Power Rangers: Digimon
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Five new Teenagers with Digimon D.N.A must work alongside Leomon and the Digidesten Izzy to finally defeat Daemon whom plans to escape from the Dark Ocean and conquer both Digital World and Real World. Can these knew Power Rangers defeat him?
1. Prolouge

Power Rangers Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.

Prolouge:

Centuries ago in the Digital World, Good Digimon and evil Digimon fought terrible battles. Thanks to the Digidesten heroes of the Digital World it was saved time and time again. There was one battle the Digidesten hadn't been able to defeat an evil Digimon, and that was with the powerful Demon Lord Daemon. Instead of defeating him and turning him back to a Digi-Egg like most Digimon, the Digidesten managed to finally defeat him by trapping him in the Dark Ocean but like all Digimon the Demon Lord vowed to make his comeback. That comeback looked like it could be soon.

Now a lion man Digimon knew of the legend of the Digidesten too well, even though he had risked his life to save two of the Digidesten before, he still remembered them actually being able to defeat their opponent MetalEtamon. The lion's name was Leomon and he was one of the most powerful Good Digimon. He was now meeting with another Digimon. This Digimon was a Blue Dragon Digimon. It had a huge black horn and chains.

"AzuLongmon is it true that Daemon is trying to escape the Dark Ocean?" Leomon asked.

The blue Dragon Digimon known as AzuLongmon nodded his head "Sadly that is the case."

"Then the Digidesten must be summoned once again" Leomon shouted.

"I would normally agree with you" AzuLongmon told the lion Digimon "But the original Digidesten were not able to defeat him fully, instead they had to trap him in the Dark Ocean."

"But according to legend the Dark Ocean is impossible to escape from" Leomon said.

"Yes, to most evil Digimon that's true but Daemon is a Demon Lord, surely he'll find ways to make his comeback" AzuLongmon said "And even now he is trying to free himself."

Leomon was about to ask why not get the Digidesten involved again but the Soverign Digimon answered his unasked question "Simple, the Digidesten are getting old, they also have jobs now and children of their own."

"Then why not get new Digidesten?" Leomon asked.

"Simple, they will not be enough to defeat Daemon and might have to impression him again in the Dark Ocean, which you know as I do-"

"That's right" Leomon growled "Sense he's been locked up in the Dark Ocean for a long time he'd easily break out of it."

"All isn't lost Leomon" AzuLongmon said.

"What do you mean?" Leomon asked.

"On Earth there are five extraordinary humans" AzuLongmon said.

"Experienced Digidesten?" Leomon asked.

"No, even better, these five extraordinary humans have what you call Digimon DNA in their systems."

"Right, are you kidding me?" Leomon asked.

"Sadly no" AzuLongmon said to Leomon "Because of their Digimon D.N.A these humans were gifted to be able to fight evil Digimon more successful than the Digidesten."

"Why do I think I know what you're going to ask me?" Leomon asked.

"Because you're the right Digimon for the job, you are honest, trustworthy, and honorable on the Battlefield, a true veteran of the Digital World. Plus you have read several proficiencies and learned about legends."

"Okay" Leomon said.

"And you're thought's don't deserve you Leomon, I along with all the other Sovereigns nominate you to lead these five humans as their Mentor."

"Other Sovereigns?" Leomon blinked this question.

"That's right" AzuLongmon said "Why do you think I've asked you to meet me here."

With this three other Digimon came in the room from the shadows. One was a huge Phoenix, another was a huge Tiger, and the third was a huge turtle with two heads. This took Leomon by surprise, for he was standing in the middle looking at the four legendary Sovereign Digimon.

"As much as I hate to say what I'm going to and even though I hate putting my trust in humans" the Phoenix Digimon began "AzuLongmon is right, plus these five humans with Digimon D.N.A are a part of both the human world and the Digital World. Now sense they have Digimon D.N.A in their bodies, I must admit that they will come in handy...Besides even I agree that you will be the best Mentor for these five humans."

"Okay" Leomon said "And do these kids have what it takes to save the Digital World and their homeworld from Digimon?"

"The Earth has been saved multiple times" the Tiger Sovereign said "Each time, It was saved multiple times by these heroes known as the Power Rangers. The Current team call themselves the Samurai Rangers."

"Okay" one of the heads on the Turtle Digimon said "Someone's been spying on the human world."

The Second head spoke up "Yeah, well we did it too. I believe we all except for Zaqiomon are guilty for that."

"You right EnbuWumon, Baihumon isn't the only Digimon that's been spying on them" AzuLongmon said "I must admit I have been spying on them too."

"So where are you getting at?" Leomon asked.

"It's time for you to gather these five extraordinary teenagers" AzuLongmon told the Lion Digimon "In order to make the Power Rangers Digimon, the newest Power Ranger team."

Leomon just stood his ground looking amazed did all Four Sovereigns think he was truly worthy of leading a new team of these so called 'Power Rangers' as their mentor? As if noticing Leomon's uncertainty the Phoenix Digimon nodded "Yes, Leomon all four of us do believe you can truly lead this new Team of Power Rangers. Good luck Leomon, the fate of the Digital World lies in your hands."

"Hold on there I don't know where to start" Leomon said watching as the Sovereigns began to leave him AzuLongmon answered "We have contacted the smartest of the Digidesten Houshiro Izumi"

"Who?" Leomon asked.

AzuLongmon chuckled "I meant Izzy.

"

With this order Leomon stood his ground even as the area he was meeting the Four Sovereign Digimon. He looked around and decided to meet the legendary Digidesten, Izzy. He found a middle aged man with a red beetle like Digimon.

"Hey there Leomon" the man began forcing Leomon to smile, there was no doubt about it, the brown haired man wore a scientist lab shirt and even black pants. He may not have been wearing his green uniform anymore but Leomon knew the man well, it was the Digidesten Izzy. Seeing that he would be working alongside the smartest Digidesten made Leomon swell up with pride. It would be an honor to have such a smart and technological friend, perhaps he knew what the Power Rangers had.

"Good morning Izzy" Leomon said to him he turned to the red insect Digimon "Morning Tentomon."

"Good morning Leomon" Tentomon spoke.

"I've just arrived on a request from AzuLongmon, he told me I was going to work alongside both Tentomon and even you Leomon" Izzy told him "He said that I was to meet you here for details. So what are we working on."

"Sit down friend" Leomon told Izzy "And I will explain everything."

So Izzy sat down allowing Leomon to explain the new difficult mission. Finally Leomon ended the briefing crossing his arms even speaking up "So will you help me?"

Izzy's eyes shown brightly "Will I help you design a new team of Power Rangers? Sure! Ever sense I was a kid, one of the things I've always dreamed about except for my career, was to help design a team of Power Rangers, Leomon my friend, I will help you!"

"Thank you Izzy, so where do we start?"

"It's not going to be easy" Izzy said "But first thing is first we must discover these five extraordinary teenagers, then we'll have to design their Morphers, their Ranger forms."

"Alright then" Leomon began.

Izzy turned to Leomon "I could design a morpher and the Zords Leomon, but we'll have to work together to discover the five extraordinary teenagers and we have to guess what Digimon D.N.A they were given, you know like monitor them."

"I see" Leomon began.

So month had passed, Izzy with Tentomon and Leomon's help was able to create the Power Ranger's morphers. It looked like a regular Digivice but rectangular. They had also been able to locate the five teenagers. Plus the Zords had been created.

"Now" Izzy began "Everything's ready Leomon."

"We've worked well" Leomon complimented.

"Now we'll just have to bring these teenagers to the Digital World" Tentomon said.

"That will be the Morpher's job" Izzy said with Leomon chuckling knowing where the human was getting at.

Izzy placed his Digivice over a computer screen "Digi-Port open!"

With this the computer screen opened a port. Izzy placed the Morpher's inside the Digiport.

"It is done" Izzy began turning to Leomon "Now the Digivice Morphers will hopefully fall into the hands of the extraordinary Teenagers, I made them so only they can access them."

"Good job" Leomon complimented again.

"So" Izzy said "Now we'll wait and see."

"And hope Daemon doesn't burst out of the Dark Ocean any time soon" Tentomon said.

Izzy turned to Leomon "This could take a while getting the new team of Ranger's here Leomon, you sure you don't want me to contact Tai, or Davis and have them check out the Dark Ocean area of the Digital World?"

"I'm sure" Leomon said "The Sovereign Digimon don't want the Digidesten involved in this, they don't want children to be missing their parents."

"Well," Izzy said "Thankfully I'm not married yet so I guess I can help out longer."

Leomon nodded as Izzy turned "Now all we have to do is wait and see if the five teenagers find their Digivice Morphers."

So the three waited for the results. They wouldn't know it but they would be proven right. On Earth the Digivice Morphers appeared. One of these morphers went into America near the famous Samurai Dojo where the Samurai Rangers trained until Nighlok attacked. Inside the Dojo a teenaged girl was in her bed in the dojo. She had blond hair and was in her pajamas as she slept. The Digivice slammed into the Dojo even going right threw the Forcefield and breaking a window next to the sleeping girl. Immediately she woke up with a start and after jumping out of the bed, she landed on her feet perfectly while most people would've normally landed on their butts. She looked around the room startled and she swore to herself that she silently hissed.

She wasn't the only one to hear the window shatter. One of her parents came into the room. It was the Red Samurai Ranger. He looked around the room then towards the sleeping girl "You okay Amelia?"

"I am" Amelia said.

The Red Samurai Ranger was then joined by the rest of the Samurai Rangers.

"We heard it too Jayden" the Blue Samurai Ranger said.

"I thought we've finished those Nighlok off" the Green Samurai Ranger confessed.

"I don't see anything" the Pink Samurai Ranger said.

"Are you okay Amelia?" The yellow Samurai Ranger said.

"I will be" Amelia confessed, for a while the six looked around the room. The girl Amelia was the adopted daughter of the Red and Yellow Samurai Ranger. After five minutes of making sure no one was in Amelia room, the Samurai Rangers turned back to their human selves while a man with brown hair and a woman with blond hair looked at the destroyed window.

"What could've done this Jayden?" the woman said.

Jayden took a look at the window "Something got threw our barrier."

"That's the second thing that got threw that barrier" Mike said "First it was an arrow now it was something that shattered the window."

"Stay here Amelia" Jayden told her "While we look outside."

"Alright" Amelia said.

With this the five Samurai Rangers ran out to check the area where the destroyed window was. While they were searching Amelia's eyes were able to finally locate the object. She saw a strange rectangular object. _Is that a Samuraiizer?_ Amelia thought to herself. She then reached over and took the object. Only then did she look at it closely and sighed disappointed, it wasn't a Samuraizer but something told her it was important for as soon as it felt her hand the object seemed to have scanned her and sent a white beam of light scanning her body, what she didn't know was it was scanning for Digimon D.N.A. Finally it found what it was looking for and stopped glowing then came it's message _Hello Amelia,_

Seeing this Amelia wanted to drop the Digivice how did it know HER name? Then the object then explained it's meaning _There are four other humans like you._

"I don't get what you're talking about" Amelia muttered.

_You want to know why you always land on your feet don't you? _The object flashed the question.

Once again Amelia was struck dumb how did it know that she always landed on her feet? Finally she nodded where the last message the object sent to her eyes was _Just follow these lights in the morning._

The message vanished then turned to form five separate blue dots. Amelia was mystified but sense her adopted father and mother were Samurai, well the father Jayden taught her not to be terrified. Instead Amelia made secret plans to find out the meaning of the object she had just received. She lay back down stuffing the Digivice under her pillow before going off to sleep. Once she was going to sleep, she heard her father Jayden and Emily along with the other Samurai Rangers coming in.

"I don't get it, nothing inside, and nothing outside" Mike was heard complaining.

"Well" Kevin the Blue Ranger said "Don't worry Jayden, Mia, Mike and I will take shifts guarding the compound."

"Thank you" Jayden said.

With this the area became quite with Amelia falling off to sleep unaware that she let out a tiny meow.

Outside her room Mike and Kevin heard her meowing. The two men turned to each other then towards Jayden with Mike looking shocked "You're telling me you've never heard this before? I mean I've heard her meowing sense you and Emily first got her."

Jayden just shrugged "Well to be fair, Emily and I were taking on a Nighlok the first day you claimed she meowed."

Kevin just turned to Mike smiling "To be honest I like her when she's meowing, although not so much when she's purring."

Hearing this Emily and Jayden cocked a confused eye brawl with Emily asking "Amelia purrs?"

Mike just turned to Kevin "That's ridiculous man, even I don't believe that she purrs."

"Kevin speaks the truth!" Mia said then she added on "Although she had to be extremely happy to here her purr though."

The five Samurai Rangers then began to take shifts guarding the compound.

**end of Prologue**

** I know the Prologue was a long one but I had to show that one of the five selected Teenagers was found. The rest of the four Teenagers will be introduced in the next chapter! This will be a crossover with Power Rangers Samurai although please note that it is after the Nighlok and Master Xandred are defeated so their city is in peace. Sense the tidal suggest, these Power Rangers will be fighting the Demon Lord Daemon/Creepymon. Who are the rest of the teenagers and what powers will the Five Teenagers have? Find out in the first chapter. Chapter 1: The New Rangers P1.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Rangers P1

Chapter 1: The New Rangers P1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.

Morning rose quickly in the Samurai Dojo. Amelia rose up from her bed wondering if she had been dreaming of the device she found during the night. If she was correct about the events of the night before, then when she reached underneath her pillow, then there would be nothing there. She moved her hand underneath her pillow carefully and felt something hard. She gasped with surprise as she brought the device up and looked at it, it was a strange device, it still had four other dots and she knew what it was. The events last night was not a dream. Carefully she looked out of her broken window. Shards of glass was on the floor with a window looking repaired.

She smiled of course, her father Jayden must've used one of the secret Samurai symbols from his Samuraizer to repair the destroyed window. This must've happened during the night. Carefully she got dressed wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. Once she was dressed she stuffed the device in her skirt's pocket, then she went out of her room, where she met her father's friend and the Samurai Ranger's mentor, Mentor Jii.

"Good morning Amelia" the man said in his cheerful tone "Sleep well?"

"Despite waking up early during the night yes" Amelia said.

Mentor Jii sighed ever sense Jayden adopted Amelia the man wished that Amelia would inherit Jayden's Powers and if the Nighlok came back was the new Red Ranger of the Samurai Rangers. Sadly that wasn't the case in tradition of the Samurai Rangers. Sure Amelia may have been the daughter of both Jayden and Emily but she wasn't born by blood. This however didn't stop Jayden from teaching his daughter the ways of a Samurai.

"Look" Mentor Jii said to her "I'm sorry, that you can't inherit your father's powers, from what I have seen you would be a great Samurai Ranger."

"Thanks Jii" Amelia said she looked around "So where are the others?"

"Oh I gave them a day off" Mentor Jii said, "They are at Rainbow's End the amusement park."

"Oh" Amelia said then she turned "Did anyone else's window get destroyed?"

"No" Mentor Jii said to her "Only yours was destroyed, don't worry your father and mother are working to find out what happened."

Amelia smiled at him "Alright then, I'm going outside to check out the area."

_She's just like Jayden_ Mentor Jii thought _She would make one heck of a Samurai Ranger. If only the Samurai Ranger Powers were not directly passed down by blood._

The Mentor of the Samurai Rangers had no idea of the fate that bound Amelia to her destiny. Amelia went outside and checked the damaged window. Sure enough she didn't see anything that would've damage the window. She dug into her pocket and retrieved the strange device. Then she saw the blue dots starting to move. Then it hit the young teenaged girl. Remembering the device's message she began following the blue dots. She just like Jayden had taught her followed the dots. She was expecting a trap of some sort. Even after the Nighlok had been clearly defeated, there was still some attacks from Rouge Nighlok, perhaps this could've been a trap from one of them. When she got there she saw four other teenagers. For spending her time in a Dojo she didn't really know all four Teenagers but she was able to sense that they had something inside them that made them exactly like her.

The first person she saw was a brown haired guy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes he was wearing a red shirt and brown shorts. Over his head were goggles. The second person she saw was another girl. She was a red head and had green eyes. She wore a yellow basketball Jersey and blue basketball Jersey shorts. The third person was an Asian guy. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black shorts, the fifth person she saw was a black teenager. He had glasses over his blue eyes and like the Asain teenager had black hair. Amelia could've sworn he would've looked like Kevin, if Kevin wore glasses that is. The four other teens saw her.

"Hey there!" the first boy said he reached into his short pocket and retrieve the same device "Are you following this to?"

Amelia nodded bringing out hers "Yes, so all of you have it as well?"

One by one the rest of the group showed her there strange devices.

"What did it mean when we are just like each other?" The red haired girl asked.

"I don't seem to see what these devices seen in us" the Asian boy said.

"It obviously scanned us" the black guy said "I mean it had to have scanned us for something."

"I'm sorry let's introduce ourselves, I'm Tai Kamyia Jr." The first man said.

"I'm Amelia" Amelia introduced herself.

"I'm Max" the Asain said.

"Sally" the red haired girl said.

"Kyle" the black man said.

Suddenly after the introductions, an Earthquake struck.

"Earthquake?" the first boy asked as he along with most of the others fell onto the ground with Amelia still standing on her two feet oh well she was on all fours but she didn't exactly fall onto the ground.

The earthquake stopped and the group stood up with the first boy asking "Is everyone all right?"

"First time I've ever felt an Earthquake" Max said "And I lived in Japan."

"That was strange" Sally said..

"Thing is" Kyle said looking around as the buildings were not flattened "Why weren't the buildings destroyed, that felt really strong." he paused then turned to Amelia "There's that and why did you stand on your feet?"

Amelia shrugged "I'm not sure why I've always landed on my feet, it's just something that happens to me ever sense I was real young."

"That was strange" the first teenager said "Now my father experienced something the same. Now if something else happens, then it won't be the case of Dejavu."

Soon a huge tidal Wave appeared over their heads.

"What in the world?" was the group's response.

"Dejavu" the Tai muttered.

It was then the Samurai Rangers whom had felt the earthquake as well reached the area. They were still in their human forms.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked.

"A blue tidal wave?" Mike asked.

"You five run!" Jayden shouted.

"Good idea" the Asian, Black and red haired girl shouted.

Before the five could run the wave struck then the five disappeared.

"Amelia!" Emily shouted.

Jayden ran over to the area looking around.

"Have you found her?" Emily asked him.

"No" Jayden replied looking around the area "I'm puzzled now."

Kevin understood the moment he saw the water suck itself into the ground. He also looked at the ground "That's strange."

"What is?" Emily asked.

"Feel the ground" Jayden told her and she did.

"It's not even wet!" Emily shouted.

"Exactly" Kevin said "Now what we saw was water in form of a wave."

"Yes" Mike said "But why isn't the ground wet then?"

"It had to have been something like a transporter" Kevin said.

"So" Emily began.

Kevin nodded turning to Jayden "Don't worry, sense that water wasn't real, Amelia's still alive."

"Let's hope so" Jayden muttered.

In the Digital World, Amelia had landed on her feet. She looked around. Where were the others that were Tai, Sally, Max and Kyle? She was alone again but deep down she was glad she lived threw the tidal wave. She would have to meet up with Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle to try to find out what had happened. She wondered what Tai meant when he said Dejavu. Did something like this happen to him once before? She began walking around trying to find the four other humans. She was unaware that she was being watched by some of Daemon's followers. Five blue rabbits were watching the young girl.

"Ah a human" one of the rabbits spoke.

"Haven't seen any of them before ever sense they took care of our master" the second one spoke.

"Our boss will like her." the third spoke.

"She'll do nicely" the fourth said.

"Let's take her out" the fifth one said.

With this they began there decent unaware that Amelia wasn't a girl to mess with. Immediately Ameia heard the footsteps and whirled around to see five blue rabbits with sharp claws.

"Hey there missy" One of them spoke "Out of your territory and no one to defend you."

"What are you?" Amelia asked.

"We are Digimon" the second one said "Known as Gazimon."

She watched as a third Gazimon appeared from behind her the two more surrounded her, her cool and calm blue eyes watched them closely.

"If you want to run go ahead" the fourth one told her.

Amelia knew a threat when she heard one "You are wasting your time, I've seen worse opponents that you."

Then she looked down at herself _This is just great, the moment I leave the Dojo just to investigate where this device was leading me, I don't take any sword but thanks to father's training, I will be able to fight them off. Besides a Samurai never runs from a battle. Then again my father did allow me to borrow a Spin Sword._

"We're giving you one last chance to run" the fifth Gazimon told her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" Amelia said "But I'm not running."

"What do you mean?" the first one asked.

He got his answer when Amelia charged him and gave him a powerful punch to his face. Surprised that the girl wasn't running the Gazimon stepped back stunned but that is when the other four charged back. Amelia used her skills to defend herself from the Gazimon's sharp claws.

"Her reflexes are sharp" a second Gazimon shouted.

"Yeah there like cat like" a third one said as Amelia forced the two back. Then she kicked the other two Gazimon back.

The Gazimon she had punched recovered, Amelia watched as the four other Gazimon went back into surrounding her then gathered up electricity "**Electric Stun Blast!**"

Amelia watched as the five attacks roared out towards her. The electrical attack struck her and caused her to stumbled but refused to fall well she was now on all fours.

"Why don't you fall?" the Gazimon asked her.

"I will not fall" Amelia said "And I'll never run from a fight."

"Then you will die and be a sacrifice to our boss" the Gazimon said to her.

"You're boss?" Amelia asked then she got into her legs.

"Now combind out attacks as one" The first Gazimon shouted and together the five shouted "**Electric Stun Blast!**"

Once again Amelia was surrounded on all ends. She wasn't about to give up the moment she stood up on her two legs a huge shadow came and with a powerful sword swipe negated the electrical attack. When the attack ended Amelia was surprised to see a Lion standing like a human with his sword out in front of him.

"Aw crud this isn't good" a Gazimon muttered "Leomon."

"Take a breather Amelia" Leomon told her "You did well, now let me handle them."

"Alright" Amelia sighed.

"What do you want Leomon?" the first Gazimon asked.

"First of all" Leomon growled "I don't appreciate you gaining up on humans, and second of all, sense you five are loyal to the Demon Lord, I will not let you take Amelia away."

"Come on boys we can take him!" the First Gazimon shouted.

The five gained up on Leomon "**Electric Stun Blast!**"

An electrical blast was sent out towards Leomon but at the last minute Leomon canceled the attack again with his sword. Swiftly Leomon caught three Gazimon by their tails and threw them over to the first two Gazimon. The three collided and the five Gazimon fell then Leomon raised up his hand "Fist of the Beast King!"

A powerful orange aura shot out from Leomon's fist and straight towards the five Gazimon. The attack strikes home and the Gazimon vanish.

"That takes care of them" Leomon said.

He turned to Amelia "How are you're injuries Amelia?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm fine" Amelia told him.

Leomon smiled at the young teenaged girl wrapping his arms around himself "You are probably the first ever human I've met that never ran away from a Digimon."

"Digimon sir?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" Leomon said "Digimon is short for Digital Monsters."

Leomon saw her move but answered her "No Amelia, most of the Digimon here in the Digital World are good, others...Like some humans are evil. I'm a Good Digimon."

"I see" Amelia said "And who do you know my name?"

Leomon turned to her "That device you saw last night, gave me your name."

"Wait a minute you sent the device to me?" Amelia asked.

"I had a part in it" Leomon told her.

Amelia paused but Leomon turned to her "What's wrong?"

"Well there were four others along with me" Amelia told him "We seem to be separated."

Leomon nodded "That's because they were separated, don't worry though, a friend of mine has gathered them all up even as we speak. Now will you please follow me?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't" Amelia said.

So she followed Leomon. Amelia certainly felt protected with Leomon at her side. Most of these Digimon that were watching her knew not to mess with Leomon."

"Leomon" Amelia began "What is this world?"

"You are in the Digital World" Leomon answered her "The home of all Digimon."

Finally they came to an area where they saw a big building. Which shocked Amelia, the Digital World didn't have much of buildings in it but this building was big one. They walked in it where Amelia was forced to smile. There Tai Jr. Max, Sally, and Kyle were standing with a Scientist and a red beetle.

"They are all here Leomon" The scientist said.

"Good Izzy" Leomon said.

"Nice to see you Izzy" Tai said.

"Yes," Izzy said "Imagine my surprise when the Digivice I sent you picked you" Izzy said.

"You know each other?" Amelia asked.

"Sure do" Tai said "This is Izzy, he's been helping the Digital World ever sense he's known about it."

"My Question is why are we all here?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I can understand Tai" Kyle began "But why are all of us here?"

Izzy was about to explain when Leomon spoke.

"Sorry to have brought all of you here but there is an important matter" Leomon said.

"What sort of thing?" Sally asked.

Leomon turned to them "Years ago Tai's Jr's father Tai lead a group of powerful heroes known as the Digidesten."

"Digidesten?" Amelia asked.

Izzy answered her "We were like Leomon said chosen kids that protected the Digital World."

"Oh" Amelia said.

"Time and time again the Digidesten prevailed over the evil Digimon" Leomon told them "But there was only one Digimon that the team hasn't been able to defeat."

Hearing this Amelia knew what was coming.

"This Digimon was a powerful Demon Lord" Leomon said "Even with Tweleve Digidesten working together they were not enough to defeat him in the way you saw me today Amelia. Instead the Digidesten lead by Tai managed to imprison the Demon Lord in the Dark Ocean. Now the Demon Lord is making his comeback."

Amelia smiled this was just like the case of the Nighlok.

"Okay" Tai said "So are we the new Digidesten?"

Izzy wanted to burst out laughing but didn't "Sadly no, the Sovereign Digimon don't want the other Digidesten like myself to get involved, however they have seen that all five of you have Digimon D.N.A in your bodies."

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked "Are you saying I'm part Digimon?"

Izzy nodded "Sadly yes and Amelia you aren't the only one."

"All five of us are" Max stated.

"Yes" Izzy said.

"We need your help" Leomon told them he turned to Amelia "Sense you were the daughter of two Samurai Rangers you know what we are about to ask you."

"I do" Amelia said.

"And so do I" Tai said he turned "You want us to help fight against Daemon."

"Exactly" Leomon said "Instead as Power Rangers."

Max and even Kyle stopped "Wait a minute, you are asking us to become Power Rangers?"

Amelia looked shocked as well.

Leomon nodded "Yes, all five of you have Digimon D.N.A in your bodies, making you far stronger than the Digidesten and together I believe this time we can bring down Daemon.

"I have a question" Sally said turning to Leomon "I mean Tai's told us the moment we got to the Digital World and he regonized it that this world wants to remain secret, why does it go to humans to help it?"

"Good question" Leomon answered her he turned to Tai but the young teenager was interrupted by Izzy "You see Sally, even though the Digital World wants to remain a secret, it's power and balance with our home of Earth is important. If something bad were to happen in this world, then something worse will happen in Earth."

"Care to give us an example?" Amelia asked.

"Sure" Izzy said "You all probably were not around during that time but do you recall the time when another world appeared in the the Earth's sky?"

This question stunned Amelia, Kyle, Max, and Sally but had little effect on Tai whom nodded "Father did say that the Digital World did appear in the Earth's sky. It was because the Digital World was in it's moment of pearl"

"Exactly" Leomon said "Luckily the Digidesten were able to put a STOP to the evil forces and bring balance back into the Digital World, had they not then this world most likely could've been destroyed."

"Digimon" Izzy said turning to Amelia "Are stronger than the Nighlok your parents and the other Samurai Rangers took on, in fact a Digimon is twice as strong then a Nighlok.

"So" Leomon said "If you don't want to defend the Digital World and Earth, then I'll accept."

Tai looked up "I'm not running from this world, my father's told me that if the Digital World ever called for me, then I was to accept the call, and guess what I'm going to defend this world."

"Sounded just like your father was back in the day" Izzy complemented.

"And I am raised by two Samurai" Amelia said "As part of the Samurai tridution, I myself will not run away from any battle! If this world needs my help, then I'm in. Count on it!"

"Nice to have you in the same area Amelia" Tai said to her.

"Thanks Tai" Amelia said.

The Asain Max nodded "Don't think I'll have you two have all the fun, we have been chosen by fate to help save both the Digital World and Earth from these evil Digimon. I'm in."

Sally smiled "Amelia, don't think I'll let you be the only girl in the group. Besides as an athelte, I myself have my questions like why am I so fast?"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"You see prior to this sense I'm agreeing to help you all, I was on three school sports teams, a Track team, Basketball, and even the Soccer team. Now during my games people say I would just vanish and reappear scoring points, especially in Basketball and Soccer" Sally confessed.

"Oh" Amelia said.

Kyle was the last one and he sighed "Well, if the worlds need our help and there is no one else to turn to, then I will help us. After all I hope you have room for a mechanic or strategist on the team."

"Trust me" Izzy began "They'll need every strategy you can get when a Tai is leading a team."

"Oh come on" Tai Jr. began "Sure my father got you into danger multiple times but I'm not like my father in that way right?"

"Thanks for me teaching you somethings" Izzy said "You're right."

"So all of you agree to help the Digital World?" Leomon asked.

The five humans nodded and Leomon smiled "You have just been tested and you have all passed. Anyone with the right mind will help when the call of duty calls. Now it's time to introduce yourselves to your new powers."

Hearing Leomon's commands the strange devices in everyone's pockets began glowing and the group took them out. The Digivices then shot out a white beam of light at them.

"Those Digivices are your Morphers known as the Digivice Morpher" Leomon explained "Like all Rangers, protect them with your life! Now sense this is your first time morphing, one-by-one I want you all to shout these words "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

"Sounds fun" Tai said he grabbed his Digivice "Like this Leomon? Digivice...Go Go Digital!"

Amelia watched Tai's Digivice Morpher as it shot out a powerful burst of white light. While Tai was morphing Izzy explained "While you are in your human forms the Digimon D.N.A that lies inside you is dormant, now thanks to the Power of the Digivice Morpher, it awakens your Digimon D.N.A Allowing you to turn into your ranger selves."

With this Tai was the Red Ranger. He looked normal just with strange red dinosaur ears and a huge dinosaur tail. His helmet had the eyes of a Tyrannosaurus, he wore red boots and on the chest of the Red Ranger was all of the eight Crest Tag Symbols with the Crest of Courage in the middle of the pattern. Plus in addition to his normal arms he also had two sets of three huge black claws over his hands.

"You're leader" Leomon explained "Draws his power from the Digimon Guilmon. It's a high level Rookie Level Digimon. It's power is said to rival an Agumon's power."

"Wow he looks handsome" Max complemented.

"Better believe it" Kyle said.

Amelia decided it was her turn to do it, she wanted to see why she always landed on her feet "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

White light surrounded Amelia as she transformed into her Power Rangers self. She closed her eyes feeling her Digimon D.N.A wake up. She opened her eyes and turned to a mirror! She looked at herself, she was a White Ranger! She had cat ears on her helmet, and a cat tail which was white and purple with a yellow tail ring. She wore a white skirt as well. She too had a set of claws over her white gloves. She took notice that she too had Crest Tag Symbols! Only hers looked like the Crest of Courage but it had extra stars and she knew what it was, the Crest of Light.

"Well" Amelia muttered "This explains why I've always landed on my feet. I have a cat Digimon inside me."

"Gatomon is the Digimon that lies inside you Amelia, unlike Guilmon she is a Champion Level Digimon and has the quickest attack in the Digital World, the Lighting Claw."

Hearing this Amelia looked at her claws "That sounds dangerous."

"Man a White Ranger!" Max shouted "Power Rangers usually have a Pink Ranger but I guess not our group."

"White is my favorite color" Amelia stated.

"You're colors" Izzy began to the rest of the team "Depend on what color the Digimon is, Guimon are red, Gatomon are white well normal Gatomons are white. There are BlackGatomons out there though."

"Whoever heard of a female Black Ranger" Amelia muttered.

Max then stood up "I'm next then, Digivice, Go, Go, Digital!"

His Digivice Morpher sent out it's white light and when the white light ended he was the Blue Ranger. He had a yellow sharp horn on his helmet, and he also had set of claws along with a tail. On his own chest, he also had Crest Tags but in the middle of the pattern was the Crest of Friendship.

"Max" Leomon began "You're Digimon D.N.A is Gabumon's."

"Hey that Digimon's Matt's Digimon" Izzy complemented.

"Yes," Leomon said "Gabumon maybe a Rookie Level like Guilmon but his power lies within you, his special attack is the Blue Blaster."

"Interesting" Max said looking at himself.

Sally stood up "My turn, Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

Her white light surrounded herself and when it ended she stood as the Yellow Ranger. She had yellow fox ears on her helmet, like Amelia she wore a yellow skirt, to show the difference between the men and women of the Power Rangers. She also had claws which were white and a yellow fox tail. On her chest was the same symbols only hers was the Crest of Sincerity.

"Sally this explains why you are fast during your sport games" Leomon explained "You are a Renamon, she too is a Rookie Level Digimon but is a fast Digimon. Her attack is the Diamond Storm."

"That does sound wicked" Tai said.

"Agreed Diamonds are the toughest minerals on the Earth" Amelia added on and if they are flung at you from a storm, that is dangerous."

Now all eyes turned to Kyle he nodded "Alright then, Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

With this the last Ranger was discovered. When the light show ended, Kyle stood as a Green Ranger. He looked a bit normal except for the short purple spiked tail and the only a one set of sharp claws. In the center of his Chest was the Crest of Knowledge.

"Kyle" Leomon said "You're Digimon is the Wormmon."

"A worm?" Kyle muttered sighing.

Leomon nodded "Don't worry, Wormmon maybe a Rookie Level Digimon but he can trap enemies with his Sticky Nets which in your case are electrical as well."

"I see" Kyle said he looked at his fellow Power Rangers then shouted "This is so cool."

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted excitably "The new Power Ranger are awesome!"

"Your work is flawless as always" Tentomon said to Izzy.

"Congratulations to all of you" Leomon said to the Rangers "You are all the Power Rangers Digimon just as the Sovereign Digimon have stated, the safety of the Digital World is in your hands."

The five Digimon Rangers demorphed. They were about to say more when the sirens went off.

"Oh-no the Digimon Sensor" Tentomon shouted.

The new team of Power Rangers turn to Leomon whom was now looking at the area where the alarm was triggered "My Rival, Orgemon is attacking a peaceful village"

"Suit up guys, we're about to tackle our first evil Digimon" Tai announced.

With this the Five Digimon Rangers ran out to combat the evil Digimon.

Meanwhile Orgemon was terrorizing a group of Palmon.

"A-ha cornered you, now it's time to feel the wrath of Daemon!" Orgemon shouted as he along with black chess pawn Digimon were at his side. The Digimon had cornered the three terrified Palmon.

"Hey ugly shouldn't mess with people weaker than you are" a voice sounded.

"What?" Orgemon asked he turned around to see the five teenaged humans "Teenagers, you think you can handle me, I'm Orgemon a Champion Level Digimon. I'll flatten you with my Pummel Whack!"

When the five humans refused to run Orgemon growled "So you want a piece of me then come at me!"

"You're going to be sorry" Tai said then the five brought out their Digivice Morphers "Digivice!"

"Go, Go, Digital!" the team shouted.

There was a powerful blast of white light as it surrounded the five humans. The Digimon D.N.A inside the five humans was reactivated causing the light to form. Each of the humans morphed with each getting their Ranger uniforms, their tails, ears and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger Ready" Tai shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger Ready" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger Ready" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger Ready" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouted.

"Wha?" Orgemon asked in surprise taking a step back this was the first time he ever saw humans transform and yet have equal powers of a Digimon already. Then he recovered "So what if you have some magic, PawnChessmon, get them!"

The PawnChessmon charged the Digimon Rangers.

"Here we go!" Tai shouted.

With this the Digimon Rangers charged back with the Rangers dodging the attacks of the PawnChessmon and scoring the damage with their razor sharp claws. Tai slashed two PawnChessmon down then kicked two more down before slicing another one. He then punched a fifth one. Orgemon was surprised seeing this then proceeded to take down more of the PawnChessmon. The White Ranger Amelia sliced down three PawnChessmon, together Tai and Amelia had taken down at least ten PawnChessmon down.

"Having Fun Amelia?" Tai asked her.

"Sure I am" Amelia said with a grin underneath her helmet "I'm having a blast! These Claws work just as better as any Samurai Ranger Spin Sword!"

Max and Sally had teamed up against their Pawnchesmon as well. The two Digimon Rangers were everywhere taking their opponents down. Sally easily used her quick fast speed to take her opponents by surprise. Max swiped out at two then kicked out at the the other, then with his horn rammed a fourth one. He then grabbed one and threw it over to another PawnChessmon.

Kyle the Green Ranger despite having one sharp claw on his claws was taking out the PawnChessmon as well.

"These things are weak but numerous" Kyle calculated as he took down another PawnChessmon.

Finally after about five minutes of fighting the PawnChessmon had been defeated.

"It's your turn Orgemon" Tai said.

"If you want something right" Orgemon shouted "You have to do it yourself!"

With this Orgemon charged in swinging his bone club. Amelia caught it with her claws allowing Tai to try to take Orgemon by surprise but Orgemon caught this movement and gave the Red Ranger a punch to his chest. Then focused more on Amelia. He kicked out at her and she blocked it with her left arm. Bad move for Orgemon freed his Club and then with it nailed Amelia in her chest. Sparks flew from her as it made her fly backwards a bit but she skillfully landed on her feet.

"You okay?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, that took some air out of me" Amelia confessed.

Max, Sally, and Kyle charged Orgemon flailing their Claws. They were joined by Amelia and Tai. It was five against one but Orgemon was surprisingly holding his own. With a sharp punch he nailed Kyle forcing Kyle to roll on the ground backwards. He ducked a swipe from both Sally and Max then rewarded the two Digimon Rangers with his his bone sending the two Rangers rolling over towards Kyle.

"That's it!" Amelia and Tai shouted.

The two fought against Orgemon but it would soon be none as Orgemon forced them backwards aiming his bone "Bone Cudgel!"

The bone shot out a ranged attack at the two Digimon Rangers and it took down Tai and even caused Amelia to stumble backwards.

"Is that all you got?" Amelia asked him.

"Try this then Pummel Whack!" Orgemon shouted.

He then punched out at her sending a blackish fist attack at her. The attack connects to Amelia and finally takes her down on all fours.

"Man this guy's strong" Tai muttered.

"I have an idea" Sally said.

"Yeah what is it?" Tai asked.

Sally turned to Sally "Sally you and I need to distract Orgemon."

"Alright" Amelia said turning to Sally as the Yellow turned to the boys "Trust me when the time is right, take him by surprise Kyle."

"Right!" Kyle replied.

The Yellow and White Digimon Rangers faced Orgemon "Ready for round two ladies?"

"You're going down Ugly" Sally said.

"Ugly?" Orgemon shouted "Let's see you two ladies handle this Pummel Whack!"

"Here it comes!" Sally shouted.

"I see it now" Amelia shouted seeing the dark fist with her claw just like her father Jayden taught her to deflect attack with her claw then continue onwards towards Orgemon.

"What?" Orgemon asked "They've broke threw my attack?"

Orgemon was then taken by surprise as the two came at him in close combat. He then used his bone trying to strike the two girls but they saw it coming and continued to dodge him. Sally then sent a secret nod to Amelia then towards Max whom caught it as well.

Amelia understood her friend's plan _Thats' not a bad plan_! She caught Orgemon's bone with one claw then quickly aimed her second Claw "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her free claw gaining in an electrical current she then slashed out at Orgemon as she released his bone and continued onward. The claw struck and Ogremon took the electrical claw stumbling then Max saw his chance "**Blue Blaster!**"

He spat out a blue blaster attack at Orgemon. The blast struck the stunned Orgemon right in the mouth sending the still stunned Digimon stumbling and Sally finally saw her chance "**And now Diamond Storm!**"

Diamonds were concentrated around Sally's body before bursting and then being shot forcefully at Orgemon. The stunned Digimon was too stunned to make his move as the sharp Diamonds rained down on him. In no time Orgemon was taken down still trying to recover. Now Kyle saw his chance and saw the plan right then "Not bad Sally, now let's try this Sticky Nets!"

He then was able to push out electrical nets on Orgemon trapping and preventing Orgemon from moving.

Tai then saw the chance to finish Orgemon off "Alright now it's time to end this Orgemon you're bullying days have come to an end, Pyro Sphere!"

Tai then gathered in a powerful fire ball then sent it out towards the Orgemon. The attack strikes and Orgemon finally falls exploding then vanishing.

Seeing this the Digimon Rangers regrouped "Not bad Sally" Amelia complemented.

"Thank you Amelia" Sally said.

"Please hold on from the celebration Amelia" Tai warned as he felt an energy reading.

Back at HQ, Izzy noticed it as well and dialed into the Power Ranger's com link "Tai's right, according to the computers here, Orgemon's energy reading is off the charts."

"Meaning?" Amelia asked.

"He's Digivolving!" Izzy shouted.

Sure enough Orgemon would come back but this time he wasn't the green Orge they were fighting before, in fact it was a huge black Devil with a red chest "Whatever you call yourselves, now you've really made me mad!"

"What in the world?" Amelia shouted she had expected the Orgemon to be what Nighloks called Megamonsters which were equal in terms of Skyscrappers, but not a new Monster.

"Oh-no, Izzy are you reading this?" Tai asked.

Izzy and Leomon were viewing the fight and it was Leomon whom growled "This isn't good, You're facing one powerful foe Rangers, Orgemon's now Devimon the King of Evil in the Digital World. He is a higher level Champion Level Digimon with a dangerous Touch of Evil attack."

Back with the Digimon Rangers the group was looking at the huge Devil monster as Izzy then spoke up "Not only that but he's bigger than normal Devimon!"

"Izzy" Leomon said "It's time! Activate their Zords."

"Right" Izzy said pressing a few buttons then he dialed into the Ranger's com link once again "It's time Rangers, Call upon your Zords."

"How do we do that?" Tai asked.

"I've just activated your Zords, as this is your first battle, just raise your Digivices high, once you've won the battle then I'll explain to you how to summon them"

"Right" Tai said he along with the other Digimon Rangers held up their Digivices and a bright light shown. Bright light fell from the sky and surrounded the group, it was then Tai knew what was going on, they were Digivolving to go into these Zord's cockpits.

"Guilmon Digivolve to, Growlmon!" Tai declared and Tai appeared in a zord resembling a huge red Tyrannosaurus Rex with white hair a Growlmon."

"Rangers" Leomon began threw their com links "Tai's zord is known as the Evolution Digizord, these Zords are the next level of power for each of your Digimon levels."

"Alright fellow Digimon Rangers" Tai began "Call upon yours."

"You got it!" Amelia shouted then with the other three remaining Digimon Rangers at her side they raised they're Digivice Morphers "Evolution Digizord Power!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!" Amelia shouted.

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!" Max shouted.

"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyubbimon!" Sally shouted.

"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!" Kyle announced.

Four more Evolution Digizords appeared as the bright light show ended. Amelia was in her cockpit and looking at from her Zord's cockpit. She looked down and saw her sword was an female Angel Digimon. She knew it must've been her next form sense it was an Evolution Digizord.

"Cool!" She announced.

"You're an Angewomon Evolution Digizord" Tai told her.

"No fair Amelia! You got an angel" Max joked.

He was in a Zord in the form of a blue and white snow wolf this was the Garurumon Evolution DigiZord.

"This is so exciting!" Sally shouted in her Zord which was a yellow fox with a white under body and nine tails this was the Kyubbimon Evolution DigiZord.

"You bet it is" Kyle shouted from his Zord's cockpit, his sword was a huge green wasp with red eyes and black spiked shoulder belts this was the Stingmon Evolution DigiZord.

"Rangers let's see what these babies can do" Tai said.

"Right!" Came the reply.

"You're Zords won't save you against me" Devimon shouted he charged the closest Evolution Digizord which was Growlmon.

The Growlmon Evolution Digizord roared then charged back swiping with it's claws. It's claws were a tad too slow as Devimon's claws ranked the Zord's chest causing sparks to fly from the Evolution Digizord. Forcing the Evolution Digizord back a bit after three horrible rounds of it missing. Devimon tried to press on the attack but Tai pressed a button and the Zord swung it's massive tail catching Devimon off guard and sending him stumbling a bit backwards.

"Let's try this" Tai shouted "Try a taste of this **Pyro Blaster**!"

Growlmon gathered in a huge fire attack then sent it out faster than Guilmon could've. The Blast struck Devimon in the chest causing him to back away a bit injured as Sparks flew from him.

"**Celestial Arrow**!" Amelia declared.

The Angewomon Evolution Digizord took aim and fired an arrow of light at Devimon. The arrow struck Devimon right in his arm causing sparks to fly from him yet again. Devimon watched as the Garurumon Evolution Digizord and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizord came up.

"Let's team up Sally to bring this devil down!" Max said.

"You got it" Sally declared.

"Take a taste of my **Howling Blaster**!" Max shouted.

"**Fox Tail Inferno**!" Sally shouted.

The Garurumon Evolution Digizord opened it's mouth and shot out a bigger blue blast out of it while the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizord spread it's tails and fired nine flaming blasts at Devimon. The two attacks struck home with the Howling Blaster not only causing sparks to fly from Devimon but forcing the Devil Digimon back greatly then he was struck by the flaming fire blasts that came from the Kyubbimon Digizords. Sparks flew from him yet again and Kyle saw that the Devil's chest was exposed "Now time for me to show him what we can do **Spiking Strike**!"

The Stingmon Evolution Digizord flew down then after exposing a purple blade struck Devimon in the chest. Sparks flew from the Devil Digimon but he still refused to fall.

"Not bad" Devimon declared "But it's not good enough my turn, **Touch of Evil**!"

A powerful Dark blast came over all five of the Evolution Digizord causing sparks to fly from all of them.

"Whoa this is some power" Amelia declared "That was highly damaging even to my zord which is an Ultimate Level."

It was then Tai decided to press on and he saw an empty space in the D.N.A zone and knew what it was for "Rangers, we need to combined our Zords, place your Digivices in the D.N.A slot."

"Alright let's do this!" was Amelia's response.

With this the remaining Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in the D.N.A slot of the cockpit. The words D.N.A Evolution shown in the cockpits.

In the HQ of the Digimon Rangers, Izzy and Leomon watched as the Evolution Digizord's powers were increasing "All's going well so far Leomon, there D.N.A Digivolving!"

Leomon had heard of this kind of Digivolving but never had seen it for his own eyes. He was getting a first time experience in seeing it.

Back at the Battlefield the Evolution Digizord's powers were finally stretched to their next limit. A bright white Digi-Egg covered all five Evolution Digizords and the transformation began. First to come was the feet, the Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizord bent over and became the feet with Kyubbimon's tails splitting off. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's head became the Megazord's helmet. Then the Growlmon Evolution Digizord's claw's became attached to the arms of the zord.

When the the Digi-Egg hatched all five Rangers were in their cockpit "**Digimon Megazord**!"

"What?" Devimon asked looking at the zord "The zords became one?"

In the HQ of the Digimon Rangers Leomon stood surprised as well as Izzy dialed into their com links "Digimon Rangers, this is your Digimon Megazord, it's power level makes it an Ultimate Level Digimon if it was a Digimon. In order to pilot the Megazord you all must work together as a team."

Back at the Battlefield Tai and the others heard this "Got it Izzy."

With this the Digimon Megazord squared off against Devimon.

"Come and get me" Devimon declared "I'm more than enough trouble for you!"

The two charged with Devimon trying to score blows with his claws. The Digimon Megazord was the one that scored the first blow, then the second blow then a third. A fourth claw attack ranked the Megazord but he was rewarded with a well aimed fourth blow as well. The Devil Digimon stumbled a bit before taking off shouting "**Evil Wing!**"

Darkness surrounded the Devil Digimon as he dove from the sky. The Digimon Rangers saw him coming but he slammed into the Megazord before they had the chance to prepare themselves.

"He's coming back again" Kyle warned.

Sure enough Devimon came back slicing the Digimon Megazord again but not before the Megazord slashed him as well as he crossed. The sharp claws cut Devimon's wings off making him unable to fly and crashing head first into the ground.

"Now try this" Devimon declared growling "**Touch of Evil!**"

"Not another one of those attacks" Sally groaned.

"Hold on a minute" Kyle proclaimed looking at the computer of the Digimon Megazord "It says as a Megazord we can use any of our Evolution Digizord's attack!"

Amelia nodded "Sense he's attacking with powerful evil attacks, an Angel Attack might be able to cancel the attack out."

"What do you have in mind?" Tai asked her.

"Leave it to me" Amelia said.

The Touch of Evil Attack was coming over towards the Digimon Megazord but this time Amelia was ready "**Heaven's Charm**!"

A bright angelic beam was sent out towards the Touch of Evil attack immediately canceling it out while striking Devimon paralyzing him while causing sparks to fly from him "What the, this isn't good!"

"Good job Amelia" Tai shouted "Now let's finish him!"

"Let's take out this devil!" Amelia and Sally Agreed.

"Couldn't say it better than you two" Kyle and Max said.

With this the Digimon Megazord began to generate light from it's angelic wings and start draining it into it's right hand as it took to the sky.

"Oh no this light is blinding!" Devimon shouted.

"Attack fully charged" Kyle told Tai.

"Alright! Let's strike him down" Tai shouted.

All Five Digimon Rangers then made hand movements like Angemon would while shouting together "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The light in the Digimon Megazord's right hand then sent out a huge powerful holy beam of light at Devimon while also backing the Digimon Megazord back a little.

The attack strikes Devimon and with so much force that it created a huge two huge holes in Devimon.

"This is impossible!" Devimon shouted as he fell destroyed by the Digimon Megazord's finishing attack in a shower of sparks.

"Alright!" Kyle and Max shouted.

"We did it!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai began "Crises adverted."

Immediately after the battle the Digimon Rangers reported into their HQ.

"Not bad for your very first battle" Leomon told them "I'm proud of all of you."

"Thanks Leomon" was the response.

Tentomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "You guys were great! I must admit I was nervous when Devimon sent out his Touch of Evil attack at the Digimon Megazord, but you were great!"

"Thanks Tentomon" Amelia said.

Izzy was smiling "You Rangers did well today. Note that today was just one battle, there will be many more."

"And we'll be ready for them" Amelia said.

"Could I borrow your Digivice Morphers?" Izzy asked.

"What for?" Tai asked.

Izzy answered "There is something I forgot to program you Digivice Morphers with."

"And what thing was that?" Amelia asked.

"I forgot to program them so Leomon and I can contact you Rangers in times of Danger and to transport you all to the Digital World without the huge wave coming to sweep you up."

"Yeah" Amelia said "Isn't there something you can do? I mean my parents Jayden and Emily might be worried sick about me after all they did see me Disappear.

"There is" Izzy said to her "All you have to do is just find a computer and shout Digi-Port open and you'll be in the Digital World. Sadly I forgot to program your Digivice Morphers for that sort of transport and for contacting purposes."

"Alright then" Tai said.

The five handed Izzy their Digivice Morphers and the Scientist went back to work with Tentomon proclaiming "It's not your fault Izzy, anyone could've forgotten those crucial points."

The five along with Leomon burst out laughing at Tentomon's comment.

**End of Chapter.**

** The Digimon Rangers have won their first battle and have made their comeback. How long can Amelia hold her secret from the other Samurai Rangers and what will Deker think of her? Find out in the future chapter. Next Chapter. Chapter 2: The New Rangers P2.**

** So what did you think of the Digimon Megazord and the Digimon Rangers in general? I hope you will enjoy reading about them in general.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Rangers P2

Chapter 2: The New Rangers P2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.

It took Izzy only half an hour to program the Digivice Morphers. Now that the Digivice Morphers had been programmed to allow him and Leomon to contact the Digimon Rangers when there was a Digimon attacking the Digital World but it would allow the Digimon Rangers to come into the Digital World without a big wave coming and sweeping them up. On that last part, Leomon helped Izzy on that one. Now that is was done Izzy turned to each of the Digimon Rangers.

"Thank you for waiting" Izzy told them.

"Nothing much we can do" Kyle said "Except for exploring the Digital World."

Max turned "Normally I believe we all would've explored the Digital World but those Digivice Morphers were the only ways we could defend ourselves."

Hearing this Leomon and Amelia exchanged secret glances. Neither one had told any of the other Digimon Rangers that Amelia had already tried to take down Digimon without her Ranger powers. Then again it wasn't surprising to Leomon as he had known Amelia's training with her father payed off.

Izzy then gave each of the Digimon Rangers their Digivice Morphers and the group took them.

Izzy then turned to a computer to explain how to get back to the real world which to the Digimon this meant Earth and back to the Digital World.

"Alright whenever you five are called on your Digivice Morphers by ether Leomon or I, this is what you do," Izzy began he positioned his Digivice to a computer in the Digimon Ranger's headquarters "Once you've turned to the computer monitor position your Digivice to it and shout Digi-Port open!"

With this white light erupted from the monitor as Izzy turned to the Digimon Rangers "This light will safely transport you to Earth and back again."

"Thanks Izzy" Tai said.

Amelia decided to ask her question "Izzy?"

"Yes, Amelia?" Izzy asked.

"Well if it's so easy to come into the Digital World, then how is it that only you Digidesten and we Digimon Rangers can come into the Digital World while others can't?"

Izzy smiled "I wondered when one of you Digimon Rangers would've asked me that. The answer is simple, only those with a Digivice, or in your case Digimon Morphers can enter the Digital World."

"Sense we can enter the Digital World now, is it possible for a Digimon to trespass into what they call the Real World?" Amelia asked.

Tai turned "It's not likely Amelia but it has been known to rarely happen."

Leomon even agreed with Tai but did have to admit that Amelia was right "You are very smart to ask that question Amelia, sensing you have seen Nighlok being able to trespass into the Earth. As Tai answered you it is possible that a Digimon could enter the real world but also as he said it's rarely it's been able to do so ever sense the Digidesten sacrificed their Crest Symbols it's been making it nearly impossible for Digimon especially evil ones to be able to trespass into the Earth."

"Oh" was Amelia's response "As in the same ones found on each of our chest only different in the middle of the pattern?"

"Exactly" Izzy said "But don't worry, as I said Leomon and I will contact you if there is a Digimon attack."

"Well" Tai said to the others "I suppose we should get back to Earth."

"Agreed" Amelia said "I'm sure my parents and their friends would like to see me alive."

"But how do we keep our powers a secret from the others?" Kyle asked.

"Good question" Max said he turned to Amelia "You might be safe, do your parents know you land on your feet?"

"They sure do" Amelia confessed "But never really stopped to ask me why."

Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "Good night Digimon Rangers, unlike the Samurai Rangers whom train daily there is nothing I can do to help train you here, but I urge you all to try to keep your Ranger powers secret. You are all welcome to come here anytime you'd like."

"Thanks Leomon" Sally and Kyle said.

So the Digimon Rangers turned to the Computer Tai held out his Digivice Morpher for the group "Digi-Port Open!"

Izzy then remembered something "Just remember Digimon Rangers time runs faster in this world than Earth, so sense you've been here for one and a half hours, in reaility only thirty minutes has passed at the real world."

"Thanks for the information!" Kyle shouted as the computer opened and unleashed a powerful burst of light. In seconds the Digmon Rangers were gone with Izzy turning to Leomon "They did well today."

"Indeed" Leomon told him "But just like you when you were younger, I believe the Soverigns are right, we will defeat Daemon once and for all."

"They do seem to be able to bring that feeling" Tentomon said.

While the Digimon Rangers headed back to Earth. News of Orgemon's/Devimon's death was sent all the way to the Dark Ocean. The Demon Lord Daemon was still planning to burst out of the ocean. He hadn't succeeded yet but he was plotting his comeback. He heard footsteps coming towards him. The Demon Lord turned to see one of his henchmen a skinny vampire.

"Myotismon?" Daemon growled "What brings you here?"

The vampire bowed to the Demon Lord "My Master, I bring terrifying news, the Four Soverign Digimon are onto us."

"And this isn't new to me!" Daemon told Myotismon "I knew that once I've started to try to make my move they would be onto me. Where is Orgemon?"

Myotismon frowned "I'm afraid to say this but he was defeated my lord."

"Defeated?" Daemon growled "Buy whom? The Digidesten?"

"No" Myotismon said but then Daemon growled out the answer as he turned to the Dark Ocean which seem to be able to see everything outside of it "The Digimon Rangers?"

"That's right" Myotismon said.

They heard more footsteps coming and an old Cherry tree had been making it's way towards them.

"Cherrymon...You wise old tree" Daemon began "Looks like what you've predicted is coming true."

"Yes, and the Digimon Rangers" Cherrymon said.

Daemon turned ignoring his two henchmen for a moment while watching the events that lead to Orgemon's demise.

"So, even when he Digivoulved into Devimon" Daemon muttered "He was no match to the Digimon Rangers...None the less, his death will be avenged! The Digimon Rangers will find out that I'm not like any of the other villains other Ranger teams fought in the past. I'm smarter, and stronger than all of them combined! If these Digimon Rangers want to fight, then-"

He paused as more Pawnchessmon Black came into the room bowing before him "Then they shall get the fight of their life. Soon I will make my comeback."

Cherrymon paused "What do you have in mind Master Daemon?"

Daemon paused "What else take the fight to the human world of Earth for once."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Myotismon asked "Ever sense those Digidesten gave up their Crest Tags no evil Digimon has ever been able to go into the real world."

"That is why I've already called a specialist" Daemon said.

"A Specialist?" Myotismon asked.

Soon they saw him. He appeared as an Ape

"Someone call for an exterminator?" the Digimon asked.

"Ah" Daemon stated looking at him "Apemon has arrived!"

"You called for me boss?" Apemon asked.

"Yes" Daemon said to him "I want you to destroy these Digimon Rangers, if it's possible I want you to take the fight to their home world of Earth. Destroy them all."

"Consider that done my Lord" Apemon said with a wicked grin on his face "When it comes to infiltrating worlds, no one does it better than I Apemon!"

With this Myusamon went off to begin his mission.

The Digimon Rangers had just arrived back on Earth. For a while all five of them took their time to view their surroundings. Sure enough the tall buildings told them they were on Earth.

"This is way different than the Digital World" Kyle muttered.

"Yes, even while I was walking with Leomon" Amelia began "The Digital World was nothing but trees, land and oceans. Only villages and our headquarters are the only buildings there."

Sally turned "Well it's nice to be back home."

"Indeed" Max replied "But if we think about it we have to homes."

"He's right" Kyle said "We all have Digimon D.N.A in our blood, although we appear human we have that Digimon D.N.A that allows us to become..." He paused as the group looked around cautiously no sense on spilling out whom they truly were by accident "The Digimon Rangers."

"That's true" Tai said "I'm sure this will settle inside us eventually."

"So" Sally said "How about we meet up at the basketball courts tomorrow for a quick game?"

"I don't know" Amelia said "I've really never played any sports before,"

"What?" Sally said turning over to her "You've never played any sports? You're missing out girl! Come on, I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Well okay" Amelia said with a smile on her face.

"That does sound fun!" Tai said.

Max turned to Amelia "Come on, I'm sure your father not only taught you the ways of the Samurai but also to have fun,"

"Alright then" Amelia said sighing "I'll come."

So Amelia began to come back to the Dojo. There Kevin looked up seeing her "Amelia! You're alive!"

"Sure am" Amelia said as Jayden and Emily ran out.

There they saw their daughter was unharmed. Jayden and Emily welcome their adopted daughter with opened arms.

"Thank goodness you're alive" Emily said to her.

"Thanks mother" Amelia said.

Jayden checked his daughter's clothes "That's strange Amelia, you were swept by a huge wave, but yet you aren't wet."

Amelia nodded "True, I'm not wet and I'm fine."

Jayden understood and walked away "Well I'm just glad your okay, but what about the other four kids we saw you with are they okay?"

"They are" Amelia said "In fact one of them asked me to go the basketball courts tomorrow. She said something about teaching me somethings about basketball."

Mike heard this and turned "Someone say something about Basketball?"

"You played it before Uncle Mike?" Amelia asked.

"Before being a Samurai Ranger" Mike began "You bet I had, so how about I give you some tips before you play against this person?"

"She's going to teach me anyway" Amelia said.

Mike turned to Jayden "What do you say Jayden?"

Amelia looked at her father and he smiled "Why not? Go ahead Mike."

Before she went off with her uncle Jayden couldn't help but finally sense something in Amelia, he thought about Deker a Nighlok that constantly traveled to find worthy opponents, but what he was sensing in Amelia wasn't an evil force, in fact he felt that it was the opposite. None the less he didn't bring it up.

So for thirty minutes Mike had taught her the basics about the game Basketball. After the lessons were over Mike turned to Amelia "You'd make a great person for any sport you know always being able to stand on your feet, I can't tell you how many times I've accidentally tripped over something."

"Thanks for the lesson Uncle Mike" Amelia said.

"Not a problem" Mike told her "Besides even though I know how much you wanted to become a Samurai Ranger, you aren't able to and you need to be with friends."

"You're probably right" Amelia said then she thought to herself _But you're quite wrong, I may not be a Samurai Ranger but I am a Power Ranger myself and will follow whatever Jayden teaches me._

After the thirty minutes Mike and Amelia returned back to the Dojo. There Jayden was giving his daughter some more lessons. This time she was facing Mike her uncle. Ever sense taking on her first Digimon as a Ranger and even taking on the Gazimon she used her knew instincts and cat like reflexes against her Uncle. So sharp were her senses that she was able to catch him off guard three times and even caused him to flip onto his back.

"Wow" Emily said as she watched Mike continue to get beat by her daughter "Jayden when did you teach her this?"

"Sure I've taught her the ways of a Samurai" Jayden told his wife "But I've never taught her these moves."

"Yes" Mentor Jii said watching the spar "Amelia's reflexes are far more quicker than an average human even you Jayden don't have this much reflexes."

Finally after Mike went down hard again Mike gave in "Wow! I obviously need more practice. Note this Amelia, I'll get better one of these days."

"And I'll be waiting" Amelia said.

After a nice dinner with her family, it happened while Amelia was laying down. Her Digivice began beeping. Being extremely careful not to get Jayden's or Emily's attention, Amelia rose from laying down in her bed just thinking of the events of the day "I'm here Leomon,"

Leomon's voice sounded threw the Digivice "One of Daemon's followers Apemon is running amok in the Digital World in a Yokomon village, please meet the others there immediately."

"Alright" Amelia said, then she turned the Digivice Morpher off and turned to a computer monitor "Digi-Port Open!"

The Digi-Port opened and she was off. Immediately she and the other Digimon Rangers got to the Yokomon village in time.

"Now" Apemon declared seeing the Yokomon "All of you will feel the wrath of Daemon!"

"I don't think so ape face!" Tai declared.

"What?" Apemon declared as Tai erupted taking him by surprise.

Apemon was struck by Tai's claw and stumbled only to have met both Amelia and Sally's claws. He took them and backed off some more stumbling into Max and Kevin's claws. After their claws got him they kicked him.

Apemon stumbled "So you Digimon Rangers have arrived."

"So this is an Apemon" Amelia said "He certainly does look like an Ape."

Apemon then recovered "So you are the ones trying to stop Daemon from coming back into this wold, let me tell you that's not gonna happen because you'll all going to be destroyed by me."

"Let's see if you can back that up" Tai said.

"Oh I will" Apemon said he threw his bone at the Digimon Rangers "**Mega Bone Stick!**"

The powerful bone worked like a Boomerang taking each of the Digimon Rangers by surprise, the Digimon Rangers except Amelia whom was on all fours were taken down by the powerful bone as sparks flew from each of them.

"Too easy" Apemon bragged but the Digimon Rangers recovered and charged him "Then show me what you've got!"

He ducked Tai's claw then took the Red Ranger down with a punch to his chest and Tai fell down.

"Hey ya!" Sally and Max shouted as their claws met Apemon's bone. He then rewarded them with a powerful bone thrust causing sparks to fly from the Blue and Yellow Digimon Rangers.

The Yellow and Blue Rangers rolled onto the ground. Kyle and Tai tried to attack using their ranged moves "**Sticky Nets!**" "**Pyro Sphere!**"

"**Metallic Fur**" Apemon shouted.

His fur became metallic and somehow deflected both of the attacks at the Red and Green Rangers. The Deflected Sticky Nets not only trapped Tai and Kyle but Sally and Max as well. Then the deflected Pyro Sphere struck. Sparks flew and Apemon threw his bone like a Boomerang once again "**Mega Bone Stick!**"

The attack struck home and the four Digimon Rangers fell still trapped under Kyle's Sticky Nets.

"Whoa!" Amelia shouted as she was the only Digimon Ranger to have actually managed to hold Apemon off from striking her.

She swipe at him with her claw and he took the damage sparks flew from him as he backed away from the White Digimon Ranger. She jumped over towards her friends "Are you four okay?"

"We will be" Tai said "Once we get these Sticky Nets off us."

"Which is gonna be hard" Kyle said "As these are electrical."

"Don't worry, I'll fend him off" Amelia told them.

So as her friends struggled Amelia tried to distract Apemon from striking the downed Digimon Rangers. His bone clashed against Amelia's claws but neither one had struck each other. He kicked out at her and she ducked then rewarded him an expert slash. Sparks flew from him but he then rewarded her with his bone and sparks flew from her but she stood firm. Finally Amelia saw the break she was looking for, she quickly countered his bone before he nailed her again but this time with both claws glowing with electricity shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

Both claws struck Apemon and after he took her attack fell to the ground rolling. Once he had stopped rolling Apemon stood up noticing that he had rolled over the area where he was able to gain access to his current mission.

"You're good White Digimon Ranger" Apemon told her

"You're not bad yourself" Amelia told him.

Apemon then pretended he was surrendering to fool the Digimon Rangers "I give up! Rangers you're too strong for me."

At this point Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle had freed themselves and regrouped with Amelia.

"You're saying that as if we'd let you go" Tai said.

"Don't be silly" Apemon said throwing down his bone showing that he was unarmed "You won't kill me I'm disarmed."

"Don't fall for his tricks" Kyle said "He's up to something."

Apemon knew he was beaten these Digimon Rangers were not hard to fool but he had given them enough time "Even though you see threw my lie, I'll admit you're good but aren't able to stop me."

"Yeah right" Tai shouted "We'll defeat you right here!"

With this the Digimon Rangers charged him but Apemon brought out a strange bone "Too bad Rangers, You're too slow!"

With this Apemon then positioned himself at a Yokomon's house then after darkness shown surrounding him then he vanished.

"He's gone!" Tai shouted.

"This isn't good" Amelia said "That looked like the way Nighlok came into our world only darker."

The Digimon Rangers went to try to see if the Yokomon had any injuries. Thankfully Leomon and Izzy detected Apemon in time so no damage was dealt to any of the Yokomon.

"Thank you for saving us" a Yokomon said "Too bad that Apemon got away."

"If I know Nighlok" Amelia said to Tai "If that Digimon's pulling one of them, he will be back."

"We'll let's go to our headquarters and find out there" Tai said.

So the five Digimon Rangers reported to their headquarters. Where Leomon greeted them "Good job in forcing Apemon to retreat."

"But" Izzy began "Just like Amelia said he will be back."

"Where is he going?" Leomon asked Izzy.

"I've been monitoring the area" Izzy told him "So far I've haven't managed to crack the code."

He turned to the Digimon Rangers "If Apemon does appear again we'll be ready for him no matter where he appears."

"Alright then" Amelia said "We've got to go home."

"Go ahead" Izzy told them "Leomon and I will contact you when Apemon reappears."

So the Digimon Rangers went back unaware that Apemon had found a way to Earth. It was going to take a while for even Izzy to notice it.

Amelia returned to her room where she noticed the time. Sure only thirty minutes had passed while she and her friends fought against Apemon but only five minutes was taken up on Earth so she wouldn't have missed anything. Silently she took her shower, after brushing her teeth, got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, her mind was just busy trying to figure out where Apemon would appear in. Perhaps she could ask Jayden about it while trying not to tell him of her true identity. She wouldn't have a good night for this thought would trouble her.

She wasn't the only Digimon Ranger to have problems with this. For Kyle was also having trouble with the latest fight. Sure they had won the battle against Orgemon and thanks to Amelia's Samurai Training with Jayden they were able to make Apemon retreat for what it looked like. He was thinking of a strategy to use against Apemon. During the battle his Sticky Nets and Tai's Pyro Sphere attacks were reflected towards him. It was due to that, that Amelia was the only one fighting against Apemon even capable of being keeping up with it. Through out the night Kyle had tried to think of a strategy if they were to meet up with Apemon again. He knew they would.

Morning came once again and Amelia rose from her bed after getting dressed once again, she found another white shirt but this time wore black shorts. It was only then Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger walked by "Good morning Amelia!"

"Good morning Uncle Kevin" Amelia said "What's up?"

"Well you have a visitor today" Kevin said to her "He says that he wants to talk to you about something."

"Did he say what about?" Amelia asked.

"Well it was strange" Kevin told her "He said that he needed to talk to you about fighting an Ape."

At this she heard Mike's laughter coming from the area where the main door of the dojo was.

Kevin turned seeing Amelia's confused expression "Forgive your Uncle Mike, he's been like that ever sense he heard that your friend said he had trouble with an ape. He said you would know what he's talking about."

"I do" Amelia said.

Amelia then walked over to the area of the door where Mike had stopped laughing only for a moment. There she saw Kyle whom looked troubled.

"I've brought her" Kevin told Kyle.

"Yes, I see" Kyle said "Amelia, I need to talk to you for advice."

Amelia didn't need to know what he needed advise for, she knew he was troubled after their fight with Apemon.

"Alright" Amelia said "I'll try my best to help you out."

It was at this point Jayden and Emily walked into the room and saw the new comer.

"Whose this Amelia?" Jayden asked.

"Oh this is a new friend of mine!" Amelia told her father "His name is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle" Jayden said extending his hand to Kyle.

"Nice to meet you Mr." Kyle began he turned to Amelia "What's your last name again?"

"It's okay" Jayden told Kyle "You may call me Jayden." He turned to Emily "And this is my wife Emily."

"So what are you here for?" Emily asked him.

"I came to ask your daughter for advise" Kyle said to them "After all I think only she being raised in the ways of a Samurai is the only one that can help me out the most."

"Well you came to the right person" Jayden said "Samurai are known to be wise."

Kyle was waiting for Amelia outside of the Dojo. He made sure she and him were out of hearing range.

"You might've already known this Amelia but I'm having trouble with our fight with Apemon last night." Kyle said.

Amelia nodded "I've had trouble sleeping last night too."

"What?" Kyle asked her "You had trouble? You managed to single handily held him off and forced him to retreat."

"True" Amelia said "But I couldn't seem to answer my own question."

"Which was?" Kyle asked her.

"Where Apemon would appear" Amelia said "I was going to ask father about it."

Kyle sighed "I see, but my problem is that Apemon was able to reflect Tai's and my own attack back at us preventing us from getting up."

"Oh" Amelia said.

"I just want to know how I plan ahead for it" Kyle said.

Amelia sighed "As a Samurai, I'm taught to try to anticipate my opponent's moves, I have an idea that might help you out."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Why don't you spend some time training with me before we meet Sally, Tai, and Max?"

"Sounds fun but will they allow me to train?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure" Amelia said "After all you are my friend."

"Well alright then" Kyle said then he understood Amelia perhaps if the two trained together they could find away to anticipate Apemon's reflection move "This might work!"

So Amelia lead Kyle into the Samurai Dojo where her father turned to her "So did you manage to give your friend some of your wisdom?"

"She did" Kyle told him "But not fully."

Jayden turned to Amelia as she stated "Couldn't we allow Kyle to train with us? Perhaps that's his answer to the problem."

"Any bit of training can help hold off an ape" Mike muttered.

Amelia wanted to blow out at him claiming that the ape he was talking about wasn't a normal ape. It was a Digimon twice as strong than an ape with a mean bone that it used for a club but Kevin done it for her "Mike, ever think that this ape might not be a normal ape? For all we know it could've been a gorilla, now I know for a fact that Gorillas are stronger than humans, they could snap you in half if you get them angry."

Mike paused hearing this "Well that's true."

Jayden then caught onto what his adopted daughter wanted then smiled "That's not a bad idea Amelia."

He turned to Kyle "Very well, I will allow you to train with my daughter after all Mike does need to do is train on the others and Amelia does need a sparing partner."

"Thank you Jayden" Kyle told him.

So Jayden helped train both Amelia and Kyle. Kyle was starting off slow but after each minute of training was getting better. Mentor Jii had also pitched in helping to train Amelia's new friend.

"You're doing well for your first lesson" Mentor Jii told Kyle.

"Yeah" Mike said "I've gotten my butt handed to me at least five times yesterday sparing against her."

Kyle had the perfect idea why, inside Amelia's blood was Gatomon's D.N.A, and doing so the cat Digimon gave Amelia powerful reflexes, of course he had reflexes of his own but were too slow.

During the training Kyle had been taught to try to anticipate an opponent's moves. This was one he paid attention to even though Amelia had nailed him three times in the process trying to tell him not to let his guard down.

Finally the group took a break.

"You're not half bad Kyle" Kevin told the other black teenager.

"Thanks Kevin" Kyle said.

Kyle turned to Amelia "Well how about after break we meet up with Sally, Tai, and Max?"

"Sally, Tia and Max?" Jayden asked.

Kyle answered for Amelia "They are three more of Amelia's new friends like myself, it was Sally that asked Amelia to play a few games of basketball."

"Oh" Jayden said he turned to his daughter "Well then, go beat her."

Amelia sighed "I don't know if what Mike taught me yesterday is gonna work."

Kyle turned to Amelia "True but you are a Samurai and could do whatever you want, I mean you can pretty much anticipate my attacks."

"That's true" Amelia said.

Soon after an hour of taking a break the two Digimon Rangers headed off to the basketball courts. Where they were met with Tai, Sally, and Max half way over to the courts.

There two guys were at the basketball courts. One was a huge fat older man with a bald head. The other was another teenager with black hair which was long with spikes at the end of it.

"Yo, Uncle Bulk" the teenager asked the older man "What are we doing here?"

"This" the man began "Is going to be our workout for the day Spike, it is also going to help us hone our Samurai Skills!"

Bulk then held a basketball in his hand "This game of Basketball will help us out greatly in combat."

Unknown to them Apemon had appeared with Pawnchessmon Black at his side.

"How do we do that?" Spike asked.

"Simple" Bulk said "I want you to try to take this away from me."

"Oh okay" Spike began.

Spike tries but ends up tripping over the pavement and head butting Bulk in the stomach. The result caused Bulk to throw his arms into the air while also having him throw the basketball. The basketball goes flying and right into the face of Apemon.

"Hey what the?" Apemon asked as he felt the basketball hit his face.

He then caught the basketball and looked at the two men whom didn't know of his response. He grabbed his bone and made his way towards Bulk and Spike. It was only after the two recovered from Spike's mistake that they heard something growling. The two turned to see Apemon.

Whom looked at the humans waving his bone while holding the basketball up in another hand "Excuse me is this yours?"

"M-M-M-M-Monster!" Spike shouted.

"N-N-N-Never run from an angry ape at this close Spike" Bulk began "P-P-P-Play dead like a Possum!"

With this Bulk and Spike fell onto the ground.

"You can't fool me!" Apemon said to the two humans "Not right now prepare to feel my wrath."

Hearing that this wasn't working, Spike and Bulk ran for their lives with Apemon and his Pawnchessmon Black chasing after them. While chasing them the Gap Sensors underneath Apemon's feet didn't detect them, however someone was.

That someone was Izzy and Leomon.

"Uh-oh" Izzy said to Leomon "This isn't good."

"It was funny when Apemon got struck in the face with a basketball" Tentomon said "But he's taking it too far now."

Leomon growled "He's in the Real World! Izzy quick the Digimon Rangers must know!"

"Right" Izzy said.

He dialed up the Digimon Ranger's Device Morphers.

The Digivice Morphers went off and the group stopped to answer it.

"We read you Izzy" Tai reported.

"Digimon Rangers" Izzy stated "We've managed to track Apemon's were abouts and he's appeared!"

"Where?" Amelia asked.

"In your world Digimon Rangers" Leomon's voice sounded "We don't know how he managed to break the special Crest Barriers to your world but he's in the Real World at the Basketball Courts!"

"This can't be well" Kyle said.

"Thanks Leomon, and Izzy" Tai began "Were on our way" Tai hung up looking at his friends "Come on guys, we've got to move it!"

With this the Digimon Rangers tore off to the basketball courts. They were not far to fine for all the Digimon Rangers had to follow was the direction where Bulk and Spike were running from shouting "Ape Monster chasing us with soldiers! YAAAAHHHH!"

The Digimon Rangers stopped for a while with Sally asking "What did they do to be chased by Apemon?"

"You're about to get that answer" Apemon said as he came into view.

The Digimon Rangers turned to see Apemon holding up a basketball. Seeing this Sally nearly flipped down onto the ground "You've got to be kidding me! You're chasing them just because they hit you with that basketball?"

"So what?" Apemon asked "It hurt! And you'll let me pass!"

"No we won't" Tai told him.

"Why do you say that?" Apemon asked.

Tai, Amelia, Max, Sally and Kyle held up their Digivices as Tai shouted "You're about to find out Ape face, Digivices!"

"Go Go Digital!" was the response from all five of the Digimon Rangers.

Once again, there was a powerful blast of white light as it surrounded the five humans. The Digimon D.N.A inside the five humans was reactivated causing the light to form. Each of the humans morphed with each getting their Ranger uniforms, their tails, ears and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger Ready" Tai announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger Ready" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger Ready" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger Ready" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger Ready" Kyle announced last.

"So you five humans were the Digimon Rangers" Apemon began "Doesn't matter, I promised you I would be back, but this time I have friends with me, Pawnchessmon Black get them!"

The PawnChessmon that were with him charged the Digimon Rangers. The attention of the fight caught the eyes of a spectator. It wasn't a Samurai Ranger, no. It seemed to have been a skeleton with a red head. On it's back was a huge sword. The spectator watched the battle with these new Rangers.

The Digimon Rangers waisted no time in defeating the Pawnchessmon. Then they returned their attention to Apemon.

"It's your turn Ape face" Amelia declared.

"So White Ranger, are you ready for round two?" Apemon asked.

"Always ready to take you on!" Amelia declared.

With this the two charged. Deflecting claws or bone stick. That was until Apemon struck the first blow sending Amelia backwards a bit as sparks flew from her.

Tai jumped up towards Apemon slashing out at him joining Amelia as the two fought against Apemon. Apemon fought against the two and to the onlooker's eyes the White Ranger was more impressive than the Red Ranger. He normally challenged the Red Ranger but the White Ranger was more adapted in close combat. Finally out of all the Digimon Rangers attacking him Amelia and Tai managed to rank Apemon with their claws. Apemon backed away as sparks flew from him. Then Sally, Max, and Kyle landed him a triple teamed claw blow. Sparks flew from Apemon as he stumbled backwards.

"Let's try this then **Mega Bone Stick**!" Apemon shouted.

He threw his bone like and once again it whirled around like a boomerang catching each of the Digimon Rangers sparks flew as it struck them multiple times. They stumbled backwards and this time it was Sally whom decided to attack "Not bad of a move Apemon but try this, **Diamond Storm**!"

Once again Apemon watched as the Yellow Ranger sent out her attack at him and waited for the last minute "You want to try it then take this... **Metallic Fur**!"

Once again Apemon's fur became metal and was able to reflect the Diamond Storm back at the Digimon Rangers, Max, Tai and Sally fell down in their shower of sparks their Power Ranger forms still on but Amelia and this time Kyle had managed to see this coming and charge him. Without a word Amelia kept Apemon busy long enough for the Metallic Fur attack to calm down. Kyle then saw this "**Sticky Nets!**"

Apemon was too busy trying to take on Amelia that he didn't have time to counter attack with Metallic Fur and the electrical webs struck him...Sparks flew from the Digimon as the webs struck and shocked him making him unable to move!

"And now!" Amelia shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws glowing with lighting she sliced Apemon as she passed.

"I can't beaten!" Apemon declared as he fell to the ground in a shower of sparks then just like Orgemon seemed to have vanished.

"Not bad Kyle and Amelia!" Max shouted.

"Yes" Sally said she turned to Kyle "How did you know what to do?"

"I trained with Amelia a bit today" Kyle responded.

"That little bit of training paid off" Tai told Kyle "Good job. But I'm getting an energy reading."

"So am I" Amelia said.

"He's Digivoulving!" Tai announced.

And sure enough Apemon had Digivoulved into a huge Samurai looking Monster "Now it's time to face me.

In the Digimon Ranger's Headquarters Izzy gasped "It can't be! It's Muysamon! A higher Champion Level Digimon! This Samurai Digimon will slash his opponents to pieces within seconds. However this one's bigger than a normal Muysamon...Leomon something up."

"I've heard legends about the Dark Ocean" Leomon told Izzy "Sure it's good for sealing away opponents like Daemon but if Digimon are stuck in there, they can use it's power to grow gigantic once they've Digivoulved."

"That might answer why Devimon was huge and now Muysamon is huge as well" Izzy said.

Back on Earth the Digimon Rangers turned to each other then nodded, it was time for the Digimon Megazord to make it's debut on Earth.

The five raised their Digivice Morphers to the sky "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

And with that the Digimon Rangers were inside their Evolution Digizord's cockpits.

The Evolution Digizords looked at Muysamon as the giant Digimon growled bringing up his sword "Come and get me Digimon Rangers!"

With this he charged the Growlmon Evolution Digizord. He swiped at it with his huge sword, the Evolution Digizord blocked the sword with it's claw then swiped out at Muysamon. The swipe struck but had little effect other than sparks to fly from Muysamon. Muysamon backed away freeing his sword before slicing the Growlmon Evolution Digizord. Sparks flew from it as Muysamon sliced out at it again then after getting it kicked it away from him again sparks flew from Tai's Zord.

"On the count of three" Tai began "Let's unleash our attacks together!"

"You got it!" was the other Digimon Ranger's response.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Tai announced and his Evolution Digizord sent it's attack at Muysamon.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" Amelia announced and her Evolution Digizord sent out it's light arrow at Muysamon.

"**Hollowing Blaster!**" Max declared and his Evolution Digizord completed it's attack.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Sally declared and her Evolution Digizord completed it's attack.

"**Insect Lord!**" Kyle declared and the Stingmon Evolution Digizord completed it's second attack allowing insects to be forcefully flung at Muysamon.

The five attacks roared out at Muysamon. He swiped out at the attacks cutting them in half but the Fox Tail Inferno and Insect Lord attacks struck him. Sparks flew from the Digimon but sense most of the attacks were negated he only received a quarter amount of damage.

"My turn" Musyamon shouted aiming his sword he then charged the Growlmon Evolution Digizord "**Ninja Blade!**"

Blue flames erupted from the Digimon's sword as it made contact with Tai's zord. Sparks flew from the Evolution Digizord and it fell down onto the ground.

"That's one down" Musyamon declared "Four more to go!"

Despite being taken down Tai managed to get his zord onto it's feet "Rangers we need to combined...D.N.A Evolution Digimon Rangers!"

"On it!" Amelia and Sally declared and they raised their Digivices.

"Say the word Tai!" Max and Kyle declared and they raised their Digivices.

Then all five Rangers placed their Digivices in D.N.A Slot. The words D.N.A. Evolution appeared in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and once again the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

Musyamon just grinned "Bad move for Digimon Rangers! My sword will take care of you!"

With this he charged the Digimon Megazord. This time the Digimon Rangers were unlucky. They were not able to score any blows with their claws. Four blows had already struck the Digimon Megazord sparks flew every time the blows landed.

"And now **Shogun Sword!**" Musyamon shouted.

Flames erupted from his sword as he sliced the Digimon Megazord. Then the ghostly image appeared as the sword made contact. Sparks flew as the Digimon Megazord stumbled backwards.

"Oh man we're getting rocked!" Kyle reported as the Digimon Rangers tried to stablize the Digimon Megazord.

"We've got to do something about it's sword" Amelia suggested.

"Looks like your not faring too well against me Digimon Rangers" Musyamon shouted "Let's try it again, **Shogun Sword!**"

He raised his sword and this is when Amelia's expert training paid off "Quick Tai we've got to block it with our claws!"

"Right!" Tai shouted and the Digimon Megazord blocked the blow! Even catching the sword with within them.

"What?" Musyamon shouted "Let go of my sword!"

"We'll be glad to" Kyle said "Now take a taste of this **Spiking Strike!**"

The Digimon Megazord raised it's right hand exposing a purple blade then striking Musyamon right in the chest. The Digimon stumbled backwards as sparks flew from him then thanks to this the Digimon Megazord managed to destroy Musyamon's sword.

"Nice one Kyle" Amelia said giving the Green Digimon Ranger a thumbs up sign for his good work.

"Thanks Amelia!" Kyle said returning her thumbs up sign

"Now let's finish this battle" Tai said.

"You got it!" Kyle shouted.

The Digimon Megazord started to gain in light from it's wings.

"Oh-no this can't be a good thing!" Musyamon shouted.

"Bye-bye ape face!" Kyle shouted.

Then the five Digimon Rangers made the famous Angemon hand movement shouting the finishing attack "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The light in the Digimon Megazord's right hand then sent out a huge powerful holy beam of light at Musyamon while also backing the Digimon Megazord back a little. The powerful attack strikes home giving Musyamon two holes in his body, one was an entrance way in his chest and the an exit way out of his back.

"I can't believe it! I was beaten by these children!" Musyamon shouted "How embarrassing!"

Then he fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

There was massive celebrations going in the cockpit of the Digimon Megazord as Tai announced it "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted!"

On the battlefield the spectator that had been watching the fight sighed "Not bad Digimon Rangers. Well played."

Then he walked away.

When the battle ended the five Rangers were at the Basketball Courts.

"Once again Digimon Rangers you have won another battle" Leomon said to the Digimon Rangers "This time it was against a dangerous foe. Good job Digimon Rangers. Izzy and I will try to find out how the Digimon loyal to Daemon are growing so big, sense it happened twice already it's only far we find out why for you."

"Thanks Leomon" Tai told him.

Then Leomon and Izzy hung up while Sally turned to Amelia "So let's begin on your lessons, Kyle's told me that your uncle Mike taught you the basics of playing basketball?"

"He sure did" Amelia told her.

Sally then got into position "Well it's time to review and enhance your skills before the game. It's important to practice before a well played game don't you think?"

"Alright" Amelia said to her friend.

Tai, Max, and Kyle watched as Sally began to teach Amelia some points on how to play the game of basketball.

With the stranger that had watched the battle with the Digimon Rangers and the unknown monster, the stranger was now walking alone but his sword glew.

"Ah my trusty sword Urumasa, you've awaken once again! Which means one of those Digimon Rangers is another worthy opponent for us. Don't worry we will find out who it is and just as we've been continuing to do against the Red Ranger of the Samurai we will find who is worthy to fight against us."

With this the spectator walks away placing the sword back onto his back.

**End of Chapter.**

** Another battle has came and ended! The Digimon Rangers had a rough time dealing with Apemon/Musyamon. Now they have mad their appearance on Earth! What battle will come next? Find out next. And what did you think about me adding Bulk and Spike in this chapter? Chapter 3: Insects invasion. For those that have watched Power Rangers Samurai, who is this spectator? One hundred points to those who know that answer.**


	4. Chapter 3: Insect Invasion

Chapter 3: Insect Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.

Amelia had to admit that Sally was an excellent teacher when it came to basketball. The White and Yellow Digimon Rangers were going two-on-two with Max, and Tai. Kyle kept the record of the points. Amelia had the ball and started dribbling the ball. The score was 18-18 a tie game. Two more points would be needed to win for both teams. She was stopped by Max whom tried to stop her advance, his movement would've worked against a normal human but Amelia certainly wasn't normal.

The White Digimon Ranger excepted this and weaved passed Max's defenses. Max tried to stop his friend once again but Amelia's Samurai training payed off! She was able to throw the basketball. This fooled Tai whom thought the basketball was going to go out of bounds but he forgot about Sally's incredible speed. Only once he finally remembered of Sally's ability did he know what was going on. He tried to get the basketball first but was too slow! Sally appeared grabbing the basketball and with all her might dunked the basketball into the hoop.

"That's game!" Kyle shouted "The girls win this one!"

With this the Yellow and White Digimon Rangers gave each other high fives.

"Good job Sally" Amelia told her friend.

"Likewise" Sally said to Amelia "You really learned fast."

Max and Tai turned to each other giving each other high fives. Let's face it, they could've lost worse like not being able to score any points.

"Well get them next time" Tai said to Max.

"You bet we will!" Max said to his friend.

Tai and Max gave the girls a high five with Tai speaking up "Good job ladies,"

"That was a nice play" Max admitted as he shook Sally's hand then he turned to Amelia "So how did you know that Sally would've caught the basketball?"

Amelia just smiled at the Asian "Easy it's part of a Samurai's training to antipate his or her opponent's moves and to trust their instincts."

"Well" Tai began "Why don't we get something to eat."

"Great idea" Sally said "After a good game it's nice to know that we need a rest and spend time with one another."

"She's right" Max said "Even though Leomon isn't able to train us as the Samurai Rangers do, we need to spend some time together...Anyone know any place?"

"Well I wouldn't" Amelia said "I really never got out of the Shiba Family house." **A/N** **The Samurai Dojo's name**

"You need to get out more" Tai told her.

"Well I am being raised by two Samurai Rangers" Amelia said "Now even though I can't become one myself-"

"What why can't you become a Samurai Ranger?" Max asked.

"The Samurai Ranger's powers are passed down by blood" Amelia said to him "I don't have the Red Samurai Ranger or the Yellow Samurai Ranger's blood, I'm adopted."

"Well so I guess being a Digimon Ranger is a great privilege for you" Tai said.

"It is" Amelia admitted "Now I can use my Samurai skills to do what my father and mother have done in the pass, to protect the world."

"And Digital World" Kyle added on.

"That too" Amelia said.

"I've always wanted to fight alongside one that's training to become a Samurai" Tai said.

"Her skills are useful" Sally complemented.

"In fact all of our skills are useful" Kyle said "If we could somehow combine our skills we would be an unstoppable force."

"We would" Tai said.

Sally turned to Amelia "Do you think your parents would let us stay at your house?"

"I don't know" Amelia said "The Samurai Rangers often are training there, and I will be training there myself, so I should be fine." She paused "Maybe Kyle might be able to come to my house, sense he's already began training."

"They might expect us to train and really there isn't anything much to do" Amelia confessed "Other than training."

"Well, I'm not ready to try training like a Samurai" Tai said "But we could improve on our fighting skills."

Sally, and Max turned to him as he continued "We can't let Amelia be the only Digimon Ranger to fight in close combat alone. Now she's good, I'll admit it, but sooner or later an opponent might kill her."

"He's right" Sally admitted

"So do you think they'll help train us?" Max asked Amelia "You know not as a Samurai but to improve our fighting skills?"

Amelia actually smiled at this "Well I don't see why they wouldn't after all we are going to be together for a long time. Plus you are my friends."

At this the four other Digimon Rangers noticed her turning. Were Samurai taught that they had to leave their friends behind? With a confirmed nod from Amelia she answered their unasked question "Yes, in order to protect their friends and keep them safe a Samurai must leave their friends behind. Uncle Mike learned the hard way."

She remembered the time her Uncle told her about that experience. She recalled him watching as his friends were attacked by a Nighlok. He told her how bad he felt afterwards. Jayden her father had the same experience once the other Samurai Rangers found out that only he could seal Master Xandred permanently underground. At this Tai turned to her "Well I can understand why your father taught you that meaning but Amelia we are a team and as your friends we have to be an exception."

"That's true" Amelia admitted "My father did have to make an exception for the other Samurai Rangers as well. At one point he resisted the call to get the other Samurai Rangers. He wanted to do it alone but Jii talked him into it."

"So do you think they'll allow us to try to sharpen our skills?" Max asked her.

"They might" Amelia said "But they'll be wanting to know why all my friends would want to sharpen their skills."

"And we can't exactly tell anyone even the Samurai Rangers that we are the Digimon Rangers" Tai muttered.

"I'm sure they'll allow us to sharpen our skills for at least two days" Amelia told them "But afterwards even if they'll allow us to train more, they'll be wondering why."

"So what if we just trained for an hour or two?" Tai suggested "Wouldn't they get the message then that we are just there to become stronger?"

"Yeah" Sally said "That way you won't have to miss out on your father's training."

"And then" Max said "We can fine somewhere else to hang out."

Amelia actually liked this idea "That's probably the best idea I've ever heard coming from my friends. That actually might work, an hour or two a day. They won't get suspicious especially if it comes during the time I train."

Kyle nodded "Then we can just figure out where we are going each day."

"Plus if there is a Digimon attack" Sally began then she noticed her friends cringing at the mention "I know, I know, don't jinx us. Anyway if there is an attack, I'm pretty sure Amelia's home must have some sort of computer."

"It doesn't have much of computers" Amelia said "But somehow my room has a computer."

"That's a problem" Kyle muttered "Fathers won't let friends enter there daughter's room but..."

"But what?" Sally asked.

Kyle then brought out his laptop "I think I've already solved our problem."

Seeing the laptop all of the Digimon Rangers even Kyle had to laugh.

"Laptops do work" Tai admitted after the group had stopped laughing then Kyle explained himself "Now we won't have to enter Amelia's room and where ever we go."

"We have an easy ticket to go to the Digital World" Sally said with Kyle nodding "You're one step ahead of us Kyle."

Amelia got up "Well, if you really want to hone your fighting skills, we might as well introduce the rest of you to my family."

"Then let's go!" Tai said "We've got to become stronger. Our recent battles were against Champion level Digimon even if Orgemon and Apemon Digivoulved they were still Champions but stronger ones. Now as you know Amelia there are Ultimate Levels."

"Meaning?" Amelia asked as the group started off in the direction of Amelia's house.

"Well" Tai began "As you know your Digimon is a Champion Level Digimon while the rest of us have Rookie Levels, your Evoultion Digizord is Angewomon and she's an Ulimate Level Digimon. You see normally when a Champion Level Digimon Digivouvles, they'll Digivoulve to the Ulimate Level State, which Ulimates are stronger than Champions."

"I hate to say it" Kyle began "But is there a level stronger than Sublimate?"

Tai paused "Yeah, there is a level stronger than Ultimate, it's known as Mega."

"Mega?" Amelia questioned "I mean I've been around the Samurai Rangers and I've seen what our Digimon Megazord can do, even I know Mega must be powerful."

"They are" Tai said "Mega Levels are the most strongest level of power in the Digital World, luckily only a few Digimon can fully Digivoulve into Mega. So far on the Digidesten team my father's team only three Digimon well four because one took two to get to it could reach Mega Level. At this stage, a Mega Level Digimon has insane and unimaginable powers. Such power a Mega has that it could and I hate to say it destroy the Samurai Megazord easily something a Nighlok couldn't ever achieve."

"Uh what about our Megazord?" Kyle asked "Would it stand up to a Mega Level Digimon?"

"I'm sure it could withstand some blasts from a Mega Level and I think we would be able to defeat a Mega Level Digimon providing we didn't take a lot of hits" Tai said "But our Megazord would fair better against a Mega Level Digimon but we'd have to play it smart to win against a Mega Level. Don't worry like I said, only a few Digimon have been able to reach Mega."

"If you say so" Kyle said.

So Amelia continued to guide her friends to the Shiba Family house.

In the Digital World, Daemon had watched Apemon's demise and slammed his fist angerly. It's power created a powerful earthquake even in the Dark Ocean. The Demon Lord was angry that two Digimon had failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers. Although Apemon/Musyamon did a lot more damage to the Digimon Rangers than Orgemon/Devimon had.

"Blast it!" the Demon Lord shouted "These Digimon Rangers have won another battle!"

Myotismon and Cherrymon watched the Demon Lord carefully no sense on making him madder. The Demon Lord turned to them "Cherrymon tell me why we lost two Digimon?"

Cherrymon paused trying to think of a wise answer then answered the Demon Lord "My lord, these Digimon Rangers are just lucky that's all. As you saw with Apemon he fared a lot better than Orgemon. It was just pure luck."

"He's right" Myotismon said "That lucky Spiking Strike attack took Musyamon off guard and then they took advantage of him not having his sword to finish him off. They were just lucky."

"Okay, I'll buy that" Daemon paused.

"The first loss though" Cherrymon began "Was unseen my Lord, sure I saw that heroes would come to try to stop us but never had I expected those Digimon Rangers. The first loss we had was just a surprise my lord."

"True" Daemon growled turning "But at least Apemon managed to fine his way into the Human World."

Daemon thought of a new strategy "Why don't we put fear into those Good Digimon."

"What have in mind?" Myotismon asked.

"Simple...Kuwagamon!" Daemon shouted.

A Big red beetle appeared "You called my lord?"

The Digimon had what appeared to be huge bees.

"It's time to terrorize the forest area of the Digital World" Daemon said "Destroy all in your path" Daemon said.

Kuwagamon grinned "Consider that done. Come on my Flymon army it's time to take these Good Digimon down!"

Kuwagamon and his army of Flymon went off.

"Even if the Rangers foil our plans to get to the human world" Daemon said with a laugh "Doesn't mean I can do damage to the Digital World!"

Back in the human world, Amelia had just shown her friends her house. Normally no human would've seen a protective barrier of strange Japanese symbols but the Digimon Rangers saw them.

"Cool!" Max shouted "What is these Amelia?"

Amelia turned to her friend "Those are special protective symbols passed down by the Shiba Family threw generations. It's purpose was to prevent Nighlok attacks from surprise attacking us...But..."

"But what?" Kyle asked.

"They seem to be slipping as two things got passed them" Amelia said.

"What things were those?" Tai asked.

"An arrow from Uncle Antionio" Amelia began then she brought out her Digivice Morpher "And this."

"Hang on" Tai said as he saw a sensor wedged in between some rocks "What is this?"

"Those are Gap Sensors" Amelia told him "They are what detect Nighlok."

"Too bad they can't detect Digimon" Kyle said "Leomon said that he and Izzy watched Apemon and those PawnChessmon running over them and it didn't detect them."

"Well Digimon are different monsters all together" Tai reminded Kyle "These so called Nighloks were Underworld monsters. Digimon are Digital Monsters. Perhaps the Gap Sensor isn't updated to sense monsters that are Digital."

"Perhaps" Amelia said "And there is another reason, and the Samurai Rangers didn't know about Digimon."

So they opened the gates and the Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers looked at the huge house.

"This is a big house Amelia" Max said "No wonder you train here."

They followed Amelia down to the Shiba House's main door and knocked on it. This time Antonio Answered.

"Uncle Antonio!" Amelia shouted.

"Amelia" Antonio shouted then he saw and made out Kyle but there were other three people with her "Are these your Amigos and Amigas?"

"They sure are" Amelia said and Antonio turned "Jay, you're daughter's back with her friends."

"May we come in?" Amelia asked.

"Oh of course" Antonio said "Come in!"

So the five Digimon Rangers came in the Shiba House. Then waited for a moment for Jayden and Emily to run into the room. There they saw and made out Kyle and their adopted daughter then made out the three other teenagers that the wave swept. There daughter was right the five were alive.

"Welcome back Amelia" Jayden said as Mentor Jii walked into the room.

"So what brings you over here?" Emily asked.

"Well" Amelia began turning to Tai, Sally and Max "These three are also my new friends."

Jayden smiled as Tai introduced himself "I'm Tai Kamyia Jr."

"Nice to meet you Tai" Jayden said to the Digimon Rangers leader.

"I'm Max" Max said to him.

"And I'm Sally" Sally said to the Samurai Rangers.

"Nice to meet you" Emily said "I'm Emily, and this is my husband, Jayden."

"And I'm Jii" Mentor Jii said "So Amelia what makes you bring your friends here."

"Well" Tai began "I know it's short notice but is there any possible way you can help us train you know not as Samurai but hone our Fighting skills?"

"Well even though we teach the ways of a Samurai here we usually don't teach others" Jii began "But if you're Amelia's friend, we'll be glad to help you."

"How long do you want to train?" Jayden asked Tai.

"Oh about two hours a day" Tai said.

"I'm sure we could spend two hours of our day training you five" Jayden said "My own friends would be willing to help."

It was then Mia came into the room "Oh are these Amelia's new friends?"

"They are" Jayden told her.

Mia stopped and introduced herself "I'm Mia by the way the best cook in here."

At this Amelia wanted to turn her head rolling her eyes but wasn't going to be able to, luckily Jayden and Emily were able to giving Tai, Sally, Kyle, and Max the expression that despite what Mia said, she wasn't a good cook.

"Need me to cook you anything?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Uh-no thank you, thanks for offering" Tai said to her.

Jayden turned to her "I was wondering Mia if you and the others would like to train Amelia's friends."

Mia gasped "They want to train?"

"We sure do" Max replied "Something came up in a short notice and we really don't want your daughter to be the only one fighting expertly."

Mia smiled "Well I'm in so how long are they going to train?"

"For two hours a day" Jayden answered her.

Jayden knew Emily missed it but he spotted the colors on each of the teenager's clothes. They were Red, White on his daughter but he expected it was because her favorite color was white, Blue, Yellow, and Green. He then thought it was a consistence but he had suspicion in the inside that there was a reason why they were wearing the clothing. So he decided on a training course for them. Red-on-Red, Blue-on-Blue, Green-on-Green, Yellow-on-Yellow, and White well that was gonna be hard he wanted to train his daughter but he would be able to teach her separately perhaps she could even assist in help training the others. That's what he did while his friends were training under Mentor Jii's teaching.

By this time Mike, and Kevin entered the room where Jayden told them what they were going to do for two hours each day.

"So are you two in?" Jayden asked.

"Of course!" Mike said "If they really want to train, I mean we all are trained in the ways of a Samurai here but we could train them here to hone their swordsman ship."

"Yeah, I'm in" Kevin said.

"Good" Jayden said he turned to Tai "So do you want to start training today or tomorrow."

"We can start the two hours training today" Tai said without even waiting for Sally, Max, and Kyle's response. They looked at him like he had two heads like he was crazy. Then they agreed to it.

"Alright then" Jayden said "Let's start training you two Amelia, you've had some training today so why don't you just lay back and help where it is needed."

"Whatever you say father" Amelia said.

Jayden got up and lead the huge group to an opened training field "This is where we usually train."

He turned to the other Samurai Rangers "Today, I've even thought of our training partners. Today we will be teaching you four one-on-one."

The four Digimon Rangers nodded while Amelia and Mentor Jii watched from afar.

"Is there any reason why your friends want to be trained?" Mentor Jii asked her.

Amelia wanted to tell the man that was like a grandfather to her the truth but had to keep her powers secret "I'm just as surprised as everyone is, after that basketball game, it was so random."

Jayden then explained himself further "Alright then, now that the training arrangement is agreed here's how it's going to go, Tai, your with me."

"Alright" Tai said.

Jayden turned "Kevin, your with Max."

"Okay" The two Blue Rangers said.

"Sally your with Emily" Jayden said.

"Alright!" Sally and Emily shouted.

"And Kyle your with Mike" Jayden said.

The two Green Rangers looked at each other, this wasn't going to be easy for the two as Mike was the one making fun of the new Green Ranger for having trouble with an ape then finally both sighed "Fine."

So Amelia watched as her friends began training. At one point Jayden had to admit Tai and the other three friends of Ameila's skills were not so sharp then again he was the same way.

After the first hour Jayden decided to take a short break "Not bad for your first lessons. Take thirty minutes before we continue for the second hour."

"Alright" Tai said.

While the adults left Amelia ran down to her friends.

"How was it?" Amelia asked.

"Brutal" Max, Tai, and Kyle muttered "Never known anyone to be hard when it comes to training."

Only Sally and Amelia had the boy's sympathy as Sally explained herself "Well, I'm used to it because of all the sports I've played. Some coaches were like that."

"And to think Amelia has to go threw this everyday" Max muttered.

Suddenly the Digivice Morphers began beeping. Being cautious Tai and the Digimon Rangers turned to make sure none of the Samurai Rangers had heard it, then Tai answered "We read you Leomon"

"Digimon Rangers, Daemon has launched an assault in the Forest in the Digital World" Leomon said.

"We're on our way!" Tai said.

Izzy's voice sounded "You'll need briefing! Come to the Headquarters immediately!"

"We're on our way!" Tai repeated himself.

Quickly Kyle brought out his Laptop and set it down on a table with Tai positioning his Digivice in front of the computer's monitor "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the Digi-Port opened and sucked the Digimon Rangers inside and transported them to their headquarters.

Izzy and Tentomon were monitoring the attack while the headquarter's computer turned on and the Digimon Rangers landed in the area.

"What is the Digimon attacking it now?" Amelia asked.

Leomon answered pointing to the screen.

Seeing the bug made Sally freeze "Uh yuck, its a discussing red beetle."

Tentomon overheard her "Are you talking to me?"

"No" Sally said "You're a cute red beetle Tentomon, I was referring to the Digimon attacking. "

"Oh well that's different" Tentomon said then Izzy answered them "It's name is Kuwagamon and his a Champion Level Digimon. His technique Scissor Claw will cut opponents in quarters within minutes!"

"What are those bees?" Max asked.

"Those" Leomon said "Are Flymon, Champion Level Digimon. Their Brown Stinger attack can poison foes."

"Nice to know" Amelia said.

"Normally we would've let you go" Leomon said "If it was only Kuwagamon but he has friends with him those Flymon will be problematic."

They turned to see Izzy designing something.

"What are you designing?" Amelia asked.

"A new weapon for you Digimon Rangers" Izzy explained "It's called the Digi-Crest Cannon."

"Digi-Crest Cannon?" Amelia asked.

"Exactly, this Cannon uses your Crest symbols and unites them into one strong blast to destroy multiple enemies" Izzy explained then he hit himself on the head "Oh man you made me explain how it works."

Tentomon looked at Izzy "They just wanted some information on what the weapon was, but the extra information on how it works will come in handy."

"It's not yet complete" Izzy told the Digimon Rangers "But it might be useful in your battle against Kuwagamon and his army of Flymon."

"Alright" Tai said.

"Leomon will ring you when it's complete" Izzy told Tai "My hunch is telling me you'll need this weapon to defeat them though. Try to hold off as long as possible."

"You got Izzy" Max said.

Without no further words the Digimon Rangers rushed out of their Headquarters and walked into the forest area. Thousands of In-Training Digimon were fleeing before Kuwagamon. Some like Agumon and Biyomon were fighting against it giving the weaker in training Digimon some time.

"Pepper Breathe!" the Agumon shouted

They combined their attacks and created a huge flaming fireball coming at them.

"Spiral Twister!" the Biyomon shouted.

They combined their attacks together and created a huge green Spiraling twister.

"PawnChessmon Black!" Kuwagamon shouted "Pyramid Formation!"

The pawn Chessmon that were with him stood on each other and formed a Pyramid. So much power this defense had that it completely negated the attack without any of them taking damage.

"What?" an Agumon shouted.

"Impossible!" a Biyomon shouted.

Kuwagamon managed to get an Agumon within his jaws and shouted "No Flymon!"

The army of Flymon at his side took aim at the Digimon that were fighting him "Brown Stinger!"

Kuwagamon threw the Agumon he had to a tree. The Agumon landed hard on the ground. While the Biyomon and Agumon ran for safety desperately weaving in and out avoiding the Brown Stingers.

"That's enough!" a voice sounded.

"What?" Kuwagamon asked as the five Digimon Rangers still in human form appeared in front of him "Oh the Digimon Rangers!"

"You won't be causing this destruction anymore" Max declared.

"Yeah you big ugly insect" Kyle shouted "You're days of terrorizing the week is over!"

"Digivices!" Tai shouted and the team got their Digivice Morphers out shouting "Go, Go Digital!"

With this, there was a powerful blast of white light as it surrounded the five humans. The Digimon D.N.A inside the five humans was reactivated causing the light to form. Each of the humans morphed with each getting their Ranger uniforms, their tails, ears and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger Ready" Tai announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger Ready" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger Ready" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger Ready" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger Ready" Kyle announced last.

"So" Kuwagamon shouted "You wish to fight me then so be it! Pawnchessmon get them!"

The Pawnchessmon charged and this time while the Digimon Rangers were fighting, Kuwagamon decided to attack.

"Now Flymon!" Kuwagamon shouted.

"**Brown Stinger!**" the Flymon shouted as they rained down their stingers on the Digimon Rangers.

The Stingers hit each of the Digimon Rangers in their chests but luckily their suits negated the attack's poison but sparks were flying each time the attacks hit. They tried to ignore this but the Pawchessmon nailed each of the Digimon Rangers with their spears. Once again right in their chest. The Digimon Rangers were all flung backwards rolling onto the ground with Amelia the White Ranger landing on all fours skidding backwards a bit. They regrouped.

"Oh man" Tai muttered as he and his friends tried to avoid the Brown Stinger attacks "This Kuwagamon's acting like a General."

He ducked a Brown Stinger attack then nailed a Pawnchessmon with his claw. It went down.

"Then let's try our attacks on the PawnChessmon" Kyle suggested as he took down a second Pawnchessmon "Then we can focus on the Flymon."

"Good idea Kyle" Max said as he took down another Pawnchessmon.

"If they'll give us time to that is" Sally shouted.

Amelia ducked a spear trust and then rewarded it with a sharp claw. She then flipped slicing another one down. She was about to turn the tables to help her friends when a three Flymon took aim "**Brown Stinger!**"

Three Stingers hit her causing sparks to fly from her and to make her stumble. Two Pawnchessmon speared her in the stomach causing sparks to fly from her.

"Amelia!" Tai shouted as the White Ranger tried to fight off the swarming numbers of Pawnchessmon off.

"I'm okay for now" Amelia said as she took down another Pawnchessmon.

Then it happened two grabbed onto her arms. She kicked out at them but two more grabbed her legs then with all their might threw her over to Kuwagamon.

"Good job Pawnchessmon!" Kuwagamon shouted he waited for the right moment catching the White Ranger with his pitchers "Now I wonder how I can cut you to quarters."

Amelia's arms were pinned down but she still didn't give up "Still not giving in then here have this Scissor Claw!"

With this Kuwagumon's jaws clamped down on her trying to cut her in half. Sparks flew from her but his attack wasn't able to cut her in half instead she retaliated slicing him with a freed claw. Then he threw her to a tree. She would've landed headfirst but she managed to land on her feet after taking down four Pawnchessmon in the process.

"You okay?" Kyle asked her.

"I don't know how I managed to not be cut in half" Amelia admitted "But at least I freed myself. Besides this is more harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah, these Pawnchessmon are week but with the help of these Flymon they aren't that week. So what do you say we teach the Pawnchessmon some manners?" Kyle asked her as she and him continued to dodge Brown Stinger attacks and cut down Pawnchessmon.

"Let's do it" Amelia said.

So the Digimon Rangers regrouped.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Tai shouted unleashing his attack.

His attack struck home taking down at least Ten Pawnchessmon.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

The two attacks combined to make a deadly dosage of rock and blue blasts.

These struck another twenty Pawnchessmon ten per the Digimon Ranger that attacked.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

His attack struck home and took down ten more Pawnchessmon.

Finally Amelia put the last ten down "**Lighting Claw!**"

She went right threw them and with lighting protruding from the Pawnchessmon took them down. Now they were facing the Four Flymon and one Kuwagamon.

"Pretty impressive Digimon Rangers!" Kuwagamon declared "But you haven't beaten us yet!"

With this the Flymon under Kuwagamon's commands charged. Tparks to fly from them and for them to be rolling backwards. The Power Rangers Digimon fought back hard. But the Flymon easily flew out of the way allowing the Digimon Rangers to try attack Kuwagamon whom easily sliced them with his claws causing them to roll backwards with Amelia skidding on all fours. The five recovered but not before the Flymon took aim "**Brown Stingers!**"

They blasted the five Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from them then Kuwagamon flew right over the Five Digimon Rangers before they could recover shouting "**Scissor Claw!**"

The Digimon Rangers fell to the ground rolling backwards once again with Amelia landing and skidding on all fours.

Steam was coming from the five Digimon Rangers.

"Oh man" Tai said "These five are too much."

Back at the Digimon Ranger's headquarters Leomon and Tentomon whom stopped for a moment to peak at the Digimon Ranger's performance were getting worried.

"Oh" Tentomon shouted "Izzy, you've got to let me help them, just for a bit."

Leomon turned to Izzy "I think Tentomon's help is needed Izzy, he could distract the Flymon long enough for you to complete the Digi-Crest Cannon."

"It's done!" Izzy shouted "They've held out long enough"

"Then send it to them immediately!" Leomon ordered.

"On it!" Izzy shouted.

He dialed the Digimon Ranger's com links "Digimon Ranger's your weapon is ready! I'm sending you it now!"

The message got threw to the Digimon Rangers just as they got back onto their feet with Amelia standing up right. Just as they did a cannon appeared over them and each one took the Cannon.

"What the heck?" Kuwagamon shouted "Where did they get that?"

"Oh man!" Tai shouted "Thanks Izzy!"

"Couldn't have came at a better time!" Amelia added on.

Each Digimon Ranger held the huge cannon in their hands right behind each other. Their crest symbols began glowing vanishing and sending energy into the cannon the Digimon Rangers were holding.

"What is this?" Kuwagamon asked again as he saw the glow the Flymon had also paused.

"Kuwagamon take this, this is payback!" Tai announced as his crest symbol seemed to have been the last one that vanished into the cannon then he pressed the trigger "**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

Powerful Energy gathered up and sent out a powerful beam of light firing out all five of the Digimon Ranger's Crest Tags at Kuwagamon and his army of Flymon.

The Crest Tags hit created a huge explosion with all five Crest Symbols unleashing their fury of what they meant. Kuwagamon and his army of Flymon were finally taken down in an huge explosion. Strangely though only one seemed to have vanished.

"Oh man that rocked!" Sally shouted seeing that the Flymon had been killed instantly no hope for them Digivoulving! Then again only one was.

"Thanks to Izzy" Tai said "We've managed to defeat Kuwagamon for one round-"

"But judging that I'm getting an energy reading from the same Digimon" Amelia began.

"He's Digivoulving!" was the group's response.

Sure enough Kuwagamon did come back only as a big green Preying Mantis with two huge scythes.

"Now I'll slice you all and deliver your bodies to Daemon!" the new Digimon shouted.

At the Digimon Ranger's Headquarters Leomon growled "Kuwagamon has Digivoulved Rangers! He's now Snimon a higher Champion Level Digimon. If you think Kuwagamon could carve you up badly, Snimon can carve you up quicker with his Twin Sickle attack in no time!"

"Let's not try to find that out" Amelia said.

"You got it!" was the response then they aimed their Digivice Morphers into the sky. "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

The Digivice Morphers sent out information high into the air and it rained the white information down on the Digimon Rangers and the Digimon Rangers announced their zords.

"Guilmon...Digivoulve too...Growlmon!"

"Gatomon...Digivoulve too...Angewomon!"

"Gabumon Digivoulve too...Garurumon!"

"Renamon Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!"

"Wormmon Digivoulve too...Stingmon!"

One by one the Digimon Rangers appeared in the Evolution Digizords.

"How cute" Snimon shouted "You all can Digivoulve too but it's not good enough!"

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "Let's not mess around with him, it's time to D.N.A Digivoulve!"

"You got!" was the response.

Each Digimon Ranger picked up their Digivices and then placed it into the D.N.A zone of each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits.

The words D.N.A Evolution shown in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and the transformation began! a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord was ready for action.

"Oh, so you think going Ultimate will help you against me" Snimon declared "Like that will help you."

In the cockpit of the Megazord Tai turned to the rest "Well he doesn't have his army of Flymon with him so let's take him down!"

"Let's" Amelia said.

Snimon and the Digimon Megazord charged. He raised his scythes but wasn't able to land a blow on them instead they landed blows on him up to three which caused him to stumble backwards sparks flying from him as they made contact.

"Grr, then try surviving this **Twin Sickles**!" Snimon shouted.

He then swung out his scythes sending out purple beams out at the Digimon Megazord. These beams hit causing sparks to fly from the Megazord as the attack continued. The Digimon Megazord stumbled as more and more attacks struck it.

"Oh man" Amelia began "He's barraging us with this move."

"Then we'll just have to barrage him with our moves!" Sally said.

"Certainly what do you have in mind?" Tai asked Sally.

"Why this" Sally shouted "**Fox Tail Inferno**!"

The Digimon Megazord's tails split apart with flames on each end then sent them out towards Snimon.

The attack his Snimon causing Sparks to fly from him each time each of the nine blue flames struck him "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Snimon shouted as he stumbled "That wasn't fun!"

Tai then decided to press on "Alright then **Pyro Blaster!**"

The Digimon Megazord gathered in a huge fire blast and sent it out towards Snimon. The attack strikes him unprepared and sparks fly from him as he falls to the ground.

"Nice one" Amelia complemented her friends.

"Now let's finish this fight" Tai said.

The Digimon Rangers nodded "You got it!"

The Digimon Megazord started to gain in light energy from it's wings.

Snimon recovered but not in time to prevent what happened next "Oh-no this isn't gonna be good for me!"

The Digimon Megazord took to the skies and inside the Digimon Megazord the Digimon Rangers took aim and with a punching movement like Angemon shouted "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The Digimon Megazord aimed it's hand punching out the finishing move. The powerful burst of holy light penetrated Snimon causing two holes to show from him.

"This is impossible!" Snimon shouted "I was the most feared Digimon in the forest!"

Then he fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. The Digimon Rangers had won another battle.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "Crises adverted."

The Digimon Rangers made sure the locals were alright.

"Yeah were fine" a Biyomon said "Thanks to you."

Amelia went over to check the injured Agumon his injuries were non fatal and he would recover "I'm okay" the Agumon told her.

"Alright then" Amelia said she turned and joined her friends as Tai shouted "Let's report back to the our headquaters."

So the Digimon Rangers left the area with the many good Digimon cheering for them. They had never seen humans that fought without a Digimon at their side and it made them feel well to know their backs were covered once again.

Once in their headquarters they were congratulated by Leomon.

"Digimon Rangers" Leomon began "You're doing well. Not only have you beaten Kuwagamon but you have given the Good Digimon around here new hope and even faith."

"Yeah well" Max said turning to Izzy "We wouldn't have been able to win had Izzy not given us the cannon any time soon."

Izzy turned "You did well none the less, you held off as long as you could, luckily it was ready when Kuwagamon started to attack you five."

"Well" Tai said "We have to get back to Earth, we've got an extra hour of training with Amelia's family."

Leomon nodded "Izzy and I have been monitoring it and it will help you out in future battles. Please continue to train with them."

So the Digimon Rangers turned back to the computer that had brought them to their headquarters with Tai shouting "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the Digimon Rangers appeared back into the real world where only ten minutes had passed and the Samurai Rangers didn't notice Kyle's computer on. There they would rest for a quite a while thinking of what they had just did. They had just won another battle against Daemon and knew themselves that Daemon wasn't the typical villain the Power Rangers fought in the past. He was stronger and smarter.

**End of Chapter!**

** This chapter is over and the Digi-Crest Cannon is the only weapon in the Digimon Ranger's arsenal. I did it only because all of the Power Rangers seem to have some sort of cannon weapon. So in order to stay original with the Power Ranger series I had to give them a cannon weapon of some sort. Reviews please and in the next chapter a new part of the Digimon ****Megazord will be shown: Chapter 4: Tai's quest.**


	5. Chapter 4: Spell on Red P1

Chapter 4: Spell on Fire P1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.

Night had fallen over the city. The rest of the Digimon Rangers had left the Shiba House. They felt a little better that they had a little bit of training each day. Amelia watched them leave silently. The White Digimon Ranger was now smiling. They were her friends. Now she didn't have many friends due to her constantly training to be a worthy samurai. Antionio and Jayden watched as the teenaged girl watched her friends exit the door.

Jayden watched as his daughter walked over to him "So what did you think of my friends?"

"Tai was really impressive" Jayden said "In fact while they were training I could sense they were serious."

Emily also came out to speak to Amelia as well "Even Sally was amazing! I got to tell you this, she was fast." she paused looking at Antonio "Almost as fast as Antonio is when he's the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"So is there really no reason why they want to train for two hours a day?" Jayden asked Amelia.

Amelia nodded "Yep, it came at a shocker to me as well. I can understand myself but why the rest of my friends."

Antonio was smiling "That black guy Kyle, is smart. Mike says that nearly the first thirty minutes Kyle was learning fast."

Mentor Jii walked out as well "True and each one of your friends Amelia had a trait, nearly like you, I mean you've always been able to land on your feet, Kyle well he's smart, I had him and Mike take a pop quiz and Kyle even though he didn't know any of the material passed it with flying colors. Then like Emily said, Sally was fast."

He turned to Jayden "What did Tai show you?"

Jayden answered the man as best as he could "I felt his determination. Not only that but I felt his courage as well, it was way off the charts even for a Samurai. Sort of like me but as much as I hate to say it a touch higher than me."

Amelia held back her thoughts _Well, Tai is the son of a leader as well father. That father as Tai has told me before leaving, was just as couragous as he is at our age. Even younger._

"The Asian Max" Kevin began "Was interested in friendship and teamwork."

"Well Amelia" Jayden began "I guess we'll be training them tomorrow as well. This time alongside you."

"That was their plan" Amelia told him

"Well" Emily began "Let's call it a night then! We've got some more training to go down to."

The family went into the house to go to bed unaware something evil was watching over them.

While Amelia was sleeping she heard the sound of the Gap Sensor go off. She rose from her bed as Jayden rushed by with Emily at his side. Amelia wanted to go and help them as she was a Power Ranger as well but thought better, sense the Gap Sensor was going off, this meant a Nighlok was attacking! That or appeared! Amelia was sure she could take a Nighlok down but her skills were needed to defend the Digital World and sense both the mother and the father would want to know who the new Ranger helping them was, it was best to not get involved right now.

Sighing silently she lay back down in the bed. Trying to ignore the Gap Sensor. Back outside Jayden and his wife looked at each other then nodded. The two quickly ran out to confront the Nighlok.

They found it and the two of them engaged the Nighlok. The Nighlok was having trouble even defending against the two experienced Samurai Rangers.

This action got the attention of Daemon and his henchmen way in the Dark Ocean. The Demon Lord was angry that a third evil Digimon was unable to defeat the Digimon Rangers. Cherrymon was quick to tell his master that victory would've been theirs had the Rangers not have had that Cannon. They would've won.

Now with this third loss the Demon Lord was steaming angry! Three of his loyal subjects had bit the dust! These Power Rangers were worthy foes indeed. Now he cast his gaze watching the two Samurai Rangers fight against the Nighlok expertly.

"Looks like Earth has monsters after all" Daemon said.

"Master" Myotismon spoke to the Demon Lord "You're not thinking of helping that pathetic excuse for a monster are you?"

"Silence!" Daemon roared smacking Myotismon in the face "I will not hear that from you!"

"Yes, my Master!" Myotismon said as he bowed before the Demon Lord "Forgive my lord I spoke out of bonds!"

Cherrymon looked at his fellow Demon Lord and shook his head disapprovingly "Even I see why our master is doing this. It is a clever scheme but will it work?"

Daemon turned to the old cherry tree "It will, all we have to do is put a spell on the Red Samurai Ranger and make him fight against the Digimon Rangers."

"How do we do that?" Myotismon asked.

"Simple" Daemon said "But first let's help out our little friend shall we?"

With this the Demon Lord used his power to create a vortex shouting his command to Cherrymon "Cherrymon greet our guest and bring her to me once she's successfully in here."

"At once my lord" Cherrymon said going off.

Back with the two Samurai Rangers. The two were expertly fighting the Nighlok off no matter what it did.

"This is it Dayu!" Jayden told her "Spin Sword, Flame Smasher!"

"Spin Sword" Emily the Yellow Ranger shouted "Earth Trembler!"

The two Spin swords shot out their powers towards Dayu. The only female Nighlok on Master Xandred's crew gasped but a portal appeared from behind her and sucked her into it.

The two Samurai Rangers gasped, it wasn't a normal Nighlok vortex that was red but pure dark and evil. The portal closed and Dayu had escaped.

"Were here!" Kevin shouted as he Mike, Antonio, and Mia at his side but they stopped as well

"Where's the Nighlok?"

"Dayu?" Emily asked "She's vanished been sucked in by a portal."

"This isn't good" Mia said.

"She'll be back though" Jayden said "Let's go back"

With Jayden at their side the Samurai Rangers headed home. Meanwhile Dayu had landed in the Dark Ocean of the Digital World. She looked around to see monsters. No something told her they were stronger than Nighlok so she had to play it safe and not insult them as she did with plenty of the other Nighloks. Then she saw a big Cherry Tree coming over towards her. Unlike most Cherry trees this one had eyes and was walking on what appeared to be a cane.

_Oh an old tree, Octoroo would've been great friends with this guy_ Dayu thought.

"Are you alright?" the Cherry tree asked.

This surprised Dayu but she had seen lesser monsters speak but a Cherry Tree? That was impossible. As if sensing the former Nighlok's thoughts Cherrymon introduced himself "Sorry miss, let me introduce myself, I am Cherrymon loyal Digimon subordinate to Lord Daemon."

"Daemon?" Dayu asked then she introduced herself "I'm Dayu, what brings me here and where are we?"

"You are in the Digital World" Cherrymon said.

Dayu looked at the Dark Ocean "Doesn't look like a Digital World. Looks like a dark colored ocean.

"Oh you are in the Digital World Dayu just looking at what you say is true, the location we are in is called the Dark Ocean." Cherrymon said.

"Oh that makes sense" Dayu said to Cherrymon "But who is this Daemon you speak of?"

"He's the Master and Lord of all evil Digimon!" Cherrymon said "And he begs you to meet him, so would you please follow me?"

Dayu didn't say a word but nodded her head better than saying no. Cherrymon led Dayu to meet the biggest Demon monster she had ever saw and knew it must've been this Daemon Digimon as Cherrymon and a vampire Digimon was bowing to him with Cherrymon speaking up "I have brought her here just as you requested my lord."

Daemon turned to Dayu "Greetings" he began and it was then Dayu felt the Digimon's evil power. _This power is stronger than Xandreds! Master Xandred would look like a toothpick compared to this guy._

Daemon continued as if he sensed Dayu's uneasness "Were all villians around here missy. I'm the Demon Lord Digimon Daemon! And who are you?"

"I'm Dayu" Dayu said.

"What a wonderful name my dear" Daemon told her "I couldn't help but notice you're fight with those what are they called?"

"The Samurai Rangers!" Dayu growled "They successfully defeated our people from flooding the Earth!"

"Hey that's just like us" Myotismon said he didn't say anything further as a glare from Daemon silenced him as the Demon Lord continued his explanation "Forgive my subordinate Myotismon. But it's true now let me tell you my story."

So Daemon told Dayu about his accomplishments then to when a Digidesten Tai trapped him in the Dark Ocean.

"Ever sense then" Daemon finished "Myotismon, Cherrymon and I have been plotting our revenge in order to take over the Digital World. But first we have to break free of this Dark Ocean."

"Oh" Dayu said "So why have you brought me here?"

Daemon turned to her "We have a set of Power Rangers here ourselves. They call themselves the Digimon Rangers."

"I'm listening" Dayu said.

Daemon continued "What do you say we team up and you become one of my Subordinates."

"Me a Subordinate?" Dayu asked "I've been Master Xandred's subordinates so it would do me good to become one of your Subordinates. What do I have to do?"

Daemon chuckled "All you have to do is help one of my Digimon Warriors into what we Digimon call the Human World."

"Then what?" Dayu asked.

"Then you will become my subordinate" Daemon told her.

"Let me get this straight all I have to do is guide one of your Digimon Warriors into the Human World and I'm in? What's your strategy to handle both Samurai and Digimon Rangers?"

"Believe it or not Dayu" Cherrymon told her "Those Gap Sensors that had detected you aren't able to detect a Digimon, so the Samurai Rangers wouldn't be the problem. The Digimon Rangers on the other hand will be."

She was about to say more when Daemon interrupted her before she could speak "I must admit you had great skill against those Samurai Rangers but...You wouldn't stand a chance against the Digimon Rangers right now."

"Then what can I do?" Dayu asked.

"Simple" Daemon said "All you have to do as I said is guide a Digimon to the Human World, then I shall give you a new form. One that will allow you to be a match to the Digimon Rangers and one you can exact your revenge on those Samurai Rangers."

"Sounds like a deal!" Dayu said "So what's the scheme today?"

Myotismon, Cherrymon and Dayu turned to Daemon. The Demon Lord smiled "Why we pit father against daughter."

"Father against daughter?" Dayu asked.

Cherrymon spoke to her "Yes, the Red Samurai Ranger has a daughter and she's the White Digimon Ranger."

"Interesting" Dayu said "But how do you expect the Red Samurai Ranger to fight against the White Digimon Ranger?"

Daemon smiled "Simple we get the two to morph and show each other their special identies, then"

"Then what?" Dayu asked.

"Then" Daemon chuckled then he snapped his fingers and a ghost Digimon appeared "Then Bakemon will handle the rest."

"You got it boss" Bakemon said "When it comes to putting Spells on people or turning into them, no one does it better than a Bakemon!"

Daemon turned to Dayu "This is the Digimon I want you to help find a way into the Human World of Earth. Like I said he's the Digimon that will put the Red Samurai Ranger against his daughter. Plus sense it will still be night when you arrive on Earth, have fun in terrorizing humans until morning."

Dayu nodded "Consider that done Daemon."

"I'm going to have a good night!" Bakemon laughed.

With this she and the Bakemon began to try to find away into the human world.

Daemon turned to his subordinates "The White Digimon Ranger has finally met her match. She might be the Red Samurai Ranger's daughter but isn't experienced as he is. This will be her downfall."

"But what about the other Digimon Rangers?" Cherrymon asked.

"Why" Daemon said "That's why we'll keep the other Digimon Rangers occupied. Immediately when Bakemon forces the Red Samurai Ranger to fight against the White Digimon Ranger, we'll attack with a Digimon in the Digital World. There the other Digimon Rangers must fight against the evil Digimon. Without their White Ranger to help them, they will surely struggle."

"But it sounds like you know the one we send to distract the Digimon Rangers will be destroyed" Myotismon pointed out.

"That's because it will" Daemon said "Bakemon is the true Digimon were sending today and he'll be in the real world!"

"Devidramon!" Daemon shouted "Show yourself!"

A big black Dragon with wings appeared "You called my Lord?"

Daemon nodded "When the time is right you will provide the distraction we need."

"Consider that done!" Devidramon shouted.

In the human world. Dayu had appeared in the human world. She was careful not to cross any Gap Senors. She was still struggling to recover from the wounds she received earlier from the Samurai Rangers. Beside her was Bakemon.

"There I've brought you into the human world" She told him.

"Oh goody" Bakemon said "So this is the Human World, well now it's time to get to work."

"I'll be waiting here" Dayu told him.

"Suit yourself" Bakemon said "But I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Dayu asked.

"How about you cross one of those Gap Sensors?" Bakemon asked.

"I'm already injured!" Dayu berated him "You want me to be killed before I get the chance to get a new form?"

"You misjudge my motives" Bakemon told her "While your terrorizing people and the Samurai Rangers come to get you, I'll cast my spell on the Red Ranger."

"Alright then we'll play it your way" Dayu sighed.

"But first" Bakemon said "Let me have some fun."

"Well if you want to" Dayu sighed again.

"Time to show humans ghost do exist!" Bakemon said.

He flew off towards houses giving Dayu time to recover from her earlier fight with the Samurai Rangers. The first house he went into was a Club House. The Club House was the house of Bulk and Spike.

"Please remind me why we are sleeping on the floor?" Spike asked his uncle.

"Because these are what tridiagonal Samurai used to sleep on" Bulk told his nephew "And like I said before, we must live like the Samurai."

The two flattened out their beds then ran over to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Spike beat his Uncle in it first then the two ran over to the sinks. Only once they ran to the sinks had the lights turned on. Bakemon was waiting for the two. The moment the two looked in the mirror they saw him.

Blinking once Bulk mentioned Spike to turn the lights off. He rubbed his eyes then turned to Spike "Spike! Did you see what I saw?"

Spike was speechless shaking "I-I-I-I-I think so Uncle Bulk."

Then the two turned the lights on and saw Bakemon whom now showed them his teeth shouting one word "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This did it Bulk and Spike looked at one another, shut off the light in the bathroom and shouted "!"

Then the two fainted with Bakemon laughing at them.

"That was too easy" Bakemon declared as he looked a the passed out forms of Bulk and Spike "Now how were the Samurai Rangers able to prevent Master Xandred from flooding the Earth. Humans are so easily scared!"

With this Bakemon flew off to find more targets. All threw the night screams of terror rose from every household in the city.

From her vantage point Dayu just smiled this was one tactic Master Xandred never thought to do, use a ghost to scare humans senseless. Now she was sure the Sanzuso River was rising but now the river had dried up "This is music to my ears" Dayu said laughing away.

Bakemon tried one last attempt. He saw the Shiba House hold. He saw the Symbols and knew it was the Red Samurai Ranger's house. He then floated down to Dayu.

"You're not half bad" Dayu said "For a Digimon."

"Yeah well I saw the Shiba Family house, shall I put the Red Ranger in my spell?"

Dayu smiled but shook her head no "Sadly our orders are to wait till we draw the Samurai Rangers and at least this White Digimon Ranger out."

"It is getting lighter out" Bakemon confirmed.

"But not light enough" Dayu told him.

Bakemon then smiled "Well at least let them feel my presense, I'm told A Samurai is good with those things."

"Hmm" Dayu said with a smile "Go ahead, it's bound to drive the Red Samurai Ranger and the White Digimon Ranger out of their house and follow us."

"Perfect timing to set the trap" Bakemon said.

"If you think you can bypass their symbols then go for it" Dayu said.

Bakemon flew to the Shiba House. Sense he was a Digimon he was able to by pass the Gap Sensors and even the special barrier.

"What barrier?" Bakemon whispered his thoughts to himself "That was easy."

He then continued inward to spy on the Red Samurai Ranger and the White Digimon Ranger. The barrier might've not sensed the Digimon's presence but Amelia's did. She bolted up right in her bed and looked around the room. Bakemon was just above the startled girl and she nearly hit her head on him. She still looked around just as Bakemon left her room.

"What is this?" Amelia asked then she pulled out her Digivice Morpher even with Bakemon gone she still felt his presence "Leomon do you read me?"

"Yes?" Leomon asked her "What is it?"

"My Digimon Senses are ringing" Amelia told him "Their detecting a Digimon."

Leomon checked the monitors monitoring her house but even when they didn't detect Bakemon Leomon felt it too "You're right, I'm sensing it too Amelia, but the cameras aren't picking it up. Be careful."

"Alright then" Amelia said "I'm going to investigate."

She then placed her Digivice in her Pajama pocket and began to walk to the door in her room.

Bakemon appeared in Jayden's and Emily's room. Just like Amelia, Jayden sensed the Digimon's prescene right away. Bakemon tried not to make himself identified, it worked so well that Jayden still sensed it. Emily his wife stirred from her bed "Jayden?"

She opened her eyes "What's wrong?"

"You don't sense it?" Jayden asked her.

"I'm sensing a presence" he told her.

"I'm not sensing anything" Emily told him.

"Yeah well" Jayden said to her "I better check on Amelia. Go back to sleep."

Emily did as Jayden also walked to his door. He opened the door and just in case there was a burglar in the house Jayden decided to arm himself with his spin sword. Opening the door to his room he jumped out swinging his sword. Amelia saw this hissed, and then backflipped out of the way landing perfectly on her two feet. Once Jayden saw the girl's feet he ran out of the room and looked at his daughter "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Amelia said "What's up?"

"I'm guessing you sensed it to" Jayden told her.

"This presence?" Amelia asked "Of course."

"Great" Jayden said "At least one person here is sensing it. Unlike last time I felt something like this."

Bakemon then decided to go and floated into the wall going right threw it and creating a small eerie breeze. This sent father and daughter into a stance with Amelia carefully at her father's side and her father holding his sword up expertly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I am" Amelia said.

Then just as Bakemon left the household the pretense left.

"I'm still sensing the presence" Jayden said with Amelia agreeing with him "But it's left the Shiba House."

"Come on" Jayden told her "Get dressed and we'll check the barrier."

Amelia nodded and ran into her room and quickly put a new pair of clothes on. She was followed by her father as they looked at the barrier. Nothing appeared to have been broken. The symbols were working perfectly.

Meanwhile Bakemon reported to Dayu.

"It's done" Bakemon told her "They know of my presence!"

"Well now" Dayu said as the morning sun rose "I think it's nearly morning enough."

So she waited for the morning to reach nine o' clock. The Samurai Rangers and Amelia were sitting down getting ready for breakfast. There Jayden and Amelia told them about the events of last night.

"That's strange" Mentor Jii said "I know Jayden's senses could detect things like that, but for Amelia to sense it too, this isn't a good thing."

"Did you two see anything?" Kevin asked.

"No, but we did feel a breeze" Amelia told her uncle.

"Now that you mentioned it" Mia said "News reports are saying that the people in the city experienced ghost sightings"

"Ghost sightings?" Mike asked her and she nodded "I've heard it while coming to the Shiba House. Apparently during the night a ghost was seen in people's bathrooms and even bedrooms scaring both adults and children alike and laughing at them before vanishing.

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off. Amelia heard this and for once Jayden turned to Amelia "Please come with us this time."

"What?" Mike asked "You're bringing your daughter along?"

"Perhaps there is a reason why she's been able to sense the presence I felt" Jayden said "Like perhaps just possibly she does have a Samurai Ranger's blood."

"Then in that case" Mike began "She could've been a Samurai all this time."

"Exactly" Jayden said.

So the seven humans ran out. Then they confronted Dayu. Not only that the same nightly presence was felt by Amelia and Jayden.

"Becareful" Jayden warned the other Samurai Rangers "There's something else here."

"He's right" Amelia said.

The Six Samurai Rangers stood up "Samurizers...Go, Go Samurai!"

With this the six Samurai Rangers wrote down kanji for each of their elements then turned into their Power Ranger forms "Samurai Ranger Ready!"

Suddenly the Samurai Rangers heard something beep in Amelia's pocket.

Silenly Amelia brought out her Digivice "Leomon..."

"I know" Leomon's voice sounded from the Digivice "This is bad timing, but there is another attack in the Digital World."

"What a day" Amelia sighed "Now I've got explaining to do."

The other Samurai Rangers wondered whom she was talking to it didn't sound like a voice they knew. Only they knew it was a good guy. Suddenly then it happened before the Samurai Rangers could react Bakemon appeared right behind Jayden and Amelia stopped right then gasping as Leomon growled out "Another Digimon!"

"A ghost one" Amelia said.

"Bakemon? What in the world?" Leomon's voice sounded threw the Digivice the Lion Digimon was confused but Izzy wasn't "Amelia, Bakemon maybe a Champion Level Digimon but have the ability to put spells on people!"

"Curses!" Leomon shouted "Izzy! This was Daemon's plan all along, you've got to call the other Digimon Rangers out of battle."

"I'm afraid they can't" Tentomon said "They are in a very hard battle against Devidramon!"

Leomon growled "Amelia, the true target is your father!"

"What?" Amelia asked then she gasped as Bakemon muttered one word "**Evil Charm!**"

Jayden heard this to and tried to swipe out at Bakemon but the Digimon's attack struck home first and Bakemon simply floated out of the sword's range. The attack's effect was begginning to work but not completely. Emily the Yellow Samuari Ranger saw her husband Struggling "Oh-no Jayden fight it!"

However Jayden couldn't hold it for long! The full effect of Bakemon's spell worked like a charm causing Jayden to become brainwashed drawing his sword.

"This isn't going to go well" Mike muttered.

Jayden turned to the other Samurai Rangers "Spin Sword Flame Smasher!"

With this Jayden sent a spiraling fire blast at his fellow Samurai Rangers. This struck causing sparks to fly from them and to have them on the ground. Then Bakemon and Dayu managed to call up a dark colored rope and tied the Samurai Rangers to the ground.

"The Trap is set!" Bakemon declared "Now we fully have the Red Samurai Ranger in our control! Now Red Ranger, attack your daughter!"

"Don't do it Jayden!" Emily shouted "You'll kill her!"

Jayden simply ignored it as he drew his sword "Prepare to die Amelia."

Amelia knew she had no choice but to do what she had to do. Thanks to Daemon her secret was known to the other Samurai Rangers. If she didn't fight her father she would be killed. If she were to die then Daemon would succeed in breaking out of the Dark Ocean and conquering the two worlds. Sighing once she held up her Digivice whispering to Leomon and Izzy "I'm sorry you two but I have to do this before I can help the other Digimon Rangers."

"Go ahead" Leomon said "You're powers won't abandon you sense you had no choice but to do it."

"Alright then" Amelia said grabbing her Digivice Morpher "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

With this to the captured Samurai Ranger's eyes, there was a powerful burst of white light. Then Amelia's transformation began. Her Digimon D.N.A. Erupted from inside her body! Then she went into her white color suit and skirt. She grew her Cat Ears, her Cat Tail then finally grew her claws.

When the light show ended the Samurai Rangers watched as the light ended with Amelia in a White Ranger uniform.

"Amelia's a White Ranger?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"White Gatomon Ranger Ready" Amelia said as she got into position.

Bakemon let this information sink into Jayden's brain and gave Jayden enough time to realize what he was about to do.

"No!" Jayden shouted "I won't fight against my daughter even if she is a new Power Ranger of some kind."

"You have no choice" Bakemon laughed at him "Do it!"

With this Bakemon's Evil Charm worked and Jayden was forced to move his Spin Sword saying "Then it's time to die."

"Jayden don't!" Emily pleaded as he charged Amelia.

Amelia brought up her claws and protected herself from Jayden's sword. They repealed his sword then he attacked her again but she repealed it again. This would repeat itself with Amelia determined to free her father. Jayden finally nailed her sparks flew from her chest but she didn't back down. Then she regretfully sliced her father's arm. He backed away as sparks flew.

"I'm sorry father" Amelia said.

"Not as sorry as your going to be" the brainwashed Jayden said he then sliced her again sparks flew but not before she kicked him away.

He then aimed his Spin Sword "Spin Sword...Flame Smasher!"

Fire was shot out towards her and this struck her! Sparks flew from her as she went onto all fours even skidding on the ground.

"Oh man" Amelia muttered as she got up.

Leomon and Izzy watched the two battles with worry. Could Amelia pull this off?

Izzy then saw the answer to her problem "Amelia, if you can find somehow to hold him off until the others arrive to aide you,"

Amelia had gotten onto her feet and began to fight against her father as she spoke "I'm listening!"

She then sighed "**Lighting Claw!**"

Lighting crackled as she swiped out at her father going right threw him. Sparks flew from the Red Samurai Ranger and he rolled onto the ground easily getting up "Alright then, It's time to turn up the heat. Spin Sword...Fire Smasher!"

With this Jayden's weapon became a huge sword that looked like it could act as a shield.

"Things have just gotten worse for me" Amelia admitted as her father hit the ground with his weapon.

Flames erupted from underneath her body and sparks flew as fire came up towards her. Once again she was on all fours.

"Man" Mike began "This isn't going to go well but at least she's not falling onto the ground.

Izzy then completed his words "Amelia just hold him off long enough for your friends to arrive. You're father can be freed but the Spell on him has to be worn off."

"How do we do that?" Amelia asked.

"By defeating Bakemon!" Izzy shouted "He's the main Digimon that's been responsible for the night of fright last night"

"Alright then" Amelia said "I should be able to hold out long enough for them to arrive."

Then she went back to battle against her father.

Izzy turned to Leomon "Leomon this is the kind of thing we need to help them. Sense this other fight is a Diversion and Bakemon's the real fight, I believe Tentomon and I can handle Devidramon."

Leomon turned "I'll go to help you."

"No!" Izzy told him "Sorry but the Rangers will need to know what's going on, please monitor Amelia."

"Alright" Leomon sighed he hated to admit it but Izzy was right.

One Mentor was needed at all times in the Digimon Ranger's Headquarters. He only hoped Izzy and Tentomon could reach the area in time.

At the fight scene with Devidramon the Digimon Rangers were struggling.

Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle had tried to use every bit of their training they received from the Samurai Rangers. Despite what they were doing it wasn't enough.

"Crimson Eyes!" Devidramon shouted.

Devidramon's red eyes landed the blow on the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew and they fell onto the ground.

"Oh-man" Tai muttered "This isn't going well, Leomon we need Amelia!"

"Amelia's having a bit of trouble herself" Leomon told him "Izzy's on his way to relieve your fight against Devidramon. Just hang out a bit longer!"

"Alright" Tai said.

Then the Digimon Rangers came up to fight against Devidramon while Izzy and Tentomon raced to the location where the Digimon Rangers were fighting in.

**End of Chapter! Another chapter of the Digimon Rangers is over. And it's a two part Chapter. Can Amelia survive against her father? Will Izzy reach the others Digimon Rangers in time. Find out next time on Power Rangers Digimon. Chapter 5: Spell on Fire P2. **

**I know I told you this chapter would've been Tai's Adventure but there was one more battle the Digimon Megazord in it's regular state had to make it's appearance and that was with the Samurai Rangers watching. This and the other chapter is the first out of many chapters that will have the Digimon Rangers teaming up with the Samurai Rangers. **


	6. Chapter 5: Spell on Red P2

Chapter 5: Spell on Red P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers.**

Things were not looking too well for the Digimon Rangers. In one battle Amelia was forced to fight against her father Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger. Why was she fighting against her father? Well because Bakemon had placed a Spell on him which brainwashed the Red Samurai Ranger. The other Samurai Rangers were tied to the ground by the dark colored rope leaving the White Digimon Ranger to fight against her father alone. Both Red Samurai Ranger and White Digimon Ranger had already caused damage to the other.

Jayden had his special weapon a Fire Smasher, he had already scored two blows to her with his spin sword, had already roasted her twice and when she meant roasted she meant struck by his fire attacks. Amelia had scored damage to her father as well only swiping him once with her claw, kicking him, the giving him a Lighting Claw. Now the Red Samurai Ranger and White Digimon Ranger were looking at each other preparing for the next round. Amelia knew she wasn't as experienced as her father was so he had the edge when it came down to fighting opponents. However she also had an advantage! That advantage was that she was younger than her father perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

She didn't want to fight against her father but she remembered when he taught her a lesson right before he ever became brainwashed and right before breakfast was ready. He had told her that sometimes you may not want to hurt the ones you care about but sometimes you had to raise that sword in order to protect the world even against those that were your familiy. She didn't understand the lesson until now. The captured Samurai Rangers could only hope Amelia was up to the challenge and could hold her father off.

Then he charged her once again and she brought up and with both claws captured managed to prevent the huge Fire Smasher from falling onto the ground. Seeing that she knew what his plan was he called the weapon back into his Spin Sword then sliced out at her but she blocked it once again.

"What are you doing?" Mike the Green Samurai Ranger shouted "That's your own daughter!"

Sadly Jayden couldn't reply back as he was too brainwashed to say anything back. He tried to slice at Amelia but she blocked it with her right claw.

"Sorry father while you have one sword I have two" Amelia said as she slashed out at him with her left claw only for him to avoid it and try to fight her off.

"Unlike the time Jayden fought Kevin" Mia began "Amelia doesn't have the experience needed to fight against him."

"Amelia..." Emily said and if it wasn't for her being tied to the ground she would be helping to defend her adopted daughter. Now that she was tied to the ground she couldn't move and was silently praying in her mind.

The fight like always attracted the attention of a man. This man had long dark hair and looked like the average stranger. Dayu was quick to notice the guy "It's You! Don't spoil my new master's plan!"

The stranger ingored Dayu as he watched the fight between the two different Rangers.

"Looks like we aren't going to have a clear winner until a while now" the man said.

"Oh-no, it's Deker" Mike said.

"How do you know this?" Emily demanded "I will not let you hurt Jayden any further than he is now."

"As much as I'd like to challenge him" Deker told her "As I've stated before plenty of times, Jayden would have to be at one hundred percent strength to fight me and with his own free will."

"Then you aren't going to fight him?" Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger asked.

"Not today" Deker said "Although I've also casted my gaze on that White Ranger."

"You will not hurt my daughter!" Emily shouted.

"It seems like everyone is hurting her" Deker told her.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"You think this is the first time I saw her fight against a monster before?" Deker asked her "She's almost equal to her father Jayden. Perhaps she is the second person for my sword."

"Anyway" Kevin began then ended his sentence "What did you mean this fight will take long? Isn't it against the rules to keep the fight running longer?"

Deker smiled as he answered the Blue Samurai Ranger "That maybe within your rules and any other Ranger rules but like all Rules sometimes they are meant to be broken...Now watch very closely."

The captured Samurai Rangers turned to the battle viewing the fight. Just in time to see Amelia repealing her father's sword. Then slashing out at him with her left then repositioned her claws as if like a well trained Samurai waited for her opponent.

"Notice how she's not rushing her opponent as the Red Ranger is" Deker explained as the White Digimon Ranger repealed his claws and forced him to back away.

The Samurai Rangers were silent listening to him speak as he continued "The White Digimon Ranger is just stalling him as best she can."

"What for?" Mike asked then he wanted to slap himself in the forehead "Shutting up now."

Deker ignored him "She's just managing to hold him, she knows she can't defeat him so she's just delaying him, now even this can help her pull out a win. While she's just defending herself she doesn't want to waste her own energy fighting against him. She knows who the true enemy is."

"And that is?" Antonio asked.

"Why that's the Ghost monster" Deker said "She knows he is the source of Jayden's corruption but if she tries to attack him then he'll make the Red Ranger attack her. If she ingores the Red Ranger while trying to defeat the ghost, then she'll most likely lose that fight."

So the Samurai Rangers watched as father and daughter squared off.

"Wait a moment" Mia said after the two crossed claws/swords all eyes turned to her "Sense she was raised as a Samurai-"

"Be quiet!" Dayu roared "Or I'll finish you all off myself."

Deker turned to her as she eyed him "And don't you even think of siding with them once I made up my mind to."

Deker crossed his arms "Dayu...I'm nothing but a noble type of half Nighlok half human, I fight for my own ordeals."

Dayu smirked "Well let's see if you have the guts to say that to Lord Daemon."

"Daemon?" Amelia asked cocking her head.

"Amelia watch out!" Emily shouted "Don't forget whom your fighting against!"

"What?" Amelia asked she turned her head but her father's spin sword struck her. Sparks flew from her but she refused to fall but she did stumble a bit giving Jayden enough time to attack.

"Spin Sword Flame Smasher!" Jayden shouted.

This time Amelia was ready, with her cat like senses she was able to see him unleash the attack and jump over it with her claws out stretched and just like Jayden had done plenty of times before her, she slashed him with both claws as she came down. Sparks flew from him as her backed away from her.

"That wasn't half bad" Mike admitted.

"Then I guess it's time to turn up the heat" Jayden said "You're doing so well against my Spin Sword dear so I guess it's time to recall my Fire Smasher!"

With this Jayden placed a fire red disk on the Spin sword and changed it into his big sword weapon.

Amelia watched her father closely as he charged her. This time she brought up both claws to counter the blade. This was the only way for her to counter the blade. With both her hands and claws working together she was able to repeal the blade but then he kicked her then slammed the huge sword onto the ground. Once more flames erupted underneath her feet, several sparks flew out from her as the attack forced her to finally got onto all fours.

"And now it's time to die!" Jayden declared.

He raised his sword but Amelia somersaulted out of the sword's range right underneath her father's legs and nicely jumped onto her two feet then with her claws crackling with lighting shouted "Then I guess I'll have to crank up my powers...**Lighting Claw!**"

She sliced out at her father's back, sparks flew from her father's back as her electrical claws struck him. He fell onto the ground then flipped onto his feet.

"So you're not going to quickly die are you?" He asked her.

Deker finally saw this "Even though her strategy is working, she's unsure how many of the Fire Smasher's attacks she can handle before her ranger form breaks down."

Indeed Deker was right Amelia was unsure how many more attacks she could handle but she had to keep fighting him. Running away from battle wasn't in the Samurai's code. She knew it and even when Jayden was brainwashed she knew he knew it. There was only one way it would end for him and that was if he killed her and there was only one way for her to win, this was if her friends arrived her on time. There was only one thoughts on Amelia's mind _Leomon...Please hurry. Otherwise I'm finished._

Despite this she repositioned her claws getting ready once again to fight her father.

**Dark Ocean**

Daemon was happy! He had watched Amelia struggling at first the Red Samurai Ranger and the White Digimon Ranger were equal but finally saw that her father's attacks were starting to have an impact on the White Ranger's form. He knew she didn't know how much more damage she could take from her father before her form basically wore off. She would have to morph again but that would only be if she didn't break anything as her suit wore off.

"That's right Jayden" Daemon said "Kill you're own daughter! Then you will be brainwashed forever, and I will use your skills to destroy the other Digimon Rangers!"

Cherrymon had to admit it the Demon Lord had finally found a plan that might be able to finally destroy the Digimon Rangers. Cherrymon hated to tell Daemon that many Good Digimon were rising up against his evil followers thanks to the Digimon Rangers appearing and saving villages and forest alike. Myotismon also was grinning to him the death of any hero would be terrific, he loved to see humans cry over their fallen heroes. Once Jayden killed his own daughter and once Daemon lifted the brainwashing spell he would enjoy Jayden's pain.

"Say My lord" Myotismon said "How about that once Jayden see's his daughter dead by his own power, how about we watch him wallow in dispair as they give her a burrial?"

"Sounds like a great idea" Daemon told his subordinate then he smack Myotismon in the back of the head causing the vampire to rub the back of his head this was a trait Daemon had picked up while watching humans watch NCIS. "And give him a chance to find his own way out of Bakemon's evil charm as he did to one Nighlok's spell? No way."

Cherrymon was holding back his laughter at Myotismon rubbing the back of his head then spoke "While I would love to see him wallow in despair, Lord Daemon is right, Jayden has got to be one of the smartest Red Rangers I've ever seen. Surely he'd find away to completely resist Bakemon's spell."

Daemon turned his attention viewing the fight between father and daughter "But the fight is too early. Once those Digimon Rangers come to aide Amelia things might turn so the Red Ranger will have to finish this fast."

With this the Demon Lord and his two subordinates watched the incredible death battle with Daemon sending a message to Bakemon.

On the battlefield Bakemon heard his master's call "What is it Master Daemon?"

Daemon's voice entered threw his head so loud that only Dayu could hear him "**Steel the other Samurai Ranger's Disks."**

"At once Lord Daemon!" Bakemon shouted and he turned to the Samurai Rangers "**Dark Claw!**"

The Samurai Rangers didn't see Bakemon's claws coming but then watched as something grabbed the Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green Samurai Ranger's disks. They watched as the disks were in Bakemon's hands.

"That ghost has our disks!" the four Samurai Rangers shouted.

"This is no fantastico" Antonio the Gold Ranger muttered.

Amelia knew what was coming and pressed on the attack, no sense on letting her father have another advantage. You see he too had a cannon and with all five Samurai Ranger Disks including his own, that was a powerful cannon. She knew her form wouldn't be able to withstand one blast of the attack, well maybe it could, it all depended on what sixth disk he used.

In the Digimon Ranger's headquarters even Leomon was growing worried. He too saw what this powerful Cannon the Red Samurai Ranger could do to a Nighlok it nearly not only flew them backwards miles away from the impact but it could kill them instantly! Leomon contacted Izzy.

"Izzy!"

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"How far are you to the Digimon Rangers?"

"We're almost there, what's the problem?" Izzy asked.

"Amelia was able to hold her father off for a while but things are slowly changing! You must get to the Digimon Rangers fast or Amelia might be killed instantly even with her Ranger form on!"

"I'm on it!" Izzy shouted "On the double!"

With the Digimon Rangers, they were slowly making Devidramon tired. They continuously dodged his attacks and kept on nailing him with their claws. Sparks were flying but Devidramon finally scored one powerful Crimson Claw attack. The Digimon Rangers rolled onto the ground.

"Oh-man" Tai muttered "If only we caught onto Daemon's trap earlier! We wouldn't have been in this position."

He noticed Kyle kneeling "What is it Kyle?"

"Amelia's not going to be able to hold her own for long" Kyle said "We have to defeat Devidramon right now."

"Well then let's give it the approach!" Sally said.

"I'm with you" Max told her "Besides we can't run from this fight too many local Digimon are watching us."

It was true the fight with Devidramon had gathered quite a huge crowd of Digimon. They were cheering the Digimon Rangers on.

"Come on Digimon Rangers!" a Patamon shouted "You can do it!"

"Silence" Devidramon shouted "Or I'll destroy all of you!"

Tai then looked at his friends "Shall we combined our attacks together and hope for the best?"

"Let's!" was the response.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted unleashing his attack.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Tai shouted.

The four attacks struck Devidramon and sparks flew from him and caused the Digimon to fall onto the ground but he wasn't out.

"If only Amelia was here" Sally groaned "We could use the Digi-Crest Cannon to finish him off."

"Too bad she's not here!" Devidramon shouted "Red Eyes!"

Red lasers came out of his eyes towards the Digimon Rangers! The attack struck and sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers they fell onto the ground and there was a faint yellow light as the suits on each of the Digimon Rangers deactivated turning them back into their human selves but not in front of the thousands of Digimon watching lucky for them due to Devidramon scaring them all away with it's death threat.

"What's this?" Devidramon asked "You've ran out of power! Now you're friend won't be able to get your help, it ends!"

"Not so fast Devidramon!" came the voice of Izzy.

"Back off!" Tentomon's voice sounded "**Super Shocker!**"

An electrical attack was sent towards Devidramon striking him on the chest causing sparks to fly from him. The pitch dark dragon Digimon stumbled backwards stunned as Izzy came to the Digimon Ranger's aide "I'm glad you four are alright."

"We wouldn't be if it wasn't for you" Tai told him "We gave it our all."

"Don't worry" Izzy told Tai "Sense this Digimon isn't the one Daemon wants you to fight well he did but it's not the one that's the main one Daemon sent, get to HQ and then get to Amelia's aide!"

"What about you?" Max asked.

"Tentomon and I have this covered" Izzy told them "Right Tentomon?"

"Right Izzy!" Tentomon shouted.

"Digivoulve!" Izzy ordered.

With this Izzy's Digivice glew and Tentomon started glowing yellow "Tentomon...Digivoulve too...Kabuterimon!"

In Tentomon's place was a huge blue insect with four wings and a deadly horn on his head.

"Go" Kabuterimon said turning to Devidramon "I'll handle this."

"Handle me and you'll die!" Devidramon shouted charging Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon took to the skies shouting his attack "**Electro Shocker!**"

An big blue electrical ball came down on Devidramon sending the evil Digmon to the ground with a massive thud. Kabuterimon and Izzy prepared for the fight as the Digimon Rangers ran over to their HQ.

"How is she Leomon?" Tai asked.

Leomon pointed out at the screen and they saw that Amelia was now facing her father whom now had his whole Fire Smasher glowing with fire. Knowing what was happening Leomon turned to them and held out an energy ball.

"What is this?" Kyle asked.

"It's more power for Amelia." Leomon said "Give it to her so that her Ranger form can handle what things come at her when you get there, she won't last long if that sword of her father's turns into a cannon and he hits her with it! In fact in her weakened state although she won't admit it to you, the cannon will kill her instantly even with the suit on!"

Kyle tucked it into his Digivice Morpher as Tai turned "Come on we've got to help Amelia!"

Sally turned "Is there any way we can release the spell Bakemon has on Jayden?"

"Amelia knows the answer" Leomon told her "She'll tell you. That is if you make it in time to help her and just like I said to Amelia sense the Samurai Rangers are present, you will be forgiven if they find out your identities."

"Got it!" Tai said he turned to the computer "Digi-Port open!"

With this the Digi-Port opened and lead them straight onto the battlefield.

"What is this?" Bakemon asked as he noticed something glowing and then Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle came out.

"How did they do that?" Kevin wondered.

"This is it Amelia" Jayden told his daughter "Please meet my Fire Smashere...Cannon Blast Mode!"

Amelia saw that the cannon was leveled and pointed towards her. Jayden turned to Bakemon "Give me those disks!"

Bakemon threw the disks but they didn't get to the Red Ranger. Instead it was Sally that grabbed each and every single disk from Bakemon.

"Curses your Renamon D.N.A" Bakemon shouted.

Amelia then took her chance to kick her father's weapon out from his hands turning it back into it's sword mode. He then sliced her and sparks flew from her as she stumbled backwards.

Kyle ran up to her "Amelia hold out your Digivice."

She obeyed "What for?"

A glow started to come from the two Digivices but Amelia felt more of her strength coming back as Kyle answered her "Leomon saw that your form was weakening and gave some more power."

"I'll have to thank him after this" Amelia said to Kyle as she stood up.

Tai turned to the Red Samurai Ranger whom had looked at the four other kids.

"Move out" Jayden warned "I must fight the White Digimon Ranger."

"Like that's gonna happen" Tai told him "You're daughter's not the only Digimon Ranger now...Digivices!"

At this Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle brought out their Digivices shouting "Go-Go Digital!"

With this a faint white light surrounded the four Digimon Rangers. Their D.N.A was reawakened once again, they gained their colors, they grew their ears, tails and claws of their Ranger forms.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced laugh.

"Their Green Ranger's a worm?" Mike asked "And I thought my symbol was bad. I feel for him."

"So are these new Rangers?" Kevin asked.

"Indeed they are" Deker said still in his human form smiling "I don't know what they call themselves just yet but it looks like I was right" he paused turning to the Yellow Samurai Ranger "You're daughter is the second perfect opponent, she was able to successfully hold her father off long enough till help arrived."

With this Deker walked off vanishing in the distance.

Dayu turned to Bakemon "Well Daemon did say that sooner or later they would come to Amelia's aide...What are you staring at me for? Didn't Daemon order you to order the Red Samurai Ranger to attack all Digimon Rangers?"

"Oh yeah" Bakemon said he pointed to the Red Samurai Ranger "Take them down Red Boy!"

"Give me back those disks" Jayden ordered the Yellow Digimon Ranger.

"If you want em" Sally declared "You're going to have to catch me first, then you'll have to make me give em to you."

"Then I'll assume that you want to be killed" Jayden said he charged them.

Amelia turned to Tai "My father's is under a brainwashing spell, the other Samurai Rangers have been caught in some sort of dark rope,"

"Okay so they won't be able to help us" Tai said then he turned to Amelia "What are you saying?"

"Is he dense or what?" Mike muttered.

"In order to free my father from the spell" Amelia told Tai "We have to defeat Bakemon."

"Alright then so we just have to tie down the Red Ranger" Tai said.

"Exactly" Amelia said she turned to Sally and Kyle "Which with Sally and Kyle, I believe we can do exactly that, can I ask you and Max to handle Bakemon?"

"With pleasure!" Tai said "Max and I've been wanting to avenge what Daemon had done to us earlier. Then we could find someway to free the Samurai Rangers."

After Amelia shook her head, the Five Digimon Rangers went into action. The Red Samurai Ranger charged Sally the Yellow Digimon Ranger but she was too fast to be hit from his sword as it met Amelia's claws. Like before Amelia struggled against countering the big sword but thanks to Sally was able to lift it up. Quickly Jayden dodged a swipe from Kyle. He then slammed the sword into the ground.

Fire shot upwards at the three Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew from the three of them but secretly before splitting up, Sally managed to give all five of her friends the disk and they hid them so well. Thanks to this the Red Samurai Ranger didn't get the disks. They recovered though and Amelia gave Sally the nod whispering to Sally "Remember what we did to Orgemon?"

Sally nodded in response "Good idea!"

Tai and Max fought against Bakemon.

"I don't get how you got here!" Bakemon shouted "But "You'll die!"

"Think again!" Tai shouted as he and Max sliced Bakemon. Sparks flew from the ghost Digimon and he stumbled.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Tai shouted.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Gabumon shouted.

The two attacks struck Bakemon and many sparks flew from him as he fell to the ground, but he swiftly got up. He turned trying to ask Dayu for help but she under Daemon's mental orders retreated leaving Bakemon to deal with his fate.

Amelia and her father crossed claws and sword plenty of times while Kyle and Sally circled waiting for their chance. This worked on Orgemon so why wouldn't it work on the Red Samurai Ranger?

Instead of her slicing her father with her claws Amelia decided to activate a new attack and her Gatomon D.N.A inside her told her of a second technique she had and it was time for her to try it."

_Well I've always wondered why Gatomon have Tail Rings_ Amelia thought raising her tail "**Cats Tail Hypnotism!**"

The tail ring started to glow and the Red Ranger was memorized from the spell causing his movements to become slow.

"Now Sally!" Amelia shouted "But don't hurt him too much!"

"I'm on it!" Sally declared as she jumped up high. Jayden turned his gaze towards her wondering what the Yellow Digimon Ranger was up to "**Diamond Storm!**"

White diamonds were formed around her body then sent at him with very fast speed. Sparks flew from the Red Samurai Ranger each time a Diamond connected and caused him to fall onto the ground and disarming him of his weapon.

"Now!" Sally and Amelia shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kyle shouted "**Sticky Nets!**"

With this Kyle sent sticky webs at the downed Samurai Ranger. They were not electrical and Kyle explained why "Well he is your father Amelia so I figured why not do a normal Sticky Nets attack?"

"Good idea" Amelia said.

"He should stay down for about the remaining time we defeat Bakemon in round one" Kyle said.

Amelia smiled behind her helmet at her friend. Perhaps that's what Leomon meant in defeating Bakemon. They would have to try.

So the Five Digimon Rangers regrouped facing Bakemon. The Ghost Digimon saw them "It's not over! I'll tear you all apart myself **Dark Claw!**"

He lashed out a dark claw but Amelia swiped at it destroying it and causing the Ghost Digimon to back away. Then all five Digimon Rangers took turns swiping out at him on all angles. The attacks work and he stumbles.

"Try this Evil Charm!" Bakemon shouted.

"This is the brainwashing spell" Amelia shouted.

"Pyro Sphere!" Tai shouted and his attack blocked the Evil Charm attack which caused Bakemon to growl "No way!"

"Oh yes way" Tai told him, then he turned to Amelia "So what do you say we give this ghost a little payback of what he had your father nearly doing to you?"

"Let's go for it!" Amelia shouted.

With this the five Digimon Rangers held out their Digivices with Amelia getting up in front as a huge cannon appeared over each of the Digimon Ranger's heads.

"Now that's a Cannon!" Kevin laughed.

Leomon's voice boomed threw the Digivices "This Cannon has different attacks with different Rangers and their Crest Symbols Whoever is in front gives the Cannon it's attack!"

Tai nodded towards Amelia "So that means sense you are in front of us you're symbol is the one it counts last."

Amelia turned "Then let's show him what we're made of.

"Hold on!" Bakemon pleaded "Take that huge weapon back, I'll fight fair I promise!"

"Yeah right" Tai said "My father's told me all about you and your kind Bakemon."

"So here is what happens if you mess with my father" Amelia told Bakemon "Light Digi-Crest Cannon!"

Once again the Digi-Crest Cannon gathered in all of the Digimon Ranger's Crest Symbols with Amelia's being last. The symbol of Light appeared as Amelia pulled the trigger. A burst of light erupted and a cannon blast was fired. The blast had the Crest of Light showing all the way towards Bakemon. The Cannon struck Bakemon and being loaded with the Crest of Light caused Bakemon to exploded in a powerful burst of white light! Then vanish.

"I can't believe it! They did it!" Mike shouted.

Jayden was freed from the Evil Charm's spell and the Digimon Rangers noticed him stiring "What happened?"

Then he remembered that he had seen his daughter transform into a Power Ranger. He turned to the White Digimon Ranger "Amelia, you have some explaining to do when we get back. But what happened?"

Mike answered as the rope binding the Samurai Rangers vanished "You fought against your daughter trying to kill her."

"I what?" Jayden asked "I tried to kill my own daughter? I would never."

"You were under a brainwashing spell from Bakemon" Tai told the Red Samurai Ranger "Bakemon are known to be excellent spell casters."

"You sound familiar do I know you?" Jayden asked Tai.

"You should" Tai said to him as the other Samurai Rangers were laughing at their leader's confusion.

Jayden then caught sight of Amelia staring out "Amelia? What's wrong."

"Tai are you getting this?" Amelia asked.

Tai heard her and whirled about "I sure am! No question it's an Energy Reading."

"Meaning?" Kevin asked.

"Bakemon's Digivoulving!" all five Digimon Rangers shouted.

That was true. Moments later Bakemon had appeared but as another ghost. This one looked like a Grim Reaper. With an eerie eyeball necklace and a big scythe "Oh Digimon Rangers, I'm not fully destroyed yet!"

"Whoa!" Antonio shouted "Wasn't he that one white ghost? What happened?"

"He's Digivoulve" Tai said "All Digimon like Bakemon can Digivoulve or grow into the next level of power. Alright Digimon Rangers...Get ready to take down our first Ultimate Level Digimon."

Leomon's voice sounded threw the Digivices "You must be cautious Digimon Rangers, you are going up against Phantomon, as Tai stated he is an Ultimate Level Digimon! Be ware of his Shadow Scythe attack!"

Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers were about to run up but were held back by the Digimon Rangers.

"You should let us take this on" Tai warned "Digimon are not your normal Nighlok. There twice as strong than any Nighlok you've faced and..."

"And what?" Mike asked.

"Considering that Phantomon is an Ultimate Level...He's at the second strongest level a Digimon can get" Tai told him "As great as your Zords maybe they won't be a match to an Ultimate especially if it's your first time fighting against it."

"So what do we do about it?" Mia asked.

"Leave it to us!" Max told her "Our Zords are meant to tackle evil Digimon. They would be more suited against a Digimon then yours."

"Okay then" Emily said "We'll watch you but if things start to go wrong, please allow us to help you."

"Deal" Tai said.

Then all five Digimon Rangers raised their Digivices "We need Evolution Digi-zord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the Five Digimon Rangers went into their Zords.

"Whoa!" Antonio shouted "Those Zords those New Rangers have are moi beino!"

"I'm jealous" Mike said turning to Jayden and Emily "You're daughter and our niece has an Angel for a Zord. That Zord is hot! Man Kyle's impressing me, that little worm became a huge wasp!"

"So all five Digimon Rangers want a piece of me?" Phantomon declared "Then they'll get a piece!"

He charged slashing at the Growlmon Digi-Zord. Two times the two clashed claws with Growlmon missing and Phantomon's hitting. Sparks flew each time Phantomon made the hit but finally the Growlmon Digi-Zord hit Phantomon with his claw and the Digimon went flying backwards.

"Now Amelia, Max, and Sally you four join forces with me and we'll attack together" Tai shouted "Kyle attack last."

"Gotcha!" was the response from all four other Digimon Rangers.

With this the Digimon Rangers pressed on their attacks with Tai being the first one to shout his "**Pyro Blaster!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**" Amelia shouted.

"**Howling Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Sally shouted.

The four attacks struck Phantomon at once. Many sparks flew from him as Kyle dove down "**Spiking Strike!**"

The purple blade sank into Phantomon and sparks flew from him but the Ghost recovered then sliced the Stingmon Evolution Digi-Zord.

It fell onto the ground as sparks flew from him.

"And now" Phantomon shouted "**Shadow Scythe!**"

He slashed out a powerful slice out of his Scythe! It then continued on with a dark shadow coming over to all five Evolution Digizords!"

Sparks flew as the attacks hit.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "It's time to combine now! D.N.A Zone!"

With this Amelia, Max, Sally, and Kyle placed their Digivice Morphers into the D.N.A Zone.

The words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each of their cockpits. A big white Digi-Egg Covered the Zords as their power rose to the Ultimate Level. Then the transformation began. First to come was the feet, the Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizord bent over and became the feet with Kyubbimon's tails splitting off. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then the Growlmon Evolution Digizord's claw's became attached to the arms of the zord. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**DIGIMON MEGAZORD!**"

"Whoa!" Emily shouted "That's one mean looking Zord."

"And" Kevin said in disbelief "It's power level even for a basic Megazord formation...Is higher than that."

"So it's time to tango with the mighty Digimon Megazord" Phantomon began "Then let's dance."

He charged the Megazord swinging his staff. The Digimon Megazord's right claw repealed the scythe then it's left claw nailed Phantomon sparks flew but Phantomon tried again this time the Megazord failed to block the scythe. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as it nailed Phantomon a double blow with both of it's claws. Sparks flew yet again from Phantomon as this time the Digimon was flown backwards a little bit before hitting the ground.

"So that's how it's going to be hugh?" Phantomon asked "Then let's try this!"

With this he turned himself invisible.

"Where did he go?" Tai asked.

Suddenly the Digimon Megazord was sliced by the evil Digimon's Scythe. Sparks flew each time the weapon connected and that was five. The sixth one struck the Megazord's leg causing not only sparks to fly but also for the Megazord to kneel onto it's knees.

"Stabilize the Megazord!" Tai shouted as the Digimon Rangers fought to stabilize the Megazord from falling over.

"And now" Phantomon's voice sounded "**Shadow Scythe!**"

The Digimon Rangers were able to get the Digimon Megazord onto it's feet! The Shadow Scythe attack connected and the Digimon Megazord stumbled as a series of three sparks flew from the Megazord.

"Oh man does anyone know when to see a ghost?" Max asked.

"We just need to catch him off guard" Tai said he turned to Amelia "Can you sense him coming?"

"I'll try to" Amelia said.

She closed her eyes and focused as Phantomon was still invisible. She then located Phantomon "He's right behind us!"

With this the Digimon Rangers were able to block Phantomon's Scythe with one claw. Then just as he became visible rewarded him with a kick to his face.

Amelia turned to Max "Think you can hit him with a Howling Blaster?"

"You got it!" Max told her he then pushed a button "One Howling Blaster coming up!"

With this The Digimon Megazord gathered in a huge blue blast attack. The attack struck home and plenty of sparks flew from Phantomon.

"What the?" Phantomon asked.

"Let's get him so he doesn't turn invisible anymore" Tai suggested he turned to Amelia "You know what to do!"

"Absolutely!" Ameila shouted "Heaven's Charm!"

With this The Digimon Megazord then brought it's hands together then brought them out a huge angelic light came in a wave towards Phantomon. That attack struck Phantomon and sparks flew as it Paralyzed him.

"Oh-no!" Phantomon declared.

"Too right" Tai said then he turned to the others "Let's finish this!"

The other Digimon Rangers gave him a thumbs up getting ready for the attack. The Digimon Megazord started gathering up angelic light into it's fist then flew straight up into the air.

"They are so lucky they can fly" Mia said "And in their basic form!"

"Attack fully charged" Kyle reported to Tai.

"That's good" Tai said then all five Digimon Rangers took aim then punched out shouting the finishing move "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The Digimon Megazord realized the angelic light in it's hand and was pushed back because of it. The attack strikes Phantomon creating its usual two holes in him. One entrance in the front and one exit out of the back.

"What the heck?" Phantomon asked "How was it possible they could see me?"

Then he fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. Celebrations were heard from the other Digimon Rangers as Tia announced "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted!"

With Phantomon gone the Digimon Rangers reported to the Samurai Rangers.

"You five were great!" Antonio shouted he turned to Amelia "Even you were great fighting against your father giving your friends time to come and help out."

"Thanks" Amelia said "But that fight taught me I have a long way to go."

"I'll say you do" Emily told her daughter "If you are to meet up with Deker one day you're going to need to become stronger."

"Deker?" Tai asked.

Jayden answered his fellow Red Ranger "Deker's one of our enemies, he's half human and half Nighlok, anyway he's a special type of Nighlok that wonders around looking for worthy opponents and challenge them."

Jayden turned to Emily "So he's after Amelia too is he?"

"Deker says he likes Amelia more" Emily said to him.

The Samurai Rangers turned to the Digimon Rangers with Mia saying "Why don't you five come with us, we'll be glad to talk with your friends Amelia. Plus like your father said don't think your getting out of this."

Amelia sighed she knew this would come sooner or later but surprisingly instead of being mad at her, both Emily and Jayden knelt down to Amelia then spoke to her "Don't worry Amelia we aren't mad at you. We just want to know some answers."

"Alright" Amelia said.

"So I guess we'll come with you."

Leomon's voice came threw the Digivice Morphers "Digimon Rangers, I would like to make an appearance in the meeting as well, both Izzy and I will answer their questions as well."

Mike took Amelia's Digivice "And who is this talking?"

"The name is Leomon" Leomon told the Green Samurai Ranger "One of the Mentors of the Digimon Rangers."

"Izzy's not back yet?" Amelia asked.

"He's on his way back" Leomon told her "He says he's wrapping things up with Devidramon. Once he's back we'll start the meeting is that okay with you Jayden?"

Jayden was surprised this Leomon knew his name but understood him "Agreed, we'll rest up and start training for two hours until then."

Leomon then became silent smiling to himself. The Digimon Rangers had pulled out another victory no matter what he knew Daemon was mad. The Demon Lord had lost four of his henchmen. Leomon knew that the fights wouldn't be easy but next time they wouldn't be fooled.

Crash! Kabuterimon and Devidramon hit the ground with Devidramon tired out from having to battle the Digimon Rangers and then the legendary Digidesten Izzy and his Digimon friend Tentomon. Sensing it was tired Kabuterimon took to the skies "And now I'll finish this, **Electro Shocker!**"

He fired another huge blue ball at the evil Digimon. This one hit and destroyed Devidramon. Seeing this Izzy turned "Leomon...Devidramon is defeated."

"Good report to HQ, we must meet the Samurai Rangers and answer their questions" Leomon said.

"We're on our way" Izzy said as he jumped onto Kabuterimon's back then the two took off.

**End of chapter!**

** The conclusion to Spell on Red is over! Now in the next chapter pleased be amazed as the Digimon Megazord gets it's first upgrade. Next Chapter, and I promise it will be Tai's Adventure.**

** Also I have started my first Poll. Please take time to answer it. You can find it under my Profile.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tai's Adventure

Chapter 6: Tai's Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was about ten when the Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers arrived at the Shiba House! There Mentor Ji greeted the Samurai Rangers as usual whom were in their civilian forms. He then noticed the new Rangers. These had to be new Rangers of some kind, there was a red whom usually was the leader of the Power Rangers, along with a White Ranger in place for their Pink Ranger, then a Blue Ranger, followed by a Yellow then lastly a Green Ranger. Each of the new Rangers looked identical to each other in their forms only their ears, tails, and the symbols in the middle of their chests were not identical.

"Welcome back!" Mentor Ji finally said to the Samurai Rangers "Jayden who are these new friends of yours?"

Jayden turned to the White Ranger "Well let's just say, we should know the white one."

At this Amelia turned to her father then after a reconfirmed nod from Tai Jr demorphed in bright yellow light. Which caused the Samurai Ranger's Mentor to shield his eyes as the light was too bright at first. When the light died down he was surprised to see Amelia right where the new White Ranger was.

"Amelia!" Mentor Ji shouted "It's you!"

"Sure is" Amelia said with a grin on her face.

The mentor then walked over to her then she allowed the person she saw as her grandfather to hug her "Amelia...Even though you weren't a Samurai Ranger, deep down, I knew you had potential of being a Power Ranger! You looked great."

"Thank you grandfather" Amelia said with a hint of her puring.

"Told you she purs" Mike muttered to Jayden.

"Dugh, she's part cat of some sort" Mia said "That would explain why she has always landed on her two feet-"

"Or in battle all fours!" Emily kindly interrupted.

Mentor Ji looked at the others "Then who are the others?"

With another non verbal gesture from Tai Jr, the four other Digimon Rangers demorphed.

"I don't believe my eyes!" Jayden said "Tai you are the new Red Ranger?"

"That's right" Tai said.

"So Kyle's the new Green Ranger, Max is the new Blue Ranger, and Sally is the new Yellow Ranger" Mentor Ji said.

When all of the Digimon Rangers nodded their heads Mentor Ji then asked "Then that wave one day."

"It wasn't coincidental" Tai said to him "It happened before."

"How do you know that?" Jayden asked.

Tai smiled "My own father had similar thing happen to him when he was at least ten years old."

"So where did that wave take you?" Mentor Ji asked.

"We're missing someone" Jayden said "Someone like Amelia's Mentor."

"Two of them actually" Kyle told him.

"Two Mentors?" Mentor Ji asked with Mike groaning "And I thought one Mentor was bad enough."

"Well where are they?" Mia asked.

Kyle then flipped out his laptop and opened it as each of the Digimon Rangers heard a beep from their Digivices. They knew it was a different beep as Kyle spoke "You're about to meet our two Mentors right now."

With this Tai positioned his Digivice towards the Laptop's computer screen "Digi-Port Open!"

With this bright light appeared causing the Samurai Rangers and Mentor Ji to cover their eyes. When the light show ended a lion standing like a human holding a sword in his hands alongside an older man that looked like a Scientist with a small red beetle.

"Get back Amelia!" Jayden shouted.

"Easy father" Amelia said "This lion is one of my mentors and one of the most powerful Good Digimon in the Digital World, his name is Leomon."

Jayden stopped what he was doing and looked at Leomon. His daughter spoke the truth, unlike that ghost monster what ever it's name was, this one had a completely different feel to it.

Jayden then turned to Leomon "Sorry Leomon."

"It's okay, if I were in your shoes and seen a monster appear out of a computer for the first time even I would be scared and concerned for your daughter's safety as well" Leomon said.

"And who are you?" Kevin asked the scientist.

"I'm Houshiro Izumi" Izzy said shaking Kevin's hand "Izzy for short."

"And who is this?" Mike asked the red bettle.

"He's my Digimon Partner" Izzy explained to the Samurai Ranger "His name is Tentomon."

"Good morning mr...Uh Green Samurai!" Tentomon said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Tentomon" Mike said "And my name is Mike."

"So are you two mentors of these new Rangers?" Mentor Ji asked.

"Yes" Leomon said "Izzy and I will work together to guide the Digimon Rangers to victory."

"Digimon?" Antono asked "You've mentioned it at least three times right now, what is a Digimon?"

"A Digimon is short for Digital Monster" Izzy told the Samurai Rangers and Mentor Ji "They live in the Digital World. Now as you can see before you, some Digimon like my friend Tentomon here and Leomon are good Digimon and won't normally attack a human. Like humans though there are evil Digimon like that Ghost Digimon you all saw earlier today as well."

So Leomon explained everything about the Digital World when Tai's father went in it. When it was over the Samurai Rangers were shocked to hear that a world such as the Digital World existed without anyone else knowing about it.

"So let me get this straight" Mike began "Long ago in the Digital World evil started to conquer the Digital World."

"Correct" Leomon said.

Jayden turned "Tai Jr's father Tai was one of these humans known as the Digidesten, and with seven other Digidesten he was able to defeat most evil Digimon including the evil Dark Masters."

"Correct" Izzy said and Mentor Ji turned to him "I was one of the other Digidestens, boy I've got to hand it to you, those Dark Masters were tougher than they looked."

"I seemed to remember getting my butt kicked by Puppetmon when we first met him." Tentomon muttered.

"That was because the Dark Masters took all of us by surprise" Izzy said then he allowed Emily to speak out another part of the story line "But then after that a new evil arrived in the Digital World in form of this Digimon Emperor...Three more Digidesten answered the call and were able to defeat the Digimon Emperor and even the next evil Digimon that threatened the Digital World."

"That's right" Leomon said.

"Was there any Digimon Tai Jr's father wasn't able to defeat?" Jayden asked "Like I understand you normally use Digidesten but what's this got to do with Amelia and the other Digimon Rangers?"

"Finally down to the point" Leomon said.

Tentomon then answered "There was indeed one Digimon all of us Digidesten lead by Tai's father were not able to defeat in the same way the others fell...His name was Daemon."

"Damon?" Mike said "Man even that name sounds scarier than Master Xandred."

"He was powerful" Izzy said remembering the day clearly "We were only able to defeat Daemon by sealing him away in the Dark Ocean of the Digital World."

"Now sadly" Leomon said explaining further "Damon's plotting his revenge by somehow escaping from the Dark Ocean after many years of piece in the Digital World. The Digimon Sovereigns saw this and ordered me along with Izzy to create the Digimon Rangers, in hopes for them to be able to defeat Damon once and for all."

"Whoa!" Kevin shouted turning to Tai "If you and the other Digimon Rangers are able to defeat this Damon, then you'll surpass your father."

Tai gave the blue Samurai Ranger a thumbs up sign "I sure hope we would be able to defeat Damon once and for all this time."

Jayden turned to Leomon "But why not get the Digidesten surely they would love to have a rematch with them? I mean I know they are older now and have children on their own but have you and Izzy considered making a new team of Digidesten?"

"I have" Leomon answered him "But the Digimon Sovereigns disagreed claiming that the Digimon Rangers will be able to pull of a victory. From what I saw for their four battles they fought in so far...I believe the Sovereign are right, this time Damon will be defeated and the Digital World will be in piece once again."

Antonio was not only the Gold Ranger but also the tech genius of the Samurai Rangers "But may I ask does this Digital World have any sort of connection with our world? I mean why are the Digidesten credited for saving the Digital World and Earth?"

"Simple!" Izzy said "The Digital World may want to keep it's identity a secret but the Digital World is connected with our real world if something bad happens to it...Terrible consequences will befall our world which the Digimon call the Real World as well. You see Jayden if the Digimon Rangers fail to defeat Daemon if he escapes from the Dark Ocean...Then the Digital World may fall to his hands. Not only will that world fall but the Earth will also fall into his hands as well. Trust me Damon isn't a Digimon you Samurai Rangers will be able to defeat as you did with the Nighlok. Unlike the Digimon Bakemon which was a Champion Level Digimon and Phantomon which was an Ulimate Level Digimon, Daemon is a powerful Mega Level Digimon which Tai tell them what it means."

"When a Digimon reaches the Mega Level" Tai said "They will gain unimaginable and insane powers. Now I didn't believe you Samurai Rangers could take on an Ulimate just not one during the first time you see one, but your Samurai Megazord wouldn't be useful against Daemon, in fact Daemon would easily destroy it."

"But what about your Digimon Megazord?" Mia asked "Would it fair against a Mega Level Digimon?"

"I seemed to recall asking that" Amelia said.

Tai then answered Mia "As I've answered Amelia, Our Digimon Megazord is treated as an Ultimate Level Digimon that's one level weaker than Mega. Now it would fair better than yours but it wouldn't be able to take much hits from a Mega Level Digimon. So unless it has upgrades then the Digimon Megazord could easily be destroyed as well."

"And Daemon is a fully evolved Mega Level" Izzy said "The Digimon Megazord right now wouldn't be able to withstand one blow of Daemon's attack! You Samurai Megazord would be instantly destroyed by him if one attack hit fully."

"Man" Jayden said he turned to Tai "No wonder you warned us that Digimon are stronger than Nighlok, with a Mega Level Digimon that's a problem."

So Leomon explained on how the Digimon Rangers got to the Digital World and how they gained their powers. Jayden was shocked to hear that his daughter along with her new friends had Digimon D.N.A in them just in a state of dormancy. Upon hearing that his daughter didn't run away from the Gazimon that surrounded her Jayden and Emily gave her a high five with Jayden remarking "That's the way I taught her, never to run from a fight...Good job Amelia."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

So with all the introductions done Leomon and Izzy were about to head back to the Digital World.

"Why don't you stay here?" Mentor Ji asked Leomon.

"Someone has to be watching the Digital World at all times" Leomon answered the man.

"And I have to try to make up new gadgets for the Digimon Rangers" Izzy said "If I can?"

"Isn't the Digi-Crest Cannon enough already Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Wait" Jayden said he turned to Leomon "If you and Izzy are their mentor isn't there anything you can teach the Digimon Rangers?"

Leomon sighed "Sorry, there isn't anything I can do to teach the Digimon Rangers anything. And neither does Izzy."

"Well what do you think that we help train them?" Jayden asked "That way just like us Samurai Rangers they can improve their fighting skills and have a place where they can spend some time together.

Leomon smiled "If that is what you want to do...I won't stop you and I'll allow you to help them outside of the Digital World."

Izzy turned to Jayden "Leomon's right only those with a Digivice or Digivice Morpher can enter and leave the Digital World."

"Well if there is an attack on Earth may we help then?" Emily asked.

"Sure if you really want to" Leomon said as Izzy positioned his Digivice to Kyle's Laptop "Until we meet again Samurai Rangers...Digi-Port Open!"

With this Leomon and Izzy began to return to the Digital World. When it was silent Mentor Ji looked at the Digimon Rangers then agreed with Jayden as he turned to the Digimon Rangers "You will need the training. I mean you aren't Samurai but you could use any bit of training we can give you. So will you allow us to train you for at least two hours a day?"

"That was on our agenda" Tai said.

"Then" Jayden said getting up "Let's begin your next lesson. Amelia sense Tai is the red Ranger, I think it's only fair that I teach him one-on-one at least today"

"Okay" Amelia said.

"I want you to train on what you know already to improve those skills then with Mentor Ji and Mia you will be learning from them today." Jayden said.

"You got it father!" Amelia said.

"Alright then Kevin, sense you and Max are blue you two train together for the two hours."

"Alright Jayden" Kevin said "I will not fail you."

"I will not fail you ether Tai" Max said.

"Emily my dear, you will be training Sally the Yellow Digimon Ranger" Jayden said then he turned to Mike "Mike you sense Kyle's the Green Ranger, you two train together as well."

"Alright" was the response from the remaining Digimon and Samurai Rangers.

So Tai and Jayden went out and onto another training field for one-on-one battles.

Jayden turned to Tai "Tai as the Leader of the Digimon Rangers, you must be prepared to make hard decisions."

Tai looked confused as the older Red Ranger continued "For this lesson and many other lessons to come I will teach you the roles of a leader."

"Alright then" Tai said getting into position "So are we going to get started?"

"We will" Jayden said "And if you do well today, I will allow you to spar against Amelia."

Tai's stomach twitched not only in excitement of knowing he'll go up against Amelia but also for something else."

So the two Red Rangers began their training.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was trying to hold in his anger. His latest plan to destroy the Digimon Rangers had failed but ultimately showed him that one of his earlier foes a Digidesten was now a Mentor to the Digimon Rangers.

"This is interesting" Daemon said "So a Digidesten chooses to be a mentor of the Digimon Rangers...Exciting."

Besides the Demon Lord was Myotismon and Cherrymon. Where was Dayu?

"Hey will you explain why I'm tied up?" Dayu asked.

The female Nighlok had been tied up to a table strapped down as well with Cherrymon watching her life meteor.

"Simple" Daemon told her "You wanted to join me right?"

"Yes," Dayu answered.

"Sense you accomplished your mission I gave you, I will now give you a new body, one that the Samurai Rangers will not be able to detect due to you being a Digimon."

"You're turning me into a Digimon?" Dayu asked.

"Yes" Daemon said "But sadly the real you has to be eliminated while you're new form takes place."

"As in kill me?" Dayu asked.

"No you won't die unless you move or worry about so please don't worry just lay there" Daemon told her "And trust me!"

"Alright" Dayu said.

"Myotismon...Now!" Daemon ordered.

"**Crimson Lighting!**" Myotismon shouted.

The Vampire gathered up a huge wave of red lighting in his hand then sent it out at Dayu's heart. The red lighting strikes her and sparks fly from her causing her life meter to go up and down.

"How is she Cherrymon?" Daemon asked the Cherry Tree.

"Her Life Signs are getting out of control!" Cherrymon said "By the time you give her the Digimon form and if her dying body accepts it, then her previous Nighlok form will be eliminated for sure."

"Good" Daemon said and with that he released a powerful dark wave. The Dark Wave hit the two Tesla coils and burst sending digital information in the form of black evil lighting at Dayu. The lighting struck the tied up Nighlok. Her body jerked violently as the dark lighting bounded within her blood stream. She lost consciousness and Cherrymon carefully checked her Life Signs, they had temporarily stopped but that is what he wanted. Finally Dayu's Nighlok form started to disappear but grow it's new form. She kept her guitar but grew devil like wings. Her body then became pitch black! She grew about two more feet and grew nasty claws. Her normal helmet was now black with evil red eyes.

"It is done!" Cherrymon shouted "It was a success!"

The new evil form of Dayu woke to see herself unstrapped. The cherry tree was right! She lived and felt incredible power, power which she never had. She stood up bowing to Daemon "I am here to assist you my Lord."

"Myotismon, Cherrymon meet your sister...DeviDayumon" Daemon said "She's an Ultimate Level Digimon her Darkness Rythem attack is something to avoid and you would want to miss out with her Darkness Kunai Slash attack."

DeviDayumon looked at her new guitar she kept it but looked totally new and evil looking like it had a mind of it's own. In the other hand she looked at her Kunai she kept around. It looked wicked and death like.

"Now let's see the Samurai Rangers try to take me on now!" DeviDayumon said.

"You'll get your chance" Daemon told her "As now you'll be leading the Digimon Rangers alongside another henchmen of mind."

"Who is it?" DeviDayumon asked.

At his snap a huge red Vegetable with spiky arms appeared "You called for me today boss?"

"DeviDayumon meet RedVegiemon!" Daemon said "And it is you two that's going to take on the Digimon Rangers, now DeviDayumon don't come back unless you have information for me!"

"As you wish Lord Daemon" DeviDayumon said "I will take down those Digimon Rangers!"

With this she was about to leave when Cherrymon turned to her "Sister! You must know that not all of your Nighlok abilities have went away. The one that didn't so far was your abilities to grow into a Mega Monster only you can change back to normal once you've retreated."

"Good" DeviDayumon said "Now it's time for me to carry out my mission!"

With this she and RedVegimon vanished.

Myotismon turned "This time I'll assure you my lord they will fail."

Daemon and his henchmen waited for the attack to begin.

Meanwhile the Digimon Rangers were practicing out. They had just rested and now were about to watch the spar between Amelia and Tai Jr.

Tai Jr was nervous but excited he was going up against a girl raised by the two Samurai Rangers whom showed no surrender. She took a quick glance at her opponent and her own stomach was twitching. She didn't know what it was but Tai really looked cute when determined.

The two held their wooden swords and began the fight. Tai circled and struck first, Amelia nicely countered the weapon with her own sword. The two continued to block each other's blows. To the Samurai Rangers watching carefully it looked like Amelia would win and to the other Digimon Rangers it looked like Tai was winning. Amelia ducked then back flipped out of the next two blows before swiping out at him. He barely blocked it. The two then looked at each other and Amelia was forced to smile and so was Tai. Their hearts were pounding. Amelia just couldn't believe how well Tai was handling himself against her. Tai was impressed to but just when he backed off Amelia was able to catch him off guard as they passed due to him failing to block hers. The two crossed and all Tai felt was not only the wood but also her hair as she passed him. He was then on his knees "Oh-man good match, Amelia, I obviously need more practice."

Amelia turned to her friend smiling and said the exact same words that her father had told Kevin "Hey don't be hard on yourself after a lost point. That was the first time in my life I ever felt challenged during a spar. You were very worthy."

"Well then" Tai said grinning at her "Shall we go again?"

Amelia just grinned back her heart pounding fast "You're on!"

The two looked like they would go at it again when the Digivice Morphers went off.

Sighing Tai answered it with Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers giving them permission to answer the call "We read you Leomon."

"Digimon Rangers...Please report to HQ, there is something we'd like to show you" Leomon said.

"We're on our way!" Tai said he turned to Amelia "What do you say we wait till night till we spar again?"

"You're on" Amelia said then the five turned to Kyle's Laptop "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the Digi-Port opened and sucked the Five Digimon Rangers in leaving the Samurai Rangers baffled with Antonio walking up to the computer "I wonder how this technology for this Digi-Port works?"

"Well better not touch it" Emily said "Just in case they try to come back but can't."

"Alright" Antonio said.

The Digimon Rangers were in their Headquarters. There they saw Izzy looking at an area.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Another Digimon Zord" Leomon told her as they were looking at the mountains "It's known as the Guradamon Zord, one of the Digimon Sovereigns discovered it roaming about these mountains."

Amelia's eyes widened this meant that the Digimon Megazord like the Samurai Megazord could be converted into another mode! Leomon turned to Tai "Sadly these special Digimon Zords that roam about need to be captured before they can be used in combat."

"Why are you looking at me?" Tai asked.

"Because" Izzy said "You're mother is Sora Takenouchi, only the Digimon Ranger that is the son or daughter of the Digidesten of Love which is your mother can capture the Garudamon Zord."

"So that's me" Tai said "My mother Sora Takenouchi or now known as Sora Kamyia had the Crest of Love."

"Exactly" Izzy said he held up another device and threw it to Tai whom caught it and asked "What's this?"

"It's a Crest Tag" Izzy said "You'll need this to capture the Garudamon Zord."

"Alright then" Tai said "I guess we'll be going off."

Suddenly alarms started going off.

"Not again!" Tentomon shouted "Does Daemon ever rest?"

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

Leomon pointed to the globe where two Digimon appeared terrorizing a Primary Village with the Digimon Elecmon trying to defend the baby Digimon.

"I recognize RedVegiemon" Izzy said "But I'm having trouble knowing whom that second one is."

"It appears to be some sort of Devil" Tentomon added on.

Izzy pressed some buttons on a computer and rang up the Digimon's name "Strange...It says this Digimon is DeviDayumon...Nothing much is known about this Digimon other than it's an Ultimate Level."

"Digimon Rangers" Leomon began "It looks like Daemon is keeping up the assault."

"Indeed" Izzy said he turned to Tai "So we have to get that Guardamon Zord while dealing with two of Daemon's warriors."

"I'll go" Tai said remembering what Jayden had taught them he turned to Amelia "Please hold out as long as you can."

"Don't worry Tai" Amelia said "Just go catch that Guardamon Zord, we'll keep those ugly brutes from harming any more innocent Digimon!"

"Tai" Tentomon said and the teenage boy turned to Tentomon whom was reaching out to Tai with a map "Take this map! It should guide you to the Mountains where the Guardamon Zord was last seen. Izzy's already translated it for you"

"Thank you Tentomon and Izzy" Tai said then the Five Digimon Rangers were off.

Once out of their HQ, they split up with Tai going towards the Mountains and with the other four Digimon Rangers running to Primary Village. There was only one thing that was on Tai's mind as they separated and that was this _I won't let the others down! Sense I am the son of Sora Takenouchi,I'm the only one that can catch this Digimon Zord. Please hold out until I get the Zord._

Amelia, Kyle, Max, and Sally got to Primary Village just in time as Elecmon was starting to wear out.

"This is the end for you" DeviDayumon shouted she was about to throw her Kunai when she heard someone shouted "Stop right their DeviDayumon!"

DeviDayumon turned to see the Digimon Rangers.

"Go Elecmon!" Sally ordered the injured Digimon "Take the babies somewhere safe."

"Gotcha!" Elecmon said he gathered up the babies "Come on my younglings we've got to get out of here!"

When the good Digimon had ran away DeviDayumon and RedVegimon turned to them "So it's about time you showed up Digimon Rangers."

Amelia looked at her "Dayu?..."

"That's right" Dayu said to her "But now I'm DeviDayumon! Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I don't think so" Amelia declared then she shouted "Digivice!"

At her command the three other Digimon Rangers grabbed their Digivice Morphers and together they shouted "Go, Go Digital!"

White light glew as it awaken their Digimon D.N.A. They gained their correct colors, ears, tails and claws.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready" Kyle said.

"Hold on!" DeviDayumon "There are only four of you? Where is your Red Ranger friend?"

"We're not going to tell you" Max said.

"Find" DeviDayumon shouted "RedVegiemon let's kill these Digimon Rangers!"

"As you command!" RedVegiemon shouted "Take a double helping of **Spike Punch!**"

He lashed out at the the Blue and Green Digimon Ranger but they repealed it with their claws. Then continued their charge "**Rotten Rainballs!**"

He breathed out hot firey peppers at Kyle and Max. The two Digimon Rangers were not expecting this. The attacks hit them and sparks flew as they rolled on the ground.

"Hey!" Sally declared she jumped into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She fired her attack at RedVegiemon but the Digimon held up his spiky hands and was able to protect himself from the attack "What?" Sally asked.

"**Spike Punch!**" RedVegiemon shouted.

He lashed his two arms out at Sally she countered one of them with one of her claws but the next slammed right into her chest sparks flew as she flew backwards rolling on the ground. Amelia charged in and jumped to avoid his arms. This worked and she was about to aim her claws "Light-"

"**Poison Ivy!**" RedVegiemon shouted.

He lashed out plant like Vines that grabbed onto Amelia which caused the White Digimon Ranger to be trapped in midair. She tried to to break loose after realizing that the attack was indeed littered with Poison Ivy but her suit managed to protect her body from becoming inchy "Hey let me go!"

"With pleasure!" RedVegiemon shouted and with all his might he threw the White Digimon Ranger over towards her friends. She flipped nicely onto her two feet.

"Nice try" Amelia declared "But it will take more than that to take me down!"

"Then try this!" DeviDayumon declared bringing up her guitar " **Darkness Rythem!**"

She played the guitar and it sent out musical waves out towards the five Digimon Rangers. The waves hit causing multiple sparks to fly from all four of the Digimon Rangers. This caused all four of the Digimon Rangers to be sent flying into the sky and onto the ground with Amelia landing on all fours.

"Oh man" Amelia declared "This isn't good!"

"We'll be able to defeat them" Sally said "Come on!"

Daemon noticed that the Digimon Rangers were struggling against the two but where was the blasted Red Digimon Ranger? He then saw the Red Digimon Ranger walking towards the mountains. He wondered what the Red Digimon Ranger was up to then remembered Cherrymon talking about another Zord "Oh no you don't Red Ranger! PawnChessmon get in there and take him down!"

Tai was walking alone wondering if his friends were okay. He realized they had to be. They were doing their duty so he needed to start doing his own duty! Suddenly Pawnchessmon appeared surrounding him.

"Great" Tai muttered to himself "Daemon's onto me."

The PawnChessmon Black advanced on him.

"Then I have no choice" Tai began "Digivice...Go-Go Digital!"

With this he turned into his Power Ranger self "Come and get me!"

The PawnChessmon charged and he charged back. He swiped one down then kicked the next one aside. Two stabbed him but Jayden's training paid off. He dodged then landed two more blows with his claws.

"Stay back!" Tai warned them as they advanced.

He ducked one then he disarmed it with a forceful tug then threw it over to it's buddies. With a free spear in his hand he used it against a sixth PawnChessmon. He then kicked the next one down then threw the spear at a seventh one. The fight continued until there were five more left. They charged in and Tai used all his courage to defeat them one-by-one! The five were down but were about to charge back in.

"Not so fast!" Tai declared "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The Pyro Sphere attack connected and the five PawnChessmon fell down destroyed by a few sparks.

"What was that about?" Tai wondered.

He then remembered his mission and continued to the mountains. There he saw the big Guardamon Zord. It looked like a Guardamon but mechanical. Now that he had found it, he had to find a way to get it into his Crest Tag. He knew that Guardamon could act like a hawk circling above him! He then carefully started to climb up the cliff with his claws. While he was doing this more PawnChessmon appeared they began using their spears to throw rocks at the Red Digimon Ranger.

So far they missed him but he looked back down at them as one of the rocks hit his hand "Hey! What are you doing?"

Another rock hit him in his left hand and nearly caused him to let go of the cliff. In fact he did but was able to save himself a nasty fall!

"Okay" Tai said looking at the ten PawnChessmon Black "Perhaps it wasn't my greatest idea to to climb a rock cliff with only my claws...Then again leaving the HQ without a rope with me wasn't a good idea ether."

Hearing this in the Digimon Ranger's Center Leomon shook his head while Izzy muttered four words that defined his friend's son "Just like his father!"

Tai soon defeated the remaining PawnChessmon and resumed his mission while the other Digimon Rangers fought against RedVegiemon and DeviDayumon. It was hard for them at first but now they had numbers on their side plus a strategy thanks to Kyle. Sally's speed was a factor in the fight against RedVegiemon that it was slowly becoming it's disadvantage. While she was distracting him Max took charge "**Blue Blaster!**"

RedVegiemon whirled around to block the blast but didn't see Sally "**Diamond Storm!**"

He was able to block Max's attack but not Sally's whom had her attack rain down on him! Sparks flew from him as he stumbled.

Suddenly DeviDayumon gave RedVegiemon some of her support "**Darkness Rythem!**"

Once again her attack strikes Sally and Max sparks flew as the attack was so powerful it forced the two Digimon Rangers backwards rolling on the ground. Now all she had to do was fight against Amelia and Kyle. She had to admit Amelia's skills as a Samurai Paid off but she had fought against Mia and Kevin before defeating them. With one move she countered Kyle's claws then used her Guitar to knock him down sparks flew from him but he would get up. Amelia then countered with her claw glowing with lighting "**Lighting Claw!**"

DeviDayumon heard this and barely dodged the attack! Then DeviDayumon noticed that both Kyle and Amelia were holding their ground. The Digimon charged "**Darkness Kunai Slash!**"

She went right threw Amelia and Kyle darkness developed as the slash contected. Sparks flew from them as she took them down with the move well she took Kyle down but not Amelia whom was on all fours.

"Oh man this DeviDayumon's hard" Amelia said.

"Tell me about it" Kyle muttered.

DeviDayumon smiled "Now Amelia it's time to finish you off! I shall now kill you a total nine times as they say a cat always has nine lives...Want to see it that's true?"

"No way!" Amelia said getting onto her feet.

DeviDayumon charged but a well aimed kick from Sally caused DeviDayumon to back away with RedVegiemon aiding her.

"Like Amelia said we won't find out if she has nine lives or not" Sally declared "We'll be defeating you!"

"That seems to be a problem" DeviDayumon declared.

The fight looked like it was going to begin again.

Back with Tai this time Tai was able to successfully climb up to mountain. There he noticed Guardamon circling high in the sky. Now all he had to do was somehow get it to land.

"Well this might be a stupid idea..." Tai began "But **Pyro Sphere!**"

The attack just barely whizzed by the Guardamon Zord. It glared down at Tai then came straight down. Tai barely dodged as it slammed into the cliff. Then Tai activated the Crest Tag and with the Crest of Love symbol on his chest activated the Crest Tag sucked the Guardamon Zord in it.

"Got it!" Tai declared he then turned to his Digivice Morpher "I got the Digimon Zord, Leomon!"

"Good, you're friends are in trouble report to them immediately" Leomon ordered.

"I'm on my way!" Tai said and with this he was off.

"Rotten Rainballs!" RedVegiemon shouted.

"Darkness Rythem!" DeviDayumon shouted.

The two attacks strikes the Digimon Rangers many sparks fly but doesn't turn them back to their human selves.

"Oh man" Amelia muttered.

"This is the end for you Digimon Rangers" DeviDayumon said.

"Oh no it's not" a voice rang out "**Super Pyro Sphere!**"

A bigger Pyro Sphere attack roared out and strikes DeviDayumon and RedVegiemon. Sparks fly from DeviDayumon and RedVegiemon as they stepped backwards to see the Red Digimon Ranger.

"It's Tai!" Amelia shouted.

"Right on time!" Max shouted.

"Alright then Digimon Rangers" Tai began "It's time to use the Digi-Crest Cannon!"

"What?" DeviDayumon shouted as the Digi-Crest Cannon appeared over each of the Digimon Ranger's heads and each of the Digimon Rangers held it.

Tai was in the front "Take a take of the **Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

He then pressed the trigger, the Digi-Crest Cannon gathered in all of the Digimon Ranger's symbols with Tai's being last. The Crest of Courage was shown in the very front as the Cannon sent it's blast towards DeviDayumon and RedVegiemon.

Seeing this DeviDayumon grabbed RedVegiemon by the head and used him as a Human shield just as the Digi-Crest Cannon's blast hit. There was an explosion shower of sparks as both DeviDayumon and RedVegiemon vanished.

"Not bad" Amelia said to Tai "Thank you for holding out, but remember this fight isn't over yet."

"You're right there is one Energy Single with another signal coming" Amelia said.

"One's Digivoulving!" Sally shouted in alarm.

"And the other DeviDayumon was a Nighlok" Amelia said "Which means she's returning as a Mega Monster!"

Sure enough DeviDayumon appeared gigantic "I'm back! Now it's time for round two!"

Not only was she huge but a big plant with monster with four other flower heads appeared "And so am I!"

Seeing this Leomon growled and sounded threw the Digivice Morphers "This is big trouble for you Digimon Rangers! It's not one but two Ultimate Level Digimon you're taking on. RedVegiemon's Digivoulved into Blossomon an Ultimate Level Digimon! It's a Digimon that will eat you for dinner and it's Spiral Flower Attack is devastating."

The Digimon Rangers waisted no time "We need, Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

With this white light shot out of the Digivices and rained down the information onto the Digimon Rangers.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Evolution Digizord appeared with Tai immediately shouting "Digimon Rangers combine now...D.N.A Zone!"

With this the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers into the D.N.A Slot. Then the transformation began. The words D.N.A Evolution shown in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and the transformation began! a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

With this the Digimon Megazord faced both DeviDayumon and Blossomon.

"Let's see how you handle us!" DeviDayumon shouted.

She and Blossomon charged the Digimon Megazord. They lashed out close combat attacks for a while with two blows hitting the Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly from it but the Digimon Megazord was able to dish out two blows of damage to both DeviDayumon and Blossomon causing sparks to fly from them and the two to be going onto the ground.

"Take this" DeviDayumon shouted "**Darkness Rythem!**"

She played her music and a darkness rythem wave rushed over the Digimon Megazord. Several sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord even in the cockpit.

The onslaught wasn't done there with Blossomon shouting "Take this **Spiral Flower!**"

Blossomon sent it's flower pedals at the Digimon Megazord. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as the attacks connected. Then Blossomon threw it's four heads at the Digimon Megazord causing Sparks to fly from it yet again. The Digimon Megazord stumbled overwhelmed by the two attacks.

"Keep it together guys!" Tai and Amelia ordered.

"We're getting hit hard!" Sally and Kyle said as the two helped the White and Red Digimon Rangers to stabilize the Megazord.

"And now to finish you!" DeviDayumon shouted she charged Kunai drawn "**Darkness Kunai Slash!**"

She went right threw the Digimon Megazord and with her second technique a darkness slash appeared and caused sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord and for it to finally get taken down onto the ground.

"Oh man!" Max shouted as more sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord "We've just got hit big time...Tai what are we going to do?"

"First we need to get onto our feet" Tai said.

With this the Digimon Megazord went onto it's feet.

"And now" Tai began "I think it's time to introduce our friends to the Gaurdamon Zord!"

With this Tai placed the Crest Tag on his Digivice which he used to pilot the Digimon Megazord. The Digivice showed white light releasing the Gaurdamon Zord.

Seeing the new Zord Blossomon seared "What's that going to do?"

"You're about to find out!" Tai shouted as he was now in the Gaurdamon Zord's cockpit "**Wing Blade!**"

The Garudamon Zord flew into the sky glowing with fire. Then it came down on both Blossomon slamming right into him while causing not only sparks to fly from him but the fire of the Wing Blade attack struck DeviDayumon. Sparks flew from both evil Digimon and caused them to fall onto the ground.

"And now" Tai said "It's time for some more power!"

He slammed the combination of the Digivice and Crest Tag into it's D.N.A Zone. There another Digi-Egg covered both the Garudamon Zord and the Digimon Megazord and it's transformation began.

The Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands and feet. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord was out "**Sky Hawk Megazord!**"

Seeing the new Zord in the Digimon Ranger's HQ Izzy beamed with pride "Good thinking Tai, Digimon Rangers, this is your Sky Hawk Megazord! One of the many Digimon Megazord modes! Using The Garudamon Zord it's power level makes it a stronger Ultimate Level Digimon. Very few Evil Digimon can survive it's power."

With this DeviDayumon and Blossomon looked at the new Megazord.

"Uh-oh!" Blossomon shouted.

"What are you complaining about let's finish the job!" DeviDayumon shouted.

"Right!" Blossomon shouted "**Spiral Flower!**"

"Now take this...**Darkness Rythem!**" DeviDayumon shouted.

He shot out the attack but the Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies avoiding both attacks with ease.

"What?" Both Blossomon and DeviDayumon shouted

Then the Sky Hawk Megazord came down ranking them with it's claws. Sparks flew from them then Sky Hawk Megazord kicked out at Blossomon ranking him with it's talon claws. Sparks flew from Blossomon as it fell onto the ground.

"Why you?" DeviDayumon shouted charging the Sky Hawk Megazord "Darkness..."

She was about to complete her attack when the Sky Hawk Megazord lashed out it's right clawed hand knocking her dagger out of her hands. Then with it's left claw slashed her onto the ground with sparks flying from her.

Blossomon got up "It's time to end this Ranger!"

"He's right" Tai said in the Sky Hawk Megazord's Cockpit "So what do you say we finish it?"

"Let's!" the other Digimon Rangers shouted.

"Follow my lead" Tai told them.

Then all five Digimon Rangers copied Tia's movements then with their arms punched upward shouting "**Wing Blade Dive!**"

Once again Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies with it's whole body erupting with fire in shaping it like a sharp wing blade. The Sky Hawk Megazord then dived down from the sky "Wait hold up! I didn't mean you finish me off!"

It was too late Sky Hawk Megazord completed it's dive onto Blossomon, the ground erupted into flames as it instantly incinerated the Blossomon.

The Sky Hawk Megazord stood it's ground looking at DeviDayumon.

"Curses, you've just won another battle Rangers! I'll be back!" she shouted and with that she was off.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted!" Tai announced.

Cheering was sounded in the cockpit from all of the Digimon Rangers. They had just found a mode to their Digimon Megazord. It's power was surprising to them. With Sky Hawk Megazord things looked like it would be easy.

After being congratulated by Leomon, Izzy and Tentomon, the Digimon Rangers returned home.

There they told the Samurai Rangers of their adventure.

"So" Jayden said to Tai "You've found another Zord. How was it?"

Tai turned to Amelia whom was also looking at him "It was challenging."

"How'd you catch it?" Amelia asked.

"I uh sort of attacked it with Pyro Sphere" Tai muttered.

"Did it not attack you?" Jayden asked surprised.

"It did" Tai said "But I had to get it's attention somehow."

"And now" Amelia said "We have a new powerful ally."

Tai held up the Crest Tag that had Guardamon in it "And it shall serve us well."

With this the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers watched as Tai turned to Amelia "So what do you say we go at it tonight?"

"I'm always up for a spar" Amelia told him "Ready when you are."

So the two waited till night fall to begin another spar.

**End of chapter! Another chapter is over! Yes even though It's not in the tags I have finally decided to put some romance in these and future chapters? What did you think of Sky Hawk Megazord? I thought it was pretty cool! It's finishing attack in made up and it combines Guardamon's Wing Blade attack with Firamon's Flame Dive. What other Zords formations are there for the Digimon Megazord? Find out in future chapters! Next chapter: Chapter 7: Werewolf.**


	8. Chapter 7 Werewolf and Monsters

Chapter 7: Werewolves and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

Tai felt sore all over. He was watching Amelia waiting for his friend to make her move. She watched him back. She saw him panting slightly. As he watched the young girl he noticed she was tiring too. He knew she was tiring out but was trying her best not to show herself tiring it. Thanks to his lessons with Jayden earlier, he saw the signs of fatigue in her only they were small signs. He was eying her chest not directly at anything but saw her slightly breathing in and out slightly. They were still in their rematch and neither one had scored any blows to each other. The remaining Digimon Rangers had went home with the Samurai Rangers preparing dinner.

"Are you coming in Tai?" Amelia asked trying to taunt the leader of the Digimon Rangers.

"You want me to come at you?" Tai asked her "Well I will!"

She smiled he took the bait and waited for him to approach. He came at her wooden sword still in his hand. She was in position ready to spring her trap. Tai was so predictable so far. So she waited but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Before Tai could reach her he tripped over a log and went flying right into her. This time she nearly fell onto the ground but was able to catch herself and landed on all fours rather than falling down on the hard ground back first. Now she was on her hands and legs while Tai was on top of her. The two blushed. It was then Tai noticed that his hands were on her breasts.

Quickly he brought his hands off them and helped her up. Both still blushing slightly.

"I'm so sorry Amelia!" Tai told her and brought up his arms to defend himself that is if she punched him "I didn't mean to do that."

Amelia didn't know whether to hit him or not, she was to busy blushing at having a man touch her breasts before sure she felt weird . Tai was surprised when she didn't punch him, instead she shook her head trying to get rid of her embarrassed look "It's okay Tai, it was just an accident. Had you not tripped over that root you would've been the one that lost."

She then proceeded why he would've lost and even explained it to him. This shocked Tai and he quickly agreed "I suppose I did fall for that taunt."

She smiled at him "None the less you were great!"

The two straightened up quickly recovering from their little mishap. Tai turned to Amelia "Good two matches today Amelia! I won't lose next time."

Amelia had the time of her life. For the first time in her life she felt really happy around the boy. She smiled as he began leaving vowing to one day catch up to her strength.

"You do that" Amelia said watching him leave "And good night Tai."

She didn't know why she stood watching him leave the Shiba House but she did. She still had her gaze out the doors when her father called her "Amelia dinner is served."

"Coming father!" Amelia said.

The White Digimon Ranger left the training field and went into her house for the night.

Once he got home, Tai's father looked up "You're home late!"

His mother Sora looked at him "Yeah you've never been this late! Why were you late?"

"I was uh" Tai Jr began "Sparing with a friend of mine."

"Good job son!" Tai said "So did you win?"

The young teenager tried to keep himself from blushing a bit and he didn't know why he was doing it but his mother Sora saw it.

"Was the opponent a girl?"

"Uh yes" Tai Jr said "How did you know mom?"

Sora smiled "Call it a hunch, so was she cute?"

"Whoa wait mom, I just met her a few days ago!" Tai Jr said "We're only friends!"

The older Tai turned to his son "You didn't answer my question son, did you win against her or did you let her win?"

Tai Jr turned to his father "You should know father, we males of the Kamyia family don't let a challenge slip by!"

"So you won?" Tai asked.

Tai Jr sighed "I gave it my all but the girl Amelia bested me two out of two." He saw his father looked hurt at this "But I didn't go down without a fight father! Like I said she's had more experience so far that it really pays off even during a spar."

"Sounds like you think really highly of her" Sora told her son.

"As a fellow friend I do" Tai Jr. admitted "But nothing more than a friend mom."

"So you mentioned that this Amelia girl had training" Tai Sr began "What sort of training does she undergo?"

"The ways of a Samurai" Tai Jr told his father.

"Wow!" Sora breathed out "No wonder you lost, she must've been training ever sense she was old enough."

"Well even if she's your friend" Tai Sr said to his son "We would like to meet this Amelia girl right honey?"

"Right Tai" Sora said to her husband.

"Well I'm not sure if she wants to but I'll ask her tomorrow. I mean but why just her I met three other friends."

"Well" Sora said "Ever sense moving from Japan ourselves we would want to see your new friends. So do please ask them. Although we'll understand if Amelia can't go do to her training."

Tai Jr turned "I'm going to wash up and get ready for supper mom. Be back down."

Then Tai was off before Sora could shout "Tai! How was your?" SLAM! Tai slammed the bathroom door allowing his mother to complete her sentence "Day?" she turned to Tai Senior whom looked at his wife "What?" "He's just like you Tai" Sora muttered "He can't sit down to talk for a minute."

"What do you expect dear?" Tai Sr. asked her "He has my blood and yours."

"Not as much though" Sora said.

So the families of all of the Digimon Rangers were having dinner for the night.

IN the Dark Ocean Daemon was angry once again. He stormed pacing up and down the edge of the Dark Ocean. Four Digimon Warriors had been destroyed trying to destroy the Digimon Rangers. Too be honest he felt sick to his stomach losing to lowly humans! DeviDayumon had returned hours ago. Now she alongside Cherrymon and Myotismon watched in fear as the Demon Lord continued his pacing!

"I just don't get it!" Daemon shouted then he kicked a PawnChessmon Black aside "Out of my way weakling!"

The PawnChessmon was smart enough to lay still stunned at being treated like a kicking stool as Daemon continued "How could not one, not two, not three, not even four but five Digimon have failed to defeat those Rangers?"

"I could've beaten them!" DeviDayumon told him "We had their Megazord in it's tracks!"

"Could've isn't good enough!" Daemon roared out stomping on the ground causing an Earthquake to shake the compound "These Digimon Rangers are getting on my nerves!"

"My Lord" Cherrymon began.

"And don't think about telling me they got lucky" Daemon interrupted the Cherry Tree "That's what you always say, they just got lucky. Okay for the first battle Orgemon underestimated the Digimon Rangers, then I can understand Apemon whom even I agree they got lucky on, I NOW understand why even Kuwagamon and his army of Flymon lost due to their Digi-Crest Cannon, but how is it that both Bakemon and even RedVegiemon lost?"

Myotismon spoke up for the group "Master, why not try what those Nighlok did."

"Causing fear to allow me to escape?" Daemon asked Myotismon "Go on I'm listening."

It took a while but Cherrymon saw the plan as well "It could take longer that way Myotismon, not only that but these Digimon Rangers will become extra powerful and we could lose more battles."

Daemon brought his fist onto the ground and another earthquake struck "I'm tired of losing! Other Digimon Warriors failing me isn't an option!"

"But my Lord hear me out" Myotismon pleaded "While Cherrymon might be right we might lose Digimon Warriors our goal could be accomplished."

"This is a different story though" DeviDayumon said "The Nighlok have tried multiple times to flood the Earth and each time those Samurai Rangers stood in our way! Besides this is the Dark Ocean! I don't see how we can make it rise so we can get out of here!"

Daemon paused listening to his henchmen argue "Enough, all this bickering is giving me a headache! Myotismon please tell me your plan."

"Well you see my lord" Myotismon said to Daemon "What if we could somehow trigger the Dark Ocean to be like the evil Sanzo River?"

"I already told you" DeviDayumon said "That would be im-"

"Actually it wouldn't" Cherrymon interrupted her "Now I understand your plan completely Myotismon, Daemon may I suggest we carry out with Myotismon's plan?"

"If you understand it Cherrymon then go ahead and explain away" Daemon said "Even though I'm now understanding it myself."

"Why thank you" Cherrymon said he turned to DeviDayumon "I understand why you think that the Sanzo River isn't a part of the Digital World, while it's a part of the Neither World, let me tell you this negative emotions can have a significant impact in the Digital World as well. Just as making the humans sad raised the Sanzo River multiple times, negative emotions will weaken good Digimon. So in theory, we can use the human's negative emotions to break out of the Dark Ocean, weaken it's barrier with human emotion and we're free."

Myotismon nodded "Exactly what my plan was."

DeviDayumon was shocked she had a lot to learn about this strange world. She never knew such a power existed even Daemon was actually smiling "For once Myotismon you are onto something! You've actually suggested something that really is a good plan."

"I've already taken steps into putting fear in the humans" Myotismon said "Please allow me to show you that the Dark Ocean's barrier binding us in here will fail and then we'll make our escape."

"Very well" Daemon said "I shall give you this chance Myotismon."

"So what's the plan?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Ohaoh hello their Dayu!" a voice sounded and she turned to see a Nighlok standing there it was an old squid like Nighlok he moved slowly but in his hands was a staff and it was greeted by her throwing her Kunai Knife at him "Perhaps it is you but with a more deadlier aim."

"I'm DeviDayumon now!" DeviDayumon told the Nighlok "My services are with Lord Daemon now. Speak up Octoroo,"

"Ohaoh" Octoroo said he turned to Daemon "If I may Lord Daemon, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I too have a plan."

"Better be a good one" DeviDayumon said.

"Oh but it is" Octoroo said he turned to Lord Daemon "You don't have any chance in having a dark wolf Digimon do you?"

"I would" Myotismon said "BlackGarurumon. Why squidlips?"

"Because" Octoroo said he then summoned a warrior Nighlok that looked like a murderous netherworld clown appeared "Because the Nighlok Circusfreak here has just the ability you're looking for. He can create barriers into the Human World."

Daemon paused as Myotismon saw it "Exactly we'll be taking another fight to the human world my Lord."

Circusfreak turned to Daemon "Lord Daemon, humans are scared of terrifying monsters especially wolves that are pitch black as BlackGarurumon. I have other monsters inside me that I can order to make the humans so sad that they'll start to believe and start feeling the negative emotions. Trust me Lord Daemon this time we will not fail."

Myotismon turned to Lord Daemon "Well my lord?"

"If you can manage to link the human of the Human World's emotions into the Dark Ocean all the way from their world to the Digital World then you may begin."

"Thank you Lord Daemon for hearing me out!" Myotismon said.

"Us out you mean" Circusfreak said he turned to Daemon "Just sit back and leave the rest of the attack to me and BlackGarurumon!"

"Very well" Daemon said.

With this BlackGarurumon and Circusfreak vanished to the human world.

The next afternoon came early. The Digimon Rangers had taken their daily two hours worth of training and were sitting down.

Seeing his friends Tai then decided to turn to Amelia then to the other Digimon Rangers "Guys?"

"Yes?" was the response from the other Digimon Rangers.

"I was wondering if you would all like to visit my house" Tai said.

"Sure" Max said "When?"

Before Tai could answer Mentor Ji decided to come out and speak out to Amelia "Amelia, you and your friends have worked so hard over the three days sense we met them so I'm giving you Saturday off."

"Thank you Grandfather" Amelia said "But what about my father?"

"He agrees to it" Mentor Ji told her.

"Indeed" Jayden said to his daughter "It maybe important to tighten your own skills Amelia but you should also take some time off as well."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

Tai turned "Well I guess that settles it, how about we meet at my house on Saturday for lunch or dinner?"

Kyle turned "Sounds great, I'm in."

"So am I" Sally said

"I'm in" Amelia said "Now that I have the day off too."

"I'll go" Max said.

Amelia turned to Jayden whom nodded "Go on Amelia, I'm sure you'll have fun."

So the Digimon Rangers continued to wait at the Shiba House.

Meanwhile Bulk and Spike were jogging threw the forest. They had forgotten about their not so friendly encounter with Bakemon two nights ago and now were running threw the forest. The point was to sharpen their Samurai Skills.

"Uncle Bulk..." Spike began.

"Yes, Spike?" Bulk asked.

"Why are we jogging threw this forest again, you know I'm scared of bears!"

"I've said this before Spike" Bulk began "I don't think bears live in this part of the world, what you needed to bring is Mosquito repellent!"

He was about to press it when screams of terrified people sounded.

"Screams could only mean one thing Spike!" Bulk shouted.

"Bears!" Spike shouted.

"Mosquito Swarm!" Bulk shouted as people ran by claiming they saw Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot?" Spike asked.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them and sure enough a creature resembling Bigfoot was coming towards them. It was followed by a pitch black wolf.

"Come on Spike we've got to high tail it!" Bulk announced trying to run with the crowd.

"B-B-B-But, but what about bravery and fearlessness?" Spike asked.

"Oh you're right Spike" Bulk said "We've got to do something!"

The two grabbed the sticks and charged the Bigfoot and BlackGarurumon.

"Black Howling Blaster!" BlackGarurumon shouted.

It breathed out a black version of Howling Blaster at the two humans. Bulk and Spike saw it coming and immediately they changed their minds and high tailed it screaming at the top of their lungs. With Bigfoot and BlackGarurumon on their heals.

With Daemon's forces Octoroo had set up a system containing negative emotions of the people running.

"Ohaoh" Octoroo spoke up and even Cherrymon had to agree with him as Octoroo spoke up "Circusfreak and BlackGarurumon are striking off hard. These negative emotions are building up."

"Let's hope it keeps that way!" Daemon shouted.

As Bulk and Spike were running people came out of the city claiming they saw a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Spike and Bulk stopped once they had made contact with it. They turned to see BlackGarurumon and Bigfoot on their heals.

"**YAAAAHHHHHH!**" the two men shouted

Circusfreak at this point was so careless that he crossed over a Gap Sensor. Not only that but BlackGarurumon had finally been spotted by Izzy and Leomon.

"He's attacking the real world again" Izzy muttered.

"Daemon's pattern isn't logical" Tentomon said "One day he attacks the Digital World, the next he attacks the Earth. How is it possible that he's finding ways to do this?"

"Good question" Leomon said he turned to Izzy "Remember what Amelia said to us before they left yesterday?"

Izzy nodded "Yes, that DeviDaymon was Dayu a Nighlok that the Samurai Rangers fought-so-Oh my gosh that is how he's getting into the human world!"

"I'm afraid so" Leomon said "Spies detected that the Nighlok Octoroo has also been seen with Daemon."

"Octoroo" Izzy said he racked his brain and remembered that Octoroo was the brains of Master Xandred "Oh man Daemon's got a scientist on his side, With Octoroo he can make attacks a lot easier now!"

"May I suggest we contact the Digimon Rangers?" Tentomon asked.

"Good point" Izzy said.

Leomon then punched in the codes to the Digivice Morphers.

Back in the Shiba House, the Gap Sensor was going off. This was way different than the Digi-Senor the Digimon Rangers heard in their HQ. However it brought both Ranger teams into the room where Mentor Ji pressed a map "The attack is at the park!"

That is when the Digivice Morphers went off.

"Oh-no another attack?" Mia asked Tai.

"We'll soon find out" Tai said he took out his Digivice Morpher "We read you Leomon."

"Digimon Rangers!" Leomon shouted "Daemon's launched a full assault on the Human World."

"What?" Mike asked "How is evil Digimon Entering our World?"

"We think it concerns Dayu" Izzy answered.

"Dayu?" Kevin asked "She's in the Digital World?"

"She is" Amelia confirmed "Only Daemon's now made her into a Digimon.

"A powerful one" Sally added on.

"Yes," Leomon said "From what we see the Digimon Daemon sent is BlackGarurumon followed by another Nighlok."

Jayden heard this "So it's not just a Digimon attacking is it?"

"No" Izzy said "It's both, it seems that Nighloks and Daemon's forces are coming together!"

"Then that's what were going to do" Antonio said "If there is a joint attack on our world then we'll join forces."

"Good idea" Leomon said "It will take everything the two Ranger teams have."

"Agreed" Mentor Ji said "We must bring peace back into the world."

With this the Samurai Rangers this time with the Digimon Rangers raced to the park. There they saw more than one monster and BlackGarurumon. They were still terrorizing humans!

"We've got to stop this" Jayden said.

Circusfreak and BlackGarurumon looked at them.

"No way!" Max shouted "He looks like."

"You're Garurumon Evolution Digizord" Amelia said "Only black."

"This is as far as you go Nighlok" Jayden told the Nighlok.

"You said it" Tai told him.

Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers held out their Samurizers "Samurizers!"

This was mirrored by the Digimon Rangers holding out their Digivices "Digivices!"

Then the two shouted "Go Go Samurai!" or "Go Go Digital!"

Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger grabbed his Morpher "Samurai Morpher...Gold Power!"

While the other Samurai Rangers wrote down their Kanji for their symbols, the Digimon Rangers transformed in a powerful burst of white light. The Samurai Rangers gained their respective colors with black pants. With Antoinio's pants blue. The Samurai Rangers shouted "Samurai Ranger Ready! The Digimon Rangers gained their colors, ears, tails and claws with the Digimon Rangers shouting "Red Guilmon Ranger... Ready!" "White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" "Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready...Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" "Green Wormmon Ranger Ready!"

"What?" BlackGarurumon shouted "Ten Rangers?"

"Eleven of them!" Circusfreak corrected him.

Kyle thanks to his Digimon ability was able to see that the images everyone was seeing of the monsters were fake and the real monsters were the Nighlok and the Digimon, he let the teams know "Guys this may sound crazy but the Big Foot and Tyrannosaurus are fake."

"But not to the bystanders!" Mia said.

"True" Max said "So they must be under a spell of some sort or something evil, so by defeating the the Nighlok and BlackGarurumon, we'll be able to stop the panic!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Jadyen shouted.

"So you seen threw our plans" BlackGarurumon growled "Big Deal...Here are some reinforcements...PawnChessmon!"

PawnChessmon appeared alongside BlackGarurumon.

"What are those?" Jayden asked.

"PawnChessmon" Tai told his fellow Red Ranger leader "They are Rookie Level Digimon and could be taken down just like these Moogers I've heard about from Amelia."

"Speaking of Moogers" Circusfreak began "Come, out, come out wherever you are!"

Something red glew out from underneath a rock and red netherworld soldiers with swords in their hands appeared.

"And those are..." Sally began.

"Moogers" Amelia and Emily said.

"Go get them!" BlackGarurumon and the Nighlok shouted.

The two foot soldiers charged.

"What do you say we take them out?" Jayden asked Tai "Sounds good to me!"

With this the Eleven Power Rangers charged. Tai and Jayden fought side-by-side against both Moogers and PawnChessmon. The two Red Rangers sliced and slashed their opponents down. Amelia and Mia fought side-by-side as well slicing and dicing as well.

"Those claws of yours really work well against them" Mia told Amelia.

"Yeah well" Amelia began "Let's see who can take out more Aunt Mia."

"You're on!" Mia said accepting the invite to the competition.

Max and Kevin fought side-by-side as well. Both Blue Rangers mirrored each other's moves. When five six PawnChessmon or Moogers fell, both Blue Rangers sliced them down onto the ground.

Now that eight had been taken down Max and Kevin gave each other high fives "Nice one Max, you're really learning from me."

"I should be" Max said to him.

Sally and Emily were taking on the two foot soldiers as well. The two Yellow Rangers moved together as well. Sally kicked a PawnChessmon and it stumbled accidentally spearing a Mooger both fell. Emily then shared the remaining Mooger with Sally and the two easily took him down.

The two Green Rangers got along well as well. Like the previous four Ranger groups they moved together in zink. Kyle slashed two Moogers down while Mike kicked two PawnChessmon in their heads before slicing them down as well. Finally there was the Gold Ranger whom seem to just hold his ground while the PawnChessmon and Moogers charged him. After they passed him Antonio was unharmed then the two foot soldier groups exploded.

"What the?" Tai asked.

"That's Antonio for you" Jayden answered as he and Tai took down another PawnChessmon "He moves quicker than the eye can see."

The Digimon Rangers decided it was time to at least knock the PawnChessmon down while the Samurai Rangers got ready to take down the Moogers.

"Spin Sword..." Jayden began "**Flame Smasher!**"

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Tai shouted.

Jayden's Spin Sword struck the Moogers and PawnChessmon while Tai's Pyro Sphere struck causing sparks to fly from both of the Foot soldiers.

"Spin Sword..." Kevin began "**Dragon Splash!**"

Kevin's Spin Sword sent out a water wave at the Moogers slamming into them while Max took aim "**Blue Blaster!**"

His attack connected to the Moogers and PawnChessmon taking them down.

"Spin Sword..." Mia began "**Air Wave!**"

With a quick glancing whirl of her sword Mia sent out a pinkish air wave blowing her opponents over while Amelia ran threw them shouting "**Lighting Claw!**"

Lighting Crackled as sparks came out from the two Foot Soldier groups whom fell destroyed.

"Spin Sword" Emily began "**Earth Trembler!**"

With this she whirled her sword around and caused earth to shake the Moogers and PawnChessmon started to fall and Sally came into view "**Diamond Storm!**"

Her attack strikes them taking the two groups down in a shower of sparks.

"Shall we do this differently?" Kyle asked Mike.

"If you want to" Mike said.

"They we will!" Kyle said this time he attacked first "**Sticky Nets!**"

With this he sent out electrical nets at the Moogers and PawnChessmon. They were trapped and couldn't move.

"Spin Sword" Mike began "**Forest Vortex!**"

With a whirl of his own Spin Sword leaves took down the Moogers and PawnChessmon causing them to fall down completely destroyed leaving the two monsters to look at each other.

"Doesn't matter!" Circusfreak said "I'll take all of you on!"

"Dark Howling Blaster!" BlackGarurumon shouted.

BlackGarurumon attacked the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew as it made them fly backwards with Amelia once again landing on all fours and the other Digimon Rangers on the ground.

"You guys alright?" Jayden asked.

"That Howling Blaster packs a punch" Max muttered.

"You're turn!" Circusfreak said throwing flaming batons at the Samurai Rangers. Sparks flew from the Samurai Rangers as the batons struck!

"And now Burning hoop!" Circusfreak said he threw a huge flaming Hola hoop like a Boomerang. This strikes the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from them. Once again they rolled on the ground.

"Now once again use it!" Circusfreak said to BlackGarurumon!

"With pleasure!" BlackGarurumon shouted "Dark Howling Blaster!"

The Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers were quick to get onto their feet and this time all eleven rangers dodged.

"What?" The Nighlok asked in surprise as the Samurai Rangers strike him with their Spin Swords or in Antonio's case the Barracuda Blade. Sparks flew from the Nighlok.

Then BlackGarurumon was struck by all five Claws of the Digimon Rangers. He fell onto the ground rolling.

Antonio saw Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers preparing to finish the Nighlok off. The Digimon Rangers then caught on too.

"Amelia" Tai began to the White Digimon Ranger.

"Yes?" Amelia asked.

"See if you can slow them down a bit!" Tai ordered.

"You got it!" Amelia shouted she moved her tail "**Cats Tail Hypnotism!**"

Her tail ring glew putting both the Nighlok and evil Digimon to sleep.

"Now!" Jayden shouted and with this all five Samurai Rangers loaded their Spin Sword with their Elements "Spin Swords...Centripetal Slash!

"Now" Tai said "The rest of us all together!"

"You got it!" was the response.

"**Pyro Sphere**!" Tai shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

Five ranged Elemental Sword blades strike Circusfreak with the Digimon Ranger's attacks combining hit BlackGarurumon.

Major sparks fly from the two monsters.

"Now Antonio finish them both off!" Jayden and Tai shouted.

"You two got it!" Antonio shouted he then charged blindly "**Barracuda Bite!**"

With this Antonio used his super fast speed to slice the two monsters to bits two explosions came out as the monsters were destroyed.

Or so they thought.

"Not bad for round one teams" Jayden said "But the Nighlok will be back."

"And so will BlackGarurumon" Amelia said.

"She's right" Tai said "Get ready he's Digivoulving!"

Sure enough Circusfreak came back only as a huge Mega Monster. BlackGarurumon came back only as a black Werewolf.

"I don't believe my eyes it's BlackWereGarurumon!" Izzy shouted threw the Digimon Ranger's comlinks "He's an Ultimate Level Digimon! He's the opposite of WereGarurumon! His attack is the **Shadow Mega Claw!**"

"I'll be happy to sit this Zord battle out" Antonio said.

"If that's what you want Uncle" Amelia said.

With this the Samurai Rangers threw their Spin Swords into the air then grabbed what appeared to be play toys to the Digimon Rangers than began writing Kanji shouting the Zord's name "Lion Folding Zord!" Jayden began.

"Dragon Folding Zord" Kevin shouted.

"Bear Folding Zord" Mike shouted.

"Ape Folding Zord" Emily shouted.

"Turtle Folding Zord" Mia shouted.

The Samurai Ranger's Zords came to life while they shouted "Mega Mode Power!"

"Alright Digimon Rangers let's do it!" Tai ordered then all five shouted "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

With this white light shot out of the Digivices and rained down the information onto the Digimon Rangers.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Digimon Rangers were in their Evolution Digizords.

Inside the Lion Folding Zord's cockpit Jayden then gave out the order "Samurai Rangers...We have to combine!" with this he wrote down the Kanji to unite.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "It's time for the D.N.A Evolution!"

"On it!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

"We're ready!" Max and Kyle shouted.

Then all five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice into their D.N.A Zone then both Megazords began their transformation. For the Digimon Megazord, a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

For the Samurai Rangers, the Lion Folding Zord became the head and main body of the Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord became it's right foot with the top of the Dragon Folding Zord coming off. The Bear Folding Zord became it's left foot, the Turtle Folding Zord became an Arm with the Ape Folding Zord becoming another arm. Then the Megazord used it's arms to pull down it's helmet. Wires then attached the helmet onto the Megazord's head and the Samurai Rangers shouted "**Samurai Megazord...We are United!**"

The Samurai Megazord looked like an ancient samurai and held a huge Kitana.

"So two Megazords vs. two Monsters" Circusfreak said "Let's get them BlackWereGarurumon!"

"You said it!" BlackWereGarurumon shouted the two monsters charged the two Megazords.

With it's circus type staff Circusfreak collided with the Samurai Megazord's sword. The two parried each other's swords for a while before the Samurai Megazord scored the first blow sparks flew as it knocked Circusfreak backwards. The Digimon Megazord had an easier time against sparks flew from BlackWereGarurumon him as he was knocked backwards as well.

"It's not working" BlackWereGarurumon muttered.

"Oh it is now!" Circusfreak said and with this Circusfreak raised his Baton "Flaming Hoop!"

With this a hoop appeared wrapping around the Digimon Megazord and the Samurai Megazord. Sparks flew the both Megazords as it bound them tight.

"Now it's time for a** Dark Mega Claw!**" BlackWereGarurumon shouted he then crossed his claws and a dark claw attack roared out at the two Megazords. Sparks flew the both Megazords.

"We've got to break free!" Sally shouted.

"Same here!" Jayden said from the Samurai Megazord these Hoops have us bound tight.

Another Dark Mega Claw attack strikes the Digimon Megazord and the Samurai Megazord. Sparks fly from the two Megazords as both he and BlackWereGarurumon started nailing them some more.

"Tai the Guardamon Zord hurry!" Kyle said.

"You got it!" Tai said.

He then placed a crest tag on his Digivice "Guardamon Zord now!"

With this the Guardamon Zord appeared and Tai was in it's cockpit.

"What the?" BlackWereGarurumon asked.

"It's time to take you all by surprise!" Tai declared "Have a taste of **Wing Blade!**"

The Guardamon Zord takes to the skies then uses Guardamon's Wing Blade attack. The Wing Blade hits causing sparks to fly from both BlackWereGarurumon and Circusfreak! The Digimon and Nighlok hit the ground and are not out.

"And now" Tai said "It's time to combine this Zord!"

With this he activated the Crest Tag on the Digivice. Their another white Digi-Egg crowded the Digimon Megazord and Guardamon Zord. Then the transformation begins! The Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands feet and Guardamon's helmet became attached to the Digimon Megazord's head. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord was out "**Sky Hawk Megazord!**

Seeing the new form of the Digimon Megazord the Samurai Rangers gasped.

"So that's the Sky Hawk Megazord" Kevin began.

"That's neat!" Jayden said.

Without any effort Sky Hawk Megazord freed the Samurai Megazord with it's claws. Now that it was freed the Samurai Megazord moved and with Sky Hawk Megazord faced the two evil monsters.

"So what if you are freed!" Circusfreak said "We'll just trap you again."

With this he and BlackWereGarurumon charged the Sky Hawk Megazord trying to catch it off guard again but the Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies allowing the Digimon and Nighlok to slam into each other. There the Samurai Megazord swung it's sword destroying the Nighlok's staff disabling all of it's spells in the process. Then Sky Hawk Megazord came down on both monsters giving them a powerful kick to their faces with it's taloned claws. Sparks flew from the two monsters as they slammed into the ground.

They got up with the Samurai Rangers deciding it was time to try to finish both Nighlok and evil Digimon off.

"Katana Power!" Jayden shouted and with this the Samurai Rangers activated their Mega Blade and shouted "**Final Strike!**"

Fireworks surrounded the Nighlok as the Samurai Megazord waved it's sword in a circle before as it was doing this, the Digimon Rangers decided it was time to finish BlackWereGarurumon off as well "Our turn!" They moved their arms up into the air "**WING BLADE DIVE!**".

Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies! It then started to glow red then dived down on BlackWereGarurumon.

"This isn't happening!" BlackWereGarurumon shouted as the Sky Hawk Megazord came down upon him.

The finishing move instantly incinerates him just as the Nighlok Circusfreak gets destroyed by the Samurai Megazord's finishing move.

Two celebrations were heard in the cockpits of each Megazord with Jayden and Tai speaking up to their teams "Samurai Rangers...Victory is ours." "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted!"

It took a while for everything to get back to normal, but it eventually did. Especially for Bulk and Spike.

"Is that thing still after us Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know" Bulk told his Nephew "You look instead."

Spike did and saw that Bigfoot had vanished "It's gone Uncle Bulk."

"Oh" Bulk said looking around then he and Spike posed "I guess it couldn't handle our courage!"

"Yes, we won another battle!" Spike shouted.

Back with the Digimon and Samurai Rangers. Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers were congratulating the new Digimon Rangers.

"You guys were great!" Antonio said "Then again you took care of Phantomon with us watching!"

"I wonder what Daemon was up to" Amelia said to Tai.

"You're right" Tai told her "He was up to something but we just don't know what."

"So what are you going to do now?" Mia asked the Digimon Rangers "I mean you already took you two hours worth of training."

"How about a basketball game?" Sally suggested "Us Digimon Rangers against you Samurai Rangers."

"Yeah!" Amelia said "Come on father."

"Well okay" Jayden said.

So the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers walked to the basketball courts to play the game of basketball. In the Digimon Ranger's HQ. Izzy and Leomon were monitoring the Digimon Ranger's battle.

"They did it!" Izzy declared.

"And so they did" Leomon said "But we need to try to find out what Daemon was up to."

"Izzy?" Tentomon shouted.

"Yes?" Izzy asked Tentomon "What is it?"

"A huge amount of negative energy was coming from the real world!" Tentomon said.

"Huge amount of Negative energy?" Izzy asked then he paled "Oh-no, Leomon you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?"

Leomon sighed "I sadly am now...Daemon will stop at nothing to be freed."

"We found the likely answer to that" Izzy said.

"Well we can't confirm that until one more battle" Leomon said with Izzy nodding "Right, once one more battle comes we'll know for sure."

Sure the Mentors continued to watch over the Digital World.

**End of Chapter.**

** The second team up of the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers is over! What will come next? What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in it. Chapter 8: Evolution Trouble**


	9. Chapter 8: SkullGreymon

Chapter 8: SkullGreymon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

The Digimon Rangers were playing a game of basketball against the Samurai Rangers. Even though Mike had played basketball, the Samurai Rangers were losing due to the Digimon Ranger's having abilties outside of battle. The trickiest members of the Digimon Rangers were Amelia and Sally. Amelia wasn't able to get knocked down thanks to her cat like reflexes and Sally was hard well because Sally's incredible speed left the Samurai Rangers clueless. The score was **Digimon Ra****ngers 100, Samurai Rangers-90**. They only had one minute left to play. Jayden and Tai decided to call both teams together speaking to them about the last remaining plays.

"Alright guys!" Tai Jr said as the Digimon Rangers swarmed in "We are in the lead by ten points. Now let's remember we are going up against the Samurai Rangers. As Samurai they will be trying their hardest to over come our lead."

"They would have to get lucky at least four plays" Kyle agreed "But it's one minute left in the game."

Sally agreed "Anything can happen in one minute, I know that by heart."

"So what's the plan?" Max whispered.

Tai then whispered up the plan winking at Amelia and Sally "I'm counting on you two to score some baskets. Now Kyle I'll be counting on you two to distract Kevin and Mike long enough for me to pass the ball over to Amelia."

"Got it" Max said.

Kyle agreed with Max and then the plans were placed into action.

Antonio the Referee got ready for the jump. Tai faced Jayden whom was taller than he was but Tai had Guilmon's strength as well.

"Ready for the jump?" Antiono asked.

"Ready" Tai and Jayden said.

With this Tai and Jayden waited for Antonio to throw the basketball up. Jayden jumped but Tai managed to use his Digimon traits and jumped over the Red Samurai Ranger and used his right hand to smack the ball over towards Amelia. There Amelia dribbled the ball weaving Mia and her mother with ease. Why were Kevin and Mike unable to help them, why the reason was because Max and Kyle were successful in defending the two Samurai Rangers so they couldn't get to Amelia. Quickly Amelia saw her father coming at her. She continued to dribble and saw no one. She still had a while to go half way to her opponent's basket. She then passed it out.

"It's going out!" Mike shouted but to his dismay Sally caught the ball in time. Seeing this Emily tried to intercept Sally but she was too fast. Easily vanishing in and out avoiding her. Finally Sally took aim and shot the basket. The Samurai Rangers watched as the clock counted down and at the last second Sally's basket shot into the basket!

"And that's game!" Antonio shouted "The Digimon Rangers win this game One Hundred and Three to Ninety!"

The Samurai Rangers congratulated the Digimon Rangers for their victory.

"Man" Kevin said to Max "That was a blow out, you never trailed in any half! You guys are good."

"Their abilities are amazing!" Emily said she turned to Amelia and Sally "Especially you two! One that can't be knocked down except for on all fours if you consider knocked down, and one with fast speed."

"Thank you mom" Amelia told her mother with Sally saying her own thanks to the Yellow Samurai Ranger by bowing politely.

Jayden turned to his daughter smiling at her "I know that with your help and training as a Samurai you will help defeat Daemon once and for all."

He turned to Tai "You aren't bad of a leader coming up with that last plan."

"Thank you" Tai said "I'm trying to learn from you."

When this was done the Samurai Rangers left with the rest of the Digimon Rangers turning to each other.

"Well" Tai began "That was a great full game."

"It was" Amelia said turning to Sally "We won't be getting that lucky all the time when we play basketball now."

Sally agreed "Sooner or later our opponents in basketball are going to memorize our abilities, although I doubt they could find away around yours Amelia."

Tai then turned to Amelia then to the others "So sense were off of training tomorrow, shall we meet at my house for dinner?"

"If it's okay with your parents" Kyle told him with Amelia nodding "I should be able to go considering Mentor Ji and my father gave me the okay to have the day off, I will come."

"Amelia may I speak to you alone?" Tai asked.

Amelia's heart raced and skipped a few beats but she agreed to stay a bit longer.

So the Digimon Rangers decided to separates with Tai staying alone with Amelia.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked him.

Tai looked at her "Well I was just wondering if you would arrive a bit earlier than the others."

"What for?" Amelia asked.

Tai sighed turning he was getting nervous. Why was he getting nervous in asking a girl to come to his house a bit earlier? He never struggled with girls he knew so why was asking this one girl hard. He fought to overcome his beating heart as he finally explained why he wanted her to come a bit earlier "Well, it's just that my mother and father would like to meet you. I told them I sparred against you yesterday night. So will you come a bit early for me?"

Amelia found herself smiling at Tai "Very well Tai, I will meet you at your house a bit early. So what time are the others arriving?"

"I told them at five or six" Tai said.

"Then I'll come at four" Amelia said "How's that?"

"Sounds good" Tai said.

So the two departed and both still didn't understand why their hearts we beating fast. Amelia didn't know what was hitting her. She saw Tai as a friend nothing less but every time she spent some time around him, there was something that told her otherwise.

While she was figuring this out she headed home.

Tai Jr had reached his house and opened the door. He was just in time to see his mother making dinner "Hey mom!"

"Oh hello Tai" Sora said to her son she paused turning over towards him "How was your day?"

"It was great mom!" Tai said.

"So" Sora began turning her attention back to pot "Did you get a chance to talk to your friends?"

"I sure have mom" Tai said "They've agreed to come."

"Even this Amelia girl of yours?" Sora teased her son.

"Mom!" Tai began easily blushing at the girl of yours part "Amelia is just a friend of mine!"

Sora giggled at her son's comment she turned over to the oven still giggling "Then why are you putting up such a fuss?"

Tai Jr sighed he probably shouldn't had mentioned Amelia. Now his mother wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"You're father will be home soon" Sora told her son "So get washed up and dinner should be ready when he arrives."

"Yes, mom" Tai Jr said.

So he went to his room.

In the Dark Ocean Octoroo was measuring the negative emotions in the it. Daemon wasn't happy that the last plan had failed and wanted results.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said measuring the negative emotions "The negative emotions in the Dark Ocean has rise a good foot or so."

"Good" Daemon said "At least this is progress."

He turned to Myotismon "It seems that this plan is working but it was a brief time!"

Octoroo turned "Then what is the next plan? Lord Daemon?"

Cherrymon turned towards Daemon as well "Even though the winds in this Dark Ocean tell me the negative emotions have ran higher, it's not good enough."

"You're absolutely right!" Daemon roared "A foot a day isn't good enough! I want better results but as for the first time of doing this idea I'll let it slide!"

"Then what's today's location going to be?" DeviDayumon asked.

Daemon turned "Simple it's time to terrorize the Digital World once again, this time we'll be using a powerful Digimon that was on the Digidesten's side."

"Oh-a-oh Who is this?" Octoroo asked.

Stepping noises sounded and a orange Dinosaur with rhino mask came in as Daemon announced it "Meet Greymon!" Daemon said he turned to Greymon "You're mission is to raise the negative emotions from good Digimon."

"I will not!" Greymon said.

"Too bad" Daemon said "Besides you weren't what I wanted anyway."

"What?" Greymon asked.

Daemon turned to Cherrymon and DeviDayumon "Weaken him."

"What?" Cherrymon and DeviDayumon asked.

"Weaken him" Daemon repeated.

"As you wish" DeviDayumon said she brought out her guitar "**Darkness Rhythm**!"

Music Waves rushed down towards Greymon and he took it.

"Pit Pelter!" Cherrymon shouted and the thousand of cherries in his leaves fired.

The attacks hit Greymon and just as Daemon wanted caused Greymon to Digivoulve. Sense it was in the Dark Ocean, it's dark power corrupted Greymon's normal Digivoultion. He grew huge then after the darkness settled Greymon was now in the form of a skeleton with a missile sticking out of it's back.

"You're the one I want" Daemon declared.

"I-I-I-I-I don't believe it!" Cherrymon began.

"Lord Daemon, you better have an idea how to control this thing cause I don't" Myotismon said.

"What's wrong?" DeviDayumon said.

"That's SkullGreymon!" Cherrymon answered her "He's a terrifying Ultimate Level Digimon!"

"Now SkullGreymon" Daemon said turning to SkullGreymon "You are the one I want terrorizing the Digital World, surely you can make the negative emotions rise."

"As you wish Lord Daemon" SkullGreymon declared.

With this SkullGreymon began walking out of the Dark Ocean.

"Now" Daemon said turning to Octoroo "Watch the negative emotions rise."

"This has to be good, as even I felt SkullGreymon's power once it achieved it."

Daemon turned to Myotismon "It's your turn."

"What?" Myotismon asked.

"It's your turn to help attack the Digimon Rangers" Daemon said "It will take SkullGreymon quite a while to reach your area."

"I see" Myotismon said grinning.

"Exactly" Daemon said "Now you are to fight against the Digimon Rangers until SkullGreymon arrives on the location."

He turned hoping for a victory as Myotismon found someway out of the Dark Ocean using DeviDayumon's way of getting out.

The next day while Amelia was getting ready to spend the day with her friends her Digivice rang right at breakfast.

"There goes the Digivice" Jayden said.

Sighing, Amelia reached down to the Digivce Morpher "Go ahead Leomon."

"Amelia, Daemon is at it again" Leomon said.

"Alright then I'm on my way!" Amelia shouted.

"Hold on" Izzy said to her "We need you to stop at the Digimon Headquarters immediately, there is something I need you to see" Izzy said.

"Don't worry Izzy" Amelia told him "I'm on my way."

She stood up turning to Jayden "Theres trouble in the Digital World."

"Good luck Amelia" Jayden told her.

So after excusing herself she went into her room then turned to her computer "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the Digiport activated and Amelia met up with the rest of the Digimon Rangers. There the Digimon Senor was going off.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

Leomon pointed at a destroyed village "That"

"What could've done that?" Max asked.

"We are unsure" Leomon answered "At the moment, plus we have bigger problems."

"What sort of problems?" Sally asked.

Izzy answered pointing out at another area of the Digital World where a vampire was attacking another village.

"Who's that Draculamon?" Kyle asked.

"You could say that" Tentomon told him but Tai beat him "I don't believe it! It's him!"

"Who is he?" Amelia asked.

"He's Myotismon!" Tai answered before Izzy could "He was one of the enemies my father had to face! But I thought my Aunt Kari's Angewomon destroyed him."

"He was destroyed by Angewomon" Tentomon said "She fired an arrow at him and pierced his heart!"

"It is the same Myotismon whom we fought years ago" Izzy told the Digimon Rangers "He's an Ultimate Level Digimon and from the power the computer detects in him he's on par with DeviDayumon's power."

"Oh man" Tai muttered "She had all four of my friends in that battle. And Myotismon is going to be harder to beat."

Leomon took charge "And it's going to get worse, two of you must investigate what had happened to the destroyed village, while the remaining three try to take Myotismon out.

Tai stepped up cracking his knuckles "I'm going to try my luck against Myotismon, whose with me?"

Sally turned to Amelia then both girls nodded before Sally turned "Amelia and I will investigate the destroyed village and see if there is any clues to it."

"Alright then it's settled" Leomon said.

Tai turned to the two girls "Be careful ladies."

"Don't worry" Sally told them "You three be cautious when dealing with Myotismon, we'll catch up with you boys."

The Digimon Rangers agreed and the boys ran out while Amelia stayed with Sally because Leomon was holding onto her hand.

"What's wrong Leomon?" Sally asked.

Amelia then saw him give Sally an empty Crest Tag "Take this for safe keeping Sally, my gut is telling me you might discover another Digimon Zord. One that you will only capture.

"Alright!" Sally said she turned to Amelia "Shall we be off?"

Amelia nodded then spoke up her suggestion "Let's morph first that way if what ever attacked the village we might come prepared for it."

"You got it!" Sally said then the two girls held up their Digivice Morphers then Amelia shouted "Digivices..." then the two shouted "Go-Go Digital!"

With this the Digivice Morphers erupted into white light. Amelia and Sally changed into their Power Ranger colors, White or yellow, the two grew their ears and tails. Last came their claws.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready" Amelia declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally said.

The two female Digimon Rangers turned to Leomon and Izzy "We're off then."

"Good luck you two" Izzy said.

The two girls were off racing towards the destroyed village. There they saw the devistation. The girls gasped at the scene, the buidlings were reduced to rubble. Craters were everywhere. Amelia then saw that there were some survivors. There she and Sally met a Mamemon whom explained that the attack came out of nowhere.

"Were there any hints?" Sally asked the Mamemon while Amelia searched the ground. She blinked behind her helmet as she made out foot prints.

"Whatever was here left giant foot prints" Amelia said.

"Giant Footprints?" Sally asked then she ran over to where Amelia was and saw them to.

"That's strange" Sally said turning to Amelia "What do you suppose made this?"

"Looks like a Skeleton foot print" Amelia said "But it isn't a skeleton foot print."

Sally took her time to contact Leomon "Leomon do you read us?"

"I do" Leomon said "What is it?"

"Amelia and I have found a clue to the Digimon that attacked this village" Sally said.

"And what is the clue?" Leomon asked.

This time Amelia answered "Some sort of huge skeleton Foot Print!"

"Skeleton Foot Print?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Amelia asked.

"There could be" Izzy said "What does the skeleton Footprint look like?"

"Like a Tyrannosaurus rex's" Sally answered.

"Be cautious" Izzy said "The attacker might still be around."

Then something hit Sally , she felt something. Then turned.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Something's calling out to me" Sally told her.

"Let's see what it is first" Amelia suggested.

The two girls went to find more clues to the thing that attacked the Digimon Village and to find what thing was calling Sally.

Tai, Max and Kyle had reached the area where Myotismon was attacking. The Red, Green and Blue Digimon Rangers made eye contact with him.

"It seems that you've arrived at last!" Myotismon shouted.

"And now it's time to take you out Myotismon" Tai declared "Once and for all."

"Well see about that" Myotismon said "I'm no mere weakling Digimon Daemon has sent at you for days now. I'm one of his loyal suboridnates like DeviDayumon. You can't take half of my power."

"Let's see say that after we beat you!" Max and Kyle shouted.

"Wait Max, Kyle, don't!" Tai tried to warn his friends but he was too late, the two Digimon Rangers jumped up into the air trying to use their skills the other Samurai Rangers had taught them.

"Simple minded fools! **Grizzly Wing!**" Myotismon said he then spread his cape and unleashed his bats.

Bats came at the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew as the force of the attack sends them backwards slamming into another building. They were on the ground.

"You two okay?" Tai asked them.

"We will be" Max said "He took us of guard."

"Watch out!" Kyle warned.

Tai turned towards Myotismon just in time to see him gathering red lighting into his hand "**Crimson Lighting!**"

He then sent the Crimson Lighting attack at Tai. The lighting hits Tai in the chest causing sparks to fly from him but the Digimon Ranger is only forced to stumble backwards. Then Myotismon recalled it two more times on the Red Digimon Ranger. Sparks flew from him as one struck him in the right flank and the other struck him in the left flank. The third one was enough to take him down.

"Tai!" Max shouted.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked him.

"I've had better" Tai answered as he stood up to face Myotismon.

Myotismon just grinned "It'll take more than you three to take me on."

"We'll see about that" Tai declared he turned to his friends "Let's attack all together."

"Right!" Kyle and Max said.

"**Pyro Sphere**!" Tai shouted.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

Myotismon waited till the three attacks came at him then at the last second lifted his hand and with one forward motion canceled the three attacks.

"What?" Tai asked.

"No way!" Kyle and Max shouted.

"I like that look in your eyes" Myotismon said "My turn **Grizzly Wing!**"

Myotismon unleashed his army of bats at the three boys. They tried to attack the bats with their own attacks but the bats came right at them. Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers were struck and flung backwards. They then rolled onto the ground.

"Oh man" Kyle muttered "This guy is strong."

"I hate the say it but mere Rookie Levels aren't enough to defeat me" Myotismon taunted.

"Mere?" Tai demanded he charged Myotismon swiping out at him "I'll show you what a Rookie Level can do!"

Myotismon raised his hand to block Tai's claw. He ducked a second claw then Myotismon punched Tai, Tai backed away then kicked Myotismon. Myotismon caught his foot and flipped him over. Then Myotismon aimed his hand "**Crimson Lighting!**"

The attack would hit head on catching Tai right in the stomach, sparks flew from him as he hit the ground.

"Tai!" Max shouted "We can't let him taunt us easily like that!"

"So I've noticed" Tai muttered he got onto his feet "But we also can't let him brag like this ether."

Kyle was at his side agreeing "I hope the girls come back soon."

While the two boys were fighting against Myotismon, and the girls were searching for more clues from the attackers, Deker in his human form sat alone on the Sanzo River. There he looked at his sword "Patience Urumasa...At last you have awaken yet again. Which means that the White Digimon Ranger is one a second opponent for you. Don't worry we will Duel her soon."

Deker then began walking away from the Sanzo River.

Amelia and Sally had been following each other. There Daemon noticed that Amelia and Sally were still investigating the attack on the destroyed Digimon Village. He turned to DeviDayumon "Do something about those Rangers."

"Oh-a-oh, Didn't you want them to find SkullGreymon?" Octoroo asked.

"I did" Daemon said "But now I've changed my mind, it's ovious that they are looking for something and SkullGreymon. We must alter them."

DeviDayumon agreed "Alright, I'll deal with the White and Yellow Digimon Rangers."

With this she disappeared. Amelia and Sally continued searching for clues and were about to find what was causing Sally's senses to go off like a bomb when DeviDayumon appeared.

"Oh-no" Sally said.

"DeviDayumon!" Amelia said.

"That would be me" DeviDayumon declared "And now it's time to destroy you two!"

"Bring in on!" Amelia declared.

It was then Sally saw a cave and at once knew that whatever was calling out to her was inside there.

Sally turned "Amelia...I'm not as strong as you are but we need to work together until we get inside that cave" she then pointed to the cave "Or at least one of us."

"This is gonna be a challenge" Amelia said.

The two Digimon Rangers got ready as Sally asked "Did you do this DeviDayumon?"

"No" DeviDayumon said "Now get ready to die!"

With this Amelia and Sally charged her. The two Digimon Rangers fought side by side with Amelia's years of training as a Samurai paying off! She ducked a blow from DeviDayumon and allowed Sally to swipe out at her with her own claw. DeviDayumon raised her dagger then after she ducked the swipe from the Yellow Digimon Ranger she grabbed onto Sally's arm throwing her over towards Amelia. Amelia was on all fours similar to Tai's situation only Sally wasn't touching anything except for Amelia's arms.

"Fools" DeviDayumon shouted she as she was charged by the girls. She raised her dagger then with it scored a blow on Amelia's left shoulder sparks flew as Amelia backed away then she scored a blow to Sally's head with her guitar. Sparks would fly from Sally as she rolled backwards.

"Oh my head!" Sally complained as she lay on the ground for a while.

"Sally are you okay?" Amelia asked her.

"I took one nasty blow to the head other than that I'm okay" Sally answered.

"Not for long it's your turn White Ranger" DeviDayumon said "**Darkness Rhythm!**"

She played musical notes and it came into music waves. Amelia got on all fours then rolled underneath the attack then as Sally managed to roll underneath the oncoming attack as well jumped up then scored the first blow shouting "**Lighting Claw!**"

The attack comes at DeviDayumon whom uses her guitar to nulify Amelia's blow.

While the two were fighting Sally managed to see that she was closer to the cave. Amelia then turned to her "Go! Sally, I'll hold her off!"

"Okay" Sally said.

Sally went inside the cave while Amelia fought against DeviDayumon. Once in the cave she noticed a Digi-Egg. Not only that but one of her Crest Symbols glew and the Crest Tag as well. She was about to go further when PawnChessmon Black came out to engage her.

"Figures Daemon would be onto us" Sally declared as she fought against the Pawnchessmon.

Within five minutes she had beaten the group of PawnChessmon "That was close."

She then turned to the huge Digi-Egg "Now let's see what you are."

Her Digivice Morpher brought out white light then the Digi-Egg began cracking! Then out of white light a new Zord appeared. This one looked like a huge Starmon.

"Leomon are you getting this?" Sally asked.

"I am" Leomon said then suddenly they heard DeviDayumon shouting "**Darkness Kunai Slash!"**

Followed by sparks sounding as Amelia was flown backwards landing on all fours. Then DeviDayumon advanced inside "Are you two ready to be destroyed?"

Then DeviDayumon noticed the new Zord as Izzy answered Sally "It's the Starmon Zord!"

Sally's Crest Tag activated and the Starmon Zord was absorbed into the Crest Tag, there the symbol of Sincerity had been shown.

"No way!" DeviDayumon said "They got another Zord."

"Amelia...Sally" Leomon told the two Digimon Rangers "Tai, Max, and Kyle need your help immediately."

"Were on our way!" Amelia declared.

"As soon as we take care of DeviDayumon" Sally said.

With this the two Digimon Rangers faced DeviDayumon with Sally jumping up "**Diamond Storm!**"

Her attack strikes DeviDayumon causing sparks to fly from her then Amelia came in slicing out with her claw "**Lighting Claw!**"

This time the Lighting Claw attack connected. Sparks flew from DeviDayumon stunning her while allowing Sally and Amelia to make their get away.

Meanwhile the other Digimon Rangers weren't fairng too well.

"Is this what you Digimon Rangers have?" Myotismon asked as he stood on Tai's chest preventing him from getting up. Myotismon had already pinned Max and Kyle down with his Grizzly Wing attack which this time the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers were defeating the bats "You make the other Digimon you defeated look weak!"

Before he could do anything else there was a shout "**Diamond Storm!**"

"What?" Myotismon asked then he was pelted by stones which caused sparks to fly from him "Who did that?"

"**Lighting Claw!**" was another voice as it connected to Myotismon.

Myotismon didn't back away but loosened his foothold on Tai's chest. It was all Tai needed and he kicked Myotismon right in the head before aiming his own attack as Myotismon fully backed away "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The attack strikes him and sparks fly.

"You two!" Myotismon shouted as he made out Amelia and Sally running over to him.

"What was it?" Kyle asked Amelia "We don't know but we found only one clue."

Myotismon turned "So there are five of you! Doesn't matter you all will die!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai said.

"That's right" Kyle said as he and Max joined their leader "It's five on one now! For when the five of us are together..."

"The Digi-Crest Cannon will appear!" Tai said as the Digi-Crest Cannon appeared over the Digimon Rangers heads.

"Then fire it at me!"Myotismon declared "It won't be good enough to stop me!"

"You asked for it!" Tai said as all five Digimon Rangers got into position "**Digi-Crest Cannon fire!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon absorbed the Digimon Ranger's Crests then shout out the energy cannon.

Myotismon stood there but then someone jumped up and landed sword drawn destroying the Cannon Blast.

"What?" Myotismon asked as he took a good look at the one that had saved him it appeared to be a skeleton creature "Who are you?"

"Deker?" Amelia asked answering Myotismon's question.

"White Digimon Ranger" Deker spoke out ignoring Myotismon's question "We will Duel soon."

"Why did you rescue me?" Myotismon asked.

"Simple" Deker said "That blast would've killed you and besides the true monster you sent is here."

"True Digimon?" Sally asked then suddenly the Digimon Rangers heard Giant footsteps coming.

The Digimon Rangers turned to see a huge skeleton walking over towards them. Screams of panic came from the local good Digimon as they shouted it's name load enough that it overroad Izzy and Leomon's voice.

"**SKULLGREYMON!**" the locals shouted in fear.

Seeing this Tai took a step backwards "No way it's him!"

"You are right" Leomon said to Tai "It is him."

"What is this thing?" Sally asked.

"He's SkullGreymon!" Izzy shouted threw her comlink "He's one of the two Ultimate Level Digimon forms of Agumon! This Digimon will continue to attack it's foes until the foe is defeated!"

"Not good" Amelia muttered "And it's bigger than normal!"

"SkullGreymon destroy everything here!" Myotismon ordered as he and Deker vanished.

The Digimon Rangers waisted no time calling out their Evolution Digizords "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

Once inside knowing the power of SkullGreymon Tai decided to move onwards "Digimon Rangers we need to combine! D.N.A. Zone!"

Then all five Rangers placed their Digivices in D.N.A Slot. The words D.N.A. Evolution appeared in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and once again the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord appeared ready for battle but Tai also called out "Guardamon Zord we need you now!"

The Guardamon Zord appeared then Tai ordered "Guardamon Zord combine!"

The Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet only to replace it with Guardamon's helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands and feet. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord was out "**Sky Hawk Megazord!**

SkullGreymon didn't say anything as it faced off against the Sky Hawk Megazord. Sky Hawk Megazord flew up and charged trying to score the first blow but SkullGreymon scored a massive blow first with one huge arm. The arm hit the Megazord right in the chest causing not only sparks to fly from the Megazord but also for the Sky Hawk Megazord to nearly fall onto the ground.

"That didn't work out so well" Amelia said.

"Well then let's try a Wing Blade Dive" Tai suggested.

They try to do it even flying up high in the sky but SkullGreymon lowered it's missile "**Dark Shot!**"

The Missile shot out at the Sky Hawk Megazord and struck it head on. A series of major sparks flew from it as it landed on it's back. Sparks were flying in the cockpit as well.

"Man that sucked!" Kyle declared "Taken down within one hit."

The Five Digimon Rangers tried to get their Sky Hawk Megazord onto it's feet but SkullGreymon had grabbed them once again and this time started to whirl them around then after one final whirl threw it towards a Digimon Building. Local Digimon scattered as the Sky Hawk Megazord struck the building shattering it. Not only was the building destroyed but Sky Hawk Megazord had more sparks flying from it.

"Oh man" Amelia said "SkullGreymon's claws are huge! It's ovious that Sky Hawk Megazord isn't a match for SkullGreymon."

"Although we are both Ultimate Levels" Max muttered.

"Come on guys we've got to get onto our feet" Tai suggested.

The Digimon Rangers managed to get the Sky Hawk Megazord onto it's feet.

"**Cursive Breathe!**" SkullGreymon shouted.

The skeleton Digimon unleashed it's breathe at the Sky Hawk Megazord. More series of sparks flew from the Sky Hawk Megazord this time it stumbled backwards but was able to regain it's foothold.

"**Double Dark Shot!**" SkulLGreymon shouted not giving the Digimon Rangers any time to recover.

"Quick we must perform the **Dragon Wheel!**" Sally shouted as two missiles were shot over to the Sky Hawk Megazord.

Sky Hawk Megazord made circling wheel motion and out came a blue dragon. The blue dragon attack strikes the Missiles destroying them but that is what SkullGreymon wanted as it slowed Sky Hawk Megazord down greatly. It then clawed at the Megazord four times each time sparks flew before SkullGreymon managed to knock it down again. Then after the Sky Hawk Megazord fell once again SkullGreymon lifted it's foot then stomped on the Sky Hawk Megazord. Sparks flew but now the Digimon Rangers couldn't get up.

"This is going well" Amelia said "We've got to think of something!"

"What else can we do?" Max wondered.

Sally then had an idea "I possibly have something that might help."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

Amelia then got it "Of course! You have a new Zord!"

"It's a long shot but we might be able to defeat SkullGreymon with it!" Sally said.

"Go for it then" Tai said encouraging her.

Sally then placed her Crest Tag with the Starmon Zord in it "Alright now Starmon Zord rise!"

The Starmon Zord rose as she was in it's cockpit.

Seeing the new Zord SkullGreymon blinked. It was enough time for Sally to unleash her next attack "Let's try this Ring Laser!"

The Starmon Zord lifted it's fist and fired lasers at SkullGreymon right in it's back. Sparks flew from it giving the other Digimon Rangers enough time to take it by surprise with Max taking the next move "**Howling Blaster!**"

Sky Hawk Megazord blasted out Garurumon's attack at SkulLGreymon's face. It connected SkullGreymon causing sparks to fly from it and for it to back off giving the Digimon Rangers enough time to get up. Tai recalled Guradamon Zord forming the Digimon Megazord once more.

"Good Tai you read my mind!" Sally declared "Starmon Zord, D.N.A combine!"

A White Digi-Egg appeared over the Digimon Megazord as another change began. Starmon's arms and legs folded inward forming a perfect star. Then the star's edges split becoming shiny white armor on the Digimon Megazord's legs and arms. The last fifth star edge split into two part becoming attached to Guilmon's chest providing what appeared to be a bullet proof vest. Starmon's own fist replaced the Stingmon's fist. When the Digi-Egg Hatched the Digimon Rangers announced "**Enforcer Megazord!**"

SkullGreymon was silent as Sally arrived.

Izzy dialed in the coordinates to the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers...This is the Enforcer Megazord. It's an Ultimate Level Digimon that has the power to withstand most enemy attacks."

"Thanks Izzy" Tai said.

SkullGreymon raised it's left hand and swiped out at the Enforcer Megazord. Once again the Digimon Rangers were forced backwards.

"Fighting it in close combat isn't going to work" Sally said "We must attack from a distance."

"**Cursive Breathe!**" SkullGreymon shouted breathing out at Enforcer Megazord.

This was when Starmon's edges which created armor came in handy the Cursive Breathe attack failed to work instead it was deflected towards SkullGreymon. The deflected attack strikes SkullGreymon and weakens it's bones while sparks flew from it.

"Alright now Tai let's finish it!" Sally suggested.

"You got it!" Tai declared.

The Five Digimon Rangers raised their hands to the sky "**Meteor Shower!**"

Meteors circled in the air. Then came down upon SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon roars in pain as the Meteors hit SkullGreymon in all areas. SkullGreymon was brought down roaring as the last Meteor hit it's head destroying the Digimon in an explosion. When the explosion settled SkullGreymon was no more.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted" Tai announced.

The Digimon Rangers reported in their HQ after the battle.

"That battle was dangerous" Leomon said "SkullGreymon isn't an easy Digimon to defeat but you Digimon Rangers managed to defeat him."

"You should be proud!" Tentomon told them "No Digimon on the Digidesten could ever defeat SkullGreymon."

"He wasn't easy" Tai told Tentomon "But you're right we were able to defeat it."

He turned to Amelia "What's wrong?"

Amelia smiled at Tai "Nothing, it's just what Deker said."

Tai frowned he remembered Deker challenging Amelia to a Duel soon. He wasn't about to let Amelia take him down alone "Whatever Deker's planning it won't work."

Amelia smiled Tai cared about his friends just like her father "Thanks Tai but it is something Deker wants to do with me, we should expect him more often."

"Alright" Tai said.

So the Digimon Rangers prepared to head back to Earth.

**End of Chapter**

** The chapter is over. Enforcer Megazord is now introduced. Sky Hawk Megazord is used for powerful close ranged combat attacks, Enforcer Megazord is basically a police type of Megazord with Starmon's edges becoming police body armor. I hoped you like it and the next chapter is going to be a shocker. Next chapter... Chapter 9: Deker's Challenge. Also I know it's supposed to be Evolution Trouble but that's going to come later on. This chapter was supposed to have SkullGreymon in it which is why I changed the tidal. Anyway please review!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Deker's Challenge

Chapter 9: Deker's Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

Now that the latest plan with SkullGreymon had failed, Daemon was furious! He was sure SkullGreymon would've ended the fight with the Digimon Rangers. There was a plus sign negative emotions did erupt higher than normal but once again was stopped by the Digimon Rangers! Now there was another problem the mysterious Nighlok Deker had now found where he was. Deker had came bringing back Myotismon. Out of all his subjects, Myotismon was the closest one nearly defeating the Digimon Rangers then again it was hard to defeat Myotismon.

"What are you doing here Deker?" Daemon growled "You expect a reward from saving Myotismon?"

"I didn't need saving my lord!" Myotismon told him.

"This isn't about him" Deker calmly told the Demon Lord then he explained himself "I want to go after the White Digimon Ranger, but I'm not looking forward into interfering with anyone of your plans."

"Do what you will!" Daemon told him.

"But why just the White Ranger?" Cherrymon asked "I mean you should go after the Red Digimon Ranger not the white one."

"The white one at this point is the perfect opponent for my Urumasa" Deker told the Cherry tree "Plus she is the daughter of the Red Samurai Ranger. I've dueled him before and now am interested in Dueling her."

"So you're just going after foes that you deam worthy" DeviDayumon said.

"They must be worthy of my Urumasa" Deker told her "Otherwise they are no match to it. What's the point of being immortal when you can't find someone worthy enough to fight you? Uruamasa has been calling to me, it iches to battle again and this time has chosen the White Digimon Ranger."

Daemon turned to him "I might have a plan that will let you Duel her today."

"What is it my Lord?" Cherrymon asked.

Daemon turned to Deker "Sense you are obsessed with Dueling the White Digimon Ranger, I shall allow you to do it."

"Really?" Deker asked.

"On my terms" Daemon said "I can place her in the right situation."

Everyone of Daemon's henchmen turned what did he have in mind? Daemon explained "First we must capture the girl and bring her into another dimension."

He then turned to Octoroo "Do you think your Moogers would be up for the challenge to capture the White Digimon Ranger?

"Oh-a-Oh yes! They will join your PawnChessmon" Ocotroo said.

"Good" Daemon said he turned "Then I can use my power to create another dimension." Daemon turned to Deker "There you two shall do your long fought battle."

"As long as you don't weaken her before she fights me" Deker told him "I will accept the offer."

Daemon turned ignoring him "You will have to Deker. I'm not like your Master Xandred. I don't like anyone on my side stepping in and saving the person they want to fight at the last minute as you did with Jayden."

"Alright then I'll do this" Deker said.

So Daemon hatched his newest plan.

Meanwhile Amelia had just gotten back home. She was wondering what her Zord would look like and if it could combined with the Digimon Megazord. Tai's Zord Guardamon combined with it to create Sky Hawk Megazord, and the resent Zord that combined with the Digimon Megazord was the Starmon. When it combined with the Digimon Megazord it created the Enforcer Megazord. She was still wondering what other combinations the Digimon Megazord could go into. So far with three other Digimon combined with it, the Digimon Megazord was still considered an Ultimate Level.

She had just gotten to the Shiba House where Emily came outside and greeted the girl "How was your day?"

"Okay I guess" Amelia told her "Had to fight DeviDayumon again."

"How did that go?" Jayden asked as he joined his wife.

"I was able to hold my own for a bit more than last time" Amelia said.

"So" Ji began "What was the scheme this time?"

"Oh that we aren't so sure right now" Amelia confessed "One moment Tai, Max, and Kyle had to go fight against Myotismon while Sally and I looked over a destroyed village."

"What could've destroyed that village without Leomon noticing?" Jayden asked.

"SkullGreymon could" Amelia said.

"SkullGreymon?" Mentor Ji asked.

Sighing Amelia drew the Digimon the Digimon Rangers had just currently defeated.

"A walking tyrannosaurus rex's skeleton" Emily muttered "Man the Nighlok never sent that at us."

"It almost destroyed the Digimon Megazord" Amelia told her parents.

"Did you try Sky Hawk Megazord?" Emily asked shocked at hearing this.

"That was the first thing we did and we still weren't a match to SkullGreymon" Amelia told her "But we were able to defeat it with Sally's new Starmon Zord forming Enforcer Megazord."

"Enforcer Megazord?" Jayden asked "I would love to see that form of the Digimon Megazord."

"You probably will" Ameila said she got up "Please excuse me, I've got to get ready to meet Tai's parents."

Her parents watched her go off towards her room.

"She seems to get stronger day by day" Emily told her husband "We should be proud of her."

"Which we are" Jayden said "Although I worry about her. I have the strangest feeling Deker wants to duel her."

"He does" Emily told Jayden.

Jayden turned "Hopefully she'll know what's going on."

Amelia had just gotten ready. Now that she was ready for the dinner at Tai's house she set foot out of the Shiba House. Then after she got a clear distance away was unaware that Daemon was spying on her.

"Ah" Daemon spoke "I spy with my little eye the White Digimon Ranger! PawnChessmon, Moogers, capture her and take her to the Duel Dimension!"

Immediately at his command the two foot soldiers vanished to do his bidding.

Amelia had just met Tai whom met her at the basketball courts. She didn't know why he asked her to meet him there after their fight with SkullGreymon but she suppose it was to help her find his house.

"Hey Amelia!" Tai said to her as she approached.

"Good afternoon Tai" Amelia said.

Soon the two were walking side-by-side when the Moogers came out of a small gap followed by PawnChessmon which appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh-no!" Tai began as he and Amelia got ready to defend themselves "Moogers and PawnChessmon!"

The two Digimon Rangers got out their Digivice Morphers. The PawnChessmon and Moogers didn't get time to attack them. They charged the two Digimon Rangers.

"We have no choice but to fight back without our powers" Tai said.

Luckily Amelia came prepared this time and she held out two Spin Swords.

"Where did you get these?" Tai asked her.

"Father gave them to me" Amelia told him "Just in case for a time like this."

The two Digimon Rangers then charged the Moogers and PawnChessmon back. The two fought against the Moogers and PawnChessmon using their abilities to the fullest. Amelia slashed two down ducked a spear then slashed the three more down. Tai jumped over the PawnChessmon kicking them down then spun around taking three Moogers down.

"You want some more?" Tai asked them.

The Moogers came in taking the bait and so far the two Digimon Rangers were holding their own. Amelia knew it was only a matter of time before the Moogers crossed over the Gap Sensor but the PawnChessmon were doing that at the moment and she knew that it wasn't detecting the Digimon.

Finally the two kicked two Moogers down. The Moogers and PawnChessmon seemed to have enough and vanished.

"That's what you get for challenging us!" Tai announced.

"This was the first time two humans ever took Moogers down" Amelia said "Father tried once but it was hard for him."

Suddenly two Moogers appeared grabbing her by the arms "Hey let go!"

Two more PawnChessmon appeared grabbing her legs.

"Let go of her!" Tai shouted but he too was surrounded by Moogers and PawnChessmon then the Moogers and PawnChessmon holding onto Amelia's arms and legs began running with her.

Bulk and Spike were practicing Samurai Meitation. They were ingoring the fact that a girl had just been kidnapped by Moogers and PawnChessmon.

"Envision your sword slicing threw your opponents like cake" Bulk said.

"What kind of cake?" Spike asked "I love chocolate."

He then opened his eyes to see Amelia being dragged by PawnChessmon and Moogers "MONSTERS!"

"That isn't what I meant" Bulk said.

"No for real!" Spike shouted "Monsters!"

This was enough for Bulk to open his eyes "MONSTERS!" the two watch as PawnChessmon and Moogers vanished with Amelia.

"Oh-man we're too late Spike!" Bulk said "And she needed us."

"Darn" Spike said.

Tai couldn't believe it just moments ago he was walking with Amelia then Moogers and PawnChessmon appeared. During his attempt to save her he was beaten up in the process. The Samurai Rangers came and saw Tai on the ground.

"Tai!" Jayden shouted "What happened?"

"Moogers, and PawnChessmon" Tai began "Surprised attacked us."

"When you mean us you mean yourself and someone else right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Tai said "They captured Amelia. Don't know what that was all about though. I've gotta-"

"Hold on!" Kevin said catching Tai while he leaned over in pain "You can't go anywhere looking like that."

"They've got Amelia" Tai said standing up "I will not let anything happen to her or any of my friends!"

"Agreed" Jayden said to him "And that's the kind of spirit a leader should have" he leaned down "But right now you wouldn't be doing anything to help her just by rushing in without knowing what's going on. Right now you need to call your friends and Leomon."

Deker was waiting for Amelia to come. He heard the Moogers and PawnChessmon appear with Amelia in their hands. Once in they let her go and she looked at Deker.

"Ah the white Digimon Ranger" Deker said "We meet at last."

"Deker..." Amelia breathed out.

She took a quick glance at the surrounding area and knew she was in another dimention.

"If you want to live" Deker told her "You will have to defeat me, you should be a worthy opponent after all, cat's have nine lives. So I will have to kill you nine times."

Amelia got into position "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a fight."

She raised her Digivice Morpher "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

With this white light appeared and Amelia went into her ranger color, grew her cat ears, cat tail and finally her claws. "White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!"

"Now" Deker began "The Duel begins."

He charged her and Amelia used her right claw to parry the sword, she then slashed out at him with her left claw but Deker dodged forcing her to parry his sword again. She knew whom she was up against. Deker was a powerful swordsman. Now she knew her father Jayden could match up to him but she doubted she could.

"I sense your doubt" Deker said as his sword clashed against her claws and the two weapons locked against each other "It's not good to doubt yourself."

Carefully she was able to unlock her claws then give Deker a sharp kick but the Nighlok didn't feel it. She then slashed him with her right claw. Sparks flew from Deker's shoulder but it was then he nailed her in her shoulder. The force of the blow didn't just caused sparks to fall from her shoulder but also caused her to back away holding her right shoulder with one claw. The Nighlok's sword was dangerous indeed even with her suit the sword felt like it would've cut her shoulder off.

Despite this she continued fighting against him but was shocked to see what happened next. While she was in the distance. Deker's sword shot out purple curvy slashes at her. Each of these slashes connected causing sparks to fly from her and for her to go on all fours skidding a bit.

"Surprised to see that?" Deker asked her as he advanced on her "Now here comes another blow!"

He raised his sword but Amelia showed that she still had some fight in her and with her strength was able to somersault on the ground avoiding the sword then with quickly jumping back up onto her feet "**Lighting Claw!**"

Her attack connected to Deker's back causing sparks to fly from him and for him to back away from her but he recovered and slashed her in the stomach. Sparks flew from her but she still refused to fall as she backed away. Had she not been in her suit the blow would've been the end of her.

"Not bad" Deker complimented her.

"You're not bad yourself" Amelia told him.

Deker charged her and the two would begin to attack each other again.

In the Dark Ocean Daemon was viewing the battle with Deker and Amelia. To him he saw why Deker wanted to Duel her. She was in fact a foe worth fighting against.

He turned to Myotismon "Now that she's busy fighting for her life, I shall now attack the human world."

"With a Nighlok?" Octoroo asked.

"No," Daemon said "With a Digimon Warrior, Gladimon!"

A warrior that looked like a gladiator appeared "You called for me boss?"

"I have" Daemon told him "I want you to keep the Digimon Rangers occupied on Earth."

"Then what?" Gladimon asked.

"They might be looking for a key to get into the Dimension where Deker is fighting against the White Digimon Ranger, you must not let them find it!"

"As you wish" Gladimon said "I'll keep them busy until that Deker gives her that last fatal blow!"

With this Gladimon retreated.

Myotismon turned "That is a good plan my lord."

"All my plans are good" Daemon said.

So the villains waited for the finale.

Meanwhile Tai had gathered up all of the Digimon Rangers and were waiting in the Digimon Ranger HQ. Leomon and Izzy were busy trying to find Amelia.

"This can't be good" Tentomon began "We must find Amelia. No telling what plans Daemon has for her!"

"Tentomon" Izzy began "Will you stop worrying for once and help each of us trying to find her?"

"He's right!" Leomon said to Tentomon then he turned to the Digimon Rangers "Have faith in Amelia. She's a strong girl. We'll find her."

Leomon would be proven right a few minutes later they found her. They watched helplessly as she fought against a skeleton.

"Why is Deker fighting her?" Max asked.

"We have no idea" Leomon said "It appears Daemon's forces had kidnapped her into his Fighting Dimension where he forces heroes to combat those that wish to fight them."

"Is there any way we can free her?" Tai asked.

"There usually is only one way" Izzy told him "And that is one of the combatants have to win the Duel."

"Oh-man" Tai said banging his fist onto a computer "Amelia maybe trained as a Samurai, but she can't fight him off!"

"There might be another way in freeing her" Leomon told them "And that is by defeating one of Daemon's Digimon Warriors near the same spot Amelia was captured."

Suddenly the Digi-Sensor went off.

"Oh-no" Max muttered "As if we didn't have trouble."

The Digimon Rangers turned to see Gladimon in the Real World.

"We can never tell what Daemon is up to..." Tentomon muttered.

It was then Tai noticed that it was in the area Amelia had been captured in. "Let's go."

The other Digimon Rangers wasted no time following their leader.

Leomon saw that Tai might be over acting a bit and that could be a very bad thing. Sure he didn't mind a close friendship but this might push Tai to his limits "Tai" Leomon muttered as he watched the Digimon Rangers leave "You must stay true to the light, don't let the darkness consume you."

The Digimon Rangers reported back to Earth in their ranger uniforms. They were just in time to see Bulk and Spike being chased by Gladimon. They must've been still meditating because Gladimon was just inches away from killing them. Suddenly Spike tripped and fell onto the ground. He turned horrified as Gladimon was now over him raising his sword "Now my little samurai wannabe, it's time for me to show you what happens to Samurai if they are to oppose me!"

"Back off!" Sally shouted as she jumped into the air.

"What?" Gladimon asked as he made Sally appearing in the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

Sally unleashed her attack at Gladimon and the attack strikes him. Sparks fly from him causing him to stumble and for Sally to grab Spike and hurl him onto his feet "Yellow Ranger?" Spike asked "You're not a Samurai Ranger."

"That's right" Sally told him "But you must leave now. You are in danger!"

Bulk soon joined the two "Hey you're one of those new Digimon Rangers!"

"I am" Sally said "Now get a move on you two!"

Soon she, Tai, Max, and Kyle were now facing off against Gladimon.

"So all of you Digimon Rangers have came to see me" Gladimon said "But you're too late to save your friend."

"I don't think so!" Tai said "Now we're going to stop you!" with this he jumped into the air "**Pyro Sphere!**"

His attack shot out towards Gladimon whom dodged it with ease "What a show off!" he shouted "My turn! **Wheel Rush!**"

He curled up into a wheel then charged Tai. The attack connected to his chest and sparks flew from him as he hit the ground roling.

"Tai!" Max shouted "Are you okay?"

"That knocked the wind out of me" Tai confessed.

Before any of the Digimon Rangers had time to react Gladimon was upon them "**Sword Dancer!**"

He swarmed around them sparks flying from the four Digimon Rangers each time finally with one expert sword trust he was able to knock the Digimon Rangers to the ground in one final slash.

"That wasn't cool" Sally began.

"I'll tell you what's cool" Gladimon shouted "Is that your friend will die! And you four will die right here as well!"

"That's what you think!" was the response from all four Digimon Rangers.

"Oh I think so" Gladimon shouted "**Sword Dancer!**"

Once again he was a blur swinging his swords around just as the Digimon Rangers got onto their feet. Once again he was able to attack them five more times each times sparks flew before they fell onto the ground.

"You see" Gladimon said "Even a Champion Level is a match to you losers!"

"We're not finished yet!" Tai told him.

"Oh but you are **Wheel Rush!**" Gladimon shouted.

He curled up into a wheel then charged the Red Digimon Ranger. This time Tai was ready for it. He raised up his claw then his claws he was able to not only slash Gladimon causing sparks to fly from him but Tai was also able to throw him back to where he was charging from.

Gladimon uncurled himself "So you do have some fight in you very well let's dance!"

With blinding speed he came at the Digimon Rangers. They fought back against him but he was able to beat them back with slashes that connected. Sparks flew from them and finally he was a blur again "**Wheel Rush!**"

With this with one expert blow he nailed all four of the Digimon Rangers in their chests causing sparks to fly from them and for them to roll on the ground.

"This Digimon is tough" Sally said.

"It's a shame really" Gladimon said to the Digimon Rangers "The only one that might stand a chance is the White Digimon Ranger...To bad she isn't here."

Tai got up and charged back in swinging his claw. His movements were predicted and Gladimon was able to knock him back down again within a couple of slashes "Oh it looks like I pressed the wrong button."

Even Sally had enough "Come on then if you really claim your good enough stop bringing our friend up! She'll survive."

"Then show me she can" Gladimon said he charged her but Sally had been expecting this and equally matched his speed and clashed her two claws against his swords. She broke up with them and continued on her attack watching him carefully. The two seemed everywhere but Sally had speed equal to him. With one move she was able to nail him in the head with her claw sparks flew from him but that wasn't all Sally did to him. She expertly kicked him in the air then with blinding speed appeared above him "**Diamond Storm!**"

The close combat Diamond Storm attack strikes Gladimon unprepared and he goes slamming into the ground head first and more diamonds fell upon him causing sparks to fly from him.

She landed on the ground next to her friends.

"Not bad Sally!" Max told her.

"Thanks" Sally told her friends "But it isn't over yet."

"Too right you are!" Gladimon said standing up "I'm not beaten yet."

Amelia and Deker were going at it. Amelia had indeed gotten better but this time her problem was fatigue. She was tiring out only because Deker was a Nighlok and she was human. She supposed Nighloks didn't get tired out as much. Besides she was also sure that Deker wasn't and she was right. She moved her claw at the right time to protect herself.

"I see you're getting weaker" Deker told her "It's about time we end this."

With this he kicked her but she was able to dodge the attack once again! By back flipping and nicely flipping him backwards with her claws. Despite this set back this is what Deker had wanted.

His sword then shot out the same attack he had used earlier. Sparks flew from Amelia as she was taken down once again on all fours.

"I must admit" Deker told her "You are a worthy foe White Digimon Ranger but now it's almost the end."

He walked over to her as she was trying to get onto her feet. He raised his sword ready to strike what he hoped was the first fatal blow. Quickly Amelia caught his sword with her claws holding it up above her head. Deker heard his foe breathing heavily as she declared "I'm trained in the ways of a Samurai...I will not go down without a fight, until you give me the fatal blow by battle, I will not back down!"

"So brave" Deker told her as he freed his sword from her claws "But yet your nearly tired out."

"That's because we must've been fighting four hours" Amelia told him "My parents really haven't been training me that much now, usually for at least three hours a day."

"You're right" Deker told her "We've been going at it for at least eight hours."

"Even though I might be tired" Amelia told him "I will not let you get away with defeating me that easily!"

"Was expecting that from you White Digimon Ranger" Deker said.

With this the fight would resume and the two would go at it some more.

Watching the two fight were Leomon and Izzy.

"Oh there has got to be away to get Amelia out of there" Izzy said "But these computers aren't exactly explaining how to get her out."

"This is a dimension is one created by Daemon" Leomon told Izzy "It's nearly impossible to get in one and it's also impossible to get out of one. There are always two ways to get her out of there but they are risky."

At least Amelia is faring better against him then any of the other Digimon Ranger" Tentomon said "Most would've already been killed by Deker."

"I suppose we do have Jayden and Emily to thank for that" Izzy said.

"Don't worry" Leomon told him "She'll be safe what's more important to know is that she's able to hold her own."

So Izzy tried to look for another way to get Amelia out of the Dueling Dimension.

With the Digimon Rangers Gladimon had recovered "Time to go down once again! **Sword Dancer!**"

"Here he comes!" Max shouted.

Tai turned to Sally "Think you can help us out with this attack?"

"I can" Sally said "Watch me carefully and do what I do."

"Right" Tai said.

The Digimon Rangers watched as Gladimon charged the group. Sally briefly closed her eyes and saw their foe coming at them. She was able to counter the two swords with her claws.

"Hey let go!" Gladimon shouted.

"Fat chance on that!" Sally declared "Now guys nail him!"

"What?" Gladimon asked.

"You got it!" Kyle shouted "This if for insulting us Sticky Nets!"

He unleashed his electrical nets at Gladimon. The attack strikes causing sparks to fly from him and trapping him just as Sally jumped away from him after freeing her claws.

"Now" Max began "**Blue Blaster!**"

His attack struck home sparks flew as it took Gladimon down.

"Now Tai!" Sally told him.

"You got it" Tai said to her "This if for saying that stuff about Amelia! Pyro Sphere!"

His attack strikes Gladimon and it actually take Gladimon down in a shower of sparks and an explosion. Suddenly a portal appeared even though the Digimon Rangers knew that Gladimon was coming back sense he vanished after being struck by Tai's Pyro Sphere.

"This portal should take you to the Duel Dimention where Amelia is in" Leomon explained to the Digimon Rangers by comlink "Izzy's stablized it for now so that only one of you can go in and get Amelia out of it."

"That's going to be me" Tai said he turned to the others whom agreed. He stepped into the portal. Once inside it he quickly exited out of the room. He was just in time to see Amelia on her knees having a hard time against Deker. He saw her not giving up but her body was about to give in.

"Now this is the end" Deker proclaimed once he nailed her in the back. Sparks flew from her but she still refused to get up.

"Now it's time to end this fight, you've fought well" Deker began to her lifting up his sword "I'll be sure to tell your father how well you fought!"

"No!" Tai shouted he ran in and blocked the blow with his claws.

"Red Digimon Ranger?" Deker asked.

"Come on Amelia, we need you" Tai told her.

She finally got up onto her feet "Alright."

She got up and after Tai repealed Deker's sword he to followed her turning to Deker "This isn't over Deker. Amelia or I will make you pay for what you did to her today."

Deker was silent as he watched the two go by then he smiled "So maybe you one day will be another opponent for Urumasa. The white one sure had enough strength to stand up to me. Then you will also stand up to it soon."

Amelia and Tai soon came back to Earth. Where the rest of the Digimon Rangers greeted her with welcome armed with Sally hugging her friend "Amelia thank goodness you are safe!"

"Thanks to Tai, I am" Amelia said.

They turned just in time to see Gladimon's new form.

"Alright!" Tai said he turned to Sally "Thanks to you we've won that round."

Then he felt a Digivoulving Single "Oh-no it's Digivoulving."

Sure enough Gladimon did. He returned as a huge knight with not only a sword but a Shield as well "Too right I am, and now it's time for some payback!"

Watching them Leomon answered the Digimon's name "Gladimon has Digivoulved into Knightmon, an Ultimate Level Digimon! His Berserk Sword attack will curve their enemies up within minutes."

"With Amelia now" Sally began turning to her friend "We can now summon the Digimon Megazord."

"Then let's get to it" Max said.

The five Digimon Rangers turn shouting "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Five Evolution Digizord appeared and each Digimon Ranger was in it's cockpit.

"So you want a piece of me?" Knightmon asked "Well you'll get a piece of me!"

He charged the Growlmon Evolution Digizord "Take this Berserk Sword!"

His sword sunk into the Growlmon Evolution Digizord. Sparks flew as it took the Evolution Digizord down hard in sparks.

"One down four more to go" Knightmon said.

"Not so fast!" Amelia declared "**Celestial Arrow!**"

Her Angewomon Evolution Digizord shot out an arrow at Knightmon. The arrow peirced the Digimon's right shoulder and sparks flew from him.

"Why you little?" Knightmon asked getting up annoyed.

This was enough time for Tai to regroup getting "**Crimson Claw!**"

Knightmon saw this coming and lifted his own sword up into the air colliding with one of the Growlmon Evolution Digizord's claws. Then trapped it. Then Tai unleashed the true Crimson Claw with his left claw. With it glowing red he sliced out at Knightmon's left shoulder.

Sparks flew as Knightmon backed away "Curse you!"

"Rangers we need to combine" Tai ordered "D.N.A Evolution Digimon Rangers!"

"You got it!" was the response with the rest of the Digimon Rangers. Together the five placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A slot and the transformation began.

A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"So what if you're the Digimon Megazord" Knightmon declared "You won't be getting me down!"

With this he charged in and swung his sword. The Digimon Megazord lifted it's claw then slammed it into Knightmon. Sparks flew from him but Knightmon wasn't finished yet. He swung the sword again only for it to be parried by the Digimon Megazord's left claw. Then the right one nailed him.

"That's it **Berserk Sword!**" Knightmon shouted.

With this he unleashed his sword at full power. This time the Digimon Megazord failed to block it and was sliced all the way down. Sparks flew but the Digimon Megazord was still in one peace.

"That was close" Tai muttered.

"Let's try Heaven's Charm" Amelia suggested.

"You got it!" Tai told her.

"**Heaven's Charm!**" Amelia shouted.

The Digimon Megazord unleashed Angewomon's attack but Knightmon held up his shield preventing the blow. Even sparks were not scene coming from him.

"Nice try" Knightmon said as he struck the Digimon Megazord three times with his sword. Each time sparks flew from it he slashed it again "But with my Shield I'm unstoppable." he paused before lifting up his sword "**Beserk Sword!**"

This attack would hit the Digimon Megazord in it's leg causing it to nearly topple onto the ground luckily they were able to keep the Digimon Megazord standing.

"Thank goodness" Kyle said "Thanks to the back up computers I programmed in it."

"We must take out his shield first" Tai said.

"So what's the plan to take his shield out first?" Sally asked.

"Leave it to me" Tai said.

With this the Digimon Rangers piloted the Digimon Megazord to combat Knightmon. Knightmon raised his sword and with one claw stopped the sword. Tai turned to Kyle "Think you can help me with a combo attack?"

"You bet!" Kyle said giving Tai a thumbs up sign.

"Then let's do it!" Tai said.

With this the Digimon Megazord parried another sword attack from Knightmon then slashed him.

"That's it **Berserk Sword!**" Knightmon shouted.

"That's the attack we want" Tai said he turned to Amelia "I believe we can see his blade coming at us with your help."

"You got it!" Amelia said.

With her they were able to catch Knightmon's sword in their right claws without much damage.

"Impossible!" Knightmon shouted.

"Tai turned to Kyle and both shouted "Now!" The Digimon Megazord raised it's left claw with Kyle shouting his attack's name first "**Spiking Strike!**" A purple blade extended from the Digimon Megazord's left claw.

"Now" Tai began "**Crimson Claw!**"

The left claw glew red and with the combination of the Spiking Strike they aimed the left claw at Knightmon's shield. The Crimson Claw not only penentrated and melted the shield away but also damaged Knightmon sending sparks flying from him and for him to back away rolling onto the ground injured.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Tai shouted.

"You got it!" Amelia said.

The Digimon Megazord started to gain in light from it's wings and it took to the skies with Knightmon muttering "Uh-oh"

Then the five Digimon Rangers in it's cockpit punched out like Angemon shouting "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The light in the Digimon Megazord's right hand then sent out a huge powerful holy beam of light at Knightmonwhile also backing the Digimon Megazord back a little. The powerful attack strikes home giving Knightmon two holes in his body, one was an entrance way in his chest and the an exit way out of his back.

"Lord Daemon, I've failed you!" Knightmon shouted as he fell down in an explosion and in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted!" Tai announced to his fellow Digimon Rangers.

Watching the fight were the Samurai Rangers as they had just gotten to the area. Thanks to them noticing the giant knight when it first arrived.

"They did it again Jayden!" Mike shouted.

"So they did" Jayden said "I see sense they had the Digimon Megazord, then that means Amelia must be alive. They found her and saved her.

So the Digimon Rangers were now in front of the Samurai Rangers.

Jayden was overjoyed to see his daughter alive he hugged her "Amelia...You're safe!"

"Thanks to Tai" Amelia told her father "But I can tell you, that fight with Deker taught me something well."

"What thing was that?" Tai asked her.

"That I do have my limits" Amelia told him "But despite that I will continue to fight."

Jayden turned to Tai extending his hand "Thank you for saving her Tai."

"You're welcome" Tai told him shaking the Samurai Ranger's hand.

Antonio turned to Kyle "You seem to be the one to talk to."

"What about?" Kyle asked.

"Well this, is there someway to program the Gap Sensor to detect Digimon?" Antonio asked "I mean we fell guilty not helping you guys out when you needed it."

"It's okay" Kyle told him "And I'll try to help you out but Izzy's going to be the one to talk to for that information."

"And" Mike joked "He's in the Digital World, we can't go to him."

"Speaking of meetings" Tai began "Don't we have dinner at my house?"

"You're right" Amelia said she turned to her father and mother "I'll be back home after dinner."

"Have a good night dear" Emily told her adopted daughter.

So the Digimon Rangers headed to Tai's house.

**End of chapter.**

** Deker has fought against Amelia, I tried to make it interesting between them. This is just one of the many fights I planned between the two of them. So what is going to happen next? Well all I can do is give you a hint Find out in Chapter 10: Monkey problems.**


	11. Chapter 10: Monkey Problem

Chapter 10: Monkey Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

The five Digimon Rangers were walking alongside one another. This day was weird. The other day they had fought against SkullGreymon and barely defeated it. Today they were attacked by Daemon once again but Amelia was forced to Duel against Deker. She reasoned with herself that if Tai hadn't shown up she might've been killed. Deker wasn't a Digimon but that didn't mean he was a seasoned warrior. She was glad that Tai came to her reascue. In a way it mirrored her uncle Antonio saving her father when he was about to face Deker without his Ranger form.

She along with the other Digimon Rangers made it to Tai's house. There they looked at the house. Tai's house wasn't as big as Amelia's house but they saw it was for a nice family of four. There Tai saw his father Tai had been waiting for his son to return. Seeing his son the older Tai waved "It's about time you showed up! Then again I guess it should've been like this!"

"Hey father!" Tai Jr said as he and the other Digimon Rangers caught up to him.

Tai Sr. then noticed Tai's friends "So I'm guessing these are your new friends?"

"That's right father" Tai Jr. said.

"Is Tai home yet?" a woman asked as she heard the door open then slam shut. It took only Amelia seconds to see her and know the woman was Tai Jr's mother.

_So that's Sora Takenouchi! _Amelia thought to herself _She does look like the type Izzy has told us about her, someone that was a tomboy when she was younger but really caring of the group._

Tai Jr. turned to his mother as his father nodded "Of course Tai's home and he's brought his new friends."

Sora turned smiling at the group "It's nice to finally meet you!" she turned to her husband then to her son "You're right on time for once son."

Tai Jr sighed "What can I say mom? I'm a busy guy hanging out with my four friends."

"True" Sora said smiling "I wouldn't have my son doing any other thing."

Tai Jr turned to his parents then introduced them to his friends "Mom, dad are my friends."

One by one the Digimon Rangers introduced themselves with Amelia being first as they shook Tai's parent's hands "I'm Amelia."

"Oh" Sora said with a smile on her face "So you're this Amelia girl, our son's been sparing with."

At this Amelia blushed as Tai's mother continued shaking her hand she looked at Amelia's eyes "You're one of those type of friends that will do anything to help someone. That's great to see in a samurai in training."

"Thank you Mrs. Kamiya" Amelia said.

"You're welcome" Sora told her.

Then it was Tai's father's turn to make his son and Amelia embarrassed as he shook her hand "So you're the pretty lass that has captured our son's heart."

"Dad!" Tai Jr shouted in alarm blushing like mad and nearly missing Amelia's own blush in embarrassment but not fully, sure it sounded embarrassing to her but it really didn't bother her. She didn't hear this too often. Perhaps it was because she was always with her parents training.

"I'm Max" Max told Tai's parents.

"Nice to meet you" Tai Sr said to the Asian.

"I'm Sally" Sally told them.

"Oh Tai, you've got another beautiful girl as a friend" Tai Sr. said "Although I can sense she's the athletic type."

"I am" Sally said smiling "I play any sport I can get myself involved in from basketball to soccer to even hockey!"

"And I'm Kyle" Kyle said to Tai's parents this time it was Sora that would speak up polietly "Well, I can tell your like Izzy, just by looking at you, you're a smart person."

"That's usually what others say" Kyle confessed "And I'm good at computers too."

"That is just like our friend Izzy" Tai Sr. confessed then he introduced himself and his wife "I'm Tai Kamyia Sr. and this is my wife Sora Kamyia."

"So you're our son's new friends" Sora said she turned viewing all of the Digimon Rangers "You're all seem to be the better crowd"

"Mom!" Tai Jr began "Don't start worrying about me not finding the right crowd to get involved in."

"That is a reasonable worry that all mothers get" Max said "Even mine would get worried if I started hanging out with the wrong kind of people."

So after introducing themselves Sora led the Digimon Rangers to her kitchen where they began the dinner.

"So" Sora said turning to Amelia "I hear from my son that you're training as a Samurai. Is there a reason for it?"

"Not really" Amelia said "I guess it's just a feeling I get Mrs. Kamyia. After all I'm adopted and-" Amelia hung her head "I'm not even sure if I met my true parents."

"Amelia..." Tai Jr began this was something he never knew about her, that she hadn't even met her own true parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that Amelia" Tai Sr said.

"It's okay you two" Amelia told the two Tai's she turned to Sora "Well I guess if there is any reason why I'm training, it's because both of my adopted parents were trained in the ways of a Samurai? I mean why can't I train?"

"Interesting" Sora said "So how long have you been training? Tai's said you've beaten him twice sparing against him.

"I've been training ever sense I was five" Amelia confessed then she turned to Tai Jr smiling "But after his first defeat, Tai was better, I've got to hand it to him, he only had two hours worth of training and he nearly had me twice."

Tai Jr. smiled back at Amelia "But Amelia you're training paid off towards the end, that last one you defeated me you made me fall for a trick."

Tai Sr. turned to his son "I'm not surprised to hear that coming from you Amelia! We men in the Kamyia family can learn things pretty quickly."

"As long as it doesn't involve school work" Sora muttered. She may have muttered it but it caused both of the Tai's the hang their heads, Sora did have a point, they were great at learning things like fighting styles, and sports but when it came to school work, neither one did well. Tai Sr. graduated but his scores weren't exactly the highest but on the Soccer field he dominated.

Seeing the two Tai's hanging their heads at Sora's remark caused the whole table to erupt into laughter.

"I can see where Tai Jr. get's his leadership skills" Sally began turning to Tai Sr.

"Yeah" Sora said to her "Tai has lead us perfectly into traps at times but Tai was a great person to have for a leadership rule. He never gave up."

The older Tai gave his son a wink then gave Amelia a wink as well "Yeah well, just look out Amelia because he'll catch up to you and soon you'll be the one losing."

"I don't honestly think there is anything Tai could do against Amelia" Kyle said "I mean I've been with her when she practices. She's very focused, so focused that she's always ahead of her opponent it seems."

"You do have a point" Sora said agreeing with Kyle.

"But Tai's strong too" Max said arguing with Kyle "I mean he has a long way to go to catch up to Amelia's training level but, at the rate he was learning two days ago...He'll catch up to her one day."

"Thanks for your support Max" Tai Jr said they turned to Sally "Whose you're bet on?"

Sally looked at him. The red head turned her head "Why I'm in between there to be on the safe side. Amelia's good for now but Tai can catch up but I doubt it remember that Amelia trains with her adopted family and her excersises are harder than what we went threw."

The dinner and conversation would continue.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was impressed on the amount of negative emotions, the Dark Ocean received. Thanks to Octoroo they had finally learned how to turn the negative emotions of all the people on the Real World and transfer it into what could be used in the Digital World. Even though another Digimon had failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers, this battle made progress. He was certain to use the Red Digimon Ranger's anger against the Dark Ocean.

"If only Deker had finished her off before he arrived." Daemon began forming a huge fist "The result would've been better for us but this'll do nicely."

"Oh-A-Oh but it's still not enough for the Dark Ocean to lose it's grip on you Lord Daemon" Octoroo said.

"Shut up noodle face!" Daemon roared

He turned to Cherrymon "Did you work with Octoroo on the project I asked you to do?"

"The project that will put the Nighlok's growing abilitiy into a Digimon Warrior? Why yes Lord Daemon."

"Oh-A-Oh I question why you'd want to do that" Octoroo said "I've seen you're warriors fight and when they Digivoulve even I know they're stronger than a Nighlok."

Daemon turned as DeviDayumon was playing her guitar like she had always done when she was Dayu and serving Master Xandred.

"Because I've gotten the greatest scheme of all" Lord Daemon said "I notice that the Digimon Rangers sort of do the same thing when they transform and get into their Evolution Digizords."

"That's why I've asked Myotismon to find that Digimon for me and bring him to me."

"And I've brought him!" came Myotismon's voice just as Daemon finished this sentence Myotismon returned with an orange monkey with sunglasses over his eyes and a small yellow teddy bear tied around his waste.

"Myotismon has requested you needed my presence Lord Daemon?" The Digimon asked.

"Yes," Daemon said.

"Another monkey?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Oh you underestimate him" Cherrymon told her "That's Etemon, and he's an Ultimate Level just like you and me believe it or not."

"Correct" Daemon said "He often has a mind of his own which is why I keep him in my dungeons so he doesn't attempt anything on his own without my orders."

"What so important about this monkey?" DeviDayumon asked "Even though he's an Ultimate Level Digimon?"

"Why Do I bother to even keep him in there?" Daemon began "It's because he can be quiet useful especially at times like this."

DeviDayumon looked confused so Daemon continued why he brought Etemon there "I brought him here so he can have try against those Digimon Rangers..."

"Do you believe he can take them on?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Of course I can!" Etemon declared speaking threw his microphone "When I'm threw with them the Digimon Rangers's defeat will spark my greatest concert ever! Lord Daemon, consider the Rangers history."

Daemon turned to Cherrymon "Good for you Etemon. Inject him with what I've asked you and Octoroo to work on."

"Yes, my Lord" Cherrymon said he turned to Etemon "Sorry Etemon but sense we know you can't Digivoulve yet we're going to give you the same thing a Nighlok can do."

"Why can't he Digivoulve?" DeviDayumon asked "I thought all Digimon could."

"Most can" Etemon told her "But for some strange reason, I'm not able too do it. I know I have a Mega Level but for some odd reason, I can't achieve it even with the help of this Dark Ocean."

"Perhaps your singing interfers with your own Digivoultion" Myotismon muttered.

There was silence in the Dark Ocean then with all of Daemon's followers looking at Myotismon. Even DeviDayumon and Octoroo knew it probably wasn't a good idea to say that to Etemon.

"What was that Myotismon?" Etemon asked turning to Myotismon.

Myotismon turned "I'm just saying that it's perhaps your singing that's preventing you from Digivoulving! That's all"

"Yeah and I heard you were almost defeated by the Digimon Rangers" Etemon said "If Deker hadn't shown up to save your butt."

"You monkey brain" Myotismon hissed "I didn't need saving, I could've survived that blast, Crimson!"

"Dark-" Etemon began.

Quickly Daemon was in the middle of the two grabbing their hands and tossing them aside like ragdolls before they could complete their attacks "Enough! Myotismon, Etemon this is the reason why I always have you two separated, you both inch for a fight! If it's someone you two should fight it's those Digimon Rangers, now Etemon get to work!"

"Right Lord Daemon" Etemon said as Cherrymon completed Daemon's orders by injecting him so that he could grow if he was defeated by the Digimon Rangers.

Etemon vanished as Daemon turned to his followers.

"Are you sure Etemon is able to defeat the Digimon Rangers Lord Daemon?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Daemon proclaimed "He's a Digimon that can stop the process of Digivoultion."

"Oh-a-oh So is this battle in the Digital World or the real world?" Octoroo asked.

"Now that's going to be interesting" Daemon said "For now I'm leaving it up to Etemon to decide what world to attack, as long as the Dark Ocean becomes weaker allowing us to escape it, I'll let my followers where to attack."

"Oh that's pure evil" DeviDayumon said laughing away "Well I guess that will work."

"When it comes to preventing Digivoultion, no one does it better than Etemon" Myotismon began "When Etemon first arrived the Digidesten he gave them plenty of trouble! But it turned to be his downfall when Tai Sr managed to find the Crest of Courage and Digivoulve Graymon into MetalGreymon and blow him away to kingdom kong."

"Oh-a-oh, now I see where you're all getting at" Octoroo said "Somehow Etemon has this power to prevent Digivoulving, but will it help him against the Digimon Rangers?"

"It will" Daemon said "I've annualized their style of morphing, it's the same as Digivoulving so in theory his powers should prevent them from Digivoulving. By preventing the Digimon Rangers morphing, Etemon should have the upper hand."

"How interesting" DeviDayumon said she turned to Octoroo "This wasn't any of Master Xandred's idea."

"Oh-a-oh, you're right, who knew the Digimon Rangers had that weakness. Now when they try to combat him, right before they morph it will be their downfall."

"This is one of my best ideas" Daemon said "I just wish I wouldn't have to relate to it so quickly."

So Etemon had made plans into attacking the Earth.

"Now let's see" Etemon began as he was alone "It would be better to attack the Samurai Rangers first. That way I can prevent the White Digimon Ranger from coming into action."

So Etemon prepared to go into the human world of Earth! While he was finding his way there, the Digimon Rangers were going to leave Tai Jr's house.

"By guys" Tai Jr said waving to them "I'll see you all tomarrow."

"Likewise" Sally said as she and Amelia were the last two to leave the door "Just remember we have practice tomarrow with Amela's practice."

"I won't forget anything like that" Tai Jr said.

Sally and Amelia were just about to enter the Shiba House when they saw the Samurai Rangers running out.

"What is it father?" Amelia asked.

"Thanks to Kyle" Mike began "He and Antonio have upgraded our Gap Sensors."

"So now" Kevin told her "We can detect Digimon, and a Digimon is attacking."

"Where is it?" Amelia asked.

"At the business complex" Jayden told the two girls.

"Then we're coming with you" Sally said.

The five Samurai Rangers and two Digimon Rangers raced to the scene with Amelia calling for reinforcements "Guys...We've got a Digimon attacking the buisness complex!"

"Kyle and I are on our way" Max said.

"I'll meet you there" Tai Jr said.

Amelia and Sally got to the area where they saw an orange monkey.

"Anyone have a clue on what that Digimon is?" Mike asked.

"Whatever it is" Amelia began "I can feel it's an Ultimate Level."

"Let's keep that in mind" Jayden told his team.

"Hey monkey head" Mike began and Etemon turned towards the Samurai Rangers and two Digimon Rangers.

"Well lookie here, the Samurai Rangers with two of the Digimon Rangers."

"You're going down" Antiono shouted "We've got you out numbered."

"That maybe true" Etemon said "But you're just a joke compared to me."

"We'll see about that" Jayden said "Samurizers!"

"Samurai Morpher" Antonio shouted bringing up his Cellphone morpher.

The Samurai Rangers aimed their Samuraizers while Amelia and Sally held up their Digivice Morphers with Amelia shouting "Digivices..."

"And now the concert begins! Take my **Concert Crush!**"

"Go, Go Samurai!" the Samurai Rangers shouted.

"Gold Power!" Antonio shouted.

"Go, Go Digital!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

The Samurai Rangers were able to write down their symbol power and transform into their Samurai Ranger selves "Samurai Ranger Ready!" the six Samurai Rangers said positioning their Spin Swords.

But Amelia and Sally were not able to morph.

"What?" Sally asked looking at herself.

Jayden looked at them "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure father" Amelia confessed she turned to Sally "Let's try it again."

"Right" Sally said then both Digimon Rangers tried again "Go, Go Digital!"

But just like before, nothing happened.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Yeah why aren't they morphing?" Kevin asked "Their shouting the right lines."

"Simple now **Dark Network!**" Etemon shouted.

"Watch out!" Jayden shouted as Etemon threw a dark green energy ball at the Samurai Rangers. They dodged and so did Amelia and Sally but the explosion that the Dark Network contained rocked the two girls off their feet but Amelia landed on all fours looking at Etemon.

"Now that I've got your attention" Etemon began "I have the power to stop Digivoultion thanks to my Concert Crush" he pointed at Amelia and Sally "I've negated your ability to morph! Without that power you're all useless."

"You might've canceled theirs" Jayden began "But you've haven't canceled ours."

"That's because your morphing style doesn't relate to anything that my Concert Crush would interfere with" Etemon said "But if you all want a fight here I come!"

With this Etemon charged the Samurai Rangers. They charged him back and were easily beaten back even Antonio's speeds was no match the Etemon's power.

He saw Antonio coming at him "**Monkey Claw!**"

With this Etemon swung his fist catching Antonio sparks flew from him as he was pushed back to the other Samurai Rangers.

"Now for my encore" Etemon began "**Dark Network!**"

This time Etemon's attack go onto the ground trying to get up. They were still alive but the attack nearly wiped them out of their suits.

"See?" Etemon bragged "An Ultimate Level Digimon like myself is too much for you six Samurai Rangers."

"Then how about us!" Tai Jr asked as he, Kyle and Max arrived.

The three managed to kick Etemon and he stumbles backwards as they made their way towards Amelia and Sally.

"What's up?" Max asked "Why aren't you ladies in morph yet."

Without waiting for an explanation Max and Kyle brought up their Digivice Morphers "Digivices...Go Go Digital!"

There was a spark of white light but Etemon was ready for them Tai Jr turned as Max and Kyle tried to morph but just like the ladies Etemon brought up his mike "I don't think so, **Concert Crush!**"

The attack works like a charm and prevents Tai Jr, Kyle and Max from morphing."

"Hey what gives?" Max asked.

"That's Etemon" Tai Jr said "He his Concert Crush can prevent Digivoultion, my own father when he lead the Digidesten had problems with him."

"But we don't Digivoulve" Max said.

Jayden got up and ran towards the Digimon Rangers he was followed by his team "We better blaze a trail out of here to regroup."

He brought up his Spin Sword and spun the disk around. Flames erupted taking Etemon by surprise "What the heck?" Etemon asked as sparks flew from him he fell backwards rolling onto the ground and stopped as he got up to see that the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers had fled the scene.

"Fleeing the scene won't help you" Etemon bragged "But I'll see you again really soon."

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers met up in the Shiba House.

"Thank goodness we got the technology to scene Digimon" Mentor Ji sighed as he turned to the two Power Ranger groups.

"Yeah?" Mike asked "But we're dealing with a Digimon that can cancel out the Digimon Ranger's morph. Heck he can even stop them while they are mid way of morphing."

"This Etemon is truly bad news" Mentor Ji said.

"Plus he's an Ultimate Level" Mia said "A very powerful one."

"There has to be a way around Etemon's Concert Crush" Kevin said.

"If that Digimon can cancel out Digivoultion," Antonio said he turned to Tai "Is it possible he canceled out your linkage to go into the Digital World?"

"That's a possibility, I don't know much about Etemon other than the fact my own father struggled against him."

"Perhaps we morph before we get to the area" Amelia suggested.

Antiono turned to Kyle "Looks like we've got to find someway around it."

"Looks like it" Kyle said "But it's going to be harder than it looks."

They turned to Kyle's Laptop and tried to open the Digiport or well Tai tried to "Digiport open."

Nothing happened "Oh man, this isn't good."

The Gap Sensor went off again.

Mentor Ji pressed the map and saw where the attack was, it was deeper in the building area and Etemon was attacking once again.

"We've got to hold him off" Jayden told the Digimon Rangers "Antiono work together with the Digimon Rangers to fix their morphing power."

"Right" Antoino said.

It was then Izzy came into the room by the Laptop.

"Izzy!" Sally shouted "Just whom we needed to see."

"Yeah" Izzy said "Leomon and I are aware of everything. Etemon did give us problems, that I must confess."

"Is there a way around his Concert Crush?" Amelia asked.

"That's what I'm here for to help you out" Izzy said "Perhaps it's a glitch in your Digivice Morphers."

They turned to Jayden "Can you hold off against Etemon until we fix this problem?"

"You bet" Jayden said.

With this the Samurai Rangers except for Antiono ran off to hold Etemon off.

While they were racing to combat him Izzy turned and worked with Antiono and Kyle.

The three were carefully tearing apart the Digivice Morphers to see if any damage was dealt to them. There after an half an hour of working they saw it.

"Oh dear" Tentomon began as he watched the Samurai Rangers have trouble with Etemon "Things aren't looking so good."

"Don't start panacking yet" Izzy told Tentomon "We've just found the problem."

"Fantastico!" Antiono remarked "You're right the Digivice Morphers are blocked!"

"So that's how Etemon stopped our Digivoultion and for the Digimon Rangers to transform" Izzy said thoughtfully "He blocked the signal for it."

"Can you fix it?" Tai asked him.

"It's nothing Kyle Antiono and I can't fix"

"That's right" Antiono said "All we have to do is unblock the signal and give it a more protective barrier of some kind so this doesn't happen again."

Kyle worked on the Digivice Morpher trying to decode the signals and within the next couple of minutes he shouted "It's working!"

The Digimon Rangers turned to see the Digivice Morphers working. The gentle streams of data were going around and around.

"Now for the test to see if it works" Izzy said passing Tai's Digivice Morpher back "Go for it."

"Alright" Tai began he turned to the Laptop "Digi-port open!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy said as the Laptop's Digi-port activated "We have placed some of the Samurai Morpher's symbol power so that we can prevent them from not turning you into your ranger selves or you Zords."

"Alright then" Amelia said smiling.

"Then let's get back to action" Tai suggested.

"Good luck Digimon Rangers" Izzy said.

With Antonio at their side the Digimon Rangers rushed into action.

Just in time because Jayden was nailed by Etemon's Monkey Claw attack and it sent him towards a building. Antonio as the Gold Samurai Ranger caught him and landed right besides the other Samurai Rangers.

There the Samurai Rangers saw the Digimon Rangers.

"So you're back" Etemon began.

"It's time for some payback!" Tai Jr said "Digivices...!"

With this the Digimon Rangers raised their Digivice Morphers and shouted "Go, Go Digital!"

"**Concert Crush!**" Etemon shouted as he saw the white light.

Sadly unlike the last time it worked, this time it didn't! The white light engulfed the Digimon Rangers. They went into their respective colors then grew their ears, tails and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger... ready" Tai declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger... Ready" Amelia declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready" Kyle declared.

"What?" Etemon asked looking at the five Digimon Rangers "How could've you blocked this move?"

"Let's not answer that" Max suggested.

"You've got it!" Tai, Amelia, Sally and Kyle agreed with their Blue Ranger.

The five Digimon Rangers charged Etemon.

"We'll then let's see if you got what it takes to take me on!" Etemon shouted then he turned "PawnChessmon! Come out where ever you are!"

Pawnchessmon Black came out and charged the eleven rangers.

"These things again?" Mike asked he turned to the Digimon Rangers "We'll take the PawnChessmon on, you guys focus on monkey brain there."

"You got it uncle!" Amelia declared.

The Digimon Rangers charged Etemon "So coming at me are ya? Well then I'll accept the fight!"

He watched as they closed in on him. The Five Digimon Rangers united their claws and kept on striking him. Sparks flew form him each time they struck him.

"Monkey Claw!" Etemon shouted swinging out his claw.

Sparks flew as it landed on all five Digimon Rangers forcing them to back away.

The PawnChessmon charged towards Jayden "It's time to turn up the heat. Spin Sword...**Fire Smasher**!"

With this Jayden's Spin Sword turned into the huge sword that could act like a shield. He brought it onto the ground three times each time flames erupted from the ground taking the PawnChessmon down in a shower of sparks "No matter what level you are, even Rookie Level Digimon are no match to Samurai Rangers."

"Hey stop swarming me!" Kevin shouted "Spin Sword...**Hydro Bow!**"

With this Kevin's Spin Sword turned into a blue samurai bow then shot out water arrows. The water arrows strike the PawnChessmon he had been facing and caused them to fall onto the ground after sparks flew from them.

It was the Pink Samurai Ranger's turn "Then here come my weapon...Spin Sword...**Glee Fan!**"

Her sword turned into a fan and she used it to slice all of the PawnChessmon down "No Autographs please!"

"You guys think you are the only ones to have spear?" Mike asked as he kicked a PawnChessmon down onto the ground "Well I have one too Spin Sword...**Forest Spear!**"

His Spin sword turned into a spear then as he placed his disk on it, grew the sharp edge.

He used his weapon to throw his opponents off guard.

"And for the last of us" Emily shouted "Spin Sword, **Earth Slicer!**"

Her sword turned into two huge shriekens. With them she used them in close combat before throwing them "It's time to take a bite out of evil."

With this she threw the Shriekens. They hit and the PawnChessmon facing her fell in a shower of sparks.

The PawnChessmon came closer to Antonio "It's time for my Barracuda Blade!"

With this he seemed to pause as they advanced on him but they were taken down in a blink of an eye. The Gold Samurai Ranger then put his sword back to it's hilt and the PawnChessmon exploded.

"No way!" Etemon shouted as he was kicked by Amelia he then took a slash from her sparks flew as he backed away, then he shouted "**Monkey Claw!**"

His claw caught her right in the chest sparks flew from her as she was flung backwards. Thankfully she landed on all fours.

He saw the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers regrouping "**Dark Network!**"

His attack roared over to the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers. The attack hits making an explosion and series of sparks flying from the two Ranger teams but Amelia and Jayden advanced on him expertly jumping up and slicing him. Etemon fell backwards just as Jayden nailed him with his Flame Smasher again, then Amelia shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

Her attack connected and it brought Etemon down onto the ground in a series of sparks.

"Sally, think you can pin him?" Tai asked her.

"You got it!" Sally said she jumped up "**Diamond Storm!**"

Her attack roared over towards Etemon hitting him and each time sparks flew from him as it pinned him down.

"Jayden..." Tai began "Why don't we finish him together?"

"Why don't we?" Jayden asked.

The two Red Rangers then called up their Cannon with Jayden being first "Fire Smasher...**Cannon Blast Mode!**"

Jayden's weapon turned into a cannon.

Tai and the other Digimon Rangers got their cannon shouting "**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

"Oh-no" Etemon muttered.

Tai watched as Jayden placed a white disk on his cannon "**Five Disk Tiger Cannon!**"

"Digi-Crest Cannon!" The Digmon Rangers shouted and they fired the two cannons.

"**Dark Network!**" Etemon shouted.

Etemon threw his attack just as the two Cannons fired. This as a good attempt to protect himself but it wasn't good enough. It wasn't even enough to cancel Jayden's Cannon blast the two Cannonblasts strike and Etemon goes flying threw building pillars before exploding in a shower of sparks.

"One down!" Jayden declared.

This time they didn't sense Etemon Digivoulving and it looked like they had won a battle without using their Zords. But then another explosion appeared and Etemon returned in a powerful upward flames.

"I'm back!" Etemon announced.

"Whoa!" the Samurai Rangers shouted "He pulled a Nighlok!"

Jayden turned to the Digimon Rangers "Mind if we join you?"

"Something tells me we're going to need it" Tai told him.

"His power level still makes him an Ultimate" Amelia said "But he's gotten more power just like those Nighlok."

"Then let's get to work" Jayden said soon he and the Samurai Rangers pulled out their Folding Zords "Lion Folding Zord," "Dragon Folding Zord," "Turtle Folding Zord!" "Bear Folding Zord!" "Ape Folding Zord!"

The Samurai Ranger's Zords turned into their Zord forms as the Samurai Rangers shouted "Megamode Power."

"Now" Antonio said "It's time for us to get on the action...Clawzord now!"

He pressed his cell phone and a lobster like zord came out.

"It's our turn guys" Tai announced and the Digimon Rangers raised their Digivice Morphers "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Evolution Digizords came into view.

"So many Zords" Etemon began "So weak, but first it's time to prevent the Digimon Zords from combining...**Concert Crush!**"

"Not this time!" Antonio shouted "**Claw Spears!**"

The Gold Ranger's Zord gathered in pinkish spears and threw them at Etemon interupting his attack while damaging him.

"You little zord!" Etemon shouted.

"Samurai Rangers" Jayden began "We need to combine!" He then wrote the kanji for the Samurai Rangers to combine.

The Samurai Rangers zords began to combine, the Lion Folding Zord became the head and main body of the Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord became it's right foot with the top of the Dragon Folding Zord coming off. The Bear Folding Zord became it's left foot, the Turtle Folding Zord became an Arm with the Ape Folding Zord becoming another arm. Then the Megazord used it's arms to pull down it's helmet. Wires then attached the helmet onto the Megazord's head and the Samurai Rangers shouted "**Samurai Megazord...We are United!**"

Antonio turned his Clawzord into it's robot form "Claw Battlezord East...Activate."

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "We need to combine ourselves...D.N.A. Evoultion!"

"You got it!" was the response from the Four Digimon Rangers all five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A slot then the transformation began.

the Digimon Megazord, a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"Three against one?" Etemon asked looking at the zords "Still won't stop me."

Seeing the disadvantage Daemon frowned "Three against one isn't fair..."

"I've got just the key" Octoroo said "Giant Mooger's it's time to make your debut against the Digimon Rangers!"

With this the next thing the Digimon Rangers knew was that gaps started to glow red and Moogers that were gigantic appeared.

"I nearly forgotten that Moogers can do this" Amelia confessed.

"Now" Etemon began "It's a fair fight!"

"Just like last time" Jayden said to Tai "Antonio and I will take care of the Moogers, you and the Digimon Rangers try to take on Etemon."

"You got it" Tai said.

The two Megazord and one Battlezord prepared for battle. The Samurai Megazord was using it's huge sword to slice them down. The Claw Battlezord East used it's fist to intercept the Giant Mooger's weapon then punched two down.

The Digimon Megazord advanced on Etemon but two Giant Moogers appeared in front of them but were easily taken down by the Digimon Megazord's claws. They fell in a big explosion.

"Those were worthless" Etemon began "**Dark Network!**"

Etemon's attack would strike the Digimon Megazord right in it's chest three sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord causing to stumble backwards.

Suddenly just as the Samurai Rangers were about to take the last Giant Moogers down more came out of a building. This time they were flying and not giant they took aim with their weapons and fired upon the Megazords. Sparks flew from the Two Megazords and Battlezord.

"Oh-no!" Mike said "I think we've forgotten about the flying Moogers."

"Those won't be a problem for us right Tai?" Jayden asked.

"You're right! At least it's not for the Digimon Rangers" Tai said holding up his crest " Guardamon Zord we need you're help!"

The Guardamon Zord appeared and Tai was in it's cockpit.

"We also have a formation too" Jayden said to his friends "It's about time we get it."

"You got it" Emily said.

The Red, Green, and Blue Samurai Rangers held out new disks shouting three new Zord names "Tigerzord!" "Swordfish Zord" "Beetle Zord!"

Three new Zords came out, one looked like a white tiger with drills on it's front legs, one was a blue swordfish and the other was a green beetle. The Red Samurai Ranger went into the Tiger Zord's cockpit, the Blue Ranger went into the Swordfish Zord's cockpit and the Green Samurai Ranger went into the Beelte Zord's cockpit.

"Now" Jayden began "Zord's combine!"

The three new zords joined together and formed a white bird "Samurai Battlewing...We are united!"

Then that wasn't over as Tai and the Samurai Rangers piloting the Samurai Battlewing made the zords combine.

" Guardamon Zord combine with the Digimon Megazord!" Tai ordered.

"Air strike combination!" Jayden, Kevin, and Mike said.

With this the Samurai Battlewing combinded with the Samurai Megazord. It's wings attached itself to the Samurai Megazord's back with the Tigerzord's drills going onto the Megazord's chest "**Battlewing Megazord**, we are united!"

The Guardamon Zord combined with the Digimon Megazord. Their another white Digi-Egg crowded the Digimon Megazord and Guardamon Zord. The Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands feet and Guardamon's helmet became attached to the Digimon Megazord's head. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord was out "**Sky Hawk Megazord!**

"Uh-oh" Etemon muttered seeing the upgraded versions of both Megazords "This can't be good."

With this both the Sky Hawk Megazord and the Battlewing Megazord took off. With ease they cut down the Flying Moogers just as Antiono finished the two remaining Giant Moogers off.

"**Dark Network!**" Etemon shouted throwing the attack at the Gold Samurai Ranger's zord.

The attack connected causing sparks to fly from him but the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers decided it was time to end the fight as their upgraded Megazords landed on the ground.

With Antiono's zord recovering from the Dark Network attack "Double Claw Slash!"

The Claw Battlezord's claws that were on it's shoulders now were on it's hands then it slashed out at Etemon.

Sparks flew from Etemon as the attack hit but failed to defeat him.

"Our turn" Jayden announced.

The Samurai Rangers raised their Mega Blades "**Flying Strike!**"

Once again the Samurai Rangers took to the skies in their Battlewing Megazord as the drills started to glow. With it's Katana glowing yellow the Battlewing Megazord came down on Etemon.

This attack hits and it still doesn't take Etemon completely out. It takes him crashing down though.

"That wasn't fun!" Etemon said.

"It's time for this concert to come to an end Etemon!" Tai declared he turned to his friends "Time to do it?"

"You bet!" was the response. All five Digimon Rangers raised their hands in the Sky Hawk Megazord's cockpit shouting the finishing attack "**WING BLADE DIVE!**"

"How is it possible they found a way around my Digivoulving Canclation attack?" Etemon asked as the Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies and began glowing red then dived down upon Etemon. Sky Hawk Megazord lands the blow on Etemon and the area erupted into giantgantic flames as the attack incinerates him.

When the flames ended Etemon was gone and the three Megazords posed together as the two Ranger leaders announced the end "Samurai Rangers...Victory is ours." "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted!"

After the battle, the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers met up with Mentor Ji and Izzy.

"You guys were great!" Izzy said "You guys worked well together."

"Indeed, Etemon's finally been destroyed" Tentomon said.

"Funny thing was" Kyle began "was that he was stronger against us when his spell worked on us."

"Yeah but we overcame it thanks to Uncle Antonio, Kyle and Izzy's help" Amelia reminded them.

"Never the less" Izzy said "You've saved this world once again. Now Tentomon and I have to return to the Digital World...Now even though Leomon has sent me to help you, I must return."

"See you later man" Antonio said as the two shook hands.

"Well" Tai began "I've got to get home" Ameila cocked her head at him wondering why he was saying this "I sort of snuck out without my mom or father noticing."

"You're going to have to come up with some reason why you snuck out at night" Amelia told him.

"I know" Tai said "Father will understand it's mother that's going to be hard to convince why I was out on her curfew.

Mike overheard this "don't tell me you still listen to her curfew orders. I sure wouldn't."

Amelia turned to Tai "Well, I would like to see them again. Perhaps with me you could say you were sparing against me."

"Good idea" Tai said he turned to Jayden "May I take your daughter for a walk?"

"I don't mind" Jayden said "She's happier when she's with her friends. Just make sure she's back safe and sound."

"I will" Tai said.

So the Digimon Rangers left again but this time Tai and Amelia were walking back to Tai's house alone. Unknown to the Digimon Rangers, Etemon was defeated but something white glew around his destroyed body as Daemon recalled the body back "You may have been defeated by the Digimon Rangers...But unknown to them you are returning as this defeat has now enabled you to Digivoulve...Although it'll take some time for you to return into your true body."

He left the area leaving Etemon in his grave "I would love to see you return once you've came back to life."

The Demon Lord may have lost another battle but he knew that the war wasn't over.

**end of Chapter**

** The next chapter is over! The Digimon Rangers nearly fell in defeat from Etemon when they first met him? But is Etemon truly dead? Or is he Digivoulving into a new powerful form? If so what form will he have? Find out as you read the future chapters. Next chapter. Chapter 11. SkullSatamon.**


	12. Chapter 11: SkullSatamon

Chapter 11: SkullSatamon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was another fine day in the Dark Ocean. Well not really, Daemon had indeed lost another battle and this time it was Etemon that fell to the Digimon Rangers. Even though Etemon lost, Daemon had recalled him at the last minute before the final explosion could occur. Even after leaving Daemon wasn't happy at all once again. The Digimon Rangers had prevailed. He was now pacing back and forwardth. All of his henchmen were nervous.

"Even Etemon had failed" Daemon began "He was one of my best henchmen and he of all of my worthy henchmen failed!"

He stomped on the ground and it let out an earthquake which rocked the area. Octoroo had experienced Master Xandred's tempers but compared to Xandred's Daemon's was quadruple times worse than the evil Nighlok Leader.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke up "He's not like Master Xandred at all."

"What do you expect?" DeviDayumon asked him "We are dealing with a true Demon Lord! Someone with twice as much power as Xandred had."

Daemon turned to them "And right now I'm experiencing the same thing your previous master had...My Digimon followers losing to the Digimon Rangers!"

"Oh-a-oh things have gotten worse" Octoroo said.

"What do you mean?" Myotismon asked.

"He means to remind us about how the Samurai Rangers can now detect Digimon going into the human world" DeviDayumon said.

At this Daemon let lose another earthquake and once again kicked one of his henchmen which was a Mooger "I don't need to be reminded of that!" he turned to Myotismon "And I don't need any of your smart alec comments!"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Myotismon said turning to Cherrymon whom shrugged "You do have a big mouth you know."

"I'll need to think on my next plan" Daemon said "Myotismon you're in charge while I'm gone thinking of new strategies. So today you're in charge of the attack."

"Uh, as you say so my lord" Myotismon said.

The group watched as Daemon left to think in his private chamber.

DeviDayumon turned to Myotismon "This means you need a plan."

"I'm thinking of one, in fact I've already know one. Just got to make contact with the Digimon Warrior" Myotismon said.

"What do you have in mind?" Cherrymon asked.

"I'll tell you later" Myotismon told him "But right now I'll have to wait my chosen warrior comes in."

"Oh-a-oh, Then we shall wait for this Digimon to arrive" Octoroo said "I do hope what you're doing Myotismon."

"I do know what I'm doing" Myotismon said "Now shut up and we'll wait for the big arrival!"

Daemon's forces awaited the new Digimon that would be fighting for them.

Meanwhile while it was morning in the Digital World, it was still night on Earth. It was a quiet evening with Tai Jr and Amelia walking to his house.

It was the very first time they had gone walking with each other. They had sparred one-on-one with no one watching, that time through he had accidentally tripped over her and felt something he shouldn't have. Now unlike most girls she didn't punch him for his mistake only blush in embarrassment.

"Amelia" Tai began.

The blond girl turned to him "Yes?"

He could've sworn he saw her eyes shine like the stars in the night sky as they made their way to his house "Well I would like to thank you for keeping me company."

She looked at him strangely due to not understanding his choice of words but understood him "Oh it's okay, it let's me get out of the house. Plus I never got the chance to hang out with a guy before."

Now it was Tai's turn to look confuse but she answered it smoothly "A guy not my age anyway."

"Oh" Tai said.

The two were silent as they got closer to the house. Once then Tai Jr's father saw him out.

"Son what are you doing outside?" the older Tai asked then he caught sight of Amelia "Oh hey Amelia."

"Good evening Mr. Kamyia" Amelia said.

"Date?" Tai Sr. asked his son.

At hearing this Amelia and Tai Jr blushed wide red. Tai Jr should've seen it coming both of his parents teased him when it came down to Amelia. Tai knew they were playfully teasing their own son but he wasn't sure on how Amelia would take to the teasing. Surprisingly Amelia was holding her own and she was blushing like mad as well!

"No father" Tai Jr said "There was an emergency at the business complex, my friends needed my help."

Luckily for the younger Tai his father was lienant on his son for not obeying his curfew laws.

"Well okay son" Tai Sr said, "You're just lucky your mother still is sleeping. Don't worry though I won't tell her."

"Thanks father" Tai Jr said "Let me just be with Amelia for a bit longer. Then I'll come inside."

"Alright" Tai Sr. said.

With this the older Tai went inside. Once there Tai Jr turned to Amelia "Sorry about that."

"About what?" Amelia asked still blushing.

Tai brought up his hand to his head scratching it "Well it seems that my parents think that you and I have more than a just friend relationship. You know as a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship."

"But we just" Amelia began.

"I know we just met about three to four days ago" Tai told her "But they don't seem to realize that we're just friends."

Amelia just smiled winking at him "Well honestly just let them continue to tease you. There just doing it to have fun with you."

"But I don't want you to get angry at them."

"You're sweet Tai" Amelia told him "But I can handle myself and I'm not angered easily."

"I suppose you're right" Tai told her.

The two just looked at each other in the moon light before Tai spoke up "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"Yes you will" Amelia said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Amelia" Tai said.

"Good night Tai" Amelia said as she watched him go into his house she then headed back to her own house.

It was then Amelia sensed Sally she turned "I know you're there Sally, what's up?"

"Oh man nothing escapes you" Sally sighed coming into view "I was just watching you and Tai and he's not the only one that think you and Tai are more than just friends."

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"You can't fool yourself or me Amelia" Sally told her "It is obvious Tai likes you."

"I don't know" Amelia told her "It's ether he does like me or he likes my style of fighting."

"Amelia..." Sally began "I do believe he likes you."

"Well" Amelia said blushing a bit "He is an excellent sparing partner."

"And I'm certain he sees the same thing in you" Sally said then she noticed Amelia looking down "I'm not saying this as a bad thing, in fact, it's a good thing."

Amelia then looked at her friend "Well I guess you're right."

"Just keep that in mind" Sally said as Amelia got home the two girls waved each other good bye.

While Amelia was entering her house she thought to herself _Does Tai really like me? Is that the reason why I get embarrassed as well when his parents make fun of him and me? If so perhaps I do like him._

At this thought she straightened up and ran inside her house to get ready for bed.

While the Digimon Rangers were in their beds sleeping, Myotismon's Digimon Warrior appeared.

"Devimon?" Cherrymon asked "But you're dead."

"Cherrymon can you not see the difference?" Myotismon asked "He has an ice body he's IceDevimon!"

"IceDevimon?" DeviDayumon asked "An Ulimate Level?"

"No he's a Champion Level Digimon" Myotismon said "And the one we are going to use against the Digimon Rangers."

IceDevimon turned "You bet I'll attack the Digimon Rangers! I'll make Power Ranger Popsicles out of them. Let me at them."

Myotismon turned "Then go and attack the Digital World! Now that the Samurai Rangers can detect our presence on Earth we'll need to figure out a new way of them NOT detecting us."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke "All this planning is getting us nowhere" he turned to IceDevimon "Please by all means destroy the Digimon Rangers, but also do your best to weaken the Dark Ocean. That should make Lord Daemon happier than normal.

"Consider that done" IceDevimon said "I'll show all of the good Digimon why they shouldn't mess with me. By the time I'm finished with the Digimon Rangers, the Dark Ocean's grip will finally break!"

"Then get a move on" Cherrymon ordered "Or Lord Daemon's going to be mad at us for not sending a Digimon out to stir up trouble and mischief."

"Don't worry gramps" IceDevimon told Cherrymon "And don't get your branches in a lock, those Digimon Rangers won't know what hit them."

With this IceDevimon vanished.

"He doesn't stick around much does he?" DeviDayumon asked.

"That is why he can be counted to get the job done" Myotismon told her "IceDevimon will show those Digimon Rangers that they are no match to him."

"Sounds impressive" DeviDayumon said.

"I think it's actually a great idea using IceDevimon" Cherrymon spoke up "He's known to cruelly murder his opponents. There's no one so deadly then IceDevimon. He'll freeze the Rangers solid without them even knowing what hit them."

"Oh-a-oh then Lord Daemon might not get so upset after this failure if it ever becomes a failure."

"There is another reason I summoned him" Myotismon said "Let's just say when the Rangers do defeat him and causes him to Digivoulve...He'll become someone that has two brothers."

"Ah..." Cherrymon said "The walking bone heads of the Digital World."

"Exactly" Myotismon said "But don't let them hear you saying that they'll shock you out of your roots old one."

The next morning came and once again the Digimon Rangers were busy training with the Samurai Rangers guiding them.

"Yes, once in battle try to get into your opponent's head" Mentor Ji lectured Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle "In other words just as Kyle did to Apemon with the help of Amelia that one day, this can help you all with predicting your opponent's moves."

"I think I get it" Max acknowledged.

"But just like all great teams I've noticed you do a great job in teamwork helping each other out" Mentor Ji told them "Keep on doing that and you should be able to defeat Daemon."

"He is pretty powerful" Tai Jr told him "My father had eleven Digidesten fighting against Daemon and they couldn't even damage him. They had at least three Mega Levels but they didn't do damage to him."

"If a Digimon can not only hold of three Mega Levels and come out unharmed" Amelia began "He's got to be pretty powerful."

"He was" Tai said "From what father and mother has told me, the only thing they could do was lock him in the Dark Ocean and even that is failing."

"Plus for some odd reason" Mike said "Daemon's resulting in using Nighlok attacks scarring the human world or the Digital World and doing something."

"Sense we know nothing about the Digital World" Mentor Ji told them "But the Digital World effects the Real World even though most of us don't know it's really there has to be a reason why things are going like this."

Antoino came down he turned to Mentor Ji then to Sally "Sense you are the fastest amongst the Digimon Rangers, want me to teach you some technqiues?"

"What sort of techniques?" Sally asked.

"Well the techniques where I move so fast on the battlefield that you can't see it normally?" Antoino asked.

Sally thought about this "That would be a great thing to learn so..."

Right before she could say yes or no the Digivice Morphers beeped.

Tai looked around before answering "We read you Leomon."

"Digimon Rangers...Daemon's at it again."

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Daemon has sent one of the most evil Digimon to stir trouble" Leomon answered "Come to HQ immediately for briefing, we also know the reason why Daemon's been using Nighlok tachtics, and like Mentor Ji has told you, it isn't a good thing."

"We on our way" Tai said he turned to Kyle whom flipped open his Laptop with all five Digimon Rangers holding up their Digivice he shouted "Digi-Port Open!" once again the Digimon Rangers were off to save the Digital World.

"Antonio" Mike began "Could you try to make a device that will allow us to help them in the Digital World?"

"I'm sure I could but, I'm not one hundred percent sure on how the Digital World works" Antoinio said.

"Besides they can handle themselves" Jayden said "They've fought enemies in the Digital World before and even one on one hear."

"He's right" Emily told them "They'll defeat Daemon, after all even these four Digimon Soverigns think that they will succeed and if four Digimon Gods think they can defeat Daemon, then they have a fighting chance. I wonder what evil tactic Daemon's using."

"I'm sure Amelia will tell us" Kevin said "She's always told us things with her friends as she and them fight Daemon's forces off. She's coming for us to advice you know, that is why she's telling us everything that passes down."

The Digimon Rangers landed in the Digimon Ranger HQ. There they saw Leomon holding his shoulder.

"Leomon what happened?" Tai asked.

"That Digimon Daemon sent surprised attacked me while I was coming back to this place after talking to the Digimon Sovereign AzuLongmon" Leomon explained "He warned me of what Daemon's latest plans were doing."

"And what exactly was that?" Max asked.

Izzy answered "Please look in the Digital Viewing Globe."

They did and saw the Dark Ocean, it appeared to be weakening each second.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Daemon is simply using the power of negative emotions to weaken the Dark Ocean" Izzy answered for Leomon.

"Negative emotions?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" Leomon said "Like sadness, sorrow, hatred, anger. While it doesn't trigger anything in the world you five are from, it severely weakens the Digital World powering up the evil ones. In doing so Daemon is using the power of Negative emotions to weaken the Dark Ocean. Right now the Dark Ocean is still powerful and holding him in but if this continues Daemon will be getting out of it quicker than anything we've seen before."

"This is now sounding like the Sanzo River" Amelia confessed "Sadness and Sorrow caused it to raise and the Nighlok were using that to make it hopefully flood the earth."

"Exactly" Kyle said "Which is why we can't let that happen."

"We won't" Max agreed.

Tai nodded "We've got so much to learn and to stop Daemon's forces from doing too much to the Digital World and our world."

The Digimon Sensor went off causing the Digimon Rangers to turn.

"Oh right" Tentomon said "You're briefing!"

Izzy pressed the button and it showed them IceDevimon.

"Devimon?" Sally gasped "But we defeated him."

"That's because he's not Devimon" Tentomon said "He's IceDevimon, he's still a champion level Digimon but he's the ice devil of the Digital World."

"You must be careful" Leomon cautioned them "IceDevimon does have freezing powers, if you are badly caught even with your suits you will be completely frozen solid. It's best to try to avoid his ice type attacks."

"Alright" the Digimon Rangers said looking at Leomon's as he held his shoulder "We'll get this IceDevimon."

Once again the Digimon Rangers had confronted IceDevimon this time it was in an icy cold area like Antartica.

"Just like him to be attacking here" Max muttered "It's cold here."

"He ugly!" Tai shouted and IceDevimon turned as he was attacking a group of Frigemon. As he turned they bolted to safety while shielding In-training Digimon.

"Digimon Rangers" IceDevimon hissed.

Without haste Tai and the others pulled out their Digivice Morphers "Digivices...Go, Go Digital!"

White light engulfed the Digimon Rangers. They went into their respective colors then grew their ears, tails and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger... ready" Tai declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger... Ready" Amelia declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready" Kyle declared.

"So" IceDevimon began "You five are the Digimon Rangers...Doesn't matter because you're all going to be frozen anyway...For example take right now take taste of my **Evil Wing!**"

He charged them going right threw their ranks in a straight line, sparks flew from all five Digimon Rangers as they except Amelia were forced onto the ground rolling.

"He's coming back!" Amelia shouted in alarm.

Sure enough he did with his wings still glowing in darkness. As the Digimon Rangers got up he nailed them once again. More sparks flew from the five Digimon Rangers.

"And now" IceDevimon began smiling "It's time to turn you all into Popsicles! **Frozen Shower!**"

Ice started to gather around IceDevimon and he shot it over to the Digimon Rangers.

"Remember what Leomon advised us" Tai shouted "Try not to take much of the attack!"

The ice attack came upon the Digimon Rangers but thanks to being briefed about IceDevimon they were smart enough to try to avoid the full force of the attack.

But in the end each of the Digimon Rangers were scored a blow once again right in their chests! Sparks flew as it knocked them down and even Amelia was on all fours.

"This one's harder than a normal Devimon" Sally muttered as she still lay on the ground.

"And now" IceDevimon said "Sense that didn't work much**** Tundra Freeze**!**"

This time IceDevimon summoned a huge ice attack out of his eyes

Amelia and Tai saw this getting up the two nodded and shielded their comrades.

"No!" Sally shouted as the White and Red Digimon Rangers took the full force of the blow as sparks flew from them they had been frozen solid.

"Amelia, Tai!" Max shouted.

"That's just great now what do we do?" Kyle asked.

"Looks like your in a bind" IceDevimon declared "You three have no idea whom your up against! You can't possibly defeat me!"

"We'll see about that" Max said "Come on!"

The three Digimon Rangers charge IceDevimon swinging their claws. IceDevimon dodges inside and out avoiding the claws. Then with one mean swipe he caught all three of the Digimon Rangers in their chests. Sparks flew as they were struck and began rolling on the ground.

"And now" IceDevimon shouted "**Frozen Shower!**"

Another blast of ice come roaring at the Digimon Rangers. The three recover but are struck twice by the ice attack causing sparks to fly from the three Digimon Rangers.

"Oh man" Kyle muttered "This isn't good."

"Leomon!" Sally began "Tai and Amelia have been frozen? Is there anyway to unthaw them?"

"There are only two ways to bring your friends is by defeating IceDevimon" Leomon answered "Or if Tai manages to unthaw himself as he does have fire based attacks, it is the only way he can free the girls."

"Looks like we don't have any choice" Max said he turned "We should keep on fighting, that's what Amelia and Tai would want us to do."

"He's right!" Kyle said standing up "Daemon must've sent him to lower our hopes. In other words forcing us to give up our hope, that can be seen as a negative emotion, he must've seen that we were not up to par with him."

"I see" Sally said "So by having our hopes positive we should be able to beat him and weaken him."

"Exactly" Max said.

"So we can do this" Kyle told them.

"You've got it!" Sally and Max said.

"So you gave your little friends some pep talk" IceDevimon declared "It doesn't matter you're all going down! **Evil Wing!**"

He took off towards them but this time they were ready for him. Carefully Sally planned it perfectly with Max backing her up they managed to stop IceDevimon's charge.

"What is this?" IceDevimon asked.

Then Kyle swiped out at him with his own claw. The claw hit it's target causing sparks to fly from their opponent, then as he stepped back Max and Sally slashed him with their own claws. Sparks flew from IceDevimon once again and then the three Digimon Rangers teamed up and gave him a triple flying kick. The Ice Devil backed a bit.

"Now you've made me mad!" IceDevimon shouted "**Ice Shower**!"

He spread his wings and sent ice crystals at the Digimon Rangers. The attack hits the three Digimon Rangers with full force that they didn't have time to completely dodge the attack. The force of the attack strikes them with so much force that not only does sparks fly from them but also caused them to roll on the ground away from him. Steam was coming out of the three Digimon Rangers but they weren't frozen solid.

"Oh man" Kyle began "That Ice Shower packs a punch, I can really feel my body nearly freezing up."

"This is the end" IceDevimon shouted "****Tundra Freeze**!**"

With this IceDevimon unleashed another ic**Tundra Freeze**e attack at them from his eyes. Seeing this Sally was the only one to get up in time and avoid the attack by jumping over it. While the attack hits Kyle and Max freezing them solid.

Sally was now alone and facing him "So one more Digimon Ranger left, the faster my attacks are the quicker she's done for.

"Don't think I'll be a push over" Sally told him getting into position she was the last Digimon Ranger standing indeed but she wasn't going to run instead she was on all fours waiting for her opponent to make his move.

"Then let's see what you can do" IceDevimon told her "**Ice Shower!**"

This was what she was expecting and she burst into a quick jog just as he sent the attack over to her. Sally remembered Mentor Ji's lessons for the time they were there and was able to know that this attack was the one that took opponent's off guard then while they were down he would freeze them solid with his Frozen Tundra attack. She ran at him and the Ice Shower attack simply missed her.

"What is this?" IceDevimon asked watching the Yellow Digimon Ranger continue her charge he brought his arms to his eyes "This isn't possible! No one has ever dodged that then take this ****Tundra Freeze**!**"

Once again Sally saw this coming and with her strength in her legs she managed to avoid the ice attack once again then appeared to have vanished. IceDevimon looked around for her but couldn't find her.

"Where are you?" he asked then at the last minute he caught sight of her coming in at a fast pace before he could do anything about it like swiping her away, he felt her claws as she went threw him. Sparks flew from him as she had hit him without him even seeing her move her claw.

Then she came back attacking him again and again. Each time sparks flew from him then she kicked him backwards. He stumbled gasping and she jumped into the air "This ends IceDevimon! **Diamond Storm!**"

Before IceDevimon could unleash a counter attack the Yellow Digimon Ranger unleashed her attack. This time he noticed that her crest symbol the Crest of Sincerity glew giving her attack more power and knew that she had gained enough positive emotions to power up her attack and leave him weaker.

Her Diamond Storm attacks slicing into him. Sally watched as sparks flew from him then he fell onto the ground and then an explosion occurred. Sally then watched as IceDevimon's freezing spell wore off and the other Digimon Rangers were freed.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"You and Amelia were frozen by IceDevimon" Max told them "But Kyle and I were as well,"

They turned to Sally when they didn't see IceDevimon.

"You did it!" Amelia said to her friend.

"It appears so" Sally said as the White and Yellow Digimon Rangers exchanged fives "That was harder than I thought it was."

Suddenly Amelia and Tai felt the Digivoulving energy with Tai speaking up to the Yellow Digimon Ranger "Good job in defeating IceDevimon in round one, but I'm getting an energy singal."

"He's Digivoulving" Amelia shouted in alarm.

Sure enough IceDevimon did Digivoulve and now was in form of a black skeleton with one mighty staff weapon.

"Now it's time for me to make you really scared!" the new Digimon shouted.

Tentomon saw this and informed the Digimon Rangers what it was "Oh-no! IceDevimon has now became SkullSatamon! He might be a bone head but He's a dangerous Ultimate Level Digimon and is a fallen Angel Digimon. Actually if I recall everything from the past a SkullSatamon was one of Daemon's followers. Watch out for his Bone Blaster attack."

Before the Digimon Rangers could call upon their Zords SkullSatamon aimed his staff "**Bone Blaster!**"

The staff shot out a lighting bolt. It rips threw the Digimon Rangers causing not only sparks to fly from them but them to go on the ground. Amelia was on all fours "That was a cheep shot!"

The Digimon Rangers got up with Tai holding up his Digivice Morpher "We need Evolution Digizord Power, now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Digimon Rangers were in their Evolution Digizords. They squared off against SkullSatamon "We'll now let's see how powerful you really are!"

He aimed his bone like staff "**Bone Blaster!**"

This time when he shot it he somehow missed all of the Evolution Digizords by inches causing sparks to fly around the Zords but not directly.

"Hmm, I better check my aim next time" SkullSatamon said.

"If there is a next time!" Tai said as his Growlmon Evolution Digizord appeared in front of the evil Digimon.

"Oh you want some?" SkullSatamon asked swinging his staff "You'll get some!"

The Growlmon Evolution Digizord used it's claw to block the blow then with it's left claw swiped out at SkullSatamon this hit and caused sparks to fly from the evil Digimon. Then the Growlmon Evolution Digizord swiped out at him again. Once more sparks flew from SkullSatamon and Tai pressed onward "**Crimson Claw**!"

With his zord's right claw glowing red he swiped out at SkullSatamon. The attack strikes SkullSatamon and not only caused sparks to fly from him but for the huge Skeleton to fly backwards landing on his feet.

"Oh you do have some fight in you" SkullSatamon said.

"Now let's attack him with all we've got" Tai ordered the Digimon Rangers "Kyle, when the time is right spear him threw the chest!"

"You got it!" Kyle responded.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Tai shouted.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" Amelia shouted.

"**Howling Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Sally shouted.

The four Evolution Digizords unleashed their attacks at SkullSatamon they hit causing major sparks to fly from SkullSatamon. The evil Digimon backs away a bit claiming on how much pain he was taking. He then saw Kyle diving down "**Spiking Strike**"

"Oh-no you don't!" SkullSatamon shouted "**Bone Blaster!**"

This time SkullSatamon's attack hit Kyle's Stingmon Evolution Digizord head on as it dove for him. Sparks flew from Kyle's zord causing Kyle to miss him by inches then the Stingmon Evolution Digizord was swatted away from SkullSatamon's staff. Kyle recovered "Oh man that didn't work well."

"And it's not going to end well" SkullSatamon said "For I have a trick up my selves!"

With this he brought up his staff and it glew with evil energy. Then a second SkullSatamon appeared "Looks like your in a bind brother!" the second one shouted.

"Another one?" the Digimon Rangers asked surprised.

The SkullSatamon took advantage of the situation "**Bone Blaster!**"

The two Bone Blaster attacks strike all five Evolution Digizords causing sparks to fly from them and inside each of the cockpits.

"If it were just one of them" Amelia said as she and the rest of the Digimon Rangers recovered from the surprise attack "This would've been easy."

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai began "We need to combined! Time for D.N.A. Evolution!"

"We're with you!" Sally and Amelia shouted.

"On it!" Kyle and Max said shouted.

All five Digimon Rangers raised their Digivice Morphers and placed them into the D.N.A Slot.

A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"Five zords into one?" the First SkullSatamon asked with the second one speaking up "We can handle that."

"We'll see about that" Tai declared and soon he and the other Digimon Rangers piloted the Digimon Megazord to combat the SkullSatamon.

The two villains swung their staffs. The Digimon Megazord used it's claws to intercept their weapons then slice the two villains. Sparks flew from them then the Digimon Megazord gave them a punch to their chests sparks flew from the two SkullSatamon as they backed away.

The two took aim with their staffs "**Bone Blaster!**"

The Digimon Megazord somehow managed to avoid the attack as it continued it's fight against the SkullSatamon. Sparks flew from around it.

"We missed again?" the first SkullSatamon asked.

"Too right you did" Sally said "Tai let's show them an attack from Kyubbimon."

"Alright" Tai said "What do you have in mind?"

"This" Sally declared "**Dragon Wheel!**"

The Digimon Megazord then made a wheel like motion and a blue flame dragon surrounded it. The attack hits the two SkullSatamon and they are forced backwards as series of sparks fly from them. They hit the ground and get up.

"Not bad" Tai said to Sally.

"We're not done here" Sally said to him "Now let's try this...**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

"Not this again!" the First SkullSatamon shouted as he and the second one took Kyubbimon's attack. Sparks flew from them.

"Not bad Sally" Tai said "And now let's try a double **Crimson Claw! **Curtsy of Amelia's Uncle Antoino's Claw Zord"

The Digimon Megazord's claws glew red as it swung them catching the SkullSatamon. Once again sparks flew as it forced them backwards.

"We're getting our butts kicked!" the Second one shouted then he stood up "But luckily we have someone waiting."

He positioned his staff and it glew. This time a third SkullSatamon came out.

"What?" the Digimon Rangers asked each other.

"A third one?" Kyle asked.

"Are they copies?" Sally asked.

"No" Amelia said "If they are, their doing a good job at interfering with my senses to tell what's an illusion and what's not."

The third SkullSatamon stood up holding up the other two's staff "Good Morning...Catch brothers!"

"What?" Max asked "Brothers?"

The third one turned as the other two caught their staffs "Apparently you Digimon Rangers have been giving my brothers a hard time! But now that the three of us are together, you're going down!"

With this they charged the Digimon Rangers. The Digimon Megazord stumbled backwards a bit as the Digimon Rangers were trying to figure out a victory out of this one. Then they tried to fight the three SkullSatamon off. They made sure they protected themselves from the first two SkullSatamon's staffs but the third SkullSatamon's staff struck them in the back. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord's back as they turned to engage the SkullSatamon that had nailed them. Then the first two's staffs strikes the Digimon Megazord in it's right and left flank. More sparks flew. This onslaught continued onward with the two SkullSatamon striking the Digimon Megazord in it's legs causing it to buckle.

"Oh man" Tai began "It's three against one here."

"Now I know how Etemon must've felt" Max muttered.

While the Digimon Megazord was kneeling the SkullSatamon that was behind them regrouped with it's two brothers then aimed their staffs "All together brothers...**Bone Blaster!**"

The three aimed their staff at the Digimon Megazord. The three attacks strike the Digimon Megazord causing several sparks to fly from it and for the Digimon Megazord to fall onto the ground.

"Oh-man" Amelia shouted "This is getting harder than it looks."

"Let's finish them!" the first SkullSatamon shouted and his brothers agreed "**Bone Blaster!**"

The attack hits the downed Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly from it even in the cockpit.

"We can't take much more of this!" Kyle said "We're losing power and fast!"

"Kyle, give me all available backup support" Tai ordered "We can't let them nail us again while we're down"

"Alright" Kyle said pressing buttons on his side "I'm trying."

He eventually did give Tai back up power and the Digimon Megazord was on it's feet once again.

"If only we can deflect their Bone Blasters" Amelia said.

"Deflect?" Sally asked "Hey I think I got it how to beat them!"

"How?" the four Digimon Rangers asked.

"Leave it to me!" Sally said grabbing her Crest Tag "First we'll need the Starmon Zord!"

Sally's new zord the Starmon Zord came into view and it stood up facing the three SkullSatamon.

"Gee" the second one muttered "Another Zord, what's this one do?"

Sally was in the Starmon's Zord's cockpit "Oh you'll see **Meteor Shower!**"

Her zord completed it's attack and the Meteors came down upon the SkullSatamon causing them to back away in a shower of sparks.

"That's so Starmon alright!" the first SkullSatamon shouted.

Then Sally pressed onwards "Alright Starmon, let's combine with the Digimon Megazord! D.N.A Combine!"

It was then Tai got it "Perfect idea Sally!"

A White Digi-Egg appeared over the Digimon Megazord as another change began. Starmon's arms and legs folded inward forming a perfect star. Then the star's edges split becoming shiny white armor on the Digimon Megazord's legs and arms. The last fifth star edge split into two part becoming attached to Guilmon's chest providing what appeared to be a bullet proof vest. Starmon's own fist replaced the Stingmon's fist. When the Digi-Egg Hatched the Digimon Rangers announced "**Enforcer Megazord!**"

"The Sheiff of the Digital World's combined with the Digimon Megazord?" the third SkullSatamon asked "Brothers let's take them."

The three SkullSatamon charged but this time the Digimon Rangers made sure that they kept good sight on their three opponents and in no time after punching the three SkullSatamon they finally were able to drive them back.

"So that's how its' gonna be?" the third SkullSatamon asked "Brothers let's show them the power of our bond!"

"You got it!" the first and second SkullSatamon shouted then all three shouted "**Bone Blaster!**"

"Here it comes!" Tai said.

"This form worked on SkullGreymon" Sally reminded them "So it should work on SkullSatamon's attacks as well!"

She would be proven right the SkullSatamon's attack is then reflected towards the three SkullSatamon. The three brothers are in so much pain from the reflected attacks that after the last sparks from them fell to the ground they dropped their weapons.

"And now it's time to finish them!" Tai shouted.

The Digimon Rangers raised their hands to the sky "**Meteor Shower!**"

Meteors circled in the air. Then came down upon SkullSatamon. The three SkullSatamon shout in pain as they are pelted by the attack then the last three Meteors strike all three SkullSatamon in their heads with the first one shouting "This is impossible! The three of us never lose!"

Then three explosions happen. Seeing this the Digimon Rangers swelled with pride as Tai announced the battle was over "Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted."

When the Digimon Rangers returned the Fridgmon turned to them "Thank you for helping us out Digimon Rangers."

"You're welcome" Tai told her "We're always there for those in need."

"So you speak the truth" Fridgemon said "So I'm sure we'll be counting on you all to stop Daemon?"

"You know about Daemon?" Amelia asked.

"Any Digimon does" a Mojimon said "That Demon Lord is causing so much trouble. We're tired of him doing what he pleases. Please Digimon Rangers, don't let him escape from the Dark Ocean."

"We're doing our best" Tai assured them "Right now we've got to go back to HQ."

The good Digimon there nodded and watched as the Digimon Rangers ran off to their HQ. Another one of Daemon's plans or should we say Myotismon's plan sense he was ordering it had failed. This wasn't going to end well for Myotismon.

**End of chapter**

**The Digimon Rangers have pulled out another victory! They have defeated three SkullSatamon? What's going to happen next? Well stay toned for Chapter 12: Hammer time**


	13. Chapter 12: Hammer Time

Chapter 12: Hammer Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was still morning when the Digimon Rangers returned back to Earth. Antionio the Gold Ranger was proven right. Amelia shortly came back and told her family everything that had happened to the Digimon Rangers. That was when they were all gathered up in the meeting area of the Shiba House. The Samurai Rangers all sighed, they had already dealt with the Sanzo River like Amelia had said, now the Digimon Rangers had a huge problem.

"Man" Mike began "I can't believe that you guys have to stop Daemon from weakening the Dark Ocean."

Jayden looked at his daughter then to Tai "So how weakened was the Dark Ocean?"

Tai Jr shrugged "It looked like it was beginning to weaken, no telling how much it was though."

"Izzy and Leomon are monitoring it" Amelia said "Mentor Leomon said that he was going to send Izzy to make a device that will see how much it weakened. Let's just say after what happening earlier it will be weakened a bit more."

"That's so true" Jayden said.

"So" Mentor Ji said "Daemon is using Nighlok tactics. So far it's working. The more he proceeds to inflict negative emotions the more the Dark Ocean will weaken."

"But how does it work?" Kevin asked "Now I understand the Sanzo River, but how does negative emotions work with the Dark Ocean?"

Tai answered "That's because negative emotions can hurt our feeling but that's only on Earth! It matters more in the Digital World. The more negative emotions one has it powers up evil Digimon while weakening good Digimon. So it stands to reason why it would hurt the Dark Ocean."

"Interesting" Antonio said "Who knew that in another world negative emotions can and will hurt more than just feelings."

The Digimon Rangers looked at him "I guess it would weaken you guys as well."

Sally sat down taking a brief rest "At least we managed to stop this new attack Daemon launched at us."

"And we have you to thank Sally" Max told her "After all you did defeat IceDevimon and with your help managed to defeat the SkullSatamon."

"Mons" Kyle told him.

"Man you needed our help in that battle" Mike admitted "We could've evened up the score."

"Yeah well we can't go into the Digital World" Kevin told him "Even with Antonio's tech genius at work."

"It is our world" Amelia muttered sadly.

Jayden turned to her "I know" he then turned to the Digimon Rangers "I even know that with Tai leading you guys, you will finally bring Daemon down."

"Thanks Jayden" Tai said giving him a thumbs up "That's the spirit that helps good Digimon, Positive emotions and feelings."

Jayden agreed "Alright then, so what's the new plan for you Digimon Rangers?"

"Sadly there is nothing we can do right now except for training" Sally said "That and spend time with each other and stop Daemon's forces. Trust me if we could do something about it we would."

"We just don't have the answers we need" Max admitted.

"And we'll continue to train you" Jayden told the Digimon Rangers "You're the ones that are saving the world now. We the Samurai Rangers have done it so we know you the Digimon Rangers can do it."

"Thanks Jayden" Kyle said "We'll need the training you provide us."

Antono turned to Sally "So what is your decision?"

"I would like to learn how to fight like you do" Sally said "I think I experienced some of that earlier in my fight against IceDevimon! I would like to help my team more."

"Then I'll teach you" Antonio said he turned to the others especially Jayden "May I?"

Jayden turned "Well I'm training Tai and Emily usually trains Sally so, what do you say Emily?"

Emily smiled "Well I don't see how Antino can't teach her, I mean while he's teaching her I can be the one teaching Amelia."

"Sounds like a good idea" Jayden said so the Samurai Rangers agreed to go for another round of training.

In the Dark Ocean news of Myotismon's defeat didn't make Daemon happy. Even when he was in his room the Demon Lord's rage echoed threw the chambers.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said "Now you're in for it Myotismon. Lord Daemon's not too happy of your loss."

"I don't see you faring better" Myotismon shot back "Besides we almost had them."

"**ALMOST DOESN'T CUT IT!**" Daemon shouted as he burst out of his room quiet angry.

With every step he took several earthquakes sounded and rocked the compound "It just goes to show me, if you want something done right, do it yourself! But you did a good job in weakening the Dark Ocean but it's still holds us strong!"

DeviDayumon sighed then turned "Lord Daemon if I might suggest something."

"Sure what do you suggest DeviDayumon?" Daemon asked.

"Perhaps if we use a Digimon Warrior with an impenetrable defense? That way if the Digimon Rangers try it, their attacks might not do little or no damage at all."

"That's actually a decent plan" Daemon said "I like that but who do we pick for such a defense?"

As if on cue a huge rock that appeared similar to a huge Golem appeared "Someone call for me?"

"That's one big rock" DeviDayumon said.

"Ah" Cherrymon began "If it isn't Golemon! Welcome back!"

"It's been quite a while sense we've seen each other Cherrymon" Golemon said "Someone call for an impenetrable defense? Well I've got one."

"Interesting" Daemon said then he smiled "Of course, Golemon! I need you to go into the Human World."

"For what?" Golemon asked.

"To send the Digimon Rangers a message" Daemon said "Of why to avoid you!"

Golemon grinned "You got it."

"With the Digimon Rangers themselves filled with their negative emotions...The Dark Ocean will completely weakened!" Daemon told his followers "Now Golemon be on your way but retreat once those Samurai Rangers have been beaten!"

"As you wish" Golemon shouted.

Then he too vanished preparing to attack the human world of Earth.

Once again, the Samurai Rangers were busy training the Digimon Rangers. Things looked like it would be a breeze for the day when the Gap Sensor went off.

Hearing this both the Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers ran into an area where Mentor Ji stood. After seeing the two Ranger teams, he then slapped his hands down onto the map and it showed where the attack was coming from.

"It's coming near the coal mines!" Jayden said "Samurai Rangers, let's go!"

"Digimon Rangers follow suit" Tai ordered.

With this the two Power Ranger teams followed their leaders.

Bulk and Spike were meditating once again. This time they had chosen an unlucky place. They had chosen them to train in the coal mining area. They sat on two piles of coal adjacent from each other.

"A well trained Samurai enjoys nature Spike" Bulk began "In doing so we shall go to places they would train and mediate!"

"I understand this but please tell me why were sitting on a pile of coal Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked.

"A Samurai learns to commute with nature Spike" Bulk said "By sitting on the highest place in the area we picked, we can feel the wind and that's what we want. Get it now?"

"I do" Spike said then suddenly Spike felt a huge shadow cover them up. This deeply disturbed his meditation and he opened his eyes to see Golemon whom looked down at him "Why hello there!"

"M-M-M-M-Monster!" Spike shouted.

"Nosense there are no such things as-" Bulk said then he too felt Golemon's shadow then opened his eyes "Monsters!"

The sight of the Digimon was enough to make the two humans to look at each other fearfully then Golemon winked at them "Oh well let's see how you like this...**Sulfer Plume!**"

Out of Golemon's back came poisonous purple gas as it sank down onto Bulk and Spike. Like many workers the attack had worked like a charm causing Bulk and Skull to sink down into the coal in a deep slumber and somewhat in pain.

"That went well" Golemon said "It went according to my plan!"

"That's enough!" came a voice.

"What?" Golemon asked looking up. He barely managed to dodge both the Red Samurai Ranger and the Red Digimon Ranger's claw.

"Digimon servant of Daemon what are you up to?" Jayden asked as he and Tai were joined by the Samurai Rangers or the Digimon Rangers.

"Like you would want to know" Golemon asked.

"Tai who is this?" Mike asked.

"He's Golemon, a Champion Level Digimon, he's one rock you don't want to mess with."

"Fair enough" Kevin said.

"Yes, it is me Golemon!" Golemon said "And now prepare to be destroyed!"

Amelia and Sally checked the workers whom were passed out or jerking rapidly "What has Golemon done to them?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you" Golemon said.

"Yeah?" Max and Kyle asked "Well let's see what your made of Golemon!"

"My pleasure!" Golemon declared.

With this the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers charged. Golemon weaved in and out of the two Power Ranger teams and after weaving in and out for the third time Golemon shouted "**Rock Fist!**"

With this he managed to nail each of the Digimon Rangers seperately with a well aimed punch. The force of the punch caused sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers and also forced them backwards with Amelia landing on all fours and her friends landing on their backs.

"That fist packs a punch!" Kyle replied.

"Well now" Mike said as he came to fight off Golemon "Spin Sword...**Forest Spear!**"

The Green Samurai Ranger tried to spear Golemon but Golemon blocked it "You're spear's good but it's not looking well for you"

The Green Samurai Ranger tried to free his spear but Golemon punched him causing sparks to fly from his chest and for the Green Samurai Ranger to drop his sword gasping for breathe "No kidding he has a powerful punch."

Golemon grinned "Out of breathe? Well here's an attack that will knock your socks off **Sulfer Plume!**"

Gas came out of Golemon's back striking the Green Samurai Ranger.

"Oh man what's that smell?" Mike asked as not only sparks flew from him but instantaneously turned him back to his human self he wasn't knocked out but he was in pain.

"Uncle Mike!" Amelia shouted.

"What have you done Digimon?" Jayden asked.

"I just gave him a blast" Golemon said.

With this Tai and Jayden charged but Tai was easily punched back by Golemon and he went slamming into Amelia and Max whom were trying to help him up but failed.

Jayden's Spin Sword connected but the two were fighting on huge piles of coal.

"Spin Sword" Jayden began as he and Kevin "**Flame Smash!**" "**Dragon Splash!**"

Jayden used his spin sword at close range and to his surprise Golemon had blocked it with his fist and deflected the two spin sword attacks back at Jayden and Kevin. Surprised the two Samurai Rangers fell backwards as sparks flew from them and off of the coal they had been fighting on with Golemon chasing them!

"And now it's your turn, I a special dosage of my **Sulfer Plume!**"

Once again Golemon had completed his attack and this time the gas attack hits Jayden and Kevin and immediately just like Mike turned them back and cringing in pain.

"Oh-no!" Mia and Emily shouted.

"Father!" Amelia shouted in alarm as she and the Digimon Rangers had appeared alongside the Yellow and Pink Samurai Rangers.

"Kevin!" Max shouted as he joined the fallen Blue Samurai Ranger.

The Yellow and Pink Samurai Rangers charged Golemon "You two are looking pretty in yellow and pink so I saved the best serving for you two...**Sulfer Plume!**"

His attack would strike the two girl Samurai Rangers turning them back.

"Mother!" Amelia shouted as her mother hit the ground cringing in pain.

"Mia!" Sally added on.

"Hahaha," Golemon said turning to the Digimon Rangers "Looks like it's only you five left."

"There six Samurai Rangers here!" Antonio shouted.

"And you'll be the last to go!" Golemon declared but then paused and then felt himself losing data.

"What's this?" Golemon asked "It's like I'm losing Data! Perhaps those Spin Sword blast did do some damage to me damaging my Fractal Code a bit...I better retreat for now...Catch you later Digimon Rangers!"

With this Golemon went back to a gap and just like a Nighlok did constantly went threw it.

"He's gone!" Tai shouted in alarm.

Antionio and the other Digimon Rangers looked at the Samurai Rangers "This is bad!"

"We have to get our friends to Mentor Ji!" Tai said with Amelia nodding trying to hold back her hatred and Tai turned to her "It's okay Amelia, calm down, you're going to weaken us if you have this emotion."

"I'll try to calm down" Amelia told him.

So the Digimon Rangers with Antonio's help managed to get the Samurai Rangers to the Shiba House.

"Man their pretty banged up aren't they?" Antonio asked Mentor Ji.

"It seems as if they had been poisoned" Mentor Ji told Tai.

"That would explain why everyone hit by Golemon's Sulfer Plume attack were like this" Tai admitted.

"The last time this happened the Swordfist Zord was needed to cure them" Mentor Ji said.

"But this was a Digimon that did this" Amelia told him "Perhaps Leomon or Izzy would know what to do."

"They would have to" Tai said "For right now we need to talk to Leomon and Izzy."

"You got it" Amelia said "Only time will tell what will happen. We all know Golemon will be back."

The Digimon Rangers turned to a laptop computer which Mentor Ji bought for the group.

"Digi-port open!" Tai ordered and the Digimon Rangers were on their way to the Digital World.

Once inside the Digimon Rangers HQ, the Digimon Rangers ran into the main room. Tentomon noticed them "So what's going on?"

"Golemon attacked the real world" Tai said "The Samurai Rangers have been."

"Poisoned" Amelia answered in a hiss she turned to Leomon "Is there anyway for us to cure them?"

"The only way in curing the Samurai Rangers is to defeat Golemon" Leomon said "That and using the Zudomon Zord."

"Zudomon Zord?" Max asked.

"Yes, a Zord of the ocean" Leomon said "Like the Swordfish Zord, the Zudomon Zord has purifying powers. It should bring the Samurai Rangers back to normal."

"Problem is we don't know which area Daemon's going to attack" Kyle said.

"We'll soon fine out" Leomon said "I have the feeling it's going to be in the human world of Earth. Presumably because he didn't get all of the Samurai Rangers."

"So they were Daemon's target all along" Jayden said.

"Yes," Leomon said "It appears Daemon's planning to stop you five from becoming stronger by having them train you."

"Well we better go to Earth then" Amelia said to Tai whom nodded "While one of us stays here to find the Zudomon Zord."

"That's going to be hard" Leomon said "So far there are five other Digimon Zords out there, so far the Guardamon Zord was one of them and the Starmon Zord was the other."

They turned to Amelia would she want one? She turned to them "I'm not going right now, I will help my family out, besides you'll need my help against Golemon if he appears again."

"She's right" Sally admitted "Out of all of us right now, Amelia's the best fighter we've got, we'll need her."

So it came down to Max or Kyle but Kyle smiled at Max "You go and get the Zudomon Zord, they'll need a plan to defeat Golemon. If they don't Golemon will poison them too."

"Alright then" Max said "I'll go searching for it."

With this the Digimon Rangers returned to Earth while Max stayed in the Digital World to find the Zudomon Zord. He then left the Digimon Ranger HQ and headed towards the beach area of the Digital World.

In the Dark Ocean Golemon had reappeared and was with Cherrymon and Octroo "Oh-a-oh who would've known that Golemon's suffering the same thing a Nighlok would've done if out of the Sanzo River for so long."

"Well those Spin Sword Element Blast didn't look effective on him" Cherrymon said "But it was enough to disrupt his code of data."

Cherrymon patched Golemon's shoulder up "There, there, it's all done."

"Thank you Cherrymon, now let me rest a bit" Golemon said.

"You should go right back to work" DeviDayumon suggested.

Golemon shot her a look "Please let me be."

She was about to say more but Daemon interrupted them "Agreed DeviDayumon let Golemon be. The way he had those humans running around scared and poisoned nearly everyone was glorious. Those Negative emotions are flowing into the Dark Ocean big time...Heck even the White Digimon Ranger is hurting the most."

He turned to Golemon "Whenever you've finished gathering up more data, go back to the human world and this time focus on taking Amelia out while continuing to take down the Gold Samurai Ranger. She's weakening herself by her hatred towards us."

"As you wish Lord Daemon" Golemon said.

With this Golemon rested for a bit.

Meanwhile Amelia, Tai, Kyle, and Sally were watching the Samurai Rangers.

"So what's the verdict?" Mentor Ji asked.

"Unless we can defeat Golemon or Max gets the Zudomon Zord, they won't recover at all" Amelia told him.

"Amelia" Mentor Ji said "Please remember what Tai's told us earlier, even though you aren't a Samurai Ranger, you are a Digimon Ranger, your own hatred would hurt you and your friends...Daemon's certainly going to use it against you."

Tai Jr was silent as he knew what she was going threw. He had a similar thing happen to her when Deker fought against her One-on-one. He did remember that Gladimon had taken advantage of that.

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off.

"Guess whose back" Amelia sighed out.

"Golemon's back" Jayden gasped out as he appeared out from the room he was in.

"Father" Amelia pleaded "Leave this guy to us."

"I'm okay" Jayden said "I've got to help you out. Golemon's attacks are no laughing matter."

Antonio stopped "No wait Jayden, you're in no shape to fight! Leave the fighting to the Digimon Rangers for once."

Jayden sighed "But we can't let them fight Golemon not when Amelia's stressing out over us."

"But you won't be doing anything" Antonio told him "Besides they have a way to help you and the others out. They just need Max to find the Zudomon Zord."

Jayden sighed turning to Tai whom turned to him back "Don't worry Jayden we'll take Golemon on"

"And we'll make him pay" Amelia told him.

Finally Jayden nodded "Alright then, good luck." then he got an idea "Also try not to in hail his Sulfer Plume attack. That is how we got like this."

"Thanks for the info" Kyle told him.

The Digimon Rangers ran off towards the area where Golemon had been fighting in. This time it was in the same mining area they had fought in earlier. Golemon had cornered a woman and her one year old son.

"Oh dear me" Golemon said "What cute little guy, I have something cooked up for you. Sulfer Plume!"

With this Amelia jumped in front of the two people waving her arms to vent out the smoke "**GO!**"

"Ah the White Digimon Ranger" Golemon said as the two people ran for their lives.

"Whatever you're up to" Amelia said "You're going down!"

He lashed out at fist towards her and she blocked it with her claw. Then tried to reward him her own slash. His rock hard body took the slash but wasn't harmmed "What in the world?" Amelia asked.

"Ha, my rock hard body can handle anything you throw at me" Golemon bragged "Too bad you can't handle what I have!"

With this he punched her aside or would've had she not dodged it.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" "**Diamond Storm!**" **"Sticky Nets!**"

Three attacks shot out towards Golemon's back. These attacks hit causing sparks to fly from him.

"What in the?" Golemon asked turning around to meet the other Digimon Rangers as Amelia jumped up and joined her team "So the Red, Yellow, and Green Rangers are here along with their White Ranger buddy. Where is your blue Ranger buddy?"

The Digimon Rangers were silent as Tai turned to them "Remember don't inhail his Sulfer Plume."

"Right" was the response and with this they charged in.

Meanwhile Max had reached the ocean. Once again Daemon had spotted him.

"That blue Ranger is up to something" He said "PawnChessmon! Take him out!"

The PawnChessmon obeyed and caught Max unprepared but he recovered.

"So you finally show up hugh?" Max asked "Well then, here it goes, Digivice...Go-Go Digital!"

Bright white light surrounded him as it woke his Digimon D.N.A up, he went into his blue ranger form, then grew his claws, tails and finally his ears. When it was done Max shouted "Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready."

The Blue Digimon Ranger faced off against the PawnChessmon.

"I'm sorry you guys" Max began "But I don't have time to be playing with you!"

With this he attacked the PawnChessmon. He kicked two down and slashed two more down. He then slammed his horn into a fifth one. It fell along with the other four members. They came at him trying to spear him. He caught onto the PawnChessmon's spear then with all his might tugged at the end he had caught. The tug worked like a charm causing the PawnChessmon to stumble, then Max used his weight and the PawnChessmon's weight to throw it into the air and into the ocean. Splash! Was the sound as the PawnChessmon hit the ocean.

With the spear in his hand, Max began taking the PawnChessmon down. He stabbed one and it fell. He then performed a triple slash combo. Using his claws and even his spear. With this ten more PawnChessmon fell.

Only eight more remained and Max decided to end the fight there "You guys are jokes! **Blue Blaster!**"

The Blue Blaster attack hits the seven PawnChessmon causing sparks to fly from then and cutting them down. Leaving the last one to stare blankly. Then Max charged him giving him a powerful spin kick before stabbing it with the spear he had. It feel in a shower of sparks and exploded.

"Like I said" Max said as he threw the spear away "I have no time to play with you Daemon."

With this Max looked at the ocean "So where would this Zudomon Zord be and how do I get across there."

"Ahoy there! Digimon Ranger" A Digimon shouted.

Max turned to see a submarine "Hey there who are you?

"I'm Submortimon" the Digimon spoke up "Are you looking for something?"

"I am Submortimon" Max confessed "I'm looking for a specific Zudomon. Do you know where it is?"

"I certainly do" The Submortimon said.

"Well can you tell me where I can find him?" Max asked.

"I sure can and I'll do even better" Submortimon said "I'll take you to him."

"Really thanks!" Max said.

"Climb in!" Submortimon said.

"You got it" Max said and he climbed into Submortimon.

Submortimon drove off into the ocean. Max watched as Submortimon drove onward then stopped as they saw a red sea monster.

"Great..." Max muttered "Whose that?"

"MegaSeaDramon" Submortimon said "Of course he's been guarding something, I just don't know what it is but my hunch is telling me it's the Digimon you're looking for."

"Is MegaSeaDramon a good guy or a bad-"

"**Lighting Javelin!**" MegaSeaDramon shouted.

With this he attacked Submortimon with a lighting attack. Luckily Submortimon dodged "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does, leave him to me" Max said.

With this Max swam out forgetting that he wasn't on land. MegaSeadramon decided to attack back. He swam at the Blue Digimon Ranger whom noticed his error "On second thought maybe this was a bad idea!"

"**Oxygen Torpedo!**" Submortimon shouted

A Torpedo shot out from Submortimon and it hits MegaSeaDramon in it's face. There was an explosion as it hit.

"Go fine Zudomon" Max heard Submortimon told him "I'll handle fish face!"

Max turned watching as MegaSeaDramon chased Submortimon with Submortimon having the slight edge on things. Max continued his pathway and saw what he was looking for. The Zudomon Zord! It certainly looked impressive. At the back of it was a huge spiky shell and once it turned around it looked like a blue walrus and a human with a horn on it's head. In it's hands was a hammer.

Seeing this Max's Crest Symbol of Reliability glew.

"Please I need you're help" Max pleaded with the Zudomon Zord "Will you help me?"

The Zudomon Zord nodded it's head then after Max swam over to it with his Crest Symbol glowing was able to get the Zudomon Zord into the tag.

Then afterwords Max swam to the service knowing that Submortimon escaped MegaSeaDramon no for what he seen defeated MegaSeaDramon do to know the ocean real well.

He got onto the shoreline and contacted Leomon "Leomon, I've got the Zudomon Zord!"

"Hurry to the Samurai Rangers and use the Zudomon Zord to heal them, then go to your friends" Leomon ordered.

"Got it!" Max shouted with this he found a computer and shouted "Digi-Port open!"

With this he went back to Earth and was surprisingly in Amelia's room.

"This isn't good" Max muttered as he got out of Amelia's room then he found Mentor Ji "I got it!"

"Good job!" Mentor Ji said.

With this Max ran into the room where the Samurai Rangers were recovering well trying too and managed to call upon the Zudomon Zord from his Crest Tag using it's power to remove the poison from the Samurai Rangers.

"Thanks Max," Jayden told him "It'll take some time for us to fully recover. Now please go help the other Digimon Rangers."

"You got it!" Max said and he was off.

"**Rock Fist!**" Golemon shouted, he swung his huge fist and caught all five Digimon Rangers once again.

Just like last time sparks flew from them and they flew backwards but this time, Golemon didn't wait for his foes to hit the ground "**Sulfer Plume!**"

Max saw the gas cloud "Zudomon Zord, Purify!"

Zudomon's spirit came out in the form of rain and blocked the gas attack. Then he aimed "**Blue Blaster!**"

The attack hits Golemon and takes him down in surprise and sparks.

"What the?" Golemon asked

The four Digimon Rangers got up as Max joined them "Sorry I'm late but I resolved your family's poison problem Amelia."

"Thanks!" Amelia said giving her friend a thumbs up sign she turned to Tai "What do we do? Our attacks just don't work on him."

"Much" Tai said "But now that all five of us are here let's give the Digi-Crest Cannon a try."

"You got it!" Amelia said.

The five came together and summoned the Digi-Crest Cannon.

Tai turned to Max "Why don't you fire it for once?"

"Really?" Max asked then after Tai nodded to him he shouted "Thanks Tai!"

Max got in front of his friends "And now take a taste of the **Friendship Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Crest Symbols on the Digimon Rangers glew and began loading themselves in the Cannon with Max's going in last then Max pulled the trigger. White light started to form and then the cannon shot out a blast turning into the Crest of Friendship. The powerful Cannon blast strikes Golemon whom was unprepared for it and sends him crashing into the ground and exploding.

"That couldn't have worked better than I thought it would've" Kyle said.

"That was great!" Sally told the Blue Ranger.

"Thanks" Max told her "We should thank SubMortimon for helping me get the Zudomon Zord though."

It was then Tai felt the Energy Single "Why does this happen nearly all the time now?"

Amelia felt it too then frowned "He's right, get ready for round two guys."

"He's Digivoulving?" Max asked and sure enough Golemon came back only as a big metal Tyrannosaurus "Now you've made me mad!"

Bulk and Spike Somehow had survived their little encounter with Golemon. The two men were angry and they stormed into the scene "That is the last time a monster interrupts us-"

He was forced to stop talking when Spike stopped "Uh Uncle Bulk..."

"What? We have to make that rock monster pay" Bulk shouted then he looked up and saw MetalTyrannomon then changed his attitude "On second thought...Let's make sure that little old woman is safe."

With this Bulk and Spike ran for their lives.

"MetalTyrannomon!" Tai shouted "An Ultimate Level Digimon, his attacks will wipe you away."

The Digimon Rangers wasted no time "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Digimon Rangers were inside the Evolution Digizord's Cockpit.

"We'll see what you've got" MetalTyrannomon shouted "Take this **Nuclear Laser!**"

A huge laser was shot out towards the five Evolution Digizords. The laser hit causing sparks to fly from the Digimon Ranger's Zords and inside the cockpits.

"Oh man!" Max shouted "That was deadly."

"Everyone, let's combine our range attacks together" Tai ordered.

"Got it!" was the reponse.

"**Pyro Blaster!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

"**Insect Lord!**"

The five attacks roared out towards MetalTyrannomon and struck him. Sparks flew from the Digimon but to the Digimon Ranger's surprise he didn't appear to be injured and he let them know it "Is that all you've got? Well now it's my turn **Giga Missile 2!**"

He fired a missile out of his left hand and the missile hit on the Growlmon Evolution Digizord not only did it hit but it exploded as well. Sparks flew from the Growlmon Digizord and the rest of the Evolution Digizords. They stumbled but refused to fall.

"Digimon Rangers we aren't good enough" Tai told them "It's time to D.N.A. Evolution!"

"Right!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

"We're on it!" Max and Kyle shouted.

Then all five placed the Digivice Morphers in their Zord's D.N.A Slot cockpit then the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in the cockpits. Then the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"So this is the Digimon Megazord!" MetalTyrannomon shouted "Let's see what you can do!"

The two men looked up to see a huge MetalTyrannosaurous then the Digimon Megazord "Well I guess someone has it covered..."

MetalTyrannomon turned to Bulk and Spike "Hey boys remember me? Doesn't matter because I'm about to trash you!

Bulk and Spike looked at each other

The Digimon Megazord charged into battle with MetalTyrannomon shouting "**Giga Missile 2!**"

The missile and it's explosion missed the Digimon Megazord but just barely causing sparks to fly each step the Digimon Megazord took. Then in close combat Tai announced "**Double Crimson Claw!**"

The Digimon Megazord raised it's claws and with both of them glowing red sliced out at MetalTyrannomon. The attack connected but still sparks flew from MetalTyrannomon but it still didn't back down or look injured. MetalTyrannomon retailed by slicing out at the Digimon Megazord. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord causing it to take a step backwards a bit.

"Let's try **Howling Blaster!**" Max shouted pressing a button.

The Digimon Megazord sent out Garurumon's attack and it struck MetalTyrannomon. Sparks flew from him but it still didn't look like he was damaged except for the fact he was pushed a bit farther back.

"That's some tough metal" Amelia said.

"Too right and now it's my turn!" MetalTyrannomon shouted "**Nuclear Laser!**"

He fired another laser blast this time it strikes the Digimon Megazord causing it to stumble backwards as five sparks flew from it.

"**Nuclear Laser!**" MetalTyrannomon shouted unleashing another laser blast.

The Digimon Megazord once again stumbled backwards as more sparks flew from it.

The Digimon Rangers fought hard to keep the Digimon Megazord standing and succeeded.

"Hey the Starmon Zord should do it" Sally said "Enforcer Megazord should be able to deflect the attacks back at him."

"You've got a point but I don't think Enforcer Megazord will penetrate MetalTyrannomon's armor. Even our Hand of Fate wouldn't be effective on him" Tai told her "We'll need to use something that will penetrate the metal."

Max thought about this "What about the Zudomon Zord?"

Tai turned remembering that Joe Kido told him that Zudomon's Hammer penetrated MetalEtemon's armor and defeated him "Go for it the Zudomon Zord just might work!"

"Got it!" Max said he reached for her Crest Tag "Now Zudomon Zord rise!"

The Zudomon Zord appeared and Max was in it's cockpit "Not bad, now let's see what you can do Zudomon.

MetalTyrannomon aimed it's right hand at it "Try this **Giga Missile 2!**"

"Not this time!" Max told him and with Zudomon's mighty hammer he smashed the missile like it was nothing causing MetalTyrannomon to stumble shouting as the Zudomon Zord made it's way towards the evil Digimon "What?"

"Now let's see you try to take this" Max told him "**Horn and Tusk attack!**"

The Zudomon Zord rammed it's sharp horn into MetalTyrannomon's chest sparks flew and caused MetalTyrannomon to stumble backwards then the Zudomon Zord sank it's tusks into him causing sparks to fly from MetalTyrannomon but to his surprise the Digimon didn't look damage.

"Was that?"

"Don't ask that" Max warned "Because that wasn't it! Take this hammer to the head."

Zudomon raised it's hammer and with it gave MetalTyrannomon a whack to it's chin. Sparks flew as it caused MetalTyrannomon to fly backwards and hit the ground complaining "That's gonna leave a mark!"

This time MetalTyrannomon did look hurt.

"And now" Max said "It's time to see what this Zudomon Zord can do...D.N.A Combine!"

A White Digi-Egg covered the Digimon Megazord and the Zudomon Zord. Another transformation began. The Zudomon Zord's legs and arms folded into it's three spiked shell like a turtle. The upper part of Zudomon's head went folded into the shell as well. Kyubbimon Zord's tails slipped off and so did Angewomon's Wings. Now adding onto it's back was the Zudomon's Zord's whole shell. Then the Kyubbimon Zord's Tail and Angewomon's Wings went back on it. Zudomon's Claws covered the Growlmon Zord's claws making them sharper. Then the Zudomon Zord's upper head was replaced for Angewomon's helmet Zudomon's spike was in the center of the Digimon Megazord's head. Then in it's hands was Zudomon's hammer. The Digi-Egg hatched and the Digimon Rangers announced the new Megazord formation "**Turtle Hammer Megazord!**"

Inside the Digimon Ranger's HQ, Izzy saw the new Megazord "Digimon Rangers, this is the third Megazord form of the Digimon Megazord. It's the Turtle Hammer Megazord, this Megazord formation is able to battle in Water as if it were on land! It's also an Ultimate Level form with a crushing finisher which will hammer threw any defense an enemy has."

"This feels so cool!" Kyle shouted.

"So" MetalTyrannomon asked "You've managed to gain a new form big deal!"

The Digimon Rangers piloted the new Megazord form and the Samurai Rangers got to the area watching the fight.

"Wow!" Mike shouted a second Megazord form.

"Technically it's the third form" Jayden said "We have yet to see this Enforcer Megazord but remember they still have it."

"Wonder why they call this the Turtle Hammer Megazord?" Tai wondered.

I think we'll find out" Sally said.

The Turtle Hammer Megazord continued it's path towards MetalTyrannomon.

"What's the matter slow poke?" MetalTyrannomon asked watching as the Turtle Hammer Megazord continued it's slow journey towards him.

"This is ridiculously slow" Tai said "No wonder they call this the Turtle Hammer Megazord."

"Well now" MetalTyrannomon shouted "Let's end this...**Nuclear Laser!**"

He fired a laser blast at the Turtle Hammer Megazord but the Digimon Rangers easily raised their Zord's hammer and knocked the blast away and continue the Megazord's charge.

MetalTyrannomon growled "Take it again, **Nuclear Laser!**"

He fired again and it was knocked away once again then a third time it was knocked away before the Digimon Rangers actually nailed him in the chest. Sparks flew from MetalTyrannomon's chest as the Evil Digimon backed away showing that his armor had been cracked.

"That worked!" Max shouted.

"Alright then" Tai shouted "Now let's finish this battle...Follow my lead guys!"

With this the Digimon Rangers raised their hands as if they had a hammer "Right!"

The five Digimon Rangers raised their hands high then brought them down as if hammering a needle really fast shouting the finishing blow "**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

Turtle Hammer Megazord raised it's hammer to the sky and then lighting started to fall onto it then the Turtle Hammer Megazord brought it down hard on MetalTyrannomon. The hammer struck the fatal blow as it went right threw the evil Digimon.

"How can this be? My metal was to be impenetrable!" MetalTyrannomon asked as his metal started to crack into a million pieces then an explosion happened as the evil Digimon blew up into millions of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "Crises Adverted!"

The Digimon Ranger cheered for their victory before joining the Samurai Rangers.

"You guys were great!" Mike shouted.

"Indeed" Tai said he turned to Max "Looks like you're the hero of today. Thanks to you Crises is really adverted."

"Yeah well" Max said "Thank you but I couldn't have done it without Submortimon's help, he took care of MegaSeaDramon for me allowing me to find the Zudomon Zord."

"Regardless of that" Kevin said "You pulled threw!"

Jayden turned to his daughter and her team "Like I said, I know you guys will save the Earth and the Digital World, today really proved yourselves. Good job."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

The Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers began walking back to the Shiba House.

**End of chapter. Another chapter has come and gone! This time Turtle Hammer Megazord has made it's debut.**

**What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 13: Love Confessions.**

_**Also please note that I'm also working on a new story to publish! I'm just asking if anyone wants to read and review the book I'm writing. If interested please PM me your Email addresses.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Love Confessions

Chapter 13: Love Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

The Demon Lord Daemon was pleased of his latest attack. He wasn't too pleased that another Digimon had failed him. However Golemon had succeeded in weakening Amelia enough for her to severely weaken the Dark Ocean. It was weakening severely but he knew it would be a while before it completely failed. The Demon Lord tried to hold his anger in but everyone of his followers noticed it.

DeviDayumon was playing her guitar trying to soothe her master's anger. Myotismon was with Cherrymon discussing what other plans they could use to go up against the Digimon Rangers. Octoroo was measuring the Dark Ocean once again.

"Oh-a-oh!" Octoroo shouted "The Dark Ocean has been weakened greatly due to Amelia's hatred to Golemon."

"Indeed it has" Daemon said looking up "But it's still strong enough to hold us back! Still Golemon did such a good job that even when he failed in the end, it was progress! More than I would've thought've."

He took a step forward "It seems to me our little White Ranger has a crush on the Red Ranger."

"And this can be a bad thing my Lord" Cherrymon said "Deker didn't destroy her."

Daemon slammed his fist onto the ground silencing Cherrymon in his tracks "True but Deker nearly killed her. Man that Deker was a worthy warrior despite being only a Nighlok, he had her where he wanted her."

"Oh-a-oh Deker was always like that" Octoroo said "He even was a match to the White Digimon Ranger's father and fought against him a couple of times."

"Interesting" Daemon said "Perhaps it's time we ask Deker to attack them again."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said "That isn't Deker to come to you willingly like he did last time, now even though Amelia's escaped with her life in tack, he will target her life again, sometimes interfering in your plans Lord Daemon."

"I'm well aware of what Deker did when Master Xandred was around!" Daemon snapped at him "Which is why I'll be a bit more relaxed. I was so pleased with Deker's results that day he nearly killed the White Digimon Ranger. Because of his near accomplishment, I shall allow him to do whatever he wants to do against the Digimon Rangers or Samurai Rangers."

The villains were silent not knowing of Daemon's latest plan.

"It's time to attack them once again this time in the Digital World" Daemon said.

"With whom?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Cherrymon tell me when Sepikmon arrives" Daemon said "I'll be in my chambers waiting for him."

"At once my Lord" Cherrymon said.

Daemon left his forces to wait for his newest arrival.

Meanwhile Deker had found his way out of the dimension "That white Digimon Ranger was a great opponent...Too bad I couldn't get the fatal blow in."

He stopped walking for a bit drawing his sword Urumasa "Perhaps that Red Digimon Ranger was another opponent for my Urumasa but not at that moment. Urumasa what do you say we pay the Red Digimon Ranger a visit?"

Deker waited for a bit before getting a response "Yes, we'll Duel him as well."

So Deker set out on Earth looking for Tai Jr.

It was getting night on Earth and once again all five Digimon Rangers were walking with each other. It soon came to a split in the roads leading to the other Digimon Ranger's houses. Tai and Amelia stayed with each other while watching their friends go towards their own homes.

Tai was now walking over to his house "Man, to think that Golemon was a hard opponent to defeat."

"We were dealing with a rock monster" Amelia told him slightly holding back her anger "Although I was taken by surprise when not even my claws could damage him."

Tai turned "Amelia I believe that Daemon meant to target your folks."

She turned to him nodding "And I believe it worked for a while, I just kept my anger in...The whole time."

Tai noticed she looked hurt at this knowing that her anger could've weakened that Dark Ocean.

"It's okay Amelia" Tai told her "Everyone experiences a moment of anger."

"But mine could've weakened the Dark Ocean" Amelia told him.

Tai Jr. turned to her "Amelia...I know that the Dark Ocean is keeping Daemon at bay. However we will defeat him when the time comes. Have faith in yourself."

"You're right" Amelia told him "I should have complete faith in myself...I was feeling down for my anger."

"Everyone experiences brief moments of anger" Tai told her "But what's important now is to believe in yourself and prevail over it."

Amelia found herself smiled at him "You're right, thank you."

"You're welcome Amelia" Tai told her.

"So walking with her again son" a voice asked.

Tai and Amelia turned to see Tai Sr and Sora.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia" Amelia said.

"Good evening Amelia" Tai Sr. and Sora said.

Sora turned to her son "So you two spending time together?"

Tai Jr sighed "Well three of us were here but split up for the night."

"So how was training today?" Sora asked her son.

"Great actually" Tai Jr admitted "Her father trained me."

"He constantly does train you one-on-one when you're with me" Amelia told him.

"So son have you spared against her?" Tai Sr. asked "You know to try to defeat her?"

"Not yet" Tai Jr admitted "Her father doesn't think I'm ready to combat her again yet."

"Plus I still get trained ether by my mother or Mentor Ji" Amelia told him.

"And you're training's more intense" Tai Jr said.

"Well she has been training sense she was at a young age" Sora told her son "It's obvious you would think her training's more intense."

"You two haven't seen her training" Tai Jr said causing Amelia to blush slightly " Now perhaps it is as you said mom but seriously the way she trains, I'm actually pleased to have her as a friend."

Amelia turned to him "T-T-T-Thank you."

"No problem Amelia" Tai Jr. said.

Tai Sr. turned to her "He's right though you do seem to have the slight edge on things."

Tai's parents turned with Sora "Why don't you come inside and rest Amelia?"

"Oh okay" Amelia confessed.

The four went inside Tai's house.

In the Dark Ocean. Daemon was plotting a new plan. He had already came up with one and now was waiting for his latest Digimon Warrior to come in.

DeviDayumon stired looking at Cherrymon "What's going on?"

"Oh just waiting for Daemon's latest plan" Cherrymon said "I wonder what could he be thinking."

Suddenly Myotismon looked down "Cherrymon you old fool! Someone's approaching us while you talk to DeviDayumon."

It was true Cherrymon turned to see a monkey with a huge mask over his head and wearing Native American clothes "Lord Daemon the Digimon Warrior you wanted is here!"

Daemon appeared "Oh so it is him welcome Sepikmon."

"I've got your call boss within my Spirit Boomerang! How can I be of your service?" Sepikmon asked.

"By this" Daemon said "My newest plan, I've noticed that the Red and White Digimon Rangers have a slight crush on one another. You my Sepikmon will cast a love spell upon the Red Digimon Ranger."

"What for?" Sepikmon asked.

"Simple with his mind filled with love for the White Digimon Ranger he will not focus right. Now being a girl she'll be concern for his well being! If we plan this well we'll be able to destroy them."

"So" Daemon said he turned to Octoroo "Can you make a simple Love Potion?"

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "Of course I can."

"Good now get to work" Daemon ordered.

As Octoroo worked on the love potion Daemon out lined his plan once again to Sepikmon "Think you can do it?"

"Of course Lord Daemon, it's a perfect plan!" Sepikmon said only to not look at Cherrymon, DeviDayumon, and even Myotismon from turning their heads in worry as he ended his speech "It will not fail."

"Good see that it doesn't" Daemon said.

"It's done!" Octoroo said.

"Good" Daemon said "Now poor it onto Sepikmon's Boomerang."

Octoroo did and the errie liquid was absorbed into Sepikmon's Boomerang and Daemon turned to Sepikmon "Now remember to strike the Red Digimon Ranger with your Boomerang the moment the White Digimon Ranger crosses in front of him."

"As you wish" Sepikmon said then he vanished.

"Once the Red Ranger has gotten that love spell on him we'll allow him to return to the Digital World to cause mischief"

It was getting late and Tai Jr. got up and turned to his mother Sora "It's time for me to take Amelia back."

"Alright don't worry about Curfew tonight son" Sora told him "Just make sure you get here afterwards."

"I will thanks mom!" Tai Jr said so he took Amelia out.

The two walked over towards the direction of her house. When Moogers appeared in front of them.

"Moogers?" Tai asked.

Seeing them Amelia somehow managed to get her two swords out "Why do you and I always get involved in these?"

"Those won't save you" Sepikmon's voice sounded and the two Digimon Rangers saw him.

They now knew the danger and Tai and Amelia held out their Digivices "Digivices..." then both shouted "Go-Go- Digital!"

With this the two transformed into their Digimon Ranger selves.

"So I guess you're ready for me...Moogers go get them!" Sepikmon said.

The Moogers charged but the Digimon Rangers easily sliced them down. Sepikmon then noticed the two Digimon Rangers. He timed it perfectly as the Red Digimon Ranger allowed the White Digimon Ranger to jump into his hands then he boosted her up. Now was the time even as Tai turned to take down a Mooger that was right behind him. Sepikmon threw his Boomerang shouting "Spirit Boomerang!"

The Boomerang swung around missing Amelia as she landed and took three Moogers down with an expert slice. They fell right as Tai got struck by the Spirit Boomerang right in his back. Sparks flew from the Red Digimon Ranger as he fell to the ground.

"Tai!" Amelia shouted as she made her way towards him taking Moogers down as she got towards him.

She helped him up and he finally stirred and sat up "Are you okay?"

"I am" Tai said then he noticed that Sepikmon had left "Weren't we fighting against a Digimon?"

"I thought he was there too" Amelia said then the went back to their usual selves.

"You're awfully beautiful today" Tai found himself saying.

"Why thank you! Wha?" Amelia asked slightly disturbed.

Even Tai was thrown off and he looked at himself "Did I just say that?"

"I'm afraid you did" Amelia confessed "Not that that wasn't a bad thing to say to me but that was unexpected coming from you."

Tai shrugged turning "Amelia..."

"Yes?" Amelia asked then she saw something a hint of a glare in Tai's eyes, it was a quick second but she saw it. She took a step backwards as Tai took a step towards her "What's going on?"

"You're lovely tonight Amelia, let's go out."

"Uh, I have to get home!" Amelia said "Besides you'll see me to marrow."

Tai was about to go off but Sally appeared "What's going on?"

Amelia pointed to Tai "I'm not sure, he's acting weird."

"Two beautiful ladies" Tai said.

Sally then turned to Amelia "I now see what you mean."

Before anything else could happen, Sally grabbed onto Amelia's hands "Hold on tight, I'm about to try to do what Antionio taught me."

With this she took off with Amelia holding on her hand.

Leaving Tai behind in the dust "What just happened? Amelia? Oh I bet she went home, well better go home myself."

Once out of Tai's sight the two girls turned to each other "Something is up with Tai."

"You're right Sally" Amelia confessed "But I'm not sure what it is."

"Perhaps his love for you tripled" Sally suggested.

"I would think Tai wouldn't be trying to do something to me unwillingly" Amelia told her "Something is wrong with him. That I already know."

Amelia went in to her house and explained what had happened on her return to the house.

"A Digimon attacked you two then after it threw it's Boomerang at him Tai starts to act weird" Jayden said to her.

"Exactly father" Amelia told him.

Emily looked worried "Perhaps he does like her Jayden."

"I sort of knew he did like you Amelia" Jayden told his daughter "But for him to act immediately after the battle could mean something else. Perhaps somethings controlling him to do this."

"The Digimon?" Emily told her daughter.

"Could be" Amelia said "It would explain why Sepikmon disappeared."

"We'll keep this in mind" Jayden told his daughter "But we'll continue the training. This time with a little spar."

"Alright" Amelia said.

In the Dark Ocean Daemon was pleased that the love spell was working "This is too perfect the girl doesn't get what is going on!"

Sepikmon had returned "Exactly as you planned my Lord."

"Now go to the Digital World Sepikmon and attack it!" Daemon ordered.

"As you wish" Sepikmon said vanishing once again.

The next day during their training, Amelia was up against Tai Jr once again. For the remainder of the training before the spar, Tai seemed to have been the same as he started but now that he had to fight Amelia again it all changed.

Amelia waited for Tai to strike her and he would but caught her by surprise but she blocked it but now the two were really close.

"You're even more beautiful up close" Tai told her.

Amelia tried to hold her blush "Come to your senses!"

She ducked a kick that Tai aimed at her then after she tried to counter his wooden sword, he used his own wooden sword to pin her weapon down and even disarm her. Then he pinned her arms down and now she was looking at him "What are you doing Tai?"

He was about to wrap his arms around her but she ducked grabbing her wooden sword but he grabbed her arm before Tai could do anything Sally broke the two up "Tai stop it!"

"Yeah man snap out of it!" Max told him as he grabbed onto Tai's arms "I mean you might like Amelia but you should take it slowly."

Kyle looked at Jayden as he nodded towards Sally "You and Amelia are right, he is acting strange."

"He nearly kissed her" Kevin said.

"I think he would've in this state" Amelia said as she tried to make him lose his grip "This isn't good. His grip's too tight."

Suddenly their comlinks went off.

While Max, Sally, tried to help free Amelia, Kyle answered it "We read you Leomon."

"Sepikmon's attack the Digital World" Leomon answered "You must defeat him."

"Uh we have a problem" Kyle said "Well Amelia and Tai have a very big problem!"

Amelia took charge "Sally, Max, Kyle, you two go ahead to fight Sepikmon, Tai and I will report to our HQ."

"Alright" Sally said "Were on our way Leomon!"

With this Kyle flipped his Laptop open and positioned his Digivice "Digi-Port open!"

The computer opened and the Digimon Rangers left.

Sally, Max, and Kyle appeared on the scene with Max shouting as they got to Primary Village "Hey mask face!"

"What?" Sepikmon asked turning around "Ah the Digimon Rangers."

It was true, Sally, Max, and Kyle were in their Digimon Ranger forms.

"So " Sepikmon said "Only three of you, doesn't matter, PawnChessmon take them down!"

The PawnChessmon began to attack the Digimon Rangers.

"We don't have Amelia or Tai's help" Kyle warned "But we can sure take these PawnChessmon down!"

"You're right!" Sally said so the Digimon Rangers began to attack the PawnChessmon slashing and slicing.

While the fight was going on Amelia and Tai appeared in the Digimon Ranger HQ! There Amelia made a quick dash behind Leomon "Don't let Tai grab me."

"What's going on?" Tentomon asked Leomon as Tai seemed normal.

"He's been acting weird ever sense whacked by Sepikmon's Spirit Boomerang" Amelia told Leomon.

"As in how weird?" Izzy asked.

They got there answer when Amelia ran in front of Leomon with Tai proclaiming "Oh come on Amelia, don't play so hard to get."

"I normally won't" Amelia said "But not when you're like this."

"It's like he's in love with her" Tentomon said.

Izzy then grabbed onto Tai's hand "Come on Tai, I've got to scan you to find out what is exactly going on with you."

"I'm perfectly fine Izzy" Tai told him.

"No you aren't" Izzy told him "Not when you're chasing Amelia around...I mean even I know you and Amelia are close."

With this Amelia watched as Izzy positioned Tai in the scanner and it immediately detected what it was.

"This isn't good" Izzy said "It's just as I thought."

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Daemon's casted a Love Spell on Tai" Izzy told her.

"Love spell?" Amelia question.

"Which proves why he's been like this to you" Leomon said to her "Daemon seems to know you two like each other."

"Then that Spirit Boomerang he took..." Amelia began then she cursed herself "Man! Daemon's using our affection for each other to his advantage."

"He is" Leomon said.

"But I won't be able to concentrate on the battle if Tai continues to hit on me" Amelia said.

Izzy understood her as Tai came out while Tentomon and Leomon restrained him from moving. He turned to her then to Tai "You're staying here until I come up with a temporary solution to stop this love spell."

Tai looked at him confused as Leomon turned "Amelia you're friends need help."

"Alright, I'm going into action" Amelia told him.

She ran out of the HQ and made her way to Primary Village.

The other three Digimon Rangers had succeeded in taking down the PawnChessmon and now were facing off against Sepikmon.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted attacking Sepikmon with her attack.

Sepikmon simply jumped up dodging the attack then he came down slashing with her Boomerang. The first Digimon Ranger he took down was Max whom backed away the second was Sally then Kyle was last. As the three Digimon Rangers were still recovering Sepikmon took aim with his Boomerang "**Spirit Boomerang!**"

He threw his Boomerang and threw it over towards the Digimon Rangers. The thrown Boomerang gained in the powers of nature as it made it's way over to the three Digimon Rangers going right threw them horizontally. Sparks flew from the three Digimon Rangers as it forced them backwards and rolling on the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Sepikmon asked in a demanding tone.

Then someone dropped from the sky slicing the Digimon Warrior. Sparks flew from him as he fell backwards and then everyone saw Amelia whom was in her Digimon Ranger form.

"Amelia!" Sally shouted as their friend positioned her claws like a true Samurai "You're here!"

"Of course I am" Amelia told her "Thanks for holding off."

"White Digimon Ranger" Sepikmon said "It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah and you'll pay for what you did to Tai!" Amelia told him.

"What happened to him?" Max asked.

"He's in possession of a Love Spell" Amelia answered.

"That would explain it!" Kyle admitted.

The four Digimon Rangers looked at Sepikmon with Sally pointing a finger at him asif scolding "Amelia's right, playing with someone's love interest isn't cool!"

"We'll see what you think of me when I kill you all, it's time **Charming Dance!**"

He began to dance around raising the spirits of the dead.

"Now that isn't something you see any day" Sally confessed.

The spirits then attacked the Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from Max, Kyle and Sally but two fell towards Ameila as she continued her charge against Sepikmon she jumped in the air shouting "**Lighting Claw!**"

She came down just like her father done on many monsters. The Lighting Claw attack struck him causing the Digimon to go on the ground rolling then recovered.

"Not bad White Ranger" He told her as he used his Boomerang as a close combat weapon.

She caught it and used her claws to repeal the boomerang. He used it again but once again she blocked it. This would continue until she slashed him again. Sparks flew from him but he took aim at her this time shouting "**Spirit Boomerang!**"

His attack struck Amelia in her chest causing sparks to fly from her. Then it continued around her striking her four more times. Each time sparks flew from her then a fifth one struck her knocking her onto the ground on all fours.

"Amelia!" Sally shouted.

"I'm fine" Amelia said as Sepikmon's weapon returned to him "Now let's try it again **Charming Dance!**"

Once more spirits were called upon and strikes all four Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew from them as it took them down once again. Amelia was on all fours once again. She looked up just as she stood up the Digimon kicked her back down onto her back but once again she was on all fours but now he had his boomerang at her neck as he stood on her stomach.

"You're move" Sepikmon told her.

He caught sight of the Digimon Rangers and shouted "**Charming Dance!**"

Spirits appeared once again but this time didn't act like did to the previous time! They acted like soldiers keeping the Digimon Rangers at bay.

Back at the Digimon Ranger HQ. Tai was beginning to return back to normal. Only because he saw Amelia was in danger.

"Amelia!" Tai shouted.

"Tai!" Izzy shouted "You've got to slow down."

"I can't when Amelia's like this" Tai told them.

"Listen to me" Leomon told the Digimon Ranger Leader "Daemon's placed you in a love spell that prevents you from doing what you should do."

"Then how do I break it?" Tai asked.

"This isn't Daemon's Love Spell" Izzy told him "It's a Octoroo's Love Spell, who else knows how to break you free than Amelia."

"Perhaps by defeating the Digimon the love spell will wear off" Leomon said.

Tai looked up at him "I'll figure it out but right now my team needs me."

Leomon nodded as Izzy suggested something else "Try to think on the task at hand while your fighting against Sepikmon. That should help out against the Love Spell eventually."

Tai nodded "Thanks Izzy, and now it's time to save them."

With this Tai ran out and found his friends still in a bind with Amelia barely dodging Sepikmon's Boomerang.

"Hey mask monkey!" Tai shouted causing the Digimon to look at him "What's the?" he then made out Tai "Oh it's you."

"And I'm about to take you down!" Tai shouted "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

With this his Digivice burst out into white light. The white light surrounded him giving him his red uniform. He grew his Guilmon ears, the Guilmon tail and then finally his claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai declared.

"So the gangs all here" Sepikmon said.

Tai charged in then jumped up shouting "Get off of the girl I like!" Tai order "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The powerful fire attack strikes Sepikmon. The Digimon stumbles as sparks flew from him. This caused Amelia to free herself or would've but he was still on her legs. Amelia lifted her free claws "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws cracking she slashed him. The Digimon took it and sparks flew from him as he completely got off of her.

"And now!" Tai shouted "**Rock Breaker!**"

He coated his claws in fire as he slashed Sepikmon. The slash worked like a charm as sparks flew from the evil Digimon then he hit the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Tai!" Amelia shouted "Are you okay?"

"I will be Amelia" Tai told her touching her shoulder "For now."

The spirits the other Digimon Rangers were attacking vanished and they joined Tai.

"So are you cured?" Kyle asked him.

"Not yet" Tai said looking at Amelia "I can now actually feel the love spell taking effect really quickly, it seems that once Amelia leaves the spell wears off for a while then after I see her again it takes effect really quickly...Luckily Izzy's advised me to think on the test at hand."

He turned to Amelia "I'm sorry of scaring you."

"I was just freaked out not knowing what was going on" Amelia told him "Thanks to you I was saved."

This is when they felt the Energy Single.

"He's coming back again" Kyle shouted in alarm.

Sure enough Sepikmon had Digivoulved into a giant alien monster with a huge brain.

"Vademon!" Izzy shouted in anger knowing the Digimon too well "An Ultimate Level Digimon. He is shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos, but it's rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. His attack is in the form of a kiss."

"Yuck" was the other Digimon Ranger's response.

"This just means we should avoid that kiss" Sally said.

Vademon looked down "It's time to kill you all!"

"Not this time!" Tai shouted he turned to Amelia then fought his love spell "I've got to focus...We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Digimon Rangers were inside the Evolution Digizord's Cockpit. Tai was in the Growlmon Evolution Digizord and just as he explained earlier the love spell had no effect "Alright then now let's get down to business guys!"

With this the Digimon Rangers charged in.

"Let's see you all take this" Vademon shouted "**Alien Ray!**"

He fired his ray gun at Tai's Evolution Zord missing the Growlmon Evolution Digizord by inches causing sparks to fly from around it.

"Amelia, Sally " Tai ordered "Why don't we show them what happens when someone tries to take advantage of people whom are in love."

"All to gladly to help you out on that!" Sally and Amelia responded "Amelia you know what to do!"

"Right" Amelia declared "**Heaven's Charm!**"

Her Angewomon Evolution Digizord shot out AngeWomon's attack. The attack hits and freeze Vademon in a shower of sparks.

"Oh-no, this isn't cool!" Vademon declared.

"So right it isn't!" Tai shouted.

"Me first!" Sally told him "Let me serve this guy something hot...Like this **Dragon Wheel!**"

Her Kyubbimon Evolution Digizord flipped over and formed a blue fire Dragon Wheel. The attack hits Vademon causing multiple sparks to fly from him before sending him crashing onto the ground.

"And now" Tai shouted "**Pyro Blaster!**"

His Growlmon Evolution Digizord shot out it's attack from it's mouth. The attack hits Vademon causing sparks to fly from him and the Alien Digimon to slam into a building and slump down.

"Impressive" Vademon said "But it's my turn, **Unidentified Flying Kiss!**"

With a kissing like motion he sent out meteors at the Evolution Digizords.

Sparks flew as it hit all five Zords even in the cockpits.

"This isn't good!" Amelia shouted.

"So that was the attack you warned us about" Max muttered.

"Rangers...We need to combine now! D.N.A. Evolution!"

Without a word, all five placed the Digivice Morphers in their Zord's D.N.A Slot cockpit then the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in the cockpits. Then the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

"So it's down to the Digimon Megazord" Vademon said "Well let's see you take this...**Alien Ray!**"

He fired his gun at the Digimon Megazord. The blast hits the Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly from it.

Vademon took aim at it again "**Alien Ray**!"

He fired the gun again once again sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord. He fired a third shot and it hit causing more sparks to fly.

"Is that all you got?" Vademon asked the Digimon Rangers "I'll do it again!"

"Actually no you won't" Amelia declared from the cockpit of the Digimon Megazord "**Celestial Arrow!**"

The Digimon Megazord quickly aimed it's hands like AngeWomon would've done and fired a light arrow. The attack hits Vademon's ray gun destroying it.

"Good call Amelia!" Tai told her.

"Thanks" Amelia said.

"Now for us to go on the offensive" Sally suggested "Fox Tail Inferno!"

The Digimon Megazord spread it's Kyubbimon tails and with them glowing in blue fire fired them over to Vademon.

The attack strikes Vademon causing the Alien to stumble backwards as sparks flew from him multiple times as the attack strikes him everywhere.

"Ouch curse you all" Vademon said.

"Alright then" Tai shouted "Now let's finish him quickly before this Love Spell takes complete effect on me once again."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait" Vademon said "I'm not out yet, Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

With this he kissed out three and Meteors fell from the sky. The Digimon Megazord tried making it's way towards Vademon. The first and second Meteors missed the Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly around the Digimon Megazord. But the third Meteor hit causing massive sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord and causing it to stumble.

"Oh man that was crazy!" Kyle shouted as he and the other Digimon Rangers recovered the Megazord successfully.

"Agreed" Amelia said "That took all of our power just to keep it standing and in one piece."

"The Enforcer Megazord should do the trick" Sally suggested.

"I don't think the Enforcer Megazord could withstand that abuse" Tai told her "We better not risk it."

"Then the only other Zord we can use is the Zudomon Zord" Max suggested.

"Problem with that one is that we'll be a bit slow" Amelia said.

"You're right" Tai told her "But we might be able to destroy those Meteors with the Zudomon Zord's help."

"Then it's agreed" Max said and Tai nodded "Go ahead man."

"Alright now" Max said the Crest Symbol of Reliability activated as he shouted "Zudomon Zord we need your help!"

With this the Zudomon Zord was out and Max was in his cockpit. Vademon stumbled backwards and because of this Max made the Zudomon Zord strike Vademon across the chest with it's hammer. The attack sent Vademon flying with sparks flying from his chest.

"And now" Max said "D.N.A Combine!"

A White Digi-Egg covered the Digimon Megazord and the Zudomon Zord. Another transformation began. The Zudomon Zord's legs and arms folded into it's three spiked shell like a turtle. The upper part of Zudomon's head went folded into the shell as well. Kyubbimon Zord's tails slipped off and so did Angewomon's Wings. Now adding onto it's back was the Zudomon's Zord's whole shell. Then the Kyubbimon Zord's Tail and Angewomon's Wings went back on it. Zudomon's Claws covered the Growlmon Zord's claws making them sharper. Then the Zudomon Zord's upper head was replaced for Angewomon's helmet Zudomon's spike was in the center of the Digimon Megazord's head. Then in it's hands was Zudomon's hammer. The Digi-Egg hatched and the Digimon Rangers announced the new Megazord formation "**Turtle Hammer Megazord!**"

"What's the matter?" Vademon asked "Am I too hard for you? Well now let's see you take this **Unidentified Flying Kiss!**"

He kissed out three times. The Turtle Hammer Megazord began it's slow journey but just like the Digimon Megazord they had avoided two meteors already. The third came at the Turtle Hammer Megazord but the Digimon Rangers were ready. Turtle Hammer Megazord raised it's hammer and brought it down on the Meteor sparks flew from it as the hammer destroyed it easily.

"What is this?" Vademon asked in disbelief as the Meteor crumbled before him as the Turtle Hammer Megazord was now in striking distance to him.

"Let's strike for love" Tai said and the Digimon Rangers followed suit raising their hands to the sky then brought their hands down as if they were swinging the hammer shouting "**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

Turtle Hammer Megazord raised it's hammer to the sky and then lighting started to fall onto it then the Turtle Hammer Megazord brought it down hard on MetalTyrannomon. The hammer struck the fatal blow as it went right threw the evil Digimon.

Vademon's body started to begin to crumble "No way! This Love Spell was ineffective in the end!"

Then his body exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai began "Crises adverted."

Once again the Digimon Rangers were in the Digimon Ranger HQ. They had won another battle! Now it was time to see if the Love Spell warn off on Tai. Amelia stepped up sense the love spell targeted her for him to fall in love with.

Tai turned to her "Amelia, you certainly are beautiful."

No, the love spell wasn't out of him and Amelia sighed but it was as if she knew what would've broke him free blushing she turned to Tai "Tai...I understand that you have feelings for me."

Once he heard this Tai tried to overcome the Love Spell "I-I-I-I do Amelia, I love you...Ever sense we first met. Like when you were fighting against Deker I loved you, I was afraid I was losing you."

Amelia's own heart pounded as she looked at him "Tai...Then I feel as if I should confess to you too."

He looked at her blinking "Tai, I myself love you. You're courageous ways remind me of my adopted father. You're determined to save the Digital World and so am I. Plus we both know what's at stake but that's not the reason why I'm about to say this. The reason why isn't simple but you were the first person to ever hold his own against me outside this group and the fact you came to save my life."

She smiled at him "Tai...I too would like to confess this, I love you Tai."

Tai looked at her and she looked at him, Tai found himself walking towards her was it because of the Love Spell? No it was on his own free will but the love spell was doing it's best to make him press on. Too his surprise Amelia didn't bother to move and allowed him to hug her. She closed her eyes as they kissed.

"Well It's about time!" Sally said smiling as Tai and Amelia broke up.

It was then Amelia noticed the small hint of glare in Tai's eyes as it wore off.

"You're free of that Love Spell" Amelia siad.

"Amelia" Max said "He might've just hugged you and kissed you but how did you know it would free him."

"True love" Leomon answered for Amelia "It was true love that broke the Love Spell. True Tai and Amelia loved each other, but Octroo hadn't counted on it to be completely true. Of course he knew of it but knew it couldn't have worked. So in order to break the spell Amelia and Tai had to confess to each other then show the love spell what the true meaning of love was."

Amelia nodded turning to Tai whom smiled at her "So then,"

"Yes, you and I are together now" Amelia told him with a smile she allowed him to hold her hands she turned to her friends "In fact let's all do our best to stop Daemon once and for all!"

"You got it!" Sally, Max and Kyle shouted.

Tai smiled leveling out his hand "To stop Daemon?"

"To save the worlds" Amelia added on.

With this one-by-one the Digimon Rangers joined in their hands shouting "Power Rangers!"

Leomon and Izzy turned nodding they had just overcome what might've been the first ever love spell. Perhaps there would be another one later but this team looked like it could handle anything.

**End of chapter.**

** This chapter is over and now Amelia and Tai Jr. are a couple! What's going to happen next? Well find out in Power Rangers Digimon! Next chapter: Chapter 14: Rapidfire**


	15. Chapter 14: Rapidfire

Chapter 14: Rapidfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

The Demon Lord Daemon was angry. His latest plan to destroy the Digimon Rangers had failed! It looked like it would've worked from the beginning but in the end it failed! He was so angry letting loose massive earthquakes in the compound. He even kicked Moogers and PawnChessmon aside. With one massive blow, the Pawnchessmon were reverted back into Digi-Eggs.

"This is impossible!" Daemon shouted in rage "My plan was absolutely perfect! Somehow those Digimon Rangers turn the tide!"

"Now, now my Lord" Myotismon begged "We'll get them in the end!"

"And when is that you fool?" Daemon asked punching Myotismon aside.

Myotismon turned to Cherrymon as if asking him for help and the Cherry Tree shrugged "You're fault Myotismon...You should know by now not to go trying to tame his anger when he's like this."

Not even DeviDayumon playing soothed the Demon Lord "I must admit why Master Xandred liked you doing this DeviDayumon but right now it's not enough to calm my nerves down."

"Lord Daemon" DeviDayumon said "I'll say this once your plans are certainly better than any of Master Xandred...I mean it's hard to over come love during a battle. Even I would've struggled against it."

"Indeed but perhaps we need to relate to more of those" Daemon said brightening up he turned to Octoroo whom was following Cherrymon's example of not speaking to unless spoken too.

"You're love Potion worked really well but somehow he broke it."

"Oh-a-oh, I'm sorry Lord Daemon, I'll take half of the blame for our failure, the love potion didn't work in the end."

"Don't be sorry" Daemon told him "You're Love Potion worked in the beginning...I guess we don't know what true love can do ether. Besides it's time to weaken the Dark Ocean even more."

Daemon slipped away "Once again let me do some thinking."

Daemon left the area to think.

In the real world the Digimon Rangers returned back to the Shiba House. Jayden and Emily were waiting for them to return. Once they did they saw that Amelia was actually holding Tai Jr's hand. They looked at each other with shock did their fight with Daemon's latest Digimon Warrior do something to their daughter as well?

"It's okay father and mom" Amelia told them "Tai's freed, Octoroo somehow placed a Love Spell on him."

"How did we not sense him?" Emily asked.

"Because" Kyle began "Octoroo made it in the Digital World then pored it onto Sepikmon's boomerang which he used it to hit Tai while he and Amelia fought against Moogers."

"I see" Jayden said he looked at Tai "Then you like my daughter don't you."

"I do Jayden" Tai told him "Please don't be angry at me. I wasn't myself earlier."

Amelia expected Jayden to be like all other fathers she heard from other girls when she was out shopping with her Aunt Mia, to her surprise he looked like he was about to hurt Tai but he turned to her "And Amelia, do you like him as well?"

"I do father" Amelia told him "I won't lie, I do love him."

Instead of them being mad at their his own daughter, Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger smiled "Amelia! That's so great! I'm proud of you."

"Mom?" Amelia asked she knew her mother approved of the relationship but she turned to her father.

The yellow Samurai Ranger turned to her husband "Oh come on Jayden, she's growing up. She should learn what love is."

"You're right Emily" Jayden told his wife he smiled at his daughter "Plus she is old enough for us not to worry about her."

"I'm still in training though father" Amelia told him "My fighting style is a Samurai."

This made Jayden smile "That's my girl."

It took a while but once again the Digimon Rangers were deeply involved into their training. It was only one hour worth of training and then they were done with training for the day.

"Not bad Digimon Rangers" Mentor Ji said "Your skills are improving every day you spend training with us."

"He's right" Kevin told Max "You all except for Amelia lacked proper fighting skills and now look at you."

"It's all due to your training" Max told the blue Samurai Ranger.

"I still have a way to go till I match up to my father" Amelia said "But I'll get better over time."

"That's the spirit dear" Emily said.

"Thanks mother" Amelia said.

Jayden turned to Tai "I just want you to know that I'll want you to not break her heart."

"I'll try not to" Tai told him "In fact I plan to not break up with her."

Jayden looked at him "I have the strongest feeling that you and Amelia will never break up. Take good care of her."

"That you can know I will protect her, I'll protect her with me life" Tai Jr swore his promise to Amelia's father and mother.

"And I'll make sure to protect you as well" Amelia told him.

Sally looked up at Antonio "I would like to say thank you for teaching me to use my speed to my advantage."

"You're welcome my amigo" Antoino said "You'll probably need one more week for truly understanding it but you've got the basics down."

Mike turned to Kyle whom the two were still in training "You're not bad yourself Kyle...Definitely not like me when I first started off. More like Kevin though."

"Well everyone needs a strategist" Kyle told him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing" Mike told him, "In fact every team like you said needs one."

Now the Digimon Rangers were relaxing with Amelia and Tai Jr. sitting next to each other.

"So" Tai began "Including the Zudomon Zord, we have three Digimon Megazord formations."

"Four technically if you consider the Digimon Megazord a formation" Kyle said.

"That's true" Max admitted "Leomon seems to think we'll find two more Digimon Zords."

He looked at Amelia and Kyle "Which you two are destined to get."

Jayden looked at his daughter "So think you'll be the next Ranger to get another Zord?"

Amelia shrugged "I could be, and I might not."

While the Digimon Rangers were recovering from training.

Daemon had picked out his next plan.

"Perhaps we take to the skies" Daemon said "The Digimon Rangers themselves don't have anything that can make them fly."

"Except for Zords my Lord" Myotismon interupted.

With a smack to his face Myotismon was flung backwards surprised at the Demon Lord's slap.

"I know they have Zords" Daemon told him "And I know that they can't escalate a fight except for when we force them too."

"So the idea of letting them use their Zords from the beginning is against the rules?" Myotismon asked.

"It is" Cherrymon said "Those Digimon Rangers will not break that rules!"

"However they might have something that will make them fly so we need to knock them down with good old fashion power"

"Oh-a-oh, what do you mean?" Octoroo asked him.

"Simple" Daemon said "We'll defeat them at their own game. Time to call on the big game!"

At his command a blue tyrannomon with fossile heads on his hands appeared "You called for good ol Deltamon's assistance Lord Daemon?"

"I did" Daemon said "You are my strongest warrior in terms of Fire Power."

"That's right I am!" Deltamon bragged.

At his glare Cherrymon nodded and inserted his branches on Deltamon.

"Get off you old tree!" Deltamon ordered.

"Now now" Cherrymon said "I might be an elder Cherrymon but that's not how you treat your elders...Besides even though I know you can Digivoulve this power I'm injecting into you will make you even more powerful when you Digivoulve."

"Oh alright" Deltamon said.

From her perch DeviDayumon stopped playing her guitar long enough to see that Cherrymon was injecting Deltamon with several Digimon codes.

"It is done Lord Daemon" Cherrymon said to him "If he is defeated by the Digimon Rangers he will be much more stronger."

"Then Deltamon go and attack the Digital World! And make those Digimon that are loyal to the good side suffer so that their negative emotions weaken the Dark Ocean!" Daemon ordered.

"As you command Lord Daemon" Deltamon said as he vanished.

As she was leaving Daemon turned to DeviDayumon "We have them all now."

"If you say so my Lord" DeviDayumon said.

Meanwhile Tai and Amelia were walking with their friends Sally, Max, and Kyle.

"You know we all make a great team" Max told his friends "I'm starting to think we can defeat Daemon, what do you guys think?"

"My father was only able to send Daemon into the Dark Ocean" Tai Jr began then he agreed with Max "We will do what he was unable to do. Together now, we will defeat Daemon and his evil forces once again."

"That's the spirit Tai" Amelia told him.

She was about to say more when everyone stopped. It took her only a few seconds to understand why. Yes, they sensed him and he knew it. There was no question about it as she and her friends turned to see Deker in his human form.

"I'm impressed that all five of you were able to sense me" Deker told them.

"What are you doing here Deker?" Tai Jr demanded.

"I was hoping you Red Digimon Ranger and you White Digimon Ranger that we could Duel but I'm going to guess you're going to be occupied."

"Scared at taking us all on coward?" Max asked.

"No" Deker told them as she turned into his Nighlok form "I only Duel opponents I deem worthy to Duel against my Urumasa. You see I'm cursed with this pathetic half Nighlok existance. Only once I've been defeated will my curse be lifted. That is why the Red Digimon Ranger and White Digimon Ranger shall give me what I crave."

"You're crazy Deker" Amelia said "Everyone is free to choose, you don't have to surrender yourself to the Nighlok's craving. This is why I won't Duel just to fight."

"She's right" Kyle said.

"It's easy for you Digimon Rangers to say" Deker told them "But like I said I was hoping I could finally Duel the Red and White Digimon Rangers but...You're occupied."

He would be proven right, for the Digimon Rangers got a single in their comlinks.

"Come in Leomon" Tai said.

"Daemon's at it again, he's sent a Digimon to attack the Digital World mainly Primary Village once again."

"Why is it always that place being attacked?" Sally asked.

"It's the birthplace where all Baby Digimon are born" Tai told her.

"Exactly" Leomon said "Now come to the Digimon Rangers HQ! You must be briefed before fighting against this Digimon Warrior."

"Indeed" Izzy's voice sounded "This is one battle you're going to need briefing on."

"Alright" Amelia said "But Tai and I might have a problem."

"I'm well aware that Deker is there and I seem to know that he'll let you all pass" Leomon said "He might be a Nighlok but he has honor."

Deker looked at Amelia and Tai then he agreed with Leomon "Go you two, the next time we meet though, you won't be so lucky."

With this Deker jumped up really high and vanished on top of a huge building. Now what they didn't see was that Deker seemed to have a change of heart. As he watched the Digimon Rangers carefully with Kyle pulling out his Laptop then aiming their Digivices at the Computer screen "Digi-Port open!"

With this the Digimon Rangers vanished. Deker watched them carefully still having second as he turned back to his human self with his thoughts _That's the two more times some human tells me I have the right to choose between my ways. They don't know what it is to become fully a monster. Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger once told me the same thing. Could they be right?_

The Digimon Rangers arrived in the Digimon Ranger HQ.

"What's going on now?" Tai asked Leomon.

"Daemon's at it again" Izzy explained and Leomon pointed to the viewing globe which showed Deltamon.

Deltamon waisted no time in attacking Primary Village "**Triple Force!**"

With this Deltamon unleashed three blasts from his mouths. The blasts hit a three buildings causing it to sparks to fly from the buildings as it destroyed the buildings with ease.

"Man that's one hot headed Tyrannomon!" Tai shouted.

"His name is Deltamon" Izzy told them typing in the information in the computer "He's one of Daemon's most powerful Digimon Warriors."

"I'd say" Sally said "He destroyed three buildings with one attack."

"Yes, that is the case" Leomon told them "He will be your hardest tasks, in which case we need to fine someway in luring Deltamon into the human world."

"Then are you suggesting?" Amelia began.

"Yes," Leomon said "You'll need to team up with the Samurai Rangers in order to defeat Deltamon. It will take both teams to take him on. At your current strength you don't have enough power to match his power."

"Oh, man" Sally sighed.

"And there is another Digimon Zord which might help us out against him" Izzy said dialing in another location.

There a Golden Dragon stood.

"Magnamon?" Tai gasped.

"Exactly you're eyes don't deceive you" Leomon said.

Somehow Amelia couldn't help but feel attracted to this Digimon. Leomon turned to her explaining "Only the Digimon Ranger of Light can tame this Digimon Zord. It's power is massive."

"Digimon Ranger of Light?" Amelia asked.

She looked down "Is that me?"

"It is" Izzy said "I guess I should've explained the crest symbols on your bodies. They not only gave you you're powers but also your main powers. Tai is also known as the Digimon Ranger of Courage, Max is Friendship, Sally is Sincerity, Kyle's is Knowledge, and yours is the Crest of Light."

She turned to Tai Jr, "Then I better get this Mangamon Zord."

Tai nodded at her "Alright, just be careful"

"I will" Amelia told him "Just go to the real world and warn the Samurai Rangers about the threat that is coming."

"Right" Tai said he turned to Izzy "So what do we do to get Deltamon to our world?"

"By making him go into the human world" Izzy said "It should weaken his power a bit but he'll still need all of you to defeat him."

"Then we'll just have to hold out till Amelia arrives" Max said.

Izzy had the solution "I've been working on something that should send Deltamon to the human world" Izzy said "But it will be risky."

"Meaning?" Max asked but Kyle explained for Izzy "He's meaning to say one of us will have to throw this device he has."

"That person will be at risk" Sally said in an understanding voice.

"Exactly" Izzy said he turned to Tentomon "Tentomon and I will do it. You need to report to the human world. There is no telling where Deltamon will appear once we used this device."

"Alright" Tai said he turned to Amelia "Good luck dear."

"Thanks Tai!" with this the Digimon Rangers except for Amelia started out just as Izzy turned to Tentomon "Alright Tentomon ready?

"Of course I am!" Tentomon shouted.

"Then Digivoulve!" Izzy ordered.

"Tentomon Digivoulve too **Kabuterimon!**" Tentomon shouted as he became Kabuterimon once again.

"Be careful Izzy" Leomon said "Try to get there fast but the more time you take to get there buys Amelia time and the Digimon Rangers time."

"Alright" Izzy said he jumped onto Kabuterimon's back "Wish me luck!"

"You'll need it" Leomon said watching as Izzy and Kabuterimon flew off.

Meanwhile Amelia had left to find the Magnamon Zord.

She knew it was somewhere in the mountains. She looked up thinking to herself _Alright I need to capture the Magnamon Zord and fast...Alright Amelia time to see if your Samurai Training pays off._

With this she advanced further into the mountains. There she saw that a temple was located at the highest peak on it. She was unaware that someone else saw her. It wasn't Daemon for once but Shurimon.

"Hmm" Shurimon said his thoughts out loud "She's coming this way, wonder what it's for."

He caught sight of Magnamon "Could she be after him, we'll soon see."

In the human world, Tai Jr, Kyle, Max, and Sally ran into the Shiba House startling poor Mike whom was smooshed by the door opening.

"Jayden we have trouble coming!" Tai shouted.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked as he and Emily appeared.

"Where's Amelia?"

"She's on her Zord quest" Sally answered "Now please listen, we don't have much time."

"Daemon's escaped?" Mike guessed.

It was only then Kyle saw this and closed the door "Sorry Mike."

"No problem" Mike said rubbing his nose "But did Daemon escape?"

"No" Tai Jr said "A really powerful Digimon is about to attack this place."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

Max then told the Samurai Rangers what was coming.

"Oh-man a Digimon that needs all of us to defeat it" Kevin asked "Oh-man."

Mia looked up "But Amelia's not here right now."

"Which means we have to hold him off" Jayden said for Tai "We can hold him off our friends need every help we can give them."

"Right!" Emily said.

"We should get going then" Antonio said "We don't know where this Digimon will appear but we must expect that it will attack anything it sees."

So with this the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers ran out of the Shiba House in search for the Digimon. They noticed Antonio grabbing onto a device.

In the Digital World, Izzy and Kabuterimon made it to Primary Village and saw Deltamon.

"Alright Kabuterimon, we've got to time it just right" Izzy said bringing out a device with a timer on it.

"What's this device going to do?" Kabuterimon asked.

"If it works it will send Deltamon to Earth weakening it's power a bit. Trouble is I need to place it down right underneath the Digimon's feet in order for it to work.

"This is risky" Kabuterimon said.

"Which is why I need you to give him a good distraction!" Izzy told him.

"You got it!" Kabuterimon said.

With this Izzy got off and Kabuterimon flew over to Deltamon "**Electro Shocker!**"

The huge electrical attack roared over towards Deltamon whom used one of his fists to stop the attack. He turned to see Kabuterimon flying "So you've appeared **Triple Force!**"

Kabuterimon somehow dodged the blast "That was close."

He flew towards Deltamon only to have been swatted away buy the left hand of Deltamon. Kabuterimon went flying.

"That hurt" Kabuterimon muttered

"Take this **Triple Force!**" Deltamon shouted.

He aimed his mouths and fired another attack. This time it would hit Kabuterimon in mid flight. Kabuterimon fell to the ground.

"Weakling!" Deltamon shouted in triumph.

Izzy had made it to him and Deltamon noticed him "Oh the famous Digidesten Izzy" he raised his foot just as Izzy typed down the countdown. It was only when Izzy placed the last code in that he realized he was in danger.

"Izzy!" Kabuterimon shouted.

Suddenly he felt something strike him Kabuterimon's body began to glow "Kabuterimon Digivolve too...**MegaKabuterimon!**"

Once again Kabuterimon had Digivoulved this time in form of a red beetle.

With this MegaKabuterimon flew over towards Izzy protecting the human from being squished like an ant then Deltamon was rewarded with a "**Horn Buster!**"

An electrical horn attack strikes Deltamon in the foot causing the Digimon to jumped around injured by the attack.

"Thanks MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy shouted "Now let's get out of here before we too are sent to the Earth!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" MegaKabuterimon shouted with this he flew off.

Just as the device underneath Deltamon's foot counted down **3...2...1...**

Then it went off disturbing the data pattern around Deltamon "What's this?" Deltamon asked then he was gone. Izzy and MegaKabuterimon waited for a bit just in case the device failed but it didn't!

"Prodigious it worked!" Izzy shouted.

"We did it Izzy!" MegaKabuterimon shouted.

"Now" Izzy said "It's up to the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers to defeat him."

With this Izzy and MegaKabuterimon flew off and out of view before they could be thanked by Elecmon.

On Earth the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers finally saw him. They saw data being disturbed then Deltamon appeared in the middle of the city.

"Where am I?" Deltamon asked he looked around "Boy a huge city to destroy! This is my lucky day!"

"Not really" came a voice and Deltamon turned around to see the Samurai Rangers and four Digimon Rangers "Oh the heroes of Earth!"

The Samurai Rangers held out their Samurizers as Jayden shouted "Samuraizers!"

"Go-Go, Samurai!" the Samurai Rangers shouted.

"Samurai Morpher" Antonio began "Gold Power!"

With this the six Samurai Rangers appeared "Samurai Ranger ready!"

"Our turn!" Tai shouted "Digivices..."

"Go, Go Digital!" was all four Digimon Ranger's response.

There was a flash of light as it gave them their colors, then they grew their ears, tails and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger ready" Tai declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger ready!" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger Ready!" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger Ready!" Kyle declared.

"Ten Rangers?" Deltamon asked then he smiled "Doesn't matter, I still will take you all down! Like take this **Triple Force!**"

His attack comes and hits all of the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers causing sparks to fly from them and for them to be on the ground.

"Oh-man that wasn't good" Mike began "That was some power."

Seeing that his foes weren't destroyed Deltamon looked at them "What? They should've been nothing right now! How did they survive?"

Seeing the Digimon Warrior trying to put things together the Samurai Rangers each gave him powerful slices while the Digimon Rangers rewarded him slashes from their claws. Each times sparks flew from him.

"So that's how you're gonna play hugh?" Deltamon asked.

He whipped out his tail catching both Green Rangers across their chest sparks flew as it made them fly backwards. He then gave the both blue rangers, and yellow rangers with a left punch. Then rewarded Antonio and Mia another right punch.

"Now **Serpent Bite!**" Deltamon shouted biting the two Red Rangers. Sparks flew and they stumbled.

"Man he's strong" Tai said.

"Stand strong Tai" Jayden ordered "We're not beaten yet."

"Hmph give me some reason why you aren't surrendering!" Deltamon shouted "Even if I am weakened somehow, I still have enough power to stop you."

"We'll see about that" Jayden said he turned to the others "Let's show him what we can do."

"Let's!" was the response from all five remaining Samurai Rangers.

Antonio ran up knowing what Jayden's plan was "Ready when you are Jayden!"

"Alright guys let's let him have it!" Jayden shouted.

"Right!" was the response with all of the Samurai Ranger calling up their Symbol Powers encasing their weapons with their element powers "Spin Swords...**Centripetal Slash!**"

With this they slashed out and five elemental sword blasts roared over towards Antonio whom spun around and made the attack stronger as he directed it to Deltamon.

Deltamon watched as the attack hits him square in the chest. Sparks flew from him but he seemed to not be damaged that much.

"Nice try!" Deltamon shouted "It'll take more than that to defeat me!"

"Then how about our attacks?" Tai demanded "**Pyro Sphere!**"

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

The four Digimon Ranger attacks strikes Deltamon causing sparks to fly from him and they did a bit more damage then the Centripetal Slash but it still wasn't enough "My turn! **Triple Force!**"

His attack hits all of the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers causing multiple sparks to come from them and for them to be on the ground again steam coming from all of them.

"Oh man" Jayden began as he and Tai fought to stand up "I hope Amelia gets her Zord, because any more of those and even when he's weakened, we're all finished."

"That's right" Deltamon said "One more hit and you'll be destroyed!"

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers fought to stand on their feet and managed to succeed with Mike saying "So this is the strength of a Digimon...They are stronger than those Nighlok."

The fight would continue but for the Samurai and Digimon Rangers things didn't look so well.

Amelia was on her Zord quest trying her hardest to find her new Zord. Even from far away she knew her friends were not faring to well.

_I've got to get the Magnamon Zord quickly_ She finally managed to reach the top of the temple where she saw Shurimon.

"So" Shurimon said "Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia" Amelia told him "I was sent on a quest to get some help!"

"You're referring to Magnamon" Shurimon said.

"How'd you know" Amelia asked.

"I saw your determination" Shurimon said "But first I must see if you are worthy of Magnamon's aide."

Amelia looked at Shurimon was the Digimon crazy? His eyes told her no. She remembered her time with the Gazimon she had nearly been fried by the attack and had to be saved by Leomon. That wasn't going to happen so she did the first thing that came to her mind "I don't want to fight you just to fight, but if I have to I will."

With this she pulled her Digivice out "Digivice...Go, Go Digital!"

With this a burst of white light appeared giving her, her white color uniform her cat ears, her Gatomon tail, then her claws.

"White Gatomon Ranger ready" Amelia declared.

"So you're the white Digimon Ranger" Shurimon said looking at her Crest symbol.

He looked at her closely "Well then let's see what you're made off."

He charged her as she thought _I've got to defeat Shurimon quickly, otherwise my friends and family are goners._

She watched Shurimon closely he jumped into the air "**Double Stars!**"

He threw his sharp throwing stars at her. This is when her Samurai Training paid off. Her mother's weapon were the same thing. Quickly she dodged the two weapons then flipped into the air. She spun around avoidning another Double Stars attack then came down on Shurmon shouting "**Lighting Claw!**"

Shurimon was surprised at this. He fell backwards then proceeded to attack her but the girl proved too powerful for him. She ether blocked it or rewarded him with sharp claws. Finally after one massive kick then slash combo he fell to the ground and admitted defeat totally embarrassed at getting his but kicked by a human.

"Not bad Amelia, the White Digimon Ranger."

"Would you mind telling me what this was about?" Amelia asked.

"I am the Guardian of this temple" Shurimon told her "I must challenge anyone that comes to my temple looking for the Magnamon Zord."

"How'd you know it was a zord?" she asked.

"The real Magnamon told me" Shurimon said "The one that placed me in charge of this temple was the true Royal Knight Magnamon."

"Oh" Amelia said.

Shurimon looked at her "You have defeated me fair and square and now you have access to the Magnamon Zord. Take good care of it."

"Thank you Shurimon" Amelia said bowing to him respectfully "I shall do my best to take care of it."

With this she walked to the area where the Magnamon Zord stood. She felt a crest symbol begin to glow and it was a strange one. But she knew it was Mircales. With her symbol glowing she gained the Magnamon Zord. She looked at her Crest Tag, her new Zord!

She turned to Shurimon "Be sure to give this Magnamon my thanks, I shall not fail him."

Shurimon turned "You aren't failing him. Use him wisely."

"Thanks Shurimon" Amelia turned "Now I've got to go to my friends they need me."

She went to an opened computer "Digi-Port open!"

Then she appeared on Earth. Just in time to see Deltamon towering over the other Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers.

"This is the end!" Deltamon promised.

"Not this time!" Amelia shouted in a demanding tone she jumped down and shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

"What?" Deltamon shouted then he felt her claws.

Lighting cracked as her claws met causing sparks to fly from him. Finally he falls to the ground.

"Curse you!" Deltamon shouted to her.

"Amelia!" Tai shouted "You're back."

"I am" Amelia told him turning to Deltamon "And you're going down, **Cat's Tail Hypnotism!**"

With this she put Deltamon to sleep.

Jayden turned to Tai "Shall we finish him together?"

"You bet" Tai said.

"Spin Sword...Fire Smasher!" Jayden shouted then he shouted as he transformed it into a cannon "Cannon Blast mode!"

"Digi-Crest Cannon!" Tai shouted and the Digi-Crest Cannon appeared.

He turned to Amelia "Why don't you give the Digimon the fatal blow?"

"Why thank you dear!" Amelia said she turned to the Digimon Warrior she was facing with her father doing the same as the other Rangers had already given him their Power Disks.

"**Five Disk, Tiger Cannon**" Jayden shouted "**Final Strike!**"

Amelia then shouted "**Light Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon gained all of the Crest Tags in it then both Jayden's Fire Smasher and the Digi-Crest Cannon fired just as Deltamon woke up "Uh-oh" was all he said as the attacks strike him and end it in an explosion of sparks.

"I can't believe he finally fell!" Mike and Kyle shouted.

But Jayden, Tai, and Amelia knew better.

"Stay on your toes guys" Jayden told his friends with Tai announcing "I'm getting an energy single."

"He's Digivoulving!" Amelia shouted in alarm.

Sure enough Deltamon did return only in a bizarre form it had Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon—Kabuterimon for its head, MetalGreymon for its hair, Greymon for its trunk, Angemon for its upper wings, Airdramon for its lower wings, Devimon for its upper arms, Kuwagamon for its lower left arm, SkullGreymon for its lower right arm, Garurumon for its legs, and Monochromon for its tail.

Seeing this Izzy gave out a gasp "Oh-no it's him!"

"What is this?" Amelia asked as if she could feel it's power which wasn't normal.

Tai Jr gasped "This is impossible, it's Kimeramon!"

"You are correct Tai" Leomon said "He is now Kimeramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon and one of the most lethal of all the Ultimate Level Digimon. His Heat Vapor attack vaporizes his foes within minutes!"

"Then let's not let him get the chance to attack us come on guys" Jayden said "We need to get our Zords and fast."

With this the other Samurai Rangers brought out their Folding Zords and began writing down their symbols to activate their Zords while throwing their Spin Swords into the air.

"Lion Folding Zord" Jayden shouted.

"Dragon Folding Zord" Kevin shouted.

"Bear Folding Zord" Mike shouted.

"Ape Folding Zord" Emily shouted.

"Turtle Folding Zord" Mia shouted.

Then all five Samurai Rangers shouted "Mega Mode power!"

With this they gained a special type of armor as they jumped for their swords grabbing them before disappearing into their Zords.

"Rangers we've got to combine" Jayden began "Zords combine!"

The Lion Folding Zord became the head and main body of the Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord became it's right foot with the top of the Dragon Folding Zord coming off. The Bear Folding Zord became it's left foot, the Turtle Folding Zord became an Arm with the Ape Folding Zord becoming another arm. Then the Megazord used it's arms to pull down it's helmet. Wires then attached the helmet onto the Megazord's head and the Samurai Rangers shouted "**Samurai Megazord...We are United!**"

"Antonio join us" Jayden commanded.

"With pleasure Jayden" Antonio said he brought out his Samurai Morpher and singled his Zord "Claw Zord I need you!"

Antonio's Zord appeared out of a fishing box kit and Antonio jumped up as well "Mega Mode Power!"

Once inside his Zord he shouted "Time to put a spin on things...Clawzord Transformation now!"

The Claw Zord began to transform. It's tail became it's leg and feet, the far edge of it's tail became the waist. It's upper body became the Zord's torso with it's pinchers resting on it's shoulders. Then it's head appeared.

"Claw Battle Zord East Ready" Antonio shouted.

"Our turn guys" Tai shouted.

"We need Evolution Digizord Power now!" the Digimon Rangers shouted.

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the Digimon Rangers were in their Evolution Digizord's cockpit.

"Digimon Rangers we need to combine!" Tai ordered "D.N.A. Evolution!"

At once the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices into the D.N.A zone. With the words D.N.A Evolution in all of their cockpits. Then the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

With this the Digimon Rangers appeared in their own Megazord.

"You're going to need all those Zords to defeat me" Kimeramon bragged "Even with all of them you're still no match for me."

"Don't underestimate the forces of good" Tai told Kimeramon "The Digidesten were able to defeat you and we will certainly do it."

"Bring it on!" Kimeramon shouted "And show you can defeat me!"

The three Zords prepared for battle against Kimeramon. The Samurai Megazord tried using it's Katana on Kimeramon but one of his arms blocked the arm.

"Nice try" Kimeramon bragged then he swung out his second arm only for it to be blocked by the Clawzord.

"You want some too hugh?" Kimeramon asked he used his third arm but it was blocked by the Digimon Megazord.

Despite this Kimeramon still stood strong "Not bad" then he flung the Zords backwards then rewarded each of them with a powerful third claw.

Sparks flew from the three Megazords.

"And now let's try this **Heat Viper!**" Kimeramon shouted.

His attack roars over at the Digimon Megazord. Multiple sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord.

Kimeramon then took aim at the remaining Zords Samurai Megazord and Claw Battle Zord East "**Heat Viper!**"

His attacks hit both Megazords and Battlezord and just like the Digimon Megazord caused multiple sparks to fly from them. Then all three zords fell onto the ground.

"Taken down in one hit each" Kimeramon bragged "You're not looking so good."

"He's right" Sally said "Even though our powers are even at the Ulimate Level we were still taken down."

"Come on guys we've got to get back onto our feet."

"**Scissor Claw!**" Kimeramon shouted as he grabbed the Digimon Megazord while it was down.

Sparks flew as his claws gripped the Digimon Megazord and held onto it.

"It's over Digimon Rangers...Time to finish this" Kimeramon began but the Samurai Rangers had regrouped already the Samurai Megazord has surprised him with a yellow and pinkish blast. Sparks flew from him as he dropped the Digimon Megazord but not before he succeeded in completed his while the Digimon Megazord was still standing thanks to him helping them up "**Heat Viper!**"

Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as it stumbles backwards.

"This isn't good" Kyle said "We can't take much more of those blasts."

Amelia then had it "Alright guys, let's try a new zord."

Sally looked at her "Of course the Magnamon Zord!"

"Exactly" Amelia told her she turned to Tai whom nodded "He's worth the try...Go for dear."

"Right" Amelia said her crest of Miracles appear "Magnamon Zord we need you're help!"

With this the golden armored dragon Zord appeared.

"What?" Kimeramon asked "You again!"

"Now let's see what this Magnamon Zord can do!" Amelia said in it's cockpit.

"Hey she's got a golden zord just like me!" Antonio shouted.

"It's a Golden Dragon" Kevin said.

Kimeramon looked at the Magnamon Zord "**Heat Viper!**"

"Let's see what you do now" Amelia said she pressed a button shouting a new defensive attack "**Aura Barrier!**"

A barrier of light appeared negating Kimeramon's Heat Viper easily.

"My turn" Amelia shouted "**Plasma Shoot!**"

The Magnamon Zord aimed his hands and shot out a powerful plasma balls.

The attack hits Kimeramon and sparks fly from him as he falls onto the ground "This is impossible! It's mirroring my first defeat!"

"So it was Magnamon that defeated you first" Amelia said "But let's see what he can give the Digimon Megazord! D.N.A. Combine!"

A white Digi-Egg appeared around the Magnamon Zord and the Digimon Megazord. Then the transformation began. The Magnamon Zord folded in it's hands and feet into it's body revealing only it's golden armor. The golden armor attached to the Digimon Megazord's body. Magnamon's helmet was then attached on Angewomon's helmet.

"**Golden Knight Megazord!**" the Digimon Rangers shouted as the white Digi-Egg hatched revealing the Megazord new Megazord.

"Digimon Rangers!" Izzy shouted "This is you're Golden Knight Megazord. For once your Zords have reached the Mega Level. This Mega Level form can only be sustained once in a blue moon."

"Why is that?" Amelia asked.

"Simple" Izzy explained "Magnamon is a Royal Knight Digimon whose power should only be used sparingly and when you really need him the most. I must admit this for once this is the only form that will be able to defeat Kimeramon."

"Oh" Tai said "Thanks for the warning Izzy."

"Not bad" Jayden said in his Zord's cockpit.

"So you combined with the Digimon Megazord" Kimeramon said "You should've sticked with your own attack here take a six **Heat Viper!**"

"Here they come!" Antonio shouted.

"Leave it to us" Amelia said she turned to Tai whom nodded "You're right, Amelia, let's try Magnamon's defensive attack **Aura Barrier!**"

Once again a light aura appeared over the Golden Knight Megazord, the Samurai Megazord and the Claw Battlezord.

The barrier held once again.

"And now for a little rapid fire of our own" Tai said turning to Amelia whom nodded towards Sally "Together?"

"Together" Sally shouted.

"**Plasma Shot!**" Amelia shouted, she was followed by Sally shouting "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord aimed it's hands then fired Magnamon's hands while also spreading it's tails then firing Kyubbimon's attack.

"Father, mother use your ranged moves as well" Amelia said.

"Alright" Jayden said he turned to Emily and Mia "Now ladies!"

"Right" Emily and Mia shouted giving him a thumbs up before releasing the same attack they had used earlier.

The three attacks strike Kimeramon and to him it felt like he was struck by rapid fire. Sparks flew from him as the attacks made their mark on him causing him to fall onto the ground.

"This is painful!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

"It should" Tai said "And now to finish this battle."

The Digimon Rangers got into position and each one of them pushed out shouting the finishing blow "**Magna Blast**!"

The Digimon Megazord gained it energy from it's golden limbs then unleashed an energy wave at Kimeramon.

The golden wave strikes Kimeramon whom shouted as sparks fly from him "This is isn't good, I can't be defeated! Curse you Magnamon!"

Then his whole body explodes in it's final sparks before being annihilated on the spot.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai shouted "Crises adverted."

"Samurai Rangers...Victory is ours" Jayden announced.

The victorious Digimon Rangers were with the Samurai Rangers they were still in their Ranger forms.

"Not bad today" Jayden said "That Digimon did need our full team up."

"Thanks to Izzy we was weakened" Max said "But Kimeramon's power nearly destroyed our Zords."

"Thank goodness for Magnamon" Jayden said turning to his daughter smiling "Good call dear."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

Tai placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him hugging him "Amelia, you're the hero today."

"Thanks Tai" Amelia told him still embracing him.

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers split up to spend some time with each other.

Meanwhile Deker was walking alone he was still having second thoughts about Dueling the White and Red Digimon Rangers _Could these humans be right?_ _Do I really have a choice in not giving into my Nighlok's cravings? If so how are they right?_

Deker continued to walk thinking of what the Digimon Rangers meant.

**End of chapter!**

** Another chapter is over and the Golden Knight Megazord is formed. The first Mega Level form of the Digimon Megazord. Sadly there will only be a few times it comes in as it's one of the best Megazord formations they have and can only be used in certain conditions. What will happen in the next chapter? Is Deker going to turn to the heroes's side? Find out in Chapter 15: Deker's Decision.**


	16. Chapter 15: Deker's Decision P1

Chapter 15: Deker's Decision P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

Tai was having a last minute lesson training with his girlfriend Amelia. They had been constantly working on improving his abilities. Too Amelia whom was experienced she enjoyed spending time with the one she loved even if it was just training. She understood Tai's position he was the leader of the Digimon Rangers amd as a leader he must show Daemon that the Digimon Rangers will never be defeated. For a while Amelia stood with Mentor Ji and her father watching Tai.

"You're man is really coming a long way" Mentor Ji said.

"Why yes, Mentor Ji, he certainly has and it's all thanks to father's training." Amelia nodded watching Tai practice as she had taken a much needed break.

"It's not just my training" Jayden told her smiling "Some of it is your influence as he loves you"

"And I like him" Amelia said.

For a while the three of them watched Tai practice. Finally it was time and Tai decided to call it quits for the day.

"Man" Tai began he turned to Amelia "I'm ready to call it quits for the day."

"You're improving" Amelia told him.

"Yeah well you're still a bit better" Tai told her "You'll always be a bit better than any of us and I'm proud to have you on our team."

"I think we all are" Amelia confessed.

"But there is still one person that I know it'll take the two of us to take down if he crosses our paths."

Amelia looked at him and understood him "You're right" she breathed out "Deker."

Jayden overheard this "Deker approached you two?"

"Well not the two of us" Tai told him "He approached all five of us Digimon Rangers while we were going to the Digimon Ranger HQ."

Amelia sighed "He told us about his curse and how he was forced to fight to satisfy his Nighlok half. He told us that he wanted to Duel me and Tai."

"What did you two say to him?" Jayden asked.

"That like you explained to him when he rescued you from being poisoned by Octoroo" Amelia told him with Tai finishing for her "That Amelia and I won't Duel him just to fight."

"Good answer" Jayden said to his daughter and Tai Jr "Just be cautious as I know whom your up against. Deker is a very dangerous Nighlok although he is noble."

"We'll keep this in mind" Tai sighed with Amelia sighing "Agreed Deker nearly killed me if it wasn't for Tai saving me at the last minute."

Jayden then turned "Alright then, Deker knows that you two like each other, keep in mind he will try to use it to his advantage if he decides to Duel you two two against one."

He left leaving Amelia and Tai to try to come up with a battle strategy that might work.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean, Daemon was once again angry. The Demon Lord had a full proof plan and had used one of the most feared Digimon ever created Kimeramon!

"How can this be?" Daemon asked "I used one of the best Digimon in the Digital World and it still isn't enough to defeat the Digimon Rangers."

He paused as he watched the footage carefully.

"That's odd" Daemon said "Cherrymon, Octoroo, sense you two are considered healers, come and take a look at this."

"Oh-a-oh this can't be good" Octoroo muttered as he and Cherrymon reported to Daemon with Cherrymon speaking up "What do you want us to check out?"

"This" Daemon said pointing over to the screen "I want you two to see this for a second. Notice that the Digimon Rangers"

Daemon flipped the screen "You two will notice that before the Digimon Rangers transform."

He pressed the button to forward the picture and Cherrymon caught it "A ha! So they have Digimon D.N.A inside them."

"So these Rangers are part Digimon?" DeviDayumon asked "Why haven't we noticed this?"

"Simple" Myotismon said "It's because we thought their tails and ears were fake."

"For once you are right Myotismon" Daemon said angrily but it was Octoroo whom asked the next question "But why? Why are those Digimon Rangers hiding their half Digimon forms?"

Cherrymon whom had plenty of experience during his years reborn in the Dark Ocean knew the answer "Why I'll be"

"Oh-a-oh Cherrymon, you know the answer?" Octoroo asked.

"I certainly do" Cherrymon said "While they are normal humans the Digimon D.N.A inside them lies dormant."

"Like in a sleeping state?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Exactly" Cherrymon said "Now when they go into their Digimon Ranger form, their Digimon D.N.A is active."

"So in other words, they are half human half Digimon" DeviDayumon said "Sort of like Deker."

"Only difference is that Deker is cursed with it from what we see the Digimon Rangers are blessed with such power" Octoroo pointed out.

"Perhaps..." Daemon began then he brightened up "Perhaps we can awaken their Digimon D.N.A inside them."

He turned to Cherrymon "Cherrymon, do you possibly think you can survive a run in with the Digimon Rangers?"

"I might be old my Lord but I do have fights left in me" Cherrymon said "But why do you want me to help her?"

"It's all part of my plan" Daemon said turning to Cherrymon "Stand still as I invoke a spell within your cherries

Cherrymon looked at him then caught onto his point "Oh I see your plan Lord Daemon."

Daemon nodded "Exactly once we've caught all of the Digimon Rangers and made their Digimon forms real."

"In other words awaken the Digimon D.N.A in the Digimon Rangers" Daemon said.

"Oh-a-oh, awaken their Digimon D.N.A will be too tough for them" Octoroo said.

"Not really" Daemon said as the group saw Dark Power coming the evil Digimon "Not for me anyway."

With this he unleashed his evil spell upon Cherrymon letting the cherries in his branches become dark red as they absorbed the cherry spells.

"Now Cherrymon, take Myotismon, and DeviDayumon with you" Daemon said "And begin working on the spell "Remember Cherrymon you must wear off the Digimon Ranger's form as the finishing attack in order for my spell to take effect."

"Consider it done" Cherrymon said bowing.

Then Cherrymon took DeviDayumon with Myotismon to the human world.

Daemon turned to them before they left giving them one more order "It will take quite a while till my spell wears off on them so as soon as they change back to their human selves, retreat at once."

"As you wish" Myotismon said.

Then the three villains left leaving Daemon standing alone "Go my minions and show the Digimon Rangers what it's truly like to become a Digimon! With them turned into their Digimon forms I can finally bring down the human world of Earth. I'll just have to wait till that spell kicks in."

Back on Earth Amelia, Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle had met up for the remaining afternoon. They had decided to spend time together. They were playing a game of basketball. Once again Sally and Tai were one team while Max, and Kyle were the other. Sally for once simply kept the score. Watching them was Tai's mother Sora and father.

"Hey there Sally" Sora began.

"Oh hello Mr and Mrs. Kamyia" Sally said.

"So who's winning?" Tai asked.

"Actually it's 80 to 80" Sally said "Tie game."

So with Tai's parents watching they watched as Amelia and Tai Jr, went into the next play. Amelia ducked in and out avoiding Max's and Kyle's attempts to defend her. When Tai Sr. and his wife thought that Amelia would fall because of her quick turns, they were surprised that Amelia held her own. She ducked one more then threw the basketball to Tai whom caught it then ducked passed Kyle. Max nearly caught up to him but Tai twisted and saw Amelia and threw the ball "Amelia!" he called out.

Amelia heard her name called caught the ball and jumped to dunk the basketball.

"And that's game!" Sally declared.

Amelia and Tai Jr gave each other high fives smiling at one another "Not bad dear."

Tai Sr. and his wife clapped while Sora spoke "So Tai, that was a good game, and I see you played well with Amelia."

Tai Jr. turned to his mother "Thanks mom, so how long were you and dad there?"

"For the final seconds in the game son" Tai Sr said "So Amelia have you been getting closer to Amelia?"

Tai Jr sighed then smiled "Well, we have been getting closer and, I guess we can't hide it from you two ether. We are a couple now."

Tai Sr smiled "Good job son! Let me tell you, keep Amelia, she'll be a perfect girl for you."

Sora turned to Amelia taking Amelia's hand "Amelia...you and my son will be the perfect couple."

Then Sora caused Amelia and Tai Jr. to blush at her next comment "I'll look forward to the day you become my daughter-in-law."

"MOM! It's true we just got together but anything could happen!" Tai Jr shouted.

Amelia was blushing but deep down wouldn't mind if she became Tai's wife, she was already his girlfriend now, that could happen in the future but she couldn't sense it right then.

So Tai Sr and his wife left. It was then Amelia heard her cell phone go off. Now she wasn't a Samurai Ranger but was the adopted daughter of the Red and Yellow Samurai Ranger so Antoino had designed for her a special cell phone that connected to the Shiba House and Mentor Ji.

"What is it?" Amelia asked then she heard Mentor Ji's voice "Three Digimon downtown."

"Three Digimon?" Amelia asked "Alright then Mentor Ji, we'll take care of it."

She hung up and turned to her friends "Three of Daemon's forces are paying us a visit."

"Then we've got to get moving!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Mentor Ji has told me to phone him if we need help" Amelia said.

"Then let's go" Tai ordered and with this the Digimon Rangers tore off.

Myotismon had been terrorizing three women "Oh come on ladies, just a touch of your blood!"

DeviDayumon sighed shaking her head as the three women tried to get away from him "Myotismon stop chasing them and help start making these humans have negative emotions."

"Oh come on DeviDayumon" Myotismon begged "Where is your sense of fun?"

DeviDayumon growled grabbing her Kunai "Look we aren't here to play games, we are here to help Cherrymon place the Digimon Rangers in their Digimon forms."

"Will you two stop arguing like a lovely couple?" Cherrymon asked "You're driving me crazy!"

Myotismon and DeviDayumon growled out their response "We aren't a married couple!"

"Then stop acting like you are" Cherrymon told them "I'm getting too old to deal with your silly little arguments."

This made Myotismon and DeviDayumon hang their heads "Fair enough."

"They aren't the only ones!" a voice sounded.

The three evil Digimon turned around to see the Digimon Rangers in their Digimon Ranger forms.

"When Mentor Ji told us there would be three Digimon Daemon sent" Max muttered "I was expecting you know Rookies, and maybe one Champion...But three super powerful Ulimate Level Digimon."

"Is hard to imagine" Amelia muttered.

They were unaware that Deker was watching them wondering what the Digimon Ranger's plan was and what the heck Daemon was up to. If anyone was going to destroy the Red and White Digimon Rangers it was him. That is if he had the heart to after what they told him earlier.

"Amelia..." Tai began "Go ahead and contact the Samurai Rangers...I have a feeling we're going to be needing their help."

"You bet you're going to need all the help you can get against us" Cherrymon began.

"I think we can take that old tree down" Max said as Amelia reached for her cell phone and spoke to her father "Father! We've sighted the enemy!"

Cherrymon was about to take aim when Myotismon interrupted him by whispering to him "You only have one chance in our plan, leave me and DeviDayumon doing the fighting, you just do what Lord Daemon ordered you to do"

"Right" Cherrymon whispered back.

"You know" Max began "It's not nice to whisper" he and Kyle lunged.

The first to attack was Myotismon "**Grizzly Wing!**"

Bats appeared and were shot out at the Digimon Rangers. The five tried their hardest to defend themselves swiping at the onslaught or using their attacks. Whatever tactics they used it worked.

"**Darkness Rhythm!**" DeviDayumon shouted.

She sent out dark musical waves at the Digimon Rangers. These waves hit causing sparks to fly from all five Digimon Rangers but likewise Amelia landed on all fours while still on the line "Yes, father, if you can come in time, we could need your help!"

"Were on our way!" Jayden told his daughter "Hang in there until we can."

"Got it!" Amelia said.

"We won't give them the time to help you" DeviDayumon said.

"That's right" Myotismon declared.

"We'll see about that!" Tai said and the Digimon Rangers charged.

They used their skills they had learned from the Samurai Rangers but these failed!

Myotismon watched as Tai jumped into the air "**Crimson Lighting!**"

His red lighting attack strikes Tai in the chest and the Red Digimon Ranger falls down out of the sky with sparks flying. He landed on the ground hard.

"Oh-man" Tai muttered "This isn't good!"

"Tai are you okay?" Amelia asked.

Tai Jr spoke up "I'll be alright!"

Sally, Kyle, and Max got in front of Amelia as she tried to help Tai up. They had seen DeviDayumon come at them "**Darkness Kunai Slash!**"

She went right threw the three Digimon Rangers and a dark slash was seen before the three were flown backwards in a shower of sparks.

"Now Myotismon!" DeviDayumon shouted.

"You got it!" Myotismon shouted "**Crimson Lighting!**"

His attacks whacks Amelia right in her chest sparks flew and she fell backwards but she still managed to stand on her two feet.

DeviDayumon saw her foes power beginning to weaken "Myotismon, we've got to pin them down!"

"You're not pinning anyone down!" Tai shouted.

"I beg to differ" Myotismon shouted "**Grizzly Wing!**"

He shot out bats and this time the Digimon Rangers were pinned down.

Cherrymon's expertize in advice saw that the time was near "It's time! **Cherry Blaster!**"

Cherrymon aimed his branches and they fired his cherrys at the Digimon Rangers.

The pinned down Digimon Rangers could do nothing more except take the cherries. Sparks flew from each of the Digimon Rangers while causing them to fly backwards landing on the ground with Amelia on all fours. Then there was the faint glow of white light as the Digimon Rangers had been changed back to their human selves.

"We're here Amelia!" Jayden shouted as he and the other Samurai Rangers got to the area.

"Were too late!" Antonio shouted seeing that the Digimon Rangers had been turned back to their human selves.

Sally, Max, Kyle and even Tai were unconscious from hitting the ground real hard while Amelia fought hard to stay conscious.

She looked at her father while still trying to get up "Be careful they are three of Daemon's followers"

"It's time to take a bow!" DeviDayumon began.

"Our mission is done" Cherrymon told the Samurai Rangers "Now we're off to the Digital World!"

With this the three evil Digimon left the Digimon and Samurai Rangers. When they were gone, Jayden turned his attention to the Digimon Rangers "Hang in there, sorry we're late."

"Not your fault father" Amelia told him "They acted as if they had a plan."

Then she nearly lost consciousness.

"We've got to get them to the Shiba House" Jayden commanded "No telling what Daemon's plan was."

Deker watched from a far for some odd reason he knew what had happened. He knew Cherrymon finished them off last for the reason. He stood up and began walking keeping an eye on the Digimon Rangers.

It took a while but the Samurai Rangers had gathered the Digimon Rangers into the recovery room of the Shiba House.

"Man there pretty banged up aren't they?" Antonio asked.

"If only we could've gotten there sooner" Kevin muttered "We could've prevented this."

The Samurai Rangers then left preparing to combat Daemon if he struck another attack on Earth.

In the Digital World Daemon was monitoring the spell. His warriors had arrived.

"Congratulations on a mission accomplished" Daemon said watching the Digimon Rangers recover "Now we wait till we see if the spell has worked."

"And if it hasn't?" Myotismon asked.

"Oh-a-oh you shouldn't have said that" Octoroo said.

"It's okay" Daemon acknowledged Octoroo "If the spell doesn't work then their powers will come back eventually and they'll transform but it will be a long time before they could do that again."

"In the meantime we wait" Daemon said.

Daemon and his followers waited for the next few hours. It was hours before Amelia came around. She was only coming around due to the fact that something poked her.

She swiped at the thing that poked her. She then felt someone's claw. She opened her eyes and saw a red Dinosaur Digimon but made out the ears and tail.

"Uh who are you?" Amelia asked.

"It's me Amelia! I'm glad your safe" Tai said and her eyes perked open "Tai?"

Tai nodded as she asked "Why are you like this?"

She saw Jayden and her mother Emily and wondered why they were giant.

"Um why are my parents bigger than I am?" she asked looking around to see Gabumon, Renamon, and even a Wormmon "Max? Sally? Kyle?"

One by one they nodded.

"Why are you four Digimon?" Amelia asked.

Tai sighed "They aren't the only one."

"Hmm?" Amelia asked.

Seeing this Emily brought out a mirror "Tai's right, you might want to not see yourself."

Now Amelia was starting to rethink her options as she grabbed the hand mirror and turned it to view herself and what she saw gave her a heart attack.

"Yaaaaa! What happened?" Amelia asked looking at herself she had her white Gatomon cat ears and even her tail. Her hands were now Gatomon's gloves and her body was in the form of a Gatomon "What's going on?"

She turned to Mike "Is this some sort of joke? Because I'm not getting it."

Mike looked at her "I would never play a joke like this on you unless it was temporary."

"You mean it's permanent?" Amelia asked.

"It is for now" Mike said "Mentor Ji called us in the moment he saw the changes."

Amelia turned to Tai Jr "How could this've happened?"

"That we aren't able to see" Mentor Ji told them "But we have contacted Leomon, and even Izzy but "Leomon and Izzy are on their way."

"Well at least Izzy is" Antonio said.

In a flash Izzy appeared "We've got you're call so...What the heck?"

Tentomon was the next out of a computer and he slammed into Izzy "Izzy? Please move next time!"

Tentomon then flew towards the right and got the shock of his life "What the? Digimon Rangers?"

The five Digimon Rangers in Digimon forms nodded.

"What is going on?" Izzy asked.

"That's what we want to know" Jayden told him "They had one nasty run in with all three of Daemon's followers. Sadly we arrived too late to help them."

Izzy then proceeded to run tests on the Digimon Rangers. First came was the D.N.A test "This is strange they shouldn't be like this reverted into a Digimon!"

"But we were part Digimon" Amelia said.

"True" Izzy told her "But in your human forms which I'm guessing that the Samurai Rangers found you as."

"Yes" Antonio said "They were human."

"Then the Digimon D.N.A should've became dormant a sleep" Izzy said he then retrieved the data samples and that was his first surprise "This is impossible!"

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"According to this test" Izzy began "Their Digimon D.N.A has been super activive!"

"What does that mean?" all the Digimon Rangers asked.

"That means that when your Digimon D.N.A becomes like this you become your true Digimon selves."

"You mean we could always become this?" Amelia asked "Like Deker?"

"Not really" a new voice sounded and this time it was Leomon.

"Mentor Leomon?" Tai asked.

Leomon sighed "There was a slight chance this could've happened but it was ten percent. Your Digimon D.N.A is supposed to be sleeping."

"But how is it super active?" Izzy asked him.

"Two words" A new voice sounded and the Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers were in for a shock as they made out the human form of Deker.

Seeing Deker Leomon stepped forward dagger drawn "I'll have you know come near Amelia or Tai and I will make sure you regret it. You want to hurt them you'll have to get passed me."

"How'd you get passed our barriers?" Jayden asked.

"My human form allows me to by pass your special magical barriers" Deker said "And your Gap Sensors."

Deker turned to the Digimon Rangers then to Leomon "Relax, Leomon, It pains my half Nighlok form to do this but, I am doing this, I'm proposing a truce."

"Now would be the perfect time for you to kill them" Jayden warned Deker.

"But I'm not" Deker explained "I'm not the type of Nighlok that wishes to kill unarmed foes, true I told you to go and become a Nighlok which would make our impending Duel greater, but to Duel your daughter and her boyfriend while they are in their Digimon selves and don't know how to fight."

"I do know how to fight!" Amelia snapped but she fell out of bed and landed on her two feet "Man."

Deker then hid a small smile "See what I mean?"

He turned to Leomon "You can trust me Leomon, I won't hurt the Digimon Rangers."

"Do you know how they got like this?" Leomon asked him.

"I do" Deker said "That Cherrymon's cherry pits were tainted with some sort of dark magical power or spell."

"A spell?" Izzy shouted "Oh man this all makes sense now! Leomon what do we do?"

Leomon sighed "So Daemon's found out that the Digimon Rangers are indeed part Digimon and is using the strategy to prevent them from saving the Earth and Digital World."

"We knew Daemon would catch on sooner or later but this early?" Izzy asked.

"Then what can we do?" Tai asked "I can't go to my father and mother looking like this!"

"True" Leomon said "And plus now that you are Digimon it makes things harder as you don't know how to fight."

Deker turned to Leomon "Leomon, I know Izzy and you can find a way to bring the Digimon Rangers back to normal."

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off.

"Daemon's attacking" Mentor Ji said "This time with a Champion Level Digimon Mojyamon/"

"But wasn't he a good Digimon?" Amelia asked.

"He obviously is" Deker said "But this Mojyamon is evil."

"There can be more than just one Mojyamon and this is the classic example" Leomon said.

"What do we do?" Mike asked Jayden "I mean we could probably handle Mojyamon but once he Digivoulves we'll be in trouble."

"You're right without the Digimon Megazord were in trouble" Jayden said.

Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "There might be only one person that can help you restore to your human forms."

"Who?" the Digimon Rangers asked.

"AzuLongmon" Izzy said "The one that asked us to create the Digimon Rangers. Surely he'll have the method but it will be a dangerous Journey."

"Indeed" Leomon said "Daemon will be onto you, so you'll have to act as a team to over come his followers Outside the Dark Ocean and other evil Digimon that maybe out there."

"We'll take that risk" Tai Jr said.

"But what about Mojyamon?" Jayden asked.

"I'll take care of him" Deker said.

"Deker?" Amelia, Tai, and Jayden asked shocked to hear the Half Human Half Nighlok Warrior say those words.

Deker turned to the Digimon Rangers "I want to believe in the words you all said to me, that I can do good and ingore my Nighlok cravings. Now go, I'll handle Mojyamon as long as I can."

"If he Digivoulves you'll need help" Izzy told him.

"Don't worry" Deker told him "I'll hold out as long as I can" he paused turning to Jayden "That way I'll be giving you some time."

Leomon turned to Izzy whom nodded "Alright then Deker, we'll trust you."

The Nighlok General nodded "Count on it! If this works Digimon Rangers, you will have gained a powerful ally. If your theory is right."

Leomon turned to Jayden "I'm really sorry about what happened to her."

"It's okay" Jayden told him "You didn't expect Daemon to act so quickly, in fact neither of us have."

"I would've made the same mistake too" Mentor Ji said to him "You're not to blame. All that matters is if the Digimon Rangers make it to AzuLongmon. As you said he should know how to change them back."

"Even so" Leomon began "I feel guilty of not telling them about this until it hit them. Izzy and I would explain to them once it happened to one of them but not all of them."

He turned to Izzy "Which is why I'm going with them to provide extra protection."

Izzy understood "Alright then I'll be monitoring the quest from here."

He turned to the Digimon Rangers "Until you return to your normal form, you will not be able to summon your Zords. Remember that."

"Alright" was the response.

Soon the Digimon Rangers got ready to leave with Izzy bringing up his Digivice and pointing it to the computer "Digi-Port open!"

With this the Digi-port activated sucking the Digimon Rangers, Leomon, Tentomon and Izzy back to the Digital World. Then it closed leaving Deker, and the Samurai Rangers behind.

"Well then" Deker began walking away "I best be off."

The Samurai Rangers watched as Deker walked off to confront Mojyamon. The evil Mojyamon had left off where Daemon's forces had quit. This time he was chasing old men and women "That's right run away! You're easy to catch."

"Not so fast" a voice sounded and Mojyamon turned to see Bulk and Spike "What?"

"It's not nice to pick on the elderly" Bulk said in a famous heroic tone both Bulk and Spike were dressed in Samurai armor or well sort off only with material they had in their club house which wasn't much.

"Oh and what do I care about that?" Mojyamon asked "And are you Samurai wantabees gonna do about it?"

"We'll put an end to your plan!" Spike said.

The two men grabbed their wooden swords and charged.

"So dumb" Mojyamon said " **Bone Boomerang!**"

He threw his bone like a boomerang knocking Bulk and Spike's weapons out of their hands, then the two bolted in the opposite direction with Mojyamon shouting his next attack "**Ice Blow!**"

He sent out an ice powered attack at Bulk and Spike but the two tore off.

Mojyamon smiled "That takes care of them!"

He burst out laughing "Now onto the elders!"

He was so busy trying to make up for lost time when Deker approached turning into his half Nighlok form for a better advantage over his foe the Mojyamon.

"What the?" Mojyamon asked "Deker?"

"Digimon Warrior of Daemon, I'll ask you once, leave before I destroy your personally."

"Are you fully betraying Lord Daemon?" Mojyamon asked.

He didn't wait for an answer "Then PawnChessmon! Moogers! Kill him!"

The two foot soldier groups charged.

"So it's fully treason then" Deker said drawing his sword "Then meet my blade Urumasa!"

Deker waisted no time in dispatching the foot soldiers then he turned to Mojyamon "You're turn."

"Then I'll destroy you myself, I'll make you regret betraying Lord Daemon!"

Mojyamon charged Deker whom held his ground. Then the clash began.

**End of chapter!**

** The first part in Deker's Decision is over. The Digimon Rangers are now reverted into their Digimon Selves? Can they find AzuLongmon in time and can Deker hold his own against Mojyamon? Find out in the conclusion of the mini-arch. Chapter 16: Deker's Decision P2; The Alliance!**


	17. Chapter 16: Deker's Decision P2

Chapter 16: Deker's Decision P2; The Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

_ Last time on Power Rangers Digimon! Daemon had discovered that the Digimon Rangers were half Digimon and half human. Acting quickly to this information, Daemon sent his three henchmen to attack the Digimon Rangers with a dangerous Spell. The Digimon Rangers had tried to defeat Daemon's henchmen and were defeated and are now trapped as their true Digimon Selves. Upon learning this from Leomon and Izzy, they are met by Deker whom looks like he's having a change of heart and volunteers to stall the attacking Mojyamon until the Digimon Rangers meet AzuLongmon a Digimon that might be able to return the Digimon Rangers back to normal. Can the Digimon Rangers find AzuLongmon in time and can Deker stall Mojyamon till they arrive? Find out in the conclusion of Deker's Decision P2._

Deker and Mojyamon looked at each other circling. Mojyamon was surprised to see that the Half Nighlok was choosing the Digimon Ranger's side. As the two circled Mojyamon knew that Deker was powerful. Heck he heard from Daemon himself that he nearly killed the White Digimon Ranger and she was the strongest of the group. This put Mojyamon on edge.

"Why are you taking the human's side?" Mojyamon asked.

"I'm not so sure" Deker answered Mojyamon in a serious tone "Part of me doesn't want to but the other part which I'm listening to is saying help."

"I see the Digimon Rangers have twisted your mind" Mojyamon said "Look you lived threw Master Xandred's anger when he thought you double crossed him but you must truly know that Lord Daemon is one person you DON'T want to double cross! He'll kill you!"

"That maybe so" Deker said "But I can't let you destroy this city while the Digimon Rangers are trying to recover. Besides destroying the Red and White Ranger was my destiny and I will do anything to prevent them being destroyed even if it is to betray Daemon!" Deker and Mojyamon crossed but Deker's sword caught the Digimon causing sparks to fly from him and he stumbled backwards as Deker continued his fight on the Digimon "That was before...But now I'm not sure why I'm helping them!"

Mojyamon aimed his bone "**Bone Boomerang!**"

He threw it but Deker dodged and his sword shot out purple blast. These curve blast strikes Mojyamon causing sparks to fly from him. The Digimon stumbles backwards and Deker strikes another slice. With sparks flying from him Mojyamon stumbles and falls rolling onto the ground.

"You're good" Mojyamon said steam coming the Digimon.

"Is that all you've got?" Deker asked Mojyamon.

"No, it's not! **Ice Cloud!**" Mojyamon then attacked Deker at close range

Ice formed and ice sickles. Deker saw this but at close range he was unable to protect himself. Sparks flew from Deker but not before Deker managed to slice Deker Mojyamon. Sparks flew and the Digimon skidded on the ground.

While the fight was going on, Daemon had noticed the order.

"Why is Deker of all people fighting against one of my henchmen?" Daemon roared in anger.

DeviDayumon was shocked too "I've seen Deker's motives of doing this Lord Daemon but we didn't do anything to the Digimon Rangers except make them into Digimon."

"When he attacked other Nighloks so he could Duel the Red Samurai Ranger, I understood him, but I'm not understanding this. Besides the spell which you speak of worked!" Daemon roared in triumph "Finally a plan that worked!"

He then noticed Octoroo and Cherrymon watching nervously.

"What's wrong?" Daemon asked them.

"Oh-a-oh we forgot one thing" Octoroo said.

"My spell is flawless!" Daemon insured them.

"You speak as if that's true my Lord" Cherrymon said "We all know someone that can free them."

"Oh-yeah who?" Daemon demanded.

Octoroo gulped the answer "AzuLongmon..."

"Arrgh!" Daemon roared in anger the mention of the powerful Dragon God and Sovereign was a wake up call "Any of the Sovereigns would have that power! But why have you brought that up?"

Myotismoin answered "Because the Digimon Rangers have entered the Digital World and are looking for him."

The Demon Lord paused before unleashing a full fury of anger on his subordinates causing massive sparks to fly from all of them. Luckily the power was not enough to defeat them all. Octoroo survived only because he hid behind Cherrymon's huge body. The Demon Lord calmed down enough to speak out his new orders "Then we must make sure those Digimon Rangers fail to find AzuLongmon."

"What's the plan my Lord?" Myotismon asked.

"Contact all evil Digimon out there" Daemon ordered Myotismon and order them to attack the Digimon Rangers! Do tell them that the Rangers are in their Digimon forms with Leomon guiding them."

"As you command" Myotismon said bowing before the Demon Lord.

In the Digital World the Digimon Rangers had landed on the ground. They looked around. They had seen the Digital World as humans but now everything looked, well big. Even rocks that they could easily walk over looked like boulders to their Digimon eyes. Well at least to Amelia. Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Digimon Rangers."

"It's okay Leomon" Amelia told him "You really didn't think it would happen to us."

Leomon smiled at her "I still take the whole blame though. I should've told you about this."

Now it was Tai Jr's turn "Even if we had known about this, there could've been no way to avoid Daemon's spell Leomon."

Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers understanding them now, they didn't blame him for what happened to them. They blamed Daemon. While they were walking in the Digital World, Sally's quick eyes spotted movement.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

With this red armored bees appeared surrounding them.

"Curses!" Leomon spat angrily "Daemon is onto us."

"What these?" Amelia asked.

"FlyBeemon!" Leomon shouted "They are Armored level Digimon! They attack in mass numbers, their attack is the dangerous Lighting Sting which can paralyze opponents."

"Well this is starting to be a good time" Kyle muttered.

"They are numerous" Max said.

"Do not worry" Leomon told the Digimon Rangers I'll help you all out."

"But we can't attack" Amelia said.

"Wrong" Leomon told them "In a way you can't fight in the same way as a Samurai instead as a Digimon listen to your Digimon's heart. It'll show you the way to fight as your Digimon self."

"There they are" the lead FlyBeemon aimed it's stinger "Attack fellas kill those Digimon Rangers!"

"**Lighting Sting!**" the FlyBeemon shouted.

"In coming!" Tai shouted.

Leomon turned growling rushing to their aide and just as he did to the Gazimon used his sword to negate the many attacks of the FlyBeemon.

"Now!" Leomon ordered the Digimon Rangers "Attack with every attack you got!" He aimed his huge hand "**Fist of the Beast King!**"

Leomon's famous attack strikes five FanBeemon defeating them easily. Tai closed his eyes thinking on how to merge himself with his Digimon mind and find the correct way to fight, once he did he opened them "**Pyro Sphere!**"

His attack strikes three FlyBeemon defeating them.

"Not bad" Leomon complemented Tai.

They watched as Sally jumped into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

Her attack strikes two FlyBeemon! They fall to the ground defeated. Kyle looked up as three FlyBeemon advanced on him _Well this stinks_ Kyle thought to himself "Oh well time to see what I can do! **Sticky Nets!**"

The nets were shot out towards three Flybeemon trapping them but not electrocuting them to the ground.

"What?" Kyle asked surprised that the nets were not shocking.

The FlyBeemon tried to struggle out of the net but Max was watching "**Blue Blaster!**"

The Blue Blaster attack strikes the downed FlyBeemon defeating them.

"Why didn't I shock them?" Kyle asked him.

"Did you forget that Izzy modified it for your Digimon Ranger form?" Leomon asked him.

"Now I remember that" Kyle said.

Amelia was having trouble against the remaining FlyBeemon. Sure she was a Champion Level Digimon just like Leomon but unlike him and her friends she only had a good close combat attack.

"**Lighting Sting!**" the three FlyBeemon shouted.

They shot their attack at Amelia but just like her friends she was able to briefly close her eyes and learn how to fight with her Digimon form. She opened her eyes and easily ducked and weaved in and out and side ways! Then as she advanced she jumped upon the closest FlyBeemon "**Lighting Claw!**"

Her claw strikes her opponent defeating it she jumped off the FlyBeemon landed on the second one defeating it with the same technique then as she jumped for the third she shouted the same attack "**Lighting Claw!**"

She acted like a true Samurai going right threw it and defeating it. With the FlyBeemon defeated the Digimon Rangers with Leomon looked around.

"We've waisted time!" Leomon told the Digimon Rangers "We must go quickly! The next attack Daemon sends won't be so easy."

Without haste the Digimon Rangers proceeded to follow their Mentor and ally.

Back in the real world the battle between Deker, and Mojyamon had became their climax. Both Half Nighlok and half human was easily holding his own against Mojyamon. The incredible battle had caught the attention of Sora and her husband Tai Sr.

"What is that skeleton fighting against Mojyamon?" Tai asked.

"Got me" Sora said "And to make it worse Mojyamon is losing!"

"Stay away!" Deker warned them as Mojyamon turned viewing the Digidesten "Die Digidesten! **Ice Cloud!**"

Tai Sr and Sora watched with horror as the one Digimon they thought was good attacked them. Deker saw this and sliced the attack in half negating the damage.

"This has gone too far Mojyamon" Deker told the Digimon he aimed his sword "Now that you've attacked civilians!"

"Sense when did you start being noble?" Mojyamon asked.

"He's always have!" a voice sounded and Tai and his wife turned to see the six Samurai Rangers.

"Samurai Rangers?" Deker asked.

Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger answered "We've just came to see if you needed back up."

Daemon watched from the fight "And you'll have enough to deal with Samurai Rangers."

Back at the fight Deker's Urumasa unleashed curve purple blasts at Mojyamon sparks flew from Mojyamon and Deker came in and with one incredible blow defeated Mojyamon with one slice. Mojyamon fell destroyed.

"Well" Mike admitted "He didn't need our help."

"Careful guys" Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger said "Thanks to my cell phone I'm getting an energy signal."

"Oh great, Deker will be needing some help after all!" Kevin muttered.

They would be right as Mojyamon returned only as a huge Mammoth. With metal on it's face.

"Mammothmon?" Tai Sr. shouted in alarm.

"Oh-no" Sora muttered "That's one ugly Digimon! An Ulimate Level...Last time I need Birdramon to Digivoulve into Garudamon to defeat it."

"I have a question" Tai Sr said "Why is it BIGGER Than a Normal Mammothmon?"

"Good question" Jayden answered.

Deker turned "Then I guess it is time for round two."

"Wait Deker" Jayden said running to him "You've fought in round one, now leave the rest to me and the other Samurai Rangers."

"Alright" Deker said.

With this the five Samurai Rangers reached for their folding zords and threw their Spin Swords up high.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Jayden began.

"Dragon Folding Zord!" Kevin shouted.

"Bear Folding Zord! Mike shouted.

"Ape Folding Zord!" Emily shouted.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" Mia shouted.

"Mega Mode power!" the five Samurai Rangers shouted as they jumped up grabbing onto their swords and appearing in their Zords.

Jayden waisted no time "Rangers, we need to combine."

He then wrote the kanji with unite and then the transformation began.

The Samurai Rangers zords began to combine, the Lion Folding Zord became the head and main body of the Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord became it's right foot with the top of the Dragon Folding Zord coming off. The Bear Folding Zord became it's left foot, the Turtle Folding Zord became an Arm with the Ape Folding Zord becoming another arm. Then the Megazord used it's arms to pull down it's helmet. Wires then attached the helmet onto the Megazord's head and the Samurai Rangers shouted "**Samurai Megazord...We are United!**"

"Antonio we'll be needing some extra fire power!" Jayden ordered.

"On it!" Antonio shouted "Samurai Morpher...Claw Zord we need you!"

With this Antonio's Zord the Clawzord appeared and he jumped inside it's cockpit shouting "Mega Mode Power!"

The Claw Zord began to transform. It's tail became it's leg and feet, the far edge of it's tail became the waist. It's upper body became the Zord's torso with it's pinchers resting on it's shoulders. Then it's head appeared.

"Claw Battle Zord East Ready!" Antonio shouted.

With this the two Zords appeared to fight against the huge Mammoth.

"Two Zords for me to destroy! I'll destroy you all yet!" Mammothmon shouted.

"What do you think Tai?" Sora asked her husband "Could they defeat the huge Digimon?"

"They would have to but I don't think they will be enough to defeat him" Tai Sr admitted "I wish I still had Agumon so that WarGreymon could take care of him!"

"First of all" Mammothmon shouted "Try this, **Tusk Crusher!**"

Mammothmon fired missiles of of it's Tusks at the Samurai Megazord and Clawzord.

"In coming!" Jayden shouted as the Samurai Rangers tried to to dodge the onslaught of missiles. Sparks were flying from the two Zords.

"We need to fight back" Emily said then with Mia the two unleashed a powerful blasts at the huge Digimon.

Unlike the Digimon Megazord whom had the equal abilities to defeat Daemon's Digimon Warriors, the Samurai Ranger's efforts were negated by the Digimon's huge metal plating.

"Nice try" Mammothmon laughed "My turn! **Freezing Breath!**"

The huge Digimon began breathing out ice breathe.

"In coming!" Mike shouted.

"Antonio let's try to avoid this!" Jayden suggested.

Somehow the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord East avoided the blast but the buildings were frozen.

"That was close" Kevin said.

"We need the Digimon Ranger's help" Jayden said "But we've got to hold it off somehow."

The Samurai Rangers were in a pickle.

Meanwhile the Digimon Rangers were in another fight of their lives. A Seadramon had tried to catch the group off guard "**Ice Breathe!**"

The Digimon Rangers avoided the attack and unleashed their attacks together. The Rookie Level attacks did some damage but it was the combination of Amelia's and Leomon's attack that destroyed Seadramon as the data from Seadramon disappeared Leomon heard Izzy contacting him.

"What's going on?" Leomon asked the young man.

"The Samurai Rangers are in a heated battle against Daemon's Mammothmon. Their trying to hold Mammothmon off but it was failing."

Leomon growled "They will have to continue a bit longer, we are no where near AzuLongmon."

"Now you tell me" Kyle muttered.

"Alright," Izzy said "There is another problem."

"Which is?" Leomon asked as he guided the Digimon Rangers a bit more.

"Tai and Sora are watching the fight" Izzy said "They are in the area even if the Digimon Rangers return to normal they will have to morph."

Leomon sighed that really wasn't what he was expecting then again Tai Sr. and Sora were good Digidesten so he guessed the power would allow the Digimon Rangers a bit of leeway.

"Alright Leomon out" Leomon said as the Digimon Rangers and him continued their paths towards AzuLongmon's temple.

After a while of working and fighting Daemon's forces they came to a mountain.

"What's up there?" Tai asked Leomon.

"Above there is AzuLongmon's temple" Leomon said pointing to the top "You have to climb up the mountain."

The Digimon Rangers all looked at the height of the mountain.

"Anyone up for a little island climbing?" Max asked.

"That could take a while to get up to the very top!" Sally admitted.

"Leomon is there any other way?" Tai Jr asked.

"Sadly AzuLongmon doesn't have any other roads leading to it. So sadly you'll all have to climb up."

The Digimon Rangers stood there but it was Amelia that went up first or well tried to for Tai was holding her down "I know it's ladies first" Tai told her "But let me go first."

"Oh alright" Amelia sighed.

So she waited till Tai Jr was climbing up the mountain first. A few feet up she joined in. She was taught not to fear anything even heights so when it came down to heights or something new she wasn't as scared as the rest.

Just as Max began climbing the wall, Daemon had sent out another attack this time it was Moogers.

"Oh that's just swell" Amelia muttered as she looked down.

"Don't back down my love" Tai warned her "We've got to continue."

"Alright" Amelia sighed "I just hope they don't fire arrows at us."

Sadly the Moogers did bring archers. They took aim and fired.

Sally dodged hers while the others had as well "You had to say the word arrow didn't you Amelia?"

"Well sorry!" Amelia said as an arrow had nearly missed her head by inches.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared.

He unleashed his attack and took down ten Moogers with it. He drew his dagger "Rangers go! I'll hold them off!"

"You aren't the only one" a new voice sounded.

Amelia looked up to see Shurimon the same Shurimon she befriended while gaining the Magnamon Zord.

He looked at Amelia and the other Digimon Rangers "Continue! I'll help Leomon out."

"Thanks old friend" Amelia told him.

Shurimon watched as five Moogers took aim at the Digimon Rangers and fired.

Shurimon grabbed his huge Shirkens "**Double Stars!**"

The two huge Shrikens cut the arrows up then sliced the five Moogers in half there was an explosion as the Moogers fell defeated.

"Shurimon" Leomon shouted "I'll hold them off down here! See if you can hold them off where you are."

"Got it" Shurimon said.

The two Good Digimon fought hard and were easily able to hold the Moogers off.

Once he reached the mountian first, Tai turned to help Amelia up. She came up and was on her knees panting "Man I need to take a break!"

Tai understood her "Agreed that was a mountain that really was high. He took a look down and couldn't see Leomon at the bottom and even Shurimon whom was in the middle of it.

"That's a long way down." Tai said.

Amelia was at his side paring down her own cat eyes were a bit better than the one's she loved but even she couldn't see the bottom but she could see the faint form of Shurimon whom was still alive. She knew he would be alive.

She then helped Tai to help the other Digimon Rangers up. Tai helped Max up while Amelia helped Sally up. Then both helped Kyle get up. They looked at the temple in front of them as Leomon and Shurimon were at their side five minutes later.

"So is this the temple Mentor Leomon?" Amelia asked.

"It is" Leomon said.

Shurimon agreed as he and Leomon guided them to the center of the room. Then under Leomon's non verbal instructions went into a kneeling position as if knights were bowing to a king.

IN front of them was Leomon and Shurimon as Leomon spoke "Oh great and wise Dragon Sovereign, the Digimon Rangers need your wisdom. Please answer our call."

In seconds lighting sounded and a cloud appeared in front of them. Then after lighting crackled once the cloud departed and a great big blue dragon with chains around his body appeared. He had a dark blue and yellow stripes and a sharp blue horn was on his head. Immediately they knew it was AzuLongmon, there was no introduction needed they knew and felt his incredible power, peacefulness and even his wisdom.

Seeing the bowing figures the Sovereign nodded "You may all rise Digimon Rangers and you two Shurimon and Leomon."

The seven did as they were told.

"Now despite what I see is the obvious" AzuLongmon "May I ask what you need my assistance for."

"Their Digimon D.N.A have became in the state of Super Active" Leomon said.

"I see" AzuLongmon said "Normally they could go back to their human selves."

"Yeah but Daemon's placed us in a spell" Tai Jr said to the great Dragon "Please sir, can you undo this spell."

AzuLongmon looked at all five Digimon Rangers "Like I told Leomon before he created you Digimon Rangers, you all have the potential to defeat Daemon. I would be honored to undo this spell. Please stand in a circle around me."

The Digimon Rangers did as they were told.

"Now I must warn you" AzuLongmon said "This will hurt a bit."

"But we need to save the Earth and the Digital World" Amelia told him "We're prepared for this."

"Alright then" AzuLongmon said as he flew into the air in the center of the circle. He then began gaining an electrical power then once it was at it's max AzuLongmon shouted "**Aurora Force!**"

Lighting shot down over the five Digimon Rangers. There they stood hard as the electrical attack went threw their bodies. Then the Digimon Rangers fell to the ground.

"Opps" AzuLongmon said "I think I've overdid it a little."

"A little?" Leomon and Shurimon asked.

Then there was a faint glow as the Digimon Rangers all returned to their human selves.

"What hit me?" Tai Jr asked in a groggy voice.

"That electric attack had so much power" Amelia answered she looked at her hand and sighed "Yes! We're back to normal!"

One by one the Digimon Rangers checked their bodies out and it was true. They were not in their Digimon forms. They were truly human.

"I've managed to remove Daemon's spell" AzuLongmon told the group "Now remember you all might still become a Digimon and it will always happen when your Digimon D.N.A become super activate."

"How do we change out?" Amelia asked.

"It wears out on it's own" AzuLongmon told her "That is the only thing I know off although some say strong emotions like kissing someone can turn you back as well."

Leomon stood up "Rangers, you must report to Earth, the Samurai Rangers are having trouble with Mammothmon. Majyomon's Digivoulved form."

"Alright" Tai Jr said "We're on it."

At Leomon's look AzuLongmon nodded "Rangers, keep in mind that Tai Jr's mother and father are there watching the battle, your powers will be spared if they find out. No go and save the Earth."

The Digimon Rangers all nodded at Leomon, Shurimon.

Then all five bowed to the great Dragon Sovereign saying at the same time to him "Thank you AzuLongmon."

The Dragon nodded "Good luck Digimon Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

Tai Jr, turned to the Digi-Port in AzuLongmon's temple "Alright Digimon Rangers, it's time to save home, Digi-Port open!"

With this the Digi-Port sent Tai Jr and his friends home right into the action.

In the real world, the Samurai Ranger's Zords had been frozen solid.

"And now" Mammothmon shouted "**Tusk Crusher!**"

Mammothmon fired missiles out his tusks. There the missiles hit home and the Samurai Megazord and the Claw Battlezord were taken down still frozen as sparks

"Oh-man this isn't good, the one time we sent Agumon and Biyomon back to the Digital World temporary" Tai muttered.

Sora looked at her husband "I'm not sure if there is anything they can."

Suddenly a computer brightened and Tai Jr stepped out.

"Tai!" Sora shouted as she made out his new friends surprisingly to her eye Amelia stood on her two feet while the rest were on all fours.

"We've got to work on landing correctly" Tai Jr muttered "Now, where is that."

Amelia and Sally pointed up "The Digimon's up there!"

Tai Jr. gasped as he saw Deker "Can't you grow?"

"Not until I've been defeated once" Deker told him.

"Then I guess it is up to us" Tai Jr said and his friends nodded "Right..."

They ran up before Tai Sr and Sora could stop them.

Tai held out his Digivice Morpher "Digivices..."

"Go-Go! Digital!" the five Digimon Rangers shouted.

There was a bright flash of white light then the Digimon Rangers all gained their colors, their crest tag patterns. They gained their ears, tails, and then their claws. To Tai Sr's parents they watched as her son and his friends turned themselves into the new form of Power Rangers.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai Jr. announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

"Are they Digimon?" Sora asked.

"Or are they human?" Tai Sr. asked.

"They are both" a new voice sounded and two parents turned to see Izzy with Tentomon at his side.

"What do you mean?" Tai Sr asked.

"Your son, his girlfriend Amelia, Max, Sally, and Kyle are known as the Digimon Rangers...Half Digimon...Half human. They just got done getting back to their human forms."

"Thanks to AzuLongmon!" Max shouted.

"Alright Digimon Rangers" Tai Jr. began "Let's help our allies out..."

The five Digimon Ranger raised their Digivices to the sky "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

Tai Sr. and Sora were impressed "Zords too?"

"Yep" Izzy said.

Tai Sr and Sora turned to Izzy "You have some explaining to do."

"Fair enough" Tentomon said "The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers will explain."

In the cockpit Tai Jr, then said to his friends "Digimon Rangers...We need to combine! D.N.A Evolution!"

At once the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices into the D.N.A zone. With the words D.N.A Evolution in all of their cockpits. Then the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

Now it was the Digimon Megazord's turn to face off against Mammothmon.

"You're attacks are useless against me!" Mammothmon declared "First of all **Tusk Crusher!**"

He fired missiles out of his tusks. The Digimon Rangers tried to stay clear but three hit the Digimon Megazord causing the Digimon Megazord to stumble and sparks to fly from it. It refused to fall though.

"And now to freeze you" Mammothmon declared "**Freezing Breathe!**"

"Watch out!" Amelia warned.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Tai Jr shouted.

The powerful fire attack cut threw the ice melting it but some of the ice got the Digimon Megazord's arms and legs.

"Our arms and legs are frozen" Kyle shouted.

"This isn't cool" Sally admitted "We need to turn up this heat, **Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord spread it's tails then fired nine fire blast. The blasts hit Mammothmon and it was enough to cause damage to Mammothmon sparks flew from the evil Digimon each time the attack hit.

Tai then remembered something that his mother Sora defeated it "Guys, bare with me! I have something that can defeat this thing we need air power."

"But if we are hit by missiles" Sally told him.

"Plus we can't move our legs and feet" Amelia admitted "I think it would be a good idea for Tai Jr. to use the Garudamon Zord."

Sally agreed "Alright then."

Tai then thanks the two girls "Alright now if this doesn't work we'll go with Sally's plan, but first Garudamon Zord we need you now!"

Garudamon Zord appeared in a bright light.

"Garudamon?" Sora wondered as she saw her son jump into it.

Mammothmon trumpeted like an elephant but Tai was ready "Not this time Mammothmon...Take **Wing Blade!**"

The Garudamon Zord took to the skies then with it's might turned red and sent a dive bomb at Mammothmon. The attack hits and as sparks fly from Mammothmon and causes it to fly backwards it unthaws the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battle Zord. It also unthaws the Digimon Megazord's arms and legs.

"Thank goodness" Kyle said "The ice has melted."

"And our allies are alive!" Max announced as the Samurai Rangers made their Zords stand on their feet.

"It's time to finish this Mammothmon off" Tai Jr announced "D.N.A Combine!"

Another white Digi-Egg crowded the Digimon Megazord and Guardamon Zord. Then the transformation begins! The Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands feet and Guardamon's helmet became attached to the Digimon Megazord's head. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord was out "**Sky Hawk Megazord!**

The Sky Hawk Megazord appeared next to it.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon shouted he shot missiles out but the Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies as the missiles missed it. The Samurai Megazord sliced Mammothmon sparks flew from the Mammoth as the Claw Battlezord punched it.

With the Samurai Megazord and Clawzord putting up the front fight the Digimon Rangers decided to finish the battle off. The Digimon Rangers raised their hands high into the sky shouting the attack "**WING BLADE DIVE!**"

Sky Hawk Megazord flew higher into the sky then glowing with fire dived down onto Mammothmon and incinerated it.

"Samurai Rangers...Thanks to the Digimon Rangers...Victory is ours" Jayden announced.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai Jr began "Crises adverted."

When the Digimon and Samurai Rangers appeared they turned to Deker.

"You Rangers fought well" Deker complimented "You know I believe I will join your side in the fight against Daemon."

With this Deker vanished "Just don't expect me to appear every time your in a pickle."

With Deker gone, the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers turned to Tai Sr. and Sora.

"We need to talk" Sora told her son.

Izzy turned to Jayden whom nodded "Alright, follow us to the Shiba House, we'll explain things there."

Sora, her husband, the Digimon Rangers, and the Samurai Rangers began walking to the Shiba House.

**End of chapter.**

** The Digimon Rangers are back and they have gained an ally in Deker, and Sora and Tai Sr! Get ready for the first main arch in this series is coming. The sixth Ranger will be introduced in the next chapter. Get ready for Chapter 17: Crimson With Evil P1**


	18. Chapter 17: Crimson with Evil P1

Chapter 17: Crimson with Evil P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was a pleasant afternoon during the next day. That was after the Digimon attack and their newest ally Deker had vanished. Amelia and Tai Jr were hanging out with each other. Max, and Kyle were sparing and Sally was practicing her basketball skills one-on-one with Amelia's Uncle Mike. It had been a long discussion with Tai Jr's parents. Surprisingly the two former Digidesten took it quite nicely only after they were told the Digimon Rangers could defeat Daemon once and for all.

**Flashback **

_ It was the afternoon that they defeated Mammothmon and the group had just came to Amelia's house. Tai Jr's parents were amazed at the house they had seen. It resembled a full Samurai Tridiagonal Samurai house. Sora herself noticed the special symbols protecting the house from attacks._

_ "Amelia?" Tai Sr began to speak up his question._

_ "Yes, Mr. Kamyia?" Amelia asked._

_ "Is this your home?" Tai Sr asked._

_ "It is" Amelia admitted._

_ There Tai Jr's parents saw the training field. Then they met Mentor Ji._

_ "Hello Amelia" Mentor Ji said looking over the Digimon Rangers carefully "So you're back to normal."_

_ "For now" Tai Jr admitted "But what happened earlier could comeback but that's only-"_

_ "Ten percent still" Izzy interrupted._

_ "Uh what happened earlier?" Sora asked and her expression told Izzy not to hold anything back._

_ "Well um" Izzy began "You see Tai Jr and his friends were turned into Digimon."_

_ "That's amazing!" Tai Sr shouted sounding happy for his son then he caught Sora giving him her motherly eyes then he grew sort of serious "Um, but how did that happen Izzy?"_

_ Izzy turned to Mentor Ji whom nodded "It's time Izzy to tell your friends what you and the Digimon Rangers know."_

_ "Tell us what?" Sora asked in a demanding tone._

_ Izzy answered "Well do you two remember Daemon?"_

_ The two former Digidesten did and it was Tai Sr's expression that caught everone's attention "How could any of us Digidesten forget about him! We had him out numbered twelve to one! We had three Megas and the rest Ultimate Levels. We still couldn't beat him! We had to real him in the Dark Ocean."_

_ "True" Izzy told his two friends "But the Dark Ocean is weakening."_

_ "Weakening?" Sora blinked._

_ Izzy was then able to show the Digidesten the Dark Ocean and it did look weaken._

_ "What's going on?" Tai Sr asked in a complete serious voice._

_ "Father" Tai Jr began "Daemon's using negative emotions to weakened the Dark Ocean long enough for him to escape."_

_ "Daemon's escaping from it?" Sora asked._

_ Izzy nodded to his friends "He is."_

_ "Then we've got to stop him!" Tai Sr. said "Izzy I can't believe you kept this away from the team!"_

_ "And what could've we done Tai?" Izzy asked "Besides...We had to keep it a secret."_

_ "Secret?" Sora asked "And why do I sense that besides my son and his friends, and the Samurai Rangers are not the only ones that you meant by we?"_

_ "Because, Leomon knows about them as well" Izzy answered her "Only because AzuLongmon asked him to._

_ "AzuLongmon?" Tai Sr. Blinked "This situation has to be bad if he asked for it."_

_ "True Daemon's escaping" Izzy told his leader "But the Digimon Rangers."_

_ At this he pointed to Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Sally and Kyle when saying the Digimon Rangers "Have done so well in protecting the Digital World from Daemon's attacks."_

_ "But I don't understand why not let us handle it?" Sora asked._

_ "Because you wouldn't be able to handle him" A deep voice sounded._

_ The group turned to see Leomon standing his ground "Plus all of you have families and the Digital World didn't have any time to consult the next generation of Digidesten to be enough to defeat him."_

_ "But why the Digimon Rangers?" Tai Sr. asked._

_ "Because they are as you saw today half human, half Digimon" Leomon explained._

_ "Are you saying that Tai and his friends have Digimon D.N.A in them?" Sora asked and Leomon nodded "Exactly."_

_ "They don't look like it" Tai Sr. admitted._

_ "Not right now because their Digimon D.N.A is sleeping like a dormant volcano" Izzy told the two parents._

_ "But when they go into their Ranger forms" Tentomon began "Their Digimon D.N.A activates turning them into their half Digimon forms which you saw earlier."_

_ "Then why did Mentor Ji ask Amelia that she was back to normal?" Sora asked._

_ Tentomon sighed "Let's just say Daemon placed a spell on Cherrymon's cherries, the Digimon Rangers were defeated in that battle against Daemon's henchmen, Myotismon, Cherrymon and DeviDayumon. Upon that defeat there Cherrymon used his attack last which had the spell on his cherries. Once defeated your Son and his friend's D.N.A became Super Active and when that happens they become their true Digimon selves."_

_ "Oh" Tai Sr. said he turned to his son "I wonder what Digimon you are."_

_ "Tai!" Sora told her husband "Focus."_

_ "I am, our son and his friends are the newest group of Power Rangers dear! They are fighting Daemon's forces and-"_

_ "And are defeating his forces" Izzy told Sora "The Four Digimon Sovereign have all agreed that the Digimon Rangers is the Digital World's one last hope in defeating Daemon's forces once and for all."_

_ "And do they believe they can finally defeat Daemon himself once and for all?" Tai Sr asked._

_ Izzy, Tentomon nodded while Leomon nodded his head and spoke out the answer "Yes, the Sovereign all agree that your son and his friends will finally defeat Daemon once and for all!"_

_ Tai Sr. and Sora turned to the Digimon Rangers whom were looking nervous, Tai Jr especially sense he was their son._

_ Sora turned to the Red Samurai Ranger "Um excuse me but who are you?"_

_ "Who am I?" Jayden asked then he reverted with the Yellow Samurai Ranger following suit as Jayden reached out his hand "I'm Amelia's father Jayden."_

_ "And I'm Emily" Emily told the two Digidesten "Amelia's mother."_

_ Sora turned to Emily "Being a mother and knowing your daughter is a Digimon Ranger must be a hard thing for you."_

_ "Not really" Emily told her and Sora was going to ask why Emily did sound sad but the Yellow Samurai Ranger answered her question "You see, Amelia wasn't destined to become a Samurai Ranger."_

_ "You mean Amelia could be a Samurai Ranger?" Sora asked her "That must be why you were training her even at a young age."_

_ But Tai Sr. caught on "But she wasn't able to become one why?"_

_ Jayden answered that "The Samurai Ranger Powers are passed down threw blood lines. Had Amelia been our child she would be ether the Red Samurai Ranger or the Yellow Samurai Ranger but she was adopted."_

_ "And there for" Sora said understanding Emily "Wasn't able to gain those powers."_

_ "We are happy for Amelia that she finally can do good and bring peace back to this world" Jayden told Sora "And I understand perfectly that your a mother as well."_

_ Sora looked undecided but Tai Sr had made his decision he turned to his son "Tai..."_

_ "Yes, father?" Tai Jr asked._

_ "The fate of the Digital World and even Earth rests in your hands. Plus your own girlfriend is risking her life as well. Are you prepared to save both worlds?"_

_ "I've been doing it" Tai Jr answered he turned to his father "You can count on me and the Digimon Rangers to bring Daemon back down for good."_

_ Tai Sr. smiled placing his hand on his son's shoulder "Good answer my son, you remember what I've always told you. If the Digital World needs help and goes to you, always answer the call. I'm proud of you son...Good luck."_

_ Sora finally sighed then smiled herself turning to her son "Good job son, I'll be routing for you and my future daughter-in-law"_

_ This caused Amelia to blush heavily with Tai Jr sighing "Why do you always have to bring that up mom?"_

_ This caused laughter to come from the Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers whom one by one introduced themselves. There the two Power Ranger teams told the Former Digidesten to be caught up._

**End of Flashback**

Tai Jr and Amelia were watching Max and Kyle spar against each other. The two were holding hands a clear sign that their relationship was stronger than ever. Max and Kyle's match would end in a tie match with both scoring the blows the same time. Sally even saw the out come "Not bad guys!"

"Thanks Sally" Max and Kyle told them they turned to Amelia "How was that?"

There was a knock on the door behind them. The Digimon Rangers turn to see a man with black hair, a white short sleeved shirt with a black undershirt and jeans. Alongside him was a new teenager whom looked just like him only with long brown hair along side them was Mentor Ji.

"Hey Ameila come and meet an old friend of mine!" Mentor Ji told her and with Tai Jr at her side she made her way over to the new comers.

"Amelia" Mentor Ji said turning to her then he introduced her to the man "This is Dr. Tommy Oliver and his son Jason Oliver."

Amelia shook hands with Tommy Oliver. Now what she didn't know was that he was a Ranger just like her. The older man seemed to sense that the girl was a Power Ranger of somesort but didn't say anything to tell her that he knew for he knew about the rules of the Power Rangers.

"Hey Amelia" Tommy told her shaking her hand "Nice to meet you, Mentor Ji says you're pretty good in sword play."

"She is" Tai Jr told the older man "I'm Tai Kamyia, Junior"

Amelia turned to Tommy "My boyfriend's right!"

Jaon turned to the girl as his father asked her "Then would you like to spar against my son Jason?"

"I would be glad to" Amelia said.

So Jason and Amelia found a place and began their spar.

They were unaware that evil was watching them.

"Oh-a-oh if it isn't the legendary Tommy Oliver!" Octoroo spoke to Cherrymon whom looked at him "Tommy Oliver?"

"Oh-a-oh that's right you don't know anything about him, Tommy is the greatest Power Ranger in all of their history, now he retired from his Ranger duties but will come back to it if push comes to shove."

"Little that helps us now!" Cherrymon told his friend.

They didn't see Daemon whom was quit angry until he walked passed them and his evil aura was felt as he passed them.

"How dare that medaling Deker interfere in that plan! I had the Digimon Rangers! They were almost destroyed!"

"Oh-a-oh, Lord Daemon why don't you see what I've found" Octoroo suggested.

"It better be good" Daemon said walking over to the scope.

He took a look and an evil thought came into his mind. He turned to Octoroo "You deserve a promotion Octoroo. Now even I know that Tommy Oliver is young but his son..."

He pauses as Amelia is forced to back away a bit "Is just like him when he is young."

"What is the plan now?" DeviDayumon asked.

"We turn Jason Oliver evil!" Daemon said "But first we have to test his strength."

Myotismon was about to speak but Daemon silenced him "But for now let's enjoy what is coming to the White Digimon Ranger."

So Daemon and his forces watched as the spar would continue. At the spar Amelia had another challenge. Jason was really strong but she was quicker! Quickly she ducked his sword and attempted to strike him. He then preformed a perfect back flip avoiding her attempt. Tai Jr watched with amazement as his girl continued her speed. Jason tried to kick her legs out from under her but she was able to land perfectly on her feet without falling over. This surprised Tommy Oliver for most people his son spared against. Then it happened with grace the two slashed out but no one was able to land the blow and the time was up.

Tai thought his girl would've defeated Jason Oliver but instead it was a tie without anyone being hit.

"You're good" Amelia panted.

"So are you" Jason told her.

"Thank you for the match" Jason said shaking Amelia's hand he caught sight of Sally and walked over to her.

"Hey there"

"oh hi" Sally said, the red head thought the young man looked cute and her stomach began to twitch.

He looked at Sally whom looked at him as well she decided to speak up first "Hey, Jason is it? Did you and your father arrive here today?"

"We have" Jason told her.

"Then perhaps sometime when I'm not training I could show you around?"

Tommy Oliver smiled this was exactly how he met his wife Kimberly Heart. His son smiled as well "I'd love that, what's your name?"

"I'm Sally" Sally told him.

"I'm Jason Oliver" Jason told her and the two shook hands before he and his father walked off.

Jayden walked over to Amelia "How are you dear?"

"Fine" Amelia told him "Man I couldn't land a blow to him."

"Well he is the son of Tommy Oliver" Mentor Ji told her "One of the best fighters and even the best Power Ranger."

Amelia, Tai, Kyle, Max, and Sally gasped the man they had just met was the best Power Ranger? That man had to be good.

Tommy Oliver had decided to go home while his son stayed behind for a while. Seeing the spar made Daemon seem happy "So he was able to tie against her, now her Digimon abilities nearly got him but I've noticed he had a Digimon ability too."

"Could he be half Digimon half human?" Myotismon asked.

"He might be" Daemon said "It would be bad if Leomon caught sight of him first."

"So" DeviDayumon asked "What's the plan?"

"Leave this next move to me...Moogers, test that boy!" Daemon ordered.

Jason was by himself when the Moogers appeared surrounding him. The young teenager looked around himself. He had heard that others got attacked by monsters but certainly not him. Jason looked at the Moogers "You're messing with the wrong guy!" he warned them.

Then the Moogers attacked. Quickly Jason ran at the Moogers. He then flipped in the air coming down onto one with a kick. He went flying while dropping his sword. Figuring out he'll need a weapon to take the Moogers down he grabbed the fallen weapon and then began attacking the Moogers. He kicked out at one then punched one before slicing the two. They fell down and more came at him but in the end they were no match for Jason Oliver. Once the last Mooger fell Jason looked around "Was that all you got?"

Daemon turned to Myotismon "Now bring the boy to me!"

Myotismon nodded "As you command Lord Daemon."

Myotismon vanished and soon found Jason still alone. Jason saw the vampire whom looked at him "What do you want?"

"I want whatever Lord Daemon wants and that's you!" Myotismon declared.

Jason looked at Myotismon "I'm not sure who you are but I'll never follow you!"

"You have no choice!" Myotismon said "**Grizzly Wing!**"

With this Myotismon unleashed his bats at the young teenager.

Jason braced himself as the bats hit him but unlike Myotismon's true enemies, the bats formed a cage around Jason Oliver and the two were gone before anyone could arrive to help. The next thing Jason knew was that he was facing a huge demon like monster.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"I am Daemon" Daemon declared "And you have been chosen to be my evil Crimson Ranger!"

"No!" Jason shouted but Daemon was able to cast a spell upon the youth.

The next thing Jason did was stand before Daemon.

"I was right" Daemon said "You have the D.N.A of the Royal Knight Kentaurosmon! So rise!"

With this Jason's Digimon D.N.A became active and Daemon's evil power formed the new and evil Crimson Ranger. The Crimson Ranger looked like a normal Digimon Ranger with a Crimson color and the only difference was that he had the Crest of Destiny on a golden yellow shield. Sure the Crimson Ranger had his tail but his helmet looked like Kenturosmon's visor. Now even though Kentaurosmon had no claws, he also had three long claws on each of his hands.

"And now my servants!" Daemon announced "Our own Digimon Ranger...The evil Crimson Ranger."

"I am at your command" Jason told the Digimon.

"Good because it's time to attack the Digimon Rangers" Daemon said an evil grin on his face "And I have the perfect plan."

He turned to DeviDayumon "You must battle the Digimon Rangers."

DeviDayumon smiled "As you command!"

She walked out to prepare to fight the Digimon Rangers. Daemon turned to the Crimson Ranger while she's going, I want you to pay a visit to the Digimon Ranger HQ and destroy Leomon."

Jason bowed "As you wish."

With this Jason left. In minutes he found the Digimon Ranger HQ. He easily made it inside startling Izzy "What the?"

Leomon knew something was up as well "Who are you?"

Jason held out his claws "You'll find out Leomon! I've come to destroy you!"

"Wait just a minute" Leomon said "You're under Daemon's spell! We can help you."

"Tentomon! Digi-" a whack to the neck from the Crimson Ranger knocked Izzy out.

"Oh" Tentomon muttered looking at Izzy "This isn't good."

The Crimson Ranger turned to Leomon "To defeat you, I must freeze you! **Icy Breathe!**"

With this the Crimson Ranger shot out an icy cold move at Leomon freezing him solid. The Crimson Ranger let Leomon be while announcing to Daemon "LordDaemon! Leomon's been destroyed!"

"Good" Daemon announced "Move on to phase two of our plan."

"As you command!" Jason announced.

Meanwhile the Digimon Rangers had the strangest feeling that Leomon or someone in their lives had been killed. They immediately rushed into the Digital World. There they were confronted by DeviDayumon.

"DeviDayumon!" Amelia shouted.

The evil DeviDayumon smiled waiting for the Digimon Rangers to morph and Tai ordered it "Digivice's"

"**Go-Go Digital!**" The five Digimon Rangers shouted.

There was a bright flash of light as the Digimon Rangers gained their coruspective colors, they gained their ears, tails, and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

The five were going to square off when Daemon gave DeviDayumon the single.

"And now" DeviDayumon began "Time for me to grow!"

With this DeviDayumon grew to her monsterous height.

"Okay" Tai muttered "How did she do this even though she wasn't defeated?"

"Good question" Amelia said "But let's not stand here."

"She's right we've got work to do" Sally said.

"Time to show DeviDayumon her days are numbered!" Tai Jr shouted "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Digimon Rangers piled into their Evolution Digizords.

They looked at DeviDayumon "Let's see how you like this Digimon Rangers...Darkness Rythem!"

She played her guitar weapon and it sent multiple blasts at the Evolution Digizords.

The blasts hits all of the Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew from all five Zords. All of the Digimon Rangers were rocked in their cockpits and even sparks were flung inside.

"Oh-man does she know how to take us out" Tai Jr began "Digimon Rangers we need D.N.A Digivolve now!"

"Right!" Kyle and Max shouted.

"Were on it" Sally said.

"Say the words Tai!" Amelia said.

"Then Rangers get ready! Now!"

The Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A slot zone then the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in their cockpits and the transformation began.

. Then the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

The Digimon Megazord squared off against DeviDayumon.

"So it's just you and me?" DeviDayumon asked she didn't see Jason yet but she had the feeling he was going to arrive soon all she had to do was stall them until Jason got there.

She charged the Digimon Megazord with her Kunai. The Digimon Megazord raised it's left claw blocking her dagger but then she kicked the Digimon Megazord and it backed away. She tried to use her dagger again and once again the Digimon Rangers blocked it. She then brought out her guitar weapon and smashed it onto the Digimon Megazord's chest. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as it stumbled but refused to fall. Then she rewarded the Digimon Megazord with two more slashes with her Kunai. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord causing it to back away.

"We've got to act fast!" Sally declared "Let's try a **Dragon Wheel!**"

The Digimon Megazord preformed a great Dragon Wheel and it hit DeviDayumon square in the chest causing sparks to fly from her as she went flying and rolling onto the ground.

"Nice one!" Amelia shouted to Sally.

"Not finished yet" DeviDayumon shouted "**Darkness Rythem!**"

Her attack hit the Digimon Megazord multiple sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord even inside the cockpit. The Digimon Megazord stumbled and refused to fall.

"Enough of this" Tai Jr declared he turned to Amelia "IT's time to freeze her!"

"You got it!" Amelia shouted "One **Heaven's Charm** coming her way!"

With this the Digimon Megazord sent out it's Heaven's charm at DeviDayumon the attack hits stunning her as muliple sparks fly from her.

"And now" Tai Jr began "Now let's finish her off once and for all!"

But it was Sally whom saw the Crimson Ranger first.

"Guys hold on!" She shouted "Do you see what I see?"

"A sixth Ranger?" Tai Jr asked "I wasn't aware of it."

"Me ether" Amelia confessed.

Jason then eyed the Digimon Megazord then just like his father jumped onto the Digimon Megazord's head the made his way to the cockpit. Amelia knew what was coming "Did anyone lock the door?"

"Nonsence he must me an ally" Max told her.

Boy would he be proven wrong as even Kyle and Amelia knew something wrong was up with the new Ranger. They abandoned their positions and tried to keep the door closed but the Crimson Ranger was too strong. He opened or rather blasted the door open.

"Surprise!" Jason shouted taking Sally, Tai, and even Max by surprise as he started to attack the Digimon Rangers inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord's head as the Crimson Ranger attacked the other five Digimon Rangers. Eventually he threw them out of the Cockpit. Two by two they fell out of the Digimon Megazord. First to come out were Max and Sally, the second to come out was Amelia and Kyle, then Tai Jr was thrown out last. Everyone except for Amelia landed on their backs as the Crimson Ranger soon joined them.

"I'm guessing he's not on our side" Max muttered.

"No allied ranger would throw us outside like that" Kyle told him.

"And now" the Crimson Ranger began "It's time to meet your doom!"

With this he charged in Amelia ducked a swipe from the evil Crimson Ranger. She watched as Sally and Max tried to get out of the way but failed as they were kicked aside. Amelia came at him swiping her claws. He caught her claws then slapped her in the face causing her to flip backwards but went on all fours. The slap stunned her a bit but Kyle came in swiping at him the Crimson Ranger ducked but swiped at Kyle taking him down as sparks flew from him. Sally jumped into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She whipped out her Diamond Storm attack at the Crimson Ranger as Max took aim "**Blue Blaster!**"

The two attacks roared over to the Crimson Ranger but he ducked and dodged the blasts then smiled "Then take my attack **Inferno Frost!**"

He was supposed to attack with arrows but instead his claws sent out ranged blast at Max and Sally. The two Digimon Rangers fell backwards as sparks flew from the two. They fell backwards.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

He sent out his attack at the Crimson Ranger but the Crimson Ranger avoided it as Amelia recovered from her shock "**Lighting Claw!**"

The Crimson Ranger avoided the Sticky Nets and caught Amelia's lighting claw in his own. He then slashed her and Kyle away sparks flew from them but Amelia wasn't taken out yet. She came at him clashing her claws but Jason avoided her slashes punched her a few times before slicing her and once again sparks flew.

"Stay down White Ranger!" Jason ordered "Or I'll make you stay down with these "**Inferno Frost!**"

He shot arrows at Amelia and Kyle from his claws. The force of the blow sent Kyle and Amelia backwards with Kyle rolling and Amelia landing on all fours skidding backwards.

"You think you're so tough?" Tai Jr demanded "Then take me on!"

Jason grinned underneath his helmet as he pulled out a dagger "With pleasure!"

The dagger hit's Tai in his chest sparks flew and the Red and Crimson Rangers go at it. For a while the two were even but it soon proved that Tai was out of his league. The Crimson Ranger had far better experience in fighting than he had. Tai thought that Amelia might be the only one to match him but he had clobbered her too. With two punches to Tai's head causing Tai to back away a bit the two locked for a bit before the Crimson Ranger easily broke up the lock and nail Tai a double punch to his chest.

Tai fell backwards rolling on the ground.

"Tai!" The Digimon Rangers shouted.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked him.

"I've had better" Tai said.

"And now" Jason said he then gathered in a huge crimson blast "**Crimson Wave!**"

He unleashed it upon the Digimon Rangers. The wave rushed over the Digimon Rangers and causing them all to fly backwards sparks flying from their chests. Most rolled a bit before stopping but Amelia was on all fours once again.

"Hard to kill aren't you?" Jason demanded at the White Digimon Ranger whom stood on her two feet "I will continue to fight you! Even if it takes my last breathe to beat you!"

"That can be arranged" the Crimson Ranger said as he stabbed down at Amelia but she rolled out of the way and once again the Crimson Ranger was surrounded. This time Amelia tried to act faster but for some odd reason he was too fast for her. He answered as they clashed claws again as he had beaten the other Digimon Rangers back again.

"You're a mere Champion Level Digimon, I'm a Mega Level, there's a difference!" The Crimson Ranger bragged.

"What?" Amelia asked "Mega!"

This was Jason's big break as he gave her double kick to the chest she backed away but not before he preformed a nice jump kick to her chest as well. Amelia flew backwards but skillfully landed on all fours. She was with her friends.

"Honestly" the Crimson Ranger bragged "What can you five do? You're best fighter is a Champion Level if she can't beat me the rest of you can't bother"

"Oh yeah?" Sally and Max asked.

"I think I'm telling the truth!" Jason told them then he gathered up his own ball "And now for my greatest attack **Icy Breathe!**"

He attacked the other Digimon Rangers with a powerful icy wind. A series of sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as they were flung backwards. The Evil Crimson Ranger laughed at the Digimon Ranger's predictament.

"He's too tough" Tai said "We have to regroup."

With this Tai Jr and the other Digimon Rangers made it to their HQ where Izzy was coming around.

"What hit me?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"What happened here?" was Sally's response.

"It's like an icy cold chill appeared" Amelia said "Man it's cold in here!"

Izzy turned to see the Digimon Rangers "Rangers!"

It was then Tai noticed Leomon frozen solid "Leomon!"

"Izzy" Amelia began "We got trouble!"

"Yeah" Max began "Some Crimson Ranger."

"He broke into our Zords and kicked our butts" Kyle told Izzy.

Izzy sighed turning to the Digimon Rangers "Then the Crimson Ranger was here as well."

"What for?" Tai asked.

"To obviously kill Leomon" Izzy answered.

"Leomon's not really dead" Tentomon explained "Rather that he's just frozen Solid. But he's alive though still."

Then the alarms in the Digimon Ranger HQ went off. There they turned to their version of the Viewing Globe and there they saw him the Crimson Ranger.

"That's him" Sally gasped.

"Well" Tai began "Looks like we have one crises we have to solve soon. But how can we defeat a Mega Level Ranger?"

"Oh dear" Izzy said "It's really cold in here!"

Tentomon nodded "It is! But what do you suggest Izzy?"

Izzy turned to the Digimon Rangers "We'll need to get a D.N.A sample from the Crimson Ranger. Then we can find out what Mega Level Digimon he is."

The Digimon Rangers now turned to the viewing globe watching the Crimson Ranger. They had finally came to an opponent that was going to be hard for them to win. They didn't even know who the Crimson Ranger's identity was.

**End of chapter!**

** The first part of Crimson with Evil arch is over. Can the Digimon Rangers thaw out Leomon? Can they find which Digimon, D.N.A is inside Jason? Find out in the upcoming chapters of Crimson with Evil!**

** Please leave a comment if you like the new evil Ranger. I know I took some ideas out of Green With evil but that will only be for this chapter. So bare with me.**

** Next chapter. Chapter 18: Crimson with Evil P2**


	19. Chapter 18: Crimson With Evil P2

Chapter 18: Crimson with Evil P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon. After Deker's decision to become allies to the Digimon Rangers and after Daemon's defeat. Tai Sr and Sora had been briefed about the current situation with the Demon Lord Daemon and the Dark Ocean. After their briefing Tai Sr. and Sora had left. Immediately the day after after Max and Kyle tied in their sparing match. The Digimon Rangers meet the legendary Tommy Oliver and his son Jason Oliver. After tying against Amelia, Jason is brought to Daemon and is made the Evil Crimson Ranger. After freezing Leomon, in the first battle that happened, Jason forces the good Digimon Rangers to retreat. Now the Digimon Rangers must face a foe stronger than any of their foes they face. You don't want to miss the second part of Crimson with Evil!_

In the Digimon Rangers HQ, The Digimon Rangers stood viewing the new evil Crimson Ranger. Thanks to his Digimon D.N.A he wasn't a Rookie nor was he a Champion Level. He was a Mega Level Digimon. Now the Digimon D.N.A inside their opponent wasn't known just yet. They didn't have Leomon to explain how to help them out. They had to rely on their second Mentor Izzy. Things were not going to look well at first but the Digimon Rangers knew what they had to do and it was to stop this evil Crimson Ranger.

"At this moment" Izzy explained to the group "This Crimson Ranger will be your most dangerous obstacle, the first thing to this mystery is to find out what Digimon D.N.A is inside our evil foe."

"How do we do that?" Max asked "He's stronger than all five of us!"

"It is a risky mission" Izzy told Max "But you all still have the courage. Right now we need that courage. We can't let Daemon's newest plan win."

"He's right" Tai Jr told Max with Amelia agreeing with her boyfriend with a shake of her head yes "It is our mission to stop Daemon's attacks. While I'll agree that the Crimson Ranger will be nearly impossible for us to defeat, but with careful planning with everyone working together, we will be able to defeat the Crimson Ranger!"

Amelia found herself smiling "That's the spirit Tai!"

She turned to her allies "He's right you know. We have to stop the Crimson Ranger."

Kyle and Sally understood by nodding and Max understood last "You're right Tai! Daemon might have the advantage with the stronger ranger, but if we all work together! We can defeat the Crimson Ranger."

Tai Jr looked around "So are you all ready for our greatest challenge?"

The Digimon Rangers all placed their hands together. They understood the risks before hand but now they had to take down a bigger threat the Crimson Ranger. Izzy stood up turning to the Digimon Rangers "Like I said all we need to do is find out what Digimon D.N.A is in the Crimson Ranger."

"Just how do we manage to do that?" Tai Jr asked.

"Now that I don't even know how to do that at the moment" Izzy said "But there is always options. Do you all remember the attacks he used on you?"

"Icy Breathe was the worst of his attacks" Amelia told him "Before that he used Inferno Frost."

"Hmm..." Izzy said in deep thought "At least we know he's a Mega Level Digimon and two of his attacks."

They looked at Izzy whom began typing "I'll set the computers to send all Mega Level Digimon...On the meantime, you may go back to the Real World and tell the Samurai Rangers this."

Sally understood "Right, if the Crimson Ranger attacks the Real World, the Samurai Rangers wouldn't be a match at all, heck we sure weren't."

Amelia turned "I'll talk to them and tell them what we were up against. Right now the Digital World is in danger and needs at least all of us on our toes."

Tentomon spoke up "She's right! I would think only one of you were to go."

Tai Jr turned to Amelia "Alright, sense you are the daughter of the two Samurai Rangers, we'll let you go and explain things to them."

Amelia turned to the others "I don't plan to be gone long!"

The Digimon Rangers turned to watch her go. Without any more words she was turning to the Digi-port when Izzy then turned "Sally why don't you go with her."

"Wha?" Sally asked.

Tentomon turned "But Izzy the others."

"We'll be staying here" Tai Jr said "I do see the reason why we should send another member while also I can see the reason on having everyone here, but another Ranger should be with Amelia just in case the Crimson Ranger does attack."

Now without any MORE words, Sally joined Amelia the two girls turned "Digi-Port open!"

With this the two girls appeared on Earth. Quickly Amelia and Sally made quick pace to the Shiba House.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean Daemon congratulated Jason his Crimson Ranger.

"Good job today Jason" Daemon told him "You've soundly defeated the other five Digimon Rangers."

"And" Jason said as he banged his fists together "I plan to destroy them one-by-one or five against one in order for you to escape from the Dark Ocean, Lord Daemon!"

"Good" Daemon said "But there is one other person we have to eliminate!"

Jason just stood there "I told you my Lord, I killed Leomon!"

"That's not what I meant" Daemon told him.

"Deker" Octoroo and DeviDayumon muttered.

"That's the guy" Daemon said turning to the Crimson Ranger "You see we had a powerful fine General known as Deker, but now he has decided to play traitor. I want you to find Deker and kill him."

The Crimson Ranger now understood "Right, I got you Lord Daemon!" He turned to DeviDayumon "But why don't you take care of him?"

"Oh-a-oh Deker is strong" Octoroo "If DeviDayumon or I were to try to fight him, he'd make us Octoroo and DeviDayumon bits."

Jason then turned "Alright then, I'm on my way to defeat this Deker."

With this the Crimson Ranger left.

"This time," Daemon stated calmly "Deker will die with regret."

Back on Earth Amelia, and Sally had just reached the Shiba House. They burst in the doors.

Hearing the doors burst open they were at once greeted by the six Samurai Rangers.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked Amelia and Sally whose eyes shown that something was up.

The girls were gasping for breathe sense they had ran to the Shiba House. Sure Amelia had ran and Sally ran to warm up but the two had never ran from the area the Digi-Port let them out and to the Shiba House which was a fair four miles.

Finally after catching their breathe it was Amelia that spoke the answer "We've got a major problem!"

"What is it?" Kevin asked "Daemon escaped."

"No" Sally said "Almost equal to that though."

Emily turned to Amelia as she said "Evil Ranger."

"Evil Ranger?" Antonio asked "Then that means there are six Digimon Rangers."

Amelia nodded "But this one is evil."

"What color is it?" Kevin asked.

"Crimson" Sally and Amelia said.

The two girls began to tell the Samurai Rangers what they had fought. When it was over the Samurai Rangers all glanced at one another with worried looks if this evil Crimson Ranger could solo the Digimon Rangers then he could easily defeat them.

"Do you have any idea whom this Crimson Ranger is?" Mia asked.

"Not yet" Amelia said "Nor do we know his Digimon D.N.A."

"All we know is that he's a Mega Level" Sally told them.

Jayden then noticed Amelia and Sally turning "Where are you two going?"

"Well" Amelia began "We have to get back to the Digital World, the other Digimon Rangers and I have to get back just in case the Crimson Ranger attacks."

Suddenly Mentor Ji just came in "Sorry to interrupt you, but I just saw this Crimson Ranger downtown and he was searching for Deker."

"Oh man Daemon must've sent him on Deker" Amelia sighed.

Sally turned to her "Then we must intercept the Crimson Ranger first."

She turned to Amelia whom nodded as she turned to her communicator "Tai!"

"Yes, Amelia?" Tai asked her.

"The Crimson Ranger's on Earth to attack Deker."

"We're on our way" Tai Jr responded "Come on Max, Kyle, we've got trouble."

Amelia and Sally turned to Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers "You might want to sit this one out."

"We'll try" Jayden told his daughter "Just be careful dear, an Evil Ranger won't think twice on not killing you."

"I think we already know that" Amelia sighed.

The two girls ran out towards where Mentor Ji spotted the evil Crimson Ranger. Carefully once Amelia and Sally's senses sensed the Crimson Ranger nearby the two girls shouted "Digivices! Go, Go, Digital!"

With this the two girl's Digivice Morphers sent out it's white light. The two girls gained their colors, White or Yellow. Then they grew their ears, tails and finally their claws."

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready" Amelia announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally announced as the two girls had now confronted the Crimson Ranger.

"So are you all alone?" The evil Crimson Ranger asked "Their is no contest between you two and me."

"We won't let you fight Deker" Amelia told him.

The evil Crimson Ranger laughed at the two girls "So you two are willing to risk your lives to defend a traitor?"

"He had a change of heart!" Sally declared as she and Amelia moved their claws ready for the fight that was to come "And we will fight you for it."

The Crimson Ranger let out a laugh "So White Digimon Ranger don't blame me if I wipe out all of your nine lives. And you Yellow Digimon Ranger you'll die as well!"

"Don't be sure until the fight starts" Amelia and Sally declared.

The three Digimon Rangers began to square off. Sadly as the fight looked like it was going to start it drove the attention of Bulk and Spike. Seeing the three Rangers looking at each other preparing for battle. The two civilians looked at the scene.

"Uh uncle Bulk?" Spike asked "Aren't they the same team?"

"Looks like it" Bulk said.

"Uh" Spike began as the White and Yellow Digimon Rangers tried to attack the Crimson Ranger only to have been driven back with one swipe. Sparks flew from the two Digimon Rangers "Why are they attacking each other?"

Bulk then remembered in his life about the first evil ranger that he and Skull encountered then turned "Uh Spike, perhaps we shouldn't train here, let's find someplace else."

The two retreat with Spike wondering why he was retreating that was until the Crimson Ranger took aim "**Inferno Frost!**"

Bulk and Spike heard this and watched as the evil Crimson Ranger fired ice spears out of his claws at them. The two knew they were in trouble but Amelia and Sally risked their lives taking the attacks in their chests. Sparks flew from the two female Digimon Rangers as they stumbled backwards.

"Go! Get out of here" Sally ordered the two civilians.

From just the second hit both girls were gasping for breathe but finally Amelia agreed "This Ranger my friend and I are fighting is the evil Crimson Ranger! Get some place safe."

Bulk and Spike ran for their lives as the Crimson Ranger turned to the ladies.

"Well now" the Crimson Ranger spoke "You two risks your lives for two civilians?"

"We will save any civilian" Amelia told him "That's what being a Power Ranger is all about saving lives!"

The Crimson Ranger burst out laughing "Those are all lies White and Yellow Digimon Rangers."

Amelia and Sally moved their claws as Sally pointed out towards him "You're crazy to think that!"

The Crimson Ranger just looked at the two girls. He then drew his claws positioning himself ready for them to fight him once again "Then come at me."

The two girls did. He ducked and quickly kicked Sally in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as she flew backwards landing on the ground. Once again Amelia was his challenge but like always, she wasn't a match to him. When they locked their claws together he swiftly broke the lock then expertly slashed Amelia right across her chest. Sparks flew from her as the force of the blow sent her sprawling backwards.

"Amelia!" Sally shouted.

"I'm fine" Amelia told her.

"Not for long!" the Crimson Ranger told them he then gathered up a huge wave "**Crimson Wave!**"

The powerful wave attack rushes over Amelia and Sally. Multiple sparks flew from the White and Yellow Digimon Rangers as it forces them backwards nearly reverting the two girls back into their human forms. Amelia was still on all fours, with Sally nearly knocked out and laying on the ground.

The Crimson Ranger made his way over to the downed Rangers raising his claws "Did you two really think you had a chance against me? Now you will all die."

Even though she was hurt really bad Amelia wasn't going to give up. Even though she knew the Crimson Ranger had the level advantage she wasn't going to surrender. She had been taught in the ways of a Samurai. Even as she struggled to get onto her two feet, the evil Crimson Ranger felt her staring at him and her determination. Feeling her determination made him turn to her. He turned "You shall be the first one to die White Digimon Ranger."

"Bring it" Amelia hissed still trying to gain up her strength.

He walked over to her the brutally kicked her in her chest as she had managed to get onto her two feet. She was now on all fours against this time in sitting up.

"Perfect" the Crimson Ranger told her raising his claws and deliberatly aiming it at them at her heart "And now death number one."

"Back off Crimson Ranger!" a voice sounded and Amelia knew it was Tai Jr.

The heroic Red Digimon Ranger came in with a jump kick but the Crimson Ranger simply lifted his arms up blocking him and forced Tai Jr back whom brought his claws up ready for a defense posture "Are you okay Amelia?"

"I will be now" Amelia said as the Red Digimon Ranger helped his girlfriend onto her two feet "Thanks to you."

"No problem" Tai Jr said "Sorry we're late ever sense the Crimson Ranger attack our HQ even after you and Sally left the Digi-Port was slower than normal."

"That's okay" Amelia told him as Max helped Sally to her feet "Are you okay Sally?"

"Man what hit us?" Sally asked rubbing her forehead.

"His Crimson Wave did" Amelia answered "I know I barely had the strength to get onto my two feet after that hit me."

"Give it up Digimon Rangers" the Crimson Ranger told them "You're no match to me!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr shouted "Guys, the girls have been fighting against the Crimson Ranger for a while now, I'd rather not have them take too many more hits."

"Right" Max said understanding his leader.

Kyle also understood "Right, even though we know Amelia will continue to fight, Sally's been pretty much nearly wiped out."

"That I won't deny" Sally said.

The Crimson Ranger turned "You will try to protect your female companions and like them you shall fail."

"We'll see about that!" was the response from the three boys.

The Crimson Ranger prepared himself for the five-on-one battle "Then come at me and prepare to meet the end of your lives."

Tai Jr, Max, Kyle, Amelia, and Sally got into position and charged the evil Crimson Ranger. Quickly Jason jumped up punching Kyle and Max aside. He came at Tai Jr but the Red Digimon Ranger brought up his claws protecting himself. Then Tai Jr swiped at the Crimson Ranger but Jason ducked then tried to use his opponent's weight against him to flip him into the air but Tai expected this and jumped backwards.

"Nice try" Tai Jr told him.

Jason looked at Tai Jr but the Red Ranger wasn't expecting a kick to his chest causing the Red Digimon Ranger to stumble "So is that how you want to play?" Tai asked "**Rock Propeller!**"

With his claws glowing red he slashed out but the evil Crimson Ranger was prepared for this he expertly blocked the attack without damage then just like he did to Amelia broke the lock with ease then slashed Tai Jr once, no twice! Each time sparks flew from the Red Digimon Ranger before a third slash took him down rolling backwards. The Crimson Ranger then turned his attention to the girls sense they were well opened.

With an expert slash he strikes the two girls with one blow sparks flew and the two backed away then he aims his claws "Then it's time for an **Inferno Frost!**"

He flung a powerful ice arrows at the two girls. Amelia and Sally watched and nicely flipped over the ice arrows.

"So you dodged those?" The Crimson Ranger demanded then he gathered up an ice ball "Then be frozen solid! **Icy Breathe!**"

Ice was then flung over towards the two Digimon Rangers. The girls tried their best NOT to be frozen solid but a few sharp ice shards strikes them causing sparks to fly from them and the two to be on the ground with their arms and legs frozen.

"Amelia, Sally!" Max shouted.

"Tai, we could use some fire over here!" Sally shouted as Amelia tried to break her arms and legs out of their icy prison.

"Coming right up!" Tai shouted "Pyro-"

Tai would be int erupted by the Crimson Ranger whom took him in surprise and with two powerful swipes causing sparks to fly from the Red Digimon Ranger, knocked him down onto the ground.

"That's it!" Max and Kyle shouted then Max turned to Kyle "Kyle you go first!"

"You got it!" Kyle shouted "**Sticky Nets!**"

He shot out nets at the Crimson Ranger whose claws easily cut the electrical nets.

"My turn!" Max shouted "**Blue Blaster!**"

Max unleashed his attack but the Crimson Ranger easily cut this attack down then forms another wave "Now time to face what put your two ladies in deep pain **Crimson Wave!**"

The wave rushes over Max, Kyle, and even Tai, sparks fly from the three Digimon Rangers as it forces them towards the two girls. For a while the three Digimon Rangers were having trouble getting up.

"Man Amelia and Sally weren't kidding, his moves hurt!" Max muttered.

The Crimson Ranger stood unharmed "Is that all you Digimon Rangers got, now prepare to be frozen together!"

He brought out his hands aiming them "And now it's time to die! **Icy Breathe!**"

He shot out his ice powered attack but purple sword blast managed to melt the ice and Deker was in front of the downed Digimon Rangers.

"Deker!" Tai Jr shouted "He's came for you!"

Deker turned to the Digimon Rangers "Never thought I'd see the day you guys struggle, but like I said, I came to help you Digimon Rangers out if you needed it and today you certainly did."

The Crimson Ranger turned to Deker "So you're the traitor they call Deker, it took you a while enough to come to the aide of the Digimon Rangers."

Deker turned to the Digimon Rangers "I'm guessing he's not your ally."

"How can you tell?" Amelia asked Deker "By our injuries and our position."

Deker turned to the Crimson Ranger "You said someone sent for me."

"That's right" Jason declared "Lord Daemon is furious that you betrayed him."

Deker stood up "I've had a change of heart! You nor Daemon can change that!"

"Then" Jason began getting ready to fight Deker "Then I'll just have to put you down!"

Deker noticed the Red Digimon Ranger trying to stand up as Tai spoke "Deker! Stand down, the Crimson Ranger's powers are Mega Level!"

Deker turned to the Red Digimon Ranger "None the less, I must accept his challenge, your whole entire group is not doing well,"

Deker turned to the Crimson Ranger "If you want a fight Crimson Ranger, then bring it on!"

The Crimson Ranger turned to Deker "Do as you will, Time to face the consequences of your actions."

The two got into position. Deker then sent a silent wink at Tai Jr and he caught it and understood what was going to happen. While he was fighting against the Crimson Ranger, then Tai was to free Amelia and Sally.

The Crimson Ranger charged first and Deker waited watching his opponent. Deker then raised his sword Urumasa and it clashed against the claws of the evil Crimson Ranger. For a while the two would have an incredible battle. Each of the fighters were holding their own. Which was surprising to the Digimon Rangers for a while Deker was able to match up against the Evil Crimson Ranger, but eventually the evil Crimson Ranger would kick Deker's left arm making his opponent miss him by inches which allowed Jason to whirl around giving Deker another kick to the chest. Then he slashed out at Deker. Sparks flew from Deker but the Nighlok refused to give up as they clashed weapons.

"You're not bad Crimson Ranger" Deker told him "But you're evil ways will be your downfall."

This made Jason angry as Deker broke the grip and rewarded the Crimson Ranger a blow to his chest but the golden yellow shield proved that it was a shield and protected him.

"What?" Deker asked as Jason then performed a powerful kick to Deker's chest once again. The Nighlok General stumbled backwards.

The Evil Crimson Ranger then took aim "**Inferno Frost!**"

Deker heard this and avoided the attack all together. Jason watched with amazement as Deker's sword Urumasa unleashed purple blasts at him. The Crimson Ranger didn't know what was going on and the attack strikes him causing sparks to fly from him.

"Not bad, Deker!" Jason declared "But now it's time to take this...**Crimson Wave!**"

Now it was Deker's turn to see the wave come at him but Deker slices out at the Crimson Wave slicing it in half.

"What the?" Jason asked.

Watching the fight even Daemon was amazed on how powerful Deker was against the evil Crimson Ranger.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "We told you Deker was good."

"A little too good for my liking, he's actually matching up to a Mega Level Digimon's strength!"

"Only because Deker hasn't suffered a major Mega Level attack my Lord" Myotismon said "Mark my word Lord Daemon! Deker will be finished."

Daemon nodded "He had better fall."

The evil forces watched what was going on.

Back at the battle Myotismon would be proven right, despite Deker being able to almost match the evil Crimson Ranger's blows the Crimson Ranger was so much faster and stronger than he was in the end. Soon Jason was doing laps around Deker scoring blows sparks flew each time Deker was struck by the attack.

"And now" Jason began "**Inferno Frost!**"

This time Jason's attack would strike Deker in right shoulder and another arrow struck him in the stomach. Sparks flew from Deker and he stumbled.

"And now" Jason began as he saw Deker stumbling "Time for my greatest attack, **Icy ****Breathe!**"

Deker saw the attack coming at him and with his last minute strength managed to stop the ice attack.

"So you survived that" The Crimson Ranger began "That was what I expected from you Deker!" the evil Ranger jumped and slashed Deker right on his right shoulder. Sparks flew and Deker fell.

"And now" Jason began as he towered over Deker "It's time for you to die!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Tai Jr shouted.

A big fire attack rushed over towards the Crimson Ranger whom at the last minute managed to dodge the attack and jump away facing the freed Digimon Rangers.

"So are you ready for round two?" The Crimson Ranger asked.

The Digimon Rangers looked at each other and nodded, they had to force the Crimson Ranger to retreat. He certainly was powerful plus Deker was in need of medical attention. Therefor they would have to break rule number two never escalate a fight unless the villains forced them too, which in this case they did.

"We need Evolution Digizord Power now!" Tai Jr shouted.

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

The Digimon Rangers piled into their Evolution Digizords.

"Alright Digimon Rangers" Tai began "It's time to bring the Evolution Digizords together! D.N.A Evolution!"

"You said it Tai!" was the response from all four Digimon Rangers.

All five Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers into the D.N.A zone in their cockpits and the transformation began.

Then the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

When the Digimon Rangers got into the Digimon Megazord, Jason was in for a big surprise.

He just stood his ground looking at the huge robot in front of him. The Digimon Megazord just looked down at the Crimson Ranger as if the Digimon Rangers were going to talk to him. Instead of talking the Crimson Ranger gathered up a huge wave "**Crimson Wave!**"

"He dares to attack us?" Kyle asked.

"I guess he does" Amelia said

Sally then understood "Then let's reflect his blast right to him!"

Tai liked the way she sounded "Good call Sally, we can do it without Starmon though."

He turned to Kyle "If I'm not mistaken you've upgraded your Spiking Strike attack right?"

"You got it!" Kyle replied "One **Spiking Strike** attack coming up!"

With this the Digimon Megazord unleashed a purple spike at the Crimson Wave attack. Sense Kyle upgraded it he was able to reflect the Crimson Wave right back at Jason. The attack hits and rushes over the Crimson Ranger. Sparks flew as the Crimson Ranger falls backwards. He gets up easily "You haven't seen the last of the Crimson Ranger!"

With this the Crimson Ranger left with the Digimon Megazord looking down at the place the Crimson Ranger was. When the Digimon Rangers were sure he was gone they went down to check on Deker.

"Deker!" Tai shouted "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Deker said "Thanks to you guys pitching in at the last second."

The Nighlok General seems to stumble even as he went into his half human form.

Max and Tai caught him.

"Let me go" Deker pleaded with them.

"We can't let you go" The Red Digimon Ranger told Deker "Not with your injuries!"

"But where can we take him?" Amelia asked "The Digital World will only allow us to go into it but not Deker."

"We'll have to talk to the Samurai Rangers" Tai told her "That way Deker will be protected."

Deker turned to the Digimon Rangers "I'm fine really."

"No" Amelia said "You've been injured by the Crimson Ranger...Leomon's been frozen and we've got to get back to the Digital World as soon as we can."

"We're all injured a bit" Max reminded her "The Crimson Ranger had us on our toes."

So the Digimon Rangers headed to the Shiba House where Jayden and Emily saw Deker.

"Oh-my-gosh!" Mia shouted seeing the Digimon Rangers whom looked warned out with Max and Kyle supporting Deker "What happened?"

"Like Mentor Ji said" Amelia said "The Evil Crimson Ranger tried to attack Deker. Sally and I tried to hold him off till the others arrived."

"Even then he kicked our butts again" Max muttered.

"Man this Crimson Ranger must be powerful" Jayden said looking at Deker "If he was able to nearly defeat Deker."

"The Digimon Rangers themselves have the hardest part" Deker told him "And they have to deal with Daemon's newest plot. It is their hardest tasks. I'm pleased to actually call myself an ally to you Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers."

"We'll take care of him" Emily offered "It's the least we can do."

"Well now mom and dad" Amelia began "We have to get back to the Digital World and help protect it from the Crimson Ranger...We know he will be back."

With Jayden and Emily looking worried for their daughter's safety for the first time in their lives, the Digimon Rangers headed back to the Digital World. Deep down Jayden and Emily had the worst feeling. They hoped that worse feeling wouldn't come.

**End of chapter!**

** Part two of Crimson with Evil is over. Many more parts to come! Will our heroes find out who the Crimson Ranger is? Can they find out what Digimon D.N.A is inside him? Can they unfreeze Leomon? Find out in Chapter 19: Crimson With Evil P3**


	20. Chapter 19: Crimson With Evil P3

Chapter 19: Crimson With Evil P3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, the evil Demon Lord Daemon had sent his own evil Digimon Ranger to Earth in order for him to kill Deker. Amelia and Sally attempt to hold off their Mega Level opponent but are no match. Before the evil Crimson Ranger can finish the two girls off Tai Jr, Max, and Kyle arrive and attempt to stop him. When all five Digimon Rangers failed to defeat Jason, Deker appears and tries to fight him off also to fail after a long fought fight. The Digimon Rangers only had their break when they used the Digimon Megazord and forced Jason to retreat. Can our heroes reveal some clues about the Crimson Ranger? Find out in Crimson With Evil P3!_

The Digimon Rangers had returned to their HQ. Leomon was still frozen solid. The Digimon Rangers had terrible run ins with the Crimson Ranger. Their two encounters with the evil Ranger really had them on edge. They had only won their second battle against the Crimson Ranger by their Digimon Megazord. They knew that if they had Zords it was only a matter of time before the Crimson Ranger did. Izzy was typing away trying to find a device that could help the Digimon Rangers out.

"This isn't good" Izzy said as Tentomon returned with the results on Amelia and Sally's condition sense the two were nearly killed in the second battle against the Crimson Ranger.

"How are they?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon turned "The two girls are really worn out, it'll take quite awhile for them to regain their strength and energy."

Tai Jr turned to see Amelia get up "Amelia dear! You should take it easy."

"I won't rest until the evil Crimson Ranger is defeated or brought to our side" she told him.

She then knelt onto the ground and it was then Tentomon came at her aide with Tai holding onto her as the insect explained "You need to get up your energy and rest! I understand on how saving the world is to you but you've got to rest! If you continue when you're not at full strength or have the complete energy, the Crimson Ranger will kill you!"

"But they need me and Sally to stand a chance" Amelia told him.

"Without all of us in our peak Amelia, we will all be destroyed. Please dear rest a bit, this is the time for planning" Tai told his girlfriend.

The teenaged girl that was trained as a Samurai sighed, Tentomon and her boyfriend had a point. Sadly she turned nodding.

Tai felt bad for the girl as he was at her side "Amelia...I understand what you want to do and help us out but I care for you a lot dear, I can't see you get killed when you're not even at full strength."

She looked at him and he could've sworn he saw her cat ears drop in her sadness. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him "We'll defeat Daemon's newest plan, we won't let him win"

She smiled Tai Jr was like all the heroic guys her Aunt Mia had always told her about when she was younger. She allowed him to hold her in an embrace "Rest now dear."

She looked at him and smiled "Alright."

She felt better when he held onto her in a loving embrace. She turned to Sally whom looked up at her "The two are right you know."

Amelia nodded smiling she turned to her friends "Alright, Sally and I will rest a bit to regain our energies and strength."

"And we'll concentrate on finding out clues on who the Crimson Ranger is and...Other things like what Digimon D.N.A lie inside him."

"Alright guys" Sally said smiling she turned to Amelia "Let's get some rest and build up our strength and energy."

Amelia just followed Sally her cat ears vanished.

"Was that a common thing?" Tai Jr asked Izzy.

Izzy nodded "Remember your Digimon D.N.A maybe docile and sleeping but in certain conditions that ten percent can make ears and tails pop out but in worse conditions have you turn into your Digimon form. Amelia must've felt pretty bad."

"I could tell she was" Max admitted for Tai "I mean it's understandable, our team needs her most of all."

"But she's not in shape to fight" Kyle told Max "Even if we are all risking our lives, it must be that we risk our lives together! In order to do that, we must be at our full peak."

The two girls sighed at their luck as they sat down on a coach.

"Man" Sally sighed "I know how you were feeling Amelia, I got the same amount of damage you did."

"If the guys hadn't shown up, we would've been killed" Amelia said remembering as the Crimson Ranger tried to finish her off first but the guys came in she remembered her father Jayden telling her "Don't think on the negatives, think of a way to defeat an invincible opponent.

Besides she had seen Uncle Kevin try to rush thing when he was injured. It didn't work out so well for him. She then understood that it wouldn't go well with her ether. She just laid on the couch trying to think on how to defeat the Crimson Ranger. Sally also just lay on her couch she too wanted to find a way. Their most strongest fighter by far was Amelia and Amelia couldn't even land a finger on the Crimson Ranger due to how different their levels were.

While their female friends rested to gain up their energies and strength, the boys tried their best to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile Jason arrived in Daemon's area. The Crimson Ranger looked at the Demon Lord.

"So you failed to defeat Deker" Daemon growled.

"Lord Daemon!" Jason began "I didn't fail, I did defeat him but before I could give him the fatal blow, the others-"

"Summoned their Digimon Megazord I know!" Daemon replied.

He stopped "However we have placed Deker out of action for quite a while."

The Crimson Ranger looked at Daemon "If you want my Lord, I'll finish Deker off now!"

Daemon stopped and thought about it "I might just let you do that, but those other Digimon Rangers have to be killed first and you'll destroy them today."

Jason stood up "As you wish!"

He was about to go when Daemon turned to him "Sooner or later you will destroy them. Once you find them destroy them and don't come back till you drag their bodies to me."

"As you wish!" Jason replied.

With this the Evil Crimson Ranger left.

"The Digimon Rangers will finally fall today" Daemon told Myotismon and Cherrymon.

"Oh-a-oh Hopefully" Octoroo told him "But you didn't give the Crimson Ranger a Zord, without the Zord, the Digimon Rangers can form the Digimon Megazord."

"You don't think I planned for this?" Daemon asked him.

"Oh-a-oh, you already have a master plan?" Octoroo asked him.

Daemon turned wrapping his arms around himself "Of course, it's time that we put the pressure on the Digimon Rangers."

The Demon Lord turned viewing his surroundings "For today when the Digimon Rangers fight him, his Zord will be known!"

The Demon Lord walked away as if he knew his evil Digimon Ranger would finish the job.

The Demon Lord watched anxiously knowing that the Digimon Rangers just couldn't compete the the power of the evil Crimson Ranger. Perhaps it was time to destroy the Digimon Megazord but he didn't see any weaknesses as the first Megazord did. But he saw that it's strength was only Ultimate and the Zord he gave the Crimson Ranger was Mega.

"Digimon Rangers, you will all fall today."

The evil Crimson Ranger headed out to finish off what he started and that was to destroy the other Digimon Rangers.

As the evil Crimson Ranger continued his war path good Digimon started to run before him.

Meanwhile Amelia was lying down on the couch. Tai took his time to check in on her "Are you okay dear?"

Amelia turned to Tai "I will be Tai,"

"Where's Sally?" Max asked.

"Why she was here with me" Amelia said looking around the room, sure enough Sally wasn't there.

She straightened up "Sally?"

Tai and Max held Amelia's arms "We'll look for her,"

Amelia got up "I'm a bit better now."

Even Tai was able to see Amelia's strength and energy levels back up "Alright, your energy and strength are back to normal, let's go find Sally."

The four Digimon Rangers met up with Izzy whom had the same reaction to the rest of the team.

"What?" he asked "Sally's missing?"

Max shook his head yes, "Amelia was in the room resting to gain her strength but Sally wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"This is bad!" Izzy said "Without her at full strength, she'll die."

"We're going to find her!" Tai announced.

"Rangers!" Izzy began he turned holding up an new invention "This device will tell us what the Crimson Ranger's Digimon D.N.A is."

The Digimon Rangers gasped they had just received thanks to Izzy one thing that could help them out.

"All we have to do is position this device and we'll be able to find out what Digimon D.N.A lies within our enemy."

"But what about Leomon?" Kyle asked.

"The ice is beginning to melt" Tentomon said "He'll be unfrozen soon."

"Then let's find Sally and quick" Tai said.

With this the four Digimon Rangers ran out to find Sally. Meanwhile Sally had been just by herself. She knew what she was doing was the wrong thing to do but even while she was walking she felt her strength and energy returning. Sometimes one had to be alone and she was experiencing it right now. She still had no idea who the Crimson Ranger was.

While she was walking around she heard other Digimon screaming! She knew danger was around. She followed the screams and saw the Crimson Ranger only she saw who he was.

"Jason Oliver?" Sally whispered to herself.

"Where are the Digimon Rangers now?" Jason asked a fearful Yokomon.

"Let her go!" Sally shouted.

Jason turned to see Sally "Oh its you."

Sally watches as Jason lets the Digimon go and they go fleeing before him. When Sally was sure she was alone she turned to Jason "So you're the Crimson Ranger."

"And you're Sally" Jason told her "Now if you value your life, you'll stand down."

"I know you're the Crimson Ranger" Sally told him grabbing onto her Digivice Morpher "And I can't let you continue your path!"

"Wait Sally!" a voice sounded and she turned to see Amelia, Tai Jr, Max, and Kyle.

"Jason?" Tai asked "What are you doing here?"

"You'll see soon enough" Jason said then in the Digimon Ranger's eyes morphed into the Crimson Ranger.

"The Crimson Ranger!" the five Digimon Rangers shouted in alarm.

"And now Digimon Rangers" Jason declared "It's time that I put you out of action permanently!"

He patiently waited for the Digimon Rangers to morph.

"I'm sorry" Sally told her friends "I just needed to be alone wasn't trying to run into him."

"No problem" Tai told her "But now we've got to try to stop Jason."

He held out his Digivice "I hope you girls are ready."

Amelia and Sally nodded "We've done enough recovering."

"Then let's do this" Tai said holding up his Digivice Morpher "Digivices!"

"Go, Go Digital!" the five Digimon Rangers shout.

With this their Digivice Morphers burst out with white light, as it gave the Digimon Ranger's their colors. They then grew their ears, tails and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai declared

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle said.

The five good Digimon Rangers squared off against the evil Crimson Ranger.

"So Digimon Rangers, get ready, for today you'll all be destroyed!" Jason promised "I must be victorious for my Lord."

"Like that's going to happen!" Tai Jr said.

The evil Crimson Ranger looked at the other Digimon Rangers "Then come at me!"

The Digimon Rangers got ready to attack.

"Lord Daemon!" Myotismon shouted as he turned to Daemon "The Crimson Ranger has finally made contact with the Digimon Rangers."

"Good" Daemon said "Those Digimon Rangers have finally met their match. In any words send down the PawnChessmon and Moogers to aide the Crimson Ranger."

Myotismon bowed "As you wish my Lord."

The Digimon Rangers squared off against the evil Crimson Ranger. Right before they were about to clash, Moogers and PawnChessmon appeared.

"I see" Jason told the two footsoliders "Lord Daemon sent you to help me, although I won't need it" he pointed to the Digimon Rangers "But get them!"

The Moogers and PawnChessmon charged the Digimon Rangers. The Digimon Rangers waisted no time in dispatching the PawnChessmon and Moogers. The Moogers and PawnChessmon were easily taken out but the Crimson Ranger was hard. With he broke the Amelia and Tai's formation before kicking them backwards. Tai hit the ground but Amelia recovered skillfully.

She then watched as the Crimson Ranger went to help out two PawnChessmon by intercepting Max and Kyle. He then punched Kyle down but double slashed Max. Sparks flew from the Blue Digimon Ranger as he was sent flying and landing on the ground. Two PawnChessmon gained up on Sally "**Diamond Storm!**" she shouted.

Her attack hits the two PawnChessmon and they fall down. Sally then sees two Moogers appearing from behind her quickly she jumps and cuts them down. Then two PawnChessmon grab her by the arms holding her down and preventing her movements "Let go!" She shouted.

She watched as the Crimson Ranger came at her claws drawn. Quickly he slices her twice sparks flew from her then he orders the PawnChessmon to release her which they did but not before he slashed her yet again. Sparks flew from Sally as she stumbled but not before the Crimson Ranger kicked her in the chest and she falls backwards rolling to her friends.

"Sally are you okay?" Max asked her.

The Yellow Ranger got up "Despite being slashed three times yes,"

"And now" the Crimson Ranger said "**Crimson Wave!**"

The wave rushes over the Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from them and the Digimon Rangers to fall backwards but Amelia still stood on all fours desperately trying to get up.

"When are you five going to learn?" the Crimson Ranger asked them "You're all too weak to face me."

"Jason" Amelia began "We will not stop fighting against Daemon and his forces!"

She stands up tall with Tai Jr standing at her side "That's right! Jason, you're under a spell!"

Jason watches as the beaten Digimon Rangers all stand up on their feet agreeing with Tai.

"Then I'll have to put you all down!" Jason declared "Prepare yourselves!"

The remaining PawnChessmon and Moogers charged and it was then Tai turned to his friends "Let's take these PawnChessmon and Moogers out."

"Can't argue with that logic" Kyle said.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Tai shouted taking down five PawnChessmon.

"**Lighting Claw!**" Amelia shouted as she went threw ten Moogers.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted taking down five more Moogers.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted taking down the last Ten Moogers.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted taking down the last three PawnChessmon.

The Crimson Ranger just holds his ground shaking his head "Way to go Digimon Rangers, you've just discovered that those PawnChessmon and Moogers were weak! And now let the real fight begin!"

He charged the good Digimon Rangers. To them he was a blur and easily knocked the Digiimon Rangers off their feet ether by punching or kicking them. He had to slash at Amelia whom did better against him.

"Not bad Amelia" Jason told her "But you're still too weak!"

Amelia looked at him as he broke threw the lock only for Amelia to block his again "I am trained as a Samurai!" Amelia told him "I won't back down from a fight no matter what!"

Jason broke the lock up then slashed her on her shoulder. Amelia stumbled as sparks flew from her. This was what he wanted and with his hand he pinned her against a tree. She looked at him as he leveled his left claw "And now what are you going to do?"

Amelia was pinned and her claws were around the tree she looked at him "First of all, I'm about to do something not in my character."

Jason just stared at her before taking her knees to his nuts. Quickly she back flipped avoiding his swipe then landed near her friends.

The Crimson Ranger recovered while looking at her "Lucky girl!"

He then took aim at the Digimon Rangers "**Inferno Frost!**"

His attack roars out and sends ice sickles from his claws. Sparks flew from the five Digimon Rangers as they backed away from his attack.

"And now" the Crimson Ranger began "To wipe you off you're feet! **Crimson Wave!**"

The wave rushes over the Digimon Rangers but they are all able to somehow dodge the huge wave. As if he was expecting this the Crimson Ranger continued to attack the other Digimon Rangers.

"Now, **Icy Breathe!**" the Crimson Ranger shouted.

His attack hits the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew as they are flung backwards. This time even though Amelia landed perfectly it was the first time she actually feel to the ground.

"Amelia!" Tai shouted thinking that the Crimson Ranger's attacks had finally did her in. For a while it sure looked like it had.

The other Digimon Rangers raced to their downed ally and it was then Tai noticed that Amelia was alive as she stirred trying to get onto all fours. "You're friend won't be alive for very long!" Jason promised "For she'll be the first to die."

He aimed his claws at her head but she found the strength to avoid the claws. She rolled underneath them and jumped back onto her two feet.

"You refuse to even die!" Jason told her.

"I'll continue to fight you" Amelia told him "Until you give me the fatal blow."

"We all will" Sally told him.

While the Digimon Rangers were fighting Izzy was out using his new device on the evil Crimson Ranger. Tentomon was inside the Digimon Ranger HQ when Leomon fully recovered from being frozen.

"Leomon!" Tentomon shouted "You're alive!"

"I sure am" Leomon told him "We've got to contact the Digimon Rangers, Daemon's created-"

"They already know" Tentomon told him "There is an evil Ranger out and he's kickig their butts."

Leomon turned to Tentomon "Get Izzy back in here!"

"Right!" Tentomon said as he flew off.

He found Izzy still trying to find out what Digimon D.N.A lied inside the Crimson Ranger.

"Tentomon! What is it?" Izzy asked.

"Leomon's free!" Tentomon shouted.

Izzy blinked "Alright, I'm coming in!"

Izzy ran in "Leomon!"

"It's nice to see you too Izzy" Leomon told him "And thanks to your quick action in defrosting me, I'm still alive, but the Digimon Rangers must be brought back here."

Izzy blinked "You know the Crimson Ranger's D.N.A?"

"I do" Leomon told him "And it's not a good thing, call the Digimon Rangers back now! While they have life still in them!"

Leomon's voice made Izzy understand the urgency right away. Tentomon flew to help Izzy.

Back in the battle, the Digimon Rangers tried to put up a fight but the Crimson Ranger's speed proved too much for them and once again he had them on the ground.

"And now" The Crimson Ranger began he drove his claws into the ground and a powerful Crimson blast came out of the ground.

Sparks flew as the attack connects to the Digimon Rangers and causes them to fall onto the ground. Then Jason saw the faint white glow as the Digimon Rangers turned back to their human forms.

The Crimson Ranger looks at the Digimon Rangers in their human forms. As if wondering whom to kill first. Normally the wisest choice to kill as the leader but he deemed the White Ranger the closest threat. So he walked over to Amelia whom looked at him even though she supposed she injured her arm.

He raised his claws "Like you said, you won't stop fighting me until you die, well I'll grant you you're wish!"

He slashed out at her neck but then the Digimon Rangers seemed to have vanished.

"What?" Jason asked "Come back you cowards!"

Unknown to him the Digimon Rangers had returned back to their HQ. With Amelia sighing out grateful that she was still alive.

"That was close" a voice sounded and the Digimon Rangers turn to see Leomon.

"LEOMON!" the Digimon Rangers shouted "You're free!"

Leomon let the Digimon Rangers hug him. He looked at the battered team.

"I know I caught you all at a bad time" Leomon said.

"And we need answers real quick" Tai said.

"AS you do" Leomon said.

He saw Amelia "Are you okay?"

"Not sure," Amelia said "I'm grateful that Izzy saved us in time, but"

Sally turned to Leomon "We also know who the Crimson Ranger is."

Leomon turned to her as she sighed "It's pretty much my fault the team is beaten up. I wondered out just to be alone."

Max turned to Sally "It's not your fault, had we not been there you could've been killed."

Leomon understood both Rangers "It's okay, right now we must compare notes."

The Digimon Rangers turned to him agreeing as Leomon made them sit on beds to once again build up their strength.

It was Sally whom turned "The Crimson Ranger is Jason Oliver?"

"What?" Izzy shouted in alarm "You don't mean to say THAT Jason Oliver? AS in the Son of Tommy Oliver?"

Leomon turned to Izzy wondering what he meant. Tentomon turned to Leomon answering him for Izzy "According to Ledgend, Tommy Oliver is the greatest Power Ranger of all. Just like his son Jason, he too fell under an evil Spell and nearly destroyed the first ever Power Rangers."

"How did they defeat him again?" Sally asked.

"They were able to release Rita's spell on Tommy" Izzy replied "By destroying the Sword of Darkness."

"But he doesn't have a sword" Tai muttered "But which means that if he's under an evil spell, there is a way to knock it off!"

Leomon turned "As you all know this Crimson Ranger is stronger than you all are put together. He is a Mega Level."

Amelia looked up "Man,"

"But you are doing what you can do to defend yourselves and try to defeat him" Leomon began "You can do this."

"But Leomon" Izzy said "We don't know what Mega Level Digimon he has."

"True" Leomon said "But I do know, just by his two attacks Inferno Frost and Icy Breathe."

The Digimon Rangers turned to this Leomon already knew whom the Crimson Ranger's D.N.A was?

Leomon turned "He's Kentaurosmon!"

This got Izzy gasping. Tentomon nearly fell to the ground stunned. It took a while for the Digimon Rangers to catch on as Leomon explained.

"Jason Oliver has the Digimon D.N.A of the Kentaurosmon, yes Kentaurosmon is a Mega Level Digimon but he's a Member of the Royal Knights."

"Royal Knights?" Amelia, Sally, Kyle and Max asked.

Then Amelia caught on "As in the same member as Magnamon?"

"The same one" Izzy said.

She gasped "So Jason's strength is a Mega Level only more powerful."

"A bit more" Leomon explained.

"Then how do we defeat him?" Tai asked.

"Just like the first Rangers defeated him, you must try to break this spell he has" Leomon said.

"Alright" Amelia said.

"But we don't have a conclusion on which makes the Crimson Ranger evil" Izzy said.

"True" Leomon said "Perhaps but I believe there is a cave of Darkness where there is the source of the Crimson Ranger's evil comes from."

"That would be a place Daemon will think the Crimson Ranger's evil spell comes from" Izzy said.

The Digimon Rangers were shocked their opponent was a powerful Digimon, one that had the D.N.A of a Royal Knight and that wasn't going to be easy to defeat. Most were shocked knowing this but they didn't let this stop them. They began to search for the place where Daemon was keeping a special object in so they can free the Crimson Ranger from Daemon's spell.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean, Daemon and his gang couldn't believe their eyes! The Crimson Ranger had the Digimon Rangers where he wanted them. He was going to kill the White one but they had teleported out of there.

Jason was waiting for Daemon's next order.

The Demon Lord was quite angry not at his followers or the evil Crimson Ranger. He was angry that good somehow got the Digimon Rangers to safety.

"I don't understand how the Digimon Rangers escaped with their lives!" Daemon shouted.

"Oh-a-oh Jason had them!" Octoroo shouted "If they hadn't teleported the girl would've been killed!"

DeviDayumon had returned to explain things more.

"My Lord, Leomon is still alive!" she hissed.

Daemon flustered with rage "How is this possible? I myself felt that the Crimson Ranger defeated him and even killed him."

"But somehow he survived being frozen!" DeviDayumon told him.

Daemon turned "So Leomon's back and he knows all of the Digimon that are in the Digital World."

He paused for a moment "So the Digimon Rangers live to see another day. Too bad the Digital World won't be along very much."

Myotismon liked what he was hearing and turned to the Demon Lord "Then you're."

"Exactly" Daemon declared "It's time to introduce Jason to his Zord."

He strolled up to the Dark Ocean mentally dialing in for the Crimson Ranger to hear him.

"Jason!" Daemon shouted "Are you ready to deal with the Digital World?"

"Been ready Lord Daemon!" Jason replied.

"Good" Daemon shouted "Now I shall give your Zord!"

With a powerful Dark burst of power, the skies above Jason turned Crimson Red then came the new Zord it looked like a huge Centar with Crimson red body armor all over it. On it's shoulder was a a Crossbow. It bared the Emblem of the Digi-Egg of Destiny.

"These are your Zords Crimson Ranger, Kentarousmon is you're Zord, use him well" Daemon shouted "And use your Digivice to awaken it!"

"You got it!" Jason replied he held up his Digivice Morpher "Kentarousmon Zord activate!"

With this Crimson Light filtered from the Crimson Ranger's Digivice Morpher and the Kentarousmon Zord was in his control.

"Now Kentarousmon" Jason ordered "Time to show the world you're true power!"

With this Kentarousmon Zord roared stomping onto the ground and charging the nearest Digimon City. There the Digimon looked up horrified to see a real Royal Knight but mechanical destroying the city. Every stomp the Kentarousmon Zord made sent earthquakes causing the good Digimon to fall back in surprise.

The Kentarousmon Zord raised two arms then destroyed two buildings. Sparks flew and more Digimon ran from it.

"Now" The Crimson Ranger laughed "Use your **Icy Breathe!**"

With this the Crimson Ranger's zord sent out it's Icy Breathe freezing entire buildings solid then shattering them with a well aim arrow. Sparks flew from the destroyed buildings.

In the Digimon Rangers HQ the alarms were going off.

"Guess who's back" Tai Jr sighed.

"That Crimson Ranger doesn't give up does he?" Max asked annoyed.

Leomon turned "It's not the Crimson Ranger alone this time."

The Digimon Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, there they saw Kentarousmon.

"The Crimson Ranger's finally brought out his Zord, that's Kentarousmon" Leomon said.

"That's a Mega Level Zord" Izzy shouted.

It was then Leomon noticed the cave where the Crimson Ranger's spell was in.

He turned to the Digimon Rangers "Rangers, the area you are going to battling in has a cave nearby. Inside that cave lies the spell that Daemon has placed on the Crimson Ranger has."

"So" Tai Jr sighed "Alright guys suit up! I'm sorry we don't have time to recover, but"

"We have to stop Daemon" Amelia caught on getting up.

"First we've got to stop his Zord" Kyle told Tai whom nodded "Right, and that's going to be hard."

Leomon stood up "Seeing that you'll be needing help, in at least stopping the Crimson Ranger's Zord, I'll be coming along with you."

The Digimon Rangers stared at Leomon surprised that Leomon was going to help them. Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers as Max turned to him "Leomon, you're only a Champion Level Digimon! Not even you can handle the Crimson Ranger's attacks!"

"True" Leomon said "But ever sense Joe and Mimi freed me from my Black Gears years ago, I've gained the power to Digivoulve straight to Mega."

Tai caught on "Thanks Leomon! We could use your aide."

"Then let's go" Leomon said.

The Digimon Rangers held up their Digivice and shouted together "Digivices...Go, Go Digital!"

The raced out with Leomon at their side to stop the evil Crimson Ranger once and for all.

Leomon turned to Izzy "This is our last resort Izzy, if we fail here, the world is doomed and you must spread the world."

Izzy nodded "Right,"

With this Izzy turned to the skies praying and then sent a message to the Soverigns _If you guys are right then the Digimon Rangers shall overcome the Crimson Ranger...This is a time I hope you four are all right._

With this Izzy turned hoping for the best.

**End of Chapter.**

** Part three of Crimson With Evil is over! Only one chapter remains to go. And That is Chapter 20: Crimson with Evil P4! It is the final chapter of my Crimson With Evil Series. What can become of the Digimon Rangers and Leomon? Find out in that chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20: Crimson With Evil P4

Chapter 20: Crimson With Evil P4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Amelia and Sally needed to rest up in order to keep up their energy level and strength up. While Amelia recovers Sally sneaks off trying to think on what to do. She runs into Jason whom just as her friends join her reveals himself to be the Crimson Ranger. The Digimon Rangers try their best to battle against the evil Ranger. While they battle Leomon is freed from his icy prison and just as the Digimon Rangers are defeated by the Evil Crimson Ranger, the Digimon Rangers are saved at the last minute. After being saved, Daemon gives the Crimson Ranger his zord and now it's terrorizing the Digital World. Can the Digimon Rangers stop the evil Crimson Ranger and free him from Daemon's spell, Find out in the conclusion of Crimson With Evil!_

The Digimon Rangers were off towards the area where the Crismon Ranger in his Kentarousmon Zord. When the Digimon Rangers got there, they saw the Kentarousmon Zord still wrecking havoc. The five Digimon Rangers just stood there. To Sally, Max, and Kyle the destruction was surprising to them. To Amelia and Tai Jr, it was a reminder on why they shouldn't fail this mission. They had to save the Digital World and save Jason from his spell.

"I can't believe Jason's doing all this" Sally gasped.

"He's out of control!" Leomon told them "Now morph Digimon Rangers!"

With this the Digimon Rangers raised their Digivices with Tai shouting "Digivices..." then all five shouted "Go, Go Digital!"

With this there was white light then the five Digimon Rangers received their colors, they grew their ears, tails, and finally there claws.

When the light ended the five Digimon Rangers stood ready for battle.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai Jr announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

Jason seemed to stop his Zord "So you're back, now what are you going to do?"

Tai Jr turned to his friends "First thing's first, we've got to stop is Jason's Kentarousmon Zord, are you with me?"

"You don't need to ask" Amelia told him.

"We're with you until the end" Max told him.

Sally turned smiling "Same here, we can't let Daemon get away with this."

"And we won't" Kyle told him.

The five Digimon Rangers stood ready for the battle then raised their Digivice Morphers "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

With this Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon!" Max declared

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared

With this the five Evolution Digizords appeared and the Digimon Rangers were in their cockpits.

"Digimon Rangers" Jason declared in his Kentarousmon Zord "You still don't have the power needed to defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr shouted "Digimon Rangers, we need to combine!"

"We're ready when you're ready" Amelia told them.

"Say the word and we'll do it!" Kyle and Max said.

With this Tai Jr and the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in their Zord's cockpits, the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in their cockpit and the transformation began.

A white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

Once the Digimon Rangers made the Digimon Megazord, Leomon glew yellow as he shouted "Leomon...Digivoulve too...SaberLeomon!"

With this in Leomon's place was a huge saber tooth Tiger and this time SaberLeomon was as big as the Digimon Megazord.

"Uh so the Dark Ocean doesn't just have that power?" Ameli asked SaberLeomon.

SaberLeomon turned "The Sovereign Digimon modified my Digivoultion to make me big enough to counter the Dark Ocean's huge boost"

"I see" Tai Jr said.

The SaberLeomon and the Digimon Megazord turned to Kentarousmon Zord.

"So you lived Leomon" Jason stated.

"You're under Daemon's spell!" SaberLeomon told him "We will stop him."

"Then you'll have to get passed me" Jason declared.

SaberLeomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "Remember Rangers, you're dealing with the first Mega Level foe, now a single Ultimate may not be able to defeat a Mega Level but you have me so we should be okay"

"Should be" Kyle said "But something tells me were in trouble."

SaberLeomon and the Digimon Megazord looked at Kentarousmon as Kentarousmon Zord took aim with it's arrow "**Inferno Frost!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord sent out ice arrows at the Digimon Megazord and SaberLeomon.

"In coming!" Tai Jr shouted.

SaberLeomon dodged while the Digimon Megazord attempted only to have been struck on in it's leg. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord but with SaberLeomon at their side the Digimon Rangers continued their path. Kentarousmon stood it's ground waiting then the Digimon Megazord swung it's claws. Kentarousmon used it's crossbow as a shield protecting it from the Digimon Megazord's claws.

The Digimon Megazord tried to use it's claws again but Jason inside Kentarousmon Zord blocked their second swipe with it's fist. He wasn't able to see SaberLeomon whom came in at him "**Howling Crusher!**"

Quickly Jason tried to protect Kentarousmon Zord but SaberLeomon Zord's attack connected sparks flew from Jason's Zord even as it stumbled backwards a bit it may have stumbled. The Digimon Megazord and SaberLeomon charged the Kentarousmon Zord. Jason recovered "Nice shot SaberLeomon but it isn't over! Take my** Icy Breathe!**"

Kentarousmon Zord raised it's right hand and positioned a shield in front of it, then it generated a blizzard. A series of sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord and even SaberLeomon whom stumbled backwards.

"We've been hit hard!" Amelia shouted.

"No kidding!" Kyle said looking at the damage report on the Digimon Megazord's damage "Tai, we can't take another full hit."

"Not in this form anyway" Max admittted.

"Then we have to up our Megazord's level" Tai Jr said turning to Amelia "It's time my love, we need Magnamon."

"Sure do!" Amelia said holding up her Crest Tag "Just give me sometime!"

SaberLeomon stood up "I'll by you Ranger's some time! Even if it's for a few seconds."

He charged Kentarousmon Zord.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean Daemon noticed that Leomon was aiding the Digimon Rangers again. "This is why I wanted Leomon out of the picture, I somehow knew he would be able to Digivoulve straight to his Mega Level SaberLeomon form!"

He turned to Octoroo "You still deserve the promotion,"

"Oh-a-oh, it's okay Lord Daemon" Octoroo said "I like the feeling of it but something tells me we won't be so lucky today."

"Hmm, it's not like you refusing the promotion" DeviDayumon said.

"I would love to be promoted but it's okay" Octoroo said "Not until we get you out of the Dark Ocean Lord Daemon."

"Well...Alright" Daemon said.

He turned to Myotismon "These Digimon Rangers are truly becoming a threat if they believe they can defeat the Crimson Ranger."

"But My Lord" Myotismon began "The Digimon Rangers are battling near the cave of Darkness, if they find the spell's whereabouts Jason will be free!"

Daemon smacked Myotismon across the face "Then we must make sure that doesn't happen!"

He walked ahead "I must make plans so if Jason is freed, we'll be one step ahead of them, don't interrupt me"

Daemon left while the rest of his forces prepared for what might've been a loss.

Back at the battle, SaberLeomon was using his speed against the mighty Kentarousmon Zord. True to what others said about SaberLeomon, SaberLeomon was avoiding the Crimson Ranger's attacks. However that was all he could do. At the last second he came at Jason's Zord "**Howling Crusher!**"

Jason brought Kentarousmon's shield and it protected his Zord from the blow.

"Nice try SaberLeomon, now" Jason began "**Icy Breathe!**"

Somehow thanks to SaberLeomon's speed he was able to avoid the attack with a few scratches which caused sparks to fly from him but SaberLeomon wasn't damaged much.

This gave Amelia time enough to grab her Crest Tag "Alright please, Magnamon Zord we need your help!"

With this a bright golden light filtered from above then after one final flash the Magnamon Zord had appeared with Amelia in it's cockpit.

Once inside Amelia made sure the Magnamon Zord knew what it was dealing with. For a while Jason's own Kentarousmon Zord stopped seeing a fellow Royal Knight.

"What's going on?" Jason demanded over towards Amelia.

"Simple" Amelia told him "Our Zords are members of the Royal Knights! It's proof you are forced into this evil by a spell."

Jason then pressed his Zord on "Doesn't matter! Now Kentarousmon Zord, time to take down your fellow member! **Inferno Frost!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord took aim with it's crossbow and fired.

"**Aura Barrier!**" Amelia shouted pressing a button.

A golden light barrier surrounded the Magnamon Zord protecting it from Kentarousmon Zord's attack, "Then I'm sorry Kentarousmon Zord, you and Jason force us to do this, **Magna Blast!**"

With this Magnamon gathered in all of it's energy and sent it's golden wave towards the Kentarousmon Zord. Jason raised his Zord's shield but some of the Golden Wave rushed around the shield striking Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew as Jason's Zord took some damage. It stumbled as Jason announced "You got off lucky White Ranger!"

"We'll see about that" Amelia declared "Alright, now Magnamon Zord, D.N.A Combine!"

The Magnamon Zord went over to the Digimon Megazord and another Digi-Egg Appeared.

"What is this?" Jason demanded as he felt the Digimon Megazord's energy level become Mega and a transformation began.

The Magnamon Zord folded in it's hands and feet into it's body revealing only it's golden armor. The golden armor attached to the Digimon Megazord's body. Magnamon's helmet was then attached on Angewomon's helmet.

"**Golden Knight Megazord!**" the Digimon Rangers shouted as the white Digi-Egg hatched revealing the Megazord new Megazord.

"What?" Jason asked seeing that it was Two Mega's against one.

"Power levels back to normal!" Kyle reported to Tai he turned to Amelia "Good call Amelia!"

"Give it up Jason" Tai Jr. ordered "We have the upper hand."

"My Zord can handle anything you throw at me!" Jason bragged.

"Why do you struggle?" SaberLeomon asked him "When we only want to help you turn back to the good side?"

"I will do whatever Lord Daemon wants!" Jason answered "And now prepare to go down!"

Once again Golden Knight Megazord and SaberLeomon began to square off against Jason in his Kentarousmon Zord. The Digimon Megazord tried swinging it's claws and this time Jason was forced to use his shield first leaving Jason opened in the back and SaberLeomon saw it "**Howling Crusher!**"

Jason tried his best to break up the Golden Knight Megazord's claws which locked against his shield and did at the last minute causing the Digimon Rangers to slash out at him as SaberLeomon's attack strikes Kentarousmon Zord right in it's back. Sparks flew from Jason's Zord as the two claw swipes from the Golden Knight Megazord connected. Once more Jason faced his two opponents aiming his shield "**Icy Breathe!**"

The blizzard whirled around coming at the Golden Knight Megazord.

"Not this time!" Tai Jr announced "**Aura Barrier!**"

The same barrier that protected Amelia in her Magnamon Zord appeared negating the effect.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"That shield of his will protect him from our blows" Kyle said "We've got to try to get around his attack. Otherwise this fight will continue."

Tai turned to Amelia "Do you think we could hit him with our Plasma Shot?"

Amelia turned "We'll have to be in close combat and try to move his shield out of the way but certainly."

"I'll do it" SaberLeomon said to the Digimon Rangers, "I'll distract him long enough for you to nail him."

"Thanks SaberLeomon" Tai told him.

So SaberLeomon turned used a new move "**Twin Fang!**"

SaberLeomon's main hairs hardened as he moved into close combat on Jason's new Zord. Jason saw SaberLeomon coming at him "**Inferno Frost!**"

He fired arrow after arrow at SaberLeomon whom was fast enough to avoid the arrows with ease and continue his charge. Seeing this Jason made his Zord punch out at SaberLeomon, SaberLeomon dodged and dodged a kick before meeting Kentarousmon's shield head on.

"Nice try" Jason laughed at the dazed Digimon before he kicked SaberLeomon whom swiped out at the shield. That was SaberLeomon's true target and Kentarousmon nearly lost it even as it kicked SaberLeomon backwards a bit giving the Digimon Rangers enough time for their next attack "**Plasma Shoot!**"

Golden Knight Megazord took aim gathering in a ball of plasma before sending it towards the Crimson Ranger's Zord. Sense he could reach his shield in time Kentarousmon took the full force of the attack. Sparks flew as Kentarousmon Zord stumbled. Then the Golden Knight Megazord slashed the Kentarousmon Zord as it tried to recover. Sparks flew as Kentarousmon finally fell onto the ground for the first time ever to the good Digimon watching, Kentarousmon Zord the least Royal Knight to fall on the ground fell onto the ground.

It was Amelia that spotted the cave "Tai, look it's the cave!"

"I'm going to deal with Jason alone" Tai told her and she looked at him "Are you crazy? He can solo us!"

Tai turned to her "I know, but I'll need someone to make sure the Kentarousmon Zord doesn't get back onto it's feet, and sense-"

"Sense Amelia's Zord is what's making sure we are even with him" Sally caught on "Then Amelia has to stay here."

Tai Jr turned to Amelia "I'm sorry dear, but I must do this."

Instead of looking mad Amelia then nodded "Alright, I'll do it...Just be careful against him."

Tai then made sure that the Golden Knight Megazord picked up Kentarousmon Zord and threw him over a mountain.

"Give it up, Jason" Tai Jr ordered "You've lost!"

"Never!" Jason declared.

"Then I'm coming down!" Tai announced.

With this Tai turned to Amelia removing his helmet, and she did as well then Tai kissed her "Wish me luck."

Amelia nodded "Good luck Tai."

With this done, Tai stood up as he and Amelia placed on their helmets, then Tai left jumping down from the Golden Knight Megazord.

He wasn't the only one, Jason Oliver left as well and jumped down then shouted "**Crimson Wave!**"

Jason's wave attack rushed over the Red Digimon Ranger, sparks flew from Tai as it forced him backwards.

After this Tai recovered then the Red and Crimson Rangers landed facing each other. Tai sent SaberLeomon a look as if he knew what he had to do and that was fight in the Cavern and destroy the source of Daemon's evil spell.

Jason stared at Tai Jr "Then bring it on Red Digimon Ranger!"

The two clashed their claws, but the level the Crismon Ranger's level was overpowering Tai Jr's Rookie Level form. Despite this Tai's struggles as he fought against the evil Crimson Ranger, his determination followed him. With this Tai's claws clashed on Jason's claws locking against them. With ease Jason easily broke the swipe up then slashed Tai twice. Sparks flew from the Red Digimon Ranger as he stepped backwards then Jason kicked him and the force of the attack sent Tai stumbling backwards rolling on the ground. Jason came at him and Tai dove underneath a claw swipe before quickly jumping onto his feet kicking Jason in his chest.

Jason stumbled surprised that Tai landed a blow on him. He slashed out at Tai whom took the swipe in his arm sparks flew from Tai but Tai continued fighting as he ducked a kick. For a while the two were not scoring hits as their claws met but then it was Jason that landed the next a double swipe from his claws. Sparks flew and Tai Jr was sent backward onto the ground. Quickly Jason came at him trying to swipe at him but Tai once again was quick and jumped away. He gained distance "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai sent out his special ranged attack at Jason. Jason calmly activated his own golden yellow shield and it deflected Tai's move. Tai avoided the blast and tried it again "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Once again Jason saw this coming and activated his golden yellow shield deflecting Tai's own attack back at him. This time sparks flew from the Red Digimon Ranger as it took Tai down.

"Man, I thought the Kentarousmon Zord's shield was powerful" Tai stated as he got up.

Then it happened Jason Oliver slashed him once again. Tai was then sent flying closer to the cave where Daemon's spell was.

Tai looked up and saw where he was. He was in position and he actually saw the source of the spell. A small sword wedged into a rock. Tai had to plan this right. With the Crimson Ranger advancing on him and stood up. He watched as Jason jumped and now was in front of him in the cave.

"And now Red Digimon Ranger" Jason promised "I must be victorious for my Lord!"

He then jabbed his claws into the ground and once again Crimson colored blast came upward at Tai. The attack strikes a series of sparks Tai causing sparks to fly from the Red Digimon Ranger and Tai fell to the ground.

Watching in the Dark Ocean was Daemon whom looked like he was about to celebrate.

"Oh-a-oh, it looks like he's going to kill a Digimon Ranger!" Octoroo announced.

"Good" Daemon said "And it's the leader this time although the White one might be next."

"Two Digimon Rangers to bite the dust my Lord" Myotismon said grinning "It's going to be a glorious day."

DeviDayumon watched a small evil grin was on her face there was hope in the air for the villains.

Back in the battle Jason was advancing "And now Red Ranger, it's time to die!"

Quickly Tai Jr, stood up then shouted "**Rock Propeller!**"

The attack strikes an unprepared Jason right in his right arm and it knocks him aside and onto his back. Tai takes aim at the Rocks "It's over Jason! **Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai attacks with his Pyro Sphere attack and not only destroys the Rock but also the sword that was wedged into it it exploded in a shower of sparks.

It took a while before the effect of Daemon's spell wore off but it did.

"What happened to me?" Jason asked still in morph as Tai was joined by the rest of his team.

"You're not the one to blame" Leomon told the Crimson Ranger.

"Leomon's right" Tai told the Crimson Ranger.

"But I almost killed you five" Jason proclaimed.

"You were under Daemon's control" Amelia told him.

"Exactly" Tai told him "And we could use your help."

He stretched his arm towards the Crimson Ranger "Please, we could use all the help we can get."

Jason then agreed "Alright, I can see that you'll need my help and I'll join you!"

Leomon smiled "We welcome you to the team Jason."

A glow started to sound as Leomon turned "In addition to the Crimson Ranger, you now have two Zords with a plus."

The Digimon Rangers watched as the Digimon Megazord began to join forces with the Kentarousmon Zord. A white Digi-Egg appeared over the two Digimon Zords. Kentarousmon Zord became Crimson. It became more of a Royal Knight. Then it happened, the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Zord. It looked like the Royal Knight Gallantmon only with all of the other Ranger's Evolution Digizords still attached to their rightful place.

"Rangers" Leomon said "With your new friend comes another Mega Level Zord, the Royal Knight Megazord."

The Digimon Rangers just stared at the new Zord it was a great feeling with Kentarousmon they would always be able to form this new Mega Level Zord if they needed it.

Things looked better for the Digimon Rangers now that Jason was on the team.

**End of Chapter**

** And that's the conclusion of the Crimson With Evil series! More battles are promised in future chapters. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 21: Etemon Returns. I know this was shorter than my regular chapters but I needed this chapter to be the full ending of Crimson with Evil.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Etemon Returns!

Chapter 21: Etemon Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

_Last time of Power Rangers Digimon, the Digimon Rangers alongside SaberLeomon fought their last battle against Daemon's evil Crimson Ranger and his __Kentarousmon __Zord. The fight looked bad for our heroes until Amelia used her Magnamon Zord to form the Golden Knight Megazord. With this they were able to defeat the Kentarousmon Zord. In one last attempt to make Jason good again, Tai goes off to fight the Crimson Ranger one-on-one, the battle between them was in the evil Crimson Ranger's favor, until Tai was able to destroy the evil sword which controlled Jason and freed him. Now Jason is good again and is the Sixth Digimon Ranger! How will he cope with his new allies after all he's done to them? Find out in this next chapter of Power Rangers Digimon!_

It was the following afternoon and all six Digimon Rangers appeared back on Earth. It took Jason a while to figure it out but he now was back on Earth. It was a great feeling for the Crimson Ranger. The six Digimon Rangers were greeted by the six Samurai Rangers. They had gotten to learn to listen to the Digi-Ports opening and knew it had to have been the Digimon Rangers. They stopped when they saw the sixth Digimon Ranger.

"He's back!" Antonio said "And from the looks of things, he's back to the side of good again"

"I am" Jason replied "And as the Crimson Ranger I will help the rest of the Digimon Rangers out."

Jayden liked what he heard "So may I ask who you are?"

Jason shook his head yes and removed his helmet "I'm Jason Oliver."

"The son of the great Tommy Oliver!" Kevin stated "You're father was the greatest Ranger of all."

"And now thanks to Daemon" Jason told him "I have received my Digimon D.N.A. And for a while I was under his spell...Now I am back to the forces of good, and I will fight to save the world, just as my father has done."

"That's the spirit!" Amelia told him "And we'll need that to save the two worlds."

"I will work just as hard as the rest of us had" Jason told them.

Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers lead the Digimon Rangers back to the Shiba House. Where Mentor Ji gladly gave the six Digimon Rangers the rest of the day off. Jason felt Deker's presense and walked into his room.

The Nighlok turned ally turned "So I can sense your back to the good side."

"I have" Jason told him and it was then Deker noticed the Crimson Ranger look hurt "For all I put the others threw, they forgave me that quick..."

Deker understood the Crimson Ranger "I think I understand what you are feeling Jason. You were evil for a while and yet the others let you join them without a fight."

Jason turned to Deker as he explained "I was considered the mightiest amongst the Nighloks, second to Master Xandred. I used to have this constant craving for battle which I still have but thanks to the Tai Jr and Amelia retold me what Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger had done in the past and even now am trying to fight my Nighlok's cravings...It's working for now."

Jason turned to Deker "I still feel horrible about it."

Deker understood the Crimson Ranger "Why don't we take a long walk perhaps that is the key to helping you out."

"Thanks Deker" Jason told him "I think I will."

Deker and Jason got up and walked out towards Jayden whom looked at Deker "Feeling better Deker?"

"I am thank you for your hospitality" Deker responded as Jason turned to Tai Jr "While you and the rest are recovering, I'm going to take a walk with Deker."

The rest of the Digimon Rangers exchanged looks and understood that he was still troubled by being evil. Amelia and Tai Jr knew right away and understood their new friend. Tai turned to them "Very well, go on."

"Thank you Red Digimon Ranger" Deker said as he and Jason left.

Jayden turned "I see Jason's troubled still with what Daemon had done to him."

Amelia agreed with her adopted father "If I were evil like that, and done the same things, I would've felt the same way. We gave him the opposite way of joining us."

Jayden knew where his daughter was getting at at first the Samurai Ranger didn't want Antonio on their team, Kevin proclaimed that he didn't have the proper training but Antonio proved that he was Samurai and joined the team.

"With Deker, he should feel a lot better" Tai said.

Sally turned to her friends then to the Samurai Rangers "So were there any attacks while we were away?"

"Not really" Emily responded "After Jason left Daemon pretty much attacked you guys in the Digital World."

"He must be pretty mad" Antiono said "His most greatest plan foiled!"

The Digimon Rangers relaxed for a while.

In the Dark Ocean Daemon was furious. His monstrous power shook the entire Dark Ocean.

"This is impossible!" Daemon shouted bringing his fist down onto the ground causing it to shake.

"In coming he's going to unleash an attack!" Myotismon shouted seeing Daemon gather in his energies "Every one dive for cover!"

With this even Cherrymon dove for cover as Daemon unleashed his fury. This time when his fury swept over his forces without damaging them. Once the wave roared over his last minion which was Octoroo, they all got up to see the wave continue it's destruction.

"Oh-a-oh, that's never a good sign when the boss goes off like that" Octoroo said.

"Luckily thanks to Myotismon, we were able to dodge it this time" DeviDayumon said.

In his anger he grabbed the nearest two Moogers "This is getting out of hand! I come up with the best plans to defeat the Digimon Rangers, and we lose Tommy Oliver's Son in the end!" he threw the two Moogers aside and they collapsed as they hit two walls "I don't understand this! We had them a total of three times! This is never a good sign when this happens!"

Then a formilar Monkey fist appeared.

"Etemon?" Myotismon asked as Etemon appeared "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was" Etemon sang into his mike "But as the Digimon Rangers come in for the finishing blow, Lord Daemon seemed to have spared me!"

Daemon stepped in "You were in a sorry state but thanks to my power I made sure you survived."

Etemon turned to Daemon "Lord Daemon, thanks to you I have achieved my Mega Level form, now I can Digivoulve into my Mega form."

"Good!" Daemon said grinning "Now that we have my first henchman able to go to Mega, I'll have to send you to destroy the Digimon Rangers."

"Say no more Lord Daemon!" Etemon declared "You just rest your tired brain and leave making those Digimon Rangers suffer,"

"Oh-a-oh, you sound like you already have a plan" Octoroo began.

"I do have a plan noodle face!" Etemon said "You all can stay back while I cause the Digimon Rangers great harm!

So with no further words Etemon goes into the human world taking Moogers and PawnChessmon with him. His evil plan would come in handy.

"What's the plan?" A PawnChessmon asked Etemon and Etemon reached for his mike "Simple, I'll merely lure those Samurai Rangers to us."

"But they aren't our target" the PawnChessmon said.

"They aren't?" Etemon demanded "But they are the White Digimon Ranger's family, now by luring the Samurai Rangers and then capturing them will bring the Digimon Rangers to me."

"But how do we lure the Samurai Rangers?" was the response from the PawnChessmon.

"We don't, I'll lure them to this area by giving the humans a concert!" Etemon proclaimed.

Then he proceeded to sing wrecking havoc and mayhem on every building there was in the area. Window started to shatter and once again Bulk and his nephew Spike were walking. They heard the awful music and brought up their hands to their ears "What is that Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked.

"That's Spike, is one person who really sucks as singing!" Bulk told him "And judging that buildings aren't taking the song, we must stop him!"

With this Spike and Bulk charged into the area and found themselves staring at a monkey "Yeah and we have two volunteers!"

"A singing monkey!" Bulk and Spike shouted.

"Isn't that the same monkey that chased us?" Bulk asked.

"Looks like it Uncle Bulk!" Spike shouted.

"Hey looking at you two, you aren't the Samurai Rangers!" Etemon declared gathering in a ball "Get out of here before I send this at you!"

Seeing the evil ball caused Bulk and Spike to run away shouting "Mad monkey!"

They ran for their lives even as Etemon threw the ball "**Dark Network!**"

The evil dark colored ball chased Bulk and Spike but exploded without injuring them.

This was enough to trigger the Gap Sensor inside the Samurai Ranger's Shiba House. This got the Digimon Ranger's up. Jayden turned as Mentor Ji came in "There is an attack downtown in the building complex."

"What?" Max asked then he looked at the other Digimon Rangers "We've got to stop the attack!"

"No," Mentor Ji said "We've made contact with Leomon and he's advised for you guys to regain your energies" he turned to Tai and Amelia "Especially sense you two seemed to take the beating while the Crimson Ranger was evil...He's advised that you rest."

Jayden turned to his daughter "Don't worry dear, if we need your help we'll call you."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

Kyle looked at the Digimon Rangers "Just becareful remember you might not be facing a Nighlok it could be another Digimon Warrior."

Emily agreed "Yeah and in that instance, we'll call you but please regain your energies."

"Alright mother" Ameila sighed "We'll do what you say."

"Besides we do need to get our energy levels back" Kyle admitted "Now I know we don't blame Jason for what he done, we still can't really expect to fight our best in our condition so we must rest."

"I don't like that idea but" Tai Jr admitted "We do have to rest and regain our strength and energy. Remember if our energy levels were out we'll change back."

"Just like us" Jayden admitted "We can't take too much major hits other wise we'll demorph."

"On the same time" Mike began then quickly finishing "Our strength is normal. Like Emily and Jayden said if we need help, we'll call you. If it's a Digimon we'll tell you."

"Alright" Tai said "We'll recover our energies but we'll come if you call."

So the Samurai Rangers left with Jayden leading the Samurai Rangers morphing as soon as they headed out the gates.

The Samurai Rangers got to the area and saw Etemon again.

"Hey it's that monkey" Mike began.

It was then that Etemon turned and placed his mike back "It's all going according to plan!"

"How is it possible?" Antonio asked.

"Oh it's possible!" Etemon began "And I'll introduce you to my true power!" he pointed out "Mooger, PawnChessmon, capture them!"

Moogers and PawnChessmon appeared ready for battle. They charged the Samurai Rangers. The Samurai Rangers put up an excellent fight slicing down the Moogers and even some PawnChessmon but they kept on coming! While the Samurai Rangers were fighting against the Moogers, Etemon smiled "Alright now, it's time, **Dark Network!**"

He threw the attack at the Samurai Rangers and the ball exploded it's dark energies. Sparks flew from all of the Samurai Rangers and they fell backwards but not before the Moogers grabbed onto their arms.

"Hey let go!" Jadyen demanded.

Etemon just grinned as he and two other Moogers threw the heavy net's over the Digimon Rangers.

With this all six Samurai Rangers fell onto the ground.

"This net won't hold us!" Jayden declared.

"Oh it will" Etemon began "For this net is forged by Lord Daemon!"

With this the net sent dark energies into the six Samurai Rangers. Sparks flew from the six Samurai Rangers as the dark energies stunned them and made the net stronger, strong enough for the net to be not cut at all."

"Part one of my revenge is complete!" Etemon laughed as the Moogers holding the captured Samurai Rangers "And now part two is coming up!"

With this Etemon left the area and reported in the Dark Ocean.

"Oh-a-oh, you're back!" Octoroo said.

"Yes," Etemon told him as Daemon turned to him "Lord Daemon, I know you wanted me to destroy the Digimon Rangers but my plan involves putting the Samurai Rangers at risk."

"What sort of risk do you have in mind?" Myotismon asked.

"Why, I'm asking Lord Daemon to allow me to move the Samurai Rangers into the Digital World."

"What for?" Daemon demanded "I mean I can do it but why would I want to?"

"Simple" Etemon said "I'm going to tie the captured Digimon Rangers to Control Spires that you can make my Lord and make sure it's over a cliff with sharp spikes underneath it."

Daemon saw this "I see, holding the Samurai Ranger's hostage over such an area will make the White Digimon Ranger angry."

"That's right it shall" Etemon said smiling "And that anger of her's shall weaken the Dark Ocean."

"And" DeviDayumon began "Not only will she be angry but sense the Samurai Rangers are there allies they too will weaken the Dark Ocean."

"Alright permission granted!" Daemon said "Now get back to work and lure those Digimon Rangers here to save their allies!"

"I'm on it my Lord!" Etemon said and he vanished.

Back to the Samurai Ranger's Shiba House the Samurai Rangers hadn't returned nor were they still fighting.

"It's as if they disappeared" Mentor Ji told them.

Suddenly the Digimon Rangers heard their Digivice Morphers activate and it was Tai whom answered "We read you Leomon..."

"Digimon Rangers, you're needed in the Digimon Ranger HQ immediately" Leomon said.

"We're on our way" Tai said he turned to the others "Guys theirs trouble!"

With this Tai lead the Digimon Rangers to the nearest computer which was in Amelia's room and the next moment the Digimon Rangers reported in their HQ in the Digital World.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"We've just received an incoming transmission from one of Daemon's warriors" Izzy answered "The message was addressed to you Digimon Rangers so we waited till you came here."

"Then" Max stated "We'll here it right Tai?"

"Right Max" Tai said.

So Tentomon turned "Well now let's see which Digimon Daemon has sent."

No sooner had Tentomon pressed a button, the Digimon Rangers found themselves staring at the face of Etemon.

"Etemon?" was the response.

"What are you doing alive?" Tai asked "I thought we defeated you!"

Etemon just grinned evilly "That's right you did defeat me but Lord Daemon managed to spare me my destruction! And now I'll have my revenge on you Digimon Rangers!"

"It'll end the same" Amelia told him.

"She's right" Sally said "We beat you once and we'll do it again!"

"Besides" Izzy said "They can negate the effect of your Concert Crush so it'll end the same!"

Max and Kyle looked as Etemon as he laughed "Oh is that so? Well then if your so sure, then why not come and face me!"

"Say the word" Max stated "And we'll fight you!"

"Then you better come and fight me soon or, the hostages we have will meet their end!" Etemon said.

"What Hostages?" Kyle demanded.

Etemon turned and the Digimon Rangers all shared gasps seeing the Samurai Rangers tied to a Control Spire over the edge of a cliff and spikes at the bottom.

"You see, Digimon Rangers, I have your allies the Samurai Rangers! If you are late to fight me then, the closest one" he pointed over to Emily "The yellow one will die first."

As if he could sense their boiling anger Etemon turned "I'll be awaiting for thirty minutes! If you can't find my area, then I will start killing the Samurai Rangers, one-by-one."

"Then rest assured!" Tai told him "We'll beat you just as we done so before! We won't be late!"

"See too it that you won't!" Etemon said then the screen went blank.

"Man!" Amelia shouted "How could Etemon survive three finishers?"

"I'm not sure" Leomon said "But you must rescue your allies."

"Which we will" Tai said "But we need to find the Samurai Rangers first...This is gonna take a while."

"Actually Kyle and I were one step ahead of you!" Izzy said.

"That's right!" Kyle said.

"We were able to trace the single of the transmission" Izzy explained.

"That's great!" Max shouted with an excited voice "So where is he holding them?"

Izzy pressed a button and found the location where Etemon was.

"It's in another dimension of Daemon's" Leomon growled "The Spike Cliffs."

"Daemon made that area?" Kyle asked "Why does he always make areas that look dangerous?"

"Because only someone without a right mind and the right objective wouldn't go to them" Sally said.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai began "Suit up!"

"But Tai" Sally began "What about Jason?"

"Oh yeah" Izzy began "Where is Jason?"

"He's taking a walk with Deker" Amelia told him.

"I see" Leomon said "He's feeling a bit down with his emotions on nearly killing you five three times."

Tai turned to Leomon "If you can contact Jason, please tell him to meet us in The Spike Cliffs."

"Don't worry" Leomon said "I will. Now rescue the Samurai Rangers."

With this the Digimon Rangers headed off to Daemon's newest Dimension in the Digital World.

They found it within ten minutes and came face-to-face with Etemon.

"Digimon Rangers!" He shouted "So glad of you to join us."

The Samurai Rangers looked at the Digimon Rangers.

"Sorry but he caught us off guard!" Antonio told them.

"Don't worry" Tai called up to him "We'll get you guys down!"

"I think not" Etemon said "Not until one of our teams is the victor!"

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Max asked.

"Because only by defeating me will the dark aura underneath the Control Spires stop" Etemon said with a grin.

"Then we have no other choice" Tai told his friends.

"Right" the was the response as Tai held up his Digivice Morpher "Digivices..."

"Go, Go Digital!" the five Digimon Rangers shouted.

Their was a white burst of light, then then five Digimon Rangers gained their colors, they then grew their ears, tails, crest symbols and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger Ready" Tai announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

Etemon smiled "We'll be doing this just by myself, I will not have anyone interfering! It'll just be you five against me!"

"Bring it monkey face!" Tai Jr shouted.

"You got it!" Etemon shouted "Let's try my **Concert Crush!**"

He tried his attack but it didn't effect the Digimon Rangers.

"So you weren't bluffing" Etemon stated as the Digimon Rangers charged him "Now while I was recovering from our last battle, I've gotten stronger and faster!"

True to his words Etemon was faster and with one "**Monkey Claw!**"

He was able to nail each of the Digimon Rangers right in their chests. Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers stumbled. He came at Amelia but she blocked it expertly "You're always a great fighter!" Etemon told her.

"I don't need your complement!" Amelia shouted as she sliced him or well tried to he backed away then gained the biggest ball the Digimon Rangers had ever seen "**Dark Network!**"

The attack hits the Digimon Rangers and they fall backwards as a series of sparks fly from them. They land on the ground with Amelia on all fours.

"He's gotten stronger" Tai gasped.

"Yeah and so have we" Amelia said as the Digimon Rangers all stood up.

"Just to remind you" Etemon told them "I'm not like MOST evil Digimon Daemon sends, I'm stronger than they are!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr declared "Everyone, let's get the Digi-Crest cannon out."

With this the Digi-Crest Cannon appeared and the Rangers aimed it at Etemon "Ha, I'll survive that!"

"We'll see about that" Tai told him "**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

With this the Digi-Crest Cannon gathered in the Digimon Ranger's Crest symbols and fired an enormous blast.

Etemon was waiting for it "Not this time!" he gathered in another dark energy ball "**Dark Network!**"

Unlike last time when he attemtped it the Dark Network attack hit and stopped the Digi-Crest Cannon not only that but deflected the Digi-Crest Cannon's blast right back at the Digimon Rangers.

Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as it knocked them off their feet and onto the ground. The blast was too much for even Amelia whom now was on the ground.

"Man" She groaned "He's gotten better if he can do that."

"No kidding" Sally admitted.

In the Digimon Ranger HQ Izzy looked worried "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Etemon's strength has gotten stronger" Leomon told him "We need to contact Jason."

"Contacting now!" Izzy said.

Deker and Jason were walking side-by-side.

"I see" Deker told him "So I was right,"

Jason turned to Deker "And I'm sorry for attacking you."

"You're not to blame" Deker told him "It's Daemon that is to blame. Think on it like that. He made you evil but let that remind you of his true power."

"You're right, thanks Deker" Jason said then he heard his Digivice Morpher go off "What is it Leomon?"

"Jason, you're friends are fighting against Daemon's old henchmen Etemon, they need your help fast!"

"I'm on my way!" Jason said he turned to Deker "Thanks for everything."

Deker nodded "Now go help your allies."

So Jason left shouting while holding out his model of the Digivice Morpher, it was a completely Crimson Digivice "Royal Digivice...**Go, Go Digital!**"

In holy light, he gained his Crimson Red Armor with his golden yellow Digi-Egg of Destiny Symbol on it, he gained his claws, then came his visor "**Crimson Ranger Ready**!"

With this he followed the holy light to the Digital World.

Etemon was towering over the Digimon Rangers "It's over Rangers!"

"Not yet" Amelia and Tai said as the rest of the Digimon Rangers stood on their feet.

"Then die!" Etemon promised "Just as I might've! **Dark Network!**"

Then it happened Jason appeared flipping and nicely using his golden yellow shield to reflect the blast right back at Etemon. Etemon took his own reflected blast and after sparks flew from him the Crimson Ranger continued his attack by giving Etemon a kick to his chest. The Monkey went flying as Jason landed "You guys alright."

"We are man" Tai told him.

Jason turned "Don't worry, I know you guys are running low on your energies and wanted to end things quickly but let me take this freak on."

"Be careful" Sally advised "He's hard!"

"Thanks for information!" Jason told her as he charged.

Etemon was standing on his two feet as he saw the Crimson Ranger "What the?"

The Crimson Ranger ranked him with his claws then the fight began.

"You are this Crimson Ranger?" Etemon asked him.

"You bet!" Jason said as he double sliced Etemon. Sparks flew as Etemon was sent backwards onto the ground giving Jason enough time for his move "And now **Icy Breathe!**"

The Crimson Ranger sent his ice attack at Etemon. The full powered ice attack strikes Etemon unprepared and it easily defeats Etemon in a shower of sparks.

"That was too easy" Jason said as he joined his friends "Although I'm pretty sure the level advantage helped me out there."

"It's only round one though" Kyle said.

"He's right" Tai said getting an energy single.

"He's Digivoulving?" Amelia shouted the question "Last time he couldn't"

Sure enough Etemon returned only as MetalEtemon " How do you like me now Digimon Rangers?"

Izzy saw this and dialed in "Digimon Rangers, he's MetalEtemon now! He's a Mega Level Digimon and the final form of Etemon, he's still a joker with his Banana Slip attack."

"Whoa!" Amelia shouted.

"Whoa is right" Tai declared then all five Digimon Rangers grabbed their Digivice Morphers "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

With this Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon!" Max declared

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared

With this the five Evolution Digizords appeared and the Digimon Rangers were in their cockpits.

"Digimon Rangers, we need to combind!" Tai commanded as he and the other Digimon Rangers quickly placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A. Evolution slot.

The words D.N.A Evolution appeared on all of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

Seeing the Digimon Megazord, Jason knew it was his turn with his golden yellow shield glowing "Hang on guys! Kentarousmon Zord "

The glowing shield then shown brightly into the sky. The sky split into holy light as the Kentarousmon Zord descended onto the Digital World and as it landed Jason jumped into it's cockpit.

The captured Samurai Rangers took their time admiring the new Digimon Zord.

"So that's Jason's Zord" Jason said "So that's what the real Kentarousmon would look like, if it wasn't a robot."

"It looks exellante!" Antonio shouted.

The two Zords stood facing MetalEtemon.

"Oh boy, two robots to send to the scrap heap!" MetalEtemon declared he charged the two zords.

The Digimon Megazord raised it's claws to intercept MetalEtemon's fist. They did but MetalEtemon's fist was so much stronger that it made the Digimon Megazord stumble backwards a bit. MetalEtemon then tried to punch the Kentarousmon Zord but Jason used it's shield to block the blow.

"How about a Tag Team Punch?" Tai asked Jason.

"I'm all about that partner!" Jason said.

Tai then pressed a button "** Crimson Claw!**"

"**Frozen Punch!**" Jason declared.

The Digimon Megazord's left claw started to glow crimson red and then swung it at MetalEtemon just as Jason's Kentarousmon Zord's right fist glew with ice as it punched MetalEtemon.

The metal monkey took the full force of the blows. Sparks flew as he stumbled backwards at bit.

"And now let's blast him with our greatest attack" Max said "**Howling Blaster!**"

"**Inferno Frost!**" Jason declared.

The Digimon Megazord fired Garurumon's attack at MetalEtemon while the Kentarousmon Zord fired it's arrows at him.

The Metal monkey stood his ground as the attacks hit him "Is that all you've got?" he bragged even as sparks flew from him "My armor can resist anything you throw at me!"

It was true even as the sparks ended MetalEtemon wasn't damaged well much.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"That must be some thick metal" Max said.

"But what metal could reduce our attacks like that?" Sally asked.

"We'll just have to find out" Tai Jr said.

The Digimon Rangers pressed their Zords onward. MetalEtemon saw the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord walk forward then threw banana peels at the two Zord's feet "**Banana Slip!**"

The attack worked as a charm as the Kentarousmon Zord and the Digimon Megazord stepped on the banana peels. The two Zords lost control and started slipping over towards MetalEtemon whom shouted "And now **Double Metal Punch!**"

He rewarded the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord a powerful punch to the chest. Both Zords stumbled sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. They stumbled and the Digimon Rangers scrambled to get the Digimon Megazord onto it's feet but they managed to do so.

MetalEtemon then attacked again this time using a new powerful attack "**Dark Spirits Deluxe!**"

Kyle was trying to figure out why their attacks were not working when he noticed the computers picked up something and that was darn negative energy "Something's coming!" Kyle announced "Something bad."

"Not even my shield can defend from above" Jason stated.

Then the dark energy rained down lighting. The negative lighting attack strikes the two Zords.

Major sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord and even Kentarousmon Zord.

"This isn't good!" Amelia shouted as the powerful attack knocked them onto the ground while Jason fought to keep his Zord on it's feet.

"Man" Jason declared "We're in trouble."

"Guys!" Kyle shouted "I figured out why we can't get passed MetalEtemon's armor."

"Why?" Tai asked him.

"His metal is Chrome Digizord!" Kyle reported "It's the strongest metal in the Digital World, if we can penetrate it with lighting."

"But we don't have electrical attacks" Tai said then he slapped himself on the head "It's risky but Jason, would you like to team up?"

"I get your plan!" Jason responded dialing in the information "Alright, let's try it. D.N.A Combine!"

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

The new Megazord gave MetalEtemon a brief scare "So you can combine the two Zords, it still won't help you!"

"Want a bet?" Jason and Tai asked.

"Sure," MetalEtemon announced "Take my greatest attack **Dark Spirits Deluxe!**"

More negative energy fell from the sky but this time the Digimon Rangers had a weapon that protected them they raised their Saber high into the sky absorbing the Dark Spirit Deluxe attack in it.

What?" MetalEtemon asked as the Royal Knight Megazord started nailing him with their huge sword.

Sparks flew from MetalEtemon. Each time they struck him and when they sliced him a third time he fell onto the ground.

"And now" Tai began "We'll finish this."

"Right the five other Digimon Rangers shouted then all five raised their hands as if they were going to slice their opponent's with their claws then they shouted "**Royal Saber!**"

Royal Knight Megazord raised it's huge sword and gained it lighting, it swirled it around in one huge circle then with lighting crackling swung the sword.

The sword hits MetalEtemon slicing him, and this time it strikes him down for good "Impossible! I lost again! This can't be!"

Then he fell to the ground with electricity cracking then exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai began "Crises Adverted!"

Once the Digimon Rangers won the battle they freed the Samurai Rangers. There father and mother hugged their daughter while the rest of the Samurai Rangers congratulated Jason with Antonio speaking up "You did great Amigo! You're exactly what I expected from the Son of Tommy Oliver!"

"Thanks Antonio" Jason said he turned to his friends "Thanks for forgiving me."

"Hey it was no big deal" Tai told him "What's now important that Daemon be destroyed once and for all."

Jason gave Tai a hand shake "Yes, and we will do it!"

Amelia turned "Shouldn't we be heading to our HQ to find a way for the Samurai Rangers to get back to the Real World?"

"That would be the best thing to do" Jayden admitted.

So the Samurai Rangers left Daemon's Spike Cliff Dimension and began to find their way to the Digimon Ranger HQ.

**End of chapter.**

** The first battle with Jason as a good Ranger is over! So what did you think of Royal Knight Megazord? Can't wait for the next chapter? Well get ready as it is Chapter 22: SkullMeremon.**


	23. Chapter 22: SkullMeremon

Chapter 22: SkullMeremon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

The Samurai Rangers were enjoying their first and probably only visit in the Digital World. Everywhere they went they saw good Digimon which made the Samurai Rangers glad that just like them there were good ones. One a Veemon made quick friends with Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger. That wasn't surprising to the Samurai Rangers they knew how much Antonio liked making new friends even if it wasn't a complete machine like his Clawzord. Finally they had made it over to the Digimon Ranger HQ.

"This isn't such a bad place" Kevin said amazed "In fact this is better than our Shiba House."

"It is" Jayden said "So this is the place the Digimon Rangers go to when there is a Digimon attack."

"It is" Leomon said "How are you Samurai Rangers?"

"We're fine now" Emily told the lion Digimon.

Sally turned to Jason "And we were able to defeat Etemon once and for all...So I hope."

Izzy turned "You guys did defeat Etemon once and for all this time...Although I wonder myself how he survived the first encounter."

"That puzzles us still" Amelia confessed.

"If it was possible" Mike began "He would've taken three finishers and survived them but we saw him explode."

"I have news for you" Tentomon said "Just because you see an explosion doesn't mean the Digimon was defeated. Well most of the times it would be the case."

Tai Jr then got what Tentomon was saying "Of course! When my father and the Digidesten fought against Myotismon, Aunt Kari supposingly defeated Myotismon with AngeWomon but..."

"But what?" Amelia asked him.

"But Myotismon came back as VenomMyotismon" Tai admitted.

"That's the not the end of it" Tentomon told him "When VenomMyotismon was defeated he came back four to two earth years later as MaloMyotismon, it was only then the Digidesten defeated MaloMyotismon did Myotismon stop appearing."

"Until this year" Jason replied "Myotismon is still around and is Daemon's servant. He was the one that captured me."

"Well you might just have to fight him three times then" Izzy said.

"That's going to be interesting" Max muttered "When we fight Myotismon."

Jason nodded as Amelia turned "I seem to remember that vampire!"

Tai agreed "Yeah, I do too, he alongside DeviDayumon and Cherrymon joined together on a joint assult on us and turned us into our Digimon forms."

"Digimon forms?" Jason wondered.

Izzy then answered "I see while you were under Daemon's control he didn't tell you a thing about being a Digimon Ranger."

"I seem to remember all he was ordering me to do was destroy the other Digimon Rangers" Jason replied.

"Well" Izzy began "Did he tell you, you were half Digimon?"

Jason nodded "Yes, he did."

"Well" Leomon told him "While you are all in your human forms, you're Digimon D.N.A is in a state of dormancy," he paused watching Jason urging him to continue "Now while you are in your Digimon Ranger form, your Digimon D.N.A is active any time it becomes super active your Digimon D.N.A will turn you into you're true Digimon form. It has already happened to the Digimon Rangers only Daemon placed them in a spell which he hoped would've trapped them as their Digimon forms forever."

"Oh" Jason said "Then it could happen to all of us again."

"It could" Amelia told him "But we know what to do if it happens ever again."

"Kiss someone" Max said turning to Amelia "At least you have someone to kiss."

They turned to Leomon and he nodded "It'll take a while to send the Samurai Rangers back to the human world, they should be safe here."

They turned to see Izzy and Tentomon work on their next assignment.

While they were working Daemon was trying to figure out what to do. Etemon had been finally defeated. This wasn't a good sign for him or any of his forces. Daemon as a result was angry but was holding it in well.

He turned to Myotismon, Cherrymon and DeviDayumon "I'm sorry to bring this up but Etemon is no more.

"Thank goodness" Myotismon muttered low enough so low that Daemon didn't hear him.

DeviDayumon turned to Octoroo "How well did he do?"

"Well" Octoroo began "His plan was brillant but sense it was a very short battle between him and the Digimon Rangers...The Dark Ocean has only lowered an inch!"

This didn't brightened the Demon Lord's mood "Only an Inch!"

Octoroo paused "I'm sorry Lord Daemon but it would've been five inches, had the Crimson Ranger not shown up it would've been five inches but the Crimson Ranger seemed to have a powerful impact on the Dark Ocean."

Daemon sighed "I should've known a Royal Knight would've had that ability."

He then gotten over it "Now my next plan is completely burning the Digital World down to nothing."

"How are you going to do that?" Myotismon asked.

Daemon grinned "Patience my friends! I've already called him...Octoroo, Cherrymon...When he comes let me know."

"Of course" Cherrymon promised.

With this Daemon prepared for his next attack.

Back in the Digimon Ranger HQ. Antonio was helping Izzy and Tentomon. Leomon managed to make contact with Mentor Ji and was discussing with him.

"I'm grateful the Digimon Rangers saved the day again" Mentor Ji told Leomon.

Leomon agreed "Thanks to Izzy's quick thinking they survived. It'll take a while before the Samurai Rangers can return back to Earth, but rest assured we'll keep them safe here."

"Thank you once again" Mentor Ji said as the two Mentors bowed before the screen went blank.

Leomon turned to Tai Jr "It will take a while to send your friends home, I only hope Daemon doesn't attack it."

"Let's hope so too" Tai told him as Leomon turned "Because if he does attack Earth, you Digimon Rangers are the only ones that can respond to the threat."

"And we will fight that opponent" Amelia promised.

With this she and Tai along with the other Digimon Rangers joined the Samurai Rangers.

"So what do you do on your time off here?" Mike asked his niece.

"After battles we mostly go back home" Amelia told him.

"But sense you're here, we will have to do everything in our power to make sure you can return home safely" Sally said.

Jayden looked around the huge room, inside where the Digimon Rangers arrived and got briefed it was bigger than the Shiba House's room. Right besides it was a nice room for the Digimon Rangers if they had to spend the night in the Digital World. As they had known earlier there was no training grounds. He knew why though, in the Digital World evil Digimon attacks could be a few feet away.

So he, the rest of the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers would still continue.

Back in the Dark Ocean, the Digimon Warrior Daemon was planning to send to the Digital World had just arrived. He appeared to have biker jeans with the end of the legs being skull like and his shoes were also skull. He had no shirt on but he did have chains wrapped around his arms and upper body. His upper body was brown colored and he had a mask with blue hair. He also had a faint glow of blue flame around him.

"Oh!" Myotismon shouted "SkullMeremon! How's it been? I see you were-"

Pow! SkullMeremon punched Myotismon in the face and the vampire fell down smarting "What was that for?"

SkullMeremon picked Myotismon up by the neck "You left me to die at the hands of MetalGreymon!"

"Hey lighten up man!" Myotismon ordered "It's not my fault I was busy trying to find the eighth child and it wasn't my fault in letting myself dangle from a sky scrapper on MetalGreymon's Metal Claw!"

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "Can't we all get along?"

DeviDayumon was shaking with laughter as she went back playing her guitar "I just love Myotismon getting what he deserves from his old subordinates."

SkullMeremon turned to the female Digimon and nearly fell in love with her he ran over to her bowing before her "Who are you sweety? I haven't seen you around before."

"I wasn't around" DeviDayumon said.

"What's your name?" SkullMeremon asked her.

"I'm DeviDayumon" She told him "Oh, Lord Daemon would like a word with you."'

"Certainly, don't go anywhere!" SkullMeremon said vanishing to meet Daemon.

Octoroo turned to her as she let out "What?"

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "Someone's falling in love with you! Someone that isn't a Nighlok."

DeviDayumon sighed getting back into position "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll approve of that relationship" Cherrymon stated.

"Quiet you old tree!" DeviDayumon ordered "Or I'll throw this dagger at you."

A few minutes later Daemon returned with SkullMeremon at his side.

"Certainly Lord Daemon, I'll be happy to pay the human world a visit" SkullMeremon said as he arrived and the Demon Lord appeared on the scene "As long as I get my date with DeviDayumon."

"You can have my word, destroy the human city, destroy the Digimon Rangers, while making the humans send negative emotions to the Dark Ocean, and you may date her."

"What?" DeviDayumon shouted stumbling "I'"

"You'll do it" Daemon said putting his hand on her moving his left claw underneath her neck "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh sure, I will" DeviDayumon said sighing in defeat knowing it was going to be pointless in refusing the Demon Lord's command sense having a claw at your neck meant he was giving you a command.

SkullMeremon turned to DeviDayumon "Be sure to be ready when I come back my love!"

With this SkullMeremon left.

"I thought you were sending him in the Digital World?" Myotismon told Daemon.

"That was my original plan" Daemon said "But the Samurai Rangers are still in this world, so by attacking a defenseless world, it's a good idea to do so!"

"Oh-a-oh that is a good idea Lord Daemon!" Octoroo said "With SkullMeremon in the human world creating misery, the Dark Ocean will weaken a good foot!"

"It had better" Daemon stated.

With this DeviDayumon was left hanging her head thinking to herself _He'd better fail._

SkullMeremon had arrived on Earth. He looked around "Time for some terror!"

He turned to a building "**Metal Fireball!**"

With this he breathed out his blue fire attack the nearest building a huge office building. Sparks flew from the building as it was instantly placed on fire.

SkullMeremon walked preparing to go in a sky scrapper as people ran about scared as the Digimon continued it's attack placing buildings on fire and destroying cars with his chains.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

SkullMeremon turned to see Bulk and Spike. The two samurai wannabes were looking at him.

In their hands were usual Samurai Weapons hoses.

"This is our third battle" Bulk told the Digimon "Now before we begin the vanquish you, do you have any request?"

"Yeah!" Spike shouted "Any request?"

SkullMeremon just looked at the two guys.

"No answer?" Bulk asked "Alright Spike, time to put out a fire Samurai Style!"

"Yeah!" Spike shouted as he and his Uncle aimed the fire hoses at SkullMeremon.

"Fire!" the guys shouted turning the hoses on. The hoses sent out streams of water at SkullMeremon whom stood there taking the hoses with no effect.

The two were slow to realize that the water wasn't working until SkullMeremon simply aimed his chains "**Flame Chain!**"

With this he swiped out with both chains on his hands and they were on fire. They struck the hoses and the hoses simply melted out of the guy's hands.

"You were saying?" SkullMeremon asked them.

Bulk and Spike looked at the destroyed hoses and Bulk pointed "Oh, well you may carry on! Run for it Spike!"

"Right with you Uncle Bulk!" Spike shouted as he and his uncle ran for their lives.

SkullMeremon simply smiled watching them as they left thinking one word _Cowards._

With this SkullMeremon returned to the task at hand crossing over the gap sensors which finally detected him.

Once Mentor Ji heard the alarms he made sure Leomon knew of it and the Lion Digimon had called the Digimon Rangers. The Samurai Rangers joined them as well.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Mentor Ji answered "Daemon's sent an attack on Earth on the city."

Leomon then located the Digimon Daemon sent.

"Oh-no" Izzy began.

"It's SkullMeremon!" Tentomon shouted in alarm.

They watched as SkullMeremon attacked another building.

"Oh-man" Kevin said "He's a fire type Digimon."

"Digimon Rangers" Leomon told the Digimon Rangers "It's time for action, but you must know this SkullMeremon can't be harmed by water attacks, and if fire attacks are used, those will just make him stronger."

"Thanks for the warning" Tai told him he turned to Jayden "We'll handle him."

The Digimon Rangers nodded and raised their Digivices as Tai shouted "Digivices..."

"Go, go Digital!" the five Digimon Rangers shouted.

"Royal Digivice..." Jason began "Go, Go Digital!"

This time there were six flashes of white light and the Digimon Rangers transformed. Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Kyle, and Sally gained their colors, gained their ears, tails and finally their claws. With Jason 's holy light, he gained his Crimson Red Armor with his golden yellow Digi-Egg of Destiny Symbol on it, he gained his claws, then came his visor.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason announced last.

The six Digimon Rangers were out and were ready for action. They turned to the computer with Tai announcing "Digiport open!"

With this the Digiport opened and the Digimon Rangers were out.

SkullMeremon was having fun terrorizing the humans of Earth.

"Come on" SkullMeremon said "Show some fight!"

Two attacks struck SkullMeremon on his back and he fell surprised as the six Digimon Rangers appeared.

"Fighting buildings you overgrown skeleton?" Jason demanded "You should try fighting something that can fight back!"

SkullMeremon growled hearing Jason's overgrown skeleton comment "It'll be my pleasure to destroy all of you!"

He then shouted his next attack "**Heat Chain Midareuchi!**"

With this he sent all of his chains in a frenzy. The chains all whirled around striking each of the Digimon Rangers like a whip. Sparks flew from the five Digimon Rangers as Jason was the only one to avoid his chain.

"Stay on your feet guys" Tai ordered.

"That worked so well" SkullMeremon declared "I'll try it again, **Heat Chain Midareuchi!**"

Once again SkullMeremon unleashed his chains in a fury. This time the Digimon Rangers are able to block the first threw blows of his chains but eventually during the fourth and fifth blows each of the Digimon Rangers including Jason were struck by the Digimon's chains. Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers were flung backwards.

"And now" SkullMeremon shouted "PawnChessmon it's time!"

With this PawnChessmon appeared and started to attack the Digimon Rangers.

"These things again?" Jason asked.

"Consider these our warm up!" Max said to him.

"And competition to see whom can take the most down!" Kyle added on.

Jason liked this comment as he positioned his own claws "Just try to keep up you two!"

"It's on!" Max and Kyle said.

The three charged the PawnChessmon taking them down. The Crimson Ranger along with the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers were having their little competition in taking down the most PawnChessmon. Each one sliced, diced and even kicked the PawnChessmon down. While the three Digimon Rangers were having their little competition, Amelia, Sally and Tai Jr were at each other's backs defeating the PawnChessmon as well.

"Daemon's sure got enough of these things" Tai told Amelia as he slashed a PawnChessmon down.

"He sure does!" Amelia shouted as she kicked a PawnChessmon down then she rewarded the next two with an expert slash of her own "And compared to Moogers, these things are easier!" Then she flipped into the air and came down on another PawnChessmon taking it down.

"Nice moves Amelia!" Sally called out to her as she ducked a spear trust then she whirled about kicking her PawnChessmon down with ease.

She watched as she landed on four PawnChessmon's arms, then used them as a jumping pad to hurl herself high into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She completed her attack letting Diamonds rush down the PawnChessmon. Sparks flew from the PawnChessmon as they fell to the ground defeated and she landed right in the middle of them with Amelia coming in and the two girls slapped each other's hands "Nice moves Sally" Amelia told her.

"You're not bad yourself Amelia" Sally told her.

While the last PawnChessmon fell SkullMeremon took aim "Do I have to do everything around here weakling? **Heat Chain Midareuchi!**"

His chains strike all six Digimon Rangers whom were unprepared. Sparks fell as the Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue Digimon Rangers fall backwards with Amelia and Jason still standing.

"Cheep shot!" Jason declared.

"Yeah" Amelia added on "Only a coward would attack us like that."

"No one calls SkullMeremon a coward!" SkullMeremon began and now I'll take you two down!"

Jason turned to Sally as she joined them.

"Amelia, sense you and I are the strongest of the Digimon Rangers, I believe you and I can take SkullMeremon but, we'll need Sally's speed to distract him."

Amelia shook her head "Alright Jason! I'm with you!"

Jason turned to Tai Jr, "I know you're our leader Tai, but once Amelia and I have nailed him we'll need to finish him off with one powerful blast."

"Got it!" Tai told him "The Digi-Crest Cannon. Sounds like a plan Jason! Go for it!""

Jason turned to the two girls on his team "Are you two ready?"

"Ready!" Was the response.

Sally turned to SkullMeremon "You think you're so tough well try me!"

"With pleasure!" SkullMeremon declared "**Metal Fireball!**"

He breathed out metallic fire at her. Sally used her incredible speed to her advantage avoiding the Metal Fireball but not completely, it still barely struck her in the left flank sparks flew but the yellow Digimon Ranger continue her attack. She charged him yet again.

"Ready for some more I see" SkullMeremon shouted "**Heat Chain Midareuchi!**"

He tried to attack her but Sally simply jumped into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She countered SkullMeremon's chains with her attack and this seemed to have worked.

"What?" SkullMeremon asked "Then try this **Flame Chain!**"

He attacked Sally again this time sending out the first one strikes Sally unprepared for it sparks flew and sent her flying into the air and the second one wraps around her trapping her.

"Hey let go!" She shouted as SkullMeremon held her high in the air simular to what he did to MetalGreymon "My pleasure, **Metal Fireball!**"

With this he attacked Sally yet again this time his attack strikes her right on target. Sparks flew from her as she struggles to get freed then he slams her into the ground. Miraculously her powers held.

"Sally!" Max shouted "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Sally said "Just taken a beating right now."

SkullMeremon smiled "You'll be destroyed Yellow Ranger!"

"Not so fast mask freak!" a voice sounded.

SkullMeremon watches in disbelief as both Amelia and Jason are in close combat with him "Lighting Claw!" Amelia shouted with Jason also testing out a new move "**Crimson Slash!**"

With Amelia's claw crackling with lighting and Jason's claws glowing with crimson the two slashed SkullMeremon! Sparks are seen flying from SkullMeremon as he stumbles backwards then with ease both White and Crimson Ranger give him a kick and the evil Digimon is sent backwards.

"And now" Tai Jr began "We need the Digi-Crest Cannon!"

The Digi-Crest Cannon appears over their heads and each of the Digimon Rangers. Tai turned to Jason "Why don't you do the honors of firing this."

"Thanks Tai!" Jason said as he took the lead.

SkullMeremon turned to see the cannon "What is that?"

"Take the **Crimson Destiny-DigiCrest Cannon!**" Jason shouted.

The Digi-Crest Cannon gathered in a crimson color with holy light as it gathered up all six Digimon Ranger's Crest Tags with Jason's Crest of Destiny going in it last.

"Uh-oh" SkullMeremon shouted as Jason pulled the Trigger.

The Digi-Crest Cannon fired it's cannon blast at SkullMeremon. SkullMeremon gasped as this reminded him to MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster "**NOOOOO!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon blast strikes SkullMeremon and the blast takes SkullMeremon down in an intense explosion of crimson and light.

"Nice plan man!" Tai told the Crimson Ranger "It worked."

"That was great!" Max told Jason "You and Amelia worked well together."

"It was nothing" Jason told him turning to Sally "Amelia and I knew that SkullMeremon would put up a great defensive fight, so we needed someone's speed to distract him and besides me being a Mega, we decided the best detraction was you."

"Hang on though guys" Kyle said and with Amelia and Tai feeling the signal.

"He's coming back" Tai joined in.

"He's Digivoulving!" Amelia shouted.

Boy were the Digimon Rangers right, SkullMeremon had returned only as a Frankenstein monster with an axe on it's back.

"I'm back!" the new Digimon announced.

"Whoa!" the Digimon Rangers shouted in alarm.

"This is starting to remind me of the time when my father fought against Rita Repulsa's Frankenstein Monster...I do hope this one isn't like that one."

The Digimon didn't give them time to react at first "**Tomahawk Crunch!**"

He uses the axe on his back and brought it down onto the ground. The earth split causing the debree to go flying into each of the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew but the Digimon Rangers held firm.

"That's not a good sign" Jayden stated threw the Digimon Ranger's comlinks "That Digimon's strength is equal to Mega!"

"Feels like one!" Amelia stated causing her father to smile slightly while in the Digimon Ranger's HQ.

"He's Boltmon!" Izzy announced "A Mega Level Digimon, I recognize him from the old days when he captured Kari, Sora, and Mimi only because Pukumon confused him...Anyway one of his attacks is the Tomahawk Crunch."

"Properly named!" Jason admitted.

The Digimon Rangers stood up with Tai shouting "We need Evolution Digizord Power...Now!"

With this Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon!" Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Five Digimon Rangers were in their Evolution Digizords. Now knowing what level they were facing Tai waisted no chance "Digimon Rangers. We need to combine...It's time to D.N.A Digivoulve!"

"Right!" Amelia and Sally shouted holding up their Digivice Morphers.

"We're ready when you're ready" Max and Kyle announced.

Then all five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in their D.N.A Evolution slot.

The words D.N.A Evolution appeared in all five cockpits and the transformation began.

A white Digi-Egg formed over the Evolution Digizords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**

Jason turned "Alright then, Kentarousmon Zord we need you!"

With this Jason's golden yellow shield began showing brightly into the sky. The sky split into holy light as the Kentarousmon Zord descended onto the Digital World and as it landed Jason jumped into it's cockpit.

Once then the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord squared off against Boltmon.

Boltmon saw the two huge robotic foes "So it's finally time for the next battle, very well I shall rip you two apart!"

With this Boltmon charged the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. He aimed his fist trying to punch the Zords. The Digimon Megazord simply used it's left claw to block the punch as the Kentarousmon Zord used it's crossbow as a shield to block it. Then the Digimon Megazord slashed Boltmon sparks flew from Boltmon as the Kentarousmon Zord punched him right in the face with it's right fist. Boltmon went flying landing on his back.

"So that's how you want to play it!" Boltmon shouted "We'll take a taste of my **Tomahawk Knuckle!**"

He charged the Megazord and Zord then just before the Digimon Rangers could react he extracted his bolts forming deadly claw like weapons. With them he was able to nail the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord sparks flew from the two Zords but they weren't out.

"And now" Boltmon began drawing his axe "It's time for some action!"

With this he charged once again and the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord kept up their defenses blocking his attacks but he was able to nail the Digimon Megazord once across the chest. Sparks flew, then he managed to nail Jason in his Kentarousmon Zord right in it's left shoulder. Sparks flew from it then with an expert slash Boltmon landed a powerful slash on both the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew as they stumbled backwards.

"And now **Tomahawk Crunch!**" Boltmon shouted.

He jammed his axe into the ground once more the earth split and began to shake causing the Digimon Megazord to stumble because of it. They weren't the only one for the Kentarousmon Zord was also struggling.

"Stabilizer's out!" Max shouted

"Keep it together guys!" Tai ordered "Kyle try to kick up the emergency stabilizers!"

"I'm on it Tai!" Kyle said.

Jason had an easier time in getting his Zord stablized as it had six legs but Boltmon's attack this time caused huge debree to come up from the ground striking the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. Major sparks flew as the huge pieces of Debree hit the Zords. They stumbled but refused to fall.

"Man!" Amelia shouted "We've got major trouble if he can do that."

"Here he comes in again!" Sally shouted.

This time when Boltmon came in with his axe, the Digimon Rangers managed to catch the weapon in their claws and for once locked.

"Hey!" Boltmon shouted "Let go of my weapon!"

"Our pleasure!" Sally announced she turned to Kyle "Give it to him Kyle for payback."

Kyle gave her a thumbs up "I got what you were thinking Sally!" he then pressed a button "**Spiking Strike!**"

The Digimon Megazord raised it's left claw the one that wasn't ocupied by Boltmon's axe and drew it's purple spike then drove it into Boltmon's using it like a sword. Sparks flew as Boltmon stumbled backwards.

"You've had it Boltmon!" Jason declared pressing his own button "Time to freeze you solid,** Icy Breathe!**"

Kentarousmon Zord aimed it's shield and fired a blizzard out at Boltmon, sparks flew from Boltmon as it froze him solid "Oh-no" He managed to speak out "I can't break free!"

"That'll hold him for now" Jason said to Tai.

"Thanks Jason!" Tai said "Alright guys let's finish this!"

The Digimon Megazord flew into the air giving Boltmon a fright "Uh-oh!"

The Digimon Megazord started to gain in light energy and focus it in the palm of it's right hand.

"Attack fully charged!" Kyle reported to Tai whom nodded "Alright guys now let's finish it together."

The Digimon Rangers all made out a punching motion shouting the finishing move "**Hand of Fate!**"

The holy light was concentrated in the fist of the Digimon Megazord's right hand then it too let out a punching motion sending a beam of holy light at the frozen Boltmon. The force of the beam sent the Digimon Megazord backwards a bit. The attack strikes Boltmon right threw the chest creating two holes in the Digimon.

"This can't be! I was supposed to be victorious so I could go out with DeviDayumon!" Boltmon shouted as he fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai began "Crises adverted!"

When the Digimon Rangers got out they were immediately joined by the Samurai Rangers.

"I see you're back!" Amelia shouted as she joined her adopted father and mother in a family hug.

"You did well Digimon Rangers" Jayden told them "In doing so you saved this city, we all should be grateful that this city has two Power Rangers still in action."

"Thanks father" Amelia said.

"Today" Tai said to his friends "Victory is ours and we've foiled Daemon's plans."

Jason gave the Red Digimon Ranger a thumbs up sign "Yep, and it feels good." he turned issuing out to Daemon but Sally beat him too it "Hey Daemon, you're going to have to do more better than that if you want to beat us!"

She was sure the Demon Lord heard her and would've liked to here Daemon's reaction.

She would've loved to see Daemon's reaction as in the Dark Ocean, Daemon was filled with anger "She boldly asks me to do better than that! Why I'll destroy her and the Digimon Rangers!"

His fellow allies carefully hid from him as he exploded with a fury yet again then he recovered "Next time, those Digimon Rangers won't find victory easy! I'll make sure of it!"

**End of chapter.**

** The Samurai Rangers are back on Earth but it took the Digimon Rangers to defeat SkullMeremon? What is Daemon's new plan, find out next on Power Rangers Digimon. Chapter 23: Search for Exemon!**


	24. Chapter 23: Search for Holy Claws

Chapter 23: Search for the Holy Claws

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was the following evening back on Earth and the Samurai Rangers even though they enjoyed their stay in the Digital World were glad to be back on Earth. Though they got how powerful the Digital World truly was. Sure there was good but it reminded them about the dangers it had as well. Even with their small stay in the Digital World, they had already just by being in the Digital World could feel Daemon's incredible power. Compared to Master Xandred, Daemon made him look like a weakling!

The Digimon Rangers on the other hand were more equipped when it came down to fighting against Daemon and his evil forces. With their recent ally, the Crimson Ranger's help they were able to take down two Mega Level Digimon. They were getting stronger with each pressing victory against Daemon. However they knew the Dark Ocean was weakening battle by battle, even though there wasn't visual evidence of it weakening like they found the Sanzo River was leaking into the human world.

While the evening began, Tai and Amelia were alone walking back to Tai's house. The two had been getting closer battle, by battle, day by day. They had a lot to talk about to Tai's father and mother. Tai Jr, knew they had to do it. With them was Jason Oliver. The Crimson Ranger looked at the couple "You two make a great couple" He told them.

"Thanks" Amelia told him.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked them.

Tai Jr and Amelia turned to each other as Tai admitted the answer "About two months or so."

"Interesting" Jason admitted he turned smiling to Tai "So why are we heading to your parent's place."

"Oh" Tai stated "Besides Izzy back in the Digital World, my parents sort of seen all five of us Digimon Rangers...So I think they should know that we finally have a sixth ranger."

"They have been asking us quiet a lot if we're going to have a sixth ranger" Amelia added on.

"Well I guess I can hang out with you two" Jason said "I'm sure I should tell my father about my experience, I'm sure he can come up with advice for what happened to me a while back."

"We're not blaming you Jason" Tai told him.

"I know, it's just that I feel uneasy" he told the Red Digimon Ranger, he turned to Amelia "You understand right?"

"I do" She admitted "If the same situation happened to me, I'd feel the same way. Uneasy but also Jason, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Thanks Amelia" Jason said "And I will help you five out, you're a fun crowd to hang around with."

"Just wait till we have to train tomorrow at Amelia's place" Tai Jr told him.

Jason turned to Amelia and Tai "You two have improved sense I've came here, but the others still have a way to go."

"They will though" Amelia said "They are good back up."

"That's true" Jason said "A little bit more training and they'll catch up."

"I know for sure that's true" Tai admitted "A bit more and we'll be ready for anything Daemon sends at us."

"That's the spirit!" Amelia and Jason shouted towards their leader.

So the three continued their journey towards Tai's house. When they got to his house, Sora and Tai Sr were waiting for them with Jason's father Tommy Oliver with them as well.

"Hey there son!" Tai Sr shouted with Tommy saying the same thing to his own son.

"Good evening Amelia" Sora told the White Digimon Ranger.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Kamyia" Amelia said then she turned to Tommy Oliver "Good evening Dr. Oliver."

"Good Evening Amelia and Tai" Tommy told them.

"Father" Tai began "We have much to tell you."

"I'm sure you do son" Tai Sr told his son "And Izzy and Leomon told us that it was okay to tell Dr. Oliver here your secret."

The legendary Tommy Oliver smiled at Amelia and Tai Jr "Oh-man, everywhere I go, evil always finds a way to find me."

"And the whole family" Jason added on "The others are right, we need to talk to you three."

"Alright then" Sora said "Let's go in and see what you need to talk to us about."

The older parents let the three Digimon Rangers inside their house and it was then Jason told his father what had happened to him and how Daemon has used him to try to destroy the Digimon Rangers which almost worked but Tai Jr, managed to free him in the end.

"That mirrors every single way of what happened to me" Tommy admitted "Only difference was I did destroy the Power Ranger's first Megazord...Which Zordon somehow brought them back."

"Zordon?" Tai Jr asked with Amelia looking confused at this name.

Tommy answered "Oh, that's right, newer generations of Power Rangers don't know about Zordon. Anyway Zordon was the first mentor the Power Rangers had. He was the wisest, and the most friendliest. To the first Rangers he was like a father to them all."

"Sounds like our kind of guy" Tai Sr admitted with Sora nodding her head "I would've loved to see someone like him, Dr. Oliver...Is there any place we could meet him?"

Tommy turned "Not really, during one final battle with the Space Rangers, Zordon ordered Andros to destroy his tube, the impact afterwards was great enough with Zordon's dying breathe was able to wipe out all the current evil in the universe. Thus his scarface saved the universe at that point."

"Wow!" Amelia sighed "I just wish I could've met him."

"Anyway" Jason began "We've already had two more battles against Daemon's forces, one in the Digital World...And One on Earth."

"Which we won" Tai Jr admitted.

Tommy Oliver smiled at his son "So how's life as a Ranger son?"

"It's interesting I'll give you that" Jason admitted "And it's an honor to fight evil."

"You bet it is!" Tai Sr. shouted in agreement "Where there's evil, there is always good to fight it off!"

Sora was smiling at the three Digimon Rangers "May I ask where the others are?"

"They went home" Jason replied "To rest."

"One thing we can count on" Amelia told him "Is that Daemon will never rest until he's dead or we are."

"Even then he won't rest" Tai Jr admitted "He won't rest until he conquers the Digital World and Real World."

"That's like all evil Digimon" Tai Sr admitted.

"That reminds me" Sora began turning to her son and Amelia "Does Daemon have any sort of followers?"

"Definietly yes," Jason said "He has Myotismon-"

"That vampire again?" Tai Sr asked slamming his fist on a table "I could've sworn the Digidesten Team of Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken defeated him once and for all."

"You should know about the Digital World dear" Sora reminded him "A Digimon can't really be killed in the same way normal monsters are...So it would be possible for even Myotismon to return.

"Anyone else he has?" Tommy asked.

"Well there is Cherrymon, and DeviDayumon" Jason answered.

"DeviDayumon?" Sora and Tai Sr. asked then they remembered that a Nighlok did turn into a Digimon "Oh her."

"And he also has the Nighlok Octoroo" Jason ended.

Tommy stood up looking at the three Digimon Rangers. He was glad that his family was indeed called upon once again to save the world. Once more it was his own son. He walked over to his son then turned to Amelia and Tai Jr, "I don't know what I can do sense I've retired from my Ranger duties but, I'll do whatever I can to help the Digimon Rangers out." He paused checking the time on his watch "Oh my, Jason we've got to go home now."

"Alright" Jason said he turned to Amelia and Tai Jr, "Meeting at Amelia's tomorrow?"

The two nodded their response as Tommy and Jason left. While the two were gone, Tai Jr and Amelia were the only ones left at the Kamyia's house. Tai Jr turned to Amelia "Amelia..."

"Yes," She asked him.

"Well would you like to go out with me tomorrow afternoon?" he asked her.

"Sure I will" Amelia said "Where too?"

"Well how about a restaurant?" Tai Jr asked her.

"Sounds great to me" Amelia told him.

Tai Sr and Sora looked at each other then smiled Amelia and Tai were still together and they hoped that would never change.

In the Dark Ocean, the Demon Lord Daemon just stood shaking his head. His current attack failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers. This time they were able to defeat his current Digimon Warrior with the Digimon Megazord along with the Crimson Ranger's Zord's help. Then to make matters worse the Yellow Digimon Ranger boldly tells him that he needed to try harder in he wanted to defeat them.

"If Sally wants us to fight them harder, then that's what they'll get" Daemon declared still a bit angry at the Yellow Digimon Ranger's remark.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began turning to Cherrymon "The boss isn't too happy."

"You wouldn't be too happy to when one of your foes remarks that you must try harder" Cherrymon replied to him "Although we are trying our hardest."

"I can't believe their strength!" Daemon shouted stomping on the ground "They have taken not one but Two Mega Level Digimon!"

Myotismon was the only one trying to calm down the Demon Lord "My Lord, SkullMeremon did a good job against the Rangers...But his Mega Form probably wasn't the best in taking down two Zords."

Daemon shot him a look "Where is DeviDayumon?"

"Oh, she's being silent" Myotismon told him "You know the heart break."

Daemon understood "Alright then, but we need a new plan!"

Myotismon turned to the PawnChessmon "They are pathetically weak."

"I know" Daemon stated then he turned to Myotismon "I think it's time to done them with a special type of evil power."

"Evil Power?" Octoroo asked.

"Yes" Daemon said "A special type of power that I can use only once."

Cherrymon turned "Are you sure you'd want it Lord Daemon?"

Daemon sighed "I'll have to do this, it'll make our PawnChessmon and Moogers stronger than ever."

"Oh-a-oh, that sounds brilliant Lord Daemon" Octoroo said.

"It it is a flawless plan" Daemon told him "By engulfing my forces with powerful darkness I can allow them to be protected by the Digimon Ranger's claws."

"I see it now" Cherrymon said "You're special dark power you use on both the Moogers and PawnChessmon unless the Digimon Ranger's claws can penetrate the foot soldiers."

"Exactly" Daemon said turning to Cherrymon "I must also dazzle you with a spell. I need you and Myotismon to attack the Red and Crimson Rangers."

"My lord!" Myotismon began "We won't stand up to a Mega Level!"

"You won't be fighting those two for long" Daemon told them.

It was then Cherrymon got the message on what the Demon Lord wanted them to do "Oh, I see, you want us to place the two in another spell."

"Exactly" Daemon explained "Now Cherrymon once again you're cherries will contain this spell launch them at both the Red and Crimson Ranger, the spell will make them nearly hate each other's guts! So bad it will affect the team's performance once I've sent a whole army of PawnChessmon and Moogers to attack the Earth."

"Very well" Myotismon stated as he and Cherrymon vanished.

"Now we wait for the results" Daemon declared beginning to form his dark powers he turned to Octoroo "Summon the PawnChessmon and Moogers, the Digimon Rangers will have a fight on their hands."

"Oh-a-oh, I'll get right to it!" Octoroo began.

With this Octoroo began assembling the PawnChessmon and Moogers.

The next morning came by Jason and Tai Jr were walking to the Shiba House. The two were with each other when Myotismon and Cherrymon appeared.

"Oh-man" Tai muttered "Not these guys again."

Tai was about to contact the rest when Jason turned to him "We have no time to call them at the moment,"

"Right, I'm with you" Tai told him.

The two took out their Digivices "Digivice..." Tai began.

"Royal Digivice..." Jason announced.

"**Go-go Digital!**" the two shouted in a flash of light and holy light, the two Digimon Rangers were out "Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" "Crimson Ranger...Ready!"

"I've been waiting for a chance in seeing you again Myotismon!" Jason told him "Prepare to go down!"

"You're underestimating me already Crimson Ranger!" Myotismon began opening his cape "**Grizzly Wing!**"

He unleashed his bats upon Tai Jr and Jason.

"Not this time" Jason declared "**Inferno Frost!**"

Jason unleashed his attack at Myotismon's bats. The attack hits Myotismon's bats freezing them.

"Not bad Jason!" Tai shouted "Now I'll take him,** Pyro Sphere!**"

The powerful fire attack shot out towards Myotismon whom waved his hands and canceled the attack "It'll take more than that lame attack to get passed my defenses."

"What?" Tai asked alarmed.

"And now take mine, **Crimson Lighting!**" Myotismon shouted he sent a crimson lighting attack at Tai Jr. The attack strikes Jason causing sparks to fly from him and for the Red Digimon Ranger to be sent backwards.

"Tai!" Jason shouted running down to help him "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Tai told him.

"Now Cherrymon!" Myotismon shouted.

"Right away!" Cherrymon shouted "**Cherry Blast!**"

With this Cherrymon completes the attack on the Crimson and Red Digimon Rangers. His attack strikes them unprepared. Sparks flew as the two Digimon Rangers fell, a faint glow the two Rangers as it changed them back to their human selves.

"Could it be we defeated them?" Cherrymon asked "the Crimson Ranger was a Mega and we defeated him!"

They saw Jason still standing with Tai reverted back to normal "Hang in there buddy!" Jason replied he turned to Cherrymon and Myotismon, I'm still standing."

"Oh-no" Myotismon said "Daemon's not going to be happy."

He was unaware Cherrymon had already left and he turned "Cherrymon! Come back here!"

Jason looked around "I wonder what that was about?" he turned to Tai whom was just coming around "Tai, are you okay?"

Rudely Tai pushed Jason off him "Man! I could've had them."

"Tai!" Jason replied "Calm down,"

"I won't calm down!" Tai shouted.

Then he stormed off leaving Jason confused wondering what had happened to Tai. The two went their separate ways. Jason was the first to arrive at the Shiba House where he told Amelia, Sally, Max, and Kyle.

Amelia sighed "Tai hasn't arrived yet, but I'll talk to him when he does."

Tai Jr would arrive to the Shiba House just about thirty minutes. When she and Max arrived Tai could tell Jason was already there.

"I don't want to talk to him" Tai told them.

"Tai..." Amelia began "He's our friend. He's already told us about your encounter."

"It's not right to blame Jason buddy!" Max admitted.

Tai Jr, just turned to them "Even so we could've beaten those two!"

"Tai" Amelia began wanting to slap some sense into the one she loved "You're not focusing."

"She's right" Max said "We're friends, Jason was just trying to protect you."

Sally and Kyle were with Jason.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked him.

"I will be" Jason admitted "But what could've made Tai flip was it because he was defeated?"

"I think it might've been something more" Kyle told him "Cherrymon has been known to have spells located in his cherries, which is how we found out about our Digimon selves."

Jayden noticed this and so did Antonio "Amigo" Antonio began to Jayden "Something has happened between Tai and Jason."

"I see it" Jayden said "But we must resume training."

With Daemon's forces, Daemon was a bit mad that Cherrymon's spell didn't fully work to his expectations. The Crimson Ranger was able to ignore the spell completely but the Red Digimon Ranger had fallen victim to it.

"Well at least one Digimon Ranger is under it's spell" Daemon said "But it's working perfectly, the others including the Crimson Ranger doesn't even know what came over him!"

He turned to the PawnChessmon and Moogers "Thank you all for gathering here today for you will find yourselves to be super versions of yourselves!"

The Demon Lord strolled up as the PawnChessmon and Moogers bowed before him. They saw the enormous dark energy wave that Daemon unleashed over them. When the wave ended the PawnChessmon had changed and were basically knights. While the Moogers looked even deadlier.

Daemon strolled up towards his soldiers as they stood up with DeviDayumon looking confused on the newer PawnChessmon.

"They are KnightChessmon" Cherrymon answered "Champion Level Digimon."

"Now my soldiers you will find out that you've been upgraded" Daemon announced "Now with your new powers go stir up trouble in the real world!"

With this the KnightChessmon and Moogers left to obey Daemon's orders."

"It won't be long now!" Daemon announced.

Back on Earth, the Digimon Rangers were having their daily lessons but when it came down to Jason and Tai, things were different. Tai just kept trying to over power Jason but Jason's keen instincts blocked and over came everyone of Tai's moves. With one move Jason managed to knock Tai onto his back. When Jason reached over to help Tai up Tai rejected him.

"I can do it myself."

Jayden turned to Amelia whom shrugged "Tai's been like this ever sense Myotismon and Cherrymon ambushed him and Jason."

Suddenly the Gap Sensors went off.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Digimon attack" Mentor Ji said "And Moogers."

The Digimon Ranger's Digivices went off and Amelia answered "What's going on Leomon?"

"I know there is the Digimon attack downtown, Izzy and I need to brief you Digimon Rangers before you fight against them."

"We're on our way" Amelia said.

"We'll try to stop the Moogers" Jayden said.

"Alright" Tai said he turned to his friends "Let's go."

With this the Digimon Rangers headed into their HQ while the Samurai Rangers headed out to try to stop the Moogers.

Once in there Tai gave Jason an look. Izzy noticed this "How long has this been going on?"

"Well it's been going on sense Tai and I got attacked by Cherrymon and Myotismon" Jason answered.

"We could've beaten them if you wouldn't have made sure I was okay" Tai said.

Amelia, Kyle, Max, and Sally turned to Leomon and Izzy. Izzy sighed "Daemon's placed a spell on Tai and it seemed that he tried to use it on Jason."

"But why doesn't it work on Jason?" Kyle asked.

"Perhaps the answer is in Kentarousmon" Tentomon said.

"There is only one way I can think of that can break the spell" Leomon said "But that's not the problem absorb the newest threat into your world."

The Digimon Rangers turned to see KnightChessmon and the Moogers.

"Um, those aren't run off the mill PawnChessmon" Sally said.

"That's right" Leomon said "They are KnightChessmon, the Champion Level form of PawnChessmon."

"And those Moogers are stronger" Max added on watching as the Moogers easily pushed the Samurai Rangers back despite their best efforts.

Izzy spotted the problem easily "Not cool! Daemon's used his dark energy to make them super strong!"

Leomon turned to Amelia "With this in mind, they won't be easily defeated even with your efforts."

"Then what do we do?" Tai asked.

Leomon turned "You and Jason should go on a quest and receive the Holy Claws."

"Holy Claws?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Daemon has enchanted the foot Soldiers with his dark powers, his power will protect the ones he used it on from any attack...Except for Holy of Light based powers and with your Claws being upgraded to have the power of the angel Digimon, you'll be able to defeat his forces."

"Alright then" Tai said "Amelia comes with me, you all can try to handle those forces."

"Normally I would say that would work" Leomon said "But Tai, you and Jason must work together."

"What?" Tai asked.

"You two must work together, without your cooperation you won't be able to achieve the Holy Claws" Leomon said "And you're friends will certainly be killed."

"Fine" Tai Jr said "Come on Jason."

With Jason at his side, Tai Jr left.

Leomon turned to Amelia, Max, Kyle, and Sally "This is the only way I can think of that will break the spell. In the meantime you all must try to aide your allies."

"Got it" the Digimon Rangers shouted "Digivices...**Go, Go Digital!**"

There was a bright flash of white light, the four gained their colors, ears, tails and even their claws.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

Soon the four Digimon Rangers left to aide the Samurai Rangers.

"**Knight Lancer!**" a KnightChessmon shouted spearing the Red Samurai Ranger sparks flew as he was forced backwards "Man it's like we can't damage him!"

Then the PawnChessmon speared the Yellow Samurai Ranger and she was flung backwards. She hit the ground rolling but recovered. Then the Moogers attacking them drove the Blue, Green, Pink, and Gold Samurai Ranger backwards.

"These Moogers are like in destructible" Mia said "I mean we've tried everything we had."

"I know" Jayden said "Hopefully the Digimon Rangers get here with what Leomon has advised them."

The KnightChessmon advanced on them "Back off!" a female voice shouted.

The closest KnightChessmon looked up and was slashed by Amelia as she came down. Her claws struck but only caused the PawnChessmon to go backwards a bit. She was then joined by Max, Kyle, and Sally.

"You four are here!" Jayden announced.

"Yes," Amelia said "And unless Tai can overcome the spell Cherrymon placed on him, this just might be a day we die."

"So you guys can't do anything ether?" Kevin asked.

"Not unless Tai and Jason work together and gain the Holy Claws" Max answered.

"All we have to do is stall them until Tai and Jason come with the Holy Claws...Hopefully it won't take long" Amelia explained.

"Well then let's get to it!" Jayden declared but they stopped as Deker appeared "Mine if I help in this matter?"

"Any help will be appreciated" Kyle told the Nighlok.

So with Deker at their side the Digimon Rangers, Samurai Rangers, began to do battle against the Moogers and KnightChessmon.

They charged in swinging their claws, or spin swords.

"**Lighting Claw!**" Amelia shouted using her attack as she went straight threw the KnightChessmon.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max announced.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle announced.

"Spin Sword...**Blazing Strike!**" Jayden announced.

"Spin Sword...**Dragon Splash!**" Kevin announced.

"Spin Sword...**Air Wave!**" Mia announced.

"Spin Sword...**Earth Trembler!**" Emily announced.

"Spin Sword...**Forest Vortex!**" Mike announced.

"Barracuda Blade...**Barracuda Bite!**" Antonio announced.

After a few slashes, Deker's sword shot out purple blasts.

The Eleven attacks roar over towards the Moogers, and KnightChessmon but even with sparks flying from their foes, they still advanced.

"Hang tough guys!" Amelia and Jayden urged their teammates.

The Digimon Rangers, Samurai Rangers, and Deker continued to fight against the overwhelming odds.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Tai and Jason were searching for the Holy Claws. Jason now understood why Tai was acting like this, it was because of a spell and he knew that Leomon sent him and Tai to do this on their own as a team. Perhaps that would break the spell.

"Are we in the right area?" Tai asked.

Jason looked around "I'm not so sure, you're the one with the map."

"With that" Tai said looking at Jason, "I think it's best we separate and search for it. You take back way and I'll take the front."

"You heard Leomon, we must work together" Jason reminded "Come to your senses man."

But Tai would eventually push Jason back a bit. While Tai fought against Jason they were being watched by a mechanical red dragon with black wing tip. It had been watching them arrive near it's place. It was then Tai saw the items, a faint glow caught the Digimon Ranger's eyes but Jason's instincts told him danger was near.

"Hey look!" Tai announced pointing "The Holy Claws!"

He tried to run but Jason grabbed onto him "What? let go!"

It was then the mechanical dragon took aim with it's lance it carried then fired a green blast from it's spear. It was then Jason and Tai noticed the huge mechanical beast. They were able to dodge it but sparks flew from the blast devastating the area.

"Man!" Tai shouted "When was he there?"

"He was always there" Jason told him "I was holding you back man so I could try to locate it."

"Forget this, we've got to morph!" Tai announced the two held out their Digivices "Digivice..." "Royal Digivice!" then the two shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

In a blink of an eye the two transformed looking at the mechanical Dragon as it brought it's spear into the ground exploding the ground sparks flew causing the two Digimon Rangers to dive for cover.

"Man what level is that thing?" Tai Jr asked.

"Mega" Jason said "It's the only known power to be able to do that."

"But if we don't get those Holy Claws..." Tai Jr began.

"Then our friends parish!" Jason said "You don't have the power to take a Mega head on."

"But you do! So then I'll go up ahead" Tai said.

"But I won't let you go up there" Jason said touching his chest "At least not alone, take my shield, it should protect you from that mechanical being's attacks."

With this Jason transferred the golden yellow shield to show his Crest of Destiny symbol.

"Thanks" Tai said he then began to climb up the hill the Mechanical Dragon took aim with it's lance and fired it's greatest attack. Somehow even with sparks flying around Tai, the Digimon Ranger kept coming.

"Hey!" Jason called "**Inferno Frost!**"

With this he attacked the mechanical dragon striking it's wings without causing any injury to it until it turned it's head back to him and fired it's own attack. Jason was forced to dive down beneath a rock which took the attack and exploded in shower of sparks.

"Jason!" Tai shouted.

"I'm okay!" Jason announced "Go for it!"

Once again Jason tried attacking this time with "**Icy Breathe!**"

This time when the attack hit it still did little damage to the mechanical Dragon!

This time it turned it's head and drove it's lance into the ground. Once more the ground exploded even catching Jason off guard but even with sparks flying from him the Crimson Ranger may have fallen but he recovered. Just in time to see Tai grab the Holy Claws.

"I got them!" He announced.

"Then let's high tail it out of here!" Jason replied "The others need us!"

With this Tai and Jason began their retreat.

"Leomon!" Tai announced "We got them!"

"Good now prepare to go to Earth, you're friends need help!" Leomon shouted.

"We're on our way!" Tai announced with Jason at his side the two Digimon Rangers began their journey home.

Back with the other Digimon Rangers, Samurai Rangers, and Deker, each of the Digimon Rangers, and Samurai Rangers were being held by two Moogers arms and legs spread as the KnightChessmon attacked spearing them with their darts. Sparks flew as the Moogers then threw the Digimon Rangers aside. Deker tried to fight them off but he couldn't and was forced back.

"We're losing ground here!" Jayden announced.

"We've got to continue on" Amelia told her father and he nodded "Right."

Suddenly Tai and Jason appeared kickning the Moogers and Jason shouted "**Crimson Wave!**"

With this Jason forced the Moogers and KnightChessmon back a bit even when they didn't look hurt.

Seeing them work together Tai turned holding out holy light "Let these soak in and let's get back to work!"

"You got it!" was the response.

This time when the Digimon Rangers went back to work this time, their attacks were working. Sparks were flying from the Moogers as they fell defeated.

"Let's do this together" Tai ordered "All Digimon Rangers...LEt's use our attacks together! Starting with **Pyro Sphere!**"

"Right with you!" Amelia shouted as she sliced a Mooger down "**Lighting Claw!**"

"About time you made up!" Max announced "**Blue Blaster!**"

"It's great to have you guys back! **Diamond Storm!**" Sally announced.

"And right on time!" Kyle announce "**Sticky Nets!**"

"And for the final push" Jason began "**Icy Breathe!**"

The six attacks strikes the Moogers and KnightChessmon taking down most but leaving just forty more left twenty Moogers and twenty KnightChessmon.

Tai turned "We need the Digi-Crest Cannon!"

With this the Digi-Crest Cannon appeared and the Digimon Rangers aimed it as Tai announced "It's time to end this fight...**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

With all six Digimon Ranger's Crest Symbols glowing Tai's was the last one to gather into the cannon. Then they pulled the Trigger. The Cannon fired taking the rest of the Moogers and PawnChessmon out in a giant explosion of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted" Tai announced.

"Samurai Rangers...Victory is ours" Jayden announced.

Once the battle was over Mentor Ji met up with the two teams. There Jason and Tai had gotten in tack with Leomon.

"It's great to see you two back working together" Leomon said to them from the computer screen.

"But Leomon...Will we ever have to fight that dragon?" Tai asked.

"Absolutely not" Leomon answered "That was was the Examon Carrier Zord...It is a great friend."

"I'm so glad that he's on our side" Jason admitted "He had some serious fire power."

"As he should" Leomon said "As it is also a Royal Knight."

"Well let's get back to our training" Amelia suggested.

With this the Digimon Rangers went back to training with Tai and Jason back to being friends.

**End of chapter!**

** This chapter introduced the Examon Carrier Zord. The next chapter will soon show you what happens when Examon is summoned. Next chapter...Chapter 24: BlackWarGreymon.**


	25. Chapter 24: BlackWarGreymon P1

Chapter 24: BlackWarGreymon P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, Saban is now the proud owner of the Power Rangers! I also don't own Digimon. I do however own the Digimon Rangers and DeviDayumon.**

It was afternoon and the Digimon Rangers had returned home. Izzy and Leomon were hard at work. Izzy had been typing away the computer for hours. Tentomon and Leomon helped the second mentor of the Digimon Rangers. Together they were hoping the lastest developments would be a surprise to the Digimon Rangers.

"It's almost done Leomon" Izzy told him "Wont the Rangers be surprised to find out this information."

"With Examon always on call, Daemon's chances of winning will be strictly reduced" Leomon told him.

Tentomon understood "Of course the Digimon Rangers will be surprised when the Royal Knight Megazord combines with the Examon Carrier Zord!"

"How close are we in making this possible?" Leomon asked them.

"Just one more hour" Izzy admitted.

"This won't be long" Leomon stated "We'll just have to hope Daemon doesn't do anything while we are in this designing mode."

**Commerical Break**

**Back to the show.**

Back on Earth, the Digimon Rangers had just gotten done with their lessons. Dr. Tommy Oliver had been the new guy to train the Digimon Rangers. Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger and Mentor Ji allowed the retired Power Ranger teach the Digimon Rangers moves. The greatest Ranger in history was a great assist to the Digimon Rangers teaching them more moves and strengthening the skills they already had.

Jayden found out how much Amelia's skills improve as he spared with her and thanks to Tommy Oliver's training still as a Samurai. She was able to defeat her own father.

"She's improved" Tai Jr found himself saying to Jason.

"Amelia's always been the greatest fighter among us well until I came in" Jason agreed.

She turned to Jason and Tai "So how was I?"

"You're were great honey" Tai told her "As always...Just thanks to Tommy you were for once finally able to defeat your father."

Amelia turned to her father as he smiled "I was right Amelia, you would make one heck of a Samurai Ranger."

"Probably the first female red ranger" Emily caught on.

Hearing this Amelia blushed "Please father, don't say that I still have a long way to go."

Both Jayden and Tai Jr placed their hands on her shoulder and it was Tai that told her "Amelia, you're father's right, you are brave probably the bravest girl I've ever known! That's a trait for any Red Ranger, right Dr. Oliver?"

Tommy Oliver smiled "Of course, it would be interesting to see a female red ranger. You'd make the perfect one Amelia."

"Thanks" Amelia said even Sally agreed but Amelia turned "But sadly I wasn't born by blood so this is a great opportunity for me to show my skills."

"And you show them well" Max told her.

"Her cat like reflexes and nearly always landing on her feet make her a dangerous enemy to evil" Mike said.

The White Digimon Ranger actually smiled at her friends and family. It was a great feeling but she knew evil was up to no good.

"So guys" Max stated turning to Tai Jr and Jason "How was the Examon Carrier Zord?"

"He looked awesome but also dangerous" Tai Jr told him "What it did with just it's spear it blew up the ground!"

"Not just once" Jason admitted "Twice!"

Tommy turned to his son "I know you and your friends will save the world, just as we had done years ago."

Jason agreed "Right, and this time hopefully once we do defeat Daemon this will be the last of the villains."

Even Amelia had to agree "While it is fun and it is our duty to protect both worlds, I do have to say that I would like for Daemon to be the last villain."

Kyle turned "It would be good if evil was finally defeated then, then the world will be at peace."

"If only evil looked at it the way we do" Kevin and Max admitted with Max adding on "Which will nearly be never."

Sally turned over towards Amelia whom understood Sally's look "We will be fighting against Daemon for quite a while though. It nearly took my father and the other Samurai Rangers a year to defeat the Nighlok."

"With only two remaining still" Jayden admitted "Dayu and Octoroo."

"They are correctly working for Daemon aren't they?" Tommy asked them.

"Correct" Tai Jr said.

"At least Deker is on your side" Kevin said "Trust me, Deker can easily match Jayden in any spar and even fight."

"I can say that he's strong" Amelia admitted "He nearly killed me one-on-one. And for a while" She turned to Jason "While you were evil he was even a match to you."

"But just like us failed at the end" Tai Jr. admitted remembering that day.

"Well, I'll tell you guys this, Daemon won't ever control me ever again" Jason told them.

While the Digimon Rangers were resting from their morning of training, Daemon had been viewing the fight and he wasn't too pleased at the results.

"This can't be!" Daemon roared "My plan was flawless? How could the Red Digimon Ranger break threw that spell so easily."

"My Lord, you call that easily, I think you should thank Examon Carrier Zord for doing that" Cherrymon told him.

The Demon Lord glared at Cherrymon but understood him. "I still can't believe these Digimon Rangers! They have dodged and defeated another one of my plans."

"It was brilliant my lord" Myotismon told him.

Now even though the three were talking DeviDayumon was back to playing her guitar like weapon.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began to her "He should be glad his plans are better than Master Xandred's plan."

"What do you mean noddle face?" DeviDayumon asked.

"In all our years working for Master Xandred, he never had the idea of having an evil Ranger. Daemon has and to use his powers the way he did earlier today to make our forces invincible Master Xandred never done any of those."

"I suppose you're right" DeviDayumon said.

Daemon then sighed sitting down looking around "There must be some Digimon that can defeat the Digimon Rangers!"

He brought his fist onto the ground and the ground shook again. He turned to Myotismon as if asking the vampire if he had any in mind. The vampire knew he had to speak up. He remembered killing Mummymon and Arukenimon due to failing him when he was MaloMyotismon. He then remembered a powerful Digimon that nearly defeated the Digidesten each time they fought him.

"Well?" Daemon asked him "Got any suggestions?"

Myotismon looked up fearfully a hint of trembler in his voice "My lord, I think there might be only one Digimon I can think of-"

"Which is?" Daemon demanded.

Myotismon turned to Cherrymon "Come on, you old tree! I need some help here!"

Cherrymon just stood his ground knowing that while Daemon's mode was a bad one like this it was smart not to speak up and he stood silent and Myotismon sighed towards Daemon "BlackWarGreymon."

This caused even Cherrymon to shake uncontrolably he knew whom Myotismon meant "BlackWarGreymon, as in that BlackWarGreymon?"

"The very one" Myotismon said "The one that gave the Digidesten problems and always defeated them easily...Until AzuLongmon protected the last Destiny Stone and reversed his damage."

Daemon then turned "But BlackWarGreymon was nearly uncontrollable. If it's anyone that can defeat them it will be BlackWarGreymon but to do this would mean we'd have to raise one hundred Control Spires then have me turn them into BlackWarGreymon all at the same time of making sure the Digimon Rangers don't take the Control Spires down!"

Then he snapped his fingers "I've got it!"

DeviDayumon, Myotismon and Cherrymon looked at their master.

He strolled up "I can make one hundred Control Spires and give them a spell that will make BlackWarGreymon back...However you three must distract the Digimon Rangers if they find out about the Control Spires."

"Alright" was the response.

Daemon turned gaining in his dark powers and then unleashed them into an area in the Digital World.

He turned to the others "Go, Leomon will call the Digimon Rangers once he seen this evil."

**Commercial Break**

**Back from break**

Meanwhile back in the Digimon Ranger HQ, the alarms went off.

"There goes our peaceful afternoon" Tentomon said as Izzy, Leomon and himself stopped.

"I sort of new it wouldn't last" Leomon muttered.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Let's find out" Leomon said.

They ran into their monitoring room. There they gasped at what they seen on a monitor.

"Leomon..." Izzy began as he saw something pointy and black appearing from the ground "Are those what I think they are?"

Leomon growled "Yes, Izzy contact the Digimon Rangers at once! They must stop this latest threat."

Izzy understood Leomon's urgency "Time for them to deal what we had to deal with years ago."

With this he dialed in the signal.

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers were just beginning to settle down when the Digimon Ranger's comlinks went off. Tai was the first to hear this and with the Digimon Rangers he answered "We read you Izzy."

There the Digimon Rangers heard the blazing sirens of their alarms as Izzy answered the call "Digimon Rangers, you must report the the Digimon Ranger HQ immediately. It's urgent!"

"We're on our way" Tai Jr. said "Guys Daemon's up to something let's get going!"

With this Kyle got out his laptop the six Digimon Rangers pointed their Digivice Morphers to it and Tai Jr shouted "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the six Digimon Rangers were on their way to the Digital World.

"How does a computer do this?" Tommy asked Antonio whom shrugged "Who knows, only the Digimon Rangers are the only ones to do this."

The Digimon Rangers had successfully landed in their HQ.

"We're ready to take on Daemon" Sally stated.

"Oh-no!" Tentomon told her "Even though it's another one of his schemes, it's not Daemon himself we are having you fight...Well at the moment! It's a dangerous plot we need you to stop!"

The Digimon Rangers turned to Leomon as he pointed to the viewing globe where the sharp dark towers we growing bigger "As you can see in the viewing globe Daemon is at it again."

"What are those towers?" Kyle asked.

"Those are known as Control Spires" Leomon said "And they prevent all Digivoultion except for Armor Digivoulve."

"So that means we won't be able to summon our Zords" Tai said.

"Exactly what it could mean" Leomon told them "But I sense Daemon is going to use them for another purpose, what it is exactly I don't know. Anyway Digimon Rangers, you must destroy those Control Spires, it can't be a good thing that Daemon is building them."

"Alright then" Tai Jr said "We're on it!" With this the Digimon Rangers held out their Digivices "Digivices!" "Royal Digivice!" Then all six Digimon Rangers shouted "Go, Go, Digital!"

With this the Digivice Morphers sent out white light, the six Digimon Rangers then gained their colors, they gained their ears, tails, for Jason his visor and finally their claws."

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr. announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready" Kyle announced.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason announced.

Then the six Digimon Rangers were off and found the location of the Control Spires.

"There they are!" Tai Jr announced as they got to the area "Alright guys pair up, Amelia you're with me"

"Got you" Amelia said.

"Sally, your with Jason" Tai ordered her.

"You got it!" Sally said.

"Kyle, Max, you two are partners together!" Tai said.

The Blue and Green Rangers gave him thumbs up!

The six were about to when a wave of bats, cherries, and an evil wave came at them. They dodged and saw whom was in front of them.

"Oh-no" Sally spoke up "Cherrymon..."

"Myotismon!" Jason said.

"DeviDayumon!" Amelia said.

The three evil henchmen of Daemon stood up.

"You'll pay for setting Tai against me bat face" Jason warned Myotismon!

"Oh-man" Amelia stated "It's bad enough that we have to destroy the Control Spires but we have to deal with them as well."

"We will not let you destroy any of those Control Spires" Cherrymon said.

"Then who's going to stop us old timer?" Tai Jr asked.

"Yeah" Kyle stated "When will you get it threw your heads that we will beat you!"

DeviDayumon frowned "You've beaten us plenty of times but today will be your last! KnightChessmon attack!"

KnightChessmon appeared once again and they charged the Digimon Rangers. This time thanks to their Holy Claws, the Digimon Rangers were ready. Unlike their battle with them earlier they had the tools needed to end the fight.

Tai Jr was taking on five KnightChessmon at one time. One came at his with it's dart which it used as a lance. Tai whirled around dodging the attack then slashed the KnightChessmon. Sparks flew as it fell backwards then Tai Jr did an expert backflip managing to kick the KnightChessmon backwards it fell. Then Tai came to two more slashing them down. Then a fourth one had been taken down. Finally one jumped at him and Tai jumped at him then kicked it backwards. It fell backwards then Tai slashed it as they landed.

"Next?" Tai Jr asked as he faced the next group of KnightChessmon.

Amelia ducked two dart swipes then with an expert slash defeated the two KnightChessmon with ease! One came at her but she avoided the dart trust then kicked the KnightChessmon. It stumbled then she grabbed onto it as it charged her yet again. This time instead of dodging it she grabbed onto it then whirled it above her head with a forceful tug. It let go of the weapon as she sliced it with her claws. It fell defeated. Two more two go. They came at her she mixed in some of her holy claws and hurled the dart at a fourth KnightChessmon. It fell defeated leaving the fifth one stunned and giving Amelia time to react and take it down.

"Too easy" She remarked as she faced another row of KnightChessmon.

Next ten came at Max and Kyle but the two Digimon Rangers teamed up to take the ten down. They ducked and kicked then slashed. So far it was working and three fell a peace. Then the two teamed up and slashed two more down. Kyle positioned himself underneath one KnightChessmon's legs then Max kicked them. They stumbled backwards tripping over the Green Digimon Ranger, then the Blue and Green Digimon Ranger finished them off with their own expert slices.

"Nice job Kyle" Max said as the two Rangers clapped hands with Kyle "We got those ten now let's get the rest."

Sally had used her athleticism to it's finest. So far she had taken down four KnightChessmon and she didn't even have to use her attack against them. The fifth one came at her but she avoided it then with four unseen expert slashes she kicked it down!

Now it came to Jason. The Crimson Ranger was taking on twice as many as his teammates and easily defeating them. He expertly punched, kicked and even slashed them. Then the last one fell.

"With those Holy Claws they can cut down our numbers" Cherrymon admitted.

"Doesn't matter attack them!" Myotismon ordered "**Grizzly Wing!**"

Myotismon unleashed his bats at the Digimon Rangers. The Digimon Rangers waisted no time to protect themselves using their attacks.

"Cherrymon, DeviDayumon now!" Myotismon shouted towards them "While they are distracted!"

"Got it!" Cherrymon and DeviDayumon shouted.

Cherrymon aimed his cherries "**Cherry Bomb!**"

"**Darkness Rythem!**" DeviDayumon shouted.

The two villains combined their attacks and thanks to Myotismon distracting the Digimon Rangers the attacks connected causing multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers. Most fell backwards but Amelia and Jason stood up high.

"You okay Amelia?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, I've taken a few more attacks that were worse than that" Amelia answered as the others came to her.

"We're fine Jason" Tai told him "They just took us off guard."

"They still stand?" DeviDayumon asked.

"I can understand the White and Crimson Digimon Rangers" Cherrymon admitted "But the Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Digimon Rangers on the other hand..."

"Hey don't call us out just yet" Sally demanded.

"Then you'll die!" Myotismon promised "Come on let's show them what Daemon can do to them!"

"Let's" DeviDayumon shouted.

With this the three villains charged. The Digimon Rangers tried to fight them off but so far Amelia and Jason were the ones trying to take the three Ultimates on. Despite the efforts of Tai, Kyle, Max, and Sally were easily beaten back.

"**Crimson Lighting!**" Myotismon shouted.

He whipped out at Kyle and Max with a powerful red lighting attack. The attack hits them sparks flew and the go flying. Then Myotismon proceeded to strike Sally. Sparks flew as she fell backwards rolling.

"That's it!" Tai shouted he charged but his claws met DeviDayumon's guitar weapon.

"What material is this made of? Really hard wood?" Tai Jr asked her.

DeviDayumon heard this got angry and drew her Kunai trying to strike the Red Digimon Ranger but Tai Jr blocked it "Hey looks like I got your weakness ugly."

"Why you?" DeviDayumon shouted "You just didn't insult me."

She tried to slash him away but Cherrymon whriled his stick catching Tai Jr in his arm and the Digimon Ranger was on the ground rolling with Amelia and Jason running over to him "Are you okay dear?"

"I am but whoa who knew Cherrymon could fight at his old age" Tai said.

"That's it" DeviDayumon shouted "I will not let you get away with this insult!" She raised her guitar "**Darkness Rythem!**"

"Don't!" Cherrymon warned her "Not when the Crimson Ranger is right in front of them!"

His warning came too late and DeviDayumon shot the attack at them but this time Jason was ready "You were warned ugly!"

With this Jason intercepted the attack and used his golden yellow shield to deflect DeviDayumon's attack right back at Cherrymon, Myotismon and the orginal owner of the attack. The attack hits the three villains sparks flew from the three evil Digimon as they stumbled.

"That shield packs a punch" DeviDayumon said.

"I told you that would happen" Cherrymon said.

"Come on it was just a surprise blow, we can't let them get near those Control Spires!" Myotismon said.

The Digimon Rangers thanks to Jason now thought they had the tide. Swiping their claws and teaming with each other, Amelia and Tai took care off DeviDayumon while Sally and Jason tried to take Myotismon out. This left Kyle and Max took on Cherrymon. They were faring much better thanks to their outstanding team work.

"**Lighting Claw!**" Amelia shouted.

DeviDayumon was forced to use her guitar weapon to protect herself she took a quick glance at Tai Jr "Now Tai!"

"Coming up Amelia!" Tai shouted "**Rock Propeller!**"

Tai used his close combat attack on DeviDayumon his attack connected causing sparks to fly then she stumbled backwards "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai's attack strikes DeviDayumon sparks flew form her as it pushes her back "Impossible losing to a mere Rookie?"

"And Champion!" Amelia shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws cracking with lighting Amelia drove them into DeviDayumon with a powerful slash. This pushed DeviDayumon back as sparks flew from her. She then landed on the ground.

"I'm not going to go down easily" Myotismon told Jason as his Crimson Ranger claws now had his Crimson Lighting attack in his own claws without injury.

"Hey you're good Jason" Myotismon said "Hopefully you can dodge this **Grizzly Wing!**"

Jason just stood his ground as the bats roared over towards the Crimson Ranger but Jason stood his ground "You want to test my stength, then you will get more than you bargain for bat face!"

Jason was about to attack but Sally caught onto his plan "**Diamond Storm!**"

Her attack strikes the bats defeating them and with her speed Sally was able to slash Myotismon across the face. Myotsimon stumbles as sparks were flown from him "She slashed my face!"

"Too right" Amelia said turning to Jason whom smiled "Shall we do this together?"

"We shall!" Sally shouted.

With this she and Jason jumped and gave Myotismon a double teamed kick. The vampire stumbled as both Sally and Jason slashed him yet again.

"Now Jason!" Sally ordered as she jumped away from Myotismon's Crimson Lighting attack.

"Coming right up!" Jason shouted "**Icy Breathe!**"

Jason unleashed his attacks at Myotismon. The vampire tries to use his power to negate the attack but the Mega Level attack couldn't be fully negated. The attack strikes causing sparks to fly and for Myotismon to be sent back rolling onto the ground joining DeviDayumon.

Now it was Max and Kyle's turn. They were facing up against Cherrymon, now despite Cherrymon's old age, the Cherry tree was doing decent work against the Blue and Green Rangers but he was losing ground.

"**Illusion Mist!**" Cherrymon announced as Max and Kyle came at him.

Cherrymon unleashed a mist the two Digimon Rangers catching them in it. It did cause confusion to them.

"Where did he go?" Max asked.

Unknown to them Cherrymon had hidden himself in the mist and was planning to take the two Digimon Rangers down! They couldn't see him but he could see them.

_Perfect_ Cherrymon thought to himself _Just a bit more._

The Cherry Tree aimed vines and then shouted "**Vine Attack!**"

Vines whipped out catching Kyle and Max off guard trapping them.

"Game set and match" Cherrymon announced "**Cherry Bomb!**"

Cherrymon fired his attacks at the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers. Multiple sparks flew from the two Digimon Rangers as it frees them from the vines. They drop to the ground steam coming from them but they got up with the mist still effecting them.

"Oh come on" Max complained "Stop playing hide and seek with us and start fighting us like DeviDayumon and Myotismon did."

Kyle then recalled his training with Amelia his first ever training.

"Max it won't do you good losing your cool" Kyle said "Close your eyes for a bit and see if you can sense his attack coming, use your instincts."

"Right" Max said.

The two waited closed their eyes and this time was able to sense Cherrymon's vines.

"Here they come!" Max whispered.

"I got them" Kyle whispered back "**Sticky Nets!**"

Kyle's Sticky Nets shot out towards the vines electrocuting them and somehow shocking even Cherrymon. Sparks flew as it was Max's turn "**Blue Blaster!**"

Max's attack would strike Cherrymon in the face and his Illusion Mist fell as sparks flew from him and he fell down towards DevidDayumon and Myotismon.

"Good job guys!" Amelia shouted as the Digimon Rangers regrouped.

"Nice work" Jason said to them "Nice teamwork in finding him, I was worried there when he caught you two."

Kyle placed his arm on Amelia's shoulder "I just remembered my first training day with Amelia here. That was great!"

"Thanks Kyle" Amelia said.

Then they watched as the three villains got up and the Control Spires started glowing black.

"This can't be good" Tai Jr said standing up watching it.

"So we live to see another day after all" Cherrymon spoke up as the Control Spires began glowing dark and coming together.

Inside the Digimon Rangers HQ Izzy saw the energy rating.

"This isn't good!" Izzy said to Leomon "There must've been one hundred Control Spires! Just ten of them formed an Ultimate Level but one hundred of them...That could mean."

"A Mega Level!" Leomon growled.

Izzy and Leomon watched as the Control Spires then began gaining in power and forming a Digimon.

"Digimon Rangers...Be careful" Izzy said to threw their comlinks "Because whatever was Daemon's plan, looks like it's succeeding!"

"Thanks for the warning" Tai said.

With this the battle was taking a turn for the worse! They watched as the spires took the shape of what looked to be a WarGreymon. When it stopped, there he stood. The powerful and opposite of WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon.

The Mega Level stood his ground seeing that Cherrymon, Myotismon and DeviDayumon had vanished due to the knowledge that an out of control BlackWarGreymon would attack them too "I'm reborned? But how?"

Amelia had never seen anything like this before. She felt this new Digimon's power and knew it was a Mega Level Digimon.

"Whoa!" Amelia shouted "What's that?"

Tai Jr gritted his teeth from underneat his helmet "I can't believe it...Izzy are you seeing this?

Izzy the Digidesten was getting it.

"I certianly do Digimon Rangers...So this is what Daemon was planning all along...The return of BlackWarGreymon!"

"BlackWarGreymon?" Amelia, Kyle, Max, Sally, and Jason asked.

Tai answered his teammates "BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Level Digimon and is the oposite form of the good WarGreymon. His attack is Terror Destroyer."

BlackWarGreymon turned to the Diigmon Rangers.

His eye glowing with the anticipation in battle. He immediately sensed their power and knew they there were heroes. Typically BlackWarGreymon wasn't one to ask questions. He was born and like a WarGreymon was ready for battle.

Without haste BlackWarGreymon charged the Digimon Rangers. They tried to use their claws on him but easily side stepped their claws swiping them. Sparks flew as he dropped Tai Jr, Sally, Max, and Kyle onto the ground with one swipe. He tried to attack Amelia but her samurai skills proved to help her for a while.

Then after a miss from her claws BlackWarGreymon struck her once, twice three times each time sparks flew and the third time sent her onto the ground on all fours! He came at Jason and the Red Digimon Ranger tried his best against him. BlackWarGreymon admitted that out of all of these humans the Crimson and White Ranger had the guts to take him on but the Crimson Ranger had it.

"Not bad" BlackWarGreymon warned Jason "But it's not enough."

He was able to catch Jason off guard and strike him across the chest with his claws. Sparks flew as Jason stumbled. The two attacked again and again but Jason wasn't landing any hits until the sixth round. Now both had been struck three times aside. Carefully BlackWarGreymon grabbed onto him and threw him to the ground. Then as the Digimon Rangers recovered he began spinning around. This created a pitch black tornado.

"**Black Tornado!**"

The attack strikes the Digimon Rangers taking them off their feet. Sparks flew as BlackWarGreymon's attack hits home and strikes them down. The Digimon Rangers fall to the ground trying to get up.

"Man this guy pack a punch" Kyle stated.

"No kidding" Jason said.

"So this is the BlackWarGreymon that gave Davis the second Leader of the Digidesten and his team so much trouble" Tai Jr stated as they got up "He certainly is powerful."

"I thought you would be worthy foes" BlackWarGreymon began "Looks like I was wrong. Except for you White and Crimson Rangers."

He began gaining up a dark energy ball.

"Oh-no" Tai Jr began "Not this."

"And now whoever you call yourself" BlackWarGreymon shouted "IT's time to meet your demise! **Terror Destroyer!**"

With this BlackWarGreymon unleashed his attack at the Digimon Rangers. The attack hits creating major sparks and debris. When the attack landed there was a glow of white light and the first five Digimon Rangers were taken down reverted with Jason marvously still standing but turning to aide his injured friends. Their foe had gotten away thinking he had defeated them.

Jason turned to his comlink "Leomon I'm the only one standing we need help."

"Were on our way" Leomon said.

Jason turned knowing that a powerful Mega was on the loose could the Digimon Rangers recover in time or would it destroy the world.

**End of Chapter**

** BlackWarGreymon is back! Find out the conclusion of this Mini Arch. Next chapter BlackWarGreymon P2.**


	26. Chapter 25: BlackWarGreymon P2

Chapter 25: BlackWarGreymon P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon, I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Daemon hatched an evil master plan! While the Digimon Rangers were learning under the great Tommy Oliver, Daemon summoned one hundred Control Spires. Acting quickly, Leomon dispatched the Digimon Rangers to try to destroy the Control Spires. Daemon planned this reaction and had his three subordinates combat the Digimon Rangers. In the end Daemon succeeded in reborning the great and powerful BlackWarGreymon. With BlackWarGreymon not under his control it was able to deal some serious damage to the Digimon Rangers. Now with BlackWarGreymon on the loss the Digimon Rangers must defeat this new threat. Can they ever defeat BlackWarGreymon find out!_

Jason knew when the situation was bad. He had waited for Leomon and Izzy to arrive to help them get the rest of his injured allies to their HQ and fast. Even in their HQ, Jason knew that it would take some time for his friends to recover. Jason couldn't believe it himself, he was tossed aside by BlackWarGreymon and he was on the same level as the Digimon. Then again Jason admitted to himself slightly that BlackWarGreymon did catch him off guard.

"So" Izzy began "So BlackWarGreymon's returned."

"It appears so" Jason told him "I just can't believe his power."

"That was the same BlackWarGreymon Tai Jr's father's friend Davis's team of Digidesten tried to take on. He was strong against them" Tentomon remarked.

Izzy turned to Jason while he went to check in on his friends "Man he really hurt the others. How are they Leomon?"

"From what I can tell from the other's injuries" Leomon told him "Had they been normal humans the recovery could've taken for days, luckily they are part Digimon so they will recover. But keep in mind Jason, until the others are ready, you are the only Digimon Ranger that's well enough to fight him."

Jason understood Leomon's words "I hear you and I will fight against BlackWarGreymon, with the others down, I have to be alert."

Jason turned over to Sally whom was trying to get up "Stay down please Sally, you're still injured."

"But even you can't handle him alone" She said trying to get up "You'll need our help. We are a team."

"I know" Jason told her holding her hand "But you're injured pretty badly, even I know injuries on a team can be a problem on the battlefield, trust me Sally, I'll make sure to handle him."

"Oh alright" She sighed she turned to Amelia as if asking her for advice but even Amelia had to agree with Sally "I can see you're point of things, but Jason has a point too. If are to win against Daemon we must be at full health."

Sally watched as Amelia brought her hand to her arm "Man, my arm hurts, feels like I broken it."

"I would think you did" Tai told her "I mean before any of us all fall you land on all fours and so I'm guessing when you did land you landed on all fours as you normally did."

"Must be why they feel that hurt" Amelia replied then she grinned as she turned to Sally "Don't Sally, we'll beat BlackWarGreymon, he only won because he caught us off guard."

Sally understood her friend smiling "You're right Amelia!"

The two girls clapped each slapped hands.

**Commerical Break**

**Back to the Show!**

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon's followers had returned. They had major battle scares on them. Daemon was pleased that he had been able to Summon BlackWarGreymon. The Demon Lord knew that victory was in his grasp. Now even he knew BlackWarGreymon was uncontrolable but perhaps he could persuade BlackWarGreymon to destroy the Digimon Rangers.. Although if he did confront BlackWarGreymon then he'd run the risk of being attacked not that he feared that.

The Dark Lord turned to his followers "Good job you three, although you might've been killed in the end. Now BlackWarGreymon has returned."

"Oh-a-oh, he might just get the job done" Octoroo said "I can tell he's a really feared Digimon."

"He is feared" Myotismon told the Nighlok "In the past, Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon and each time he easily defeated the Digidesten in battle, well not in the end anyway but he did defeat them easily nearly every time they met."

"Then shouldn't we go talk to him?" Octoroo asked.

"Not really" Cherrymon answered "In the past, BlackWarGreymon was highly unstable, now even though he was created by evil Arrukenimon and Mummymon couldn't control him. So what is the chances we'll be able to control him."

"Oh-a-oh, with Lord Daemon here, I'm sure we could control him."

"Yeah, even though you do have a point" Daemon began "It's best that we not attempt to, it's best we let BlackWarGreymon roam about doing evil for us without us telling him."

"What sort of evil will he be doing?" Octoroo asked.

"BlackWarGreymon will roam about the Digital World searching for opponents that can defeat him while also destroying the Destiny Stones."

"That will create enough balance to terrorize both worlds!" Myotismon told the Demon Lord "With that in mind the Dark Ocean will finally become terribly weakened or allow you to escape my Lord."

"Exactly" Daemon told him "But those Digimon Rangers are unto us."

"Oh-a-oh, the five are only human" Octoroo said "It'll take a while for them to get back to normal."

"Normally you would be right" Cherrymon told him "But they are half Digimon and even if you are half Digimon means you benefit off the Digital World's power."

"You mean the Digital World has a healing factor?" Octoroo asked.

"That's exactly what I mean" Cherrymon said "Digimon recover very quickly even in the Real World so sense the Digimon Rangers are human but half Digimon, they'll recover quickly."

Daemon burst out laughing as he saw BlackWarGreymon approach a Destiny Stone "Now for the fun to begin."

Inside the Digimon Ranger HQ the alarms blared off. Hearing this the Digimon Rangers tried to stand up but the first five had to sit down due to their injuries not fully recovered.

"What's going on Leomon?" Jason asked.

Leomon turned "Absorb the Viewing Globe."

The Crimson Ranger turned and the others saw BlackWarGreymon approaching a stone.

"He's after the Destiny Stones!" Izzy shouted with Tentomon admitting "This is crazy! It's like he's totally lost his mind! Doesn't he remember what AzuLongmon told him?"

"Apparently not" Leomon said he turned to Jason "He must not destroy any of the Destiny Stones, they are what keep the balance of the Digital World in check, if BlackWarGreymon even destroys one of them the results would be major as in weekending the Dark Ocean severly."

"And" Izzy said "It could be costly to Earth as well! If BlackWarGreymon destroys one they might be able to send Digimon freely to Earth!"

"I'm liking this less and less" Kyle admitted.

"Yeah, these Destiny Stones sound like a protective barrier for the Digital World" Max said.

"BlackWarGreymon has to be stopped" Leomon told Jason "Now the others are still not recovered, think you could handle BlackWarGreymon alone or until your friends arrive?"

"Count on it, Leomon!" Jason said "I've been wanting to show BlackWarGreymon what I've got."

Izzy turned to Jason "Like father, like son I suppose, but you are the only one that's healthy enough to respond. Now you'll be alone against BlackWarGreymon until the others recover."

"No problem Izzy" Jason told him "I'm going." he holds up his Digivice "**Royal Digivice...Go, Go Digital!**"

With this a burst of holy light filtered down on Jason, he gained his Crimson colored uniform with golden yellow shield then he grew his claws, and finally his visor "Crimson Ranger...Ready!"

With this Jason goes off to combat BlackWarGreymon. Meanwhile BlackWarGreymon was approaching the stone unopposed! Good Digimon ran from him as he approaced a Destiny Stone. He was about to gather in an attack when Jason appeared aiming a flying kick at BlackWarGreymon's chest "Hyeya!" he then landed the attack and BlackWarGreymon went flying backwards a bit and landed right in front of the Crimson Ranger.

"You again?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Hey Blacky" Jason told him "If you want to destroy the Destiny Stone, you'll have to defeat me first. Now are you up to it?"

"Oh," BlackWarGreymon said "I'm up for it alright."

BlackWarGreymon charges the Crimson Ranger but this time Jason knew whom he was up against. The Crimson Ranger waited then timed it perfectly and clashed against BlackWarGreymon's claws.

A good Digimon that remembered the Crimson Ranger being evil was now gasping at the situation the evil Ranger was now a good guy? Jason held firm punching BlackWarGreymon then kicked him. Then slashed at him. Sparks flew from BlackWarGreymon as he stumbled but not before he slashed the Crimson Ranger. Sparks flew but the Crimson Ranger held firm even as they locked claws.

"You're quite the worthy opponent" BlackWarGreymon told him.

"You caught me off guard black head" Jason told the Digimon "But you're not going to do that again!"

Jason was able to push BlackWarGreymon back "You are strong...And Worthy opponent" BlackWarGreymon acknoleged "How come you didn't do this when we first met...What are you anyway?"

The two were able to break out of the lock as Jason replied "I'm the Crimson Digimon Ranger! And I told you, you caught all of us including me off guard, now that I've fought you before, I'll give it all I've got!"

"Then show me you're power Digimon Ranger" BlackWarGreymon said.

"With pleasure" Jason responded.

With this the two would square off once again. BlackWarGreymon sliced but the Crimson Ranger matched him blow for blow then after jumping kicked BlackWarGreymon the Digimon stumbled but not before Jason was back flipped onto his back due to the Digimon having an incredible defense. Jason recovered as BlackWarGreymon done as well. The Digimon then began to spin around "**Black Tornado!**"

This created a black tornado as he made his way over towards Jason. With his visor Jason was able to see BlackWarGreymon coming at him.

"Not this time!" Jason told him "**Icy Breathe!**"

Jason's attack strikes BlackWarGreymon's sparks flew from the tornado as it breaks the Digimon out of it.

"Not bad" BlackWarGreymon said as he appeared to be uninjured but Jason could tell he was injured only slightly.

Then before Jason could react BlackWarGreymon swung his claw and strikes him across his chest. Sparks fly from the Crimson Ranger as it makes him back away slightly "Cheep shot."

"And now" BlackWarGreymon began "**Terror Destroyer!**"

BlackWarGreymon gathered in a big ball of energy and flung it over towards Jason. The Crimson Ranger saw this "Whoa! Attacking with that attack already?"

The Crimson Ranger was barely able to dodge the attack as it came down at him. Sparks flew from around the Crimson Ranger as he was able to dodge the attack "Looks like you gotta check you aim Blackhead!"

"Interesting" BlackWarGreymon told him as he spun around "**Black Tornado!**"

This time when BlackWarGreymon used Black Tornado he was able to strike Jason and the force of the tornado sent the Crimson Ranger backwards as the attack strikes him. Multiple sparks fly from the Crimson Ranger but Jason refuses to give up as he lands on the ground.

"You're big and tough" Jason said says to the Digimon as BlackWarGreymon reveals himself "**Inferno Frost!**"

Ice Arrows were flung out at BlackWarGreymon and strikes the Digimon. Sparks flew from BlackWarGreymon and for a while the two look at each other plotting their next moves.

"I must admit you are stronger than the others" BlackWarGreymon said.

"My friends were just as taken back as I was" Jason told him "If they knew about your power and Daemon's plan..."

"Daemon?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Yeah" Jason said "Didn't you know it was that creepy Demon Lord that re created you to destroy us?"

"It appears as if I was created for an evil purpose" BlackWarGreymon told Jason "But none the less, I must find a worthy opponent to defeat me."

"You are lost" Jason told him "Don't you want to live your life as a free guy?"

BlackWarGreymon charged the Crimson Ranger "What do you know?"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to the Show**

BlackWarGreymon had charged Jason and asked in a demanding voice "What do you know?"

"I too was used by Daemon" Jason told him "If you don't want to fight then you'll live your life as a free guy once Daemon's been defeated."

"Only to be used as an evil's pawn" BlackWarGreymon told him as the two clashed claws, "That is why I must find a worthy opponent, last time I nearly saw one AzuLongmon! Now by destroying the Destiny Stones he'll appear again."

"Fat chance on that!" Jason replied "I won't let you destroy the Destiny Stones!"

"Then perish or fight me" BlackWarGreymon responded "**Black Tornado!**"

"Sorry Blacky" Jason said gathering in his crimson power "But I have to put you down! **Crimson Wave!**"

The Crimson Ranger unleashed a wave of energy at BlackWarGreymon's Black Tornado. The attacks connected causing sparks to fly from the tornado and BlackWarGreymon, the Mega Level then falls down onto the ground.

Jason watched as BlackWarGreymon gathered in a ball of energy but before BlackWarGreymon could finish it Jason shouted "I'm not going to taste that!"

With his upgraded Holy Claws he was able to strike BlackWarGreymon twice. Sparks flew from BlackWarGreymon as he is then kicked down by the Crimson Ranger. BlackWarGreymon then rewards Jason with an expert slash but the Crimson Ranger rolled out of the way aiming his hands "**Crimson Wave!**"

Quickly BlackWarGreymon brought up his Brave Shield on his back and let it take the Crimson Wave.

"What?" Jason asked seeing the shield.

"My turn" BlackWarGreymon told him taking advantage of the Crimson Ranger's confusion "**Terror Destroyer!**"

This time the attack would strike Jason. Sparks flew as the Crimson Ranger fell onto the ground rolling but he recovered "Then let's try this **Icy Breathe!**"

The Crimson Ranger's attack hits BlackWarGreymon freezing his arms and legs as sparks flew from him "That outta keep you from harming anyone or anything ever again Blackhead!"

Despite his arms and legs frozen BlackWarGreymon was able to free his hands but not before Jason ran at him then with his claws glowing in a crimson color shouted "**Crimson Claw!**"

He swung both claws at BlackWarGreymon as the Digimon does the same. The two cross and for a while the two fighters stopped fighting. The Crimson Ranger was still standing but BlackWarGreymon stumbled one last line of sparks flew from the Digimon as he turned to the Crimson Ranger "It looks like you won, Crimson Ranger." Then the Digimon fell to the ground exploding.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon saw this "He hasn't won anything yet! Thanks to my powers BlackWarGreymon you're about to grow! Just like the Nighloks!"

Inside the Digimon Ranger HQ the Digimon Rangers had fully recovered and were cheering for Jason with Sally shouting "He did it!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy announced "That was one heated Battle but our Mega Level friend succeeded in protecting the Destiny Stone!"

"Something's not right though" Leomon said as Tai and Amelia felt it more like Amelia felt "Oh-no it's that same darkness feeling we felt when BlackWarGreymon was being recreated."

"Daemon's using his power to make BlackWarGreymon grow just like the Nighloks" Tentomon said.

Back at the Destiny Stone Jason himself felt it, then saw BlackWarGreymon rise up "Whoa!"

"I'm back?" BlackWarGreymon asked looking down at Jason "And you're small enough for me to crush."

He lifted up his foot and stopped down onto the ground but Jason rolled out of the way "Then you're in for a shock, Kentarousmon, I need your help!"

The Crimson Ranger's golden yellow shield sent up holy light at the sky and out of that holy light the Kentarousmon Zord flew from the sky and landed onto the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

"Alright BlackWarGreymon, it's time to meet the Kentarousmon Zord!" Jason declared "Now give me your best shot."

"You got it" BlackWarGreymon promised.

He then charged the Kentarousmon Zord as Jason piloted it towards the evil Digimon. BlackWarGreymon was faster than the robotic machine and tried to strike the first blow with his claws. The first two were intercepted by ether Kentarousmon Zord's shield or fist. BlackWarGreymon then kicked out at the Kentarousmon Zord, it stumbled backwards but not before giving BlackWarGreymon a punch to his own chest. BlackWarGreymon freed his claws then slashed the Kentarousmon Zord neatly missing it's shield. Sparks flew as the Kentarousmon Zord stumbled.

"Now" BlackWarGreymon declared "**Black Tornado!**"

He spun around catching the Kentarousmon Zord unprepared and continued the attacks trapping the Zord in a black tornado. Sparks flew from the Kentarousmon Zord for each pass from BlackWarGreymon and inside the Zord's cockpit "Oh-man" Jason declared "This guy is harder than I thought!"

The Kentarousmon Zord stumbled backwards as BlackWarGreymon stood in front of it gathering in a ball of energy "**Terror Destroyer!**"

"Not today" Jason promised he pressed a button and rose the Kentarousmon's shield. The shield took the blow sparks flew from around the shield but the Kentarousmon Zord held firm giving Jason time to aim the Crossbow "**Inferno Frost!**"

The Crossbow fired multiple arrows at BlackWarGreymon. The Digimon was struck but didn't seem to be damage even with sparks flying. He charged the zord while it tried to reload it's crossbow then rewarded it with three slashes. Sparks flew from the Kentarousmon Zord as BlackWarGreymon announced "**Black Tornado!**"

BlackWarGreymon used this move in close combat so there was no way Jason was able to dodge it. Sparks flew as the attack connected and finally the attack overwhelmed it and the Kentarousmon Zord fell onto the ground.

"Leomon!" Jason called "I'm down, I need the other's help!"

"They are on their way" Leomon said as the Digimon Rangers held up their Digivice Morphers "Digivices!" Tai Jr announced then the others shouted "**Go, Go, Digital!**"

With this the Digimon Rangers were at the place Jason and BlackWarGreymon were fighting.

"Oh the other five are back" BlackWarGreymon said as he towered over the downed Kentarousmon Zord which was still steaming from his relentless onslaught.

"Time to put you down for good BlackWarGreymon" Tai Jr announced with Amelia, Max, Kyle, and Sally at his side the Digimon Rangers raised their Digivice Morphers shouting together "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

The Digivice Morphers sent out information high into the air and it rained the white information down on the Digimon Rangers and the Digimon Rangers announced their zords.

"Guilmon...Digivoulve too...Growlmon!"

"Gatomon...Digivoulve too...Angewomon!"

"Gabumon Digivoulve too...Garurumon!"

"Renamon Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!"

"Wormmon Digivoulve too...Stingmon!"

With this the Digimon Rangers were in their Zord's cockpits.

"So you also have Zords" BlackWarGreymon said "Too bad they are no match to me **Terror Destroyer!**"

BlackWarGreymon completed the attack but the arrival of his friends caused Jason to reboot the Kentarousmon Zord's systems and use its shield to protect the other five Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew from the shield but it still held giving the Digimon Rangers time to react.

"Thanks Jason" Tai told him "Digimon Rangers...We need to combine, D.N.A Evolution!"

"Let's show BlackWarGreymon the power of teamwork" Amelia said as Sally announced "Right let's do it!"

"I'm ready!" Max declared.

"Then let's get to work" Kyle remarked each of the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivces in their Zord's cockpits.

The words D.N.A Evolution shown in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and the transformation began! a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord then joined up with the Kentarousmon Zord.

"Two on one isn't going to help you" BlackWarGreymon promised.

"We'll see about that" Tai said.

This time the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord would work as a team to try to take down BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon raised his claws but the Digimon Megazord intercepted it with it's own claws.

"Now Jason!" Tai shouted.

"You got!" Jason replied "One **Inferno Frost **attack coming up!

Once more the Kentarousmon Zord raised it's crossbow then fired the attack at BlackWarGreymon. The arrows strike him causing sparks to fly from the Digimon. BlackWarGeymon freed his claws then while the Digimon Rangers in the Digimon Megazord tried to recover from this BlackWarGreymon slashed them. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord causing it to stumble. Then BlackWarGreymon picked the Megazord up.

"What the?" Amelia asked.

"This can't be good" Max admitted.

"Normally isn't" Kyle said.

"Sally can you give him a Fox Tail Inferno?" Tai asked her.

"I'll try" Sally answered pressing the button "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord raised it's tails then spread them out and fired the attack at BlackWarGreymon. Sparks flew from BlackWarGreymon but he refused to let go of the Digimon Megazord. Then he began spinning around with the Digimon Megazord in his claws. Kentarousmon Zord was then struck by the Digimon Megazord's legs across the chest, once, twice, three times. During the third time the Kentarousmon Zord stumbled backwards. Then BlackWarGreymon threw the Digimon Megazord onto the Kentarousmon Zord taking both Zords down.

"Jason how about we form the Royal Knight Megazord?" Tai asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jason said then Jason announced "D.N.A Combine!"

Another white Digi-Egg formed over the Kentarousmon Zord and the Digimon Megazord.

"What is going on?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

Then the transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs so that only it's armor showed. The armor then attached itself to the Royal Knight Megazord which now was resembling the Royal Knight Gallantmon Crimson Mode. When the Digi-Egg hatched the Digimon Rangers announced "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

"Interesting" BlackWarGreymon announced "So two robots form into one! This is gonna be easy for me to shred you to pieces"

"Do you're worse BlackWarGreymon!" Tai announced "We can handle anything you throw at us."

"Then don't mind if I do" BlackWarGreymon said he charged the Royal Knight Megazord! He then began slashing out at them but the Digimon Rangers held out their huge sword and stopped his attack. They tried to slash BlackWarGreymon but he was too fast. BlackWarGreymon then began spinning around "**Black Tornado!**"

"Here he comes" Jason told the others "Brace ourselves."

"That's all we can do" Kyle said.

BlackWarGreymon's attack would strike the Digimon Megazord and just as he did to the Kentarousmon Zord he repeatably used it to attack the Royal Knight Megazord. Sparks flew from the Royal Knight Megazord even inside the cockpit.

"We've got to do something" Amelia told them "If we don't we'll be sitting ducks!"

Jason had the idea "Alright then leave it to me and my visor."

"You can see threw this?" Sally asked as they were struck again buy the Black Tornado attack.

"Yes," Jason answered her.

"Alright then" Max said "Just let us know what to do."

With this Jason went right to work concentrating threw his visor. He then saw BlackWarGreymon come at them from the back "He's coming from the back!"

With this the Royal Knight Megazord turned and was able to strike BlackWarGreymon cutting the Black Tornado and him. Sparks flew as BlackWarGreymon then stumbled.

"Now, Kyle, Tai" Jason said to them "Use your Double **Crimson Spiking Strike!**

"You got it!" Tai and Kyle responded, the two Digimon Rangers pressed the button and the Royal Knight Megazord extended it's fists then drove a Crimson Spiking Strike attack into BlackWarGreymon. The Digimon stumbled sparks flying from him. He then flew into the air "Terror Destroyer!"

The Terror Destroyer attack hits the Royal Knight Megazord. Multiple and major sparks flew from the Royal Knight Megazord even inside the cockpit.

"He's knock out the stabilizer!" Kyle shouted but it was too late for him to do anything about it. The Royal Knight Megazord fell onto the ground.

"Oh-man our best Megazord form" Sally complained "And yet he still takes us down!"

BlackWarGreymon looked at the downed robot "And now to destroy you, **Terror Destroyer!**"

He flung the ball of energy at the Royal Knight Megazord.

Sparks flew from the Royal Knight Megazord.

"Come on guys we've got to get on our feet, we can't let him get us again" Tai Jr said.

The Digimon Rangers tried but BlackWarGreymon placed his feet on him just when it seemed hopeless their was a burst of green light which strikes BlackWarGreymon and takes him by surprise after sparks fly from him. BlackWarGreymon then lands painfully on his back wondering what hit him. This was all the Digimon Rangers needed, they quickly got the Royal Knight Megazord back onto it's feet. It was then Tai saw it "Is that the Examon Zord?"

"It is" Jason said and sure enough standing in front of the Digimon Rangers was the Examon Carrier Zord.

It was then Kyle saw something "Hey guys look, our computers are scanning the Examon Carrier Zord.

"What for?" Amelia wondered.

"We're about to find out" Tai Jr said as the Examon Carrier Zord then flew over towards the Royal Knight Megazord. It then attached it's dragon wings to the Royal Knight Megazord's back. The Examon Carrier Zord then basically made it look like a Dragon Warrior Megazord with a huge cannons.

"Rangers" Izzy announced "This is the most powerful Zord in your aresonal with the Examon Carrier Zord, you can form the Digimon Ultrazord!"

"Great!" Amelia shouted.

"This is awsome!" Tai Jr announced.

"Couldn't have came in at a better time" Jason remarked.

"Too cool!" Sally said.

"Better believe it is" Max said.

"So we actually have an Ultra Zord" Kyle said "Neat!"

"So what if you have another form" BlackWarGreymon told them "It still won't save you against me!"

He charged the Digimon Ultrazord. It was his greatest mistake.

"Then we have no choice" Tai told him and the Digimon Rangers shouted at once "Digimon Ultrazord, **Surpreme** **Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ultrazord raised it's cannon and aimed it at BlackWarGreymon as he charged. Then the Ultrazord began gaining in light energy into it's body then concentrated it into the cannon. The cannon then fired at BlackWarGreymon. The cannon strike and a powerful explosion of light and sparks happens.

"Digimon Rangers..." BlackWarGreymon began as he took the fatal blow "I thank you for putting me out of my misery!"

Then BlackWarGreymon exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai Jr began "Crises adverted!"

The Digimon Rangers returned into their HQ.

"That was to be a surprise" Izzy told them.

"Believe us we were" Max said.

Leomon turned smiling "Izzy, Tentomon, and I were working on the Examon Carrier Zord, we knew that he was capable of merging with the Royal Knight Megazord to become the Digimon Ultrazord. Use this form wisely and almost nothing can live up to the Ultrazord's blast.

"You got that right"Jason said turning to his friends "Seriously my father hasn't forgotten the first Carrier Zord, Titanus! Now that Carrier Zord was amazing but it doesn't compare to ours."

"How great was Titanus?" Amelia asked him.

"He was so great that no enemy survived the attack! It was that great!" Jason said.

Tai stretched out his hand towards Jason.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Thank you for taking BlackWarGreymon on" Tai said "I'm sorry we couldn't help earlier."

"Hey no sweat man" Jason said "We're in this together, and we couldn't let him cause havoc and mayhem, you all would've done the same with me if I was injured."

"That's right man" Tai said.

The Digimon Rangers then join hands and form their secret hand shake "Digimon Rangers!" the group shouted.

With an Ultrazord available to them, they knew Daemon's days were numbered. Until Daemon was freed from the Dark Ocean, they would still keep fighting him, even if they only had one Digimon Ranger to face his evil minions and plans.

**End of chapter.**

** The Digimon Rangers have their Ultrazord! So what did you think of the Digimon Ultrazord? How long will Daemon be free and when will Daemon give them a challenge? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 26: Daemon's Football Game.  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 26: Football Game

Chapter 26: Football Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon, I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

With BlackWarGreymon defeated the Digimon Rangers returned home. They couldn't believe that BlackWarGreymon was that strong. Had the Examon Carrier Zord not shown up when it had, they would've been in big trouble. Now that they had the Examon Carrier Zord things looked better for the Digimon Rangers. Once the Digimon Rangers returned to their home world. They ran into the Samurai Rangers and Tommy Oliver.

"You guys were away for quite a while" Tommy told them "What was the problem?"

"Another one of Daemon's evil plans" Tai Jr answered "Daemon created one hundred Control Spires and used his servents to distract us while he converted them to create the most powerful evil Digimon of all BlackWarGreymon."

"BlackWarGreymon?" Jayden asked "What was he like?"

"The opposite of my father's WarGreymon" Tai Jr answered "Only evil."

"I don't know that he was truly evil" Jason admitted "I mean we had to defeat him but, it appeared he just wanted to find a worthy opponent to defeat him."

"So he was like me" Deker said as he appeared.

"Exactly" Jason told him.

"Then why didn't he attack Daemon?" Amelia asked Tai "You said that when BlackWarGreymon was first around, he would attack anyone good or evil."

"Simple" Tai said "He probably thought that someone else revived him and went searching for that person."

"How strong was he?" Tommy asked his son.

"Very strong father" Jason answered "I mean he kicked our butts in round one and seriously injured the others."

"Now during round two, I was the only Digimon Ranger healthy enough to engage him."

"Sounds like my story with that one mutated Nighlok" Antonio admitted.

"Except this was a Mega Level Digimon" Sally told him "His power isn't the only thing that allowed him to get us the way he did in round one, it was just the shock that something that powerful came back."

"Well" Kyle said looking at Amelia "At least it didn't surprise Amelia as it did us, she lasted a bit better."

"But still got my butt handed to me."

Jayden sighed patting his adopted daughter's back "There, there, everyone gets taken down once in a while."

"Three for you" Deker admitted and Jayden understood what he meant sure he was easily taken off guard once was against a Nighlok which used bad comments to injure people, he remembered being sent back first into a building, then there was that one time with another Nighlok which poisoned people and then there was his encounter with Octoroo whom tried poisoning him due to trying to make him use a symbol that would vanish Master Xandred for good.

"If you guys are still injured" Emily said looking at her adopted daughter then to her friends "Why don't you take it easy for a while."

"You did well considering whom your opponent was" Kevin admitted.

"Thanks Uncle Kevin" Amelia said.

"Yeah, you need to relax and regain your strength" Emily told them.

"She's right" Tommy said "It would good for you Digimon Rangers to recover a bit more, no telling how much BlackWarGreymon did on you."

The Digimon Rangers went into a room in the Shiba House and began to relax.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to the Show**

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon wasn't too happy at this failure. His rage was felt even when his subjects did their best to keep away from the Demon Lord. Daemon paced back and forwarth.

"I can't believe these Digimon Rangers!" Daemon shouted "They have defeated the very best Digimon that even the Digidesten team with Davis as their leader struggled."

Octoroo paused watching the Demon Lord "Is there anyway I can defeat those Digimon Rangers."

He then spotted the unlucky Nighlok "You there squidlips speak to me."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "I'm sure there are ways to destroy the Digimon Rangers, Lord Daemon, now they're getting stronger."

"But surely" Daemon said looking at the Dark Ocean "The Dark Ocean is weakening, only not in the pase I want it."

There was another random voice "You're in a violent mood today boss."

Everyone including Daemon's followers looked down to see a giant black and white teddy bear coming at him.

"Permission to come aboard?"

The Digimon didn't wait for Daemon to answer him and climbed aboard.

"What are you up to WaruMonzaemon?"

"Some humans enjoy a great game of Football my Lord" WaruMonzaemon said.

"I'm not interested in what humans enjoy" Daemon said.

"But it's going towards my master plan" WaruMonzaemon said.

"What plan?" DeviDayumon asked "You're starting to remind me of Doubletoe."

"Double what?" WaruMonzaemon asked.

"Oh-a-oh, she said Doubletoe, he was a Nighlok that the Samurai Rangers defeated" Octoroo told him.

"Oh but my plan isn't going to end in failure like that stupid Nighlok" WaruMonzaemon said.

"What is your plan you brainless teddy bear?" Myotismon demanded.

WaruMonzemon gave the vampire a death glare but it didn't phase the vampire Digimon one bit.

"My plan is brilliant" WaruMonzemon said "Why I can make football player's cheat"

DeviDayumon turned "This is sounding familiar to Doubletoe indeed."

"Not only can I make the players cheat but I can also have the referees make the wrong calls."

"How will that benefit us in the Dark Ocean exactly?" Cherrymon asked as even he couldn't see where this plan was going.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "Octoroo knows what the plan is leading towards. By making kids cheat and the referees calling the wrong calls it should weakened the Dark Ocean."

"Exactly old timer" WaruMonzaemon said.

"Are you certain this plan will work?" Daemon asked the Digimon Warrior.

"Of course my lord!" WaruMonzaemon said with a smile on his face "This plan is flawless, you just keep your head leveled and leave the weakening of the Dark Ocean to me."

"You'd better weaken the Dark Ocean" Daemon warned WaruMonzemon "Or I'll make sure you'd never told me this plan."

WaruMonzeaemon then vanished and made his way to Earth.

Once on Earth WaruMonzaemon, spotted a group of kids that were on a football team.

"Looks like I just scored my first catch of the day."

He overheard a kid on the football team sigh "We'll never win any of our games if we play like that."

WaruMonzaemon appeared in front of the kids. They looked up and shrank back fearfully "It's a monster!"

"Wow hold it!" WaruMonzaemon lied "I'm a friendly monster! Trust me!"

The kids looked at WaruMonzaemon and was able to calm themselves down. WaruMonzaemon was about to talk to the football players when he heard "BACK OFF!"

"What?" WaruMonzaemon asked looking up just in time to see Tai Jr, and the rest of the Digimon Rangers.

"Whoa the Digimon Rangers" WaruMonzaemon asked "What are you six doing here?"

"Tai, what Digimon is he Bearmon?" Amelia asked.

"He looks like a teddy bear" Jason said "Check that an ugly teddy bear."

"He's a WaruMonzaemon" Tai answered "An Ultimate Level Digimon. He is as scary as a kids toy can be."

Sally was at the kid's sides "Are you eleven okay?"

They nodded at her "Back off Rangers we're friends!" WaruMonzaemon lied to them.

"You're lying!" Kyle shouted.

The yellow Digimon Ranger, Sally turned to the kids "Run, get away as quick as you can!"

The kids nodded and ran off.

"You just let some of my friends go without me" WaruMonzaemon said "I'll make you all pay for that!"

He charged the Digimon Rangers. They charged back swinging their claws meeting their foes's huge claw. He was able to knock all of the Digimon Rangers down separately and he came at Sally last "You Digimon Rangers, are like a walk in the park for me!"

"Oh really?" Jason asked as he and Amelia slashed him, WaruMonzaemon stepped back as Amelia added on for her Crimson Ranger ally "Let's see you back that up."

"With pleasure" WaruMonzaemon said "**Heart Break Attack!**"

He sent out a heart attack and the two Digimon Rangers. Quickly Amelia and Jason easily avoided the attack which caused explosions besides them as they avoided the attack.

It was then WaruMonzaemon vanished.

"You guys alright?" Tai asked the two Digimon Rangers.

"Yeah, that attack missed us by inches" Amelia told him.

"I have the worst feeling" Sally said as she caught up with her friends "That Digimon is up to something...Something bad."

"For an Ulimate and you can tell he's one of Daemon's minions, he's acting mighty strangely" Max admitted.

"Let's try to find those kids before he shows up with his plan" Sally suggested.

So the Digimon Rangers went ahead to find the children.

They wouldn't find the children any time soon so most headed back and waited for WaruMonzaemon to show up.

Unknown to the Digimon Rangers WaruMonzaemon returned to the Dark Ocean.

"Back so soon?" Myotismon asked.

"I told you to not show up until those Rangers are destroyed" Daemon told WaruMonzaemon.

"And I will destroy them, Lord Daemon" WaruMonzaemon said "I've met a group of kids already Lord Daemon the Dark Ocean will be weakened in no time."

"You didn't need to tell me this you idiot" Daemon told him "Get back to Earth this instant!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Lord Daemon!" WaruMonzaemon said quickly vanishing.

"And I used to think our Nighlok were pathetic" DeviDayumon said to the Demon Lord.

"There is a reason why I myself hate WaruMonzaemon" Daemon said "For his sake he'd better win because if he doesn't I'll kill him personally if he survives the Digimon Rangers defeating him."

"Someone's in a cranky mood" Myotismon muttered silently to himself but he knew that Daemon spoke the truth when the Demon Lord was desperate enough for any victory and threatened to kill the one that failed him, he spoke the truth.

DeviDayumon and Cherrymon watched the Demon Lord hoping for the best.

Meanwhile the Digimon Rangers were on high alert. They knew WaruMonzaemon was up to something. However they did need to keep up with their skills. For only Amelia and Jason had enough fighting skills to fight against their enemies but the others still needed training. Even the two experienced Digimon Rangers knew they had to keep their skills up so most were practicing. Sally and Jason were the only ones not practicing because they were in search to find WaruManzaemon so far they figured out his plan and it wasn't a good one. This was the third batch of kids they were looking for.

They didn't have to look far as they saw the children having last minute practice. It was then they saw WaruManzaemon. They knew he was causing trouble.

"We have to stop that Digimon" Sally told Jason.

"I know he's talking about cheating in a football game" Jason said.

"According to the news this is probably the third batch of kids that he's encouraging to cheat and for some odd reason the referees aren't calling the plays correctly" Sally said.

"Then let's stop WaruManzaemon before he strikes again cheating is not a way to play the game. It doesn't make you better."

Jason turned dialing in to Tai's cellphone.

In the Shiba House Tai Jr answered his cellphone "What's up Jason?"

"Tai,!" Jason responded "We've spotted WaruManzaemon! Sally and I are going to engage him."

"Alright we're on our way" Tai said he turned to Jayden "Sorry Jayden but WaruManzaemon has returned."

Jayden turned "Would you need some assistance against him?"

"Might make things easier" Max admitted.

With Jayden, the rest of the Samurai Rangers and the remaining Digimon Rangers at his side the huge group went onward towards the location.

"Ready Sally?" Jason asked her.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to the show**

"Ready!" Sally announced then she held out her Digivice Morpher "Digivice..." she shouted with Jason holding out his Digivice Morpher "Royal Digivice!" then together the two shouted "Go, Go Digital!"

Bright white light flowed onto Sally with holy light flowing onto Jason. Sally gained her yellow Ranger uniform her ears, her tail then finally her claws. Jason gained his Crimson Color ranger form with his golden yellow shield, he gained his visor and then his claws.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger... ready!" Sally announced

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason announced.

The two Digimon Rangers jumped into action stopping WaruManzaemon.

"What?" WaruManzaemon asked as the children looked at the Yellow and Crimson Digimon Rnagers.

"Same thing can be said about you" Sally told him.

"Yeah we know everything about football" Jason said as he and Sally got into a defensive posture he eyed the children "This friendly Digimon isn't friendly at all he's convencing you to cheat."

"What?" WaruManzaemon asked.

Sally turned to the children "Think about it, didn't the first group of children you saw play today do something odd to the other team?"

They nodded "If you want to play football don't cheat. Get out of here!"

The children nodded leaving Sally and Jason to turn to WaruManzaemon.

"You had to ruin my big moment" WaruManzaemon said.

"Then allow us to teach you the correct way to play football" Jason told him "Ready Sally?"

"Ready!" Sally announced.

"Come at me!" WaruManzaemon shouted "**Heart Break Attack!**"

The area around him grew miserable as he sent out hearts at the two Digimon Rangers. The Digimon Rangers easily avoided the attack as they made their way towards him. The Yellow Digimon Ranger swung her claw and he blocked it. He then slashed her with his exposed left claw. Sparks flew from her as she fell backwards. Jason then came at him with an expert punch which connected to the Digimon's chest. It fell backwards but Jason lashed out a kick at him and the Digimon stumbled again then as Sally charged in shouted "**Bear Claw!**"

Jason easily avoided the attack buy jumping out of the way but Sally was struck by it. Sparks flew from the Yellow Digimon Ranger as she rolled backwards. Jason was at her side helping her up when Tai, Amelia, Max,Kyle, Deker, and even the Samurai Rangers appear.

"So this is the cheater" Deker said

WaruManzaemon looked at the former Nighlok "What? Why is a Nighlok doing on the heroes's side.

"Called a change of heart" Deker said drawing his sword Urumasa.

"Things aren't looking to my way" WaruManzaemon began "So I'll call up reinforcements! KnightChessmon, Moogers come out where ever you are!"

KnightChessmon and Moogers appeared.

"These things again?" Jayden asked "Don't you villains ever learn?"

The Samurai Rangers, Deker, and Digimon Rangers went to work taking on the Moogers and KnightChessmon. Slashing with their swords or claws.

KnightChessmon and Moogers came at Jayden and Tai "Team up?" Tai asked the Red Samurai Ranger "You bet!"

The two Red Rangers then got ready "Time to turn the tide! **Fire Smasher!**" Jayden shouted as he brought out his huge battle sword and swung it with Tai shouting "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Jayden brought his sword down onto the ground and flames erupted taking the KnightChessmon and even Moogers down just as Tai's Pyro Sphere attack hit home.

The Moogers and KnightChessmon fell down defeated in a shower of sparks.

"Ready Max?" Kevin asked as he and Max fought side-by-side.

"You bet!" Max said as he and Kevin slashed a Mooger and a KnightChessmon down.

The two Blue Rangers got ready as Kevin shouted "You Moogers always had it rough but let me lossen some of that up **Hydro Bow!**" "**Blue Blaster**"Max shouted.

Kevin's Spin Sword turned into a giant bow and it fired multiple watery arrows at Moogers and KnightChessmon while Max completes his attack and it strikes the remaining Moogers and KnightChessmon. They fall defeated and the two blue rangers exchange friendly high fives.

Kyle and Mike were fighting side by side kicking, slashing and reading each other's movements to take down their opponents. "Our turn Kyle!" Mike shouted.

"Right with you Mike" Kyle responded as he and Mike took down one enemy a piece.

Mike then grabbed his Spin Sword grabbed the disk and shouted "Time for a lift, **Forest Spear!**"

Mike's Spin Sword turned into a spear as he went to work throwing Moogers and KnightChessmon into a huge group on top of one another.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

Kyle was able to pin down all of the tossed enemies and with his electrical nets defeated them.

"Nice one" Mike announced.

Mia was fighting alongside Deker the Nighlok's sword made short work out of the Moogers and KnightChessmon. When they decided to team up they did "**Sky Fan!**" Mia shouted and with her Spin Sword turned into a war fan she unleashed it's wind powers all over the place taking the Moogers down and stopping the KnightChessmon.

"My turn" Deker said and with this his sword sent out purple wave blasts at the KnightChessmon taking them down.

Now Amelia and her mother Emily were fighting side by side. The two female Rangers were a great combination. Mother and daughter fighting side by side made it nearly impossible for the KnightChessmon and Moogers to take them down. With a sharp kick the two sent two Moogers flying then with two mean slashes from ether a Spin Sword or Claw took down one KnightChessmon a piece.

"Shall we do our combination?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Let's!" Amelia said to her mother.

Emily then grabbed her Spin Sword "Time to take a bite out of the Earth! **Earth Slicer!**"

Her sword turned into two shuriken a very sharp ones at that. She then threw them with amazing accuracy. The Shuriken tore threw the Moogers and KnightChessmon stopping them then Amelia came in claws cracking with lighting "**Lighting Claw!**"

Her attack came down onto the rest of the advancing forces sparks and lighting flew as they fell defeated.

"Excellente!" Antonio shouted as he ran about using his high speed and Barruda Blade to strike his opponents down.

Now it was up to Sally and Jason. The Yellow Digimon Ranger and Crimson Ranger were taking the rest of the Moogers and KnightChessmon down.

"You Digimon Rangers are getting annoying and giving my forces the yellow and the Crimson I guess" WaruManzaemon shouted.

With this the two turned towards him then expertly slashed him down.

"Ouch!" WaruManzaemon shouted he stumbled as sparks flew from him "**That's it Heart Break Attack!**"

"Not this time you overgrown Teddy Bear!" Jason announced as he and Sally advanced. The attack missed the two Digimon Rangers.

"Boy you have one losy aim" Sally admitted as Jason took the lead "**Icy Breathe!**"

Jason completed his most strongest Mega Level attack and it shot out towards WaruManzaemon.

"This ain't cool!" WaruManzaemon shouted as Jason's attack rushes over him sparks flying from him "I wasn't expecting an ice shower!"

"And now" Sally shouted jumping into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

With this she completed her Diamond Storm attack and the diamond slices the ice into millions of sparks and pieces.

"See Digimon Warrior of Daemon" Sally began "Lying and cheating hurts."

"Good job you two!" Jayden and Tai announced.

It was then Amelia felt the single "Get ready for round two though he's coming back!"

"By Digivoulving" Tai sighed.

Amelia was right, WaruManzaemon did come back but this time as a huge puppet wielding a strange huge hammer.

"Oh-no not him again" Tai said

"Who is that?" Jayden asked.

Tai turned to Jayden "This is a Digimon you Samurai Rangers don't want to take on with your Zords, he'll easily destroy them."

"What is that thing?" Jason asked.

Luckily it was Izzy that answered "WaruManzaemon has Digivoulved! He's became Puppetmon! A Mega Level Digimon and one of the deadly Dark Masters a group of Digimon that were deadly to deal with when I was your age well younger. Be careful because this Puppet can control you."

"Now that I've returned" Puppetmon told them "I'll destroy you!"

He aimed his hammer trying to smash the Digimon Rangers into the ground. The hammer missed them by inches but it created an earthquake which caused the Digimon Rangers except for Amelia to fall onto the ground well Amelia was on all fours.

Jayden nodded to Tai "Well it is a Mega Level and it can destroy the Samurai Megazord, Tai, we're leaving this fight to you."

"Alright" Tai said he turned to his friends "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The five reach for the sky as Tai shouted "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizord.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

Tai was the first one in his Zord "It's first and ten, Digimon Rangers log in!"

"You're right Tai it is first and ten!" Sally said.

"Let's show them the power of fairness!" Max announced.

"Digimon Rangers, it's time to D.N.A Combine!" Tai announced.

"Won't argue with that logic" Kyle said "We're all Champion and one Ultimate Level anyway no match to a Mega Level like Puppetmon."

With this the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A Slot zone. Then the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in the Zord's cockpit then the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

With the Digimon Megazord Jason turned "Alright guys, here comes some back up, Kentarousmon Zord descend!"

With this the Crimson Ranger's golden yellow shield sent yellow light into the skies and out of the holy light the Kentarousmon Zord flew from the skies and landed on the ground. Once it landed, Jason jumped into it.

It must've been the second time the Samurai Rangers ever seen Jason's Zord and it amazed them at what they seen.

"Jason has got to have the coolest looking Zord of all" Antonio said "I'm a bit jealous."

"Alright Puppetmon, let's see what you've got" Jason demanded.

"You want to see what I got?" Puppetmon bragged bringing out his huge hammer "Then I'll give you all I got!"

Puppetmon came at the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord swinging his hammer. The Kentarousmon Zord used it's shield to block the hammer while the Digimon Megazord swung it's claw catching Puppetmon in his neck. Sparks flew as the Digimon stumbled only to have the Kentarousmon Zord's fist to his face. Sparks flew as Puppetmon flew backwards.

"So you two do have some fight in you" Puppetmon death panned then he gathered in his strings "Well let's see you recover from this!"

The Puppet Digimon threw his strings all on the two robots. With the strings on them Puppetmon made the Zords freeze up.

"This isn't good" Amelia told Tai "I can't move the controls."

"Me neither" Sally confirmed.

"Jason how about you?" Tai asked.

"I'm tied down myself" Jason admitted.

"And now" Puppetmon shouted "Time for some fun! Prepare to feel my hammer!"

With his strings on the robots he charged whaling with his hammer. Each time sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord.

"And now" Puppetmon began "I'll hit you both with my **Puppet Pummel!**"

With his hammer glowing he brought it onto both the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord's shoulder.

There was bright explosion as the attack connected to the robot's shoulder. Sparks flew as the two Zords finally stumbled out of the attack.

"One of our arms been damaged!" Kyle told Tai.

"Same with one of mine" Jason reported.

"And now" Puppetmon began "**Puppet Pummel!**"

Puppetmon's hammer then shot out bullets at the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew as the attack connects.

"He's kicking our butts" Sally said.

"Alright then Puppetmon we've had enough!" Tai told Puppetmon he turned to Jason "Royal Knight Megazord formation?"

"You got it buddy," Jason responded and he pressed a button.

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

"Whoa when did they get that transformation?" Mike asked.

"Apparently they gained it as soon as Kentarousmon Zord came to aide them" Jayden said.

"That doesn't scare me!" Puppetmon shouted.

"On it will!" Tai announced as the Digimon Rangers got ready.

Puppetmon threw his strings at the Royal Knight Megazord but the Digimon Rangers were ready and used the Royal Knight Megazords huge sword to cut the strings. While this was happening Puppetmon came at them "Time for a **Puppet Pummel!**"

He swung his hammer but the Royal Knight Megazord blocked it with it's sword even the explosion which afterwards fired.

"Oh you think your so tough do you?" Puppetmon bragged "Well I'm tougher!"

He raised his hammer but it was blocked by the Royal Knight Megazord's huge sword.

"Why don't we change things up a bit?" Sally demanded "How about a nice Dragon Wheel?"

"Sounds good" Jason told her.

"Then let's do it!" Sally announced she turned pressed a button "**Dragon Wheel!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord spun around unleashing a powerful blue fiery wheel. The wheel connected to Puppetmon causing sparks to fly from it and the Puppet Digimon to go flying. He lands on the ground hard sparks still flying from him "Cheep shot!"

He got up and aimed his hammer "**Puppet Pummel!**"

The hammer shot out bullets as the Royal Knight Megazord advanced on Puppetmon. The Royal Knight Megazord despite being struck by the bullets which caused sparks to fly from it kept on coming as it shrugged the attacks off. Then once it was close it raised it's sword and with one blow destroyed Puppetmon's hammer.

"Uh-oh" Puppetmon shouted.

"It's third and long" Tai began to his friends "And we need a touchdown."

Sally and Jason nodded as the Digimon Rangers announced the finishing attack by acting as if they had a sword in their claws shouting out the finishing attack "**Royal Saber!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord raised it's sword then gathered in lighting in it swirled the sword around then with lighting crackling swung the sword.

The sword hits Puppetmon slicing him and the Puppet Digimon stumbles with electricity flowing from his body "It can't be my plan was flawless! How could I lose again?"

Then Puppetmon fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"And that's our game winning Touchdown!" Jason

"Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted" Tai announced.

The Digimon Rangers came down to greet their Samurai Ranger allies.

"You guys were great as usual" Antonio said "Even more amazing to gain the Royal Knight Megazord and use it to kick Puppetmon's butt like that."

"Yeah well" Sally said looking at her friends "We've got a football game to see and hope those children don't cheat."

"Well then" Jayden said "Let's go."

With their allies in tack the Digimon Rangers headed off knowing that Daemon would be angry.

**End of chapter**

** A new chapter is over! The next battle will be even more shocking! What is Daemon's next plan find out in the next chapter...Chapter 27: Return of MachieDramon.**


	28. Chapter 27: Return of MachineDramon

Chapter 27: Return of MachineDramon

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.

It was the following evening when the Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers had returned. Sense Puppetmon's defeat earlier things were back to normal and the children that were playing the football game won without cheating. The Digimon Rangers were certainly glad that they stopped Puppetmon's plan in time. Now that things were getting back to normal well for another evening. The two groups had went home leaving Amelia with Tai Jr, Sally and Jason.

"Hey ladies" Jason said turning to Tai whom smiled understanding where his friend was getting at.

The girls turned to the two boys as Jason asked "How about we double date?"

Tai Jr turned to Amelia and the blond girl smiled at her boyfriend "Sounds great."

Tai Jr also agreed "That would be interesting. So how about some place to eat?"

Both Amelia and Sally turned to each other small blushes on their faces as the girls were up for going out with handsome guys.

"Alright" Amelia said "That sounds like a great idea Tai."

"I'm in!" Sally said.

"But where do we wait?" Amelia asked.

"We'll pick you up" Tai told her.

"Alright then" Amelia said as she turned to Sally "Looks like you and I are going out with the boys."

Sally winked at her friend "It's a date then."

The two girls then shook hands before the guys walked them home. Once outside, Jason turned to Tai "This will be great."

"If Daemon doesn't intervene" Tai Jr said "It seems he always intervenes when Amelia and I are on dates."

Jason patted his comrade and friend on the back, "Don't worry man, if Daemon does intervene, we'll stop him and give the Demon Lord heck because of that."

Tai was forced to hold back his laughter, and tried his best not to "Oh man that was a good one."

"I have many more" Jason told his friend "Now let's go home ourselves and see if we can prepare for our dates."

"Can't argue with that" Tai admitted.

The two boys went back home. Once at home Tai Jr walked into the house. He was still thinking about the day that just went by when his mother Sora noticed him.

"Something wrong Tai?" Sora asked.

Tai Jr, turned to his mother "It's just that Daemon was at it again."

"What he do this time son?" Tai Sr. asked.

Tai Jr turned to his father "Well the first thing he did today was attack the Digital World with BlackWarGreymon."

Hearing this Sora backed away "Was it the same BlackWarGreymon Davis and his team fought years ago?"

Tai Jr nodded "Yes, he banged every single one of us Digimon Rangers up like we were nothing...Jason was the only one that was still standing in round one."

"Is Amelia okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah mom" Tai Jr admitted "Amelia's fine although Jason was able to defeat BlackWarGreymon all on his own."

"WHAT?" Tai Sr. and Sora shouted in surprise as Tai Sr continued "You're Crimson Ranger ally and solo Mega Level Ranger ally defeated BlackWarGreymon one-on-one?"

"Yes, you heard me right father" Tai Jr admitted "It was quite interesting to see what he did."

"Anything else happen?" Sora asked him.

"Well afterward Daemon attacked Earth again but I'm pretty sure Daemon wouldn't have agreed to the last one."

"So let me guess it was Puppetmon" Tai Sr told his son.

"How'd you know?" Tai Jr asked his father.

Sora and Tai Sr smiled "It was on the news. We saw a huge Puppetmon."

"Yeah, it was Puppetmon" Tai sighed "Two battles and we managed to win them both."

Sora turned to her son as he smiled "Mom, Dad, Jason and I are going to take the girls out on a Double Date."

"Amelia should be pleased" Sora told him "And whose Jason taking out?"

"Amelia is pleased with the date, and If I'm not mistaken Jason's taking Sally" Tai Jr said.

The family got ready for dinner and once they sat down Sora then told her son what she and her husband were planning "You're Aunt Kari and her husband T.K are going to be visiting here tomorrow, so do you think you can possibly bring Amelia over so the two can meet her?"

"Sure" Tai said "In fact, I'll ask if all of my new friends can come over."

"Your Aunt and Uncle would love to see your new friends" Tai Sr told his son, "We sort of told them about you and Amelia being together..."

"Actually that was my fault" Sora sighed "After I told your Aunt about your girlfriend they wanted to meet her."

"Don't sweat it mom, I got to see all of her family, so she should meet my Aunt and Uncle."

With this the family of three began their evening together.

In the Digital World, Daemon was furious well sort off. The Demon Lord knew that Puppetmon failed him and for some odd reason he was glad that Puppetmon failed! For some odd reason, Octoroo, DeviDayumon, Cherrymon and Myotismon were wondering why their master was in a great mood. The Demon Lord noticed their uneasiness.

"Sure Puppetmon failed us, even though he was able to weaken the Dark Ocean it wasn't on the level he was hoping for. We all knew he was lying anyway!"

"But my Lord" Cherrymon began "We lost another battle."

"I know that" Daemon said "And even though he was a Mega Level, I just didn't like him."

"But were not close enough to burst out of here" DeviDayumon said.

"Don't worry" Daemon told his subordinates "Puppetmon may have failed me but, he did do something right."

"What did he do right?" Cherrymon asked.

The Demon Lord smiled evilly "He allowed me to think of my new plan and I've already called him."

A Dragon with dangerous looking claws appeared "You called boss?"

"I have" Daemon stated "Welcome MegaDramon."

The huge Dragon looked at the Demon Lord "You're orders my Lord?"

"Two of those foolish Digidesten are coming over to where Tai Sr and his wife Sora are, I want you to capture the four Digidesten no matter the cost."

"That means a trip to the Earth!" MegaDramon said "Then what do you want me to do after I caught the Digidesten?"

"Bring them to the Digital World, and bring them to the Dark Ocean."

"The Digimon Rangers will interfere" Cherrymon advised.

"I know" Daemon said "And I want them to interfere. While also seeing me for the first time."

"As you wish my Lord" MegaDramon said.

With this MegaDramon began to leave planning his next attack.

Daemon turned to Octoroo "Won't the Digimon Rangers be full of sorrow once I'm threw with the ones that put me in here."

"Oh-a-oh they will" Octoroo said.

The next morning came by quickly and Tai was talking to the rest of the Digimon Rangers. The Samurai Rangers were all out visiting the beach and Tommy Oliver was teaching at high school.

"So guys," Tai Jr. said to the other Digimon Rangers "I was hoping you all would like to meet my Aunt and Uncle."

"Of course we will Tai" Amelia told him "It's only fair, you met my family so it wouldn't hurt for me to not meet yours."

"She's right" Max told Tai "In fact we might not be Digidesten, but we all have the same views, in protecting the Digital World."

"It would do well to meet two more members of the Digidesten" Kyle admitted.

"Sounds like a plan" Sally said "And I would love to see you're family."

"Then let's go" Jason said smiling "We don't want to keep your folks waiting now."

So the six Digimon Rangers left to walk over towards Tai Jr's house. They arrived at Tai's house where they met a woman with brown hair wearing a pink shirt and yellow skirt. Alongside her was a man with blond hair wearing a green shirt and tan shorts. The two were with Tai Sr. and Sora.

Seeing their son Tai Sr. and Sora waved to him as Tai Jr and his friends came over.

"Hello Tai" the woman said.

"Good morning Aunt Kari" Tai Jr said.

"Nice to see you again Tai Jr" the man remarked.

The woman turned "So I see you have a huge group of friends already care to introduce us to them?"

"Of course Aunt Kari and Uncle T.K" Tai Jr said he turned to his friends "Guys this is my Uncle T.K and my Aunt Kari."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kyle" Kyle said shaking T.K and Kari's hand "Same here."

"It's great to see you two" Max said "We've heard so many great things about you from Jr here. I'm Max."

Kari smiled at him "Energetic I see, that's what I like to see in Tai's friends."

T.K turned his attention to the girls of the group "Hey, these are very cute ladies Tai"

Kari held back a polite giggle "So which of the lovely young ladies is your girl Tai?"

Hearing this Amelia held back a blush...Or so she thought she admitted to herself that she loved Tai really well but hearing this coming from Tai's mother and now his Aunt was catching up to her. She wasn't afraid of of denying it but she supposed it was all getting caught in the moment.

"That would be her" Tai Jr said turning to the girlfriend.

Amelia overcame her blush as she walked closer to the two adults bowing politely "My name is Amelia."

The girl shook Kari and T.K's hands.

From the shake T.K and Kari knew that Amelia wasn't just a beautiful girl for their nephew but someone that could defend herself and T.K asked her the question "Say Amelia..."

"Yes," Amelia asked.

"What kind of Martial Arts do you take?" T.K asked.

"Martial Arts?" Amelia asked then she understood what the question was "I don't take any Martial Arts but I do train as a Samurai."

"And she'd be a great Samurai" Jason said "Seriously she knows her stuff, I remember sparing against her and she and I tied. I'm Jason Oliver buy the way."

"Jason Oliver?" Kari asked then she gasped out in amazement "You're THE Jason Oliver as in Dr. Tommy Oliver's son?"

"That's my dad!" Jason admitted "I can see he's well known in Japan too."

"He is" T.K said.

"And" Sally began "I'm Sally, I'm very good at sports."

"She is too" Tai Jr admitted "Sally is one girl that I would want on my team on any sports team if I was team captain."

"You sort of are" Max whispered to him.

"It's nice to see you all" T.K told the group "I hope you will all treat each other well to overcome challenges."

"Don't sweat it Uncle T.K" Tai Jr said "With this group we can overcome anything."

Kari was just smiling at her nephew as she thought _He's just like his father when my brother was his age. I guess Tai's passed on his leading traits to his son. I would be worried if he didn't._

So after this the Digimon Rangers were divided and was discussing life in America with Tai's Uncle and Aunt. That was until Tai, Amelia, Sally and Jason got up.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked them.

"Well, Aunt Kari and Uncle T.K" Tai said "Jason and I are taking Amelia and Sally on a double date."

"Seen this one coming" Kyle muttered "But it has been a while sense Tai ever asked Amelia out."

"And I saw Jason asking Sally out" Max admitted then both agreed "Alright then we'll let you four love birds go."

"Thanks you two" Tai Jr told the other two guys.

The four left and pretty soon Max and Kyle got up to leave as well "Hey Kyle, let's go visit Deker."

"Sounds like a great idea, but why visit him?" Kyle stated

"Well even though Amelia's training as a Samurai, we've been taking lessons from her family so I would think Deker could you know train us a little bit" Max said.

Kyle and Max were walking towards Deker's place. The Nighlok was in his human form and knew about their approach. He turned "So what brings you two here?"

"Well" Max began "Tai, Amelia, Sally and Jason are on a Double Date, the Samurai Rangers are taking a trip to the beach, Dr. Oliver is teaching in a high school, Kyle and I were wondering if you could give us some tips in battle."

"Are you requesting a spar?" Deker asked.

"Yes," Kyle said "Will you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you two" Deker said he got up a wooden training sword in his hand "Although in this case I won't be using my sword Urumasa on you as it's only used for battle."

He positioned himself preparing to defend himself with a wooden sword as Max and Kyle brought out their Spin Swords that Mentor Ji allowed them to borrow.

"Whenever you're ready" Deker told them "Make your move."

With this it looked like the three were going to begin their spar when and explosion happened.

"What the?" Kyle asked.

"An Explosion" Max said.

"Just when things were getting interesting" Deker said "Come on, we've got to see what's going on."

Without haste the Blue, and Green Digimon Rangers quickly transformed then alongside Deker the three ran towards the explosion.

For Bulk and Spike it was back to training. The two were still trying to become Samurai. Bulk was about to test his Nephew's combat skills when suddenly there was an explosion. The two heard the explosion and turned to see MegaDramon with KnightChessmon. The two had enough of being interrupted and tried to act tough.

"Hey" Bulk demanded at MegaDramon and his army of KnightChessmon "You're interrupting my lesson."

MegaDramon just stared at the two guys "And whose going to stop me?"

This caused Bulk and Spike to grab their wooden swords as Spike announced "We are! Now prepare to eat live steal!"

With this MegaDramon snorted in burst of laughter taking off into the air "Then how about I show you what I can do? **Ultimate Slicer!**"

He shot out dark slashes at the two guys. The slashes hit and destroyed their wooden swords.

Seeing this Bulk and Spike looked at the wooden swords then to each other "I guess we overestimated him Uncle Bulk."

"Uh yes" Bulk said he turned to the Digimon "Uh, we'll just be leaving you to what you were doing."

With this Bulk and Spike ran for their lives as MegaDramon turned "**Dark Side Attack!**"

With this he fired multiple missiles at Bulk and Spike but, they were so fast running that the missiles missed them although that was what MegaDramon was wanting. Sparks and explosions flew as the two men retreated. Smirking MegaDramon grinned "That's it run for you life!"

"That wasn't nice" the voice of Tai Sr announced.

"MegaDramon" T.K said looking at the Digimon.

"With a whole army of KnightChessmon" Kari added.

"Looks like Daemon's at it again" Sora whispered to her husband and he whispered back "looks like it."

MegaDramon turned "Ah, my lucky day the Digidesten! KnightChessmon assist me in taking them!"

The KnightChessmon turned to grab when suddenly three figures appeared jumping into the air then coming down with three mean separate slashes! Sparks flew from three KnightChessmon as they fell down defeated.

"What?" MegaDramon demanded then he and the Digidesten made out the Blue Digimon Ranger, the Green Digimon Ranger and Deker this time as his Nighlok form.

"Darn it the Digimon Rangers" MegaDramon said "And that meddling Deker!"

"That skeleton is Deker?" Kari asked "He does give a good bribe as a good guy now."

"MegaDramon" Max said "We're going to stop you."

"Ha try and make me" MegaDramon laughed "**Ultimate Slicer!**"

MegaDramon then fired slashes. The Blue and Green Digimon Rangers were struck by the attacks multiple sparks flew from the two Digimon Rangers causing them to fly backwards rolling onto the ground while Deker surprisingly was able to counter the Ultimate Slicer attack with his purple curved sword blast.

"So you do have some fight in you" MegaDramon announced to Deker as Max and Kyle got up and were at the Nighlok's side.

He then mentioned the KnightChessmon "KnightChessmon regroup and take the Digidesten!"

"Not if we can help it!" Max announced.

"That's right" Kyle shouted "Come on!

The two Digimon Rangers alongside Deker began attacking the KnightChessmon. The Digimon Rangers were taking out the KnightChessmon with their Claws. Sparks fell from the KnightChessmon and Deker took some down as well.

It was then MegaDramon snorted as the Digimon Rangers had their backs turned "Perhaps I can turn this tide! **Dark Side Attack!**"

Deker saw what was coming at them "Incoming Missiles!"

"Oh shoot" Max and Kyle shouted as they turned only to be struck by the missiles, sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers were flung backwards into bushes even Deker's experience in battle he after sparks flew from him was flung backwards. There Deker saw the faint glow of yellow light as the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers reverted back.

"Oh man" Kyle stated "He has one mean aim."

"Tell me about it" Max admitted "We didn't stand a chance against him."

It was then they watched as Tai Sr, Sora, Kari and T.K were grabbed by the KnightChessmon then with MegaDramon cheering thinking that he had won against the two Digimon Rangers disappeared into the Digital World.

Deker helped the two up "This isn't good."

Max turned to Deker "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, luckily I was able to slice the missile with Urumasa to lessen the damage I would've received" Deker said.

"Man" Kyle stated "Daemon's up to no good."

It was then Max dialed up Amelia's cell phone.

Amelia, Tai Jr, Sally and Jason were enjoying their Double Date, both girls and guys seemed to have nearly everything in common. It was then Amelia's Cell Phone went off. The blond girl answered "Hello?"

"Amelia!" Max shouted "Daemon just attacked."

"What?" Amelia asked "Daemon attacked? Where?"

Tai Jr and Jason looked worried even Sally did when she heard it "Down town the city near the forest?"

"Yeah" Tai Jr heard Max respond "MegaDramon lead an attack and Kyle, Deker and I were no match to him."

"Alright" Amelia said she then turned to Tai "I think this is something you're going to want to listen to."

Tai Jr then picked up her cell phone "What is it Max?"

Then Tai Jr shouted "What? MegaDramon captured my mother, father, Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes" Tai Jr heard Kyle say in the background "We have a feeling Daemon's up to no good, we need to meet at the Digimon Ranger HQ as soon as possible."

"We're on our way" Tai Jr said he turned to Jason and Sally then towards Amelia "Sorry guys, we've got a rescue mission to go on."

Sally understood "No problem and there isn't anything for you to be sorry Tai."

"Yeah man, it's Daemon that should be sorry" Jason said "He ruined a perfectly good Double Date."

"I'll say" Amelia said.

After Jason paid the bill the four Digimon Rangers left found a Digi-port and after all four raised their Digivice to the computer they shouted "Digi-Port Open!"

With this the six Digimon Rangers appeared in their HQ.

Leomon and Izzy were already trying to track where MegaDramon was holding them.

"This isn't like Daemon to do this" Izzy told Leomon as the Digimon Rangers rushed into the main room.

"Daemon knows all of the Digidesten" Leomon told Izzy "Whatever he is up to, it can't be good."

He turned to Kyle and Max "You two tried your hardest to stop MegaDramon but against him you'll need the full team."

"Yeah well, the others were going out" Kyle told Leomon "And we didn't want to disturb their time."

"I appreciate the though" Amelia told Max and Kyle "But we would've not minded it."

"Even when things were getting romantic" Sally admitted "We'd come to aide you and Deker."

"All we have to do is find where Daemon's holding the Digidesten" Tentomon said then he slapped himself in the head "Izzy, do you know if the four hold their Digivices close buy?"

"I'm sure they would" Izzy admitted then he turned to Tentomon "Someday Tentomon you'll surpass me when it comes to knowledge"

Izzy then used his own Digivice to find Tai Sr, Sora, Kari and T.K.

"It's impossible" Izzy said "Daemon's taken the four Digidesten to the Dark Ocean?"

"What for?" Sally questioned.

"For one thing to force them to lower the Dark Ocean" Leomon said he turned to the Digimon Rangers "I'll be joining you on this rescue mission, Izzy you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Oh man" Izzy began "I wanted to go and save Tai, Sora, Kari and T.K but seeing as they are in the Dark Ocean, would mean Daemon might try to use me as well, so I guess it's okay to let you go Leomon."

Leomon turned to the Digimon Rangers "Get ready, I know the way to the Dark Ocean, be prepared for the unexpected!"

So Leomon with Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Sally, Kyle and Jason were on their way to the Dark Ocean thanks to Izzy teleporting them to the Dark Ocean well some where close to it.\

"This ocean is horrible" Amelia said nearly shivering "I can feel all of that negative energy."

"It won't be easy for us to win this one" Leomon told her "And are you afraid Amelia?"

"I will not lie to you Leomon" Amelia said It's not that I'm afraid of the Dark Ocean nor do I fear it, it's just that the negative energy this ocean has it getting to me."

"Try to think positive Amelia" Jason told her "We're in for a deadly fight if Daemon decides to attack us."

"I'll say we are" Sally said.

Then they heard voices mainly Myotismon's voice "Ah, the eight chosen child, I see we meet again."

The Digimon Rangers with Leomon at their side advanced to see the situation Daemon had ordered the Digidesten to be tied up to what appeared to be four separate towers.

"You're lucky that Daemon has ordered me to stand down" Myotismon told the brown haired woman "If you weren't I'd kill you! Just surrender your negative emotions and you can go free!"

"Never you vampire freak!" Tai Sr shouted.

It was then Myotismon felt the Digimon Rangers "Oh and we already have your rescuers."

"Told you the others would come" T.K told the vampire.

To Kari and T.K's dismay they saw Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Sally, Kyle and Jason standing their ground.

"Are they new Digidesten?" T.K asked Tai Sr.

The Digidesten's fearless leader grinned "Nope, they are Daemon's worst nightmare."

"It's okay" Leomon told the six Digimon Rangers "We can trust T.K, and Kari to keep the secret just like Tai Sr and Sora."

With this the six Digimon Rangers held out their Digivice Morphers as Tai Jr shouted "Digivices!..." "Royal Digivice!"

Then the six shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

There was a blast of white light and holy yellow light coming from Jason's Crimson Red Digivice Morpher. The original five Digimon Rangers gained their colors, tails, ears and their claws. Jason gained his Crimson color with the golden yellow shield on his chest, he gained his visor then his own claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger... Ready!" Tai Jr declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle declared.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason declared.

"So" Kari began "Tai Jr and his new friends are the Digimon Rangers."

"Shows over Myotismon!" Tai Jr declared "Now it's time to put you in your place."

"We'll see about that!" Myotismon declared "MegaDramon!"

With this MegaDramon flew down from the skies he glared at the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers "I thought I killed you two!"

"Well you thought wrong!" Max shouted.

"It'll take more than that to kill us" Kyle added on.

It was then the Digimon Rangers felt him, the Demon Lord Daemon. Their eyes turned over towards the Demon Lord.

"I'm guessing that's Daemon" Amelia said.

"That's Daemon alright" Tai Jr admitted.

"Ugly" Jason, Kyle, Max, and Sally said.

"Now's the time to see if you Digimon Rangers are what the Soverigns bragged about" Daemon told them "Let's see if you can win a fight on my turf. MegaDramon show them what I mean!"

"You got it boss!" MegaDramon shouted taking flight he aimed his claws "First let's start off with **Ultimate Slicer!**"

He slashed out twice at the Digimon Rangers. Amelia and Jason waited then with their upgraded holy Claws slashed the attack. The attack was canceled.

"Not bad Digimon Rangers" MegaDramon acknowledged "But now take this **Dark Side Attack!**"

He fired his organic missiles at the group of six. This time they were not ready for this the missiles strike the five Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from them but Amelia was able to land on all fours.

Jason was the only one to dodge MegaDramon's attack or well reflect it back at him with his Golden Shield which caused MegaDramon's own attack to hit him. Sparks flew as MegaDramon fell to the ground "Crimson Ranger, I'll destroy you first!"

He flew towards Jason whom easily jumped into the air then kicked MegaDramon in the face. The Ultimate Level Digimon fell down and as he was falling their was another voice "**Fist of the Beast King!**"

An orange lion shaped attack hits MegaDramon sparks flew from the Digimon as he falls onto the ground rolling. They Leomon steps in to help the Digimon Rangers.

"LEOMON!" Tai Sr, Sora, T.K and Kari shouted it had been so long sense they ever seen him.

MegaDramon saw this and looked into the air "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"I don't think so" Jason declared.

"Oh but I do!" MegaDramon shouted "**Ultimate Slicer!**"

MegaDramon's attack would strike all six Digimon Rangers and Leomon, sparks flew from the seven as they fell backwards.

"Come on guys!" Sally declared "We're not going to let him defeat us like that are we?"

"No way!" Amelia said then Tai Jr turned to her "I think it's time to shed some light in this Dark Ocean.

"You got it!" Amelia told her boyfriend and her Crest of Light symbol glew pink shining in light into the Dark Ocean.

"What the?" MegaDramon shouted as the light attack hits him causing sparks from the damage it inflicted to come from him.

"I got you!" MegaDramon began "**Dark Side Attack!**"

"Not this time" Jason said "**Inferno Frost!**"

MegaDramon snarled "Darn Mega Level."

"And now" Max shouted "Let's put you down some more **Blue Blaster!**"

Max's attack hits MegaDramon sparks flew as MegaDramon falls onto the ground.

"Now to pin you down!" Kyle declared "**Sticky Nets!**"

The nets flew from the air trapping MegaDramon with sparks coming from him even as the Digimon stood up "I can't get up!"

"And now" Tai Jr began "Digi-Crest Cannon!"

The Digi-Crest Cannon appeared in his hands, he turned to Amelia "Let's finish this with a power light blast."

"You got it!" Amelia gave him a thumbs up.

The Digimon Rangers positioned themselves aiming the cannon as Amelia announced "**Light Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ranger's Crest Symbols glew as the cannon sucked the symbols in with Amelia's going in last. The Cannon gained in energy forming the symbol of light in it's blast then fired. The blast hits and takes down MegaDramon in a powerful burst of light and explosions.

"And that's how it goes" Tai Jr declared.

"Brave Digimon Rangers" Daemon said "You've won round one, but the real fight begins!"

"That single" Sally stated "I feel it now."

"He's Digivoulving!" Sora shouted in alarm.

Soon enough MegaDramon had returned only as a huge Machine Dragon.

Seeing him the captured Digidesten's eyes winded with fear well except for Tai Sr's even though he knew what it was.

"That's a big Machine Dragon" Kyle admitted.

"And he you're right Kyle" Leomon said "He's MachineDramon! A Mega Level Digimon and one of the four Dark Master Digimon. His attack is the Giga Cannon."

"Oh it's good to be fully back!" MachineDramon shouted he glared down at the Digimon Rangers "And now it's time to die!"

"Not so fast!" Leomon shouted then his body began to glow yellow "Leomon Digivoulve to...**SaberLeomon!**"

Once more Leomon became SaberLeomon and was now the size of MachineDramon.

"Curse those Sovereigns" Daemon muttered.

"**Howling Crusher!**" SaberLeomon shouted.

He used his attack on MachineDramon but MachineDramon held his own only taking minor damage as sparks flew from him.

"Is that all you got?" MachineDramon asked laughing "**Giga Cannon!**"

MachineDramon's cannons glew yellow then fired at SaberLeomon. Sparks flew from SaberLeomon as the attack hits and forces SaberLeomon backwards

Now MachineDramon turned to the Digimon Rangers ignoring the fact that SaberLeomon was getting up "Try me!"

"I'll go first this time" Jason told his friends "Something tells me you'll need me first."

"Alright man" Tai said.

Jason walked up with his Golden Yellow Shield glowing "I call on the power of the Kentarousmon Zord! Descend!"

With this Kentarousmon Zord flew from holy light skies and landed on the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

"Our turn!" Tai Jr announced.

The five Digimon Rangers raised their Digivice Morphers "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the Digimon Rangers went into combat. MachineDramon was experienced enough to know that the Digimon Rangers didn't have their Megazord at first so he decided to attack first "I won't give you time to turn into the Digimon Megazord! **Giga Cannon!**"

MachineDramon fired his cannons once more. The cannons hit the five Evolution Digizords. Causing sparks to fly from all five of them even inside the cockpits while taking the Growlmon, Kyubbimon, Stingmon and Garurumon Zord down.

"Hey" Amelia declared "That wasn't nice, **Celestial Arrow!**"

The AngeWomon Evolution Digizord aimed it's arrow and fired at MachineDramon. The arrow hit and sparks flew from MachineDramon but it wasn't enough.

"I'll get you again!" MachineDramon declared but before he could get a lock on her she piloted the zord out of the way.

"Find then, I'll destroy your friends!" MachineDramon promised.

He took aim but Jason in his Zord stepped up "You're forgetting something rusty like my **Icy Breathe!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord completed it's attack by using it's shield then unleashing it's ice storm. Sparks flew as this attack damaged MachineDramon sparks flew from him as it froze him.

"He's frozen!" Jason told the others "But he'll blast his way out of it!"

"Thanks Jason!" Tai Jr said as he and the other Digimon Rangers got their Zords up onto their feet "Now Digimon Rangers, we need to combind...D.N.A Digivoulve!"

Without any words said the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A Slot zone and the transformation began.

Then all five Rangers placed their Digivices in D.N.A Slot. The words D.N.A. Evolution appeared in each of the Evolution Digizord's cockpits and once again the transformation began as a white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"Ginga Cannon!" MachineDramon shouted and just like Jason said he burst threw the ice within seconds.

He saw the Digimon Megazord, Kentarousmon Zord and SaberLeomon.

"Come at me Rangers, you still don't have enough power to defeat me! **Giga Cannon!**"

He fired the Ginga Cannon but the Kentarousmon Zord came up and used it's shield preventing the blows. The shield held even as sparks flew from it.

The Digimon Megazord and SaberLeomon took this opportunity to attack "**Crimson Claw!**" Tai Jr. announced.

"**Howling Crusher!**" SaberLeomon shouted.

The two completed their attacks slashing MachineDramon but MachineDramon held onto it without much damage even with sparks flying from him. MachineDramon whirled about "**Machine Claw!**"

He whirled about striking the Digimon Megazord and SaberLeomon sparks flew from the two then MachineDramon aimed his cannons "**Giga Cannon!**"

This time the blast hit both SaberLeomon and the Digimon Megazord. Sparks flew from SaberLeomon and multiple Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord. Even inside the cockpit.

"Tai" Kyle told him "We can't take another hit the Digimon Megazord can't stand another Giga Cannon attack."

"Jason we need to combine!" Tai told the Crimson Ranger.

"Alright on it buddy!" Jason said pressing a button.

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

MachineDramon looked at the new Megazord formation "That still won't be enough."

"**Howling Crusher!**" SaberLeomon shouted but unlike the last two times MachineDramon just used his hand to hit SaberLeomon away from him like a a baseball. SaberLeomon went crashing into the Royal Knight Megazord taking it down do to the Digimon's weight. Once SaberLeomon got off of it the Royal Knight Megazord stood up then with it's huge sword began using it on MachineDramon. Once, twice, three times the sword hit sparks flew from MachineDramon but it refused to go down.

"Let's try to charge it up" Max told Tai.

"Good idea" Tai said "Kyle, think you can give us a bit more power?"

"You got it!" Kyle said pressing a button.

The Royal Knight Megazord's saber began getting more electrical power "**Now let's try Lighting Slash!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord swung the saber at MachineDramon once more it hit but MachineDramon took multiple sparks as the electricity the Royal Knight Megazord's saber inflicted on it. It was still standing.

"He's still standing?" Tai asked in disbelief "But how?"

"**Giga Cannon!**" MachineDramon shouted.

The Giga Cannon attack connects causing multiple sparks to fly from the Royal Knight Megazord. It stumbles and but refuses to fall.

It was then Kyle noticed something "Guys he has been damaged!"

It was true Machine Dramon's armor was beginning to wear down even a small hole.

"I can take whatever you dish out" MachineDramon told them "I'll win this one!"

"I'm not sure about you surviving anything WE could keep on" Tai Jr spoke up "But we need extra fire power, I call upon Examon and the Ultrazords!"

With this the Examon Carrier Zord appeared causing the Demon Lord watching the group to begin growling "It's that Examon!"

With this Examon scanned the Royal Knight Megazord and the transformation began. Using it's wings the Royal Knight Megazord connected to the mighty Dragon Royal Knight Zord's. The wings went onto it's back and Examon began to change the Royal Knight Megazord into a warrior Dragon with a huge cannon in it's hand and the Digimon Rangers shouted "**Digimon Ultrazord!**"

"Oh-no" MachineDramon shouted

"It's over for you MachineDramon!" Tai Jr declared as Jason nodded then all six Digimon Rangers shouted "**Supreme Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ultrazord aimed it's cannon then began gathering in the attack then fired. The huge energy blast hits MachineDramon engulfing it within the blast. MachineDramon then falls to the ground "This can't be! I swore I would never lose!" then MachineDramon's body explodes into a shower of sparks.

"Looks like he couldn't handle it" Jason said.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted" Tai Jr announced.

The Digimon Rangers had placed their Zords into their hiding spaces as SaberLeomon had used the Digimon Ultrazord's formation to save the Digidesten. Once gone the Digimon Rangers headed out with Daemon unleashing his anger in a form of deadly waves "Digimon Rangers! I'll destroy one day, when I get out of here, you all are so dead!"

The Digimon Rangers met Tai Sr. Sora, Kari and T.K in their Command Center where they were also hugging Izzy.

"So this is where you were" T.K told the smartest member of the Digidesten.

"Yep and I'm a mentor here" Izzy told the two.

"Wow, and you're one heck of one with Leomon" Kari said she turned to Leomon as Leomon was now in business.

"Kari, T.K. You have met the Digimon Rangers and know their true identities, now I must swear you to secrecy, will you keep their identities a secret?"

"We will" Kari said with T.K nodding he turned to the Digimon Rangers "Guys, when Daemon escapes, give me and Kari a call"

"That goes for us to son" Tai Sr told his son "We want to give that Demon Lord payback for what he tried to do with us."

Tai Jr, Amelia, Sally, Jason, Max, and Kyle smiled knowing that four Digidesten would help them out in the final battle against Daemon. Jason turned "Well now how about we get back to that Double Date?"

"Sounds great!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

Kyle and Max turned to them "We're going to spar against Deker."

"It's okay" Amelia said "He'd be a great teacher."

With this the Digimon Rangers, along with the Digidesten headed back to Earth.

**End of chapter!**

**MachineDramon made his comeback and boy was he tough! What is Daemon's next plan? Find out. Chapter 28: Ocean Battle!**


	29. Chapter 28: Return of Master Xandred P1

Chapter 28: Return of Master Xandred P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.

Kyle and Max had a great day in training with Deker. Now the former Nighlok was a great ally and even a great teacher. The two had learned an important lesson. That was they were getting stronger but Deker knew a lot of things to fight as a monster. He gave them two important lessons on sense they were part Digimon that they needed to fight like they were part Digimon. Despite their little spar the two had learned from the Nighlok.

Now that the spar was over Deker stood over the two Digimon Rangers whom were panting.

"Man, I've never seen anything like it" Max admitted "You're good Deker."

The Nighlok turned "It takes years of experience but if you Digimon Rangers can learn to not only fight like a human but as also using your Digimon instincts, you'll find out that no one can ever be a match to you."

"Thanks for the lesson Deker" Kyle told him.

"You're both quite welcome. Come back any time you need help learning to fight with your Digimon Insticts."

He turned "It's what nearly makes all of you Digimon Rangers and myself equal."

The former Nighlok General turned watching the two go off. He had to admit that the Digimon Rangers were nearly like Nighlok only and he knew from fighting against Amelia even though he was able to nearly kill her that Digimon were stronger and only Nighlok that were close to himself were stronger.

He watched the two Digimon Rangers going off knowing that they would be back for guidence. The Nighlok watched them go off. For once he was actually happy to be on the good side. He turned to Urumasa his sword drawing it "My trusty sword Urumasa, we have actually found a place in this world. We shall remain allies to the forces of goodness."

Deker couldn't help but notice something odd. He turned knowing this evil feeling.

"It can't be" Deker said turning "This odd feeling...No!, Master Xandred has returned."

**Opening theme**

**Back to the show**

In the Zanzo River, the master of Nighloks had indeed returned. He arrived on his ship "Octoroo! Dayu! Where are you two?"

The evil Nighlok Leader had indeed had been defeated by the Samurai Rangers but for some odd reason even with their best efforts to destroy him the Nighlok Master returned. The Nighlok Master couldn't find anyone of his crew. Even his Moogers had somehow vanished.

"Where are you guys?" the Nighlok Master asked.

Then he remembered that the Samurai Rangers finally defeated him and got his answer "How dare everyone of you desert me! I'll find you all and make you pay."

He was unaware that Daemon had been watching the outcome. The Demon Lord himself felt the Nighlok Master's evil. He turned to Cherrymon "Looks like someone has returned."

"Someone's returned?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Indeed sister" Cherrymon said "You're old master is indeed alive."

"Oh-a-oh," Octoroo muttered "He's going to be mad that Dayu and I deserted him."

"Don't worry about that" Daemon told them "But I see a great partner ship between you Nighloks and us Digimon."

"He's right" DeviDayumon admitted "I mean Octoroo you see that you willingly submitted yourself as an ally to Lord Daemon. What's not to make Master Xandred return with a vengeance to destroy the Samurai Rangers."

"Oh-a-oh that's all he thinks about, he won't even concentrate on the Digimon Rangers!" Octoroo shouted.

"Not unless I speak to him myself" Daemon said.

"But my Lord" Myotismon began "You can't leave the Dark Ocean."

"I understand that" Daemon told him he looked at his three subordinates "But all three of you can."

Myotismon, Cherrymon and DeviDayumon stumbled as if in shock by the Demon Lord's words and the Demon Lord grinned "Now listen to me, I want to speak to Master Xandred myself."

"But how do we do it without the Digimon Rangers interfering on our plans?" Myotismon asked.

"A combination of things" Daemon answered turning to the Moogers and KnightChessmon "But first it's time for the biggest evil invasion both the Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers ever saw."

"But only those Giant Moogers can grow" Octoroo said.

"I know" Daemon said "I can distract the Digimon Rangers by attacking the human world while you all speak to Master Xandred and get him to follow you."

"There is a problem" Octoroo told the Demon Lord "Master Xandred can't escape the Sanzo River."

"With my Dark Powers I can do anything" the Demon Lord told Octoroo "All Myotismon, Cherrymon and DeviDayumon have to do is find him and converse him to speak to me."

"Oh-a-oh, that would work" Octoroo said "The Dark Ocean and the Sanzo River are both connected somehow. By combining the Dark Ocean and the Sanzo River we can establish an alliance with our old master."

"And then Chaos will ensure" the Demon Lord shouted "As not only will I be sending Nighlok but possibly Digimon as well."

The Demon Lord let out a powerful and dark laugh.

"Someone's in a good mood today" DeviDayumon said to Cherrymon whom agreed "Yes, I'd rather him be in a good mood today rather than a completely foul mood of MachineDramon's destruction."

So Myotismon, Cherrymon, and DeviDayumon prepared to leave. While they were leaving, Daemon turned to the Moogers and KnightChessmon "Go begin your distraction."

With this the Moogers and KnightChessmon began to filter out of the Dark Ocean and out of Gap Sensors.

On Earth the Digimon Rangers were preparing for another morning. They were about to train again when the Gap Sensor went off. All Rangers including the Samurai Rangers were inside the room where Mentor Ji slapped down on the map. There they saw the outcome.

"Attacks are coming from the main part of the city" He said.

"And multiple targets" Kevin added on "Mostly it's Moogers."

It was then Izzy managed to contact threw a computer Mentor Ji established in the room "I'm afraid to interrupt this but it isn't only Moogers!"

The two Ranger groups turned to each Izzy and the Digidesten of Knowledge continued "Daemon has not only sent Moogers but KnightChessmon as well. Not sure why though."

Jayden turned to Tai Jr, "Care to join us?"

"You bet" Tai Jr answered "We can't let this attack come threw fully."

With this the Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers tore off. The two Power Ranger groups get to the area. Sure enough Moogers and KnightChessmon were in the area. Upon seeing the Digimon Rangers in their Ranger forms the foot soldiers attacked. Quickly the Digimon and Samurai Rangers easily cut down the Moogers but due to Daemon's power the KnightChessmon were hard for the Samurai Rangers to defeat.

One charged Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger but it was repealed by Amelia whose Holy Claws ripped threw it's powerful defenses with one claw swipe. It fell to the ground defeated.

"Thanks Amelia" The pink Samurai Ranger said

"You're welcome Aunt Mia" Amelia told her.

The two went to work slicing two Moogers down with ether one Spin Sword swipe or one claw swipe.

"Their piling in" Kyle admitted as he took down two KnightChessmon down.

Max slashed two Moogers down before taking two KnightChessmon down.

"So turn the tide?" Tai Jr asked Jayden as the two Red Rangers took down five Moogers or Five KnightChessmon aside.

"Sounds like a plan" Jayden admitted the Samurai Rangers held up their Spin Swords aiming them at the Moogers then he started the attack "Spin Sword...**Blazing Strike!**"

The blazing fire attack strikes the Moogers taking them down. They fall underneath the flames.

Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger took it as it was his turn to do it "Spin Sword...**Dragon Splash!**"

Kevin's attack rushes over the Moogers with a powerful watery wave.

"Spin Sword" Mike the Green Samurai Ranger announced "**Forest Vortex!**"

The Green Samurai Ranger's attack strikes his opponents.

"Spin Sword" Mia announced "**Air Wave!**"

The air waves rushes over her Moogers and just like the three groups before her, her opponents fell defeated.

"Now for my attack" Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger announced "Spin Sword...**Seismic Swing**!"

Her attack rushes over her opponents and takes them down.

"And now for the finishing touch" Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger announced "**Barracuda blade...Barracuda Bite!**"

The Gold Samurai Ranger's attack wipes out the remaining Moogers.

"Nice one Jayden" Tai Jr told his Samurai Ranger counterpart he turned to his team of Rangers "And now guys it's our turn to take down the remaining KnightChessmon!"

"Right" was the response as each of them took down one KnightChessmon a piece by one claw swipe.

"First thing is first" Tai Jr declared "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai's attack rushes over five KnightChessmon taking them down in a shower of sparks.

Amelia ran at them aiming her claws "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws crackling with lighting she is able to go threw five ranks of KnightChessmon they fall to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks and lighting flowing from their bodies.

"And now **Blue Blaster!**" Max announced he completes his attack and wipes out five more KnightChessmon.

"Diamond Storm!" Sally shouted as she jumps into the air and completes her attack.

Her diamond attack strikes and takes down five more KnightChessmon. They fall defeated destroyed.

"Now" Kyle shouted "**Sticky Nets!**"

The Green Digimon Ranger attacks with electronic webs. The webs hit taking five KnightChessmon down defeating them.

"And now to wrap things up!" Jason shouted "**Icy Breathe!**"

The Crimson Ranger's ice attack rushes over the remaining KnightChessmon freezing them solid and destroying them in a shower of sparks.

"That's seems to be the last of them" Tai Jr said looking around.

It was then the Digimon and Samurai Rangers noticed more gaps coming from buildings then Giant Moogers appeared.

"Oh man" Kevin sighed "Giant Moogers."

"A whole lot of them" Jayden admitted as the Giant Moogers began attacking buildings.

"Well guys" Tai Jr said "Let's get to work!"

"You got it!" Amelia said.

With this the Digimon Rangers reached for their Digivice Morphers as Tai Jr shouted "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this all five Evolution Digizords appeared. The Moogers took aim at the Evolution Digizords then fired arrows. The Evolution Digizords dodged the attack then Tai Jr looked ahead "Alright Digimon Rangers, we need to combine forces!"

"You got it!" was the response.

"It's time to D.N.A Digivoluve!" he and the other Digimon Rangers placed their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A Slot zone and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in all cockpits. The transformation began.

A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

With this the Digimon Megazord was out in the open and seeing it for the second time in their lives took a step back.

"That's right" Mike said "You better fear the Digimon Megazord"

"It's my turn!" Jason announced he turned to the skies "Alright then, Kentarousmon Zord old buddy I need you!"

With this Jason's golden yellow shield glew then shot out heaven's light. With this Kentarousmon Zord flew from holy light skies and landed on the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

With the Digimon Megazord and it's ally the Kentarousmon Zord staring at the Giant Moogers, the Samurai Rangers went into action.

"Come on guys!" Jayden announced "It's time we joined in."

With this the five Samurai Rangers grabbed their Folding Zords then threw their Spin Swords into the air.

"Lion Folding Zord!" Jayden shouted.

"Dragon Folding Zord" Kevin announced.

"Bear Folding Zord" Mike announced.

"Turtle Folding Zord" Mia announced.

"Ape Folding Zord!" Emily announced.

Then all five Samurai Rangers shouted "Mega Mode Power!"

With this the Samurai Rangers gained their battle armor then jumped into their Folding Zord's cockpit.

Once inside Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger brought out his Samuraizer "Alright Samurai Rangers, let's get down to business," He wrote the kanji to unite and shouted "Zords Combine!"

The Samurai Rangers were doing their own transformation the Lion Folding Zord became the head and main body of the Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord became it's right foot with the top of the Dragon Folding Zord coming off. The Bear Folding Zord became it's left foot, the Turtle Folding Zord became an Arm with the Ape Folding Zord becoming another arm. Then the Megazord used it's arms to pull down it's helmet. Wires then attached the helmet onto the Megazord's head and the Samurai Rangers shouted "**Samurai Megazord...We are United!**"

"Man" Antonino sighed "Why am I always last?" he asked taking out his cell phone to call his zord "Oh well Clawzord I need you!"

With this the Gold Samurai Ranger's Zord came out and after Antonio gained his Mega Mode form he was in the Clawzord's cockpit.

Once in side Antonino reached for the wheel after placing his Zord's disk in it's cockpit "Alright Clawzord, transform!"

With this the Clawzord transformed to it's fighting form "Claw Battlezord East Ready!"

Bulk and Spike were trying to rescue as many people as they could when they saw Not two zords but four.

"Hey Uncle Bulk!" Spike shouted "Do Samurai Ally with people?"

Bulk looked up "Certainly Spike. As long as their ally is on the forces of goodness."

A giant Mooger nearly stepped on them by accident. It might've been an accident but it got the two Samurai wantabees looked up then decided it was best to run away to save people somewhere else.

"Now then" Jayden began looking at the two Digimon Ranger Zords and the Clawzord "Let's get down to business."

With this the four Zords went to work. The Digimon Megazord slashed out it's claws taking down Giant Moogers down. The Samurai Megazord used it's sword to take Giant Moogers down. The Clawzord used it's weapons and different battle modes against them. The Kentarousmon Zord used it's fist and shield to knock opponents down.

"These things are too easy" Tai Jr said as the Digimon Megazord sliced two more down.

"Just as long as Daemon doesn't use Flying Moogers" Jayden reminded him.

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers worked together to take down the Giant Moogers and the flying ones never shown up. Finally there were four huge groups left and the Digimon Rangers decided to end the conflict.

"Let us strike the first finisher" Jayden said he turned to Antonio "Antonio take them down!"

"You got it!" Antonio shouted "Mega Blade! **Claw Slash!**"

The Claw Zord gained it's powerful claws that were on top of it's shoulder. Then it slashed them at a group of Giant Moogers. The group fell and were destroyed in a shower of Sparks.

"Our turn" Jayden announced "Mega Blade!"

With this all five Samurai Rangers in the Samurai Megazord's cockpit brought out their Mega Blades and activated them so they were straight as they shouted the finisher "**Katina Strike!**"

The Samurai Megazord whirled it's sword around then slashed out at the Giant Moogers. The slash connects destroying the second group."

"Alright then" Jason announced "Giant Moogers, I have this to say to you all, **Icy Breathe!**"

The ice attack rushes over and freezes the third group of Giant Moogers destroying them as the frozen Moogers were destroyed.

"Our turn" Tai Jr declared.

The Digimon Megazord spread it's wings which filtered in light and concentrated it into the palm of it's fist.

The Digimon Rangers inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit shouted the finishing attack "**Hand of Fate!**"

The concentrated light energy was then shot out towards the Giant Moogers pushing the Digimon Megazord back a bit as it was shot out. The powerful light attack rips threw the remaining Giant Mooger's creating huge holes in them and destroyed them in the process.

With another victory Jayden and Tai announced the victory slogan "Samurai Rangers...Victory is ours." "Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted!"

With this the two Ranger groups had united and were taking about the latest battle.

"That is strange" Tai Jr said "Why would Daemon send Moogers and PawnChessmon to attack?"

"Good question" Amelia admitted.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

They were going to discuss it at her house but then Deker appeared in his usual mysterious way.

"Deker?" Sally asked as the Nighlok approached "You look concern."

"As I should" Deker responded "And as you all should be,"

He turned towards Amelia "It's urgent Leomon and Izzy listen to what I have to say, is it possible to see both of your mentors?"

"Should be with our help" Antonio and Kyle said.

So the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers headed to Amelia's house where Antonio and Kyle went to work on it. In thirty minutes the two had indeed worked together to establish both Leomon and Izzy to talk to Deker.

"What's going on Deker?" Leomon asked.

"I have bad news" Deker admitted to the Digimon Rangers, Samurai Rangers and their mentors "Master Xandred has returned."

"Master Xandred?" Jayden asked "But how?"

Deker shrugged "That I'm not sure of" he turned "But if I felt that Xandred has returned you can bet that-"

"Daemon has as well" Izzy said.

Deker turned "Exactly."

"But Xandred can't leave the Sanzo River" Mia told him.

"True" Leomon said "But the Dark Ocean and Sanzo River do have the same purpose only the Dark Ocean is stronger."

"Don't forget Mia" Izzy said going into his knowledge mode "Rivers will flow into oceans, and sadly the Sanzo River flows into the Dark Ocean."

"What?" Amelia asked then she sighed "No wonder I felt how powerful the Dark Ocean was."

Leomon sighed "If this Master Xandred does indeed ally himself with Daemon, things could ge worse."

"We must stop it before that happens" Izzy said.

"But to do that would have us not helping you" Jayden said "Plus Amelia could die, the Sanzo River isn't something humans can enter."

"You forgot" Deker told him "True humans can't enter the Sanzo River but, your daughter has genes of a monster a Digimon."

"Exactly" Mentor Ji said he turned to Deker "You're quite a good ally to say that."

Leomon also agreed "Of course, normally no Ranger team could survive the Sanzo River except for the Digimon Rangers."

"Wow" Jayden admitted "I never thought that being half Digimon would allow the Digimon Rangers to survive the Sanzo River" he turned smiling to Amelia "Now why could we find you earlier? We could've used your assistance."

Amelia giggled "Well while I'll admit that I could've helped during those times with this Xandred, I don't know what I could've done, but I'll do whatever it takes to defeat him for good."

Leomon turned "Digimon Rangers, this is going to be a dangerous task for any of you to fight anyone, sense Izzy can't be with you I'll be going with you guys on this one."

"As will I" Deker said "You'll need a guide to find Master Xandred."

"Well thank you" Amelia said.

"I'll meet you where Sanzo River is" Leomon said as the Digimon Rangers looked at each other and each gave each other a great nod. They were determined to stop an upcoming alliance.

Amelia turned to her father and mother "Well I guess we'll be off."

"Be careful dear" Emily said with a worried voice "You all don't know how strong Master Xandred can be."

With this the Digimon Rangers ran over towards the nearest gap. There they saw a red river with a pirate ship on it.

"Well guys" Tai Jr said "It's we try to stop him now or we wait, what's it going to be?"

He held onto Amelia's hand while Jason was holding Sally's. Max and Kyle stood watching the river as Deker turned "It's all or nothing Digimon Rangers. The result can't be good if Xandred gets himself allied to Daemon."

"Well if you put it that way" Sally said "We have no other choice."

"Plus as the only Rangers to go into the Nighlok's word" Max stated "We're the only hope."

With this motivation the Digimon Rangers held out their Digivice Morphers.

"Digivices!" Tai Jr shouted followed by Jason holding out his "Royal Digivice!"

Then all six shouted "Go-Go Digital!"

There was a blast of white light and holy yellow light coming from Jason's Crimson Red Digivice Morpher. The original five Digimon Rangers gained their colors, tails, ears and their claws. Jason gained his Crimson color with the golden yellow shield on his chest, he gained his visor then his own claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger... Ready!" Tai Jr declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max declared.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally declared.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle declared.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason declared.

The six Digimon Rangers stood with Deker.

"Are you ready?" The Nighlok General asked.

The Digimon Rangers shook their head yes.

"So how do we go there?" Max asked.

"You're Digivices will carry you there" Deker said "A Nighlok has his or her way to enter the gap."

The six Digimon Rangers held out their Digivice Morphers and pointed it to the gap. The Digivice Morphers activated and the Digimon Rangers were on their way to the Sanzo River. They arrived and looked around. Deker was with them and so was Leomon.

"So where is this Master Xandred?" Max asked.

"I'd like to see this Master Xandred" Jason said "He should be easy."

"I'm not sure on that one" Tai Jr said he turned to the White Digimon Ranger and his girlfriend "Amelia, what do you know of Master Xandred?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about him" The white Ranger admitted "But know this guys Xandred is the leader of the Nighlok. In other words the most strongest Nighlok."

"He is powerful" Deker admitted "I was no match to him when he was angry at me for interfering on his plans to destroy your father."

"Where is he then?" Kyle asked "And just like the Dark Ocean, you can actually feel this evil here."

"This is a place where the Dark Ocean can fuel from" Sally admitted.

"Be careful" Tai Jr advised "We must be able to defeat Xandred before he knows about the Nighlok finds out about Daemon."

"I think they might already know him" Amelia sighed.

It was true the Digimon Rangers were hearing voices.

"So you guys are Digimon from this Digital World" another voice began.

This voice sounded evil and sinister. It was as if Amelia knew the voice she turned "That's Maser Xandred's voice! If it was anything my father and mother taught me to recognize just in case he did come back, it was his voice."

So the Digimon Rangers rushed into the field. Where they saw a red demon like monster. With at least six yellow eyes. With him were Myotismon, Cherrymon and DeviDayumon.

"How dare you Dayu betray me" Master Xandred berated her.

"But sir" DeviDayumon began "We thought you were gone, we were leaderless what was I suppose to do?"

"How about staying here where you belong" Jason said unaware he spoke up higher than he expected as Cherrymon turned "Whose there? **Cherry Bomb!**"

Cherrymon shot out his cherries out at where he heard the voice. Sparks flew as they connected to nothing but then the Digimon Rangers were in view with Deker and Leomon at their side.

"Oh great" Myotismon sighed " It's them. Looks like our diversion failed"

"We meet again vampire face" Jason said.

"I think I understand why" DeviDayumon said she glares at Deker "Deker, you back stabber, you allied yourself with them."

This made Master Xandred mad "What? You side with the heroes you traitor. Uh, whose your friend?"

"That's Leomon" Cherrymon said "He's a Champion Level but unlike Deker here, Leomon has been a good Digimon ever sense he was born."

Master Xandred stood up "And those aren't the Samurai Rangers!"

"Correct" Tai Jr said "We're the Digimon Rangers!"

"Digimon Rangers?" Master Xandred.

"Master Xandred" Myotismon said "Allow me and DeviDayumon to cover you."

"I appreciate the offer" Master Xandred said standing up "But" he glared at the White Digimon Ranger "I also have the strangest feeling you're the daughter of the Red Samurai Ranger."

"And what if I am?" Amelia demanded.

Master Xandred drew his sword "Then in my revenge of the Samurai Rangers defeating me, I'll kill you and the rest of the Digimon Rangers."

"You're not coming along?" DeviDayumon asked.

"I'll fight all of these Digimon Rangers with all I've got," Master Xandred said "If I survive the assault I'll join forces with Daemon."

As of responding to this a Sea Serpent appeared from beneath the ocean and glared at the Digimon Rangers.

"MegaSeaDramon?" Max asked then he relaxed "Hold on he's different."

"That's correct" Tai Jr said "He's WaruSeaDramom an Ulimate Level Digimon and virus version of MegaSeaDramon."

"What are you doing here?" Myotismon demanded.

"Lord Daemon's sent me here to aide Master Xandred out, once the Moogers and KnightChessmon failed he knew that perhaps Deker would've sensed Master Xandred's power would go to the Digimon Rangers so that they could stop us. I'm here to aide him, Daemon wants you three back though."

"Fair enough" Myotismon said.

With this Myotismon, Cherrymon, and DeviDaymon vanished. The Nighlok Leader turned to WaruSeaDramon "I suppose I should be grateful that this Lord Daemon of yours sent you to aide me."

"Of course oh mighty Master Xandred king of the Nighloks" WaruSeaDramon said bowing to him "Any suggestions?"

Master Xandred glares evilly at Amelia the White Digimon Ranger "Well only one, I wouldn't mind taking the other Digimon Rangers on but the White Digimon Ranger is mine! You can have the rest."

"Would be my honor" WaruSeaDramon said.

The two villains stood watching the Digimon Rangers.

"Things have gotten worse" Deker admitted.

The Digimon Rangers turned to Deker with Kyle speaking out "If we work together and even tap into our Digimon instincts we can win!"

"That's right" Deker reminded "Trust in your half Digimon powers and you'll win."

Leomon agreed he turned looking at Master Xandred "This is a fight we can't lose!"

Master Xandred just grinned with WaruSeaDramon as his ally they will put up a victory.

**End of Chapter**

**I know this was supposed to be Ocean Battle but I needed to put in a twist. Can the Digimon Rangers finally defeat the Nighlok King and his Digimon aquantance? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 29: Return of Master Xandred P2.**


	30. Chapter 29: Return of Master Xandred P2

Chapter 29: Return of Master Xandred P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon,__Master Xandred had returned unexpectedly again. __Seizing his chance in a powerful comeback, Daemon launched a powerful diversion using both KnightChessmon and Moogers! When the Diversion was over Deker arrives on the scene with the terrifying news. Both Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers have to go on the offensive before the alliance between Xandred and Daemon. With the Digimon Rangers being the only Power Rangers to survive going threw the gap, they are the only ones to fight against Xandred. Now with Deker, and Leomon helping them, the Digimon Rangers are about to engage the evil Nighlok leader and Daemon's Digimon Warrior, WaruSeadramon!_

Master Xandred the Nighlok Leader was furious at two things, well three technically. The first thing was that his team deserted him, well that was because they thought the Samurai Rangers had won for the final time. The second was that Deker had a change of heart. The Nighlok leader saw this change in the the Former Nighlok and was angry at this. The third thing was no matter what he done, the Rangers mostly the Samurai Rangers but in this case the Digimon Rangers, were always there to stop him. He already chosen his opponent in the White Digimon Ranger. Drawing his sword he charged her.

"Come here White Ranger!" he shouted.

Before the other Digimon Rangers could help Amelia out, WaruSeaDramon was a blur taking the other five Digimon Rangers by surprise. Well at least, Tai, Max, Sally, and Kyle, sparks flew from the four Digimon Rangers as WaruSeadramon strikes them. Jason is able to see WaruSeadramon come at him.

"Coming over here hugh serpent face?" Jason asked.

The Crimson Digimon Ranger waited for the last moment then easily avoided WaruSeadramon's charge then tried to swipe at the Digimon with his claws but WaruSeaDramon's tail whipped out catching Jason off guard. Sparks flew from Jason as the tail forces him backwards.

"Now **Dark Blast!**" WaruSeaDramon shouted.

Pitch Dark Water rose over the entire ship.

"In coming wave!" Tai Jr announced.

The powerful dark water blast washes over the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew from Tai Jr, Sally, Jason, Kyle, Max, Deker and Leomon but the water rushes over towards Amelia and Master Xandred. Now that the water was just a wave underneath the combatant's feet, both Amelia and Master Xandred weren't effected by the powerful water wave. Master Xandred's sword was in between Amelia's claws.

"I don't get it!" Master Xandred shouted to her "Why aren't you falling down with that water? It was underneath your feet!"

"Don't you know anything about animals on Earth or in my case my Digimon D.N.A represents?" she asked as she broke her formation with the evil Nighlok leader then the two clashed again allowing her to explain "I'm A Gatomon, the cat Digimon."

"Now I understand" Master Xandred said as he broke out of the weapon lock only to have been kicked by Amelia in his chest.

The kick had little results as the Nighlok Leader stumbled backwards. He easily avoided a claw swipe from Amelia and nearly got her in her arm but she barely avoided it. She jumped backwards avoiding another swipe and clashing against the Nighlok Leader's sword.

"You're father, the Red Samurai Ranger, trained you well" He told the White Digimon Ranger.

The two broke formation again but this time it was Master Xandred that strikes her first right across her chest. Sparks flew from her but the White Digimon Ranger only stumbles as Master Xandred aims his hand "However White Ranger, you still have a long way to go to even match up against what your father can do!"

"I'm not finished yet" Amelia told him.

Master Xandred laughed at her as she came at him aiming her claw "**Lighting Claw!**"

Master Xandred takes the claw right on his shoulder, Amelia's electrical claw hits but for some odd reason, has little impact other than making the Nighlok Leader a bit angry even as sparks flew from him. He stumbles backwards nearly nailing Amelia once again but she expected this and with her cat like reflexes easily avoids the swipe. She is able to land three blows tapping into her Digimon instincts.

"That's the way" Deker commented towards Amelia but Master Xandred nails her once again right across the chest. Sparks flew but still Amelia refuses to fall onto all fours but she does stumble.

It was then WaruSeaDramon attacks the Digimon Rangers once again but this time Deker and Leomon are able to stop him then after Deker uses Urumasa on him. This stops WaruSeaDramon in his tracks then Leomon seizes the opportunity to attack him "**Fist of the Beast King!**"

Leomon uses his attack and it hits WaruSeaDramon sparks flew as it makes him back away.

"Now's our chance guys!" Tai shouted "Give WaruSeaDramon all you can! ** Pyro Sphere!**"

"Coming right up Tai!" Max announced "Let's give him a taste of my **Blue Blaster!**"

"Followed up with a lively dosage of diamonds, **Diamond Storm!**" Sally announced.

"Then with to serve it all on top with the main course to keep you down, **Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

The four attacks hit WaruSeaDramon causing him to take damage and sparks flew from him for each hit. Each one also had an impact with the Sticky Nets trapping him.

"I'll get you for this Digimon Rangers" WaruSeaDramon promised.

"I see you're still hungry serpent face, now it's time for your Desert!" Jason shouted "**Icy Breathe!**"

The ice attack from the Mega Level Ranger rushes over WaruSeaDramon causing sparks to fly from him but also freezing him. That was until he hit the Sanzo River which immediately unfroze him and caused him to rise again "That was fun Digimon Rangers, but now it's my turn! **Strange Mist**!"

The evil Digimon attacked by breathing out Mist. Not only did WaruSeaDramon cover his opponent but Amelia's eyes as well. However thanks to her cat eye sight she wasn't effected like most of her friends but she was effected.

"Hey what gives?" Amelia asked looking around.

Deker couldn't help but look at the White Digimon Ranger. From what he had seen this was the same thing Master Xandred did to him. Only one thing was different sense Xandred didn't have the Moogers anymore, Xandred decided to put the pain back to her.

It was then Master Xandred took his chance and aimed his hands then fired a spell at Amelia tying her up. Master Xandred then looked at her as she stood up trying to free herself then he began laughing at what he had just witnessed "Why I'll be, if only my Nighlok Warriors had many abilities as WaruSeaDramon, this Daemon sure knows what he's doing, don't you think White Digimon Ranger?"

It was as if he knew of her next comment as he aimed his hand once again this time sending out blasts at her. This time Amelia was unable to dodge this attack. Multiple sparks flew from her as this time thanks to her binds he is able to finally take her down.

"I maybe down, but I'm not out" Amelia said to him with no fear.

Xandred just laughed at her predicament "Why is it that you White Digimon Ranger fight for the good side when you are half monster yourself?"

She watched him as the Nighlok Leader walked over towards her, as she still fought to free herself. She had to time it just right as she was starting to use her claws to cut what binded her but this was going slowly. She fought to get onto her feet as she eyed the Nighlok Leader "Because, you Nighloks might all be evil except for Deker there, but in the Digital World, most Digimon are good ones and won't harm a human. My Digimon D.N.A Gatomon is an example of a good Digimon. I will always fight evil, even with my last breathe!"

Amelia's answer made her friends smile and even Leomon grin nodding his head "You tell him Amelia!"

However this wasn't the answer Xandred wanted, in fact with her skills he wanted her on his side. When he heard this answer from the girl it made him mad. He then looked at her "That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for coming from you! So I can see that your adopted father Jayden taught you well. But now his failure to protect you will be his undoing!"

With this he was about to stab her when "**Pyro Sphere!**"

A bright fire attack rushed over towards Master Xandred whom took it in his face. Sparks flew from Xandred and he stumbles "What the? A Sneak Attack?"

It was then Amelia turned to see Tai Jr standing at her side.

"Red Digimon Ranger" Master Xandred said as Tai Jr, helped Amelia up "Even though it'll be an honor to see what you have to bring, you should know that the White one has the strength to take me on."

"Yeah well" Tai Jr said "That's not how we Rangers go. Besides,"

Thanks to Tai's claws he was able to free Amelia "Thanks Tai" she told him.

"You're welcome, shall we take ugly face there down together?" He asked her as the couple got ready "Right Tai."

Master Xandred just grinned "Fine destroying the Red Ranger of the Digimon Ranger and the White one whom her father is my arch enemy is fine by me!"

It was then he saw that the White and Red Digimon Rangers were more than just friends "So you two are a couple now, doesn't matter, I shall crush you two!"

"Don't underestimate people that are in love" Deker muttered out loud then he went a bit too far for Xandred to over hear "Which you took advantage of between two."

At this Kyle, Max, Sally, Jason, and Leomon wondered what he meant. Amelia and Tai wondered what this meant as well but they had their hands full dealing with Xandred. He was indeed powerful but with the two Digimon Ranger's strengths they were now overcoming the Nighlok's power.

Whenever ether Amelia or Tai would lock their claws against the Nighlok's sword, the other would carefully strike Xandred. Despite this he would strike back stronger.

"Where are you WaruSeaDramon?" Master Xandred asked.

"At the moment fighting six off" WaruSeaDramon answered "Let's try my **Dark Blast!**"

Another wave roared over the Digimon Rangers. Sparks would fly once again due to them not having good vision and it was Tai Jr that tripped underneath the waves.

"Looks like you lost your balance" Master Xandred said raising his sword to destroy Tai, but just like he saved Amelia from him, she saved him clashing her claws against Xandred's sword and was desperate enough not trying not to let him recover this lock.

"You two fall for each other" Xandred taunted her "This is just going to blow you down."

With this he was able to break his lock then stab Amelia's chest. Sparks flew as she stumbled backwards. Then he slashed her in her left flank. Sparks flew but she refused to fall. She was on all fours panting as the stab nearly pierced her heart and missed it by inches still the Nighlok Leader's attack nearly killed her.

"Cheep shot" She gasped out.

"Amelia are you okay?" Tai asked her.

"I will be" Amelia said "Luckily my Digimon half was able to block some off that lethal stab."

"Then the next blow will be the end of it" Master Xandred promised.

Amelia and Tai Jr turned but it was then WaruSeaDramon rose and was at Master Xandred's side.

"I think it's time to destroy them!" Master Xandred said.

"Good idea!" WaruSeaDramon shouted.

Leomon and Deker watched Amelia stumble a bit and it was Deker whom caught her "Easy there Amelia."

"You're lucky to escape death once" Leomon told her "But it was by fate the Digimon inside you that you survived it."

"We'll make sure she doesn't survive the next death blow!" Master Xandred warned.

Tai Jr, and Sally turned to Amelia as she stood up "I'll live for now."

"Let's destroy them!" Master Xandred shouted.

The Digimon Rangers refused to fall with a nod Jason came at them "Let's see you take this** Crimson Wave!**"

The Crimson Ranger's attack roars over Xandred and WaruSeaDramon taking them by surprise. Sparks flew from Xandred and even WaruSeaDramon as the two stumble.

"I won't let you escape this time" Jason promised "**Inferno Frost!**"

Ice arrows were shot out towards Xandred and WaruSeaDramon. They struck their targets sparks flew and it was Tai Jr whom decided to bring out the big guns as Deker took his time and actually shot out purple wave blasts at them. The purple blasts connect causing sparks to fly from the two villains again.

"**Fist of the Beast King!**" Leomon shouted

Leomon shot out two of his attacks out of both hands. The attacks hit Master Xandred and WaruSeaDramon. More sparks flew and it was WaruSeaDramon that feel overwhelmed by the attacks. He fell with a shower of sparks.

"Diamond Storm!" Sally shouted unleashing her attack.

"Blue Blaster!" Max shouted.

"Sticky Nets!" Kyle shouted.

The three Digimon Ranger's attacks strike home causing sparks to fly from both Xandred and WaruSeaDramon. While sparks were flying it was Tai Jr and Amelia charged in both Red and White Digimon Rangers raised their claws shouting "**Lighting Claw!**" or "**Rock Propeller!**"

With both of their claws either crackling lighting or glowing with fire, the two Digimon Rangers slashed the two villains. It was then that Master Xandred and WaruSeaDramon took their last few sparks then fell exploding in a shower of sparks.

"We did it finally" Max shouted.

They turned to Amelia and Kyle asked as Amelia stumbled a bit still looking a bit weak from the stab to her chest, "Is she okay Leomon?"

"Right now," Leomon said "Not sure, she did take a lethal hit and it looks like she'll live but this isn't truly the Digital World where, a Digimon can recover."

"We have no time to recover" Amelia said boldly standing up.

"She's right" Max said "Man Daemon's Warriors don't know when to quit."

"They sure don't" Sally admitted.

"Not only that" Amelia said "But Xandred is a Nighlok, remember guys Nighlok have two forms, regular and Mega Monster forms."

True to her words, Master Xandred did appear only as a giant! Not only that but WaruSeaDramon returned this time as a metallic version of him. With it's metal over the top of it's body.

"We're back Rangers!" Master Xandred shouted.

"You took us off guard" the new SeaDramon shouted "But you won't be so lucky."

"And the Digimon isn't kidding" Tai Jr said.

"You're right Tai" Leomon said "WaruSeaDramon has Digivoulved! He's became MetalSeaDramon! A Mega Level Digimon! If you thought WaruSeaDramon was bad, wait until you see him. This Digimon has been known to have quoted to rule every ocean. He was one of the four Dark Masters, his special attack is the River of Power."

Master Xandred looked at MetalSeaDramon "Dark Master?"

"Those were the days, when a group of four Mega Level evil Digimon such as myself and three others started to conquer the Digital World with terror. Darn those stupid DigiDesten and their cursive WarGreymon!"

Leomon turned to Deker "Better sit out friend, leave this to the Digimon Rangers and myself."

Deker only gave the Lion a nod and then Leomon's body erupted into yellow light as he shouted "Leomon...Digivoulve to...**SaberLeomon!**"

For the third time sense the Digimon Rangers saw him, Leomon was now was the huge SaberLeomon! Master Xandred saw the huge Digimon and was furious "You nearly resemble the Red Samurai Ranger's Lion Folding Zord but more dangerous looking."

"So that's the SaberLeomon, I heard about" MetalSeaDramon said "A lot bigger than I thought you were."

It was then Tai turned to Amelia "Are you up to it dear?"

"I am" she told him "You can't form the Megazord without me anyway."

"She's right" Max said.

With this Tai Jr and the Digimon Rangers raised their Digivices to the sky "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the Evolution Digizords appeared facing the Nighlok Leader and MetalSeaDramon whom smirked out at the Evolution Digizords "You Rangers are fools! You have just become Champion Level? With only one Ultimate on the team? You're pathetic!"

With this he became a blur striking all five Evolution Digizords by surprise before they had a chance to react. Sparks flew but Tai Jr tried to attack in his Growlmon Evolution Digizord only to fail miserbly.

"That's it" Tai Jr shouted "Pyro!"

HE tried to attack but MetalSeaDramon was too fast striking the Evolution Digizord right across it's chest. Sparks flew as the Digimon Zord stumbled backwards a bit stunned. It was then MetalSeaDramon took aim "**River of Power!**"

The metallic cannon on MetalSeaDramon's nose activated and he sent out a beam out at the Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew as the Zords fell down and sparks were in the cockpits.

"Not bad" Master Xandred said "But why can't they hit you easily?"

"Because," MetalSeaDramon said "Not even eight Champion Levels are enough to beat-"

He was bragging so much that he and Xandred forgot about SaberLeomon "Enough of your games! **Howling Crusher!**"

"Wha?" MetalSeaDramon and Master Xandred said then they were slashed by SaberLeomon. Sparks flew but MetalSeaDramon wasn't damaged as much as Master Xandred was. In fact the armor on MetalSeaDramon wasn't damaged at all. Despite this MetalSeaDramon was still trying to look for Leomon.

"The Digimon Rangers might be Champion but you still have Mega Level opponent" SaberLeomon growled to them.

It was then the Digimon Rangers in their Evolution Digizords regrouped as Max announced "He caught us off guard Tai, SaberLeomon was able to buy us some time."

"You're right" Tai Jr said "Digimon Rangers...We need to combine...D.N.A Evolution!"

"Let's pay MetalSeaDramon back!" Amelia announced.

"Were with you Amelia" Max announced.

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

When the Digi-Egg hatched MetalSeaDramon and Master Xandred watched the new Megazord.

"So that's the new Digimon Ranger's Megazord, it looks much more fierce than the that Samurai Megazord."

"It has to be" MetalSeaDramon said "If these Digimon Rangers are strong."

"Now it's my turn" Jason said "Kentarousmon Zord descend!"

With this Jason's golden yellow shield glew then shot out heaven's light. With this Kentarousmon Zord flew from holy light skies and landed on the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

Now that the Digimon Megazord, SaberLeomon and Kentarousmon Zord were out they faced MetalSeaDramon and Master Xandred! The two villains charged with Xandred of course struggling against the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord.

"What is this?" Xandred asked "I was nearly a match to the White Digimon Ranger but I'm not against the Digimon Megazord?"

"Nor are you a match to the Kentarousmon Zord it seems" MetalSeaDramon shouted then the Digimon answered "Simple, we Digimon have power levels, the Digimon Megazord is an Ultimate Level while both-" he was interrupted by SaberLeomon and his Howling Crusher attack. MetalSeaDramon used his tail to whip SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon went crashing into the Kentarousmon Zord taking it down along with the Digimon.

"As I was saying" MetalSeaDramon declared "The Kentarousmon Zord is a Mega Level, which means you should let me do the attacking if you want to live."

"We are a team even though I hate to admit it" Master Xandred said "But let's try your plan first."

"Good" MetalSeaDramon said soon he dove into the ocean as the Digimon Megazord came over towards SaberLeomon and Kentarousmon Zord helping them up.

"Thanks guys" SaberLeomon said for Jason.

SaberLeomon, Kentarousmon Zord and the Digimon Megazord were then caught off guard by MetalSeaDramon whom burst out of the ground taking the three by surprise scoring hits on each of his enemies. Sparks flew from the two zords and SaberLeomon. Then MetalSeaDramon came back taking them buy surprise again. More sparks flew. This added onto Master Xandred nailing the Digimon Megazord once with his sword. Sparks flew from it as he added on two more hits to both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord whom with MetalSeaDramon hitting them at high speeds.

Then with one final move MetalSeaDramon swiped out at the Kentarousmon Zord's feet with his tail. The tail wrapped around it then tripped it onto the ground. Master Xandred took aim with his hand then fired a blast at SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon dodged and came at the Nighlok claws drawn but somehow the Nighlok leader was able to stop his claw.

"Not bad, SaberLeomon" Master Xandred said "But even though I'm outclassed in terms of power here, I'm still not going down easily."

With this the Nighlok Leader was able to make SaberLeomon get away, allowing MetalSeaDramon to take aim at the Digimon Megazord "**River of Power!**"

With Jason down on the ground the Digimon Megazord was struck by the powerful blast and this time with multiple sparks flying from the Digimon Megazord it began to fall down into the river. With more sparks flying inside the Megazord's cockpit.

"Oh man" Kyle stated as the Digimon Rangers were trying to think of a plan to stop MetalSeaDramon "These two are a bit too much for us."

"It's MetalSeaDramon's speed that's being the factor though" Max said as Master Xandred turned over towards MetalSeaDramon then together the two unleashed their ranged attacks at the Digimon Megazord. More sparks flew.

"Switch to emergency power" Tai Jr ordered "We can't let them nail us while were down again."

With this the Digimon Rangers tried to obey his orders.

"Time to end this, River of Power!" MetalSeaDramon declared but it was then Jason was able to get the Kentarousmon Zord onto it's feet and with it's shield negated the attack as sparks flew from the shield which still held.

This allowed the Digimon Rangers to finally get the Digimon Megazord back onto it's two feet. The Digimon Megazord turned towards MetalSeaDramon studying him.

"If only we could match MetalSeaDramon's speed" Max suggested "We might be able to stop him or if we can hit him with our hammer."

It was then Tai Jr remembered something "We'll have to try one of our close combat forms, MetalSeaDramon's metal will only deflect our ranged attacks back at us."

"Too right it will" MetalSeaDramon shouted as he wrapped his whole body around the Digimon Megazord "I'll rip this pathetic thing apart."

"He's right on that" Sally shouted as warning sirens went off in the cockpit "MetalSeaDramon will rip us apart."

"If we don't break him off us" Max added on.

"Hang on guys" Tai Jr said he turned to Sally "Sally try to see what you can do in close range."

"Got it" Sally said knowing where this was getting at "Let's try **Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord's Kyubbimon's tails split and fired in close range. The attack hits MetalSeaDramon where his metal wasn't protecting him. Sparks flew from MetalSeaDramon's body as it made him lose his grip on the Digimon Megazord and it was what Tai Jr was expecting "**Double Crimson Claw!**"

The Digimon Megazord's claws grew crimson red then slashed out at MetalSeaDramon. The slashes went right threw MetalSeaDramon's metal causing sparks to fly from him as MetalSeaDramon fell into the river still with sparks flying from him.

"Lucky chance!" MetalSeaDramon shouted as he rose from the ocean.

It was then Master Xandred tied the Digimon Megazord, Kentarousmon Zord and even SaberLeomon up with the same thing he used on Amelia "Now it's time to destroy them together" the Nighlok leader suggested.

"Couldn't have put it better than you!" MetalSeaDramon shouted.

Watching from the Dark Ocean, the Demon Lord, Daemon was actually jumping for joy, the Digimon Rangers couldn't match MetalSeaDramon's speed. Now that the Digimon Rangers in their Zords and SaberLeomon couldn't move, victory was in his hands.

"You're doing well MetalSeaDramon!" Daemon shouted "Now it's time to finish the Digimon Rangers off."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo began "Things are looking in our favor my Lord, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves."

"He's right" Myotismon said to the Demon Lord "We must expect the unexpected from them."

Daemon wouldn't listen to his companions "I'd sure like to see the Digimon Rangers try to get out of this predicament."

Before any of his minions could answer back the Demon Lord continued to watch the scene with growing passion that the Digimon Rangers were going to be defeated once and for all.

In the battle against MetalSeaDramon the solution was selected as Tai Jr, turned to his friends "We need to form the Royal Knight Megazord, it's the only one we have that might be a match to MetalSeaDramon."

"Right" was the response and Jason understood then pressed a button "You're right Tai, we need to join forces, Royal Knight Megazord transformation now!"

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

It was then Master Xandred saw this new zord "So you're coming to get us, let's get them MetalSeaDramon!"

"Right!" MetalSeaDramon shouted.

The two charge with MetalSeaDramon coming in faster then ever. Thanks to finally being at MetalSeaDramon's level, they saw him coming then they timed it perfectly and performed a massive sword slash. Sparks flew as MetalSeaDramon was sent plowing into Master Xandred.

"Get off me serpent breathe" Master Xandred ordered as the two faced the Royal Knight Megazord.

"I'll get them for that!" MetalSeaDramon shouted.

Master Xandred turned "Time to add on more Fire Power, Spit Fires!"

Suddenly white crocodile like Nighloks appeared just as MetalSeaDramon came at the Royal Knight Megazord. The Digimon Rangers waisted no time shouting the attack name "**Lighting Slash!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord's sword strikes MetalSeaDramon with lighting flowing from the slash. Sparks flew as MetalSeaDramon falls backwards. He tries to get up "Curse you Digimon Rangers! I'll defeat you right now River-"

He was about to complete his attack when SaberLeomon came at him "**Twin Fang!**"

SaberLeomon tackled the Dark Master Digimon causing the evil Digimon to back away slightly with SaberLeomon coming at the Royal Knight Megazord's side.

"Now let's finish this serpant" Tai Jr suggested.

"Let's do it!" Jason said "Let's put him back into the sea food platter!"

The Digimon Rangers raised their hands then as if they had a sword in their hands shouted the finishing attack "**Royal Saber!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord's saber crackled with lighting as it rose the sword to the sky, then it drew the sword around then with it's might strikes MetalSeaDramon. The sword attack hits home and MetalSeaDramon looks at them as a massive lighting sword slash strikes him "Impossible! Defeated again!"

He falls into the Sanzo River exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Nice one Digimon Rangers!" Izzy shouted "One down and...Uh those ugly Spitfires and Master Xandred to go!"

"Alright then, then let's finish them!" Tai Jr shouted.

The Royal Knight Megazord along with SaberLeomon turned to Master Xandred whom didn't look bothered at MetalSeaDramon's destruction. The giant crocodile monsters spat out fire balls at the Royal Knight Megazord, the Royal Knight Megazord just walks threw the attack as sparks flew on the outside of it.

"That was too close" Max said.

"Those Spitfires are usually on target" Amelia admitted.

The Spitfires attacked again and again missing but it Tai then turned "Master Xandred we've had enough of this, we call upon Examon and the Ultrazords!"

With this Examon appeared in the night sky startling Master Xandred "What a Carrier Zord for you Digimon Rangers?"

It was then the transformation for the Digimon Ultrazord began. The Examon used it's wings the Royal Knight Megazord connected to the mighty Dragon Royal Knight Zord's. The wings went onto it's back and Examon began to change the Royal Knight Megazord into a warrior Dragon with a huge cannon in it's hand and the Digimon Rangers shouted "**Digimon Ultrazord!**"

"Whoa!" Master Xandred shouted "That's a lot of fire power but it's not enough to defeat us!"

The Spitfires attacked but missed the Digimon Ultrazord.

"It's time to finally end the life of you Xandred" Tai Jr shouted he turned to Amelia "Want to finish him for us honey?"

"I'd be glad to!" Amelia shouted the Digimon Rangers then shouted "**Supreme Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ultrazord aimed it's cannon then began gathering in the attack then fired. The huge energy blast hits. The huge energy blast hits Master Xandred and his Spitfires engulfing them within the blast. Master Xandred and the Spitfires then falls to the ground with Master Xandred shouting "This is impossible beaten by half monster half human Rangers?"

Then the Leader of the Nighloks with his Spitfires fall onto the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted!" Tai Jr announced.

It was then Amelia fell onto all fours and Sally caught "Oh-no!"

"Amelia are you okay?" Tai asked her.

"Still feel a bit weak" She admitted.

"Then you need to rest" Tai Jr said to her "We need to check your wounds out."

Amelia wasn't going to argue with him she did feel like she did need to be checked out.

The Digimon Rangers returned to the Shiba House where Jayden and Emily looked over their injured daughter with Xandred and Leomon looking at her concerned. It was then they received a welcoming answer from Izzy whom had taken his time to get Joe a fellow Digidesten.

"Izzy!" Leomon shouted "I see you brought Joe."

"Yep, good old reliable Joe" Izzy said as Joe came up with a worried look "What's going on?"

He saw Amelia as Tai Jr turned "She got stabbed, we figured sense you're the best Doctor there is, you could you know check her injuries out."

"Be glad too" Joe said.

He walked over to Amelia with Jayden and Emily with her still with worried looks. They knew Amelia was lucky to survive a stab to her chest by Xandred. Tai and the other Digimon Rangers were worried, did Master Xandred finally destroy one of them?

It was Leomon and Mentor Ji whom tried to cheer them up with Ji speaking up for Leomon "I'm sure Amelia is just fine, it could be the wound Xandred gave her was a bit more than any of us expected at first, but I'm sure she'll be fine if she recovers."

"I don't think Daemon will let her recover" Sally admitted sadly "Not when he was so close in defeating us."

"I'll say MetalSeaDramon was one mean Digimon" Max admitted.

After half an hour Joe came out with a worried look.

"Joe, is she-?" Tai Jr asked as if he knew Amelia wasn't going to make it.

The doctor looked concerned then actually smiled giving the Digimon Rangers a thumbs up "She'll live! She's one lucky girl to survive such a wound. It appears that someone did try to murder her. Somehow they missed her heart and lungs."

Tai Jr and the rest of the Digimon Rangers smiled cheering with Tai Jr smiling the most thinking _Way to go dear, you truly are a fighter, outside and inside, you won't let anyone take your life away easily._

Joe allowed the Digimon Rangers to visit Amelia, Jayden and Emily. The three were sharing a family hug.

Amelia looked up to see Tai, Max, Kyle, Sally, and Jason as Tai her boyfriend spoke "The doctor says you're going to make it."

"And he's right" Amelia admitted "Right now anyway."

"She has to take it easy though for a while" Jayden said to Tai Jr "But knowing Daemon and even Master Xandred...They won't let her wait for a while."

"I just need some rest father" Amelia told him.

"You must be exhausted from fighting Xandred with your boyfriend along side you" Emily said she then turned to Tai Jr "How heroic to defend the one you love and she returned it back."

"I won't lie" Tai admitted to his friends "Master Xandred was harder to fight than he looked."'

"I know that is a fact" Jayden said.

So the Digimon Rangers raced towards Amelia excited to see that they all survived Master Xandred's return. This time they knew the Nighlok Leader was dead and blocked a powerful ally Daemon could've had. However they also knew that Daemon was now going to be mad as well. They knew he would strike back with vengence but if they could defeat Xandred, they had a pretty good feeling they could take on anything Daemon sent at them.

**End of chapter**

** Xandred and MetalSeaDramon are defeated. Now only one Dark Master Remains. The ****next chapter is bound to put you on your toes. Next chapter Chapter 30: Dark Royal Knights**


	31. Chapter 30: Dark Royal Knight!

Chapter 30: Dark Royal Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.

The next morning came by quickly, an injured Amelia was now waking up. When she did she noticed that her father Jayden and mother Emily were sleeping in her room. Well to Amelia's eyes her heart fell. The two Samurai Rangers were really in love with each other and it made Amelia really glad to have adopted parents like them. Carefully she sat up only for her injury to cause her to groan in pain.

Her painful groan got her adopted parents to wake up.

"Easy there Amelia" Emily told her daughter as she and Jayden ran towards her "Doctor Joe says you should take it easy."

"I just can't sit here" Amelia told her.

"As much as you are our daughter" Jayden told her "And that I've taught you to be the best Samurai, you must stay firm."

"That's right" she admitted but Jayden placed his hand on her shoulder "But you need to take it easy, your lucky to be alive after your run in with Master Xandred."

"Thanks" Amelia said to her father.

It was then Amelia saw Tai Jr looking inside the room. Jayden and Emily saw him to.

"Amelia, dear, are you okay?" Tai Jr asked.

"Of course I am" Amelia told him "A bit sore though, but nothing new."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Tai Jr told her "Doctor Joe says you'll make a fine recovery and he also says he wants you to take it easy."

"See" Jayden told his daughter "Now please, sense you are still injured do take it easy for the day."

"Oh," Amelia said hanging her head "Alright. I'll sit out of training today."

She looks up at her Tai Jr, "But don't expect me to sit out if Daemon attacks again."

"That's to be expected of you dear" Tai Jr said "You're not the type of girl to sit out and watch her friends have trouble."

"So how long were you here Tai?" Jayden asked him.

"The whole night" Tai told him "Even when Joe said she'll live, I was just too worried about her."

Jayden smiled placing his hand on Tai Jr's shoulder "I can see where your mother and father say you'll make our daughter a good husband one day."

This caused Amelia to shout out while blushing deep red she did love Tai Jr but they hadn't talked about marriage yet "Father!"

"Yeah" Emily said to Tai Jr adding onto Amelia's embarrassment "You two are like the perfect couple I had ever scene."

"Mother!" Amelia shouted "Not you too!"

Tai Jr was also blushing and said in a nervous type voice "He,he,he I thank you two saying that Amelia and I are the perfect couple together, but it's sort of bad when my mother and father tease us about this and now you two get on the action."

"Well perhaps the four of us are right" Jayden told him.

"Perhaps you are" Tai Jr admitted then he added on "I still don't know why Amelia and I get this embarrassed about it."

"I don't know if this will ever where off" Amelia admitted.

"It will" Emily told her daughter "I mean I think I know where you and Tai are getting towards, it certainly is a bit embarrassing having others tease you because you're in love with a guy but it will wear off."

Amelia looked at her mother whom smiled at her. The teenaged girl smiled back "Thanks mom."

Tai Jr came at Amelia's side taking her hand in his he lead her outside of her room. Once outside Mentor Ji and Tommy Oliver agreed to have Amelia sit out to recover no use disobeying a doctor's orders unless they needed to. So for the rest of the morning, Amelia sat down to watch her friends practice to hone their skills. She couldn't help but feel a bit unease watching her own allies and friends train without her. This would take some time to get used to but she knew that Doctor Joe was right

After he checked in on her when he arrived quickly to the Shiba House. He had saw that she would live and told her and her family and friends this. This let everyone sigh with relief as they thought Master Xandred had actually claimed a loved one's life. Jayden did admit to her when she was lying in he bed that "You have the very heart of a Samurai, and you are just like me."

The White Digimon Ranger continued to watch her friends from afar. She moved her arm a bit but felt the stinging pain of what Master Xandred did to her even though he was clearly trying to kill the one she loved. She quickly put her hand to her head muttering to herself "I know a girl shouldn't have done that but I love him."

"Love is a mysterious thing" a voice sounded causing Amelia to turn her head to see Tai Jr's mom Sora with Tai Sr.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Kamyia!" Amelia said "Hello Mr. Kamyia. Why are you here?"

"Well" Tai Sr said as Tai Jr cocked his head "Jr here told us you were injured last night, even though Joe looked you over, he felt bad for what happened to you."

"So besides your injury" Sora said and even then Sora and Tai Sr could see her chest injury "How are you feeling?"

"Fine for the most part" Amelia answered she moved her arm to her side "But a bit week when I move an arm or walk."

"That's understandable" Sora said to her "You took a deadly blow and somehow survived it. You're one lucky girl."

"Thanks" Sora said.

She turned her attention towards Tai Jr whom was having a sparing fight with Jayden her father.

"Tai," Jayden warned the Red Digimon Ranger "I know you're concerned for Amelia, but you've gotta focus."

"I'm trying to" Tai Jr admitted as they clashed.

Jayden parried Tai Jr's sword slash as he looked at the Red Digimon Ranger "I know what your feeling a bit guilty that Amelia took the blow for you."

"You do?" Tai Jr asked.

"Of course" Jayden said as they parried both wooden swords "Whenever my team took blows for me or got in the way of attacks so they could protect me, I was always worried about them."

"What did you do about it?" Tai Jr asked.

Jayden answered him "Even though I was worried about them, in time I came to an understanding. They protected me because they hoped I could defeat Master Xandred once and for all."

Tai Jr chuckled bringing up his hand "Well, looks like Master Xandred took us all by surprise."

Jayden understood Tai Jr but nailed him in the leg and the Red Digimon Ranger slumped down "Ouch, those wooden swords do, sting a bit."

Kevin was sparing against Max and was taken buy surprise on what Deker had taught the Blue Digimon Ranger. A few times Kevin had to take a step back in order to provide being hit. He carefully doged but the Blue Digimon Ranger was onto him. With lucky move Kevin was able to parry Max's sword and he realized that Mike was having the same issue with Kyle.

"You've grown stronger over the past few days" Kevin admitted to Max "What's your secret?"

"Oh, training with Deker a bit" Max answered.

"Wow, now you have two teachers" Kevin said.

"Not just me" Max told the Blue Samurai Ranger.

"He's right, I did too" Kyle said as he was able to push Mike back a bit.

"Hey that's not cool!" Mike announced looking a bit embarrassed at easily being driven back "So whom do you prefer to help train?"

"You two" Max and Kyle answered then Kyle admitted out "Deker can be a bit brutal when it comes to training."

"Doesn't really surprise me" Sally said as she fought against Emily in her sparing fight.

The Yellow Digimon Ranger tried to use her super speed on Emily and for a while it worked but Emily was able to block her.

"You've grown stronger yourself" Emily told her.

"Thanks Emily" Sally said as she once again tried to combine her training with her Digimon's speed.

After a while of training Jason had told his father Tommy all about his battles.

"Yeah" Tommy said with a smile on his face "You're doing you're old man proud."

Jason turned to his father "Thanks father." then he joked "Looks like being a Ranger runs in the family."

Tommy understood his son "I only hope you don't go what I went threw with my powers being limited."

"From what mom tells me what happened to you when you were the first Green Ranger, I sure hope mine isn't limited."

"I doubt it" Kyle said as he overheard the two "I would think thanks to your Digimon D.N.A inside us all that can't happen."

"Yeah but you can still get injured" Tommy said looking over towards Amelia with a sad look on his face "She looks down."

"Because she has to take it easy" Jayden replied to him "Amelia nor I don't like it when one of us has to take it easy."

"But it's doctors orders" Amelia admitted.

After about two hours Mia came out "Oh hey guys! I just made a great breakfast, I was wondering if you'd like to come and try it."

Hearing this the Samurai Rangers gave each other frightening looks as even when the Nighlok were defeated Mia's cooking wasn't up to date. Amelia had to be extremely careful not to see her Aunt catch her looking at Antonio whom had just arrived and heard the message himself.

"Well that sounds like a good idea!" Tai Sr said but Tai Jr read Amelia's uneasiness and for some odd reason even his mother Sora did "Uh come to think about it, I'd love to stay but I too had something cooked for breakfast Tai,"

"Yes?" Tai Sr asked.

"We've gotta go" Sora said.

"We do?" Tai Sr asked and Sora shot him a look whispering to his ear politely so Mia wouldn't over hear her "Unless you want a rerun with what you think about your mother's cooking, I think you'll want to come and try mine."

This got the older Tai Sr and even Tai Jr. Tai Sr's mother was another horrible cook then Tai Sr turned to Mia "Oh yeah, sorry, about that but Sora and I have to go."

This caused Tai Jr to face palm as Mia turned her attention to the Digimon Rangers but it was Tai Jr whom answered "Actually Mia, I appreciate the offer but the other Digimon Rangers and I would love to take Amelia out to breakfast."

He turned to Jayden "If that's okay with you."

"Of course" Jayden said.

Sally caught on knowing that Tai Jr spoke the truth "Yeah, Mia, we all felt pretty bad Amelia got injured so badly, it was the least we could do."

Amelia heard this and walked over slowly but surely trying to ease her pain. Tai was able to support her "Take it easy Amelia, were here for you."

"Thanks" Amelia said.

"We'll see you after breakfast then?" Tai Jr asked Jayden.

Jayden nodded "Of course, unless something pops up.

With this said, the Digimon Rangers left the Shiba House leaving the Samurai Rangers to think on what Mia had to offer.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was furious once again and he let it out "Imbeciles!"

"Oh-a-oh, not Octoroo" Octoroo spoke.

"For once, not you" Daemon said "I'm talking about everyone else I have here! Can't any of my Digimon Warriors not be destroyed by the Digimon Rangers?"

"Calm down my Lord" Cherrymon advised "Or you won't have much power to use against the Digimon Rangers even when you do get out."

Daemon looked out "And what was worse was that the Dark Ocean hasn't been weakened even one bit with that plan!"

He stomped on the ground causing an earthquake to appear. The Demon Lord soon found Myotismon and DeviDayumon whom were watching him closely.

The Demon Lord walked back and forwardth pacing trying to think of a new plan.

"Honestly, I try to destroy everyone of those annoying Digimon Rangers! I even am doing the right thing getting Digimon that Digivolve into the Dark Masters!"

"Those plans were excellent my Lord" Myotismon told him "The Dark Masters were feared Digimon back in the day.

"Yes, back in the day until the Digidesten defeated them!" Daemon roared "Arrgh and just like me they defeated me but one day I will break free out of this Dark Ocean and I will then make the humans suffer for this! The Dark Ocean will not last long!"

"It is becoming weaker and weaker" a new voice said.

This didn't belong to anyone and it caused DeviDayumon to try to look around then she demanded "Whose there?"

"You're little Kunai and guitar are useless against me" the voice began.

"Why you!" DeviDayumon said then she threw the Kunai but she heard the swish of a sword and her Kunai was deflected and it was then DeviDayumon saw the Digimon.

He seemed to be pitch black knight with a huge rapier sword and it's chest looked like a lion's.

"Leopardmon" Daemon growled and the Demon Lord's power was felt throwout the Dark Ocean giving his subjects a fair warning telling them that if they valued their lives then they would stand down and leave this Digimon to him "One of those blasted Royal Knights."

"Royal Knight?" DeviDayumon asked.

Cherrymon answered "The most powerful Mega Level Digimon for the good side, they usually fight for the Digital World to protect it."

"So they are an enemy to us" DeviDayumon said.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said trying to retreat from the Royal Knight "Let's hope he's here just to give us a message and not to spy on us for the other Royal Knights."

Daemon raised his claw "I will not let a Royal Knight escape! Royal Knight, you will know defeat when I'm threw with you!"

Leopardmon held up a white flag he was carrying with him "Hold on there Daemon! You misjudge my actions, I'm not hear to fight you or any of your team."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Daemon roared "A Royal Knight's presence isn't tolerated not while I'm around!"

The Demon Lord began to build up power and Leopardmon sighed turning around "Fine, I'll leave, but it looks like I'll have to deal with you after I've dealt with some other nuisance, that I came here to talk to you about."

Hearing this Daemon blinked "Nuisance? As in not us yet?"

"Oh-a-oh Lord Daemon, do be careful and not let you're guard down" Octoroo pleaded.

Leopardmon paused "Of course if the other Royal Knights knew what you were planning they would come here in an instant."

Cherrymon saw Daemon turning to Leopardmon seemingly to calm down with Cherrymon nodding "I think it is best you hear this one out My Lord, a Royal Knight can easily come and go as he pleases."

"You don't think I know that?" Daemon demanded then the Demon Lord turned over towards Leopardmon "Sorry for my actions then, Leopardmon. I'll here what you have to say. Just clarify what are these nuisances you are talking about?"

Leopardmon turned towards Daemon "Are you sure you won't start releasing your energy on me if I tell you what I'm actually here for?"

"If you keep on keeping me in the dark, then I will" Daemon told him.

Leopardmon paused a bit then decided her had the Demon Lord.

"Alright then, I'll talk," The Royal Knight turned "The nuisances are the Digimon Rangers."

"What?" DeviDayumon asked "How could the Digimon Rangers be nuisances when you Royal Knights and they fight for justice?"

Leopardmon answered "Simple, the Digimon Rangers are half human, and the ones that put you in here we also human, I'll leave you an offer Lord Daemon, I'm actually here on my own bidding to ask you of your permission to destroy the Digimon Rangers."

"A Royal Knight is asking me for permission to destroy the Digimon Rangers?" Daemon asked then he paused "Do what you will but do tell me what do I get out of this?"

"By destroying the Digimon Rangers" Leopardmon told him "I will also destroy the human city, that will surely weaken your Dark Ocean allowing you to finally break free."

"I'm still confused" Myotismon said "Why do you want to destroy the Digimon Rangers?"

"Did you not hear me clearly vampire face?" Leopardmon demanded "While as the Digimon in this world adore the Digidesten, it has always been a Royal Knight's oath to keep the Digital World in peace! I believe the Digimon Sovereign are wrong! If this world is to stay put, the humans must be eradicated before they become a threat! That way no more Digidesten or Digimon Rangers will come here."

"But this isn't a Royal Knight's oath" Octoroo said "You're suppose to be saving the world not destroying it."

"I know" Leopardmon said "But what I know what you are planning, I will not tell the others and you will all be spared. If you shall not accept my proposal, I shall simply tell the other Royal Knights now."

All villain eyes were on Daemon. The Demon Lord thought fast "Very well then, destroy the Digimon Rangers if you must but know this if you ever betray me, I won't hesitate to destroy you!"

Leopardmon turned "I will now show those Digimon Rangers that Justice does equal power but their sort of justice isn't what's needed to save this world!"

With this Leopardmon vanished leaving the Dark Ocean with Octoroo looking puzzled "Oh-a-oh, I do hope this was the right thing to do."

Daemon had a smile on his face "Ha, Leopardmon thinks he can do better against the Digimon Rangers, then let him try, I have nothing to lose! Instead it will be the Royal Knights that will lose a member. Or it could be the Digimon Rangers that lose their lives" the Demon Lord chuckled at this "Ether way it's win-win situation, I may hate those Digimon Rangers but the Royal Knights are equally hated in my books, ether way one of them are going down when Leopardmon clashes with them."

It was then Myotismon and Cherrymon understood Daemon and agreed with the Demon Lord.

"That's the smart way to deal with things" Cherrymon said "This time it isn't any of our minions it's a Royal Knight so if he fails we have nothing to lose. If the Rangers lose we'll be able to break out of the Dark Ocean."

"Exactly Cherrymon" Daemon said with a smile "This is almost too perfect to be true!"

In the Digital World Leopardmon walked around looking for a place. It was true he couldn't start to attack the Digital World as he was a Royal Knight after all. Even though Leopardmon was capable of leading the Royal Knights, he also knew that some and when he meant by some he meant Omnimon the strongest of the Royal Knights along with Cranniumon would be strictly against such actions.

"There is no point in telling the other Royal Knights my plan" Leopardmon said to himself "They will interfere with my actions and that isn't something I can afford to do."

He spread out his sword "Plus they all will frown upon the information that I spoke to Daemon himself."

The Royal Knight then got it "Of course, it's time for a bit of action, and for me to put my plan into action."

He turned to the Knightmon that served him "I know the Digimon Rangers have beaten a Knightmon before, but I'll need you two to start attacking the Digital World?"

"Of course!" One of the Knightmon said "But why not ask Daemon to borrow some of his PawnChessmon?"

"Because those are weaklings!" Leopardmon said "The Digimon Rangers constantly take them out, all I ask of you two is make an attack, it's not like the Royal Knights can tell which Knightmon Daemon has under his command and which ones that are under our command."

"As you wish Leopardmon" the Knightmon said then they began to attack the Digital World with Leopardmon carefully watching in the distance.

Like clockwork, sirens were going off in the Digimon Ranger HQ. Leomon took one look at the cause and so did Izzy.

"Oh-no" Izzy told Leomon "It looks like Daemon has sent not one but an army of Knightmon six to be exact."

Leomon knew the Digimon Rangers could defeat one Knightmon but six? Well Jason could handle one easily. He knew he had to do it and turned to Izzy "Izzy! Waste no time, contact the Digimon Rangers."

"At once" Izzy said dialing in the Digimon Rangers comlinks.

On Earth the Digimon Rangers were leaving the restaurant and were just entering the Shiba House.

"Thanks for taking me out guys" Amelia told them.

"No problem" Sally told her friend "We noticed that you were feeling a bit bad about your injury and noticed you felt bad at being left out."

"Yeah, I still do" Amelia admitted "My injury isn't going to heal."

Suddenly the comlinks went off. Hearing this Tai Jr perked up his head "Oh great, what a time for Daemon to attack."

He and the other Digimon Rangers found a safe area and Tai Jr answered "What's going on Leomon?"

It was Izzy that answered for Leomon "Digimon Rangers! Daemon has sent six Knightmon to attack the Primary Village of the Digital World, you must stop them."

"I thought we defeated that guy" Max admitted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Max" Leomon said "But if there is one Knightmon Daemon has working for him, there are usually more."

"Alright then" Tai Jr said "We're on our way!"

He turned to his team as the Samurai Rangers greeted them "Guys theirs trouble in the Digital World."

He turned to Amelia "You sure you want to come with us?"

"I must" Amelia told him "I won't let you guys battle when I'm injured, I mean Jason did it to defeat BlackWarGreymon one on one."

"But our injuries by BlackWarGreymon then weren't as deadly as yours was" Max told her then he patted Jason's back playfully "Besides Jason here got that BlackWarGreymon hard."

"Still" Amelia said "I won't sit out and let you guys fight."

"Besides" Kyle said "I think being in the Digital World might be able to help her recover a bit."

"That's right" Sally admitted "The Digital World does seem to have that powerful ability and we are half Digimon so she might be able to actually recover while we are fighting in it."

"It's worth a shot" Tai Jr said "Besides we're going to need her, it's not just one."

"That's right six" Sally said.

Tai Jr turned to Jayden "Well we've got work to do."

The Red Samurai Ranger nodded "Go and get them Tai, just remember what I taught you earlier."

"Right" Tai Jr said he turned to Kyle whom flipped out his Laptop then with the Digimon Rangers holding out their Digivice Morphers shouted "Digiport open!"

With this the six Digimon Rangers were off and landed safely in Primary Village. There they did see Six Knightmon.

"We'll let's get to work!" Tai Jr shouted as he and the others rushed in towards the attacking Digimon the six held up their Digivices shouting "Digivices..." or "Royal Digivice!" then shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

A bright shine of light sounded and littered down on the Digimon Rangers as it gave them their morphs. It gave them their colors, ears and finally their claws. For Jason he gained his Crimson color with his golden yellow shield, he gained his visor then his claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

Then Jason shouted "Crimon Ranger...Ready!"

The Knightmon stopped and looked at them but for some odd reason a voice sounded over them "**Extinction Wave!**"

The Digimon Rangers ducked a powerful Dark Wave blast and it strikes the Knightmon turning them into Digi-Eggs instantly.

"What?" Tai Jr asked then something jumped over the Digimon Rangers.

"What the?" Jason asked then he looked at the Digimon "Who are you?"

"A Black Digimon Ranger?" Kyle asked.

"Leomon never said anything about a seventh Ranger" Amelia admitted.

"He also never mentioned there would be a sixth" Sally reminded her.

Inside the Digimon HQ Leomon and Izzy knew who it was and knew this was trouble as the stranger was now meaning to attack them and it was a Royal Knight! "Rangers back down this isn't a foe you can defeat even with Jason's help!"

However for some odd reason the call was scrambled and the Digimon Rangers didn't get it.

"What was that?" Tai Jr asked.

Leomon turned to Izzy as Izzy pressed the button on the Digimon Ranger's comlink trying to get threw the Digivices but that single was blocked "He's jamming our single!"

There were sparks flying from the control panel causing Tentomon to fly down "Looks like he thought of everything!"

"You're telling me" Izzy told his Digimon Partner watching as more sparks flew from the computer.

"What's going on?" Leomon demanded.

Tentomon answered "Some how that Royal Knight programmed a computer virus strictly to our Digimon Ranger HQ!"

"In short it's jamming our communications" Izzy responded to Leomon.

"Can you teleport them out?" Leomon asked.

"No, that's being jammed by the Virus itself" Izzy responded.

Leomon looked concerned "This isn't good."

"I know" Izzy said "But I should be able to get rid of the virus in the computer systems and restart them but I have to shut them down to emergency power."

"How long will that take?" Leomon asked.

"Don't know" Izzy admitted "But they will just have to last against him until then."

Leomon wanted to help the Digimon Rangers but knew he had to help Izzy stop this virus if they were to call the Digimon Rangers back. He only hoped the Digimon Rangers could last long and knew that even with Amelia's injury it wouldn't be good "Hold on Rangers, we're trying our hardest to get you out of there."

Back at the scene Tai Jr was still trying to answer "I'm not getting any single."

"And you will not Digimon Rangers" Leopardmon responded "As I have made sure to stop any help you can get for a while."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked him "And how do you know us as the Digimon Rangers?"

"I see you don't know of me my little Gatomon Ranger" the Digimon said "So I'll tell you all anyway, I am Leopardmon, a member of the Royal Knights!"

"Royal Knight?" Jason asked.

Leopardmon looked at Jason and saw Kentarousmon in him "So fellow Royal Knight Kentarousmon, you chosen to rely on a weakling human to be a Digimon Ranger,"

Tai pointed over towards Leopardmon "How dare you say that to one of your allies!"

"Kentarousmon maybe an ally" Leopardmon said "But you humans must be eliminated."

"What?" Max asked "Are you crazy?"

Leopardmon ignored the Blue Digimon Ranger "Now Digimon Rangers, the Digital World can get along without human involvement, and I'm here to put an end to you humans permanently! I will show you how Justice equals power!"

With this Leopardmon charged in at an alarming rate. He was so fast that the Digimon Rangers had no time to respond. Quickly Leopardmon slashed out with his sword causing sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers. The Green, Yellow, Blue and Red Digimon Rangers fell backwards from the sparks but Amelia and Jason tried to counter attack him.

They blocked Leopardmon's sword after he had struck them before.

"What are you trying to say?" Jason demanded feeling the Kentarousmon D.N.A inside him was insulted buy Leopardmon's remark to destroy the humans."

"Can't you see fellow Royal Knight?" Leopardmon asked Jason as the Crimson Ranger and White Digimon Ranger were able to block his blow "I'm merely saving this world because we don't need human help!"

"You're wrong" Jason shouted "**Icy Breathe!**"

The Crimson Ranger tried to attack Leopardmon but Leopardmon was too fast for Jason's attack to hit. Quickly he spun around catching the White and Crimson Ranger on their shoulders. Sparks flew causing the two to fly backwards but Amelia's previous battle with Master Xandred was now starting to have it's impact as she was on all fours refusing to fall and Jason was with her "You okay Amelia?"

"I should be." she got up to fight but Jason held her back "You're injury will only recover if you don't get hit buy his attack."

"I'm not going to run" she told him.

Jason then turned quickly pressing his hands to his shield "Here, take my shield, it'll heal you a bit more."

With this Jason transferred his golden yellow shield to Amelia "And take your time to regain your strength. I got this!"

Jason charged in with a kick and Leopardmon blocked it with one hand then Jason slashed him which Leopardmon blocked it with his sword "Giving your white Ranger friend some defense? Not your best move!" Leopardmon said as the fight between the two Royal Knights continued. Jason was a powerful ally but both Leopardmon and him were able to land three blows to each other already. Sparks flew from the Crimson Ranger and Leopardmon but the black Royal Knight stood up "Now **Black Aura Blast!**"

Leopardmon was able to use his attack so quickly that Jason didn't have time to counter. Multiple sparks flew as Jason was flung backwards rolling on the ground.

"Jason!" Tai Jr shouted "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Jason responded.

"Yeah man!" Jason responded "Just took me by surprise."

Amelia stood up facing Leopardmon "What is it with you?" she blocked his sword with her claws "Humans and Digimon can work together, what do you think the Digidesten did to Daemon and the other evil Digimon?"

"Hugh, you know nothing White Ranger" Leopardmon said he slashed her shoulder yet again sparks flew as she stumbled a bit backwards then she caught his own sword with one claw "What do you mean? **Lighting Claw!**" Despite her chest injury she was actually able to land a blow on him but to her sake it wasn't much damage the Royal Knight just looked at her feeble attempt as if he was mocking her then after a few chuckles from him he kicked her away causing her to stumble.

"You Digimon Rangers are blinded buy your half human forms" Leopardmon said "And I pity you because of this, if you were one hundred percently Digimon you'd know the truth! We Royal Knights will protect this world better than any human can?"

"Oh yeah?" Tai Jr demanded pointing his finger at Leopardmon as he slashed Amelia yet again this time after Sparks flew from her she was flung backwards but Tai Jr caught her and she was able to land on all fours.

Leopardmon looked at the Red Digimon Ranger "Then where were you Royal Knights when the Dark Masters attacked the Digital World? Where were you when Appolcamon tried to destroy both worlds! And where were you when MaloMyotismon came back?"

"Your question the ability of the Royal Knights?" Leopardmon demanded "Fine! Then I guess I shouldn't pity you Digimon Rangers! Then I'll give you all a parting gift! Here's the power of a Royal Knight!"

Leopardmon raised his sword to the sky then shouted "**Extinction Wave!**"

With this the same attack he had used on the Knightmon defeating his own men to make the Rangers awhere of his pretense was released. The powerful wave strikes all of the Digimon Rangers causing multiple sparks to fly from them and for them to be hurled backwards there was a faint glow of yellow light as the Digimon Rangers reverted back to their human forms all of them including Jason were in pain.

Leopardmon looked at them "Now humans, do you see how pointless it is? A Digimon can protect it's own world!" he raised his sword as Amelia fought her injuries and tried to stand up he came towards her "You know girl, being Stuborn will only make it worse!"

"I will not let you get away with this" she told him as he was now striking distance of her and he raised his sword "You're in no position to say that to me White Digimon Ranger!"

He then looked at her "Now you will all be destroyed at my hand starting with you!"

He then swung his sword but then someone shouted "**Horn Buster!**"

A powerful electric attack is able to force Leopardmon back and was able to save Amelia's life. The Digimon Rangers looked up to see MegaKabuterimon as he tackled Leopardmon and Izzy riding SaberLeomon. The Digimon Rangers turned towards SaberLeomon "Quickly Rangers get on!"

"Yeah, MegaKabuterimon can't hold off Leopardmon for long" Izzy told them even as Leopardmon was able to push MegaKabuterimon backwards "So a Digimon that is partnered with a human decides to save the Digimon Rangers!"

"You got it bud!" MegaKabuterimon shouted then he jabbed his horn into Leopardmon "**Horn ****Buster!**"

The attack was feeble just like Amelia's Lighting Claw but all it did was distract Leopardmon from his true targets.

While this was going on the Digimon Rangers were able to get onto their feet and went on SaberLeomon. Then quickly SaberLeomon ran away towards the Digimon Ranger HQ. It was also then Leopardmon shouted "**Extinction Wave!**"

The powerful wave rushes over MegaKabuterimon flinging the giant insect backwards while reverting him back to Tentomon whom flew up into a tree then retreated himself. Leopardmon soon realized that he had been tricked then he muttered "How clever. Of both SaberLeomon and Izzy."

In the Digimon Ranger HQ. The Digimon Rangers were recovering.

"That was a little too close" Leomon said "Sorry Rangers, Leopardmon tricked us."

"I'll say he did" Kyle admitted "Using his own people then defeating them to warn us he was there."

"His strength was beyond a normal Mega" Amelia said "On par with Jason's power."

"Yes," Leomon told her "The Royal Knights are one of the strongest Mega Level Digimon group."

"But aren't they supposed to be on the good side?" Tai Jr asked him.

"They are" Leomon admitted "But Leopardmon has always been one of the Royal Knights that had questioned the usage of humans. I'm not sure why but he's always been like this."

"Man, he beat us down without even breaking a sweat" Sally said holding her arm while looking at Tai Jr "Did you have to make him that mad?"

"Hey he made me mad first!" Tai Jr told her "All his talk about being high and mighty and not saving the Digital World when it needed it the most!"

"Most Digimon appreciate what the Digidesten has done" Leomon admitted "Including myself."

Izzy understood Tai Jr's anger "You were right to bring that one Tai."

It was then there was a message and Tentomon turned "Uh guys, we have a message coming from Leopardmon himself!"

Leomon turned to Tai Jr and the rest of the Digimon Rangers. With a nod the Digimon Rangers decided to hear Leopardmon out. Once on the screen Leopardmon let out his message "Digimon Rangers, thanks to the clever strategy of Leomon and Izzy, you have lived but only for that one time, it is time I put my plan to good use."

"What do you mean?" Tai Jr demanded.

"I'm simply going to attack your world" Leopardmon said "This will put nearly an end to you humans! Intend to make sure no human enters the Digital World!"

Then the screen went blank.

"Ruthless coward" Amelia said "The only Rangers there are the Samurai Rangers."

"If we were beaten by that guy" Jason said "The Samurai Rangers won't fair any better."

The Digimon Rangers tried to get up to try to warn Earth but Leomon turned to them "It'll take a while for Leopardmon to get towards the Human World."

The Digimon Rangers just stood their shocked at the Royal Knight's words and the Royal Knight let that sink in before letting the screen go blank!

**Too be continued!**

**Looks like one of the Royal Knights are on the rampage. Is there anything the Digimon Rangers can do? Well find out in the next chapter of Power Rangers Digimon! Chapter 31: Battlelizer Red!**


	32. Chapter 31: Battleizer Red!

Chapter 31: Battlerizer Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.

_Last time on Power Ranger: Digimon, Amelia was still trying to recover from her fight with Master Xandred._ _While she was recovering she watches her friends train. While the Digimon Rangers are training and having breakfast, a Daemon is asked by a Royal Knight to destroy the Digimon Rangers and quickly puts his plan into action as the Digimon Rangers are called into Action once more to combat a group of Knightmon Before they can combat the Knightmon the Royal Knight Leopardmon attacks them and easily defeats them. Now after successfully retreating to the Digimon Ranger HQ, Leopardmon tells them that he intends to destroy the Earth! Can the Digimon Rangers defeat this new and powerful enemy or will Daemon get his way? Find out on Power Rangers Digimon!_

**Opening theme- Go Go Power Rangers- Samurai version.**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Alarms were still blaring in the Digimon Ranger HQ. It had been only thirty seconds ago that the Royal Knight Leopardmon boldly told the Digimon Rangers his game plan to go to the Human World and destroy it. The Digimon Rangers were in a bind for they were not one hundred percently at full strength. Amelia was still injured from Master Xandred which really didn't help them in the situation. Despite this Amelia was looking worried for not just her life which as Jayden had taught her multiple times that one person's life meaning hers or his own life is nothing compared to saving the world.

"That jerk!" Tai Jr shouted slamming his fist on a computer in anger "I wonder if the other Royal Knights think of us humans?"

"I believe most are on par with the Sovereigns" Izzy answered.

"This is a really bad situation" Kyle admitted be turned to Izzy "Can we get to the Real World to try to stop him?"

"Normally you all would be able too" Izzy answered typing away at a computer which sparks flew from it "But Leopardmon's Virus is still in them and it prevents not only us warning you about him, but teleporting you guys out of here, this includes the Digi-Port back to Earth."

"Then how else can we get there?" Sally asked.

"It'll take some time" Tentomon answered "But Izzy here can eliminate the virus!"

"By then though" Izzy replied "It might be too late."

"I'm good with computers" Kyle told him "I'll help you."

Leomon understood why the Digimon Rangers were worried, they had the right too. Leopardmon was an opponent that kept his word. There was no doubt in Leomon's mind that Leopardmon was lying. He turned to Kyle the Green Digimon Ranger "Kyle, Izzy and I will need your asstiance to remove the virus," then he turned to the other Digimon Rangers "Even if we could get you Digimon Rangers back to your home world, Leopardmon is a dangerous opponent and needs careful planning to defeat now that he's made his actions clear on what he's up to."

"He's right" Tai Jr said looking down "Plus we aren't at full strength yet. Amelia is still injured and the recent injuries the rest of us have has made her situation a bit worse.."

Max had been checking Amelia's injuries with one of Izzy's inventions. This one looked like a radar gun. Instead of checking a person's speed from a car or motorcycle, it was checking one's injuries "And I'd hate to say it but your right on that one Tai."

Now it was Amelia's turn to punch the floor with her fist "Man, so are we just giving up? I won't."

"And I won't ether" Tai Jr said standing up "After all we are the Digimon Rangers! Guys, we can't let a Royal Loser like Leopardmon get away with this! We must stop him. We are the only ones that can!"

"For once Tai's right" Jason admitted "This is the first road block that hit us, I mean okay so considering BlackWarGreymon was a road block-"

"But you defeated him in round two" Sally interrupted.

"Yes, but I will tell you" Jason said joining Tai Jr, "I will fight against Leopardmon, no matter what happens, we can't let Leopardmon win this one."

"Thanks Jason" Tai Jr said to him.

Amelia looked at her boyfriend and the Crimson Ranger before speaking up herself "Same with me! I will fight against Leopardmon, even with my serious injury, I am a Samurai in my heart and like a Samurai I will die as one defending those I hold dear in my life!" despite her injury she was now ignoring it gripping her hand as she looked at the other three Digimon Rangers "Besides...Earth needs us most of all. Even though the Samurai Rangers will try to engage Leopardmon, they won't be enough to stop him."

"He is a Mega after all" Sally caught on but she too decided it was time to join in "And you're right, despite being at Rookie and even Champion Level forms we might not stand a chance against Leopardmon ether...However we can't just sit here and let him win!"

"She's right" Kyle admitted "But how will we be able to defeat him if he can and has demonstrated that even with Jason helping us that we can't touch him."

"I could touch him" Jason answered "But not the rest of you, and it's not your fault. He caught us by surprise, that's all."

"Regardless" Leomon said "Leopardmon must be careful not to draw attention from the other Royal Knights whom will most likely frown upon what he has done when he leaves the Digital World to end the Real World. In other words he's acting in secret and will have to play with cation."

"How long will he take to get to Earth?" Tai Jr asked Leomon whom replied "About an hour."

The Digimon Rangers sighed as Izzy turned "Kyle and I should be able to get the virus out of our systems within half of that time, so you'll have plenty of time to prepare and warn the Samurai Rangers and also tell them this is one battle they and Deker should avoid."

"Good!" Tai Jr said banging his fist together "Next time we meet, we'll take Leopardmon down!"

"Even so" Leomon said with cation in his voice to Tai Jr "Even when you all will try your hardest, Leopardmon might easily over power you."

"Then what else can we do?" Tai Jr asked.

Tentomon answered "Tai, you might have to go on a quest to gain a new power."

"New Power?" Tai Jr asked.

"One that might give you an edge against Leopardmon" Leomon said "I myself don't know much about this new power Tai Jr, but something is telling me you are the one to find it and use it."

"Really?" Tai Jr asked putting a hand behind his head "That's good to know! But they will need me to take Leopardmon on."

"Tai" Amelia told him "It might be our only chance in defeating Leopardmon and saving the Earth when it needs it the most."

"It's what your father and Davis would do" Izzy admitted.

Leomon just looked at Izzy confused at why he had brought Davis up. Sure Davis was the Second Digidesten Leader but would he do it? When he thought about it more Leomon slapped himself in the face of course he would do it, like Tai Sr, Davis seemed to make good decisions when the time came.

Tai Jr, turned to his friends "Alright then, I'll do it. For us, and for the Earth!"

"That's the Tai family spirit" Izzy said "If you Digimon Rangers believe in yourselves you can defeat anyone even Leopardmon!"

Leomon turned to Amelia "Last time we sent Tai on a quest, Daemon attacked him, so considering that your still injured would you like to you know help Tai?"

Amelia looked at Leomon shocked that he was asking her to join Tai "Of course, if he wants it, but wouldn't I be more useful to hold off against Leopardmon?"

"Not with your injuries" Leomon told her "Even though you did great to ignore the pain as he struck you and even with Jason's golden armored shield, you still weren't strong enough against him. You're brave and courageous as always but you need to be at one hundred percent strength. Hopefully Daemon doesn't attack but in the Digital World you would've been recovered completely."

"He's right" Amelia said as the Digital World was indeed healing her a bit slowly but it was surely faster than sitting in Earth doing nothing she turns to Tai Jr "If that's okay, I'll join you."

"Of course it's okay Amelia" Tai told her.

With Amelia at his side Tai Jr began to leave to Digimon Ranger HQ. While the two were about to exit, Izzy turned to Kyle "Now Kyle let's work together to try to remove this virus. We should be able to do it in half an hour but that's normal for most humans."

Kyle caught on "You got it!"

Kyle began helping Izzy trying to remove the virus from the Digimon Ranger HQ.

While this was going on Daemon had been viewing the battle between the Digimon Rangers. Octoroo was actually impressed by Leopardmon's power.

"Oh-a-oh, I'm glad you decided to allow to give Leopardmon permission to destroy them!"

"Of course," Daemon said "That is the power of a Royal Knight. However a Demon Lord like myself has the power to rival a Royal Knight, so if the Digimon Rangers can defeat him-"

"Which doesn't look like they'll be able to do" Myotismon admitted.

"Leopardmon surely is powerful" Octoroo pointed out "But I do think he is taking his time in going to the real world...My question is why?"

"Simple" Daemon answered "Leopardmon knows what he's doing is strictly frowned upon by his fellow Royal Knights. If they get wind of this the others might try to stop him. He's acting very cautious about it which the other Royal Knights will stop his plan."

"That was some plan that Royal Knight had" DeviDayumon commented "And now he's planning to destroy the human world."

"Oh-a-oh, Master X would've loved to see the day the Samurai Rangers fall" Octoroo spoke "And Leopardmon is the Digimon to do it."

"It won't take long though" Daemon warned "The Digimon Rangers survived their first encounter with him so they'll try to stop him on Earth...Ha, even then if they struggled against him the first time, they'll struggle against him again."

"So this might be the end of the Digimon Rangers my Lord?" Cherrymon asked.

"It's too soon to call" Daemon spoke "But he's not going to get any assistance from me! Even so it is still a win-win situation for me. So far he's proven himself worthy against the Digimon Rangers but the Digimon Rangers will most likely regroup and defeat him. Ether way by the end of this second battle Earth will be standing or it will be destroyed. Ha, and both Rangers could possibly be defeated once and for all, perfect for us to weakened the Dark Ocean and escape!"

The Demon Lord just gazed out at the Dark Ocean "Hmm, perhaps we MIGHT help him if we deem it necessary, but right now it's time to lay back and enjoy life."

"Oh-a-oh it won't be long before we have an outcome. I just hope it's the outcome in where Leopardmon wins and we can escape from the Dark Ocean."

For a while the villains would sit and wait.

Back in the Digimon Ranger HQ, Kyle and Izzy had indeed made some progress. With Kyle's help, Izzy and Tentomon were able to remove part of the virus. The one which allowed the Digimon Rangers to teleport.

"Alright" Izzy spoke turning to Jason, Kyle, Max, and Sally. "Kyle and I have removed part of the virus...The virus where it jammed our communications...Please be warned though that in the real World Leopardmon will be much more quick to attack, at max you'd have to warn the Samurai Rangers within possibly ten minutes before he arrives."

The four Digimon Rangers nodded as Leomon spoke up "In addition to this threat, until Tai Jr and Amelia join you, you must try your hardest to hold off against Leopardmon."

"You got it Leomon" Jason replied he turned to Izzy "Just keep on eliminating that virus!"

"You got it!" Izzy said.

"Go Digimon Rangers, and may the Power be with you" Leomon commanded.

Jason lead Sally, Max, and Kyle to the computer pointing the Digivice... "Digi-Port open!"

With this the Digi-Port opened and the four Digimon Rangers were on their way home. Once on Earth the four Digimon Rangers looked around...As always they were never in the same area they had left before. Luckily they had made their way to the Shiba House where they ran into Mentor Jii and the other Samurai Rangers.

"What's the hurry?" Mentor Jii asked the four.

"We've got major trouble coming" Max replied.

Jayden could tell that the Digimon Rangers were injured yet again but was holding back until Max spoke again "This time a Royal Knight Digimon is on his way to destroy the Earth."

"Royal Knight?" Jayden asked.

"Destroy the Earth?" Emily asked.

"A Royal Knight" Sally spoke "Is a group of powerful good Digimon that protect the Digital World or at least guard it. Most of them are Mega Level."

"Then why does a good Digimon want to destroy the Earth?" Mike asked "It doesn't make sense."

"The only reason we have" Jason replied "Is that this Royal Knight hates humans."

"What's his name?" Jayden asked "Perhaps we could help you four out...Hey where are Tai and Amelia?"

Kyle answered both questions but started out with the later one "Tai and Amelia are out on a quest for Tai to gain a new power. This Royal Knight is known as Leopardmon and like all Royal Knights he is a Mega Level Digimon. For once we Digimon Rangers need you to stay out of it."

"But we can't let his go unchecked" Mia pointed out.

"You'll have too on this one" Jason replied "Leopardmon is very dangerous and if it hadn't been for our half Digimon selves, I'm pretty sure he would've not only spoke to Amelia, but I'm sure he'd kill us when he knocked us out of our Ranger forms."

"He knocked you all out?" Kevin asked he turned to Jason "Even you?"

"Hate to say it, but yes." Jason replied.

"But how is Amelia?" Emily asked "I mean I know she's with Tai but..."

"Amelia's still recovering from Master Xandred" Sally answered "However thanks to being in the Digital World more with Tai, both Leomon and Izzy think she should be at full strength."

"That also was a factor in that battle" Jayden admitted knowing Amelia wasn't at full strength, because had she been at full strength, she might've been able to do much more against Leopardmon the first time.

"So please" Sally told Jayden "Leave Leopardmon to us."

"We'll hold him off till Tai, and Amelia arrive" Jason said.

"Alright then" Jayden said "Seeing as we are no match to a Mega at all, good luck."

"Thanks we're going to need it" Kyle said

With this the Digimon Rangers were trying to find where Leopardmon would arrive. Leomon's warning was right, what was an hour in the Digital World turned out to be at least ten minutes in the real world.

Leopardmon just looks at the human city with high displeasure "I have finally arrived!"

He raised his sword "Now the destruction of Earth begins! **Extinction Wave!**"

Leopardmon completes his attack and it washes down upon buildings. Multiple sparks fly from the buildings as the wave of destruction continues leaving rubble in it's waste.

"Now" Leopardmon promised bringing up his sword the destruction of Earth begins!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Leopardmon wasted no time once more! Once again he lifts his sword up gathering in it's dark power "**Black Aura Blast!**"

Leopardmon's sword fired another energy blast from the sword. More sparks fell from the buildings, cars, and even bridges as it topples and destroys them. Humans are now seen running away in fear.

"That's right you pathetic humans" Leopardmon announced "Run for your lives."

He was unaware that Bulk and Spike were watching him.

"Hey! Mr. Knight, you aren't being a very kind knight!" Spike spoke "Right Uncle Bulk?"

"Right Spike" Bulk said looking at Leopardmon whom turned to them glaring at them.

"You my good knight are acting like a Black Knight" Bulk said pointing towards Leopardmon "Spike you and I have to take care of him, as Samurai it's our duty to stop you!"

Leopardmon just stood his ground watching the two Samurai Wantabees, then he insulted them even more by yawning "You're just a joke...Not really worth my time but I guess I have to kill you two then!"

He watches as the two charge him but Leopard then turns into a true black leopard which causes the two stop in their tracks.

"LION!" Spike shouted.

"Uh" Bulk said looking at Leopardmon then pointed to him "Uh, never mind, we'll let you be!"

The two tore off running as Leopardmon turned back to his usual self "That will almost always work on cowards."

He turned to another patch of buildings "Time for more destruction!"

"Not so fast Leopardmon" Jason shouted.

Leopardmon turned towards the Digimon Rangers "I see you Digimon Rangers are here."

"And this is not going to end the same way" Jason replied.

"Oh please" Leopardmon said "And you four are right! It won't end the same way last time with Izzy and SaberLeomon helping you four out, you will all die by my hand."

"That won't happen, because you won't be taking us out" Max told him.

"That's right, we will fight you with everything we have!" Sally told him.

"Very well" Leopardmon shouted "Let's see you take this on then...**Extinction Wave!**"

With this Leopardmon makes an arch with his sword then sent the blast out at the Digimon Rangers.

Quickly the four Digimon Rangers grabbed their Digivice Morphers and Jason's Royal Digivice shouting quickly "Go, Go Digital!"

When this was done, the Digimon Rangers stood unharmed.

"What is this?" Leopardmon demanded.

"Looks like that light negates your attack Leopardmon" Jason declared "And we'll be the one to stop you!"

"Bring it on" Leopardmon shouted "I'll take you four on as the appetizers before going onto the main course!"

With this Leopardmon charged in. The Digimon Ranger charged back in in an attempt to stop him.

They were able to block his first three blows with their claws, but sadly the Royal Knight was able to land Sally, Max, and Kyle one single blow to their shoulders, sparks flew as the three fell backwards but Jason fought on blocking the attack. He blocked another claw from Jason then Jason tried to lash out his own claw. It strikes Leopardmon in the chest sparks glew but Leopardmon is able to land Jason his own blow to the shoulder, Jason falls back but refuses to go down even as sparks flew from him.

"Not bad Crimson Ranger" Leopardmon declared.

"Not bad yourself Leopardmon" Jason declared.

The two clashed sword or claws. Leopardmon then strikes Jason across the chest sparks flew as the Crimson Ranger is now on his back and onto the ground as Leopardmon goes in for the kill, but Jason protects himself. It gives the other Digimon Rangers time to attack.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle announced.

The three attacks roared over towards Leopardmon whom takes them even as sparks fly from him he is not damaged. But it does allow Jason to regroup "Hey ugly!"

Leopardmon looks at the Crimson Ranger as the Crimson Ranger kicks him in the face! Leopardmon backs away as Jason shouts "**Crimson Claw!**"

With this he is able to sink his claws into Leopardmon's chest. Sparks flew and this time Leopardmon falls to the ground rolling on it.

"Nice one Jason!" Max shouted.

"Yeah well big and ugly's coming back" Jason replied.

Leopardmon stood up "I see you Digimon Rangers have gotten a bit better!"

"We're always going to stop anyone who threatens Earth and the Digital World" Sally proclaimed.

"The Digital World is a Digimon's job!" Leopardmon proclaimed "Humans have warn out their welcome! **Extinction Wave!**"

This time Leopardmon's attack hits good and true, multiple sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as it forces them to go on the ground rolling backwards.

"See?" Leopardmon demanded "It's okay to protect your world humans! But a Digimon has to protect his or her own world! I'll make sure only one of our worlds exsist."

"You're mad" Kyle proclaimed.

"No, I'm doing this for the benefit of all of us Digimon!" Leopardmon shouted as he charged in.

The Digimon Rangers got up and tried to hold Leopardmon off.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Tai Jr, and Amelia were making some progress. Neither one of the two Digimon Rangers were comfortable in knowing their friends were possibly fighting against Leopardmon.

They were not going to let this evil action slide. They wondered where exactly was this power. They were slightly nervous at this knowing their friends were fighting against the Royal Knight. Tai Jr turned to Amelia and did see that she was feeling better. She looks at him.

"I see you're getting better" He told her.

"Thanks to being in the Digital World" Amelia admitted making a fist "I don't feel so weak anymore...In fact I feel as if I'm nearly at full strength."

"You look like it too" Tai Jr admitted.

"This Digital World is amazing really, to heal injuries quicker than in the real world, I suspect I would've been resting for at least a week."'

"This world is full of surprises" Tai Jr said.

Suddenly they saw Daemon's KnightChessmon they had cornered some new Digimon. He seemed to look like a pirate. In fact he wore pirate clothing even the pirate hat, and pirate cape. Tai Jr and Amelia seemed to have machine parts on him. On one of his hands was a very, VERY sharp Anchor that Tai guessed he could've used it like a sword. In his other hand he had a strange gun which nearly straightened into a sword itself.

The surrounded Digimon looked around "So ya all mindless servants of Daemon dare to challenge the mighty CaptainHookmon! I am an Ultimate Level Digimon My Rage Giga Anchor and Leg Revolver attacks will put a damper in your plans. Come on and try your might against me!"

The KnightChessmon did and charged the Ultimate level Digimon whom spread out his weapons preparing to defend himself "You're mistake!"

Tai Jr turned to Amelia "Feel like your up to a fight?"

"Yes" Amelia said.

Then Tai Jr and the girl brought out their Digivices "Digivices...**Go, Go Digital!**"

There was a glow of yellow light that surrounded both Tai Jr, and Amelia. The two gained their colors, red, and white, they grew their ears, tails, their speciaized crest symbols and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr. declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declared.

The two Digimon Rangers joined the new Digimon who saw them "Ahoy there Digimon Rangers! Fancy in meeting two of you here."

"We can't let Daemon hunt down other good Digimon" Tai Jr said "We're here to help you."

"Appreciate the offer matey!" CaptainHookmon said he looked at the white Digimon Ranger "So lassie? You're here to help me too."

"You bet" Amelia declared.

"Then let's round them up maties!" CaptianHookmon declared.

"You got it!" Tai Jr and Amelia declared.

They charged the KnightChessmon, with the Digimon Rangers Using their Holy Claws and the new Digimon's assistance, they were easily able to repeal their attacks.

"**Lighting Claw!**" Amelia shouted with her claws cracking with electricity she made her way threw their ranks and the KnightChessmon were down in an explosion "That's all in my end!" she shouted.

Tai Jr was able to gather in an enormous sphere of fire "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The attacks hit the KnightChessmon and they fall to the ground defeated.

"My turn" CaptainHookmon shouted using his anchor weapon to slice the KnightChessmon down with ease. He took aim with his leg pointing a gun at the last ten members of them "**Leg Revolver!**"

The attack surprises the KnightChessmon as he shoots them down.

"Wow that was some attack" Tai Jr said he turned to CaptainHookmon "Aren't you a pirate though?"

"Aye! This pirate outfit is only a disguise to fool my enemies Red Digimon Ranger. I'm am nothing but a heroic ship's captain."

For some odd reason even Amelia agreed "Oh come on Tai, he's helped us us defeat the KnightChessmon, had it been a trick he would've nailed us while our backs were turned."

"That I would've lass" CaptainHookmon said patting the girl on her shoulder "But I am also a Vaccine Type Digimon."

Tai Jr blinked CaptainHookmon got them there if he was a Vaccine Type because Vaccine Types were usually not evil. They were mostly like Leomon or even the holy Angemon or AngeWomon, they were mostly good Digimon and with his sense Tai was able to indicate that CaptainHookmon was a Vaccine type.

"So what brings you two Digimon Rangers here?" CaptainHookmon asked.

"Leopardmon" Tai Jr said "He attacked us and defeated us, we were told by Leomon that I needed to go on this quest to gain a new power."

"I see Tai" CaptainHookmon said understandingly.

This overthrew Tai Jr as he stumbled backwards "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, matey" CaptainHookmon spoke "I'm a Digimon that could've been selected as a mentor to you Digimon Rangers by the Sovereigns, however due to Leomon's wisdom they selected him to be your mentor, plus I was a friend to your father Tai Sr."

Tai Jr then hung his head as CaptainHookmon spoke "You nearly have the same voice as your father did when he was your age."

"Then do you know all of us?" Amelia asked.

"Why yes, I do" CaptainHookmon said "You're Amelia."

"That's right" Amelia said.

"Then do you know of this power that Leomon sent me to get to beat Leopardmon?"

"I do" CaptainHookmon said crossing his arms "But you're going to have to find a treasure chest and open it up."

Tai Jr turned to the new Digimon "But we don't have a ship."

"Or the time" Amelia said "Finding a treasure chest without a ship will only cost us more."

"You have a ship" CaptainHookmon said "I have meself a crew...But being heroic and excelling in survival skills, the trip will be risky."

Tai Jr thought about this "Then will you take us there? Besides we can't let Leopardmon win."

"And you won't" CaptainHookmon declares "Follow me lass and matey."

The two Digimon Rangers followed CaptainHookmon onto his ship where he eagerly took them on a voyage on the deep blue sea.

"So...Captain" Amelia said to the Digimon "What makes this so dangerous?"

"This chest has never been opened or found in a long time" CaptainHookmon said "I myself would never go there."

She looks at him as now she knew this area wasn't a good area as CaptainHookmon spoke "Except that you Digimon Rangers need the help. That is what I'm looking at helping you six out."

"We'll find it" Tai Jr said in a confident voice.

The ship would land to an opened area in the Digital World. There a temple was in the distance.

CaptainHookmon pointed to the temple "My expert senses are picking up the treasure chest you are looking for is in there,"

"Doesn't looks so scary" Tai Jr said.

As soon as he took a step out of the ship, and arrow whizzed by but Amelia expertly caught it.

"That's the way of a Samurai" CaptainHookmon spoke amazed at Amelia's reaction he then looked at Tai Jr "The thing that makes the chest harder to find is there are lots of traps...You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"We won't be gone long" Tai Jr said to him and Amelia nodded "Right, we need this new power...Wonder what it is."

"Were going to find out soon enough."

As the two Digimon Rangers were going into the temple, the traps were sprung but each of them turned out to be arrow traps. That was until they were coming closer to the doors and something else decided to try to get them. All the Digimon Rangers heard was something opening and something rolling towards them. They turned to see a giant bolder coming towards them!

"Run!" Tai shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Amelia said as the two tore off.

They made it to the gates where they ran inside it and the rock was then blocking the door way.

"That was close" Tai Jr said.

"I'll say but how do we get out?"

"There must be another way out" Tai Jr admitted but first, let's go find that chest.

As the two Digimon Rangers got to the chest. There was a batch of holy light drifting from the ceiling. As Tai Jr walked over to it, he felt an enormous amount of power. With it and Amelia watching carefully he reaches for the chest and opens it. There was a flash of yellow light and a new item appeared on Tai's fist in a blazing fire right in his hands. He opens his hands up and discovers a small device rectangular device, it was in shape of of the 2nd Generation of Digidesten's D3's.

He turned to Amelia "I got it!"

"Good job!" she shouted.

Tai Jr then turned to his Digivice "Izzy, Leomon, Amelia and I have found it!"

"Good job!" Leomon said "I'll alert CaptainHookmon and tell him he can leave."

"How'd you know he was with us?" Amelia asked.

It was as if the two could see Leomon smile "Why when Izzy was able to eradicate the virus, we were able to contact him and warn him about your approach but everything he said to you was a truth. He was another member of your mentors at first but as he said my wisdom allowed the Sovereigns to pick me instead of him."

"Alright then" Amelia said.

"We're going to teleport you and Tai to the destination the others aren't doing so well."

"Go ahead were ready!" Tai and Amelia shouted.

With this they were on their way to stop Leopardmon once and for all. Back on Earth, Leopardmon had the Digimon Rangers cornered "**Extinction Wave!**"

The attack washes over the Digimon Rangers, Sparks flew as they fell backwards. There were three faint glow of yellow light as Max, Sally, and Kyle changed back into their forms. Only Jason seemed to have survived it.

"Was that the best you got?" Jason demanded.

"So it's Royal Knight to Royal Knight!" Leopardmon demanded "Come on!"

He charged Jason whom stood his ground "I'm not sure you know who you're dealing with, **Icy Breathe!**"

Jason's ice attack hits Leopardmon and sparks fly from him but not before Leopardmon shouts "**Black Aura Blast!**"

The attack hits Jason even when he thought he was going to activate his shield and he did but the huge attack still hits him causing sparks to fly but the main force of the attack was deflected towards Leopardmon. Of the sparks flying it was Jason that was taken down but Leopardmon had been damaged.

"Hugh, Kentarousmon...I'll make you regret this!" Leopardmon declared he raised his sword to destroy Jason but.

"Hey yeah!" two voice sounded which caused Leopardmon to look up "What?"

He was then kicked in the chest by both Amelia and Tai. The two kicks sent Leopardmon backwards rolling onto the ground.

"So the other two have arrived" Leopardmon declared.

"And this time" Tai Jr promised "Things are going to be different."

He turned to Amelia whom nodded "He's all yours."

Leopardmon looked at Tai Jr, "You're only a mere Rookie Level what can you do against me?"

Tai Jr held up his new device "Laugh all you want Leopardmon but it's time for action, **D3 Armor Energize!**"

The new device burst out not only in Holy Light but fire as well. The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

"What the heck?" Jason asked.

"No way! His power has jumped to Mega" Leopardmon declared "Gallantmon! One of the best Royal Knights in the Digital World!"

"That's right" Tai Jr said "Now let's say we get into business!"

"Oh why does two of my fellow members of the Royal Knights, choose humans!"

"Humans and Digimon can work together!" all of the Digimon Rangers cried out together.

This made Tai Jr raise his sword "Come on Leopardmon let me show you the error of your ways!"

"Not unless I get you first!" Leopardmon declared "**Extinction Wave!**"

He unleashed his sword and unleashed the attack but Tai Jr just used his incredible shield to block it for not only himself but for the Digimon Rangers.

"Impossible!" Leopardmon shouted.

He rose his sword but Tai Jr rose his first "Royal Saber!"

He then brought his Saber and strikes Leopardmon first. Sparks flew from Leopardmon and it causes his own sword to be destroyed.

"And now to stop you and your evil plans!" Tai Jr shouted aiming his shield so that the it was pointed over towards Leopardmon "**Shield of the Just!**"

The shield's yellow stars began glowing and when they came to complete the circle the smaller triangle circles on it lit up and sent a huge powerful shield blast at Leopardmon.

"What?" Leopardmon asked "No!"

The attack engulfs Leopardmon and it causes him to not only fly backwards but landing on the ground exploding.

"And that is one Digimon down!" Tai Jr said turning around.

"Good job Tai!" Amelia shouted.

When it became clear Leopardmon wasn't Digivoulving, Tai Jr declared "Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted!"

With this new victory the Digimon Rangers headed off towards the Shiba House.

***End of chapter!**

** Tai Jr's Battleizer is awakened allowing him to become the Royal Knight Gallantmon! With this new power and Jason's own Mega Level Powers, things seem to be on our heroes's side. What will happen next? Find out the answer in the next chapter...Chapter 32: Return of the Dragon Zord!**


	33. Chapter 32: Return of the Dragonzord

Chapter 32: Return of the Dragonzord!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.

It was the night after the Digimon Rangers defeated Leopardmon. The Digimon Rangers felt really good that they had saved the world from a rampaging Royal Knight. They returned to Shiba House where the Samurai Rangers ran out greeting them. Jayden and Emily had indeed noticed Amelia looking completely healed as they stood with their adopted daughter. Even Tommy had been impressed by the Digimon Ranger's actions that saved the Earth.

"You guys did what was needed of you" Jayden pointed out towards the Digimon Rangers "It was what we would've done if we could've been able to fight him off."

"I think with the new power Tai's gotten" Max said looking at Tai "I do believe Daemon has his days numbered."

"Thanks Max" Tai told him "But the new power I have doesn't last forever."

"Agreed" Tommy admitted as Jayden looked at him "I've heard that certain Red Rangers do gain power ups known as Battleizers, they don't exactly last for long but while it's on it is a dangerous weapon against evil."

"That's exactly what happened today thanks to Tai and Amelia's efforts, Leopardmon was defeated."

"You saved the Earth" Jayden said to them he turns to Amelia "And I also see you're back to full power Amelia."

"I am" Amelia said with a smile on her face "The Digital World does indeed have a great healing factor to those like Digimon or us Digimon Rangers. It was almost our entire journey to get Tai's Battelizer that my injuries healed."

"That's good" Jayden told her with Mentor Ji nodding "Yes, you Digimon Rangers saved the world and have made all Power Rangers proud of your efforts."

"Thanks" was the response from the Digimon Rangers.

"Well rest up guys" Tai told his friends "We must know that Daemon will strike the Digital World soon, no telling what he gets."

The Digimon Rangers soon split up to go home. Amelia watched as her boyfriend walks away into the night. She felt excited and completely well now that she had the time to heal in the Digital World.

Amelia turns to her father and mother "I know for a fact Daemon will be defeated."

"That's the spirit!" Mike said to her.

**Power Rangers Samurai Opening theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

In the Dark Ocean Daemon himself had been carefully watching. For the moment he wasn't angry. In fact it was as he predicted one of his foes had been indeed destroyed. It wasn't the Digimon Rangers but it was a Royal Knight. For once he had nothing to lose and Leopardmon DID do something right in weakening the Dark Ocean.

"Octoroo!" Daemon shouted.

"Oh-a-oh? What did I do?" Octoroo asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing but you were right on the issue" Daemon answered looking at the Nighlok "Leopardmon has failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers as we expected."

"Hmm, you're happy tonight boss" Myotismon muttered.

"As I should be" Daemon said "Leopardmon may have failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers which bothers me but hey it wasn't any of my Digimon Warriors. Heck another reason is that Leopardmon severely weakened the Dark Ocean!"

"Oh yes" Cherrymon said "That part is true, a bit more attacks and the Dark Ocean will be so weak that we can escape."

"We are still in a bind though" DeviDayumon spoke.

"That's true" Daemon said but it was then a big shadow appeared "What do you want?"

"Lord Daemon" the shadow replied "I have major big plans that will allow you to escape...In fact I have many plans."

"Such as?" Daemon asked the shadow.

"Myotismon what is Lord Daemon talking to?" Octoroo asked the vampire.

"Oh...Very Powerful ally and one of Myotismon's most strongest of all the Digimon Warriors, Millenniummon."

"I see you still are in your predictament" the Shadow of Millenniummon spoke.

"What is your plan?" Daemon demanded.

"I many parts in my plan" Millenniummon said he turns to Daemon "If I may my Lord, let me take the Digimon Rangers on with my plan."

"Very well Millenniummon...What is your first plan?"

"My AirDramon spies have located an ancient Power Ranger Zord" Millenniummon said "I've already used my powers to send this old Zord to this time frame."

"Oh-a-oh you're sounding like that one Nighlok Megamind" Octoroo pointed out.

"I have a plan which will call this new Zord into action" Millenniummon said.

"Hmm..." Daemon spoke.

"Don't worry My Lord" Millenniummon said "Besides Lord Daemon, when have I out of all your Digimon Warriors failed you?"

"Good point" Daemon said "But how would this ancient Zord bring us the victory?"

"Simple" Millenniummon said "If it doesn't destroy the Digimon Rangers, it will all lead to my master plan. Every win the Digimon Rangers get and every battle they go up against me, will ultimately bring them to their demise."

"I see" Daemon said "And I trust you to win in the end."

"Of course!" the Shadow of Millenniummon spoke "Count on me boss!"

Daemon just looks at Millenniummon then agrees with it nodding his head. Leaving the huge shadow to disappear. The huge shadow turned to his own warriors "Duskmon go to the Earth."

"What for my Lord?" Duskmon demanded.

A gear Digimon appeared next to him as Millenniummon ordered "Take Hagurumon with you, find the ancient zord and place him on the Zord. Not only that but battle the Digimon Rangers till I give you the single...Take KnightChessmon with you."

"Yes sir" Duskmon said bowing.

Millenniummon turns "Let's see what you Digimon Rangers do in this situation."

Duskmon adjusts his blades before leaving the area with determination in his eyes. The defeat of the Digimon Rangers will come swiftly. He makes his way threw the Digital World unseen by all as he traveled into the night with KnightChessmon and the Hagurumon."

On Earth it was a new day. The Digimon Rangers were about to go into training with the Samurai Rangers, and Tommy but it was Izzy that appeared startling the Digimon Rangers even Tai Sr. and Sora had came to see their son and his girlfriend train.

"Izzy?" Tai Sr asked when he saw him "What are you and Tentomon doing here?"

"I came here to brief the Digimon Rangers" Izzy told the older Tai which puzzled him, Tentomon turns towards the Digimon Rangers "Leomon wants to congratulations in defeating Leopardmon, we didn't want to disturb you over your victory over him however over the night while you Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers slept we picked up a rare Digimon signal above Angel Grove City."

"Angel Grove?" Tommy asked Izzy "As in Angel Grove City in California?"

"The same one" Izzy answered.

"Digimon single?" Kyle asked Izzy "Oh man in Angel Grove..."

"Do you know why it was in Angel Grove?" Sally asked.

"That's the thing" Izzy said "As soon as we discovered the single it disappeared!"

"A Digimon single doesn't disappear that quickly or appear that quickly ether" Sora admitted remembering her time in the Digital World when she was younger.

"In theory it shouldn't" Izzy replied "But shortly after that single...A bigger single like a vortex appeared over this city here."

"WHAT?" Sally asked "As in a Digimon single?"

"No" Izzy said he looks up as he asks "TAI?"

This caused both Tai Sr. and Tai Jr to ask "Yes Izzy?"

This caused Izzy to sweat drop with Tentomon looking up at his joking with the smartest Digidesten "Should've seen this one coming Izzy! Both Tais are here."

Izzy turns towards his Digimon then speaks up "Anyway Tai Sr?"

"Yes?" this time the older Tai answered.

"You remember Millenniummon right?" Izzy asked him.

This hit Tai Sr right there "Yes, I do remember him...Man he was another powerful Digimon but unlike Daemon, we defeated him." the older Tai paused "So what are you saying?"

"That the time vortex that we spotted here was exactly from Millenniummon" Izzy responded.

"Oh nuts" Tai Sr said turning to his son "Trust me, Millenniummon is another powerful Digimon. He does have the power to time travel or warp something over to another area."

"Yeah, I seem to remember you, mom, Aunt Kari, and Uncle T.K when they were over warning me about him" Tai Jr said.

Tommy then had the feeling he knew where Izzy was getting at but he needed more information "So...Izzy"

"Yes, Dr. Oliver?" Izzy asks.

Tommy then asks "Could Millenniummon have done that in Angel Grove and sent the huge vortex here?"

"Yes" Izzy said "That's what Leomon and I were thinking."

"More like worried may I add" Tentomon said.

Amelia is quick to realize where Tommy was getting at as Tommy asks Izzy a new question "Well do you know exactly where the location of it was?"

Izzy sighes "Yes, Dr. Oliver...It was over where you as the first Green Ranger, not Samurai Green Ranger but the first ever Green Ranger, summoned your Dragonzord."

"Oh-no" Tommy said.

"What is it father?" Jason asked.

"Darn it, Millenniummon must've found the Dragonzord" Tommy said causing Jason to look at him and the Digidesten to look worried.

"Dragonzord?" Kevin asked Dr. Oliver.

"It was Tommy's first zord" Izzy said "A powerful Dragon type Zord much bigger than your Dragon Folding Zord actually it is as tall as your Samurai Megazord...Not only tall but bigger."

"But what would Millenniummon want from Dragonzord?" Tai Jr asked.

Izzy turns but Tommy answers "The Dragonzord can be used for both good and evil and just like me when I was under Rita's spell, it nearly destroyed Angel Grove."

"And with the city still recovering from Leopardmon" Sora began in a worried voice as Amelia caught on "If the Dragonzord is summoned, it could possibly"

"Finish off what Leopardmon began" Tai Jr and Jason said.

Tommy then remembered something "But you need the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord."

"True" Izzy said "But Millenniummon has usage of other Digimon and-" Izzy turns towards Tentomon whom turns to the six Digimon Rangers "Millenniummon is Lord Daemon's most strongest henchmen."

"WHAT?" Tai Sr and Tai Jr demanded "You mean Millenniummon WORKS for Daemon?"

"Yes" Izzy said he turns to the Digimon Rangers "On doing so, you would think that Myotismon would be his second-in-command but Millenniummon works in secret...And knows about Daemon's plans and almost never fails against an enemy."

"So being his henchmen and working in secret would mean that-" Jason began but Amelia beat him to it "He would have Digimon servants as well!"

"Exactly" Izzy said he turned to the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers, you must find the Dragonzord before whatever Digimon Millenniummon is sending gets the Dragonzord."

The Digimon Rangers nod getting ready to leave towards the ocean as Tommy turns to Izzy "But how would he summon the Dragonzord without the Dragon Dagger?"

"Dr. Oliver" Tai Sr began "If it's one thing I know about Digimon is that you should never underestimate them. In addition in warping in other objects around here to other places, he can possibly go back in time..."

"Allowing him to steel the Dragon Dagger from your Clone" Izzy finished.

"Let's hope for the best" Jayden told Dr. Oliver "They did it before and they'll do it again."

"You're right" Tommy told him giving the Red Samurai Ranger a firm handshake.

The Digimon Rangers were at the beach. The waves looked perfectly harmless but it was then a dark colored warrior appeared.

"Digimon Rangers!" the Dark Figure shouted.

"Who is that?" Amelia asked Tai Jr whom looks at the Digimon "I'm not quite sure."

"You fools" the Digimon declares "I am Duskmon Legendary Warrior of Darkness." The Digimon extends his blades "I'll tear you all to bits!"

"We'll see about that" Tai Jr said he and the Digimon Rangers take out their Digivice Morphers while Jason took out his Royal Digivice "Digivices!" "Royal Digivice..." then all six shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

A burst of white light erupted from the Digimon Rangers's Digivices while a golden light burst from Jason's Royal Digivice. The six Rangers, gained their colors, ears, tails and lastly their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger, Ready..." Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouted.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason shouted.

Duskmon held his ground "Digimon Rangers...It's an honor to meet you all, now it's time for your destruction!"

"Bring it Duskmon!" Tai Jr declared.

"Then I shall" Duskmon declares "But first KnightChessmon come on out!"

KnightChessmon appear as Duskmon announces "Keep the Digimon Rangers busy, I'll check for the Dragon Dagger!"

Duskmon begins to leave but Jason turns towards Tai Jr "I'll let you guys deal with the KnightChessmon, I will not let him get control of the Dragonzord."

"Alright man go for it!" Tai Jr said to him.

The Digimon Rangers turn as the KnigthChessmon charge.

"Come and get us Chess brains" Tai Jr declares as the five Digimon Rangers collide with the KnightChessmon.

Tai Jr slashed out at once and it fell he kicked out at another. It is sent flying onto the ground. "Back for more?" Tai demanded "**Rock Propeller!**"

Tai waves his claws and strikes three KnightChessmon down and they fall with sparks flying then one more came charging in"I see you need to be taught a lesson to **Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai's attack is launched at the lone KnightChessmon hitting it in the face and it collapses after sparks fly from it.

"Whose next?" Tai demanded as he went on to another group of KnightChessmon.

Amelia blocked three KnightChessmon's dart then expertly whirls around like Samurai cutting them down. Sparks flew as the three fall down. More come at her but she expertly holds her ground slashing them. Sparks flew then she came to two more whom charged her yet again "I don't think so brainless Chess brains **Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws cracking with lighting she slashes out at the two KnightChessmon. For a while the KnightChessmon and the White Digimon Ranger seemed to go threw each other. Then sparks flew from the two KnightChessmon as lighting erupted from them causing them to fall defeated.

"And that's how I roll!" Amelia said in a playful tone "Careful...my Claws have a wicked bite."

"I'll say you claws do" Max commented as he slashed a KnightChessmon down with his claw sparks flew from it as it fell. Two more came at him but he jumped over them causing the two to KnightChessmon to slam into each other then Max came down giving them both a kick they stumble. One comes at him but Max takes the dart then slices the KnightChessmon sparks flew from it as it falls defeated. He then hurls the dart at another KnightChessmon it stumbles but continues to attack him or would've "**Blue Blaster!**"

Max unleashes his attack striking the KnightChessmon it stumbles as sparks fly from it falling down.

Sally uses her super speed to her advantage taking the KnightChessmon by surprise. As she went threw the KnigthChessmon's ranks she was using what Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger taught her. When she went threw she slashes out at the KnightChessmon. This seemed to be unseen even to the KnightChessmon that was until she came to the last one as she slashed it. Several sparks from the slashes appeared from the KnightChessmon and they fall down defeated.

"Smooth move Sally!" Amelia complemented "I see Uncle Antonio's training is paying off!"

"You bet!" Sally said she watches as three more KnightChessmon come at her "And now to take these three out **Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack and it washes down upon the KnightChessmon. Sparks are scene from them as they fall.

"Good job Sally" Kyle declares as he slashes down a KnightChessmon "Come on you chess brains!"

This didn't bode well with the KnightChessmon and they came in much more quicker than before. Quickly Kyle goes to work slashing them. He then nailed one with a kick and it stumbles. One tries to sneak up on him but the Green Digimon Ranger grabs onto it's dart then hurls it slashing it with his left claw in the process, sparks fly from it as it still goes flying landing in a tree, getting it's head stuck in the hole in the tree in the process. Two more come at him but Kyle takes aim "You two need to chill out, **Sticky Nets!**"

He completes his attack sending out electrical nets at the KnightChessmon the nets strike them electrocuting them and forcing them to fall on the ground.

"More to go" Kyle said.

"Well let's see what the rest of these KnightChessmon are up to!" Tai Jr declares.

"Right!" was the Digimon Ranger's response.

Jason was giving Duskmon a dangerous chase and the Digimon turns over towards him "So, Crimson Ranger you follow me."

"I do" Jason told him "Now prepare to face off against me!"

Duskmon turns around "Sure, see if you can best me however, I know I'm out classed by level so...I'll just have to give myself more power."

With this Duskmon changed right in front of Jason's eyes his for now had shiny black armor and a scepter instead of his blades "I'm now Rhinimon!"

"I see so you just Digivoulved" Jason says "Well bring it on!"

"I shall!" Rhinimon spoke adjusting his wicked scepter "Now Crimson Ranger, we'll fight!"

"Wouldn't haven't any other way Sir Dark Lancelot!" Jason told him.

"Oh Crimson Ranger, mark my words...You'll pay" Rhinimon shouted and with this he charges the Crimson Ranger.

"That remains to be determined" Jason said as the two clashed claws or scepter.

Jason is able to slash out three times but Rhinimon blocks them but not a kick to his chest. The Digimon stumbles and takes Jason's next slash across his chest. Sparks flew but Rhinimon recovers slashing him across the chest. Sparks flew from Jason and for a while the two seemed to be even. Rhinimon goes forward with another slash but Jason dodges then slices out "**Crimson Claw!**"

"Not this time!" Rhinimon shouted he swings his lance catching Jason right in the claw blocking it. He then flips the Crimson Ranger over but on doing so Jason is able to land a kick to the Digimon's head.. Rhinimon then takes aim with his specter to the air "**Red Cross!**"

He then unleashes a cross from the specter, quickly Jason rolls under the attack then got onto his feet as there was an explosion behind him "**Inferno Frost!**"

The attack strikes Rhinimon but he refuses to fall even as the rest of the Digimon Rangers catch up "That wraps most of the KnightChessmon up" Tai told his friend then he whirled around "What is he?"

"Red Cross!" Rhinimon shouted this time he completes his attack which washes over the Digimon Rangers.

Sparks fly from the Digimon Rangers as they take the attack, Tai, Sally, Kyle, and Max are on all fours while Amelia and Jason charge in.

"It'll take more than that to take us out!" Amelia declares.

"So be it!" Rhinimon told them aiming his specter "Here's an attack which will blow you away! **Darkness Buster!**"

The Scepter burst out with a powerful burst of darkness Jason intercepts it with his golden yellow shield activating it "Back at you ugly!"

Rhinimon then canceled his own attack out with a swipe of his scepter then watches as Amelia and Jason tag team him "**Lighting Claw!**" "**Crimson Claw!**"

Carefully Rhinimon blocks the claws with his scepter then caught both Crimson and White Digimon Rangers across their chests. Sparks flew as Rhinimon continued his onslaught "Let's try this again, **Darkness Buster!**"

Rhinimon attacks this time using his attack in close range that it was a garentee hit. Sparks flew from Jason and Amelia as it blows them backwards, Jason rolls on the ground while Amelia is on all fours.

"You okay?" Tai Jr asks them.

"Yeah we're fine" Amelia said as she and Jason stood up.

Rhinimon watches as Sally tries to fight him off but swings his scepter striking her sparks flew from her causing her to roll backwards.

"Grab him Kyle!" Max shouted as he and the Green Digimon Rangers grabbed onto Rhinimon "I got him! Now what?"

Rhinimon evilly gives the Two Digimon Rangers a nudge to their shoulders in an attempt to make them let go of him it worked as he threw the two with Max shouting as they go flying "I didn't think that part threw!"

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted as she sensed her chance and unleashes her attack but Rhinimon somehow uses his scepter to catch her attack then shouted "Back at you Yellow Ranger!"

He hurled her attack back at her sparks flew as she falls down yet again.

"Alright that's it" Tai Jr declares but this is when Millenniummon decides to turn the tide ordering his henchman "You're doing well Rhinimon! Now Hagurumon has found that ancient Zord...Now Rhinimon summon it!"

"You got it" Rhinimon said as he swings his scepter to make the Digimon Rangers back away from him then he shouted "NOW!"

All the Digimon Rangers heard next was the sound of water erupting then they all turn to see the Dragonzord rising.

"What?" Jason asked "But how?"

The Digimon Rangers watched as the Dragonzord rose it's tail slammed into the building destroying it.

"Now Dragonzord use your missiles!" Rhinimon shouted.

"It won't listen to you!" Jason tells him but and the others get the surprise of their lives when Dragonzord obeyed gathering in missiles in it's finger tips then it fired the missiles at the Digimon Rangers striking them. Sparks flew from the six as they fall backwards with Amelia standing on all fours.

"Man" Tai Jr said "Whatever happened to the Dragon Dagger!"

"Rangers...You forgot someone" Rhinimon shouted "**Darkness Buster!**"

Rhinimon's attacks strikes the Digimon Rangers causing everyone even Amelia to fall on the ground.

"Face it Rangers" Rhinimon said enjoying that the Dragonzord was now destroying the city "You're in a bind."

"**Icy Breathe!**" Jason shouted and he took Rhinimon by surprise sparks fly from the evil Digimon causing him to stumble as he and Rhinimon collided claws or scepter "I'll take Rhinimon on, you guys go and try to find out how Dragonzord is on the rampage!"

"You got it Jason!" Tai Jr told him and the Digimon Rangers pulled out their Digivice Morphers "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With a mighty flash the Evoultion Digizords were up and were making quick progress towards the Dragonzord.

"Alright Digimon Rangers, remember this is an old Zord, so let's try not to damage it that much till we find what's wrong with it" Tai Jr said.

"Right" Amelia said "Something is way strange if it didn't need to be summoned by this Dragon Dagger."

The Dragonzord looks at the advancing new Zords and gives out it's famous mechanized roar then gain in more missiles in it's finger tips. It then fired at the advancing Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew as the missiles hit them.

"Hey!" Max shouted as sparks flew from his cockpit "I know we have to take it easy and slow against the Dragonzord but what's stopping it from trying to destroy us?"

"Keep it together Max" Kyle told him "Those missiles were just the beginning."

"Sally see anything?" Tai asked the Yellow Digimon Ranger.

"Not yet!" Sally reported "Perhaps we can find out if we can stall it a bit."

"Right" Tai Jr said.

He pressed on and the Growlmon Evoultion Digizord made it's way toward Dragonzord. The powerful ancient Zord accepted the challenge. Both Growlmon Evolution Digizord and Dragonzord swung their claws or hands. They blocked each other then continued on with another slice. Then the Growlmon Evolution Digizord accidentally strikes the Dragonzord's chest, sparks flew from it as it stumbles.

"Oops! That wasn't what I meant to do" Tai Jr muttered.

The Dragonzord then gave out another roar then whipped out it's tail catching the Growlmon Evolution Digizord across it's own chest. Sparks flew from it as it stumbles backwards. The Dragonzord then gains in more Missiles firing them. They connect on Tai's Zord and sparks fly but he doesn't fall.

"Hey!" Tai Jr said "This is a lot harder than it looks!"

He continued on and the Dragonzord accepted the charge again this time Tai was able to to strike it across the chest the Dragonzord retaliates even when sparks flew from it. Tai is ready then parries the blow but not before another punch from Dragonzord connects to the Growlmon Evoution Digizord's shoulder. Sparks flew from Tai's zord causing it to stumble.

"Let's back Tai up guys!" Amelia suggested.

"Right!" Max said "We can't hurt it that much or it risks being destroyed but we have to back Tai up! Come on **Howling Blaster!**"

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Sally said.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" Amelia shouted.

The three attacks strike the Dragonzord causing sparks to fly. It stumbles allowing Kyle to swoop in "**Spiking Strike!**"

The Green Ranger's Evolution Digizord extends it's purple spike striking the Dragonzord in it's chest. Sparks flew as it stumbles but it refuses to fall. It roars out gaining in more missiles then fired them hitting the Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew from the five Zords.

It was then out of the shower of Sparks Tai saw the problem the gear Hagurumon whom was carefully hidden near the Dragonzord's chest "Hey guys I found the problem!"

"Yeah now I see it" Amelia said "But what is that?"

"Hagurumon" Tai Jr said "Of course it can control anything mechanical."

"Then let's remove him from the Dragonzord" Kyle suggested.

"Right!" Tai Jr said "Digimon Rangers, it's time to D.N.A Digivoulve!"

"Right!" Amelia and Sally shouted.

"With you!" Kyle and Max announced.

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Dragonzord looks at the new Megazord but as it had always done with other Power Rangers Zords while evil it continued it's attack by gaining in missiles in it's fingers then firing. This time the missiles missed the Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord.

"How do we get Hagurumon?" Sally asked as they got closer to the Dragonzord.

"Perhaps by slicing him?" Max suggested "But aim for it."

The Digimon Megazord walks over towards the Dragonzord then preforms a mighty slash with it's claws towards the Dragonzord's chest. The slash connects sparks flew from the Dragonzord. The powerful slash makes the Dragonzord stumble nearly falling but it recovers.

"Did we get him?" Kyle asked.

They got their answer when the Dragonzord punches the Digimon Megazord sparks flew from it.

"Looks like we didn't" Tai Jr said.

The Digimon Rangers watch as the Dragonzord's center piece starts to go on and off then they heard the Dragonzord's tail tip begin the drill "Watch out for that Tail Tai!" Amelia shouted.

"Got it" Tai Jr said as he and the other Digimon Rangers lift up the Digimon Megazord's claws catching the drill tip or preventing it from colliding with them sparks were seen coming from the Megazord's claws but the tail held.

"We've got to break this lock" Tai Jr said he turns to Sally "Think you can break us out of it?"

"Right!" Sally declares "**Dragon Wheel!**"

The Digimon Megazord preforms the Dragon Wheel attack striking the Dragonzord. Mulitiple Sparks flew as it stumbles and Hagurumon is more visible.

"I got it!" Kyle said to Tai "Now we just have to hit Hagurumon while he's completely visible that way we can protect the Dragonzord from any more damage!"

Tai then understood he turned to Amelia "Amelia this is your call!"

"You got it!" Amelia said and with her hand movements a light arrow is scene being fetched to the Digimon Megazord's fist "Say goodbye to your controller Dragonzord! Time to free you from him! **Celestial Arrow!**"

The arrow flies good and true and Hagurumon lets out as it hits "Uh-oh!"

The light arrow causes Hagurumon to fall out of the Dragonzord and onto the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. Without it's controller the Dragonzord gives out one last roar before falling onto the ground.

"Nice one!" Tai Jr said.

They look down to see Jason battling against Rhinimon to actual success. Jason kicks out at Rhinimon and he backs away but not before charging in "Why you Royal Knight!"

"Bad idea!" Jason declares "**Icy Breathe!**"

The powerful Ice attack whrils around him and Rhinimon. Sparks fly from Rhinimon as the attack strikes him over and over again stopping him then Jason saw the Dragon Dagger in Rhinimon's hands "Time for the Dragonzord to get back onto it's feet!"

"Oh-no you don't!" Jason declares with Rhinimon looking worried "What?"

Jason jumps up "**Crimson Claw!**"

He comes onto Rhinimon swinging both claws the first claw strikes causing sparks to fly from Rhinimon then the second connects with more sparks flying from him it forced Rhinimon to drop the Dragon Dagger onto the ground and for him to be rolling onto the ground. Jason picks up the Dragon Dagger "Looks like it's game over for you Rhinimon" Jason tells him.

"Darn it" Rhinimon snaps "You Digimon Rangers won this battle, but Millenniummon has more in store for you...I'll be expecting to meet you Digimon Rangers again!"

With this Rhinimon vanishes as Tai declares from the Digimon Megazord "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted."

They soon joined Jason as he held the Dragon Dagger "So this is the ancient weapon my father has" Jason said to them "It looks cool."

"Well then Jason" Sally says to him "Why don't you see if you can return the Dragonzord back to the sea?"

"Be glad too!" Jason said to her then he brought up the Dragon Dagger towards his mouth then played the exact same tone his father played to get the Dragonzord out and ready into combat three times. Three times was all it took for the Dragonzord to get back onto it's feet then walk into the ocean walking deeper and deeper into it.

"It works!" Amelia shouted happily.

"Man that Dragonzord really knows what do when it's evil" Tai tells Jason "We held together but man Hagurumon was controlling it."

"Well at least now we got a new Zord to try to help us out against Daemon" Jason said.

"Possibly" Amelia said "That you can summon."

With this the Digimon Rangers headed back to the Shiba House where Izzy, Tentomon and Tommy greeted them.

"So" Tommy told his son "I heard the Dragonzord returned."

"Did Millenniummon play it?" Tentomon asked.

"No" Kyle answered "Somehow Millenniummon gave Dragonzord a Hagurumon."

"Oh-man" Izzy sighed "That gear Digimon can control anything mechanical...Should've guessed Millenniummon would do it."

"But we've freed the Dragonzord" Tai Jr told him then he turned to Jason "Go Jason, show Doctor Oliver what you got."

Jason nods and holds out the Dragon Dagger.

"It's the Dragon Dagger" Tommy said looking at it "Just like me my son, you have the weapon that summons it."

"I do" Jason said he turns to Izzy "But even Dragonzord won't be a match to Daemon's forces...At least not a Mega Level."

"You leave that to CaptainHookmon and me" Izzy said "CaptainHookmon is an expert in ocean mechanical objects, we could make Dragonzord be able to handle a Mega Level attack without being destroyed."

"Thanks Izzy" Jason said.

The Digidesten left "Digimon Rangers...Be alert...This was just one battle with Millenniummon clearly he's studying your power and is preparing for his true plan."

"No problem Izzy" was the response Izzy and Tentomon left to go into the Digital World.

While the Digimon Rangers watched him, they were unaware they were being watched by Millenniummon.

"It won't be long Digimon Rangers" Millenniummon promised laughing at what he was up to "Once I warp you back in time...My master plan will make you stay in that time frame until you find what is keeping you there."

While he was speaking Millenniummon was uploading a certain virus into the computer's system then he spoke to the virus "Make sure you take effect immediately after they are successfully transported back in time."

"Right!" came the virus's voice.

Millenniummon turns "You better be prepared to face off against me Digimon Rangers!" he then begins laughing evilly expecting himself to succeed in his master plan.

**End of chapter**

**This new chapter is over! What is Millenniummon's plan and will the Digimon Rangers be able to defeat him? Find out in an upcoming new Arch in the Power Rangers Digimon story...Chapter 33: Trapped in Time P1.**


	34. Chapter 33: Trapped in Time P1

Chapter 33: Trapped in Time P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

In the Digital World on an ocean, Izzy and Tentomon were still working in upgrading the Dragonzord so that it could take hits from Digimon including Mega Level Digimon. Work was slow but there was indeed progress. Right now Tentomon was doing a scan on the mechanical ancient Zord just checking to see it's damage. Even though the Digimon Rangers tried their best not to damage the Zord, it still took powerful attacks from the stronger Evolution Digizords and even the Digimon Megazord which was the strongest standard Megazord.

"How does it go Tentomon?" Izzy asked as the insect Digimon flew down towards him then after asked the question answered "It isn't completely damaged, I'd say a few areas are damaged, mostly the chest area but other than that not a ton of damage."

"That's good" Izzy said "The damage to it is minimal but it will take some more time for us to repair it then upgrading it."

CaptainHookmon appeared on the bridge "Ahoy there matey, anything I could do to lend a hand?"

Izzy turns to CaptainHookmon nodding "Yeah, you're help is appreciated after all you are the expert on water based Digimon and mechanical beings like the Dragonzord here."

CaptainHookmon looks at the Dragonzord as Izzy told him the detailed damage "That's good the Digimon Rangers really know when to make sure an ancient Zord survives. I agree with you matey, it's damage is minimum."

"They might not be able to get Dragonzord to use it in battle tonight" Izzy admitted.

"But they will sometime soon" CaptainHookmon said with Izzy nodding "Well let's get started on repairing this thing."

"Let's" Tentomon said as the three went to work with CaptainHookmon beginning to help check the Dragonzord then begin to help repair the Dragonzord's damage.

This left Leomon inside the Digimon Ranger Commander Center watching over the Digital World and Earth. Leomon watches as the three work on the Dragonzord. He placed a paw over his head smiling. The Digimon Rangers did need a surprise and Izzy with CaptainHookmon's help would provide the answer.

He turns his head as he felt something very wrong. He just couldn't shrug of the feeling something wasn't right. Millenniummon was sending cheep attacks on Earth and it bothered him, even though the Digimon Rangers won every battle the evil Digimon sent out. It still just didn't feel right, it was like Millenniummon wanted them to win...But for what reason?

Remembering this Leomon crossed his arms even as he witnessed yet another attack beginning, this time completely Giant Moogers, Giant Spitfires, and even Giant KnightChessmon.

"Another attack begins" Leomon muttered as he saw regular Moogers come out of Gaps...Still knowing that something wasn't right.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

On Earth the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers made another joint effort appearance. They got to the location quickly and stopped at the scene. Giant Moogers, Spitfires and even Giant KnightChessmon were attacking buildings.

"Whoa!" Max shouted "I didn't know KnightChessmon could become giant."

"There is always a first time for everything" Kyle admitted.

"Guys that's not our only problem" Sally said she pointed in front of the group of twelve "Look!"

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Ranger look a head to see a huge group of Moogers. The Red Samurai Ranger took action "Tai, the Samurai Rangers and I will deal with this group of Moogers, you and the Digimon Rangers take care of the giant ones!"

"Got it!" Tai Jr said "Come on Digimon Rangers!"

"Right!" was the reply the Digimon Rangers held up their Digivice Morphers ""We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With a mighty flash the Evoultion Digizords were up and charging towards the huge monsters.

The Spitfires attacked first breathing out their fire balls. The Fireballs somehow missed the Evolution Digizords. Sparks flew from around the Zords as Tai spoke " Digimon Rangers, it's time to D.N.A Digivoulve!"

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

Jason watches as the Digimon Megazord appears "Alright then, it's time call on you old buddy, Kentarousmon Zord descend!"

When he spoke these words Jason's golden yellow shield glew then shot out heaven's light. With this Kentarousmon Zord flew from holy light skies and landed on the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

"Now let's get to business guys!" Jason suggested.

"Right!" Tai Jr shouted.

The Digimon Rangers in the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord charged the Giant Moogers which came at them first.

"Hey, here comes those giant fish faces" Amelia said.

"Well then let's cut them down!" Tai Jr said.

The Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord went right to work ether slashing with claw or catching the weapons then punching them down. Ether way sparks flew from the Giant Moogers. Ten fell destroyed but more came towards them.

"Back down!" Jason "**Icy Breathe!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord unleashes it's strongest attack freezing the Giant Mooger's solid and they burst into millions of pieces and sparks.

"Nice one Jason!" Tai shouted.

"Incoming!" Amelia warned.

Sadly her warning came too late, the Spitfires used fireballs at the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord but the Kentarousmon Zord was able to use it's shield to negate the attack but sparks did fly from the shield.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah" Tai Jr said "Were fine!"

The Spitfires took aim and fired again. Once more sparsk flew from the Digimon Megazord but Kentarousmon's shield was destroyed. Then some of the Giant Moogers came in with their weapons jabbing the Kentarousmon Zord and the Digimon Megazord's joints with their weapons. Sparks flew the from the two Zords.

"Their Jamming our controls!" Kyle reported.

"Same here guys!" Jason said "I can't move my Zord's shield!"

The Spitfires took aim breathing out more fire balls. This time both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord were hit. Sparks flew from both Zords. Then the KnightChessmon threw their darts "**Knight Lancer!**" they shouted.

The darts were supposed to be used in close combat with this move but throwing them worked just as well. More sparks flew.

"We've got to break free!" Max shouted "And find a way to reflect the attacks back!"

"Sally this is your call!" Tai shouted.

"Alright!" Sally shouted activating her Crest symbol "Starmon Zord we need your help!"

With this said the Starmon Zord appears and Sally appears in her new Zord as she makes it turn to the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord "Here let me give you a hand **Ring Laser!**"

The Starmon Zord uses it's knuckles to send lasers at the Giant Moogers that were jamming the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord's arms and legs. Sparks flew and they fell destroyed. Sally makes the Starmon Zord turn just in time to see three KnightChessmon come at it "Not this Zord!" she then presses a button "**Star Uppercut!**"

The Starmon Zord dodges the darts the three KnightChessmon tried to use on her then rewards each of them with an upper cut. Sparks flew and the three fall. Then Sally pressed onwards rubbing her hands "Alright Starmon, We've did some damage but now for real power, let's combine with the Digimon Megazord! D.N.A Combine!"

A White Digi-Egg appeared over the Digimon Megazord as another change began. Starmon's arms and legs folded inward forming a perfect star. Then the star's edges split becoming shiny white armor on the Digimon Megazord's legs and arms. The last fifth star edge split into two part becoming attached to Guilmon's chest providing what appeared to be a bullet proof vest. Starmon's own fist replaced the Stingmon's fist. When the Digi-Egg Hatched the Digimon Rangers announced "**Enforcer Megazord!**"

For a while the Samurai Rangers saw the Enforcer Megazord. Mike was the first to complement "Now that's a Cop like Megazord! Get them guys!"

The Samurai Rangers then continue fighting the Moogers.

Now with the Digimon Megazord as the Enforcer Megazord and the Kentarousmon ready to fight again the fight commences and once more ten Moogers were ether slashed down with the Enforcer Megazord's claws or punched down by the Kentarousmon Zord. Now the Spitfires took action again and so did the rest of the KnightChessmon the Spitfires attacked spitting out fireballs while the KnightChessmon attacked throwing their darts shouting "**Knight Lancer!**"

The Enforcer Megazord just walks up towards the attack and it's armor deflects all of the attacks back at the Spitfires and KnightChessmon. Some of the KnightChessmon saw the attacks going back towards the Spitfires and took the attacks for the Spitfires and they fall destroyed in an explosion exactly like the Moogers.

"You guys have had it!" Sally demands "Come on guys let's end this battle!"

"You got it! lead the way Sally!" Tai Jr ordered.

"Why thank you Tai!" Sally shouted she raises her hands to the air and was followed by the rest of the Digimon Rangers inside the Enforcer Megazord. Then she shouted the attack "**Meteor Shower!**"

The Enforcer Megazord raises it's hands to the skies and Meteors start to circle the air. The Meteors came down on the rest of the Giant Mooger's, KnightChessmon and the Spitfires striking them threw their heads. Once then the Giant Moogers, KnightChessmon and the Spitfires fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks with Tai Jr noticing the Samurai Rangers wrapped the battle beneath them up "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted."

The Digimon Rangers joined the Samurai Rangers. The Gold Samurai Ranger approached "Nice work! So that's what the Enforcer Megazord formation of the Digimon Megazord looked like, Fantastico!"

Jayden paused for a minute "That was like the fourth attack this week."

"Yeah" Emily added on "I mean if this Millenniummon is smart why is he just sending foot soldiers?"

"Good questions mom" Amelia admitted "But we're prepared for anything."

The Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers headed back unaware they were being watched by both Daemon and Millenniummon.

"Millenniummon!" Daemon shouted to the shadowy figure of his best henchmen. The Shadow figure seems to respond "Yes?"

"You said you would have the Digimon Rangers defeated by now but now you've had five defeats!" Daemon shouted.

Millenniummon holds his shadow hands "True, I've been defeated five times but each defeat draws them closer to my master plan."

"But you lost the Dragonzord!" Myotismon demanded.

"True, but that Zord was the first in my master plan" Millenniummon said he then looks at Daemon "My Lord, trust me, even though we've suffered defeat multiple times, but that is what I want them to, so that they can get cocky and think oh it's not Millenniummon some big old wantabee. Because I shall now make my true appearance. Trust me my lord."

Daemon paused "Well alright, just still don't understand what your plan is."

"Trust me, it's a good one, and I'll come back when I've succeeded in my plan" Millenniummon said.

"YOU HAD BETTER!" Daemon ordered.

"I will succeed Lord Daemon, when have you ever known me to fail you?"

"Many years ago with the first Digidesten" Daemon answered.

"Hey that was the only time, this time I won't fail" Millenniummon said "Myotismon's failed three times at least."

"HEY!" Myotismon said "I was the FIRST TO GO INTO THE HUMAN WORLD! THAT COUNT'S DOESN'T IT?"

"Enough!" Daemon orders "If it is one thing I won't tolerate it's this bickering between you two!"

"Sorry Lord Daemon" Both Myotismon and Millenniummon said.

"In time you two may fight but not while MY goal is to get out of this Dark Ocean!" Daemon roared "Perhaps I'll feel better talking to Octoroo and Cherrymon, those old geezers" the Demon Lord pauses "Get to work then Millenniummmon!"

"As you wish Lord Daemon" Millenniummon said "The Digimon Rangers will suffer their First, last and only defeat! Trust me my Lord they are finished!"

Daemon just nods and lets the shadow retreat. In Millenniummon's area, the Digimon turns to Duskmon "It is time for the last phase of our plan, once more I want you to battle the Digimon Rangers for a good while."

"Of course my Lord" Duskmon said and Millenniummon smiles evilly "This time I want you to let them purposely beat you up."

Duskmon just looks at the Digimon "What? You want me to lose?"

"Yes, but make it convincing, as it'll continue to go towards my my Master Plan to let them have their guard down, now once more I shall give you the single to retreat, then...I'll show up and complete my master plan."

"At once Commander Millenniummon" Duskmon said.

Duskmon leaves to do what he was ordered. Millenniummon grins oh yes, the Digimon Rangers in his mind were certainly finished. No other good person except for the Digidesten years ago had ever defeated him. He quickly makes a bit of adjustments just in case he wasn't totally prepared to engage the Digimon Rangers.

Meanwhile Mentor Jii was having a quick meeting with both Ranger teams. They had just came into the door when the old man called them into the room.

"So, are we really dealing with Millenniummon?" He asked Tai Jr.

Tai Jr actually shrugged "Well, with what easy battles we had been up against, it does bring up the possibility of some Digimon posing as him, but...We still have to expect that it possibly could be Millenniummon."

"But if it was him" Jason began "Why would he be sending attacks that are easily adverted?"

"Yeah" Kevin admitted placing his hand underneath his chin he turns to Kyle "You've got to admit, that even we Samurai Rangers could win against these plans."

"Yeah," Kyle admitted "But why would an evil Digimon servant of Daemon you know send weak attacks?"

"More importantly why is Daemon allowing it?" Max asked.

"Both are good questions" Mentor Jii admitted.

Amelia thought hard as she had Tai holding her right hand. She paused before speaking "But I have been recently feeling uneasy about this, sure we've won these battles...But I just have a really bad feeling."

Tai looks at her with surprise if Amelia felt uneasy it couldn't be a good thing. He had gotten used to her feelings and even learned from them. He supposed it was that her Crest symbol when morphed was light and his Aunt Kari had the same Crest. Both were said to have been able to get good and even bad feeling if something like this happened "I'm sure we'll be handle anything Millenniummon if he is ordering these attacks, then we'll stop him!"

Amelia just gives Tai a smile as she feels him place an arm on her shoulder and then begins to rub her shoulders causing her to let out a purr before speaking out playfully "Let's hope you're right on that Tai..."

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off disturbing the moment not only Tai and Amelia had but the rest of the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers. They watch as Mentor Jii activates the map "It's in the city again! This time looked like a very powerful Digimon single."

Tai Jr turns to Jayden "We got this!"

"Go ahead Tai" Jayden said.

Tai Jr turns to the other Digimon Rangers "Alright guys we've got work to do!"

He leads the team as they race out of the house. They get towards the area where the special barrier was. As they get to the area, Tai Jr and the rest of the Digimon Rangers shouts "Digivices..." with Jason shouting "Royal Digivice!" then the six shout "**Go, Go Digital!**"

As the six ran past the barrier, one-by-one they gained their colors, Red, White, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Crimson. They also gained their ears, tails, and claws. Then one by one called out their names "Red Guilmon Ranger Ready!" "White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" "Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" "Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" "Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" "Crimson Ranger, Ready!"

They got to the city where they saw Duskmon having fun terrorizing humans.

"That's right humans run for your lives! You're fear will lower the Dark Ocean!"

"Not if we can help it!" Tai Jr shouted.

Duskmon turns towards the Digimon Rangers "Ah the Digimon Rangers!"

"This time you're not going to escape!" Amelia and Jason told him.

"Oh come on Digimon Rangers," Duskmon said "I'll destroy you all!"

"Let's see if you can back that up!" Max demanded.

"You'll see I can handle you even in this form!" Duskmon said.

"I doubt it ugly" Jason told him "Because you had to Digivoulve to have a chance against me."

Duskmon opened his hands then spoke "I'll show you all with this **Deadly Gaze!**"

He unleashes a powerful blow out of his hands and out of his eyes. The five Digimon Rangers were struck by the blast sparks flew but Jason was able to deflect the attack "Nice try! Ugly!"

Duskmon calls up his blades as the Crimson Ranger come down on him with his claws. The two clash which takes Jason by surprise as Duskmon was able to stop his claws.

"What?" Jason demanded.

Duskmon tries to nail him the chest but Jason blocks it "You left yourself open!"

"Wha?" Duskmon demanded then he took a kick from Jason which causes the Digimon to back away.

He then watches as both Amelia and Tai Jr jump into the air shouting "**Lighting Claw!**" "**Rock Propeller!**"

Duskmon is still recovering from Tai's kick that he takes the two attacks. Multiple sparks flew as the Digimon Warrior of Darkness sending him to the ground rolling on it "Not bad" he admitted as he got to his knees then somehow timed it perfectly he watched as Sally came down upon him using her speed but he quickly uses his wrist blades to strike her across her chest. Sparks flew from her as she still tried to fight him he then kicks her causing her to move backwards. She jumps into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack at him and it rains down on him like rain. He didn't even move deliberately taking the damage, many sparks flew from him as he was struck by the attack he stumbles even punching Sally in the head. She falls to the ground dazed then speaking "My head!"

"And now to end one's life!" Duskmon shouted.

Sally gets out of her daze and protects herself from Duskmon's blades blocking his blades but this let him nail her in close combat with "**Deadly Gaze!**"

His attack has no choice but to hit. Sparks flew as she is flown backwards into Amelia, Tai and Jason. The four fall backwards.

"You okay Sally?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I got nailed in the head but thanks to my helmet I believe I'm alright!" she spoke.

Kyle and Max looked at them trying to help them up with Max speaking for the two "Kyle and I will give you guys back up!"

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

They unleash their attacks which Duskmon cuts them down then advances on the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers "It'll take more than that!"

"Get ready here he comes!" Max shouted in alarm as Duskmon charges them he then positions his blades "Now take this **Lunar Plasma!**"

He makes a red moon with the blades then charged them slashing at them. Just like DeviDayumon's Darkness Kunai Slash he seemed to go right threw the two Digimon Rangers without seeming to damage them. When he was clear then the attack worked. Multiple sparks flew from the two Digimon Rangers as the two fall.

"See?" Duskmon brags "I don't even need to Digivoulve to defeat you Digimon Rangers!"

"Sounds like your getting cocky!" Jason shouted as Duskmon hears him "What?"

He watches as Jason, Amelia and Tai Jr come down upon him shouting their claw names "**Rock Propeller!**" "**Lighting Claw!**" "**Crimson Claw!**"

The three attacks purposely hits Duskmon causing sparks to fly and for him to go on the ground.

By this time the Digimon Rangers regrouped with Tai shouting "Time to put you on Ice, it's time for the **Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon appears over the five Digimon Rangers as Tai spoke out "Any last words Duskmon?"

This is when Millenniummon decided to show up out of the blue startling the Digimon Rangers "Whoa!" was the response with Amelia asking as she and the rest made the Digimon out he seemed to be a black version of Kimeramon but with one huge cannon on it's back "Who is that?"

"I don't believe my eyes, but that's Millenniummon!" Tai Jr shouted.

Millenniummon looks down at the Digimon Rangers "So you're the ones that are giving Lord Daemon trouble, but now, you're about to find yourselves in even bigger trouble!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"I'd love to see you try to defeat me!" Millenniummon shouted.

"Then you're in for one heck of a surprise!" Max shouted.

"He's right!" Tai Jr demanded.

They were about to get to their Digivice Morphers when Millenniummon strikes out first "Then let me show you my true power!"

With this Millenniummon fired his cannon at the Digimon Rangers. The Cannon attack strikes all of the Digimon Rangers including Jason. Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as they fell back.

Millenniummon just laughs then looks at Duskmon "I'll handle it from here!"

Duskmon nods "As you wish Commander Millenniummon!"

Duskmon vanishes leaving Millenniummon with the Digimon Rangers "So now don't you see it's pointless to resist me!"

"We'll still try" Tai Jr shouted "Alright guys let's do it! We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the five Evolution Digizords appears and the Digimon Rangers are in their Zords.

"Now Rangers, it's time to D.N.A Combine!"

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"Alright then" Jason said "It's time Kentarousmon Zord descend!"

When he spoke these words Jason's golden yellow shield glew then shot out heaven's light. With this Kentarousmon Zord flew from holy light skies and landed on the ground with Jason in it's cockpit.

Millenniummon just laughed "Ha, you Digimon Rangers have exactly fallen into my trap! I am Millenniummon, I am unbeatable well next to Lord Daemon that is!"

"Well we will just make you beatable" Tai Jr said "Right guys?"

"Right!" was the response.

Max even went a bit further to encourage the both of them even speaking up towards Millenniummon "If you were unbeatable then the Digidesten would never had beaten you! If they can beat you we can as well!"

Millenniummon grins "That's right Rangers...Get cocky! It'll be your downfall!"

"Enough of your talk!" Jason shouted "Take a frosty **Icy Breathe!**"

Millenniummon just stands there taking the attack appealingly unharmed even with Sparks flying from it.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"Was that all you had?" Millenniummon demanded.

"No!" Tai Jr said "Let's hit him with Fox Tail Inferno!"

Sally nods "Right **Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord spreads it's tails then shot the attack at Millenniummon whom takes the damage "It'll take more than that to hurt me! Much!" Millenniummon said as sparks flew from him just like Icy Breathe.

"That didn't work!" Max shouted.

"Not very successfully" Kyle said.

Tai got another idea "Jason how about a double team?"

"Good idea!" Jason said "Right with you!"

Amelia nods her head "Get him Tai!"

"Alright let's try our Dragon Wheel then!" Tai Jr suggested.

The Digimon Megazord preforms the attack but Millenniummon uses a claw stopping the Megazord grabbing it by the chest. Sparks flew from both but the Digimon Megazord more. Then Millenniummon threw the Digimon Megazord on a collision course with Jason's Kentarousmon Zord. The attack takes them down.

Millenniummon then takes the opportunity to attack the Digimon Rangers with his cannon "Now from Machinedramon **Ginga Cannon!**"

The cannon attack hits both the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord while they were down. Sparks flew from the two Zords including inside the cockpits. Jason was able to get the Kentarousmon Zord on it's feet then help the Digimon Megazord up.

"Thanks Jason!" Tai Jr said.

"No problem!" Jason said giving Tai Jr a thumbs up.

Millenniummon watches as the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord come at him "Back for some more, how foolish! Now for a **Heat Vapor!**"

Millenniummon's cannon filled up and fired a heat blast at the oncoming robots. The attack hits both causing sparks to fly and for both Zords to nearly take a tumble but they regained their posture only by a miracle as the five Digimon Rangers and Jason struggled to regain it.

"That was close" Amelia said.

"We were able to get the Megazord stabolized!" Tai Jr said.

"Man this Millenniummon doesn't mess around" Max muttered.

"You're telling me" Kyle said "You know guys perhaps it would be time to try Royal Knight Megazord transformation."

"Sounds like a good plan" Jason said.

"Too bad I won't let you attempt it!" Millenniummon spoke "You forgot Rangers, I am a Digimon that has time traveling powers, now you will witness it! Now witness to blow you away **Ginga Cannon!**"

He fired another Ginga Cannon attack at the Digimon Megazord and another one at Kentarousmon Zord. The attacks hit both Zords off guard causing multiple sparks to fly from the two huge robots, they began falling to the ground with Millenniummon grinning then aimed the cannon on the ground "Now Rangers, it's time to face my one true attack! **Ultimate Fusion!**"

The Digimon Rangers were unable to regain their control of both Zords and they fell towards what appeared to be a multi colored vortex. The Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord fell threw the vortex with sparks still flying. Then as the Zords fell into it another vortex opened causing the Digimon Rangers to fall out of the Digimon Megazord, Max and Kyle first, Amelia, and Sally next and Tai out last. Then Jason came flying out afterwards they fell to the ground. As Jason came out the Digimon Rangers demorphed from the fall and then turned to see the vortex that they had just fell into, they saw Millenniummon's face "Ha, ha, ha! The plan worked perfectly! Now Digimon Rangers may you be trapped there forever!"

The vortex begins to close leaving the Digimon Rangers to watch worried as it completely vanished.

"Great now where are we?" Tai Jr asked.

Amelia had the answer "Uh guys..."

"Yes?" Tai Jr asked then he and the other Digimon Rangers cast their gaze at a sign which read _**Welcome to Angel Grove California. 1995**_

Jason then spoke "I don't believe it, Millenniummon sent us back to time, where the First Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers live."

The Digimon Rangers looked around nervously... To BE CONTINUED.

**End of chapter! The next chapter in Power Rangers Digimon is done. Our heroes are back in time from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.. Can our heroes adjust to area and how does Millenniummon plan on keeping the Digimon Rangers there? Find out next on Power Rangers Digimon.**


	35. Chapter 34: Trapped in Time P2

Chapter 34: Trapped in Time P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time on Power Rangers, Digimon, the Digimon Rangers were dealing with lesser attacks that Millenniummon was sending against them. After the fifth time of losing another battle against the Digimon Rangers, Millenniummon springs his full plan into action. Using his henchman Duskmon to lure the Digimon Rangers into battle, Millenniummon springs his trap taking the Digimon Rangers by surprise. Despite their best efforts with their Zords even they couldn't do anything against Millenniummon whom has now transported them back threw time. _

The six Digimon Rangers were shocked. Just moments ago they had fallen threw one of Milllenniummon's time vortex which closed. They knew Millenniummon could send things back in time but never thought he'd be able to send them back this far back in time. Certainly not back in Angel Grove City 1995. Amelia looked around noticing they had landed in a sandy beach area. She looked at Tai Jr whom was dialing into the Digimon Ranger HQ "Leomon...Leomon do you read me?"

There was now reply only static and Kyle confirmed this "Uh, Tai, nothing but static here."

Tai Jr just looks at Kyle and replies to him in a sarcastic tone "Yeah, right, I haven't noticed."

"Ether that" Kyle told him "Or Millenniummon found a way to disrupt our communications with Leomon."

"We'll have to be on our toes guys" Tai Jr said.

Amelia looks at the sky "Could this be what I've been feeling?"

Sally looks at the blond haired girl "This possibly could be what you've been feeling. After all you've had samurai training sense you were five, so you'd feel a bit uneasy about what had just happened."

Jason looks around "Guys, I know we have to figure out a way to get back home but, we are trapped here for a while...So..."

Max caught on "Oh-no man, you aren't really suggesting we go to school back in time are you?"

Jason nods "Of course, now father has told me of a school he used to go to in Angel Grove City, if this really is the same city, then it should still exist as well as a Youth Center."

Max blinked "You're crazy to think of going to school here, I mean I'm in for it but I don't think Amelia would fit into a school."

"He does have a point" Amelia admitted to Jason "I never really went to school, unless you consider being trained as a samurai home schooled as well."

Tai Jr then agrees with Jason "As bad as it pains me to say this, Jason's right. We've gotta stand by the three Ranger Rules. One do not use your powers for selfish reasons, two never escalate a fight unless someone evil forces you two, and rule number three never tell anyone you are a Power Ranger...But eh, anyone know what day it is?"

"Good question" was the group's response sure it was Monday in their time frame but what day was it in THIS time frame.

**Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Meanwhile Millenniummon had reported back to the Dark Ocean where Daemon was actually pleased upon his arrival "Yo boss! I'm back!"

Millenniummon and his henchman Duskmon appeared bowing to the Demon Lord with Millenniummon speaking up "The Digimon Rangers are defeated, nows the time to constantly attack the Digital World."

Daemon nods "Yes, now I must admit I had doubts about your true plan, but I now see that it succeeded. Sure you sent them back threw time, and I'll count that as a victory for now, but I do have a question, surely you must know the Digimon Rangers will find a way back to their time frame..."

"I'm sorry my Lord I don't follow" Millenniummon spoke but Octroo answered the second in command "Oh-a-oh Commander Millenniummon, Cherrymon and I've been doing research where you sent them too...Apparently, you just sent them back to where the first Power Rangers are. Surely with their help they could find a way to come back."

"Oh that's where you were getting at Lord Daemon" Millenniummon spoke he then turns to the Demon Lord "Besides THEY won't be able to come back to this time frame! NOT when a certain Computer Virus Digimon has made sure to keep them there."

"Infermon" Daemon said then he grinned "Of course that is a sleigh move."

Cherrymon added on "Luckily the Power Rangers in that time frame has a villain too Lord Zedd."

Millenniummon paused before speaking "None-the-less though Lord Daemon, I will send Digimon attacks in that time frame too just to keep them busy."

"Of course, it's the only logical thing to do to keep them on their toes" the Demon Lord spoke he turns to Millenniummon "We can't keep them having free time because they'll discover Infermon and destroy him earning their way back here...So who are you sending first?"

Millenniummon turned to Duskmon "My loyal servant Duskmon"

Duskmon looks at the two bowing before them "What are your orders Commander Millenniummon?"

"Go have a chat with Lord Zedd" Millenniummon said "Then for a while make sure he sends you as the Monster and no other monster of his."

"At once" Duskmon said.

He walks off as DeviDayumon spoke "You might lose Duskmon Commander..."

"I know I might but it will give Lord Zedd enough power to crush his Rangers or come up with a plan to crush BOTH rangers..."

Cherrymon pauses reading something about Lord Zedd "Oh, yeah, Lord Zedd is a serious spellcaster so he could send a spell on both Rangers...Not telling what it could do but I believe Lord Daemon, even though Lord Zedd's monsters maybe weak compared to ours his plans are nearly equal to yours or perhaps greater."

"I see" Daemon said.

In the Digital World present time Leomon had called, Izzy and CaptainHookmon back into the Digimon Ranger HQ.

"What is it Leomon?" Izzy asked

Leomon answers "Our Digimon Rangers have been transported into the past by Millenniummon."

CaptainHookmon looks at Leomon "Not that Millenniummon matey, the one with the Dimension Fusion technique?"

"The same one CaptainHookmon" Leomon said he turns to Izzy "Because of this communications will be down till they can discover a way to come back here."

"Oh man" Izzy said "Just when things looked like we could deal with anything, the Digimon Rangers are not only sent back in time but trapped back in time! Do we know when exactly?"

"That is our next hope" Leomon said "They have been sent back to 1995 where the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the first Rangers are so if I remember correctly, their mentor is-"

"The wisest of all of us mentors Zordon!" Izzy shouted "MAN our Digimon Rangers might get to chance to meet him!"

"And with his help they are certain to fine a way back to their time frame" Leomon said "Until they do our communications with them will be off line."

Izzy nods "Then it's enough time for us to complete the new Dragonzord."

Leomon nods "Yes, they'll need Dragonzord to help bring down Millenniummon if they need to fight him again."

CaptainHookmon and Izzy started to go back to where the Dragonzord was.

With the Digimon Rangers, they had just gotten up on their feet and made their way off the beach.

"Looks like father was right about to beach area" Jason said.

Amelia pauses to look at the buildings "Wow, these buildings don't look like anything attacked them."

"Well remember Angel Grove was always attacked in this time frame" Jason said he then guides the other Digimon Rangers to a building.

"Where are you leading us buddy?" Max asked.

"To the one place where we can get some answers" Jason replies "The Youth Center, father told me about."

"Sounds good to us" Tai Jr said with Sally nodding "Right, this Youth Center sounds like a fun place to go to."

"Wonder what it looks like" Amelia admitted.

Kyle then presses his hand on Jason's shoulder "Jason, lead on."

As the six are walking, they are unaware that someone was watching, well not at the moment. At the moment he sat in a chair with a giant Z on it's back. He was a red muscular skeleton with a Z staff in his hands, the moment he felt the Digimon Rangers come into the dimension something disturbed him and it was the morphing grid "I sense a disturbance in the morphing grid" He spoke up. He got off of his chair holding his staff walking to the opening where he viewed Earth from his Kingdom on the Moon "Now let's see what is triggering the Morphing Grid to go off."

He then shoots out red eye like vision blast at the Earth. There he was able to make out the six Digimon Rangers "Hmm...Why is it them that's disturbing the Morphing Grid?"

"I can answer that for you" a voice sounded.

"Is that you Goldar?" the red skeleton asked.

Goldar a golden armored monkey with wings was already at his side "No, it wasn't me, Lord Zedd. It was someone else."

"Of course it wasn't him, I'm much more smarter than that gold monkey" the same voice sounded.

"Hey!" Goldar spoke as he and Lord Zedd turn to see Duskmon seeing Duskmon caused Goldar to stumble backwards as if feeling his power which was beyond his "W-W-W-Who are you?"

"The name is Duskmon" Duskmon replies "I am the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, my own Lord Daemon and Commander Millenniummon sent me to assist you against your Rangers."

"Our Rangers?" Lord Zedd asks "What do you mean our Rangers?"

"I say they are your Rangers because, Lord Daemon whom is my boss's Commander Millenniummon's master have Power Ranger foes of their own."

"Oh" Lord Zedd said he really should've seen this coming he turns viewing the Earth seeing the six Digimon Rangers in their human forms "So are these six humans your Rangers Duskmon?"

"They are" Duskmon said "Commander Millenniummon sent me to help you out. I am at your command."

Lord Zedd looks at the six Digimon Rangers some more "Then if they are Rangers, then I shall test them. So Rangers of the the Future, let's see how you are able to take out these...Goldar! Send down the Putties!"

"Yes, master!" Goldar shouted.

Duskmon knows from what Cherrymon and Octoroo had given him about Lord Zedd that Lord Zedd often tested his foe's abilities using his putties. Seeing that putties in this case were like Moogers, or the KnightChessmon Duskmon allows it to go threw as if sensing the Digimon's action Lord Zedd turns to him "Don't worry stranger, I'll give you your chance to prove yourself to me, just got to see how strong your Rangers are."

"No, problem" Duskmon said.

Tai Jr, Amelia, Kyle, Sally, Max, and Jason were getting closer to where the Youth Center was. They still had a long way to go but they were close. Suddenly Amelia's expert samurai training alerted her to an evil presence "Guy, watch out!"

The six Digimon Rangers stop just in time to watch gray humanoid figures appear flipping in the sky eventually surrounding the six.

"Great" Tai Jr said listening to the attacker's Lulublub speech "Clay Creatures that can't even speak."

Jason answers "They are Putties that that my father told me about when he was younger."

The putties then came in for the attack with Tai speaking up "Looks like we won't get the time to morph."

He along with the other five Digimon Rangers came into the offense. Tai Jr punched and kicked but the Putties just kept on coming back for more "What is it with these Clay brains, the Moogers and KnightChessmon are easily knocked down."

Amelia decides to try the direct approach with a spin sword she slices one putty in it's arm, it falls but gets up as she kicks two more in the stomach they fall back. A fourth grabs her by the legs then tries to get her to flip onto her back but gets the surprise of it's life when she stands perfectly on her two feet, it even gives her a confused look "Gonna have to do more than that to take me down on my back."

She swings her Spin Sword again catching three across their necks, they fall but come back "This is nuts!"

Max and Kyle were punching and kicking but just like Tai and Amelia they came back.

"Hey Kyle!" Max shouted "Aren't you able to detect weaknesses?"

"Yes, Max" Kyle said "But I don't have the time to do it right now!"

The two land another kick to two other putties but they fall back only to get back up.

Sally used her speed taking Putties off guard. She grabs onto one by the arm and flips him over onto his back. Another tries to punch her but she sees it stopping it's fist then punched it down. She continues onto two more but just like her friends the putties just keep on coming "What do I have to do to keep you down?"

Jason was like Amelia having an easier time but even his attempts were meaningless. He punches two then whirls around with a kick taking threw of them down. "Come on clay brains, father said you were the easiest to handle!"

"What makes them easy?" Amelia asked him as she and he took down two putties with pair of kicks.

"Don't remember at the moment!" Jason answered her.

One grabs Tai "Hey let go!" Tai shouted he then uses his shoulder to hit the putty in it's Z chest. It stumbles then breaks apart "Oh cool" he looks at his friends "Guys! Aim for the Z!"

He then punches a second putty in it's chest. Just like the first he had hit it the Z chest, the Z glew before breaking apart.

Seeing this Amelia just smiled "Leave it to Tai to use his head in battle." she then swings her Spin Sword catching a putty cross it's Z chest. The Z starts to glow then caused the putty to break apart she then turns to the other putties whom were now trying to cover their Z's "Whose next?"

Max heard Tai Jr's call then jumps up into the air and charges a putty with a kick which connected to it's chest. It stumbles Z glowing then broke apart. Sally expertly used her speed and two sharp punches on two Putties exactly aiming them at their chests. The putties stumble Z's glowing then broke apart.

Kyle looks at them seeing that Tai was actually right "How was I clueless to not see this weakness?" he then whirls around with a kick which connects to a putty's chest causing it to be destroyed.

"Not your fault" Tai Jr said.

Jason then grabs onto a putty flipping it over his head then used a hand to nail it in the chest. It falls to the ground as two more come at Jason but he jumps and times two perfectly good kicks to their chest. They fall and break apart.

"Everyone alright?" Tai Jr asked.

"Yes," Max said "I believe we are."

"You guys okay?" a new voice asked.

The six Digimon Rangers turn to see to a girl with brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Right besides her was a young Tommy Oliver whom spoke "Looks like they were able to beat the Putties before we could arrive to help them."

"I don't believe it" Jason said stopping at once.

The other Digimon Rangers look at him seeing then looked at the two as Jason spoke towards his friends "Mother and father when they were younger."

"Your mom is hot" Max whispered.

"Focus" Amelia told him.

Tai Jr steps up "Yes, we're fine!"

The other Digimon Rangers walk up towards the two with the girl speaking up "I haven't seen the six of you here before...Are you all new?"

"Yes" Kyle confessed.

"Oh I'm sorry" The girl said "Where my manners my name is Kimberly Hart and" She pauses turning to Tommy "This is Tommy Oliver."

Tommy watches as Tai looks at him "Wow, nice meeting the two of you I'm Tai Kamyia Jr." he then pauses introducing his friends just as Kimberly had done "And these are my friends Amelia, Max, Sally, and Jason."

He decided not to say Jason's last name to give away that Jason was the two's future child.

"We were going to the Youth Center" Jason explained "When those Putties attacked us."

"You're lucky to quickly discover their weaknesses" Tommy said in a fair warning tone "So you say you were onto the Youth Center?"

"Yes, we were" Amelia said.

"Then let us show you the way" Kimberly said.

Kimberly leads the new comers to the Youth Center where the group instantly meet a black teenager, an Asian girl, a short haired guy, and a muscular brown haired guy.

"Sorry were late" Kimberly told them she turns to the six Digimon Rangers "Six new people got attacked by Putties."

"Oh man first day here" the black guy said "I feel for you guys, completely not what you were expecting. I'm Zack."

"So I guess you'll be taking classes here too" the guy with glasses said "I'm Billy."

"I'm sorry to here you guys were attacked by Putties" the Asian Girl said "I'm Trini."

"But shockingly, you were able to defeat them" the muscular guy said he smiled "You all must be pretty good to defeat them, I'm Jason."

The Digimon Rangers looked at their own Jason, it was going to be Tai's situation all over again except Jason's was much more harder to overcome sensing that they'll be hanging out at this location.

"So who you guys?" Zach asked.

"I'm Tai Kamyia Jr." Tai Jr said.

"I'm Amelia" Amelia said.

"I'm Max" Max said.

"I'm Sally" Sally said.

"I'm Kyle" Kyle said.

"And I'm Jason as well" Jason said.

This got Zack to smile talking to his own Jason "We've all said how common your name was becoming now a days. It was bound to happen."

Jason only smiled as well "Not a big deal."

Suddenly before anyone else could speak two other guys entered the Youth Center. One was big and fat, the other was tall but sort of skinny.

"Oh boy" Kimberly said "The comedy relief is here."

"Really?" Max asked looking at the two new guys "When do they pull the banana cream pie act?"

"There names are Bulk and Skull" Jason said.

"What could those two be up to this time?" Zack asked.

"I think we're about to fine out." Kimberly "I'm thinking there after the two new girls."

"Big mistake" Jason, Tai, Max, and Kyle said.

"Hey there" Bulk said to Amelia with Skull at his side "Now who might you be?"

"I'm Amelia" Amelia said.

"Nice name" Bulk said.

"It's not a good idea to ask a new girl out first day" Tommy warned Bulk.

"Oh what do you know?" Bulk asked "Besides Skull and I came here to announce our new plan to discover who the Power Rangers really are."

Kyle face palms as Max speaks up whispering so that only his Jason and Tai Jr could here him "This is going to fun breaking these guy's plans to do that." Jason and Tai Jr nod as their new friends look at each other.

"If your trying to ask me to join in, I'm declining" Amelia warned.

"Oh come on Amelia" Bulk said "You have something against it?"

"Not really" Amelia said "But things should be best kept secret."

"Oh well" Bulk said he looks at Sally "So how about?"

"I'm with Amelia on that one."

Skull looks at Bulk "Looks like you were rejected Bulkie."

Bulk looks at him "We can discuss that later" he looks at the group of twelve "Well we are going to find out who the Rangers really are, buy using a new special device that we are getting in the mail!" He and Skull begin to leave the room.

"Those two clowns will never stop to do that" Kimberly said she looks at Amelia "I'm surprised you said something like that."

Amelia turns to her knowing where Kimberly was going to ask which she still did "So how do you know all that?"

"Long story, don't want to bore everyone of the details" Amelia said.

"Good idea" Trini suggested "We'll we'd better show you around."

On the Moon, Lord Zedd was pleased at the Digimon Rangers strength. He had discovered they had special abilities "Well I'll be these new rangers have special abilities, Duskmon I hope you can explain that."

"I can and a lot more" Duskmon said then he goes to explain the Digimon Rangers to Lord Zedd.

"So" Lord Zedd said "These new Rangers are stronger than my Rangers."

"In theory" Duskmon said.

Lord Zedd instead of being mad Lord Zedd then got then plan in action "Duskmon, now's the time for you to make yourself known to my Rangers. Most likely the Digimon Rangers will come in as well."

"Which I'll fight them too" Duskmon said.

"Yes" Lord Zedd said "Which is what I want them to do it, I do have a plan but I'll at least need one defeat to do this plan perfectly. And I hate defeats to do it."

"Say no more" Duskmon said knowing where this was getting towards "I've always been Commander Millenniummon's go to henchman to use as bait. I'll gladly do it again!"

"Alright" Lord Zedd said he then looks at Duskmon "Are you sure you don't want anyone helping you?"

Duskmon nods "Right! This time it's do or die for Commander Millenniummon, besides, I've already have a plan, use Goldar during your next battle with both Rangers but not now."

Duskmon leaves with Lord Zedd looking pleased "Hmm, good idea."

Duskmon then disappears and arrives on Earth. Many humans were unaware of his approach to them he was like a shadow. Now what they didn't know was that he was an evil shadow. The Evil Digimon raises his hands "Let the fun begin! **Deadly Gaze!**"

He unleashes the full power of his attack threw his hands and eyes. It hits a building causing sparks to fly from it and people suddenly realizing they were under attack. Duskmon even targeted a car with a blade destroying it as it was parked. The car explodes it huge fire ball. "Now **Deadly Gaze!**"

He does a sweep with his attack causing many people to run and for sparks to fly.

The attack was picked up in the Command Center which it's alarms were going on.

"Ai,ai,ai,ai,ai," a robot spoke "It's the alarm, not now!"

A face in a tube on a wall appeared "Contact the Rangers immediately Alpha."

"Right Zordon!" Alpha said he dials into the Power Rangers Communicators.

In the Youth Center one of the Power Ranger group got a code single the response from this was Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy to look at their new friends with Kimberly speaking up "Sorry about that, looks like giving you a tour of this place will have to wait, excuse us."

The Digimon Rangers had the feeling they knew what it was but agreed. They watched as their new friends ran out into the Youth Center's hallway then making sure no one was listening Jason answers "Come in Zordon."

Jason Oliver turns to Tai Jr "I have the feeling I know what's going on."

"Then let's try to catch up after they go" Tai Jr whispered back.

"Right" Amelia said.

"Power Rangers" Zordon explains "There is an attack down town Angel Grove, you must stop him, but be careful sensors show that he's not one of Zedd's averge monsters."

"Right, were on it, It's Morphing Time!" Tommy shouts.

The six teenagers reach for their morphers then raise them to the sky shouting the names of the ancient dinosaur they gained their power from "**Tigerzord!**" "**Mastodon!**" "**Pterodactyl!**" "**Triceratops!**" "**Saber-Tooth Tiger!**" "**Tyrannosaurus!**"

In no time the six teenagers in Angel Grove became Power Rangers. Tommy became White, Zack was black, Kimberly was Pink, Billy was Blue, Trini was Yellow, and Jason was Red. These Rangers had white boots their suit color but on their chest were three white triangles. They came into action flipping. Unaware the Digimon Rangers were following them.

Duskmon watches as the Power Rangers come "Aha, the first Power Rangers."

"Anyone know what this guy is?" Trini asked.

"I'll answer that for you" Duskmon said "I am Duskmon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness."

He watches as the Power Rangers let the information set into them "The one that will destroy you all! Starting with this...**Deadly Gaze!**"

He uses the attack to sweep over the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sparks fly from them as they are on the ground rolling.

"Man" Tommy spoke as he got up "He's really not like Lord Zedd's other monsters, he's stronger, but we have fought harder foes!"

"That's right!" Jason said as the other Power Rangers got on their feet "Come on!"

They come at Duskmon bringing out their weapons. The first to feel Duskmon's blade was Zack as the Digimon Warrior of Darkness uses one of them to parry his axe. Sparks flew from Zack as he fell backwards. Duskmon then slashes Billy down after avoiding two lance thrusts. Then he watches as Kimberly and Trini come at him "Time to take the two of you girls down, my deadliest attack, **Lunar Plasma!**"

He made a red moon with his blades then seemed to not only go threw Kimberly and Trini but also Jason and Tommy! Multiple Sparks flew from the Power Rangers as they are taken down."

"What is this thing?" Trini asked "It isn't one of Lord's Zedd's minions he's a lot more stronger."

"Can't get up?" Duskmon mocked the Power Rangers "Well this will end this" he was about to call on his Deadly Gaze attack to finish them off when a voice rang out "Should've known it was you."

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers turn to see their new friends with Kimberly shouting "Get out of here!"

"We won't run" Amelia told her "Not when an evil Digimon is running lose."

"Digimon?" Billy asked.

"We'll explain that later but we are Rangers ourselves" Tai Jr shouted "Digivices..." with Jason shouting "Royal Digivice..." the Digimon Rangers brought out their Digivices then the six shouted "**Go-Go Digital!**"

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers then saw a powerful burst of digital Light as there new friend gained their colors, Red, White, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Crimson. They also gained their ears, tails, and claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouted.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason shouted.

"It can't be new rangers?" Billy asked.

"Zordon didn't start a new team did he?" Jason asked "I mean he would've told us."

Duskmon just watches as the Digimon Rangers come in on him "Oh goody the Digimon Rangers, let's see how good you are!"

"You got it!" Tai Jr shouted.

The Digimon Rangers went to work with Tai Jr swinging his claw at Duskmon's sword parrying it. Max and Kyle came in forcing Duskmon backwards buy slashing their their claws leaving Duskmon open to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers it was enough time for him to regroup and attack but the Yellow Digimon Ranger intercepted Duskmon then lashed out her claw. This hit him causing sparks to fly from him. He stumbles "Yellow Ranger!"

He charges her but she easily avoids it. Leaving himself wide open for Amelia to come in "**Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws cracking Amelia delivers a powerful blow to Duskmon but the Digimon Warrior of Darkness holds up his blades and parries her claws. He then goes on his back then tries to throw Amelia off onto her back but just like the Putties she lands perfectly on her feet "Gonna have to do better than that Duskmon!"

"Impossible, that White Ranger just landed on her feet" Zack said.

Billy however was actually having fun "This is so good!" the other Rangers looked at him as they got up to join the Digimon Rangers "I mean looking at the new Rangers, they are half human but half some sort of animal, the white one is a cat."

"That would explain how she landed on her feet" Kimberly said she rushes in as Jason Oliver comes down "Duskmon! Take this **Crimson Claw!**"

"Ah, nuts the Crimson Ranger!" Duskmon muttered.

He brings up his blades but is too slow to protect himself from Jason, the Crimson Claw attack causes Duskmon to go flying rolling onto the ground.

"Thanks guys" Jason the Red Ranger said to the Digimon Rangers "We really wouldn't had made it if it wasn't for you all."

"Well why don't we take this guy on together?" Tai Jr asked.

"With pleasure!" was the response.

Duskmon gets up "Hmph, you Rangers really need to know your place! Now for some back up, Moogers! come out come out where ever you are!"

Suddenly Moogers and came out of the buildings and underground catching the Mighty Morphin ones by surprise "What's this?" Tommy asked.

"Those are Moogers," Amelia answered "Nighlok, Foot soldiers."

"I'm surprised you didn't call KnightChessmon" Jason Oliver said to Duskmon.

"Oh, it appears KnightChessmon can't simply be teleported back in time that easily as Moogers are, you should know they are always under ground waiting."

"That's right" Amelia said "the Sanzo River."

The Moogers then came at them as Duskmon ordered it "Get them!"

The two Power Ranger groups worked together to take them down. Jason the Red Ranger uses his Power Sword on two slicing them down. Zack uses his Power Axe to chop them down. Billy stabbed with his Power Lance. Trini stabbed with her Power Daggers. Kimberly fired her Power Bow, and Tommy Oliver just used Saba.

"These Moogers are much more numerous than those Putties."

Tai Jr was with the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin and he used his claws to knock down a Mooger "Tai, we the Mighty Morphin got the Moogers, can we ask you to handle Duskmon?"

"You got it!" Tai Jr said "Come on Digimon Rangers!"

He comes at Duskmon jumping at him "Come on Duskmon!"

"Oh, I'll bring it," he then began glowing blue and Jason Oliver caught on "He's Digivoulving."

"That's right" Duskmon said and he turned into "**Rhinimon!**"

"Now let's see you deal with me Digimon Rangers!" he comes at them swinging his lance catching Tai, Sally, Max and Kyle off guard sparks flew from the four Digimon Rangers as they fell and rolled on the ground. Amelia and Jason fought against Rhinimon parrying blow after blow but Rhinimon blocks their claws with one lucky blow "Now for a close combat **Darkness Buster!**"

The attack was so close that Amelia and Jason Oliver were blown backwards sparks flying Jason somehow is still standing but Amelia is on all fours.

"Now" Rhinimon said watching as the Mighty Morphin finish off the Moogers then joined the Digimon Rangers "**Red Cross!**"

He unleashed a powerful cross attack at the Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew from them but Amelia is still on all fours.

Billy runs up to Tai Jr "You're White Ranger is impressive, it's like she can't be taken down completely.

"That's thanks to the cat part of her but also her Samurai courage."

Sally recovers as she and Jason Oliver try to fight Rhinimon off he blocks Jason's claw but it's just what Sally wanted "**Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack on him and the full force of the attack hits him sparks flew from Rhinimon "Ouch!"

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouted he was able to use his attack to shoot out electrical webbing at Rhinimon's feet.

"Hey!" Rhinimon protested.

"Now take a **Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

He attacks using it but Rhinimon blocks it then points out his scepter "**Darkness Buster!**"

He shoots the Darkness Buster attack out at the Digimon Rangers and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The attack hits them but Jason Oliver's seems to deflect it back towards Rhinimon. Sparks flew from most of the Power Rangers but also some from Rhinimon.

"I've had it with this guy" Tai Jr said he then pressed a button on his wrist "Time to put him to an end **D3 Armor Energize!**"

The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

"Alright get him Tai!" Amelia shouted as Rhinimon turned "No way, Gallantmon? One of the strongest Royal Knights? Well I'm not backing down, **Red Cross!**"

He unleashes his attack but Tai Jr brings up his shield which negates the attack "You're going to have to do better than that Rhinimon!"

He then brings his sword up destroying Rhinimon's scepter "Hey that wasn't nice!"

"And neither are you!" Tai Jr said he brings up down his shield "Now prepare to be defeated."

Rhinimon knows when to call it quits "Alright, you Rangers win this one, but I'll be back."

Rhinimon retreats leaving the Digimon Rangers with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers at their side.

"That was great work Tai!" Tommy said "Where did you get the armor?"

"On an adventure with Amelia" Tai Jr said.

"Come on we all have a lot to talk about" Jason the Red Ranger said "Let's go to the Command Center."

"Uh where is that?" Amelia said.

"You mean you guys are Power Rangers but you don't know where the Command Center is? Where are you guys?" Zack asked.

"Well to be honest" Sally began "The Future."

"The Future?" Kimberly asked "How long?"

"That'll depend on what answers we can get" Kyle said "In our future even though we do have a Command Center, it's in a place where it might not be around by now."

"I got you covered" Tommy said he reached for his communicator "Zordon, Alpha, we have Future Rangers...We need to discuss a lot more."

"Right away" Zordon's voice boomed down from the communicator he was then heard ordering Alpha to set six emergency teleporting ranges around the new Rangers. Then with the Mighty Morphin the Digimon Rangers were teleported to the Command Center. Once inside the new Digimon Rangers looked around. The Command Center was smaller then theirs. In this Command Center it was big enough to be briefed by all twelve Rangers in it, but there were lots of computers in it with a robot and a blue talking head.

"Welcome Future Rangers...I am grateful you came to help the others in their time of need. I am Zordon."

"The Zordon?" Jason Oliver asked.

"You heard of him?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Jason Oliver said "You've often told me about him. How he was the greatest mentor any Ranger could have."

"Wow" Tai Jr."

"How do you know me?" Tommy asked.

"Oh boy, prepare for one question that's going to be odd" Amelia said as Jason Oliver looked at Tommy and Kimberly "Well, how do I put it this way, Tommy, Kimberly you two are my parents in the future."

Tommy and Kimberly were surprised to hear this, only Kimberly was more surprised at this that she fainted.

"That's great" Zack said pointing to Tommy as Trini tried to wake Kimberly "Boy Tommy, they do say it isn't wise to ask questions about your future."

Kimberly then comes around looking at Jason "So you are our future son?"

"Yes" Jason Oliver said.

Kimberly smiles "Well I have heard in some cases that future children can visit their past parents...But never imagined it happened to me...Wonder how I am as a mother?"

She then looks worried at this thought.

Tai Jr looks at Zordon "Then perhaps you can help us, but let me explain how my friends and I got here

"Alright sounds like a good idea" Zordon said "And whatever has brought you Future Rangers here, I will certainly do everything in my power to help you out to send you back."

"We all will" Tommy said "After all, just as Tai Jr explained "Rangers, always help each other."

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers listen to Tai Jr explain the details about what had happened to the Digimon Rangers and why they were here. **Too Be continued.**

**End of chapter**

** Hey fans, it has been a while but I am and still sick that I don't have much time to go onto the Computer and type. Luckily today I had enough energy to do so. So what did you think of the new chapter? That's right Trapped in Time Arch is a multi team up with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. What is Lord Zedd's plan to destroy the two Rangers? Find out in Chapter 35: Trapped in time P3**


	36. Chapter 35: Trapped in Time P3

Chapter 35: Trapped in Time P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, the Digimon Rangers fine themselves trapped in Angel Grove California 1995. While starting to adjust to this time frame, the evil Lord Zedd had stopped the Digimon Rangers. Duskmon under orders of both Daemon and Millenniummon allies himself to Lord Zedd's forces. After being attacked by Lord Zedd's putties the Digimon Rangers unknowingly at first met the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Duskmon attacked Angel Grove and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were called into action and are brutally beaten, but they are saved by the Digimon Rangers...Now the Digimon Rangers have met Zordon and Alpha, can Zordon help them find a way back to their time and what evil plan does Lord Zedd have in store for both Power Ranger Teams? Find the last answer out in Trapped in Time P3!_

The Digimon Rangers were taking turns explaining things to the first team of Power Rangers and their mentors. Tai explained how that there were indeed two worlds the human world of Earth and the Digital World. He explained about the Digital World explaining that it was full of monsters known as Digimon, most he made a point of telling the Rangers were good but there were a handful of evil ones. Amelia told them of the stories of the Digidesten selected kids partnered with Digimon to combat the evil Digimon when things went out of control. Max then explained about one Digimon the Digidesten defeated by imprisoning in the Dark Ocean.

"And that is why we were called into action" Sally explained taking over for Max "The same Digimon the Demon Lord Daemon is planning to escape from the Dark Ocean."

"Then why didn't they contact new Digidesten for this?" Billy asked "The Digidesten seemed to have worked before."

Tai Jr answers "It takes time really, my father is one of these Digidesten, he told me with all the Digimon Levels each being stronger than the previous, it was very hard for the team to learn to Digivolve into Ultimate and out of the whole entire team of twelve only three possessed the ability to Digivolve into Mega, which of course Daemon is on that same level."

Sally continues on "They know that it would be a very short matter of time before Daemon escaped and the Digimon Sovereigns seen that it wouldn't end well, so they ordered Leomon with the help of Izzy another Digidesten to select Tai, Amelia, Max, Kyle and me to become Power Rangers."

"A good and wise choice" Zordon said causing the two Ranger teams to look at him listening to his wisdom "It appears the four Digimon Sovereigns have monitored every other Power Rangers teams on Earth and saw that they have saved the world plenty of times. They realized that Daemon would soon break free, and this time the Demon Lord would need to be fully defeated."

Kimberly turns "Wow, um I have just one question...What level was Duskmon?"

Kyle answers "Duskmon is considered to be a Champion Level Digimon" he continues on "Champions in comparison to a Digimon's level is I guess you would say in the middle, not very strong, but still very hard to defeat."

"I'll say he was strong" Tommy admitted "He easily ripped threw our ranks, we were like nothing compared to him."

"I know how you feel" Amelia admitted "Duskmon is a Champion Level but his strength for a Champion is higher then most."

"Then how did our Jason become a Ranger?" Kimberly asked.

Tai Jr turned to Jason Oliver "Want me to explain it or do you."

"I'll explain" Jason said he looks up "Well just like my father Tommy here, my friends here were doing an incredible job in stopping Daemon's attempts to break free of the Dark Ocean defeating many of his Digimon Warriors, when Kimeramon fell he decided to make his own Evil Ranger...And he choose me."

"Oh boy this is starting to sound like your situation all over again" Zack told Tommy whom nodded "Let him continue."

Jason Oliver continued "The Digimon Sovereigns aren't the only Digimon to watch over Power Rangers, for he knew about you father becoming the first evil Green Ranger, and just like you Daemon succeeded in placing a Spell on me turning me evil and becoming the Evil Crimson Ranger..."

He turns to the others "And just like you, I almost destroyed the others even Amelia whom was the best fighter on their side at the time was nearly killed."

"Oh man" the other Jason spoke "Wait a minute, Amelia's that strong?"

Jason Oliver nodded "Yes, I remember when I first met her, training and we had a spare involving wooden swords, I recall I did everything Tommy taught me to do against her but she matched me blow for blow. Neither of us scored any hits on each other...Trust me Amelia is good."

"Wow" Kimberly she looks at Amelia "So what sort of training do you undergo?"

Amelia smiles "Well, I'm training in the ways of the Samurai."

"Wow!" Zack said "Any reason?"

"Yes" Amelia answered "My adopted parents are also Power Rangers."

"What? What kind?" Billy asked.

"They are known as the Samurai Rangers" Amelia answered "Centuries ago monsters known as Nighlok invaded our world but they were defeated by the first Samurai Rangers...Sadly after centuries had passed they had risen once again and plotted to flood the Earth with the Sanzo River, luckily the next generation of Samurai Rangers stopped them."

"Nighlok?" Kimberly asked "Such as those Moogers?"

Amelia nods "Such as those. Moogers are the foot soldiers of the Nighlok."

**Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"And how did the Samurai Rangers know about this new threat?" Billy asks excited to learn about another Power Ranger team in the future.

"The first Generation passed down their power threw parent to child" Amelia answers before becoming a Digimon Ranger, my adopted parents trained me in the ways of a Samurai even though I was adopted and couldn't gain one of their powers. It didn't stop them from training me."

"And thank goodness" Jason Oliver replies "Because that's probably what saved her when I was evil."

Trini then spots the Digimon Ranger's tails "Um so are you guys completely human because I notice you have animal like tails and ears."

Kyle answers this time "We are half human and half Digimon...In our ranger forms the Digimon D.N.A inside us has woken up giving us the traits of the Digimon inside us. Our abilities however are always on."

Tai Jr turns explaining how they got here "During one of our battles, against Daemon's most successful henchmon Millenniummon, he was somehow able to send us back in time to this time frame...I've heard he could do it from my own father but never really believed he had that much power."

"Now we believe he has that much power" Sally admits.

They look up at Zordon whom understands "Like I said before, the twelve of you are all Rangers, Alpha and I will do our best to find a way to send you back to your time frame, may I ask of your assistance against Lord Zedd?"

"Of course Zordon" Tai Jr said "We'd be happy to assist."

Billy turns to the Digimon Rangers "And I'll do what I can to help you guys too, In theory I could make a device that can send you back to your time frame."

Kyle nods "Well I'll help you too Billy."

"Thanks Kyle" Billy said he looks around "But where can you six stay? I mean I doubt you have money to stay in a hotel or motel."

"That's an easy solution" Zack said "We'll let them stay with us."

"A good idea" Zordon admits "Lord Zedd is sure to be planning something especially when he knows about the new Rangers and that they are half Digimon as well."

"Yeah" Trini said "I'm sure we could explain to our folks that they are last minute foreign exchange students."

Tommy turns to Jason Oliver "Well I guess you can stay with me, besides" he places his hand on Jason Oliver's shoulder "Besides I've gotta see if I've been raising you properly."

Kimberly laughs "I'm sure we are Tommy, I'm sure we are."

"Alright" Jason Oliver said.

"Amelia" Kimberly speaks "Would you mind staying me?"

"No, I wouldn't mind" Amelia said.

Jason S looks at Tai "Then sense we are both Red Rangers, would you mind staying with me?"

"No" Tai Jr answers.

Billy then chooses his own Digimon Ranger "Then how about Kyle, I know he's the Green Digimon Ranger but I also know he is very smart with machines and I could use a hand to make the device."

"No problem" Kyle said.

Trini then smiles at Sally "Well I guess it's you and me then."

"Agreed" Sally said.

"Well man" Zack said to Max "I guess you are with me. Hope you like to have fun."

"Oh I do" Max said.

Zordon then speaks up "Alright now that the living arrangements are arranged for our new guests, the first order of business is to let our friend's mentors know they are okay."

"But how do we make communications to the Digital World?" Kimberly asked "I mean, we must expect that Leomon at this time doesn't know about the Digimon Rangers."

"We do have headsets" Tai admits to them "Only right now their all static when it comes to trying to make communications with them."

Billy turns to the Digimon Rangers "Then lend me your headsets, with Kyle's help, I should be able to reprogram your headsets and program the computers to contact your mentors."

The Digimon Rangers hand Billy their headsets "I'll give them back to you tomorrow." he promises.

Alpha comes out with six communicators "Here, friends, sense Billy is going to reprogram your headsets, I insist you take these, with the communicators you will be able to teleport to the Command Center, contact the other Rangers, answer calls from fellow Rangers along with me and Zordon."

"Thanks Alpha" Amelia said as she and her friends take the objects.

"You're welcome" Alpha said.

"Well then" Jason S said "We better be off."

"Right!"

The Digimon Rangers and the original Power Rangers leave the Command Center.

On the Earth's Moon, Lord Zedd watched Duskmon come back with a good expression on his face. Duskmon had proven himself more than worthy to defeat his Power Rangers! Heck the fact that Duskmon Digivolved to combat the Digimon Rangers was an even bigger surprise.

"It appears that I misjudged your ability" Lord Zedd told Duskmon as he was kneeling before Lord Zedd whom continued "I would've thought that you would've been no match to my Power Rangers, but you proved me wrong...Heck not even my best henchman Goldar can give the Rangers a pummeling, but you did!"

Duskmon stands up "I would've destroyed your Rangers too had the Digimon Rangers not showed up."

"I know" Lord Zedd said "But the battle with them has shown me their true power...It is time for me to act with my true plan. Just you wait Power Rangers soon you and the Digimon Rangers will be fighting to the death! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"But master how will you do it?" Goldar asked.

"A spell will do it" Lord Zedd told him "And this one is powerful and the Digimon Rangers have proven themselves to be very strong...It's the perfect time to put my plan into action!"

He carefully scans Earth looking for an object to cast the Spell upon the Digimon Rangers and sees a fountain "Perfect, Goldar, send down the putties to lure the Digimon Rangers and The Power Rangers to the fountain! Duskmon how about some Moogers as well."

"Right away" Duskmon replies with Goldar bowing "Yes, master!"

The twelve Rangers were hanging out in the opened field when suddenly Putties started flipping into the air. Not only that the ground underneath glew red as Moogers appear on the open field surrounding the group of twelve.

"Oh no putties" Kimberly shouted.

"And Moogers" Sally pointed out.

"Remember" Tommy tells the Digimon Rangers "For the putties Aim for the Z!"

Amelia draws out her Spin Sword "Thank Goodness I always keep this nearby. As even I know that Moogers need to be cut down."

She turns to Tai "Don't you guys have Spin Swords too?"

"Oh yeah we do" Tai said as the rest of the Digimon Rangers bring out their Spin Swords the Samurai Rangers gave them.

"We'll handle the Moogers" Tai told Tommy "Would you mind handling those clay brains?"

"Sure thing" Tommy said.

With this the Digimon Rangers paired up with the Power Rangers they would be staying with to take down the Moogers and Putties. Jason S, and Tai Jr ran over towards their Moogers and Putties. Jason came at a putty with a flying kick. The putty stumbles and fall but it gets up because Jason S missed the putty's Z by a fraction of an inch. The putty gets back up and charges Jason S but he whrils around with a kick nailing it in the Z causing it to glow gray and be destroyed by it. He sees two other Putties coming at him and ducks their punches then nails them both a double punch to both Z's. As they break apart, Tai Jr is relentlessly knocking Moogers down "These Moogers are such a pain at times!" he says as he takes another one down "Always annoying and numerous."

Jason S nods as he takes down another putty "I hear you man and agree."

Kimberly did two cartwheels over to a putty then on completeing the second one she nails it with a kick. It falls back breaking apart. She watches as Amelia expertly slices a Mooger down. "You Moogers are a pain!" She catches one in the chest with her Spin Sword and pulls it out of the Mooger taking it down "These Moogers are like a school of fish!"

Kimberly kicks two Putties down taking them out "That's the feeling I got when I fought them yesterday!"

Billy avoided a few punches the punched out on his own taking the Putty down. He watches as Kyle goes right to work taking Moogers down "These are much more easier to handle."

"Yeah, they are but are a lot more intimating" Billy admitted then he and Kyle defeated their last round of putties or Moogers.

Trini and Sally were another perfect pair. Sally as everywhere taking Moogers by surprise while Trini expertly held her own against the Putties. She pauses as Sally takes down another Mooger "Boy you're really fast!"

"Thanks" Sally said "It's my ability."

"You're abilities are certainly useful" Trini said as she takes down her last Putty.

"Yeah but your fighting Skills are just as useful" Sally said.

The two girls gave each other high fives. The two were going to get along just fine.

Max and Zack were taking down their opponents too.

"Man" Zack said "If these are Nighlok Foot Soldiers then what does a Nighlok look like?"

"You don't want to know" Max answers "I've seen one and compared to a Digimon it was more uglier then the worse Digimon I've seen and fought."

The two whirl around taking the last Putty and Mooger down. The putty stumbles glowing gray then broke apart while the Mooger screeched in pain before going onto the ground.

"That ugly hugh?" Zack asked him.

Now the perfect team was the father and son combination of Tommy and Jason Oliver. The two were everywhere expertly using their skills to knock down and defeat the putties. Heads up Jason!" Tommy shouted as was able to knock a putty into the air causing it to fly towards his future son.

Jason Oliver hears this and with one mean move of his Spin Sword took down a Mooger and with his leg nails the Putty in the Z causing it to break apart. When the fighting was over all Moogers and Putties were gone but they had succeeded in making the two teams next to the fountian. Except for Amelia and Tommy. Despite fighting with the Power Rangers they had been going to spend the nights with, Amelia and Tommy were right next to each other.

"How did this happen?" Tommy asks her.

"Good question" The white Digimon Ranger responds.

Meanwhile Lord Zedd was still watching the Digimon Rangers threw his red scanning visor "Hmph as always the Putties and even Moogers failed to defeat the Rangers, but they did accomplish their mission, so it wasn't a total loss, now let the fun begin!"

With his Z staff glowing with lighting, Lord Zedd unleashes it casting his spell upon the fountain. Immediately the Digimon Rangers and original Power Rangers don't see the lighting nor the gas cloud that came out from the water engulfing Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, both Jasons, Tai Jr, Sally, Max, and Kyle. Only Amelia and Tommy were the ones to avoid the cloud due to being out of reach.

The remaining Digimon Rangers and original Power Rangers didn't know what hit them nor did they know they were under a spell just yet and resumed walking back to their homes where the original Rangers explained the situation to their parents whom let them stay in the house.

On the Moon, Goldar wasn't convinced the Spell Work "Master, what was the point of unleashing that spell? I don't think it's working."

Duskmon however knew Lord Zedd's plan "Goldar, you dare to question your master?"

"Well not normally" Goldar said "I'm just wondering...Don't tell me you never questioned things."

"THAT'S THE POINT BUCKET HEAD!" Duskmon said "If Lord Daemon or Commander Millenniummon heard any of their subjects questioning them they'd kill us!"

Lord Zedd liked the sounds of the strick Daemon and Millenniummon as he looks at Goldar "Don't worry Duskmon, and I'll forgive Goldar for questioning my move just once, so I'll answer him, the spell is working! This spell takes time to set in. You'll see tomorrow the Digimon Rangers and Power Rangers will be fighting each other to the death!" the evil monarch begins to laugh evilly."

"Oh" Goldar spoke "But what if they somehow break the spell, it missed both white Rangers-"

"Just by chance" Lord Zedd said "In which case it'll work out perfectly, both White Rangers will be confused at what is happening to their friends. Despite this I'll make a monster to watch over them just in case that does happen."

"I'll be the one that watches them!" a new voice sounds with Duskmon turning to the intruder and he immediately knows that it's a Nighlok.

"What is that?" Goldar asked.

"A Nighlok" Duskmon said "Ever sense Master Xandred was destroyed, they had been allying themselves with Lord Daemon...Who are you Nighlok?"

The Nighlok had huge sword like claws and in his hand was a whip. His whole body was monstrous and nearly wolf like. He grins "The name is Wolffang, and my master whom wishes to remain unanimous has sent me to aide you Lord Zedd."

Duskmon turns "Hmm, you do know that you won't stand a chance against the Digimon Rangers."

"That maybe true" Wolffang said "But I've witnessed the Spell Lord Zedd has placed on the other Rangers, with most of the team fighting each other, I can fight both White Rangers...And sense the White Digimon Ranger is the daughter of two Samurai Rangers, it'll do me well to destroy her!"

Lord Zedd is actually sold "Good plan...So you better be ready Power Rangers! Hahahaha!"

The next morning it was Tuesday morning and Kimberly was trying to wake Amelia up "Come on sleepy head" She told her "Today is the first day of school."

"A few more minutes" Amelia spoke sleepily it had been the first time in her life she listened to her inner Digimon to take a good long rest as she was a cat.

"Oh boy" Kimberly sighs then she giggles getting fresh cold water "I hate to do this to a cat girl, but...I have to wake you up somehow."

With these words she pours the water on Amelia's face. At once she accidentally hissed before she bolted up right "What the?"

She looks at Kimberly "What was the for?"

Kimberly turns to her smiling "We need to go to school today. So get dressed or do you want go to school in your PJ's?"

"No" Amelia quickly said getting up.

She was able to quickly get dressed selecting a white shirt and a black skirt then she put on white socks and her shoes then with Kimberly at her side started to walk to the school. Amelia was nervous for the first time in her life. She hadn't remembered going to school at all, she spent most of her time with Jayden and Emily training. Kimberly notices her "Amelia...You okay?"

"I guess I will be" Amelia tells her "I've never been to school before in my whole life."

"Training?" she asked.

Amelia nodded "Most of the time...I enjoyed it actually."

Kimberly smiles "You'll do fine, and it's understandable, if you were training as a Samurai all your life and never went to school, I suppose I would be nervous too."

Amelia gives Kimberly a smile "Alright then if you say so."

As Kimberly watched Amelia walk off she felt something happen. She looks at Amelia and to her eyes she saw the Digimon that made her up only Lord Zedd had not recalled for Kimberly to be seeing a white house cat like Digimon he had expected Kimberly to be seeing Amelia as a monster but she didn't.

"Whoa" Kimberly spoke silently to herself "Was that Amelia's true Digimon form? She looked pretty beautiful and cute."

As the two girls walked to school Amelia's samurai instincts warned her of something evil happening. She didn't know what she was sensing but she knew by experience to trust them.

"Something wrong?" Kimberly asked Amelia.

"Something maybe" Amelia admitted to her "I'm having a really bad feeling right now, not sure what I'm sensing."

"Digimon part of you?" Kimberly inquires.

"No, my Samurai instincts" Amelia told her "Not sure what will be setting them off this early."

The two girls got to school where they meet the others. As they go to get introduced to the school system, Tommyis with Amelia and he nudges her shoulder causing her to look at him "What?" she asked.

He then replies "Well, my future Son, Jason and I had a good time yesterday and he is good at his skills which makes me glad I trained him well, but earlier today, he got defensive and nearly attacked me."

"What for?" Amelia asked.

"Not sure" Tommy said "But he stopped himself it was like he was seeing me as an enemy."

"Strange..." Amelia admitted out she places her hand underneath her chin "Was that what I was sensing earlier with my samurai instincts?"

"Could've been" Tommy tells her then he asks her "Are you sensing it now?"

"Yes" Amelia said "Whatever is going on, I am sensing it still, not sure what it is though."

Tommy then looks at her "Glad to have you as a friend then if your able to sense something is wrong."

"Still" Amelia said looking around "I'm not sure what it is."

"With what happened to me earlier" Tommy said to her "And you sensing this, be on high alert."

"Right" Amelia said.

Tai Jr turns to Amelia "Amelia, what are you and Leomon talking about?"

Amelia turns to him wondering why he would be not only calling Tommy Leomon but sounded with a demanding tone even Tommy caught this "Tai, you feeling okay?"

"I am" Tai Jr said "Just wanting to know what is going on?"

This was not the Tai Amelia knew, sure he acted like Tai and sounded like the Tai she knew but even she knew he wouldn't be jealous of her talking to another guy but she answered "Um, we were just talking about my Samurai instincts...They were going off earlier and are still."

"Oh" Tai Jr said "That's okay then."

He then walks off as Jason S walked by "Did anyone else see a red dinosaur walking around?"

This caused Amelia and Tommy to give each other worried looks as she whispers to Tommy " Red Dinosaur, that is Tai's Digimon form."

"But Tai is normal isn't he?" Tommy asks her.

"He is." Amelia said.

"I did" Billy said with Zack, Trini and Kimberly nodding.

"That's better than what I saw" Zack said "I saw some weird blue animal like creature with a horn on his head."

"I saw a worm like monster" Billy admitted.

"And I saw a fox like creature standing on two legs like a human." Trini said.

Amelia and Tommy sent worried glances as the rest of the Original Power Ranger turn towards them and all five pointed "And why is Tommy standing next to a white house cat with a tail twice as big as her body?"

Again this caught Tommy and Amelia off guard and Amelia whispers to Tommy "Uh, somehow they are seeing not only my true Digimon form but also my own friend's...Makes me wonder what my friends are seeing."

She got her answer when Sally spoke "No way! Six Devimons!"

Max looks around "And I thought one was bad...This is going to be bad."

Kyle agrees "Luckily they won't compare to our friend Jason."

Jason Oliver looks at Tommy whom to his eyes appears to be "Millenniummon?"

This caught the other Digimon Rangers except for Amelia off guard "Millenniummon?" Tai asked "Where?"

"Um guys" Amelia spoke "You're seeing things...We don't see any weird Digimon...Devimon or, Millenniummon."

This somehow was able to calm things down for the ten Rangers "WHAT?" Tai asked looking around with Jason S looking around as well "She's right..."

For the remaining of the school day, this would come and go. It appeared that whenever a Digimon Ranger walked by including Amelia, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Jason S would mistaken her as if seeing her as her Digimon form.

She even mentally jolted down Jason S remarking "Why is a cat walking around the school? I don't recall getting a school pet."

This remark hit Amelia hard being compared to a school pet than a human. Now for Tommy whenever he passed Tai, Max, Sally, Kyle, and Jason Oliver, he would get mistaken as Millenniummon. He too mentally took this note too as Jason Oliver is the one that speaks up "What the heck? Why is Millenniummon in the school...Heck how did he fit inside the school? He's not exactly small enough to fit threw the school."

On the Earth's Moon Lord Zedd was enjoying the confusion he caused "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha both White Rangers are utterly confused. The Spell is working!" he turns to Goldar "Soon the Digimon Rangers and our Rangers will be fighting against each other! Can't wait to see it!"

He turns to the Nighlok that had volunteered to attack Tommy and Amelia "Get ready to launch the attack!"

"Right" Wolffang said.

Lord Zedd would be proven right. As soon as school got out Tai Jr, Max, Sally, Kyle, and Jason Oliver meets up with Jason S, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy.

"I'm not sure what you monsters are doing here" Jason S said "But we're going to take you guys down."

"Hey, you Devimon act tough" Tai Jr shot out at them "But if you want a fight, you've got one!"

Jason S, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy reached for their Morphers and sense Tommy wasn't there the two shouted "**It's Morphing Time!**"

The five original Power Rangers pointed their Morphers to the sky calling out their powers "**Mastodon!**" "**Pterodactyl!**" "**Triceratops!**" "**Saber-Tooth Tiger!**" "**Tyrannosaurus!**"

In a flash the five original Power Rangers were morphed and ready to fight.

The five Digimon Rangers shouted with Tai Jr shouting "Digivices..." Jason Oliver pulls out his Digivice Morpher "Royal Digivice!" Then the five shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

In a flash of white light, the five Digimon Rangers gained their colors, grew their tails, ears, and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouted.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason Oliver shouted.

Seeing that nothing had changed to their eyes, both Red Rangers shouted "Don't give us this you aren't Power Rangers! We are!"

Then the ten charged into battle going against their fellow friends unaware that the Spell was working.

Alarms were going off in the Command Center.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye" Alpha shouted "It's the alarm, what is it now?"

He and Zordon turn to the Viewing Globe and saw both Ranger teams fighting against each other with the Digimon Rangers actually winning due to their abilities but their Rangers never gave up.

"What the heck is going on here?" Alpha asked.

"Something is terribly wrong" Zordon said "Contact Amelia and Tommy immediately, they don't seem to be fighting."

"You're right" Alpha said he then pressed buttons on the computers in the Command Center "Contacting now."

Amelia was talking to Tommy about her experiences.

"Really? My friend Jason mistaken you for your true Digimon form?" Tommy asked her which she nodded allowing him to continue "That is strange...Because my future son mistaken me for Millenniummon."

"Very strange indeed" Amelia said suddenly the Communicators go off and Tommy answers "Go on Zordon, Amelia and I read you."

"Amelia, Tommy, report the to Command Center immediately" Zordon said.

"Were on our way" Tommy said he turns to Amelia whom nods smiling "Ready for teleporting."

Both she and Tommy press their communicators and in two bright white streaks are off to the Command Center. They arrive looking around.

"Where are the others?" both asked.

"That is why we called you two here" Alpha said.

The two look at Zordon whom explains "Thank goodness you two seem to be normal, to answer your questions, absorb the Viewing Globe."

The two turn towards it and see the Digimon Rangers fighting against the Power Rangers of this time zone.

"Oh no" Amelia said "What is going on?"

"Don't know" Tommy said "But could this be the results of what had happened earlier?"

"Could be" Amelia said wincing as she saw sparks fly from the Power Rangers of this time frame "Man...Even when they are fighting mostly Rookie Levels, things aren't looking good."

Zordon then speaks up "It appears that Lord Zedd has placed a Spell on them."

This caught Amelia and Tommy as the male white Ranger speaks up "Question is what is it doing?"

"I think I may know" Amelia said to him "This spell whatever it's called is affecting their visions making them think they are seeing monsters, for the Digimon Ranger's case, evil Digimon we've seen or fought in the past."

"And" Tommy said catching on "For my friends...Making them see your true Digimon forms."

The two White Rangers look at Zordon "Is there anyway to break the Spell?"

"As soon as we've noticed this" Zordon said "Alpha and I both knew it had to be a Spell of some sort question we've been looking up for a cure...Right now we have no idea how to refuse the Spell."

"But we can't let them fight each other" Tommy pointed out with Amelia agreeing "Yeah, they'll destroy each other."

"That is Lord Zedd's strategy" Zordon replies to them "He knows he must take measures to destroy both teams of Rangers."

Suddenly the alarm went off again with Alpha going "Oh, aye,aye,aye,aye, aye, what is it now?"

The two White Rangers turn to the viewing globe to see Wolffang terrorizing the city. Seeing the monster Tommy turns to Amelia "That doesn't appear to be one of Lord Zedd's normal monsters."

"It isn't" Amelia said "Nor is it a Digimon,"

"Then what is it?" Tommy asked her.

"A Nighlok" Amelia answers.

Zordon then turns to Tommy and Amelia "Alpha and I will try to find a way to reverse Lord's Zedd's evil spell on them, but you two must try to stop this Nighlok."

"Were on it Zordon" Tommy said he turned to Amelia "Ready?"

"Ready!" Amelia said "I've been dying to test my skills on a Nighlok."

"Then it's time to see if your Training as a Samurai paid off" Tommy told her he reaches for his morpher as Amelia grabs her Digivice Morpher.

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy shouted.

"Digivice" Amelia shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

Then the two shouted their way of morphing "**Tigerzord!**" Tommy becomes the first White Ranger while Amelia gains her color, her cat ears, tail and finally her claws "White Gatomon Ranger... Ready!"

In seconds both White Rangers appear to confront the Nighlok.

"Aha" The Nighlok spoke "A Ranger of this time frame and the White Digimon Ranger...It's an honor to fight a pair of Rangers that aren't Samurai."

"By the time we're done with you dog breathe" Tommy told the Nighlok "You're going to wish the Samurai Rangers got to you first!"

"Right!" Amelia said.

"Ha, come at Wolffang!" Wolffang shouted.

The two White Rangers come at him with Tommy coming at him with a flying kick, the Nighlok uses his claws to protect himself from the kick and tried to use Tommy's weight against him. He succeeds slightly but Tommy lands perfectly and watches as Amelia expertly slashes the Nighlok's shoulder. Sparks fly from the Nighlok "Ouch those kitty claws do hurt!" The Nighlok told her he then whrils around both claws "Let's see you take these." She blocks one of his claws expertly but not the second which slashes her. Sparks flew as she flies but lands on all fours "Was that the best you got?"

"You two couldn't handle me!" Wolffang announces.

"We'll see about that!" Tommy warns as he goes in drawing his sword Saba "Shall we do this together Amelia?"

"We shall!" Amelia told him.

The two White Rangers this time come at the Nighlok together. Wolffang uses his claws trying to nail the two but Tommy blocks his and so does Amelia. Both White Rangers then repeal his claws and Tommy kicks the Nighlok whom stumbles then both White Rangers whirl about with Tommy whirling Saba around as Amelia shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

Saba strikes Wolffang across the chest causing sparks to fly from him as Amelia's Lighting Claw attack strikes him across the chest again. Sparks fly as lighting crackled from the Nighlok and the Nighlok goes flying backwards rolling on the ground.

"Good job Amelia!" Tommy said causing her to give him a high five "Not bad yourself Tommy!"

The Nighlok gets up "You've think you've gotten lucky think again! I've just got started!"

The two White Rangers regroup ready to attack him again but the Nighlok shouts out towards them "Digimon aren't the only ones with special attacks, like try this on for size "**Shadow Claw Slash!**"

The Nighlok's claws glow with darkness and he jabs out multiple dark ranged slashes.

"What the?" Tommy asks.

The special attack strikes both White Rangers causing sparks to fly from them. Sense it was multiple slashes multiple sparks fly from the two white Rangers taking them down well Tommy down but Amelia was on all fours.

"Talk about a surprise attack" Tommy admits.

"I forgot that Nighlok do have special attacks" Amelia said smarting from the attack as well "But don't worry Tommy I'll cover you!" She gets up trying to give Tommy more time to get up.

She comes at the Nighlok "Coming my way little kitty?" The Nighlok demands he whips out his whip out at her catching her around right claw and he attempted to take her down. She goes down but she lands perfectly on her feet "Ah, so a cat really does always lands on her feet." the Nighlok shouts he then frees her hand but on doing so nails her across the chest twice with his claws. Sparks flew from her each time and he lands a third causing her to fly backwards.

"You okay?" Tommy asks her.

"I will be" Amelia said.

Suddenly the commuicators go off "Go on Zordon" Tommy said.

"Amelia...Alpha and I have detected the way to remove the Spell off of the other Rangers...We need to borrow your tail Ring and somehow it has to glow in the process."

Amelia understands "Hey, Gatomon are considered on top of Holy Digimon and it's said that Holy types do have some attacks that can undo Spells, very well I'll light my Tail Ring up."

With this she activates her Tail Ring "**Cat's Tail Hypnotism!**"

With her tail ring glowing yellow Zordon and Alpha teleport it.

"We'll finish off this Nighlok" Tommy tells Zordon "Just get the others here as soon as you can."

"Alright" Zordon said.

The White Rangers turn to the Nighlok.

Tommy then asks Amelia "Amelia, I believe I can finish this Nighlok off but I have no way in dealing with his attacks, do you think you could possibly do it?"

"Yes" Amelia said "I've watched my father and the other Samurai Rangers do it when do you plan to strike him?"

"I need to strike him moments after his special attack see if you can let him use it again" Tommy orders.

"Right" Amelia said.

She stands up looking at the Nighlok "Compared to a Digimon, you Nighlok are weak!"

"What did you just say to me?" Wolffang asked her.

"I said dog breathe" Amelia said as she charges him "You are weak compared to a Digimon!"

"I'll show you whose weak!" He whips out at her yet again but this time she grabs onto his whip.

"That won't save you!" The Nighlok warns her and he tugs her forwards she lets him do it and raises her claw "**Lighting Claw!**"

She uses her attack so well that she slashes the Nighlok's arm! Sparks flew from the Nighlok as lighting crackled from him "Ouch not again!" he drops his whip and tries to attack her but Amelia dodges his attempts to slice her "Is that all you've got?" She demanded.

"Being cocky hugh?" The Nighlok demands "Well here is something that'll wipe that cockyness off your face "**Shadow Claw Slash!**"

He unleashes his special attack and it was what Amelia wanted. Remembering her skills she uses her claws to repeal each and every single one of his claw slashes "WHAT?" He demanded he then watches as Tommy jumps into the air "Hey Nighlok!" He shouts "Time to go down!"

Just like Jayden her father done Tommy brings Saba down slashing on the Nighlok. The Nighlok takes the attack sparks fly but Tommy then whips out Saba again striking the Nighlok across his chest. The Nighlok goes flying onto the ground "Impossible!" He cries out "Beaten by two Rangers?"

He then explodes in a shower of Sparks.

"AND THAT'S How we do it!" Tommy said.

On the beach where the Power Rangers were fighting each other, Zordon and Alpha make Amelia's tail ring giant size and activate it's healing energy. The powerful holy light of the ring strikes all of the Digimon Rangers and the Original Power Rangers. At once as the Digimon Rangers and Original Power Rangers had each other by the throats they stopped.

"What?" Jason Oliver asked "Why are we fighting against you guys?"

Zack shrugs "I'm not sure man, I don't even remember the reason."

Suddenly their communicators go off and Jason S answers "We read you Zordon..."

"Digimon Rangers, Power Rangers, you've been under one of Lord Zedd's spells that was making you see each other as enemies. Thanks to Amelia's Tail Ring the Spell has been broken...You Rangers must report to Amelia and Tommy, they are dealing with a Nighlok."

"Were on our way" Tai Jr reports.

A couple of seconds later the two teams unite.

"Were here guys!" Jason S told Tommy "Sorry for what happened earlier."

"No problem" Tommy said "Amelia and I took care off the Nighlok...Heck" he turns to Tai Jr "She and I make a great team."

He then notices Amelia looking out "Amelia?"

"Hang on Tommy, true we defeated the Nighlok but..."

"But Lord Zedd needs to grow him" Tommy told her.

"Normally that would be true, but remember I was raised with the Samurai Rangers and know about Nighloks...And get ready Tommy because...He's coming back."

"What?" Tommy demands then he watches as flames rise up to Fallen Nighlok making him bigger as Amelia looks up at the Nighlok completing her explanation "Only as a Mega Monster."

"Ha,ha,ha, ha Rangers!" The Nighlok shouts "It's time for round two!"

"Whoa!" Jason S shouted "That's a new trick!"

Tai Jr turns to Amelia "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Digimon Rangers pull out their Digivice Morphers with Tai Jr shouting "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With these the Digimon Rangers went into their Evolution Digizords.

"Whoa that's pretty neat!" Tommy said.

"Awesome" Kimberly said.

"Prodigious!" Billy said.

Tai Jr then declares "Alright Digimon Rangers...It's time to D.N.A Combine!"

"You got it!" Amelia reported.

"We're on it!" Kyle reported.

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"That's one mighty good and powerful looking Megazord" Jason S responds they turn to Jason Oliver.

"Alright then guys I'm coming!" he shouts "Kentarousmon Zord Descend!"

His golden yellow shield activated glowing yellow light. Out of the golden light in the sky Kentarousmon Zord descends down to Earth.

"I swear Tommy" Zack joked "You're family gets the greatest looking Zords."

Jason goes into the Kentarousmon Zord's cockpit.

"Alright Nighlok" Tai Jr declares "Time to see how good you really are!"

"Ah yes," Wolffang announces "But why should I stop there! Giant Moogers!"

Out of glowing red cracks more Moogers appeared only this time the Original Power Rangers were taken off guard.

"Those things can become giant?" Jason S demanded.

"Man, Nighlok sure are an interesting group of monsters" Trini muttered "If even their foot Soldiers can do this."

"They are out numbered" Jason S told them "Let's go give them a hand!"

"Right!" was the response.

The Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black Ranger reached to the sky shouting "We Need Thunder Megazord Power Now!"

Lighting crackled from the sky as the Original Power Rangers shouted their Zord names.

"Mastodon, Lion Thunder Zord Power!" Zack shouted.

The Mastodon Dinozord appears but upon getting struck by lighting turns into a lion like Zord.

"Pterodactyl, Fire Bird Thunder Zord Power!" Kimberly shouts and her Zord the Pterodactyl undergoes the same transformation with a pterodactyle turning into a Fire Bird.

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" Billy shouts and his Triceratops turns into a Unicorn Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Griffen Thunder Zord Power!" Trini shouted and her Saber-Tooth Tiger turns into a Griffen Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power" Jason shouted and his Tyrannosaurus turns into a Red Dragon.

Within seconds the Red Dragon turns into it's warrior mode as multiple Lighting blast strike it. It lands gaining the other Thunder Zords as they transformed, the Unicorn and Griffen Thunderzords were the first to join it becoming it's legs, the Fire Bird attached down below forming it's lower body and the Lion Thunderzord joined last to become thicker arms the chest and the helmet. Once inside the cockpit the Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers sat in the cockpit "**Thunder Megazord battle ready!**"

Lighting flashes all around as the Thunder Megazord which nearly looked like a Samurai now powers up.

At this time Tommy calls upon his Zord and it comes roaring and running at him. With Saba in his hand he jumps forward onto it's head "Alright Saba, let's do this."

Both White Ranger and Saba speak up the words "White Tiger Zord, Tiger mode, Battle Ready now!" once inside the cockpit Tommy speaks the order jabbing Saba into it's position "Tigerzord convert to Warrior Mode now!"

Within seconds the Tigerzord turns into it's warrior mode.

"Now it's a bet of a better fair fight" Tommy announces as his Zord joins the four other Zords.

"Whoa" Wolffang announces "Four Zords? Doesn't scare me! I have back up!"

"Which are easily cut down" Jason Oliver shouted.

Hearing this the Thunder Megazord draws it's Katana and gets ready to fight the Giant Moogers.

The four giant robots begin to fight as the Giant Moogers close in. With a powerful slice from the Digimon Megazord four Giant Moogers fall. The Kentarousmon Zord uses it's fist to catch lances from the Giant Moogers then nail each of them a powerful punch. They fall down to the ground. The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord uses their swords to knock them down.

The Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord see some Giant Moogers leveling their bows and arrows.

"Incoming!" Tai Jr warns his allies!

The Giant Moogers launch their arrows at the four huge robots.

"Not so fast!" Sally shouted "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord spreads it's tails and sends out it's attack at the arrows shot towards it and the Kentaorusmon Zord. The arrows were burnt away. However both the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord got struck by the Arrows.

Sparks flew from the two Giant Robots but they refused to fall! Then Two Giant Moogers use their weapons and jam the Thunder Megazord's arms and another two jam the White Tigerzord's arms causing sparks to fly from both of them.

"Unlike the smaller Moogers" Jason S said "These things are harder when they are giant.

Jason Oliver comes to the rescue "These Giant Moogers have it...**Icy Breathe!**"

He unleashes his ice attack striking the Moogers everywhere damaging them causing them to fall frozen destroyed.

"Thanks man!" Tommy told his son as the Digimon Megazord takes care of the remaining Moogers.

"That's all of them" Tai Jr declares.

"Oh nuts" Wolffang shouts "But no need to worry, I'll take you on!"

He charges in slashing out with his claws bad move for Tommy Oliver strikes first "Hey dog breathe! Eat this! White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready!"

He grabs a device in his cockpit and jams it into the White Tigerzord's systems. The Tigerzord's chest glew with a red shaped bolt and fired it at the Wolffang. The Nighlok takes it causing sparks to fly from him. He drops to the ground and the Thunder Megazord uses it's huge fist punching the Nighlok backwards "Oh!"

He falls backwards he grabs his whip "Then let's see you two dance!"

He whips out the whip at the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord and it wraps around them.

"Caught you two!" the Nighlok shouts then he unleashes electricity threw the whip causing sparks to fly from the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord.

"Whoa!" Tommy shouts as both Zords stumble even falling to the ground.

"Ha!" The Nighlok shouts "That was almost too easy!"

He releases the two fallen Robots and tries to do the same to the Digimon Megazord but the Digimon Megazord merely uses it's claws to cut it to pieces with Tai Jr speaking up "Nice try Nighlok! Ready Kyle?"

"Ready to put the sting on him!" Kyle reported "**Spiking Strike!**"

The Digimon Megazord extends a purple blade from it's left hand then strikes the Nighlok sparks flew from it causing the Nighlok to be sent backwards.

"Oh, you think your such a big shot do you?" he demanded.

At this time the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord are back on their feet and walk with the Digimon Megazord, and the Kentarousmon Zord towards the Nighlok.

The Nighlok then grins "I'm not out yet! **Shadow Claw Slash!**"

He unleashes his special attack but somehow this time has the worse luck in attacking with it because he missed all of them! Sparks flew around the four giant Robots as they make their way towards him then both Zords hold out their fist and all four strike the Nighlok across his face causing the Nighlok to fly backwards "Hey watch the face!"

"Let's take this guy out!" Tai said to his friends whom agreed "Right!"

With this the Digimon Megazord began to generate light from it's angelic wings and start draining it into it's right hand as it took to the sky.

"Oh-no" Wolffang shouted "When that Zord starts to gain in light energy in it's hand it can't be good!"

The five Digimon Rangers then punched shouting the name of the finishing attack "**HAND OF FATE!**"

The Digimon Megazord then punches out unleashing a powerful holy light attack from it's hand pushing itself back a little. The attack strikes the Nighlok creating two holes in him an entrance and an exit.

"Oh nuts! Looks like I failed!" the Nighlok shouts falling to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Alright!" the original Power Rangers shouted.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai Jr declares "Crises adverted!"

Once more the twelve Rangers were in the Command Center with Zordon congratulating them "Despite what happened earlier today while most of you were under Lord Zedd's spell, you've managed to come together and stop the Nighlok."

"Man" Zack said "That's one crazy battle, Giant Moogers, giant Nighlok...Man, I've gotta wonder how many times the Samurai Rangers had to deal with Giant Moogers."

"Quite a lot" Amelia tells him "They appear quite often, mostly when a Nighlok asks them too."

Zordon looks at the two White Rangers especially to Amelia "Amelia, Alpha and I would like to thank you for letting us borrow your tail ring."

"Oh your welcome anything to help cure a Spell" Amelia told him.

Zordon nods allowing Billy to explain to the Digimon Rangers handing them their headsets "Here I've been able to reprogram your headsets and all I need to do is help Alpha set the coordinates in the Command Center to help talk to your mentors and hopefully somehow bring one of them here, It'll at least take an hour or so."

"Way to go Billy" Amelia told him.

Billy turns to Kyle "Hey don't thank me thank, Kyle as well."

Kyle turns to him "It was a group effort."

Tommy turns to Tai "So you've had your first taste of what Lord Zedd can do, still in?"

Tai nods placing his hand on Tommy's "Of course."

One by one the Digimon Rangers and Original Power Rangers joined in then when the last one Jason Oliver joined in the two teams shouted "Power Rangers!"

Too be continued.

**End of chapter! Part 3 of Trapped in time is over! Who is the Nighlok that sent Wolffang to battle against Amelia and Tai? And once again will our heroes find a way back home before Daemon escapes? Find out next on the next chapter of Power Rangers Digimon. Chapter 36: Trapped in Time P4.**


	37. Chapter 36: Trapped in Time P4

Chapter 36: Trapped in Time P4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time of Power Rangers Digimon, Lord Zedd sprung his first plan. Attacking the Digimon Rangers and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with Putties and Moogers, he lured them to a fountain where he sprung a spell upon both Ranger teams. Only Amelia and Tommy were spared of the spell but the situation turned worse when Lord Zedd sends a Nighlok to attack the two White Rangers while their friends fought each other. Luckily Zordon with the help of Amelia's tail ring breaks the spell and they are able to stop Lord Zedd's plan. However both Rangers know it's only the beginning can they find a way back and what is the next plan? Lord Zedd has in store for the Digimon Rangers?_

It was all the next day after school, the Digimon Rangers and the Power Rangers were in the youth center. Billy and Kyle were working on finishing touches on what they were working last night. Billy turns to Kyle as the two were comparing notes with Kyle's Dig_i_vice morpher. Billy was comparing notes with Kyle.

"Hey guys" Billy said looking at the Digimon Rangers "Kyle and I think we could possibly let you Digimon Rangers speak to one of your mentor and possibly bring one into the Command Center."

"Really? That's good" Tai told him but then he looks around "But what about the situation with my friends?"

Amelia pauses "You've gotta point there Tai, but I'm sure Zordon can help us."

"He's always pulled threw for us" Trini said agreeing with Amelia "So he'll find the solution."

Billy understands Tai and the girls "Well Zordon and Alpha are working on it and so am I. Kyle and I have found a way to make communications with them, and once then we can actually invite at least one of them."

The Digimon Rangers turned nodding it sounded like a good idea, with one of their mentors with Zordon and Alpha they could find what was keeping them there so they could go back in their time.

Jason Oliver turns to Billy and Kyle "That's actually not a such a bad idea."

Tommy then turned to the Digimon Rangers "I know the urgency to you Digimon Rangers is very high but don't worry too much about it."

"He's right" Amelia told her friends with Tai Jr agreeing "Sure Daemon might be planning something bad but we really need to think on the task at hand helping our new friends out, then when we get back we can focus, plus we do need to think of a plan if Millenniummon tries to attack us when we get back again."

"Good point" was the response from all eleven Rangers.

The twelve then began hanging out in the Youth Center.

**Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

On the Earth's Moon, Lord Zedd was furious at another loss. The evil Villian angrily bashed his hand onto the balcony of his castle lighting crackled on it as he starts glowing red.

"Blast, blast!" Lord Zedd shouts "Can't any monster except for Duskmon do anything right? That Nighlok was supposed to destroy the two White Rangers not let them win!"

Goldar backs away "But my Master, what are you so worried about? It wasn't any one of your monsters."

Lord Zedd turns to Goldar "Goldar! You are more foolish, no wonder Duskmon is harder to defeat in combat! Even though he wasn't one of my monsters, it was my Spell which was working was stopped by the White Digimon Ranger's Tail Ring plus HE absolutely failed to dispatch the two White Rangers."

Duskmon turned "Never send a Nighlok to do a Digimon's job. If you would've sent me, the results would've been them dead and your Spell destroying the other Rangers. You had such a good plan too. Stupid Nighlok."

Suddenly Goldar noticed Moogers appearing "Duskmon..."

"I didn't summon them!" Duskmon said "You all forget, a Digimon like myself isn't the only thing that can summon them."

"Duskmon is right" a new voice announced then the new voice then turns out to be a new monster with a grey mask, he was completely in gray armor with a green jacket, dark red pants, and brown boots not to mention he had lethal claws as well "That is my doing I'm afraid."

Duskmon, Lord Zedd, and Goldar see the new guy.

"Who are you?" Goldar demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself I believe my subject stopped by here" the new creature spoke.

"Oh you mean Wolffang!" Goldar spoke with Serrator nodded.

"So you were the one that sent him?" Lord Zedd demanded angrily "You're this Great one? Wolffang spoke of?"

"Yes, I am, and allow me to introduce myself the name is Serrator, I was recently trapped in the bottom of the Sanzo River, but recentally" Serrator pauses looking at Duskmon "But recently with your Commander Millenniummon's time traveling powers which brought the Digimon Rangers here, and your Lord Daemon's incredible power...I've regained this sort of power."

Serrator pauses aiming his hand at the Moogers he brought with him and blasts out at them destroying the whole lot of them.

Now this surprised even Duskmon, he had heard that Deker could take Moogers on easily but to blow a massive army up like that was impressive.

"Oh..." Goldar spoke as Lord Zedd watched "Impressive Serrator, but those were only Moogers, just mire foot soldiers. What are you trying to do?"

Serrator bows to Lord Zedd "I know you value Duskmon's power, but allow me to prove my loyalty to you Lord Zedd, I can assure you I'll ensure victory."

Duskmon sighs as Lord Zedd aims his staff "You think, just because you regained your lost powers you think I'll fall for that!"

He fires lighting out of his staff and the Nighlok takes it in his arm but doesn't bother to move even as sparks flew from the shoulder. In fact the Nighlok didn't seem to be injured at all he is still knelling to Lord Zedd.

"Why don't you fight back?" Lord Zedd asked.

"I could" Serrator told him "But once more, I'd like to prove my loyalty to you." he then stands up "Lord Zedd, mark my words, I'll prove that Duskmon isn't the only one around here that can defeat the Digimon Rangers and your Rangers of this time frame, heck I've fought the Samurai Rangers twice clobbering them each time although one or two got lucky those two times."

Lord Zedd then allows "Very well, if you do believe you can redeem yourself against them be my guest." he watches as Duskmon rises "Got something in mind Duskmon?"

Duskmon nods and turns to the Nighlok "Just a word of advice, like you I too had run ins with the Digimon Rangers, the same treatment twice like you did but, I was forced to retreat under Commander Millenniummon's order, and the second time the Red Digimon Ranger forced me to retreat. So let me give you one warning, don't underestimate the Digimon Rangers."

"Thanks for the heads up fellow Digimon servant of both Commander Millenniummon and Lord Daemon."

"Would you like some assistance of this plan?" Lord Zedd asks.

"No" Serrator spoke "I got my full plan all settled out. Trust me it'll all work out perfectly."

Duskmon is satisfied "Alright then good luck."

Serrator smiles "Their demise will be glorious."

He then walks off for his master plan.

"He certainly is impressive" Lord Zedd said to Duskmon whom nods "Why do I have a feeling that Serrator isn't exactly what he appears to be."

"Your suggesting your own Commander and Daemon's powers didn't give him that boost?" Goldar asked Duskmon.

Duskmon nods "A Digimon can sense things like that, but I'm still not positively sure."

The Digimon Rangers and the original Power Rangers were now outside enjoying the afternoon. Jason S wanted to check in on Amelia's Samurai Training. The other Original Rangers were watching as she practiced with a wooden sword. The boys were so impressed at her ability to stay focused as even Tai Jr offered to be her sparing partner. No surprise there for the Digimon Rangers.

Now Tai Jr himself was looking up at her "Don't hold back Amelia." he warns.

"Never had" Amelia responded.

Then the two circle with Tai going in for an opening but Amelia blocks it expertly even fliping over him trying to land another blow but he blocks her. The two continue sharing moves but it was clear that Amelia's training had paid off.

"Man" Zack said watching Amelia "She's good."

"She really is" Tommy said as Amelia was just inches away from nailing Tai "Very good."

Jason S nods then turns to Jason Oliver "And you and her tied last time you had one."

"True" Jason Oliver said "Remember Amelia's had lots of training as a Samurai. So it's natural for her to focus on her opponent even on a spar."

"Plus her arm stance is way better" Max said remembering what Deker had told them about watching opponents battle to see whom would win "Because of that Tai's going to lose again."

Tai heard this "Nice to here some support man" He blocks Amelia's next thrust as Kimberly looks at Max "What do you mean?"

Kyle responds "We have another ally back in the future, a former Nighlok whom was cursed along time ago so that he was and currently is half human-half Nighlok. We've recently gained him as an ally."

"Is this friend of yours strong?" Jason S asked.

"Strong enough that his sword Urumasa can slice a huge boulder in two with one slice" Kyle admitted.

Zack whistles "Wow man, to here that if his sword can do that to a rock. I'm glad he's on your side now."

"He wasn't always" Amelia admitted as she and Tai still fought with Amelia having the upper hand but still not landing a blow on him "He wanted to end his curse so badly that he knew that the only way was to challenge a worthy opponent."

"How did he know they were worthy?" Jason S asked "And what is his name?"

"Deker" Sally answers "And I guess he has the ability to see things we humans can't see in each other, his first target was Amelia's father Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger, in fact Deker went threw so much lengths going even to defend Jayden from other Nighlok Attacks just to try to get Jayden and himself to Duel in what he called the Ultimate Duel. Eventually they did and Jayden won but Deker's Sword Urumasa took the blow and Deker really wasn't freed."

"Does he still try to challenge him now?" Billy asks.

"No" Kyle said "A Nighlok repaired Urumasa and Deker continued to try to find a worthy opponent the Red Samurai Ranger was worthy but we had a fight on Earth which caught his eye and he was able to see that Amelia was worthy and after Daemon captured her fought her."

"Luckily we were able to locate it and defeat the Digimon that was making sure she wouldn't get out and Tai saved her."

"Eventually we told him he could ignore his Nighlok's craving to battle and right now is doing it and he's helped us out even battling against Jason Oliver when he was the Crimson Ranger holding him off surprisingly" Sally said.

"Wow" Jason S said looking around "Wonder if he still had it out of us he would find worthy?"

"Probably you or Tommy" Tai Jr said he misses a cross slash and Amelia lets him have it with her slash.

"Not again" Tai muttered.

Jason Oliver looks at Tai Jr "You're getting better Tai."

"Thanks" Tai said "But it's always those cross slashes that get me."

"You'll get better Tai" Amelia told him.

Kimberly clapped Amelia's hand "Your training pays off."

Amelia turns to the original Pink Ranger "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly Bulk and Skull appear carrying wooden swords themselves. The Digimon Rangers, alongside their new friends watch them closely. What was their big plan to reveal the Power Ranger's secret identify?

Zack decides to ask "So uh, you guys going to a sword fight?"

Bulk stops "For more information, we have gotten more information that there are two Ranger teams here and our plan is to reveal both teams of rangers!"

Skull laughs "Yeah, both teams will be revealed!"

Bulk then looks at Skull causing him to stop laughing then he explained "All teams of Rangers seem to have useful weapons and should be strong in defending the whole city, so we are going to find out who the Rangers really are by seeing whom can wield these swords well. Which I doubt any of you twelve can do."

The twelve Rangers just look at each other as Bulk speaks "Well now we've gotta go."

The two walk off with Amelia just shaking her head while the two walked away.

Suddenly the communicators went off.

The twelve Rangers look around, no one was around and Jason S answers "We read you Zordon."

"Power Rangers...Digimon Rangers...There is a Mooger and some sort of new monsters out in the park."

"New Monsters?" Kimberly asks.

"What do they look like?" Amelia asked.

This time Alpha answers "They look like crocdiles on two legs and breathe fire balls."

"Spitfangs" Amelia muttered "More Nighlok Foot Soliders though rarely used."

"You must stop them immediately" Zordon tells them.

"Were on our way" Tommy said he and Tai Jr shout out the command with the Original Power Rangers reaching for their Morphers with the Digimon Rangers reaching for their Digivice Morphers as well.

"It's Morphing Time!" Tommy shouts

"Digivice" Tai Jr shouts with Jason Oliver going "Royal Digivice!"

Then all the Digimon Rangers shouted "**Go-Go Digital!**"

"**Tigerzord!**" Tommy shouts.

"**Mastodon!**" Zack shouts.

"**Pterodactyl!**" Kimberly shouts.

"**Triceratops!**" Billy shouts.

"**Saber-Tooth Tiger!**" Trini shouts.

"**Tyrannosaurus!**" Jason S shouts.

With these words the Original Rangers morph while the Digimon Rangers also morph! They gain their colors, ears, tails and claws! The twelve report to an area where Spitfangs were attacking.

"Hey uglies!" Tommy shouts as the Spitfangs and Moogers turn to see them at his shout.

"Shut your mouths!" Tai Jr added on.

The Spitfangs roar and with the Moogers charge the Power Rangers, the two teams charge back only for lighting to fall from the sky. Sparks flew from all the Power Rangers and even the Spitfangs. Taking all of the Power Rangers down with Amelia on all fours trying to get back onto her feet.

"What was that?" Trini asks.

"A sneak attack" Billy said "It even took out their own guys!"

"You're right" Tommy said.

"This is sort of familiar with Leopardmon" Tai Jr added on.

Amelia sighs "I hated that Digimon."

Both Digimon Rangers and Original Power Rangers were getting back onto their feet when and evil laughter came down. They watch as Serrator comes down to them still laughing once he lands he begins to speak "So six of you are the newest Digimon Rangers while the other six are the original Power Rangers...How illuminating...Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Serrator, I recently became the newest ally to Lord Zedd. The last time I walked into their pitiful rhelm was in the future with the Samurai Rangers, I've returned once again, to shake the very foundations of this time, but for now, shall we test on how tough the twelve of you really are?"

The twelve Rangers stood up with the Digimon Rangers preparing to strike the new monster. It is Amelia that answers "This is NO ordinary Nighlok or any ordinary bad guy, Serrator is strong, he soloed the Samurai Rangers twice only retreating by a lucky shot from the Pink Samurai Ranger and the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"Soloed the Samurai Rangers?" Jason S asked then Tommy orders "If Serrator is strong enough to solo even the Samurai Rangers, Amelia's right, stay on your toes!"

The Digimon Rangers and Orginal Power Rangers stood taking out their Power Weapons figuring they would need them.

"Test time!" Serrator declares.

With this he extends his claws but the both teams are able to dodge with Tommy and Tai Jr, coming at him first.

Swinging both claws and Saba the Nighlok catches the two weapons in his own claws laughing as if he were playing a game with them he easily breaks the lock scoring blows on the two Ranger leaders. Once, twice, three, no four times he slashes Tommy and Tai Jr sparks flew each time but upon the fourth time Serrator slashes up with an upward motion flipping the two Ranger leaders onto their backs.

The rest of the Digimon Rangers come in swinging their claws. He blocks their claws slashing the Blue and Green Digimon Rangers but this didn't make them back down as sparks flew from them "It's been a long time! Sense I had a good fight!" Serrator declares as he fights against the Digimon Rangers surprisingly holding his own even against Jason Oliver and Amelia. He manages to take Kyle, Sally, and Max down with another powerful swipe, sparks flew from them "It feels glorious!" he shouts he grabs onto Amelia's head and tosses her aside onto Kimberly and Trini. The three go down but Amelia lands on all fours.

"Bring it!" Both Jason shouts jumping high attempting to slice Serrator.

Serrator responds by extending his claws "Well let me take a jab at this!" the Nighlok begins laughing.

He then extends his claws catching both Jasons off guard in mid-air. Sparks flew each time the claws connected to them and with one final move he pushes the Crimson Ranger and Red Ranger aside to a rock and they fall to the ground.

Zack and Billy come in swinging their Power Lance or Power Axe but Serrator avoids them and with one move wipes their feet from under them.

Amelia comes in "Zack, Billy!" she shouts

She tries to use her claws to help them but Serrator repeals them skillfully "Well now it's time to take a swipe at the daughter of two Samurai Rangers!"

Serrator attacks Amelia slashing her constantly before she had a chance to fight back! Sparks fly from her and with one mean slash she is flown backwards onto the ground.

Once more Jason S and Tai Jr jump at his back slashing but Serrator somehow avoids it "Missing someone you two Rangers?"

Jason S and Tai Jr turn then try to engage him but the Nighlok takes out some sort of sharp blade it wasn't a complete sword but it worked just as well as the Nighlok's claws. With two swipes of this weapon he repeals Tai Jr's claws and Jason's Power Sword then continues nailing them causing sparks to fly from them. Once more he catches them four times before sending them onto the ground rolling backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" Serrator demanded at the Twelve Power Rangers.

"Tai!" the Digimon Rangers shout.

"Jason!" The Original Power Rangers shout.

"Everyone!" Jason Oliver shouts "To give Tai Jr and Jason time! Attack him all at once!"

"Right!" the Digimon Rangers.

"**Cat's Tail Hypnotism!**" Amelia shouted

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouts.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouts.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle shouts.

"**Inferno Frost!**" Jason Oliver shouts.

The Five Original Power Rangers took out their Blade Blasters and fire them.

However Serrator just moves his claws deflecting all twelve attacks with one move then he gathers up lighting then shoots it out at the group of ten. Sparks flew from the Digimon Ranger and Original Power Rangers wiping them off their feet as fire erupted from underneath them.

Tai Jr and Jason S get up charging once again swinging but Serrator avoids their charge when Jason S looked at Tai Jr.

"Thinking what I'm thinking man?" Jason S asked.

"To bring out the big guns?" Tai Jr asked.

"You got it man!" Jason S said as the two jump away from Serrator.

Jason then commands it "Rangers...Let's bring them together!"

The Red, Blue, Pink, Black, and Yellow original Power Rangers take out their weapons and clash them together.

"Power Axe!" Zack shouted throwing his weapon up into the air forming a gun handle.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly shouted throwing her weapon it clangs onto the Axe for blasters on it.

"Power Daggers!" Trini shouts throwing her weapons which form two separate gun blasters onto the Power Bow.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouts breaking his lance then throwing it to the weapon. It too forms two more gun blasters.

"Power Sword!" Jason S shouts he jumps into the air completing it while slamming the sword onto the Blaster

This completed the blaster as Jason S joins the rest of his team "Power Rangers!"

"**Digi-Crest Cannon!**" Tai Jr shouts.

The Digimon Rangers all gather around to gain their own unique weapon.

"**FIRE!**" both teams of Rangers shout.

The Power Blaster and Digi-Crest Cannon fire but Serrator simply catches each blast in his hands with the effect of being moved back a bit the only effect it had, he wasn't damaged. The Nighlok was actually laughing at the attempt to injure him as he concentrated on the blast. The more he did the more he was able to hold the blast turning it into a complete blue circle.

"No way!" Jason S and Tai Jr shout.

"This is quite the exhilarating work out" Serrator "Almost extraordinary now watch a true display of what Power can do!"

He then throws the concentrated blasts back at the Rangers. The Digi-Crest Cannon's blast at the Digimon Rangers and the Power Ranger's Power Blaster attack right back at them. This caused a major explosion from all of the Rangers as they fly into the air landing on their backs sparks flying from them and their weapons falling to their side.

"How unexpected" Serrator speaks "I'd thought you'd all be tougher"

In the Command Center Alpha and Zordon were watching the fight.

"Oh, aiaiaiaiy!" Alpha shouts "This Serrator is surely one heck of an opponent."

Zordon watches closely "Alpha, we could help the Power Rangers out by researching this new opponent. He's obviously not the normal Nighlok like the one they fought yesterday. In fact I'm certain he's stronger than Lord Zedd himself."

Alpha nods "Right away,"

The robot begins trying to figure out what exactly was this Nighlok's weakness.

On the Earth's Moon Lord Zedd was actually pleased at the Nighlok's work.

"A ha,ha,ha,ha!" The evil monarch laughs "This is too good to be true, even the Digimon Rangers can't beat Serrator!"

Duskmon nods "He certainly stronger than Wolffang."

Lord Zedd watches "So if he's a Nighlok then if they do defeat him he'll grow like those other Nighlok do."

Duskmon and Goldar just nods as Duskmon adds on " That's the only benefit I like about Nighlok"

They watch the battle unfold.

"How disappointing" Serrator speaks to the Digimon Rangers and the Power Rangers "You haven't tested me the least."

The Digimon Rangers and their allies the original Power Rangers refuse to give up and fight to get onto their feet as Serrator taunts them more "A-ha! Perhaps you'll rise to the occasion if I give you a BIGGER challenge."

He takes out a piece of paper as he is talking he is cutting the paper with his claws "In a few moments, we shall see if you all are really cut out for this."

He continues cutting as the two Ranger teams get onto their feet. Serrator finishes cutting the paper placing a shape in between dark sheets "Paparox!" he throws it in the air and continues as the sheet of paper turns into a giant robot "My creation obeys my thoughts, follows my every command, he cuts and he destroys!" as he is talking the giant robot Megazord sized looks down at the Rangers.

"Anyone else think this reminds you of Cyclops?" Jason S asked his team.

The other Rangers on his team didn't answer as Serrator continues "Consider him your new test, ether you pass or you fail."

The Digimon Rangers and orginal Power Rangers were still trying to put things together even as the giant robot raises it's hand towards it's face then with a pressing out motion sent a blue beam at the Rangers. Sparks flew as an explosion wipes them off their feet even Amelia lands on her stomach.

"If you want a fight like that" Tai Jr says as the Digimon Rangers and his own allies stand up "We'll-"

Tommy Oliver puts a hand on Tai Jr's shoulder "What?"

"Let us handle that over grown paper robot" Tommy Oliver told him "You and the Digimon Rangers concentrate on defeating Serrator."

"You got" Tai Jr said.

Jason S, along with Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini shout "We need Thunder Megazord Power Now!"

Lighting crackled from the sky as the Original Power Rangers shouted their Zord names.

"Mastodon, Lion Thunder Zord Power!" Zack shouted, the Mastodon Dinozord appears but upon getting struck by lighting turns into a lion like Zord.

"Pterodactyl, Fire Bird Thunder Zord Power!" Kimberly shouts and her Zord the Pterodactyl undergoes the same transformation with a pterodactyle turning into a Fire Bird.

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" Billy shouts and his Triceratops turns into a Unicorn Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Griffen Thunder Zord Power!" Trini shouted and her Saber-Tooth Tiger turns into a

Griffen Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power" Jason shouted and his Tyrannosaurus turns into a Red Dragon.

Within seconds the Red Dragon turns into it's warrior mode as multiple Lighting blast strike it. It lands gaining the other Thunder Zords as they transformed, the Unicorn and Griffen Thunderzords were the first to join it becoming it's legs, the Fire Bird attached down below forming it's lower body and the Lion Thunderzord joined last to become thicker arms the chest and the helmet. Once inside the cockpit the Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers sat in the cockpit "**Thunder Megazord battle ready!**"

Lighting flashes around the Thunder Megazord as it powers up.

At this time Tommy calls upon his Zord and it comes roaring and running at him. With Saba in his hand he jumps forward onto it's head "Alright Saba, let's bring this piece of robot paper down!"

Both White Ranger and Saba speak up the words "White Tiger Zord, Tiger mode, Battle Ready now!" once inside the cockpit Tommy speaks the order jabbing Saba into it's position "Tigerzord convert to Warrior Mode now!"

Within seconds the Tigerzord turns into it's Warrior Mode and Tommy let's it out "Tigerzord ready for action!"

Serrator watches as the Digimon Rangers turn to face him "What? You six want to continue playing?" he watches as the Digimon Rangers get ready to battle him again he then uses some of his power and begins to kick it "I've having a ball! Time for your Pentaty kick!"

He kicks the ball towards the Digimon Rangers each having trouble stopping it as it tries to disarm them of their claws.

While this was going on the Thunder Megazord drew it's Thunder Saber as it and the White Tigerzord tries to battle against the Paparox. The two swords get caught in the robot's claws and are stuck.

It is perfect timing for the Paparox to shoot a blue beam at both the Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord the beam hits both Zord not only causing Sparks to fly from them but push them backwards even inside the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord's cockpits.

"We've lost our stabilizers!" Jason reports "And we are going down!"

Both the Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord were taken down by the blast.

Just as they are taken down the same explosion from the blue energy ball wipes the Digimon Rangers off their feet.

Despite being taken down the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord rise up once more and try to engage Paparox. They use their swords but just like before Paparox uses it's claws on them this time repealing both swords causing The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord to pass it. As the two Zords pass Pararox wastes no time in nailing them in their unproctected backs not once but twice. As the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord turn it nails both of them an upward motion causing more sparks to fly and the Zords to be taken down again. Not only did it take down the Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord but it knocks all the Rangers except for Jason S out of them.

Billy and Zack fell out of the Thunder Megazord first then followed by Trini and Kimberly. Tommy was blown out of the Tigerzord.

"Oh-my that didn't go very well" Saba replies.

"Tell us something we don't know buddy" Tommy replies.

Only Jason S somehow stays inside the Thunder Megazord which was now reverted into Red Dragon Warrior Mode only Paparox kept stomping on it forcing it onto the ground not even daring to get it up.

"Are you Rangers giving up already? No fight left in you?" he approaches Amelia positioning his strange blade at her throat "So be it?"

He raises his blade to finish her with Kimberly shouting "NO!"

"Not so fast Serrator!" Tai Jr shouts as Serrator turns "What?"

Tai then presses a button "Time for an upgrade, **D-3 Armor Energize!**"

The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

Serrator watches "So what if you have a new power? I'll take you out!"

He tries to use the same ball attack but Tai Jr was waiting for it and uses his sword destroying it "What?" Serrator demands as the ball is easily cut in half Tai Jr then lights up his sword striking Serrator on his shoulder.

Serrator stumbles on his knees "Incredible...Now this was the pressure I'd expected from Lord Zedd. No wonder Duskmon warned me not to underestimate you Digimon Rangers..."

"There's a lot more to come" Tai Jr spoke to him.

Serrator points out towards them "Very well you pass the test for now! Fair well mortals"

Just as Serrator somehow appeared he disappears underground.

Now that Serrator had gone Paparox turns and Jason S takes to take it by surprise "It's distracted!"

He flips Red Dragon Warrior Mode and uses it's staff to knock Paparox in the chest. Sparks flew from it

The original Rangers came over towards the Digimon Rangers with Tommy asking "Are you guys okay?"

"We will be" was the response.

Sadly though for Jason S even though Paparox was not standing on top of the Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode it was still able to attack it not even daring to let it go.

"Jason!" Tommy shouted.

The Digimon Rangers ran up with Tai Jr speaking up "We'll handle this guy."

The Digimon Rangers with Tai Jr raised their Digivice Morphers to the sky and shouted "We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With these the Digimon Rangers went into their Evolution Digizords and charged Paparox.

Tai Jr wastes no time "Alright guys let's help Jason out!"

"You bet we will he need our help!" Amelia responded.

"Say the words Tai!" Sally admits.

"Yeah we are right with you!" Kyle and Max reply.

"Thanks guys now here we go! It's time to D.N.A Combine!"

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord appears and before Paparox could strike the Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode it's scissor like hands were stopped by the Digimon Megazord's claw.

"Surprise!" Tai Jr announces.

Paparox looks at the Digimon Megazord as it uses it's left fist to punch it backwards.

Pararox backs away as sparks flew from it.

"We'll need to smash it to bits" Tai Jr said to Max whom gets it nodding "Leave it to me!"

He grabs his Crest Tag and shouts "Zudomon Zord we need you!"

The Zudomon Zord appears as Max appears in it's cockpit "Alright Paparox, tables are about to turn!"

Paparox charges but the Zudomon Zord nails it a good hammer to it. The Hammer caused not only sparks to fly from it but it to also fly backwards.

"That'll give us some distance" Max said "Now D.N.A Combine!"

A White Digi-Egg covered the Digimon Megazord and the Zudomon Zord. Another transformation began. The Zudomon Zord's legs and arms folded into it's three spiked shell like a turtle. The upper part of Zudomon's head went folded into the shell as well. Kyubbimon Zord's tails slipped off and so did Angewomon's Wings. Now adding onto it's back was the Zudomon's Zord's whole shell. Then the Kyubbimon Zord's Tail and Angewomon's Wings went back on it. Zudomon's Claws covered the Growlmon Zord's claws making them sharper. Then the Zudomon Zord's upper head was replaced for Angewomon's helmet Zudomon's spike was in the center of the Digimon Megazord's head. Then in it's hands was Zudomon's hammer. The Digi-Egg hatched and the Digimon Rangers announced the new Megazord formation "**Turtle Hammer Megazord!**"

"Whoa!" Billy shouts "That's one interesting new upgrade the Digimon Megazord has.

Jason Oliver decided to sit out on this one, it was like he knew the Digimon Megazord now with the Zudomon Zord on it forming the Turtle Hammer Megazord had this one in the bag.

Seeing this Paparox lifts up it's hand and fires at the Turtle Hammer Megazord.

"In coming!" Amelia announces.

"Not a problem!" Max tells her with Tai Jr nodding "Right you are Max!"

Turtle Hammer Megazord lifts up it's hammer and just like many previous attacks was able to deflect Paparox's attack with ease. It charges in as Max announces "Tai, let's barrage it with a group of torpedoes!"

Tai Jr nods "Give it to him Max!"

"Alright" Max said "Hey Paparox! Let's see you cut threw this **Harpoon Torpedo!**"

Turtle Hammer Megazord lowers it's head firing what appeared to be it's horn at least three times. The horns split letting out homing missiles on Paparox! The missiles connected causing multiple sparks to fly from Paparox as it hit. The Nighlok robot monster stumbles as both of it's arms are blown off by two of the Harpoon Torpedo's attack.

"That was a good call Max! And now to finish this guy off!" Tai Jr said.

Turtle Hammer Megazord makes it's slow way towards Paparox whom tries to fight back but without it's massive arms that was a big problem.

The five Digimon Rangers raised their hands high then brought them down as if hammering a needle really fast shouting the finishing blow "**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

Turtle Hammer Megazord raised it's hammer to the sky and then lighting started to fall onto it then the Turtle Hammer Megazord brought it down hard on Paparox! The hammer struck the fatal blow as it went right threw the evil Digimon. Paparox didn't say a word just stumbling more as it's metallic body started to crack into a million pieces then an explosion happened as the evil Digimon blew up into millions of sparks.

Seeing this the Digimon Rangers Celebrated as Tai Jr announced it "Digimon Rangers, crises Adverted!"

With this so-so victory the Digimon Rangers and Original Power Rangers left to the Command Center.

"Once again Rangers" Zordon began "You have all shown incredible courage against a very powerful foe."

"I'll say he was" Tommy began "The Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord were no match to Paparox."

Alpha turns to Amelia "Do you know anything about Serrator?"

"Nothing much Alpha" Amelia said "All I know is that he soloed the Samurai Rangers twice."

Alpha looks at her "Well, I've found out a bit of history about him that the Samurai Rangers should know if you ever return."

"What did you find out?" Amelia asked him.

Alpha answers "Well, only the fact that Serrator is in fact the Nighlok King."

This caught every Ranger off guard with Zack speaking out "That would explain why he was so powerful and almost unhurtable. I mean he easily withheld our Power Blaster Blast and the Digi-Crest Cannon's blast and used them against us."

Amelia sighs "Man, this is bad."

Billy and Kyle were working on the computer and she looks at them "What are you doing?"

Billy answers "Putting our notes to the test, remember if it works we can get one of your Mentors here."

He turns to Kyle "Ready?"

"Hope this works man" Kyle responded.

"Alright then" Billy said he and Kyle press a button and just as they were expecting they were able to make contact with Leomon and Izzy by the Viewing Globe.

The Digimon Rangers turn to see Leomon and Izzy. The two Mentors of the Digimon Rangers noticed them.

"Digimon Rangers..." Leomon spoke "Are you all safe?"

"We are for now" Tai Jr said.

Izzy smiles "Thank goodness, I'm glad your alls safe."

"We all are" Leomon said he looks out of the Digimon Ranger's own Viewing Globe and it was as if he saw Zordon "So, that's the Great Zordon."

"It is and I suppose you are Leomon" Zordon spoke.

"I am" Leomon said "What's the status?"

Alpha replies "The Digimon Rangers are trapped here for some odd reason, Zordon and I have been trying to figure it out sadly Lord Zedd's attacks are stronger now that the Nighlok Serrator is here."

Izzy shook his head "Serrator? The same Serrator that has taken down even our Samurai Rangers with ease."

"The same one!" Amelia admitted.

"We need at least one of you guys to help us" Zordon spoke "Just in case there maybe a Digimon trapping them there."

Leomon turns to Izzy and Tentomon "Even though I am an expert in other Digimon, I'm not exactly an expert on computers, Izzy, you are the one that knows about both."

Izzy nods "Very well Leomon, Tentomon and I will go to help them."

He turns to a Digiport in the Digimon Ranger HQ and in seconds appears in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Command Center.

"Wow" Billy said "You can come threw computers?"

Izzy nods with Tentomon at his side "Yes, now" he turns to Zordon and Alpha "Let's see what is trapping the Digimon Rangers here."

Alpha, Zordon, Billy, and Izzy would get right to work, with the Digimon Rangers and Original Power Rangers thinking about the events that happened with Serrator. They knew Serrator would be back. Hopefully when he did return, the Digimon Rangers would be back with the Samurai Rangers in their own time frame.

**Too be continued.**

**The Digimon Rangers and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have met Serrator. Can Izzy with Zordon and Alpha find what is trapping the Digimon Rangers back in time? Find out in the conclusion of Trapped in Time P5.**


	38. Chapter 37: Trapped in Time P5

Chapter 37: Trapped in Time P5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers.**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Lord Zedd was terribly angry at Wolffang's inability to destroy both Amelia and Tommy Oliver. Lord Zedd was greeted by the Nighlok Serrator whom promised to bring a swift end to both the Rangers in that time frame and the Digimon Rangers. After a surprise attack Serrator nearly succeeds in defeating both Rangers. His Paparox was too much for the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord but Serrator was forced to retreat thanks to Tai Jr using his Battleizer on him and Turtle Hammer Megazord defeated Paparox. Now the Digimon Ranger's mentor Izzy has been able to come back into the past with them. Can Izzy solve the reason why the Digimon Rangers are trapped in Time? Or are they trapped forever? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Trapped in Time!_

On the Moon, Lord Zedd was astonished on how powerful Serrator was. He turns to Duskmon and Goldar. He was surprised by Duskmon's power as well as he easily tossed his Rangers aside and even gave the Digimon Rangers trouble when he went to Rhinimon until just like Serrator the Red Digimon Ranger activated his battelizer and sent both into a retreat. He turns to Duskmon as the Digimon was kneeling.

"What's going on Duskmon?" Lord Zedd asked as a dark colored portal appeared as Serrator had decided to come back up from the neither world to watch as well.

"It's the portal that only Commander Millenniummon can communicate to Lord Daemon and his henchmen" Duskmon answers " I better answer him."

Lord Zedd nods understandingly Duskmon wasn't his servant he was this Commander Millenniummon and Lord Daemon's servant, he needed to answer them.

"Duskmon..." Millenniummon spoke "It seems I have misjudged the Digimon Rangers."

"What do you mean?" Lord Zedd asked "Duskmon had them and Serrator had them as well."

Millenniummon answered "I see so you are the great Lord Zedd...Anyway, as you know it was I that delivered the Digimon Rangers to you. Duskmon knows the key to keeping them there is Infermon whom is stashed away in a computer. If he is found and destroyed...Then they will be able to break free here."

Duskmon bows "Don't worry Commander Millenniummon, I shall do whatever I can to keep him safe."

Millenniummon turns "Good because they got Izzy helping them."

"The smartest of the Digidesten here?" Duskmon asked with Millenniummon speaking "Yes...He's here and it's not if he discovers Infermon, it'll be when."

Lord Zedd thought about this "Forgive me Commander Millenniummon, but this Infermon is safe from any Ranger attack."

"Don't be so sure Lord Zedd" Millenniummon said "The Digimon Rangers can go into any computer system and deal with Digimon there. They are the only ones that can because they are half Digimon."

Millenniummon then orders Duskmon "Make sure to protect Infermon at all cost except if it will cost you your life."

"As you wish Commander Millenniummon" Duskmon said then the portal vanished and the Digimon stood up towards Lord Zedd whom nods "No worries Duskmon, you've helped me out and proven to me you are strong enough to defeat my Rangers and even put up a match to the Digimon Rangers yourself, and just like Serrator here was forced to retreat."

Duskmon turns "Infermon is the key in keeping the Digimon Rangers here Lord Zedd, I'd appreciate the assistance, but I must make sure that Infermon has some protection. Commander Millenniummon is right, with Izzy with the Digimon Rangers and your Rangers, it's not will he find out about Infermon which he will, it's when."

Duskmon goes off with Serrator looking puzzled "You sure you won't need my help?"

Duskmon glares at Serrator and gives Serrator a warning "Only a Digimon and the Digimon Rangers can penetrate the Digital World, or the Internet...You'd be best to remember it, you maybe strong but you don't truly know my power. Now I'll be off."

Serrator watches for the first time baffled at what Duskmon said to him. He had a feeling that Duskmon was going to be one interesting rival to him.

**Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The Digimon Rangers had met up with the original Rangers. Sally was playing a quick game of one-on-one basket ball with Trini. Amelia was practicing her samurai skills against Tommy Oliver. Just like Jason the two were really going at it and eventually tied which caused Kimberly to smile "Wow Tommy, you matched her blow for blow."

"I know" Tommy said as Amelia smiles at him as well even shaking his hand "Never had a great match like that before Jason Oliver here."

Jason and Tai Jr were actually practicing martial arts move. Tai figured that he could use those skills as well sense he didn't have Jayden's help. Well he could've trained with Amelia but he knew he had to get some experience in this way to. Zack was helping Jason while Billy is sitting down watching the Red Digimon Ranger, along with Max, and Kyle whom were watching the little game between both Yellow Rangers. Sally's Digimon speed caused her to easily overpower Trini but Trini was putting up an equal fight.

The score as 98-98 the first person getting to one hundred was the winner.

"Wow" Max admitted "Trini and Sally are going at it."

"They sure are" Kyle admits with Billy agreeing "They are both good players, I'm certainly glad you Digimon Rangers are on our side."

"Hey, there are plenty of Good Digimon" Jason Oliver told him "And there are a handful of evil ones."

"True" Tommy admitted.

Sally would be the one that won the one-on-one match up, she easily by passes Trini and throws the wining two pointer.

"And there's the game!" Kyle responded.

"Sally wins" Max admitted.

Both she and Trini shook hands even patting each other's back "Good game!" both Yellow Rangers told them.

Suddenly the communicators went off.

Tommy hears this and so do the rest of the Original Power Rangers and the Digimon Rangers. Tommy stands up and answers it "We read Zordon...Go ahead."

"Power Rangers...Digimon Rangers...Izzy believes he has discovered the source. Report to the Command Center immediately."

"Were on our way" Tommy reported.

The Power Rangers all teleported to the Command Center. Once inside Izzy turns to them.

"You found something Izzy?" Tai Jr asked.

Izzy nodded as he pressed some buttons "Yes, I did, and Digimon Rangers...You are not going to like what I found."

Tentomon agreed "Yeah...You're not going to like it one bit, heck I doubt the Rangers here would not like this."

"What have you found Izzy?" Billy asks.

Izzy answers "Something very, very, bad. A Digimon we Digidesten versed in the past...I remember this one, as Tai Sr, Tai Jr's father, Matt, T.K and I had problems against this guy."

"What is the problem?" Amelia asks.

Zordon answers "Digimon Rangers, Power Rangers, I call your attention to the Viewing Globe."

The group of twelve turn to see a Spider like Digimon.

"Oh yuck!" Kimberly spoke.

Even Zack wanted to throw up "What's that Spider?"

Izzy answers "He's actually a Digimon known as Infermon, and he's an Ultimate Level Digimon."

"Oh you were right on this Izzy" Tai Jr admitted "Infermon is bad news."

Alpha 5 types in before turning to the twelve Rangers "According to Izzy, Infermon is a dangerous computer virus."

"Then will just have to knock him out of the computer" Billy suggested.

"Not a good idea" Izzy said "Because Infermon can cause the whole world to collapse if he is released from the network."

"Now that I know that" Billy admitted turning to Kyle whom nodded "That is a bad thing."

Izzy also turns to Digimon Rangers "It gets worse guys, because Infermon is the source of all your troubles!"

"What?" all Rangers except for Tai Jr asked with Billy asking "But how can Infermon keep us here?"

Izzy answers "Simple, Billy, Infermon is a powerful computer virus. Millenniummon when he sent the Digimon Rangers here, must've hid Infermon inside a computer and Infermon is keeping the Digimon Rangers here."

"So all we'd have to do is find Infermon and kick his sorry butt!" Tai Jr said.

"It won't be easy" Tentomon warned "The Internet has a way of well slowing everyone down."

Kyle looks at Izzy whom nodded "Yes, this isn't the first time I had an Infermon to deal with especially on the net."

Zordon being wise knows where Izzy was getting at "Digimon Rangers, by now Millenniummon must've found out that Izzy is here with you and that he knows by now we've just discovered Infermon. This is going to be one of your hardest battles."

"We can help can't we Zordon?" Jason S asked.

Izzy turns "Not in the battle against Infermon...Only those that are Digimon or in the Digimon Ranger's case can get into the net."

"However you all can support the Digimon Rangers" Tentomon said with Billy understanding "Izzy, Tentomon mentioned that Infermon can control his opponent's speed how?"

Izzy answers "Simple, Tai Sr and I first attempted to take an Infermon out years ago...We noticed that something was blocking our Digimon's Digivolution and even their own speed."

"Did you figure out what it is?" Billy and Kyle asked.

Izzy nodded "I did and this is why the Digimon Rangers will have a BIG problem, you see, Infermon wasn't the problem at all, it was all emails I was getting, the more I got, the more slower our Digimon got."

"Oh man" Billy admitted "That will be a problem,"

"Plus not to mention" Izzy said "The Digimon Rangers's fight would be broad casted all over the world at this time frame threw the Internet itself..."

"Oh-no" Tommy said looking to his son "That could mess up with our time frame! And then there would be two Ranger teams on Earth...And people to expect there were other teams."

Billy thinks on this turning to Kyle and Izzy "Perhaps I could make a device that can block the single that could show the world this upcoming battle."

"That and I'll need all the help I can get to eliminate any emails that would make the Digimon Rangers slower."

"That's the only help we can give" Tommy said he turned to Tai Jr "You sure you and the others can take Infermon on?"

Tai Jr smiles giving Tommy a thumbs up "Count on us. If Infermon is blocking us by defeating him we must defeat him to return home."

Amelia agrees "Yes, this is one battle we can't afford to lose."

Sally turns to Tai Jr and Amelia "We won't lose this battle then, knowing that Infermon is preventing us from returning to our time frame, plus we won't let him escape or be released to this time frame."

Billy turns "Izzy, Kyle and I can possibly make sure to contain Infermon. But all we'll be able to do is try to contain the emails."

"That's gonna be a hard battle for us" Jason Oliver admitted "But we can do it."

"You will be able to do this" Tommy tells his son "Even though my friends and I can't help you Digimon Rangers out in the battle we can support you stopping the emails."

"Thanks!" Jason Oliver tells his father.

"Yeah, they are going to need all the help they can get" Izzy admitted.

Max agrees "And when we do we'll defeat Infermon and return home...No telling what damage Daemon and Millenniummon are causing."

Kyle turns "I don't want to start thinking on that. Right now our problem is Infermon."

"A good way of thinking about it" Zordon admitted "Think of one problem at a time. But Digimon Rangers...Be careful, and may the Power protect you."

"Thanks Zordon" Tai Jr said "You guys ready?"

Amelia gives him a nod "You bet."

"Were with you buddy" Max admitted.

Sally agrees "We can't let Infermon stop us! We are with you Tai!"

Kyle nods "Of course they are all right, all of us are with you all the way!"

Jason Oliver gives him a thumbs up "This one will take all of us to take him down! It's time we tackle Infermon."

"Thanks guys" Tai Jr told them.

He turns to Jason S whom smiles giving him a hand shake "Good luck man. We've got your back out here."

"Thanks" Tai Jr said.

Billy was already typing away at the computer with Alpha "Already starting to block any broadcasting singles, the only ones that will know of it would be us Rangers here. It'll take a few minutes."

Tai Jr turns to his team "Ready?"

"Ready!" was the response.

Tai Jr and the rest of the Digimon Rangers grabbed their Digivice Morphers shouting "Digivices..." Jason Oliver grabbed his Digivice Morpher "Royal Digivice!"

Then all six Digimon Rangers shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

There was a a powerful burst of digital Light appears over the Digimon Rangers. It gave them their colors, tails, ears, and claws as well as their signature crest symbols on their chest, courage on Tai Jr, Light on Amelia's, Friendship on Max's, Sincerity on Sally's, Knowledge on Kyle's and over Jason Oliver's chest was his golden yellow shield.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai Jr announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready" Kyle announced.

Then Jason Oliver announced "Crimson Ranger...Ready!"

Izzy turns to the Digimon Rangers as Billy announces "Alright Digimon Rangers...Here is an important test. Right now Izzy, Alpha and I have been able to make sure your battle with Infermon remains a secret only to me, my friends, Zordon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Alpha."

"Alright" Tai Jr said "Thank you Billy, now Digimon Rangers let's go."

"Right behind you" was the response as Izzy dialed in the Command Center's computer to let the Digimon Rangers into it. Just as if they were going to the Digital World they vanished into the computer and into the Internet.

"All we can do now is try to keep the emails down" Billy told his friends.

"It could prove to be a challenge" Izzy admitted "But as long as we can do it we should be fine."

Zordon then instructed them "All we can do now is hope they can stop Infermon while keeping the emails down. I ask of all of you to view the Viewing Globe."

Each of the original Rangers turned viewing the View Globe while Billy tries to help Izzy and Tentomon preparing for a much needed deletion of emails or trying to stop them.

Inside the Internet the Digimon Rangers were making quick progress to where Infermon was. The evil Spider Digimon had sighted them come as they finally made quick contact with each other.

"So, the Digimon Rangers have discovered me" Infermon spoke.

"That's right spider face!" Tai Jr said "And you'll be taken out!"

Infermon laughed "See if you Digimon Rangers can, you are on my turf!"

Suddenly Jason Oliver was the only one that saw movement "Watch out guys!"

The Digimon Rangers heard him and ducked for a powerful blade swipe would've taken them down by surprise. When they got up they saw Infermon's partner.

"Oh-no" Tai Jr muttered.

"Our troubles just got worse" Amelia admitted.

"Just what we need" Jason Oliver stated "Another Digimon to stand in our way."

"Out of the way Duskmon" Sally told him "We need to get back home."

Duskmon turns to them "Forget it Digimon Rangers! If you want to destroy Infermon you must face me as well!"

In the Command Center Alpha was worried "Oh, aiaiaiaai, first Serrator easily takes the team out and now it's back to Duskmon again."

"Not surprising actually" Izzy said "Let me remind you that Duskmon works for Millenniummon and not Lord Zedd. Millenniumon most likely seen this coming as soon as I arrived and ordered Duskmon to defend Infermon."

"Tied with him this is going to be a hard battle" Tommy said.

"If the Digimon Rangers act as the powerful team as they are from what I have witnessed them, they should be able to defeat Duskmon."

Billy turned "Hey Izzy what if we could install a device that will remove Duskmon from the computer."

Izzy liked Billy's suggestion "Good idea Billy, sense Duskmon isn't like Infermon at all it should be easy to force him out of the Internet...Problem is you guys will have to fight him once he figures it out."

"Then we'll just have to hold him off" Jason suggested.

Billy turned to his friends "Zack and I will go to my house to make the device. Hopefully the Digimon Rangers can hold him off."

"Good idea" Zordon spoke as Billy and Zack turn to each other nodding.

Tommy took over "Alright then, Kim, Trini, Jason and I with Izzy's help will try to stop the emails."

The other Rangers agree as Billy and Zack teleport to Billy's house.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The Digimon Rangers all stood facing Infermon and Duskmon.

"Alright then" Kyle told the two evil Digimon, "We'll take you all on!"

Duskmon chuckles "Then come to us Digimon Rangers!"

"And be destroyed!" Infermon said "Starting with this **Spider Shooter!**"

He brought out a muzzle and fired shells at the Digimon Rangers.

"In coming!" Tai Jr shouted.

The Digimon Rangers managed to scatter out of the way as the attack missed them. An explosion appeared behind the Digimon Rangers but Duskmon deliberately waited till they landed "Nice, you were all able to dodge that but you feel for my trap **Deadly Gaze**!"

He gathers in powerful darkness into his hands and eyes that were all around his body then sent them out towards all the Digimon Rangers. This attack hits Tai Jr, Amelia, Sally, Max, and Kyle right in their chests. Sparks flew from the five Digimon Rangers but Jason Oliver's golden yellow shield activated sending the attack right back at Duskmon and Infermon whom dodged the attack. Then Infermon charged Jason Oliver "**Network Gernade!**"

He went into a cocoon formation then charged Jason Oliver spinning and Jason Oliver holds his ground "Big ugly spider's shouldn't charge an Oliver."

Just like his father he jumps in with a flying kick Infermon misses the Crimson Ranger but the Crimson Ranger's kick connects sending Infermon flying right onto Duskmon. Seeing this Jason Oliver turns as Amelia joins him "Shall we do this together Amelia?"

"You betcha!" she told him.

Both Crimson Ranger and White Ranger jump up shouting both names of their attack "**Lighting Claw!**" "**Crimson Claw!**"

Duskmon recovers "Infermon behind me!"

Infermon nods and gets behind Duskmon "I'm not playing around this time...Duskmon Digivolve too...**Rhinimon!**"

Duskmon was now in the form of his Mega Level form and he is able to block both Digimon Ranger's attacks with his staff. Amelia's was weak compared to Jason Oliver but even with Jason's help Rhinimon's attack hits home. Taking this to his advantage Rhinimon holds them "Now Infermon!"

"Right!" Infermon shouts "**Spider Shooter!**"

He attacks out once again just as Rhinimon jumps away the attack hits them causing sparks to fly from them but Jason and Amelia still stand or well Amelia was on all fours.

"Cheep shot!" Jason said he turns to Tai Jr "I'll handle Rhinimon, you guys see what you can do with Infermon!"

"You got it man!" Tai Jr said giving him a thumbs up.

Rhinimon advances "Oh no you don't"

He tries to attack but Jason Oliver shouts a new attack "**Inferno Frost!**"

He fires incandescent arrows of light at Rhinimon whom takes it in his back sparks flew from the Digimon "What?"

Jason Oliver comes at him and the Digimon Warrior of Darkness clashes against Jason's claws "You're opponent is me ugly."

Rhinimon sighs "So be it! Crimson Ranger!"

Rhinimon goes to attack Jason Oliver and while the two go at it, it leaves Infermon way open of so the rest of the Digimon Rangers thought. Infermon watches closely "That's it, KnightChessmon come out!"

The KnightChessmon here his command and come out.

Watching the fight were the orginal Rangers.

"What are those?" Kimberly asked Izzy "Those look like chess pieces?"

"Because they are" Tentomon said "Those are KnightChessmon, those are the NORMAL foot soldiers the Digimon Rangers face."

"Oh" Trini said "What are they?"

"Champion" Izzy said "Although just like you Rangers, the Digimon Rangers have their Claws Holy because the KnightChessmon have a stronger power that can only be taken out by that type of claws."

"Sounds like they are now like the Super Putties" Jason S admitted.

"A good understanding to them" Izzy admitted.

In Billy's lab the original black and blue Rangers were working hard. Zack was watching Billy as he was also helping.

"Any luck man?" Zack asked Billy.

Billy turns "Almost, we need the program to create a program with just enough wind to blow Duskmon out."

Suddenly Billy got a call on his communicator "Come in Zordon, I read you!"

"Billy, Duskmon had Digivolved into Rhinimon so you need to be more cautious and extremely careful in not blowing the Digimon Rangers away."

"Thanks for the warning Zordon" Billy said "Were almost done."

He turns to Zack whom also heard about the evil Digimon they had fought on day one had arrived to help Infermon "We've gotta finish this quickly."

Billy nods "Right, we are almost done, let's try to add on a bit more power to the program, but let's hope it doesn't blow out our allies."

"Yes, let's hope" Zack said.

Back with the Digimon Rangers, they were taking out the KnightChessmon with ease while Jason Oliver and Rhinimon went at it, Jason knew he had to keep Rhinimon occupied and for the moment he was even at the moment even as he had to slash down and even kick down four KnightChessmon.

Tai Jr and Amelia slashed out at the KnightChessmon Tai Jr and Amelia had their backs turned but both Red and White Digimon Ranger were strong against them. Max and Kyle swiped at the KnightChessmon then kicked two more before slashing two more of them.

Sally was using her speed to her advantage taking the KnightChessmon by surprise. Each time the Digimon Rangers strike the KnightChessmon causing sparks to fly from them. While Tai, Amelia, Max, Kyle, and Sally fought against the KnightChessmon easily defeating them, Infermon took charge "**Network Gernade!**"

At a very fast pace while the five Digimon Rangers had their backs turned to him he went into his Cacoon mode and started to nail the Digimon Rangers right and left. Sparks flew from the Five Digimon Rangers with Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle being taken down by him rolling on the Internet floor. Amelia on the other hand was on all fours even as her opponent strikes her across the chest for the fifth time. Sparks flew from her as she is on all fours.

"Talk about a cheep shot" Tai Jr said as he and the others joined Amelia as she spotted Infermon coming at her. The White Digimon Ranger stands up then using her Samurai Senses spots Infermon coming "Not this time! **Lighting Claw!**"

With her claws cracking with lighting she slashes just as Infermon comes towards her. Her attack connects and lighting crackles as sparks flew from Infermon as he is sent flying towards a support beam in the Internet.

"Good timing like always" Kyle remarked "I'll always enjoy your Samurai ways."

She gave him a high five "That worked."

"Alright guys" Tai commanded "Attack together!"

"You got it!" Kyle reported "Let's begin by strapping him to the beam **Sticky Nets!**"

He attacks blasting out his electrical silky nets which strike Infermon pinning him to the beam causing sparks to fly from him "You won't win!" Infermon shouts.

"Now, Sally, and Max let him have it!" Tai Jr shouted "**Pyro Sphere!**"

"**Blue Blaster**" Max shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally shouted.

The attacks hit Infermon hard causing multiple sparks to fly from him but he was able to free himself "Not bad Digimon Rangers!"

"So that wasn't enough?" Tai Jr demanded "Well we'll give you some more!"

Infermon chuckled "Bring it on!"

The Digimon Rangers try to prepare for their next move even Jason Oliver as he clashes against against Rhinimon's weapon.

It was then all the Digimon Rangers found it hard to move.

"What the?" Tai Jr asked as they were moving very slowly.

Rhinimon attacks Jason slicing him across the chest. Sparks flew from Jason as the Digimon Warrior of Darkness strikes him a second time and sparks flew from Jason yet again causing him to fly backwards "And now **Darkness Buster!**"

Infermon takes aim "**Spider Shooter!**"

This time Infermon rapidly shoots the Digimon Rangers while Rhinimon's attack comes at them. Multiple Sparks fly from the Digimon Rangers as the attacks hit them. Most of the Digimon Rangers are on the ground steam coming from them with Amelia on all fours. All Digimon Rangers are finding it very hard to get up even when Amelia was on all fours.

Both Infermon and Rhinimon look at each other then continue to barrage the Digimon Rangers with their attacks causing more sparks to fly from the downed team.

In the Command Center the Power Rangers watched as the Digimon Rangers were struggling. Izzy was checking his laptop "Oh no!" Even Alpha 5 seen this "Oh, Aiaiaiaai, Infermon's using emails again."

Izzy nods as Tentomon spoke "Quick Izzy send those Emails back!"

"I'm trying to" Izzy admitted "Only they are appearing more than I was expecting."

Just then Billy and Zack arrived.

"How's it going guys?" Zack asked.

"Bad" Tommy reported "Infermon is sending emails to weaken the Digimon Rangers and it's working, both Rhinimon and Infermon are using this to their advantage."

Billy holds up the device "Then we'll force Rhinimon out and..."

"And what?" Izzy asked.

Billy actually smiles "And we'll be able to stop the flow of these emails for at least a while."

Izzy turns to Billy "Prodigious Billy, quick install it at my laptop, the Digimon Rangers can't last long!"

"You got it!" Billy said he pressed the device into a flash drive on the laptop computer and started the program by pressing the button "Cross your fingers it works."

The program was installed into the Internet where the Digimon Rangers were trying their best to get up.

"It won't be long now!" Rhinimon said "This is your last battle!"

Infermon laughed along with the Digimon Warrior of Darkness suddenly a powerful gust of wind appeared and was sent towards Rhinimon "What?" Rhinimon demanded as the gust of wind struck him and forced him out of the Internet. Not only that but this stopped the flow of Emails allowing the Digimon Rangers to stand up facing Infermon whom was now moving normally or now rather a bit slowly.

Billy was the one that contacted the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers...I've just installed a device that filtered out Rhinimon and his emails but it only will work for a short time till they reappear once more. So use this time to finish him off."

Hearing this Tai Jr then gives him a thumbs up "Thanks Billy! Alright Infermon, we've had enough with you, alright guys let's bring out the-"

The six Digimon Rangers shout the weapon "**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon appears then the six Digimon Rangers shouted "Fire!"

The Digi-Crest Cannon gathers up all Digimon Ranger's Crest Symbols with Tai's being last then fired! The powerful Cannon blast strikes Infermon destroying him in an explosion of sparks.

"Nice one!" Amelia admitted.

"Good call Billy" Kyle complimented.

"Hold on the celebrations guys" Tai Jr reminded "Infermon was a Digimon so we aren't out of the blue yet..."

"He's right!" Jason Oliver said.

"What's going on?" Billy asks Izzy as alarms were going off in the Command Center.

Izzy responds "Wow, who would've known the Command Center can pick this up...It's an energy single coming from Infermon."

"What?" the other Rangers asked with Kimberly asking "What does that mean?"

Izzy responds "Infermon is Digivolving...When an Ulimate Level Digivolves he becomes..."

"MEGA!" Tentomon shouted.

It was true because at the scene, the Digimon Rangers watched as Infermon did come back, only as a big Digimon. His entire top was blue with a green circle in the middle of his chest and he is brown underneath.

"Oh no" Tai Jr shouted.

Izzy agrees "Your trouble just got worse Rangers...Infermon's Digivolved to become Diaboromon! A Mega Level Digimon! He takes pride in destruction and slaughter."

Tai Jr sees this "This isn't good guys we've gotta take Diaboromon out. Alright Digimon Rangers let's do it!"

Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Sally, and Kyle grab their Digivice Morphers shouting "We need Evolution Digi-Zord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With these the Digimon Rangers went into their Evolution Digizords and prepared to battle against Diaboromon.

"You can't win against me!" Diaboromon shouted "Now I'll show you all with my **Cable Crusher!**"

He stretches it's arms and launches it's huge clawed hands towards the five Evolution Digizords. The attacks hits them causing sparks to fly from the Digizords and pinning them to a wall.

"Jason!" Tai Jr shouted "He's got us pinned!"

"Oh-no, I'm coming buddy!" Jason Oliver shouted "Alright Kentarousmon Zord Descend!"

His golden yellow shield activated glowing yellow light. Out of the golden light in the sky Kentarousmon Zord descends down towards the fight as Jason Oliver gets in it. Diaboromon is too distracted to concentrate that the Kentarousmon Zord kicks him in the face. Diaboromon stumbles but he refuses to let go of the Evolution Digizords but takes aim at the Kentarousmon Zord "**Web Wrecker!**"

He unleashes a blast of destructive energy from his chest.

The attack goes towards the Kentarousmon Zord whom uses his shield to negate the blast even as Sparks fly from it. The Shield holds and Jason Oliver speaks out "Alright it's time for a weather forecast **Icy Breathe!**"

Kentarousmon Zord attacks using it's best attack. The attack connects to all of Diaboromon's cable like hands even some hitting his body. Sparks fly all around Diaboromon's body cutting the arms off freeing the other Evolution Digizords and more sparks were flying from Diaboromon's body even freezing it.

"Thanks Jason!" Max told him.

"No problem!" Jason said "But let me remind you that he'll break free."

"You're right!" Tai Jr told them "Alright Digimon Rangers...Let's bring them together!"

"One step ahead of you" Amelia and Sally announced.

"Right behind them!" Max and Kyle shouted.

Tai Jr then placed his Digivice Morpher in the D.N.A Slot Zone shouting "Digimon Rangers...It's time to D.N.A Evolution!"

The four Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

Just as they finished making the Digimon Megazord Diaboromon broke free. He then looks at both Megazords.

"So two against one" Diaboromon said "Still isn't good enough against me!"

He then chuckles as he sent an email at the other Rangers inside the Command Center.

"Who can speak backwards from 10?" Billy asked.

Izzy groaned "Oh-no, he's doing it again!"

"Doing what?" Kimberly asked.

"Diaboromon's going to multiply! The more he multiplies the more he might try to end our world with a nuclear missile."

"In other words Time is the enemy" Billy stated.

Izzy nodded "Add that and the emails are starting to come in again!"

Even Zack had to admit they were coming at a fast rate "Oh-man, this is big time trouble!"

"Right" Izzy said "But I believe they can figure this out."

Zordon agrees "If they can stay focused as a team, they should be able to overcome this weakness."

Back at the battle the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord were going head to head with the many Diaboromon clones. They slashed and in the Kentarousmon Zord's case punched out at the Diaboromon but they were clones and the emails once again started to take effect slowing them down seeing this Diaboromon grins evilly "**Web Wrecker!**"

The many clones of Diaboromon started to fire attacks at the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord.

"In coming multiple blast!" Max shouted.

"We can't block them all" Sally admitted.

"Now can we dodge them all" Kyle admitted they turn to Amelia and Tai Jr "What now?"

"What else?" Tai Jr asked "Sally, try countering with Fox Tail Inferno!"

"You got it!" Sally shouted "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

She attacks as Jason Oliver takes aim at some "**Inferno Frost!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord attacks with it's arrow attack but even the two attacks weren't enough to prevent the attacks from hitting the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord.

Sparks flew each time as the Web Wrecker attack connects. Sparks fly even inside both Zord's cockpits.

"Whoa, keep it together guys!" Tai Jr shouts.

"Were trying" Max told him.

"Shields and system's down!" Kyle reported.

"Were going down!" Amelia announced as both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord were on the ground still with sparks flying from them then stopped.

"They finally stopped firing" Tai Jr said.

"Didn't even stop when we were down" Jason Oliver admitted "I'm tired of Diaboromon."

Tai Jr turns "Sally think you can get the Starmon Zord?"

"No" Amelia said "I have a better idea."

"What is it?" Sally asked her.

Amelia turns "Time for Magnamon to take a shine of this."

Tai Jr turns to her "Actually not a bad idea, it was a Royal Knight Omnimon that took care of him before, go for it!"

Amelia nods "Alright Tai Jr, leave it to me!" she activates her Crest Tag "Magnamon Zord we need you!"

With this Amelia's Zord the Magnamon Zord was out and she was in the Magnamon Zord's cockpit.

Seeing the New Zord Diaboromon scoffs "Be destroyed! **Web Wrecker!**"

"Not this time!" Amelia said "**Aura Barrier!**"

The attacks come at Magnamon Zord but it's barrier repeals it without damage "Alright then!" Amelia said "Alright Magnamon Zord, D.N.A Combine!"

The Magnamon Zord went over to the Digimon Megazord and another Digi-Egg appeared. The Magnamon Zord folded in it's hands and feet into it's body revealing only it's golden armor. The golden armor attached to the Digimon Megazord's body. Magnamon's helmet was then attached on Angewomon's helmet. The Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Golden Knight Megazord!**"

Jason Oliver gets the Kentarousmon Zord off it's feet and joined them.

"Two Megas don't make difference!" Diaboromon shouted.

"Oh it will now!" Amelia told him "Give us your best shot!"

Diaboromon does "Then so be it! **Web Wrecker**!"

He and his clones unleash the attack but this time the Digimon Rangers were ready with Amelia announcing it "You underestimate us...Because now with Magnamon Zord combined with us, we'll have his attacks! **Aura Barrier!**"

An Aura Barrier appears protecting both the Kentarousmon Zord and the Golden Knight Megazord from the attack.

"Jason!" Amelia shouted "Thinking what I'm thinking!"

"You bet!" Jason Oliver shouted "**Icy Breathe!**"

"**Plasma Shoot**!" Amelia shouted and the Golden Knight Megazord opens up it's armor and fires missiles everywhere just as the Kentarousmon Zord unleashes it's attack. The powerful attacks hit the clones and in no time revert it all to one Diaboromon as even one missile had struck him which of course sense he was the real deal had sparks flying from him "Oh nuts!"

"Too right!" Tai Jr said "Tables have turned now!"

They attempt to finish him off but Diaboromon is in several places at once or so it seemed.

"He's fast!" Sally shouted.

"Yeah" Jason Oliver reported "I can't get a solid lock on him!"

"Everyone" Amelia told them "Listen, a Samurai like myself can sense an opponent's movements or moves. Sense we all did train with the Samurai Rangers we should be able to do it to...So focus."

The six Digimon Rangers in both the Golden Knight Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord closed their eyes trying to feel for Diaboromon's movements. They concentrated and actually seen Diaboromon "Now!" Kyle shouted "**Spiking Strike!**"

The Golden Knight Megazord extracts purple blade and strikes Diaboromon right in the chest. Sparks flew as the Digimon flies backwards stunned.

"Now's our chance to destroy him while he's stunned!" Amelia announced.

"Right!" Tai Jr said "Let's finish him! **Magna Blast!**"

The Digimon Megazord gained it energy from it's golden limbs then unleashed an energy blast. "Oh no!" he shouts "Commander Millenniummon! I've failed!" The attack strikes Diaboromon causing his whole body explodes in it's final sparks before being annihilated on the spot.

"Alright!" was the response from all the Digimon Rangers.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai Jr began "Crises adverted."

With Diaboromon destroyed the Digimon Rangers arrived in the Command Center.

"Good job Digimon Rangers" Zordon said "You have defeated the Digimon that trapped you here."

Izzy was typing away "In a few moments the portal will appear in the Command Center, it'll take all of us back to our time frame and Duskmon will be with us."

The portal appears right in front of the Viewing Globe.

"Well guys" Tommy said "I guess this is good bye for now."

The Digimon Rangers nod giving the original Rangers a hand shake. Each of the Rangers gave each other hugs knowing that this would be the last they seen each other.

"Well man" Tommy said to his son "Looks like you are going back home."

"Yeah, well see you and mother when we get there" Jason Oliver said.

Zordon looks down to the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers...It was an honor to have you fighting alongside us, I have no idea what happened to us in the Future where you are from but always remember this, Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

"Thanks Zordon" The Digimon Rangers said.

They go into the portal with Izzy and Tentomon walking with them. The portal closes and the Original Rangers watch as the portal closes. When the portal opens the Digimon Rangers and Izzy look to see that they are indeed back in their time frame. The reason why was because of the Shiba House they were staying in and Jayden coming out "Amelia! Where were you?"

The Digimon Rangers turn with Tai Jr answering "We've had quite an adventure, long story."

It was then they noticed Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver.

"Which involves them as well" Jason Oliver spoke.

"I think we all need to sit down on this" Kyle suggested.

The Samurai Rangers, Digimon Rangers, Izzy, Tentomon, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver sat down to listen to the long story.

**End of Chapter**

**The Digimon Rangers are back to their time frame! New battles are sure to spring up! Will Serrator make his appearance and what will Daemon do now? Find out in the next chapter...Chapter 38: Duskmon's Last Battle.**


	39. Chapter 38: Duskmon's Last Stand

Chapter 38: Duskmon's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

One day had passed and the Digimon Rangers had explained everything to the Samurai Rangers. They were still shocked to know that Millenniummon had defeated them and sent them trapped in the dimension back in the time of the first ever Power Rangers. Now the Digimon Rangers were back and Amelia was just glad that they were back home in their time frame. Izzy and Tentomon went back into the Digital World to finish the Dragonzord project. Now after one day the five Digimon Rangers were just returning from their walk touring the city. Surprisingly it was still in one peace.

They had just gotten back to the Shiba House still surprised Daemon didn't think of attacking while they were gone. When they got home Amis became moreelia got the surprise of her life. For as they neared the door a tall blond woman stood at the doorway. The Digimon Rangers all paused as even Amelia was puzzled, she didn't seem to remember the girl. The confusion worsened when the woman smiles, running to the younger blond haired girl "Amelia!" she called out the girl's name then she hugged her "Why look how you grown! Haven't seen yo before sense you were a baby."

"WHAT?" all Digimon Rangers asked all together as this was a special surprise with Amelia still looking puzzled as if she didn't know whom was talking to her which was true, she didn't know whom was talking to her.

Amelia just stood her ground trying to put two-and-two together "Uh, I'm sorry, but, do I know you?"

This further more puzzled the Digimon Rangers that if Amelia didn't know whom hugged her, then who WAS she?

The older woman nodded as Jayden came out then smiled at the girl "Why yes, Amelia, I'm your father's older sister."

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"What?" Amelia asked "He never told me he had a sister."

However Tai Jr saw the resemblance in Jayden, and his older sister "Well if you look carefully Amelia, I can see the resemblance."

Amelia took a step back looking at her adopted father and the woman whom claimed to be her father's older sister. If that was true that would make this woman her aunt.

Sally turns to Jayden "Uh, Jayden is this true?"

"It is" Jadyen said.

"But why keep her a secret from even Amelia?" Max questioned even scratching his head.

"That's because well Father picked him over me" the woman says "Oh by the way I'm Lauren Shiba." she turns to Amelia "Sorry Amelia, but I have seen you but only when you were a tiny baby. Now look how you grown."

Amelia blushes "Thanks Aunt Lauren, but-"

"I know you are adopted by my younger brother" Lauren tells her "But that doesn't matter as I've heard he's still training you."

"He is" Amelia admitted keeping the fact that she was a ranger a Digimon Ranger.

"Which reminds me" Jayden said turning to the six Digimon Rangers "Tai, Kyle, Max, Sally, and Jason you're spending the day training."

"But what about Amelia?" Kyle asked "You left her out."

"No" Emily said walking out "Lauren here wants to take Amelia out for a walk and other things. She doesn't come around here often and wants to spend some time with her niece."

"Oh" Amelia said with Mentor Ji coming out "In other words you get the day off with your aunt."

"Oh okay" Amelia said.

Lauren turns to Amelia "So Amelia let's start off our day together."

"Alright" Amelia said.

The two girls walked off.

Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean, Daemon had noticed that the Digimon Rangers had returned and once more was absolutely angry and he shouts the name while unleashing his attack "MILLENNIUMMON!"

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke "Someone's in a cranky mood."

DeviDayumon nodded "He has the right to be angry. Millenniummon promised that the Digimon Rangers would never come back."

"NOT ONLY ARE THEY BACK BUT THEY ARE BACK ALIVE!" Daemon roars out "IT WOULD BE ONE THING IF THEY CAME BACK DEAD, BUT THEY ARE ALIVE!"

His anger shook the area they were in even Myotismon fell right on his butt "My lord please calm down! Perhaps Commander Millenniummon has a new plan."

"That's right and I do" came the response and Millenniummon appears with Duskmon at his side.

"So Millenniummon, what happened to your master Plan of this Lord Zedd destroying them."

Commander Millenniummon tried to answer but a familiar laughter announced "Why I was close in defeating them!"

"Serrator!" Octoroo and DeviDayumon shouted as Serrator appears.

Millenniummon turns with Duskmon acknowledging him "He was powerful even against the Digimon Rangers he nearly destroyed both Rangers of that time frame and the Digimon Rangers."

"Lord Daemon" DeviDayumon told the Demon Lord Digimon whom turned to her "Don't trust Serrator he's nothing but a liar and a back stabber!"

"Oh-a-oh she's right" Octoroo said "He was going to keep Dayu's harmonium for his own evil needs instead of giving it to Master Xandred whom craved it to soothe his headache."

Daemon understands the two "As stated before I know everything that has happened before the Digimon Rangers and I started to do our battle! Serrator, you must know that you might be powerful and you might've bested the Crimson Ranger but I am a Demon Lord and ruler of all Digimon! If you even think of back stabbing me, you're cruising for a bruisen and disappointing loss! As it is you that'll pay the price!"

Serrator understand "Don't worry, I'll leave you be Lord Daemon. Only I'll aide your forces in battle."

Commander Millenniummon turns to Duskmon then to Daemon "Lord Daemon, I wasn't expecting the Digimon Rangers to fight so well and return to their time frame. But mark my words they will be history..."

"You sure you'll do it this time?" Daemon asked.

"Of course my Lord" Millenniummon promises "Because Duskmon will finally go and do his full out battle with them."

Duskmon turns bowing "As you wish Commander Millenniumon and Daemon...I'll fight them till ether I die or they die. This time I shall not retreat."

Daemon actually likes what he hears from Duskmon "Alright, you have my permission to destroy them."

Serrator pauses then speaks up "If I may add-on a suggestion Duskmon..."

Duskmon pauses turning to look at the Nighlok "The Red Samurai Ranger's older sister is here."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said "I remember her! She was the reason why Jayden was able to survive a bad Nighlok attack and was pretty strong for a female red Ranger."

Serrator nods as he explains fully to Duskmon "Before coming to meet you Lord Daemon, I've spotted her back on Earth. The White Ranger Digimon Ranger is with her."

Duskmon pauses "Perfect, I shall attack them first!"

"No" Serrator said "Allow me to deliver both the Red Samurai Ranger's sister and Amelia to the Digital World so they can battle you here."

"Well alright!" Duskmon said to him "But how do you plan to do that?"

Serrator answers in a sly ton "Why, I'll send some Moogers to catch them off guard and turn a gap sensor temporarily into a Digi-port that'll scan the White Digimon Ranger and female Red Samurai Ranger's feet and bring them to their doom."

"Then go ahead" Daemon said "Do what you want to do but remember, I know your game Serrator the moment you try to deceive me like you did to Xandred, you will pay the price."

Serrator nodded "Understood."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke to him "I still haven't forgave you for what you did to Xandred, so I'm coming with you to make sure THAT you stick to your plan!"

Serrator just sighs then spoke "As you wish."

Duskmon goes as Serrator gets ready to work with Octoroo following his every move and step no way was HE going to let Serrator deceive another great villain.

On Earth, Amelia was with her Aunt Lauren.

"So" Lauren asked her niece "Have you ever been out of the Shiba House?"

"Not sense I met my friends and boyfriend" Amelia admitted "Before them I always tried to perfect my skills just in case there was a chance I could be a Samurai Ranger even without the birth issue."

"Sounds like you really took your training seriously and that you took a real liking to your father" Lauren told Amelia.

"Yeah, Jayden is a great father" Amelia said.

Suddenly Moogers appeared surrounding the two girls.

"What the?" Lauren asked "Moogers? I thought we Samurai Rangers defeated the Nighlok."

"Well they have been a few coming back" Amelia admitted "Nothing the Samurai Rangers couldn't handle."

Lauren gets out her Spin Sword as Amelia does the same. The two girls looked at each other as Lauren speaks to Amelia "Let's see if my brother's training made a difference."

"Alright!" Amelia said.

The two girls fight against the Moogers whom were numerous and fought back but they were no match to the two girls. As they neared a Gap Sensor, Serrator activated the trap and the two felt themselves literally tugged into the gap and into the Digital World. Of course Lauren didn't know it, she looks around but Amelia knows where they are at.

"Where are we?" Lauren asked "I don't recognize anything I see."

Amelia was silent but then saw Duskmon appears stepping towards them which both girls felt his murderous intent "Welcome ladies to your nightmare. For you will never leave alive.!"

Lauren runs in front of Amelia "Amelia, you were a great fighter against those Moogers, but you aren't a Samurai Ranger, leave this Nighlok to me."

She watches Duskmon calmly grabbing her Samuraizer "Samuraizer...Go, Go Samurai!"

She writes the Japanese symbol for fire and turns into a female Red Samurai Ranger "Red Samurai Ranger...Ready."

Duskmon turns to Lauren "You think you can defeat me?"

"I know I can!" Lauren said she charges him Spin Sword ready to attack him even spinning her disk "Spin Sword...**Blazing Strike!**"

She tries to attack Duskmon whom lifts up his hand blocking her attack without damage "How Foolish of you!"

Without warning easily breaks the lock of the Spin Sword then slashes out with his other hand across her chest. Sparks flew sending the female Red Samurai Ranger backwards.

"Was that the best you got?" Lauren demanded.

"No, but this will be" Duskmon promised her "**Deadly Gaze!**"

Before Lauren could do anything to protect herself, Duskmon's attacks strike her causing multiple sparks to fly from her and she falls to the ground rolling "Oh man, that's one hard Nighlok."

She watches as Amelia steps forward "Amelia...Run...This is a Nighlok, you're not a Samurai Ranger...Get the other Samurai Rangers."

"No, Aunt Lauren" Amelia admits taking out her Digivice Morpher "I may not be a Samurai Ranger, but I am a Power Ranger...Digivice...**Go, Go Digital!**"

The Digivice Morpher sends out a burst of digital white light, it gives Amelia her white Ranger uniform, her light Crest Symbol in the middle of the rest of the Crest, she grew her cat ears, cat tail and finally her claws "White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!"

Lauren just stood her ground, it was her turn to be shocked "Why I be, Amelia, you might not be a Samurai Ranger."

"But" Amelia said helping her Aunt up "I am a Digimon Ranger, that isn't a Nighlok it's a Digimon known as Duskmon. My own team and I have trouble against him."

"Thanks for the info now Amelia shall we try to take him on?" Lauren asked.

"We shall!" Amelia said.

With this the White Digimon Ranger and Red female Samurai Ranger charge Duskmon.

"How foolish!" Duskmon declares "I can handle you two! **Lunar Plasma!**"

He uses his attack lowering his swords to make a moon then he slashes out going right threw both Red Samurai Ranger and White Digimon Ranger. Sparks flew and again Lauren was taken down but Amelia was still standing "That all you got Duskmon?" she demanded as she jumps into the air "**Lighting Claw!**"

Duskmon watches as she comes down at him at a lighting fast speed but he was somehow able to block it and tries to slash out at her but Amelia dodges and expertly whirls around trying to slash out at him. He dodges but rewards her a slash to her chest sparks flew but she holds her ground slashing him. He blocks her attack but this just leaves him to forget about Lauren whom shouts "Fire Smasher!"

She comes at Duskmon as Amelia just smirks. Duskmon is able to block the Red Samurai Ranger's weapon with both blades and she turns to Amelia "Go for it Amelia give him a Lighting Claw!"

"You got it!" Amelia shouted "**Lighting Claw!**"

She whirls around this time successfully slashing Duskmon on his shoulder electricity was seen from her claws at the attack hit causing sparks to fly from him. He stumbles backwards only minorly injured. He sees the Fire Smasher coming at him and dodges then pins it onto the ground! Then he nails both Red Samurai Ranger and White Digimon Ranger across their chest. Sparks flew from the two girls as they stumbled backwards Duskmon takes aim "**Deadly Gaze!**"

His attacks hits Amelia and Lauren causing Sparks to fly from them, Lauren falls to the ground as Amelia is on all fours.

Duskmon looks at the two girls "This is almost too easy...Oh well I'll destroy you two then work on the other Digimon Rangers."

In the Digimon Ranger HQ. Leomon looks up as warning sirens go off. The Dragonzord project was completed within one day of Izzy's return, and the two were looking up.

"I'm picking up a disturbance in the Digital World" Leomon responds to Izzy "Izzy, look into the Viewing Globe and see what it is"

Izzy turns to the Viewing Globe of the Digital World there they saw Amelia, and Lauren battling against Duskmon "It's some sort of battle going down, Hey I didn't know there was a female red Samurai Ranger."

"They are fighting against Duskmon," Leomon said "Contact the others at once."

Izzy nods "Right away."

Tentomon looks at the two Rangers "Oh, and please do hurry Izzy, looks like Duskmon is actually winning."

"I'm doing the best I can" Izzy admits.

Back in the real world the remaining Digimon Rangers were training hard. The only one that really didn't need the training was Jason Oliver but he was doing it any other way.

"Well" Jayden told Tai as the two crossed wooden swords "Looks like you haven't forgotten about this."

"Of course not, but where could we train like this in the past?"

"Good question" Max said suddenly the Digivice Morphers were going off.

Tai Jr answered "Go ahead Leomon."

"Amelia and a female Samurai Ranger are in trouble, against Duskmon, you must join them immediately."

"We are on our way" Tai Jr said he turns to the other Digimon Rangers "Guys there's trouble, Duskmon is back and is attacking Amelia alongside Lauren."

Jayden turns "Lauren's under attack by Duskmon? Where?"

"In the Digital World" Kyle responds "Although how she got there is a mystery...Only Digimon Rangers or Digidesten or Partner Digimon can enter and leave it."

"Let's go to their aide then" Sally said "Duskmon is too much for Amelia and even Lauren to defeat alone."

"Right" Jason Oliver said as Antonio came out with a laptop "Here you guys go, go help Lauren and Amelia."

"Thanks Antonio" Tai Jr said he and the other five Digimon Rangers took their Digivice's "Digi-port open!"

With this the Digi-port opened and the five were on their way to the Digital World.

Inside the Digital World Duskmon was towering over the two Rangers as they fought to get up.

"I can't believe how powerful this Digimon is" Lauren spoke as Amelia was already on her feet "Yeah, Aunt Lauren, Bad news is that he can get a lot more stronger."

"Too bad, I won't be needing that much power to take you two down" Duskmon shouts.

Suddenly he straightens up as he sees Tai Jr, Sally, Kyle, Max, and Jason come to their side "Whoa! Then again I might take the opertunity too..." And he does "Duskmon Digivolve too...**Rhinimon!**"

Duskmon turns into Rhinimon his Mega Level form "Not good" Amelia said turning to her Aunt "You might want to sit this one out, he's a Mega Level now, which means he can destroy the Samurai Megazord in one hit."

"I won't leave you to fight against him alone" Lauren told her.

"She's not alone" Tai Jr said and Sally came over to Amelia "You okay?"

"Yes, Sally" Amelia tells her friend "Thanks for coming."

"No problem! Leomon contacted us" Sally said.

Tai Jr turns to Rhinimon "So it's you again..."

"Of course it is" Rhinimon shouted "Now no more running away from you Digimon Rangers. It's do or die for me!"

"And that goes for the same with us!" Tai Jr told him.

Duskmon laughs "Then let's see you take this on...**Red Cross!**"

He sends dark red cross at the five unmorphed Digimon Rangers and they hold up their own Digivices with Jason holding his Royal Digivice "Digivices..." "Royal Digivice..." then the five shouted "Go-Go, Digital!"

The Red Cross attack slams against them but the yellow light negates the attack and morphs the Digimon Rangers.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai Jr warned Rhinimon.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max echoed.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready" Sally echoed.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle echoed.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready" Jason echoed last.

Lauren watches as Amelia joins them "You six are the Digimon Rangers?"

"Yes, Lauren" Max tells her "Now please leave Rhinimon to us. You will be probably instantly killed if he even hits you with his sceptor."

"But what about you Digimon Rangers?" Lauren asked.

"We can hold out against him" Tai Jr told her "We fought him before and were able to take attacks from him."

"Not this time" Rhinimon promises "Come at me Digimon Rangers!"

"You got it!" was the response.

Each of the Digimon Rangers charge him and Tai Jr could've sworn he saw Serrator watching in the distance but so did Lauren "Serrator! I'm going to take you down!"

She ran only for her to run into a barrier with Serrator laughing "Sorry Red Samurai Ranger but until there is a winner you won't be able to attack me nor will I be able to attack you."

Rhinimon turns "You had better stay out of this Serrator, I got my eye on you traitorous back stabbing Nighlok."

Serrator holds up his hand "That was only when Xandred was around to command the Nighlok, I know Daemon is stronger than him and could crush him easily, no sense of me back stabbing him."

Rhinimon watches as the Digimon Rangers come at him swinging their claws. He dodges them then rewards the Red, White, Blue, Yellow and Green Digimon Rangers with one slash. Sparks flew but Jason avoids the attack then kicks him. Rhinimon stumbles swinging but Jason catches his scepter "You've gotten weaker ugly" Jason tells him.

"You'll regret that Crimson Ranger" Duskmon tells him but Jason is one step ahead of him "**Icy Breathe!**"

Jason unleashes his attack at Rhinimon in close combat and the full force of the attack hits him. Multiple sparks fly from him as he rolls on the ground still holding his sceptor.

"Nice one Jason" Tai Jr told him.

"It's not over yet Digimon Rangers" Rhinimon promises them "Like for example, take this **Darkness Buster!**"

He unleashes his rapid fire dark attack at the Digimon Rangers even Jason was taken off guard. Takes flew from all six Digimon Rangers sending them onto their backs except for Amelia whom is on all fours

Rhinimon comes at them "Time to end this!"

Amelia quickly gets onto her feet and charges him to give her friends time to get up. He slashes out at her and she quickly blocks his weapon. She kicks out at him and he is able to catch her leg then back flips her over. The White Digimon Ranger recovers skillfully even successfully timing it right then slashing out at him across the chest. Sparks flew from him but he is able to nail her across her own chest as she lands on her feet sparks flew from her as he then takes aim "**Red Cross!**"

Amelia is too close to dodge the attack and takes the full force of the attack or would've if it wasn't for Sally whom gathered her speed and saved her friend, the Red Cross misses both the Yellow and White Digimon Rangers by inches but makes an explosion behind them.

"Thanks Sally!" Amelia said as Sally nods "You're welcome! So what do you say we try to do that new move?"

Amelia gives her thumbs up sign "You got it!"

Sally jumps up "**Diamond Storm!**"

"Pathetic!" Rhinimon shouted raising his scepter to negate the attack and waits as the Yellow Digimon Ranger lands "Now you will find out how bad that attack was!"

Sally just smirks "I know but that attack was just a distraction."

"Destraction for what?" Duskmon asks he gets his answer for Amelia comes at him claws crackling with lighting "**Lighting Claw!**"

Rhinimon sees this but knows it is too late as Amelia ranked him with her claws. Sparks flew from the Mega Level Digimon as Sally comes at him "My turn, **Power Paw!**"

She engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at Rhinimon.

Her attack hits him just as he was trying to recover from Amelia's lighting claw.

"Now's our chance!" Kyle told Max.

"Then let's help them!" Max said giving him a thumbs up as Rhinimon was recovering.

The blue Ranger and Green Ranger charge in swiping their claws then getting in close range with Kyle attacking first "**Sticky Nets!**"

The Green Ranger's attack strike Rhinimon in his arms shocking them and Max took aim at Rhinimon's head "**Blue Blaster!**"

The Blue Digimon Ranger's attack hits home causing Rhinimon to back down as Sparks were flying from him and Tai Jr comes in "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The attack hits Rhinimon in the chest causing sparks to fly from him and he falls to the ground as all six Digimon Rangers come at their leader's side.

Even Serrator whom was watching the fight had to shake his head "I thought you'd be tougher then that..."

To his surprise and the Digimon Ranger's surprise Rhinimon appears and glares at the Digimon Rangers "Not bad Rangers, but that wasn't good enough! **Red Cross!**"

This time he unleashes his cross attack at them and it strikes the Digimon Rangers. Sparks fly from them as they fall backwards onto their backs with Amelia on all fours once more steam coming from the six.

Rhinimon comes at them as they get onto their feet. He easily tears threw their ranks with his sceptor slashing all six of them. Sparks flew but Jason holds onto his scepter after he was nailed three times then kicks Rhinimon whom stumbles. Rhinimon attacks back but Jason avoids it as Max comes at him but the Mega Level Digimon trips the Blue Ranger.

Tai Jr turns "Alright if our individual attacks won't work, then it's time to put on the pressure" he reaches for his rectangular device "D-3 Armor Energize!"

The new device burst out not only in Holy Light but fire as well. The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

Rhinimon turns towards the Red Digimon Ranger in his Battleizer "Gallantmon? Again?"

"That's right Rhinimon" Tai Jr said "Any last words?"

"How about this? Darkness Buster!" Rhinimon shouted.

He unleashes his attack but Tai Jr brings up his shield which negates it fully even as sparks fly from the shield "Try again ugly!" Tai Jr shouts "Ready Jason?"

"You bet buddy" Jason shouted he and Tai Jr ran over to Rhinimon with Jason jumping into the air slashing with his claws "**Crimson Claw!**"

Tai followed then shouted "**Lighting Joust!**"

Both the Crimson Ranger and the Red Ranger in his battelizer form attacks connect to Rhinimon's shoulders causing him to not only drop his weapon fly backwards sparks flying from him as he landed he reverted back to Duskmon.

"And now" Tai Jr said leveling his shield "Time to end this! **Shield of the Just!**"

The shield's yellow stars began glowing and when they came to complete the circle the smaller triangle circles on it lit up and sent a huge powerful shield blast at Duskmon. Duskmon watches "Oh nuts!"

The attack engulfs Duskmon and it causes him to not only fly backwards but landing on the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"You did it!" Lauren shouted to the Digimon Rangers she turns to Serrator as she watches the barrier fall "You're turn Serrator!"

Serrator holds up his hands but for some odd reason Tai Jr straightens up "We're not finished yet."

"But he was Mega" Sally told Tai "He can't Digivolve higher."

Amelia senses the single "He's right but Rhinimon de-Digivolved back to Duskmon so...He's Digivolving again!"

Sure enough Duskmon did come back, not as Rhinimon but as a huge pitch dark black sphinx with golden markings including his wings appears "I've been dying to get into this form Digimon Rangers! Now you will discover the true power of Darkness!"

Inside the Digimon Ranger HQ Izzy explains "Digimon Rangers...He's not kidding! Duskmon has Digivolved into AncientSphinxmon! The true Legendary Warrior Digimon of Darkness! He rules over the destruction and annihilation of all existing or living things, and is feared as the 'Deadly Dark Beast!'"

The Digimon Rangers all look up at the new huge Digimon.

"Let's not waste time then guys" Tai Jr said and the Digimon Rangers get right to work "We need Evolution Digi-Zord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

"That's cool" Lauren found herself admitting as the Digimon Rangers were in the cockpit of their individual Zords.

AncientSphinxmon wastes no time "Now taste the full power of Darkness **Necro Eclipse!**"

He attacks with the ultimate annihilation technique which completely envelops the opponent in the darkness of death.

"Watch out guys!" Tai Jr announced as the attack comes near them.

They were somehow able to avoid most of the damage as sparks fly over the place.

"That was too close" Sally admitted Amelia nods "Yes, let's not waste any time."

"You got it!" Tai Jr said "All right Digimon Rangers...Time to D.N.A Evolution! Let's do it!"

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"That won't save you against me!" AncientSphinxmon shouted.

"It may not" Jason Oliver shouted "But it's my turn, Kentarousmon Zord descend!"

His golden yellow shield activated sending golden light into the air and Kentarousmon Zord flew from the skies then landed on the ground and Jason jumps into the air.

"Alright guys" Jason said "Let's crush AncientSphinxmon!"

Izzy turns to Leomon "Rangers...We have a surprise for you guys...Now CaptainHookmon!"

CaptainHookmon appears holding the Dragon Dagger "Dragonzord Power!" he then plays the rhythm. DO DOO DOOOO DO DO DOOOOOOOO!

Immediately the Dragonzord responds to the call raising out of the ocean and giving it's mighty Dragonzord roar.

Inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit the Digimon Rangers turn to each other as Jason Oliver sees the Dragonzord "Hey it's the Dragonzord!"

"That's right Rangers" Izzy said "It's now able to handle Daemon's forces!"

"What a great surprise!" Kyle admitted "That's cool!"

CaptainHookmon salutes as he jumps into the Dragonzord's cockpit "Alright Rangers...I'll control the Dragonzord for this battle then he'll be ready to answer your calls."

"Thanks CaptainHookmon" Tai Jr told him "Now let's tackle this enemy."

The Three huge mechanical robots walked over towards AncientSphinxmon "I can take all of you down! Starting with you Dragonzord **Dark Blast!**"

He fires a dark laser blast at the Dragonzord which strikes it in the chest. Sparks flew as the Dragonzord stumbles backwards but it was still standing. The Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord stands in front of it then AncientSphinxmon charges them running right past the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew as he passed the two. He ran back again this time nailing them sparks fly from them once more. He charges them again but this time the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord sidestep the charge and AncientSphinxmon misses them and accidentally can't slow down CaptainHookmon sees this error and the Dragonzord swings it's mighty tail smashing AncientSphinxmon in his head. Sparks flew as he goes flying onto the ground.

"That's one strong tail" Jason admits.

"How about a triangle attack?" Tai Jr asked Jason.

"Sounds good to buddy."

"Same here" CaptainHookmon replies.

The Digimon Megazord stands at the front while Kentarousmon Zord stands to AncientSphinxmon's right with the Dragonzord to his left and he looks around "What?"

Tai Jr turns to Sally "This is your call!"

"Be glad to!" Sally said "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

Jason takes aim "**Inferno Frost!**"

The Digimon Megazord spreads it's tails, then Kentarousmon Zord aimed it's crossbow as the Dragonzord aimed it's fingers which filled with missiles. Then before AncientSphinxmon could even think of moving he was barraged on all ends. Multiple sparks flew from AncientSphinxmon as he takes the damage.

He growls then with insane speed makes the three huge robots into one single line "That's it! No more playing around, take this **Necro Eclipse****!**"

He sends out his strongest attack which washes over the Digimon Megazord, Kentarousmon Zord and the Dragonzord. Sparks flew from the huge robots and they fall to the ground.

"You see, Digimon Rangers?" AncientSphinxmon demanded "It's over!"

"Not over yet" Tai Jr said as the three Zords get up ready to fight again "Jason...You know what to do."

"You got it buddy, Alright, let's try it. D.N.A Combine!" With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords.

Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord holds up it's sword then charges AncientSphinxmon whom comes at them. They slash him two times no three times each time sparks are flying from him and he falls backwards with Tai Jr turning "Let's finish this Digimon off guys."

"We're with you there" all six Digimon Rangers shout then they preform the Royal Knight Megazord's finisher "**Royal Saber!**"

Royal Knight Megazord raised it's huge sword and gained it lighting, it swirled it around in one huge circle then with lighting crackling swung the sword. The sword hits AncientSphinxmon slicing him and he falls backwards but he doesn't go down but sparks are still flying from him.

"That didn't work?" Amelia asked.

"That's the first I've seen that happen" Max admited.

"My turn...**Necro** **Eclipse**!" AncientSphinxmon shouted unleashing his attack once more.

The Dragonzord avoids the attack but the Royal Knight Megazord takes it engulfing the Royal Knight Megazord. Multiple sparks flew from the Royal Knight Megazord but it still stands as they walk threw it.

"That was close" Kyle reported "We can't take another one of that attack."

"We won't" Tai Jr said "Examon now!"

The Examon Carrier Zord appears and tt was then the transformation for the Digimon Ultrazord began. The Examon used it's wings the Royal Knight Megazord connected to the mighty Dragon Royal Knight Zord's. The wings went onto it's back and Examon began to change the Royal Knight Megazord into a warrior Dragon with a huge cannon in it's hand and the Digimon Rangers shouted "**Digimon Ultrazord!**"

"Uh-oh!" AncientSphinxmon shouted "Looks like they are leveling the big guns!"

"This is the big guns!" Tai Jr shouted "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" was the response "**Supreme Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ultrazord aimed it's cannon then began gathering in the attack then fired. The huge energy blast hits. The huge energy blast hits Master Xandred and his Spitfires engulfing them within the blast. Master Xandred and the Spitfires then falls to the ground with Master Xandred shouting "Looks like I've finally failed!" Then the true Legendary Warrior of Darkness falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Digimon Rangers" Tai Jr began "Crises adverted."

The Digimon Rangers met Lauren whom congratulated them as Serrator had gone the moment AncientSphinxmon appeared "Wow! You guys rocked!"

"Thanks Aunt Lauren" Amelia told her Aunt "Now please follow us to our HQ so we can go home.

Lauren nods but before the Digimon Rangers or her could walk they are intercepted by CaptainHookmon whom causes the Red Samurai Ranger to draw her Spin Sword.

"It's okay Aunt Lauren" Amelia said "He's an ally of ours CaptainHookmon."

"Oh sorry" Lauren said she turns to CaptainHookmon as he turns to the Digimon Rangers holding up the Dragon Dagger even turning to Jason "Here Jason, if I remember correctly, your father Tommy Oliver once commanded the Dragonzord, I feel that even though you have the Kentarousmon Zord, that the Dragonzord should remain in an Oliver's hand."

He stretches out his hand to Jason Oliver whom turns to him "Thanks CaptainHookmon."

He takes the Dragon Dagger then returns the Dragonzord to the sea "Alright old buddy, I shall call on you when we need you."

The Dragonzord returns to the sea and they return to the Earth where both Red Samurai Rangers hug each other.

"You're safe" Jayden told his older sister.

"Yes, I am" Lauren said she turns to Amelia "And Amelia's really brave for a Digimon Ranger. You taught her well brother."

The Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers join in for the rest of the day.

**End of chapter. Duskmon has finally been defeated. What will happen in the next episode? Find out. Chapter 39: Super Angel Mode.**


	40. Chapter 39: Super Angel Mode

Chapter 39: Super Angel Mode

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

It was evening at the Shiba House when Amelia and the other Digimon Rangers were called upon by the Samurai Rangers. They were sitting in the Shiba House with Izzy sitting in the room. Izzy had surprised them and Lauren Shiba, Amelia's aunt wasn't in the room leaving her brother to take command of the Samurai Rangers once again. Izzy turns to them waving to them. Tentomon his Digimon did the same but spoke out to the six Digimon Rangers "Hey Digimon Rangers! Right on time!"

"Hey Izzy!" Tai Jr said.

"What's up man?" Jason asked.

Izzy answers him "Well Kevin here was just suggesting on one of your new Megazord combination."

"A new Megazord Combination?" the Digimon Rangers asked.

"Yes," Izzy said "As both teams of Rangers know, only the Digimon Ranger's Zords are capable of fighting off Mega Level Digimon attacks."

"Leaving ours useless" Jayden told the Digimon Rangers "Not that bothers us as we can take on the Nighloks that are still around...However, we know Millenniummon had defeated you guys."

"And that Millenniummon is most certain to come back after all you did destroy his loyal henchmon Duskmon" Izzy pointed out.

"True" was the response.

"So Uncle Kevin" Amelia said to the Blue Samurai Ranger and he turns to her "Yes?"

"You were the one that managed to make the Samurai Gigazord right?" Amelia asked.

"Of course" Kevin said he turns to Izzy as Izzy explains "If right the DigiSamuraiMegazord will combine both the Claw Armor Megazord and Royal Knight Megazord into one."

"But there is only one catch" Jayden warned the Digimon Rangers "And the key will be in using this."

He holds up a black box causing the Digimon Rangers to gasp wondering how that box was the key in making this new Megazord combination.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

** Commerical Break**

** Back to show**

"No way," Amelia said "The Black Box?"

"The Black Box?" Sally asked scratching her head "What's that?"

"The Black Box enables any Samurai Ranger to go into Super Samurai Mode" Amelia answered "By combinding all of their Symbol Powers into one it enables that...But-"

"I'm sure I speak for Amelia for this" Tai Jr said interrupting "But how does that help us form this new Megazord formation."

"I'm confused too" Kyle admitted "And I'm on par with Kevin and Izzy's knowledge."

Max just nods quite confused as well "Same goes with me."

Izzy explains "The Black Box can enable both the Claw Armor Megazord and the Royal Knight Megazord to go into one, but it is missing one thing to do it."

"What thing is that?" Amelia asked.

Kevin looks at the Digimon Rangers "Only one other Digimon Ranger has a Mega form, and it's only that Ranger that has to double the amount of his or her power."

"So another one of us has a Batterlizer?" Tai Jr asked.

"Now you're sort of getting it Tai" Izzy said with Max speaking up "Then it has to be me. Gabumon has a Mega Level form."

"You're right Max" Izzy said "But you're wrong that time."

"How?" Max asked "Who else?"

Emily explains "Not only does this Digimon Ranger have a Mega Level Form, but she or he has to have ties with one of us."

All eyes now shift towards Amelia whom pointed at herself "Me?"

"Yes, Amelia" Jason said "Gatomon's do have a Mega form-"

"Two actually, it all depends on the Gatomon but Amelia is the answer" Izzy said interrupting Jason.

Sally, Kyle, and Max approve of this and give her a thumbs up making her look at her adopted father "But I have no blood ties by a Samurai Ranger."

"Amelia" Max told her "True you are an adopted girl into the Samurai Ranger's home, however that doesn't mean you can't access the Black Box?"

"He's right" Jayden told his adopted daughter "You may not be a Samurai but you are trained as one."

"And that's good enough for the Black Box" Kevin said to Amelia.

"So Amelia's our key in making this new Megazord formation" Kyle said he gently slaps her on the back "I so like it!"

Izzy holds up his hands "There is one major problem, in it."

The Digimon Rangers are silent as Tentomon continues "The major problem is that because it requires the Claw Armor Megazord which is a Samurai Ranger Zord, it can only be used here."

"Even with a special disk?" Amelia asked.

"Even with the special disk" Izzy echoed.

"Oh man" Tai Jr said looking around he finally turns to Amelia pressing his hand on her shoulder "Think you can do it?"

Amelia looks at her boyfriend and her own team "Count on it! This Samurai won't quit, so how can I double my power and what does that mean?"

"You're crest symbol is light" Izzy reminded her "Which is a symbol power of the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"Okay" Amelia said.

Antionio continues "You must somehow activate your own crest symbol and tie it up with mine then just as I was able to do with the Samurai Ranger's Power Symbols."

"I see" Amelia said "But how do we do that?"

Deker arrives as Jayden explains "By fighting a worthy ally to press you to your limit Amelia."

"Deker?" Amelia asked.

Deker nods "Forgive me White Digimon Ranger, but for this new Megazord formation to work, I must help by battling you!"

Amelia turns to Deker remembering her near death at his hands before but she didn't give up and wasn't about to.

"Alright...I'll give it a try" Amelia said turning to Deker "Digivice...**Go, Go Digital!**"

Within seconds Amelia is in her Power Ranger outfit "Alright then Deker let's try this plan."

"Alright" Deker told her turning into his Nighlok form "And just to let you know, I won't back down on this training method, come and give me you're all."

"Alright" Amelia told him adjusting her claws as they faced each other outside.

Izzy, the Digimon Rangers, and the Samurai Rangers watched the upcoming battle.

In the Digital World Daemon wasn't happy at all. Duskmon a true servant to both himself and Millenniummon had been destroyed. Now Millenniummon was making new preparation. Daemon turns to his most trusted henchman.

"What are you up to Millenniummon?" Daemon asked.

Millenniummon answers grimly "It's just like you said, my Lord, if you want to do something right, you need to do it yourself."

"Oh-a-oh Commander!" Octoroo spoke "We need you here to help us think of worthy opponents to send."

Millenniummon turns to Octoroo "Not this time, it is time for me to show the Digimon Rangers the true power. I will destroy them all myself or die trying."

"Commander!" Myotismon shouted "Think this threw! We need you!"

Millenniummon turns as he sprouts a second canon and now has four arms "No Myotismon, Daemon needs a win, and I'll deliver it to him, and this time no sending the Digimon Rangers back in time! This time they will be destroyed."

"Commander..." DeviDayumon spoke "Is that you still?"

"It is" Millenniummon said "When I'm entirely ANGRY! This time I'll crush them! And I won't come back until they are destroyed!

Serrator appears "Commander Millenniummon, it's a good thing you're taking the battle to the Digimon Rangers, but how long do you think you'll arrive on Earth?"

"What's your idea Serrator?" Daemon asked.

Serrator answers "It's quite simple really, I know for a fact it takes time for a Digimon of your power to enter the human rhelm! So I'll keep the Digimon Rangers ocupied while you merge into the Earth."

Millennimmon thinks about it "Well, that's not a bad idea, but I still don't trust you."

"Oh-a-oh no one trusts Serrator after what he pulled on Master Xandred" Octoroo admitted "But he didn't interfere on Duskmon's fight."

"True" Daemon said then he agrees to it "Do what you will Serrator but know this I have my eyes on you."

"Don't worry about betrayel" Serrator said "I know my place, besides the Digimon Rangers were no match to me until the Red Digimon Ranger attacked me in his Batterlizer. I can surely hold them off for Commander Millenniummon to finish them."

Millenniummon sighs "Very well, I'll allow it!"

Serrator laughis "Don't worry, Commander, take your time, I'll have some fun."

Serrator then vanishes with DeviDayumon turning to Daemon "Do you think it's wise to trust Serrator?"

"That's the thing" Daemon insured her "I don't trust him still," He turns to Cherrymon "Watch his movements Cherrymon, you wise old tree, if he tries anything funny let me know at once."

"At once Lord Daemon" Cherrymon told him.

The Demon Lord felt that Serrator still planned to betray him but this time the Demon Lord was going to beware of any sort of betrayel.

Back on Earth the Digimon Rangers, and Samurai Rangers had no idea what danger was coming or was planned by Daemon's forces.

Amelia and Deker moved according to each other's moves. To Amelia, Deker was a friend now, but she knew that her father was able to defeat Deker so if he could she could improve her own abilities, she just had to in order to hopefully gain the power to defeat Daemon or Millenniummon.

"Alright, White Ranger, let's see if you improved sense last time we battled" Deker said to her calmly.

"Let's" Amelia said "My father was able to defeat you one-on-one and if I need to double my own powers with the only way is by fighting a worthy opponent, let it be so."

She and Deker charged swinging with Amelia swinging her claw but Deker's Urumasa Sword clashed against her claws, then she tried again but he nicely countered then struck out at her and she dodged.

"You've improved sense the last we've fought" Deker warned her "But you're claws only fall short compared to Urumasa. You'll need a Spin Sword to fight against me even."

"We'll see about that" Amelia told him "That was what my father used against you but I can't use a Spin Sword, it isn't in a Digimon Ranger's arsenal."

"Besides" Antonio said "Even the Spin Swords we have are a bit shorter thean your Urumasa and Jayden was able to defeat you without his Fire Smasher."

"True" Jayden said "Deker don't underestimate Amelia, she might not have a Spin Sword but her claws can work just as well."

Antonio then remembers something "Actually that brings up a new question."

"Which is?" Sally asked.

"How do you suppose Amelia uses the Black Box?" Antonio asked.

Izzy answers "Let me take a look at that Black Box Antonio" He told him and Antonio lets him.

Izzy looks at the Black Box "I can modify this so it can equip itself to Amelia's wrist sort of like Tai's D3 Armor device." HE turns to Tai Jr "May I borrow your D3 Armor Device?"

"Sure" Tai Jr said passing his Battlerizer to Izzy.

Mentor Jii turns to Izzy "Now be careful Izzy, one mistake could-"

"I know" Izzy told him "One mistake could be costly but perhaps with a little modification I could allow Amelia to use this as well using her claws in fact I have a way."

He then practices on his own Digivice "If I can open the compartment here" he then tries his Digivice in the Black Box "And insert a Digivice there..."

The black box starts to change into something that attached to the wrist and Izzy smiles "Prodigious!"

"You did it again Izzy!" Tentomon told his partner.

"Was there any other doubt?" Izzy asked his partner "Now it just needs double of Amelia's power to work and I need to upgrade this thing so it can support the Digivice Morpher."

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off.

The Digimon Rangers minus Amelia whom was fighting against Deker. The Samurai Rangers except Antiono whom was needed to help program the Black Box watched the fight as well.

Inside Mentor Jii slammed his hands on the map showing what gap had went off.

"It's at a school" Jayden said.

Tai Jr studied it "You're right, but why at a school?"

"That's what were going to find out" Jayden told him "Samurai Rangers we've got a Nighlok to fight."

"It also could be a Digimon" Tai Jr said "Digimon Rangers, let's join them."

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers ran out of the Dojo where Amelia and Deker were still fighting.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

Sally looks at her "Possible Nighlok or Digimon attacking a school yard."

"Then I'll come-" Amelia began but both Tai and Jayden told her "No."

"What?" She asked.

Max explains "Please Amelia! You need to get that Black Box programmed so you can help form this new Megazord combination, who knows it could be the only thing to defeat certain Digimon."

"Alright" Amelia reluctantly agreed to it "Just be careful."

"We will" Jason Oliver told her "Just concentrate on doubling your powers."

"Alright!" Amelia agreed.

She watches as her friends and the Samurai Rangers except for Antonio run out to engage the Nighlok or Digimon.

Deker looks at Amelia "Concentrate White Ranger," he warns her "I have a hunch on whose back and they'll need your newly developed powers to defeat him."

Amelia decides to heed Deker's warning "Alright then let's continue."

"Indeed" Deker told her as the two charge.

In the school yard children are running terrified as Moogers, and Serrator attack it.

"This is so enjoyable" Serrator complimented "Xandred should've picked the school yard many more times! That would've raised the Zanzo River for sure!"

Children and teachers ran for their lives when a familiar voice shouted "Serrator!"

"A ha, the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers" Serrator said turning to the two Ranger teams "As expected of you both to come."

"What are you up to Serrator?" Mike demanded.

"Simple" Serrator said "What I'm up to finally is your team's destruction! Moogers get them!"

The Moogers at his command raised their weapons and charged.

"Well guys let's get to work" Jayden said turning to the rest of the Samurai Rangers "Time to end Serrator once and for all."

Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily and their leader Jayden took out their Samuraizers "**Samuraizers...Go, Go Samurai!**"

The five Samurai Rangers wrote down their kanji for their element symbols and let the symbols loose to turn into each of the five Samurai Rangers.

"Our turn!" Tai Jr. Announced "Digivices..."

"Royal Digivice" Jason shouted.

Then all five Digimon Rangers that were present shouted "**Go, Go Digital!**"

There was a flash of light, as the five Digimon Rangers gained their color, tails, ears, and finally their claws although Jason's flash of light was golden heavinly he gained his color his golden yellow shield, his visor and then his claws.

"Red Samurai Ranger...Ready!" Jayden announced getting into position.

"Blue Samurai Ranger...Ready" Kevin announced getting into position.

"Pink Samurai Ranger...Ready!" Mia announced getting into her pose.

"Green Samurai Ranger...Ready" Mike announced getting into a position.

"Yellow Samurai Rangerr...Ready" Emily announced getting into her pose.

"Rangers together Samurai...Forever!" The Samurai Rangers shouted together..

"Red Guilmon Ranger Ready" Tai Jr announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason announced.

"Digimon Rangers!" the Digimon Ranger shouted.

There was a multicolored explosion behind the ten Rangers of mixed colors. Serrator was unphased "So what, if you have some sort of new power...It won't help you!" Serrator told them "Moogers get them!"

The Moogers charged in as the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Ranger went right to work attacking the Moogers.

"Even after all these years" Jayden warned the Moogers as he slashed his down easily "You'd think the Nighlok even Daemon would reconsider to use the KnightChessmon."

"Agreed" Tai Jr announced as he slashed down three more Moogers "I'd say we team up to take these Moogers down!"

"You said it!" Jayden announced he took out a power disk to his Spin Sword and spun the disk around it "Spin Sword...**Blazing Strike!**"

He unleashes a steady stream of Fire at the Moogers which hit them knocking them over and in flames.

"My turn" Tai Jr announced slicing another down "**Pyro Sphere!**"

His attack hits at least five other Moogers taking them down in a shower of sparks.

Kevin and Max were fighting as one slashing with ether their Spin Sword or claws, they to decided to turn up the heat. Max uses his horn on his head spiking a Mooger threw it's chest. There was sparks flying from the Mooger as it it falls killed.

"Ready?" Kevin asked Max "Ready!"

Kevin takes out his own disk and places it under his Spin Sword and spins it around "Spin Sword...**Dragon Splash!**"

He unleashes a powerful water burst at several Moogers and it washed up against them taking them down with Max taking aim at five others "Alright Moogers take my **Blue Blaster!**"

He unleashes his attack on the Moogers and the fall as sparks flew from them.

Mia fought along alongside Sally the Yellow Digimon Ranger. Normally Mia would be fighting alongside Amelia but, Amelia has something important to do so Sally would have to do not that the Pink Samurai Ranger didn't mine, she liked any of her Digimon Ranger allies. She and Sally each took a Mooger that was sneaking up on the other.

"Nice one!" Sally complimented Mia whom replied "Same here, let's take them down."

"Won't argue with that" Sally said to her.

Mia then took her Power Disk attaching it to the sword's handle turning to face her Moogers while Sally made sure to face the Moogers that were at the Pink Samurai Ranger's back "Spin Sword...**Air Wave!**"

She unleashes a powerful gust of wind which knocks the Moogers down.

"Alright now it's time for another storm!" Sally said jumping up into the air "A **Diamond Storm!** That is!"

She unleashes her own attack which hits the entire Mooger army that was facing Mia's back, sparks flew from the Moogers as they screeched before falling destroyed.

Mike and Kyle slashed even perfecting each other's movements. Whenever Mike slashed, Kyle slashed another Mooger down. Whenever Mike kicked a Mooger down, Kyle done the same to a second.

"It's time we put the Moogers down for good" Mike told Kyle whom responded "Sounds good to me."

Mike took his Power Disk out and placed it underneath the Spin Sword's handle "Spin Sword...**Forest Vortex**!"

He unleashes the attack and it strikes the Moogers taking them down in a vortex slash of leaves.

"Time for a little bit of a sticky electrical situation,** Sticky Nets!**" Kyle responded.

He unleashed his attack making sure to repeatly strike out using the electrical nets. The nets strike the remaining Moogers both Green Rangers were fighting against and takes them down in a shower of electricity and sparks flying from them.

Now Emily and Jason were another pair of excellent fighters. They were slicing Moogers down.

"Time to finish them off" Emily said taking out her Power Disk "Spin Sword...**Earth Trembler!**"

She unleashes her attack and it wipes out half of the Moogers she and Jason were fighting.

Jason takes on five more slicing them down allowing the rest of the remaining Moogers to surrounded him "Not so smart are you?" Jason demanded to them "**Icy Breathe!**"

He unleashes his attack at the remaining Moogers and it strikes the Moogers freezing them then shattering them.

Serrator then took the time to attack "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

He unleashes a ranged attack at the unprepared group of Rangers. The attack looked like he was firing crystal like arrows out of his hands. Sparks flew from the ten Rangers as they were all on the ground.

"Cheep shot!" Tai Jr admitted to Serrator as he and the other Rangers stood up.

"They were merely only pawns and it's clear to me you can handle pawns but now it's time for the real deal!" Serrator then unleashes lighting out of his hands at the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers. Only Jason Oliver was able to deflect the attack back at Serrator but the others were struck by the attack and with sparks flying from them forced back. Serrator saw his own attack coming at him and with a wave of his hand sent his own attack to the ground. Jason Oliver was upon him "Let's see you fight fair!"

Serrator countered with a small sword like then rewarded the Crimson Ranger with a blow across the chest. Sparks flew from Jason but he fights back slicing but missing Serrator whom kicked his legs out from under him "A Nighlok never fights fair!"

He tries to stab Jason but the Crimson Ranger blocks the stab even Serrators sharp claws "Yeah well, I'm not one to easily fall to you!"

Serrator continues to try to break the lock but Jason is able to kick him in the head forcing the Nighlok King backwards.

Taking this opertunity the rest of the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers come to battle against Serrator. He easily takes down Tai Jr and Jayden with a couple of slashes across their chests, sparks flew as the third blow sends them flying.

Mia swipes at him but he catches her Spin Sword "Oh come on...You can do better then that!" he tells her.

"I know I could've" Mia told him "Get him Sally?"

"What?" Serrator asked as Sally appears at his back "I got him **Power Paws!**"

With her hands and feet glowing with blue fire she dives for his unprotected back but Serrator expertly times it correctly then rewarded Mia with a slash with his weapon across the chest and Sally across her chest. Sparks flew from the two girl Rangers as they fell backwards.

Kyle and Mike attempt to protect the girls but Serrator is too quick and fires the same attack he used earlier against the whole group. Sparks flew from Mike and Kyle as it forces them backwards.

"Man he's good!" Mike admitted.

"He is the Nighlok King after all" Kyle reminded him.

"Stand Strong guys!" Emily told the two as she came to engage Serrator "Coming my way Yellow Samurai Ranger?"

The Samurai Ranger and Nighlok King slash but it is repealed and locked until the Nighlok King kicks her in the chest backing her away then slashes her with two mean slashes with his claws. Sparks flew from her then he preformed a kick and a slash sending the Yellow Samurai Ranger flying with sparks coming from her and onto the hard ground rolling.

"Emily!" Mike and Jayden announced as they ran to her aide.

"I'm fine for now" Emily admitted.

Tai Jr turns to Jayden as Jayden spoke "The only way we can injure him is if I go into Super Samurai Mode or you turn into your Battleizer form."

"Yeah, well, problem with that is Izzy still has those, we'll have to hold out till Amelia gets what they need" Tai Jr told him.

"You're right" Jayden said "But I just might be able to stop him with this."

He takes out a new disk and turns towards Serrator inserting the disk in his Spin Sword shouting "**Shark Attack Mode!**"

With this there was a flash of light as Jayden turns around and gains a new set of uniform. In his hands his Spin Sword turned into a weird sword with a shark for the blade and it was growling, he almost had his Super Samurai Mode form which normally would've been a white vest, instead it was a red vest with white elbow pads.

"So" Serrator spoke "The Shark Attack Red Ranger."

"And this mode we'll just have to do" Jayden told Serrator.

"Bring it!" Serrator acknowledged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Jayden spoke and with that he slashes out with the sword at the distance he was at. Serrator would've commented on how lame the attack was but it was what happened afterwards that shut him up, from where Jayden struck the Shark Attack Sword was shot out almost like an arrow straight towards Serrator whom jumped trying to avoid it but the strange weapon literally followed his move eventually coming at him biting him in the leg causing sparks to fly from him and the sword to come back over to Jayden.

"What do you think of that move Nighlok?" Jayden asked.

"That was cool" the Digimon Rangers admitted.

"I never knew of a sword that could do that" Kyle said.

"You just caught me off guard" Serrator told Jayden "And it didn't do much to me not compared of this!"

HE unleashes lighting at Jayden which Tai Jr takes the blast for the Red Samurai Ranger. Sparks flew from Tai Jr as he takes the blast which sent the Red Digimon Ranger on his back and onto the ground.

"You okay man?" Jayden asked Tai Jr.

"Never better strike him again with it!" Tai Jr responded.

"My pleasure" Jayden said charging Serrator. As he is charging Serrator, the Nighlok King strikes out one last time with his ball like object move and kicks it over towards Jayden whom avoids it and jumps but the attack washes over the rest of the Samurai Rangers disarming them of their Spin Swords and disarming the Digimon Rangers of their claws before striking them repeatlly causing sparks to fly from them and for them to go onto the ground.

"Not that move again" Sally moaned.

"I hate that move" Kyle admitted with Mike agreeing "Talk about move that totally takes you off guard.

Jayden strikes out with the Shark Attack Sword and once more it charges Serrator whom tries to counter it this time by striking with his lighting blast. The Shark Attack Sword charges right threw it and strikes Serrator again sending the Nighlok King backwards sparks flying from him and Jayden jumps "Time to take you down!"

Serrator brings up his hands and somehow stops the Shark Attack Blade from using it's ability once again "Nice try."

He then watches as a portal appears and Myotismon appears but before the Digimon Rangers or the rest of the Samurai Rangers could react Myotismon attacks the Red Samurai Ranger in his unprotected back "**Crimson Lighting!**"

The attack strikes Jayden across in his unprotected shoulder which caused sparks to fly from him and Jayden to stumble "What? When did he?"

Then Serrator rewarded him with a slash across the chest with his own weapon. The attack strikes Jayden sending him over to the rest of the Rangers.

"Myotismon?" Tai Jr asked.

"Why are you doing here?" Serrator asked.

Myotismon answered "Too give you some help, you are doing well but Daemon decided to ask me to help you which I am."

"Hmm, so Daemon has learned to trust me?" Serrator asked.

Myotismon shook his head "Not completely but he saw you doing a good job against them so to be sure they are worn out he sent me to aide you."

"Alright then" Serrator said "Let's see what they can do."

"Not good" Tai Jr said to Jayden.

Jayden agrees "Right but they will be no match to the Shark Attack Mode."

Myotismon turns "Try it Red Ranger."

"Be glad to" Jayden said but it was Jason Oliver that caught on as he remembered something about Myotismon "Wait Jayden!"

It was too late before he could complete his warning Jayden had struck out with the Shark Attack Mode and it was sent over towards Serrator and Myotismon.

"Here that pesky attack comes again" Serrator muttered.

"Have no fear, I got it" Myotismon said moving in front of Serrator watching the Shark Attack Sword come at him, he times it right and with a wave of his hands stops the Shark Attack Sword from striking them.

"No way!" Jayden admitted.

"Yes, way" Myotismon said and with the same wave he sends the Shark Attack Sword back towards the Samurai Rangers and the Digimon Rangers. Just as Serrator had found out the Shark Attack Sword strikes everyone of the Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers across their chests. Sparks flew causing the entire team to fall onto their backs rolling on the ground.

"How was that possible?" Kevin asked as steam was coming from the ten Rangers.

"Somehow" Jason Oliver began "I knew something like that was going to happen."

Tai Jr answers "Myotismon always had that power. When my father fought him back when he was my age well perhaps younger Myotismon did the same thing but he done it on at least all Ultimate Level Digimon Attacks even Angemon's attack once but was able to destroy them."

"This isn't good" Emily said.

"I know" Max admitted "I'm not sure how much longer we can last against that especially if Myotismon uses his ability like that."

Watching the fight was Leomon whom contacted Amelia.

Amelia herself was having problems but she was improving against Deker. She did nail him a few times but her Digivice Morpher began to beep.

"Hang on for a second" Amelia told Deker whom agreed to it as if he knew it was an important call.

"I read you, Leomon" Amelia began.

"Amelia..." Leomon spoke "How far are you in unlocking your true powers?"

"Not sure" Amelia admitted.

Deker answered "She's almost there but she's still missing something."

Leomon then completes his call "The other Digimon Rangers, and Samurai Rangers are fighting against Serrator, they had a chance when Jayden entered Shark Attack Mode, but now that Myotismon is there, things have turned for the worse. They need you're help fast."

"Oh man" Amelia muttered "I need to get to the bottom of this and fast."

"I know you can do it" Deker told her with Antonio agreeing "Yes, you're almost there, just a little bit more."

Izzy turns towards Tentomon "Think you can help against Myotismon and Serrator?"

"I'm always willing to try my luck" Tentomon said.

"Just see if you can handle them till Amelia gets done, she'll then join up with you" Izzy said to him.

"Right" Tentomon said.

Izzy then aims his Digivice "Tentomon, Digivolve."

"Tentomon, Digivolve too...**Kabuterimon!**"

The giant blue insect then took to the skies as Izzy activates his Crest Symbol "Kabuterimon, Digivolve again!"

The Crest of Knowledge activated with Kabuterimon shouting "Kabuterimon, Digivolve too...**MegaKabuterimon!**"

Soon Kabuterimon was covered in a hard maroon colored shell with a sharper horn "I'm off then Izzy."

He flies off with Amelia facing Deker "Let's see if I can hurry to see if this can work."

"Right" Amelia said as her Crest of Light began to glow with Antonio seeing this and dialing in his Cell Phone data preparing to send the data into the Black Box.

Back in the battle with the Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers, the teams were now standing up.

"Well not giving up are we?" Serrator asked "Why you'll learn that you should've retreated by now!"

Myotismon nods "Especially when I unleash this...**Crimson Lighting!**"

He shoots out his crimson red lighting attack at the Digimon Rangers and Smaurai Rangers but a big huge insect shielded the team.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Max shouted "You couldn't have came at a better time!"

MegaKabuterimon turns towards Serrator whom looks up "So this is one of the famous partner Digimon of the great Digidesten...How amusing."

"Amuse this!" MegaKabuterimon shouted gaining up and attack threw his horn "**Horn Buster!**"

He unleashes his attack at Myotismon whom takes the time to negate the attack and while he was occupied doing it Jayden saw his chance and strikes out with the Shark Attack Sword which with a powerful cutting motion plows threw the two villains causing Sparks to fly from them and the two to back away.

Myotismon growls "So that's how it's gonna be, then it's time take this **Grizzly Wing!**"

He opens his cape then unleashes many bats at the group which MegaKabuterimon protects them from the attack.

While this was happening Serrator takes aim with his lighting but once more MegaKabuterimon protects them.

"What is he doing taking those attacks for the Rangers?" Serrator asked.

Myotismon answers "It's what all good Digimon do, plus he's stalling."

"For time, I see" Serrator said "But it won't go do ether."

Myotismon nods "Take this MegaKabuterimon...**Nightmare Claw!**"

This got the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers to avoid the attack while MegaKabuterimon lets it wash over him turning him a dark gray color and forcing him into a deep slumber.

"Not good" was the response.

"Now it's time to destroy them!" Myotismon began

"Dream on Serrator and Myotismon" Amelia said with Antiono as the Gold Samurai Ranger besides her.

"Wha?" the two asked.

"Amelia!" Sally and Emily shouted glad the time MegaKabuterimon stalled the two was just enough.

"You all missed me?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Then leave things to me!" Amelia shouted.

She charges them with Myotismon aiming his hand "You'll be destroyed too White Digimon Ranger!"

He and Serrator take aim with Myotismon shouting first "**Grizzly Wing!**"

He unleashes his bats upon Amelia as Serrator shoots out lighting at her but she avoids by jumping over then using her two claws shouted "**Double Lighting Claw!**"

Both claws were crackling with Lighting as she comes down upon them but Serrator blocks her while Myotismon takes the time to use his Crimson Lighting Attack on her in close range. His attack hits her in the claw wrapping it around it and he tries to slam her head first into the ground but just as the saying went a cat always landed on it's feet Amelia did as well. She breaks free of Myotismon's grip on her claw and kicks out at him. He dodges her kick as it is now two against one.

"You have spirit" Serrator compliments her "And I hate Spirit."

"We hate it you mean" Myotismon shouted.

They block her claw swipe once more then both attack her Serrator attacks her with a swipe of his strange weapon. Sparks flew from her as Myotismon takes aim "**Crimson Lighting!**"

His attack hits Amelia in the right side causing Sparks to fly and for to fall onto all fours skidding on the ground.

"Amelia!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm fine" She said.

Antonio holds the Black Box "Hey Amelia, why don't you show them some true power!"

He throws it to her just as he throws Tai's Battelizer to him.

"Thanks" Tai Jr told Antonio whom passed another Black Box to Jayden whom looked at it "Another one?"

Antonio answers "Izzy made another one within minutes, the one I gave Amelia is hers for her own usage but that Black Box is the Samurai Ranger's Black Box."

"Well now we'll have to thank Izzy for this" Jayden admitted.

"We shall buddy!" Antonio shouted.

Amelia catches the Black Box and grabs her Digivice shouting while placing it inside the Black Box "You two are going to have it! **Super Angel Mode!**"

The Black Box began glowing several colors before settling in on white. A bright white light appeared and Amelia wasn't in her usual self, rather she appeared as an angel with golden wings and light blue female body armor over her white ranger outfit. She no longer had any claws but in one hand was a huge golden Javelin the size of her body and in the other not only the black box but a blue and gold shield.

"This truly is Super Angel Mode!" Tai Jr shouted he turns to Izzy "But I thought Gatomon's Mega Form is a Dragon."

"MangaDramon?" Izzy asked "You're right and your aunt Kari's Gatomon does go into that as her Mega form but Gatomon can go into Ophanimon which is what Amelia is in now, just like you Tai, she can use that Black Box like you do to your D3 Armor.

"No way!" Serrator shouted as Amelia turns towards Serrator and Myotismon "**Eden's Javelin!**"

Her Javelin radiated a beam of purifying light from its javelin which strikes both Serrator and Myotismon causing sparks to fly from them.

"And now" Amelia declares "**Sefirot Crystal!**"

She manifested ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them.

The powerful attacks wash down on Myotismon and Serrator and it causes not only sparks to fly from them but for Myotismon to literally nearly look on the verge of being destroyed as he took not only one Mega Level attack but TWO, had it only been one it would've been okay but it was two.

"Now those hurt!" Serrator replied feeling the pain of the two attacks.

"Good!" Amelia told him unaware that the word she just spoke was the same one Mia had done when she went Super Samurai Mode for the first time against Serrator.

Suddenly a big portal appeared with the voice of Millenniummon speaking up "You two done your part, now go back! While I finish them off!"

"Oh-no" Tai Jr said "Can anyone guess whose coming?"

Serrator and Myotismon leave at Millenniummon's command as the giant Digimon appears.

"Millenniummon" the Digimon Rangers call out.

"That's right Digimon Rangers!" Millenniummon told them "I have returned this time to finish you all off!"

"He's different then the last time we met him" Max told Tai Jr.

"No" Tai Jr admitted "That's what he'd always looked like when angered."

"TWO Canons now?" Kyle asked "And just when one canon on him was bad."

"**Heat Vapor!**" Millenniummon shouted.

The Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers avoid the attack but just as the Armor Level Digimon felt when battling Kimeramon, even when they dodged, they still felt it's powerful attack pushing them back onto the ground.

"We need the Zords right away!" Amelia muttered.

"We'll be on guard" Tai Jr told Jayden "We'll have to go first."

"Go for it!" Jayden told him.

Jason Oliver stood up "I'll go first, Kentarousmon Zord can handle a few blasts, we know how powerful Millenniummon is."

"Right" Tai Jr said "Good idea."

Jason Oliver strolled up his golden yellow shield glowing "Alright now, Kentarousmon Zord Decend!"

Kentarousmon Zord comes out of the sky landing on the ground with Jason Oliver jumping into it's cockpit "Alright now let's get to business."

"Our turn guys!" Tai Jr said

The Digimon Rangers take out their Digivice Morphers while Amelia had to use hers as it still was in the Black Box shouting "We need Evolution Digizord Power, now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The Five Evolution Digizords appeared and Tai Jr wastes no time "Digimon Rangers we need to D.N.A Combine!"

"No kidding!" was the response.

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"So you Digimon Rangers are back for a rematch!" Millenniummon spoke "Come on I can handle you both!"

Jayden removed the Shark Disk from his Spin Sword then grabbed the Black Box, then inserted his Lion Disk shouting "**Super Samurai Mode!**"

Within seconds Jayden gained the proper white vest then raised the Black Box shouting as he placed a new disk into it "**Super Samurai Combination!**"

The Black Box enabled the Samurai Rangers to summon their Zords entering Mega Mode without having to write down the kanji and then went even further not only making the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord East but combined them! The Samurai Megazord's arms folded with the Claw Armor Megazord folding itself as well breaking off even. The upper body folded back as the lower body of the Claw Zord attached to the lower body making the Samurai Megazord bigger. The upper body of the Claw Zord attached to the upper body of the Samurai Megazord and to add on the new helmet came attaching itself to the Claw Zord's head with the finishing touches the Samurai Rangers shouted the Zord's name as the Claw Armor Megazord took out two swords! "**Claw Armor Megazord,** We are united!"

"So that's the Claw Armor Megazord" Tai Jr said.

"Too bad we are fighting a Mega Level Digimon" Amelia admitted still in her Super Angel Form as Sally turns to her "Hey that's cool! Tai's battleizer wears off, but how come yours didn't?"

"Because" Jason answers for Amelia "Remember, Amelia is the only one that can call upon the new Megazord formation."

"That being said" Tai Jr said he dials into Jason "Jason, sense we were no match in our individual Zords, thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course buddy" Jason said pressing a button "Let's not waste any time, D.N.A Combine!"

A huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

Inside the Claw Armor Megazord the Samurai Rangers were still admiring their ally's Zord it was the second time they had ever laid eyes on this new formation. Inside the Royal Knight Megazord's cockpit Jason turns to Tai Jr "Thinking we might need some help?"

"You bet, summon him Jason!" Tai said.

"Right alright, now time for Dragonzord Power!" Jason announces he then plays the rhythm.

DO DOO DOOOO DO DO DOOOOOOOO!

Upon hearing this tune the fearsome Dragonzord raises out of the ocean with it's mighty roar. It then joins the Claw Armor Megazord and Royal Knight Megazord. Inside the Claw Armor Megazord, the Samurai Rangers especially Kevin was looking at the Dragonzord "Is that the first ever Dragonzord?"

"It looks like it" Antonio said "But why summon that thing? It won't survive Millenniummon's attack."

Kyle answers "Relax, Izzy, CaptainHookmon, and Tentomon worked on it so it now can take Digimon on without any problems."

"Good idea to call it" Jayden said.

"Even if you are more prepared to take me on" Millenniummon warned them "They still won't be strong enough to do anything to me."

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr said.

Millenniummon roars "Then take this **Ginga Cannon!**"

He fires his attack but the Royal Knight Megazord and the Dragonzord took the attack causing sparks to fly from the two robots but they were still coming closer.

This caught Millenniummon off guard as the Claw Armor Megazord and the Royal Knight Megazord made their way over towards. Both upgraded Megazords raised their swords and swiped at him.

Both swords strike Millenniummon, now even though sparks flew from him the Digimon wasn't injured a lot. They swiped again causing more sparks to fly but Millenniummon holds on not even damaged.

"Not even those save you Rangers!" he told them as he swipes at both Megazords with each of his arms. Two hit the Claw Armor Megazord and two hit the Royal Knight Megazord causing sparks to fly from them and the two to stumble.

"Hang tough guys, Tai, let's try a double finisher on him!" Jayden suggested.

"We're with you!" Tai Jr said.

Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers then shout out the name of the Claw Armor Megazord's first finisher as the background around the Claw Armor Megazord contains a red sun "**Double Katana Strike!**"

While the Samurai Rangers shouted the attack's name the Claw Armor Megazord swipes with both Katanas at first each individually with a sideways vertical slash then finished it by crossing it's two Katanas and striking with it.

At the same time the Digimon Rangers shouted their finisher's name "**Royal Saber!**"

Royal Knight Megazord raised it's huge sword and gained it lighting, it swirled it around in one huge circle then with lighting crackling swung the sword. The finisher hit Millenniummon slicing him and he falls backwards but he doesn't go down but sparks are still flying from him. Surprisingly the two finishers seemed to have an impact on Millenniummon as multiple sparks flew from him even making him back away a little.

"Why you little!" Millenniummon demanded as sparks continue to fly from him "How could that do that to me?"

He takes aim at the Royal Knight Megazord and even the Claw Armor Megazord "**My turn, Ginga Canon!**"

The attack is fired out of Millenniummon's cannons striking the two huge robots. Multiple Sparks flew from the Zords and it nearly caused them both to fall onto the ground both teams of Rangers struggle to gain control but they do only having their Megazord onto their knees.

"Father!" Amelia shouted "Are you okay?"

"We are" Jayden said "Only I don't know how we survived that one."

Kevin then reports "We can't take another hit of that otherwise our Zords will be destroyed."

The Dragonzord gives the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers time to recover as it fires missiles at Millenniummon whom takes them and takes even more damage from them causing sparks to fly "How could you be damaging me? Now take-"

The Dragonzord doesn't give Millenniummon time to complete his attack with it's lights glowing it's drill tip tail starts to whirl around and let it's sound be known. Millenniummon isn't expecting this and the Dragonzord whirls it's tail around catching one of his cannons and destroying it within seconds and in a shower of sparks.

"My Cannons" Millenniummon shouts in anger as he knew it was destroyed "Do you know how much time it took me to revive the destroyed cannons the last time I was destroyed?"

The Dragonzord roars as Millenniummon speaks out "I still have my claws now **Double Scissor Claw!**"

Millenniummon stirkes the Dragonzord twice across it's chest and it stumbles as sparks fly from it.

Antonio then tells Jayden "We almost have him, perhaps we can finish him off with the Super Samurai Cannon."

"Perhaps but he has something in store for us" Jayden said.

Millenniummon nods "That's right, Giant Master Blaster!"

With his words twelve Giant Moogers four to a squad carried three huge cannons.

"Uh-oh, I think we knew this was coming" Mike said.

"Brace yourself Tai!" Jayden warns the Red Digimon Ranger.

"That's one huge cannon" Kyle admitted in the Royal Knight Megazord.

"It takes four to carry it" Sally points out.

"Brace yourselves guys" Tai Jr said as the tweleve Giant Moogers with the three cannons advanced.

Millenniummon points out a claw "Fire!"

The twelve Giant Moogers take aim and fire at the Dragonzord, Royal Knight Megazord, and the Claw Armor Megazord. Multiple Sparks fly as the cannon blasts hit home once more all three robots are seen stumbling.

"Those cannons sure pack some punch" Amelia and Antonio admitted.

Kevin then talks to Amelia threw the Zord's speakers "Amelia we must combine our Zords."

"Alright then-" Amelia said but then once more the three robots are pummeled again causing sparks to fly from the robots.

"First" Tai Jr said "We need to disarm the Giant Moogers, and I have an idea."

Jason Oliver knows what he has in mind "Alright leave to me Tai, **Icy Breathe!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord unleashes a massive blizzard that strikes the giant Moogers causing them to drop their cannons and them to be running towards it, Millenniummon takes some damage but he withstands it as sparks fly from him "Fools!" he roars "Quickly get them back!"

Amelia's black box then somehow gains a special disk, it was glowing with Digital Information but it was also shaped with the Samurai Ranger's special symbols "Alright then time to see what this new Megazord formation looks like, **Digi-Samurai Combination!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord and Claw Armor Megazord bump fists as a Digi-Egg covers the two Zords. The Royal Knight Megazord has it's claws, Kyubbimon Tail, and AngeWomon's wings taken off as the Claw Armor Megazord's parts are added onto it making the Royal Knight Megazord a bit bigger and making it nearly like a Samurai. The Kyubbimon Tail and Angewomon's wings attach to the Royal Knight Megazord's back and the claws are added on. It's helmet is joined by the Royal Knight Megazord's AngeWomon's mask and the claws attach to it's arms. It doesn't seem to have Katana's hidden in it but they are hidden inside the Digimon Megazord's claws. All tweleve Rangers are present with the six Digimon Rangers sitting while the Samurai Rangers stood behind them shouting the new name of the Megazord as the Digi-Egg hatches to reveal the new formation "**DigiSamurai Megazord**, we are united!"

"Wow!" Mike said looking around to the Digimon Ranger whom were sitting "Who knew you'd all be sitting."

"Amelia's powers has allowed both the Claw Armor Megazord and the Royal Knight Megazord to combine into one!"

Leomon voice boomed into the cockpit "Digimon Rangers, Samurai Rangers, while your Zords are united as one they are Mega Level but also on the same power as an Ultrazord but it really isn't one."

"Cool!" Was the response.

It was at this point the Giant Moogers gained their cannons and took aim firing it. The Dragonzord and DigiSamuraiMegazord seem to avoid the blasts causing sparks to fly from them but the Dragonzord quickly solves the problem yet again buy firing it's missiles at the Giant Moogers causing sparks to fly from them and for all twelve to explode in a shower of sparks.

"Now you're the only one left Millenniummon!" Tai Jr and Jayden told him.

"So what?" Millenniummon stated "I'll still destroy you all!"

"That's what you think!" the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers responded as DigiSamurai Megazord is in close range with Millenniummon whom swipes at them with all four claws the Digimon Rangers respond shouting "**Spiking Double Katana Strike!**"

The DigiSamurai Megazord raises it's claws extending TWO Katanas which were glowing purple from the usage of the Stingmon's Spiking Strike then performing the same blast as the Claw Armor Megazord's first finisher.

The first two single blade strikes Millenniummon in his arms causing not only sparks to fly from him but for the attack to slice all four arms off. The two crossing blows strike him across his body causing multiple sparks to fly from his body.

"Let's take this guy out!" Jayden and Tai Jr shouted.

"Right!" was the response each of the Samurai Rangers seem to grab their Mega Blades and straighted them up while the Digimon Rangers raise their claws shouting out the finishing blow all together "**Gate of Destiny!**"

The DigiSamuari Megazord raised it's two twin purple swords yet again whirling them in a circle behind them which created a big golden Holy Gate which began to open as the **DigiSamurai **Megazord slashed out with it sending the now opened gate towards Millenniummon

"Oh-no!" Millenniummon cried out as it sucked into the gate "Not the Gate of Destiny!"

The DigiSamurai Megazord turns around as the Gate of Destiny closes completely then explodes as it disintegrates.

"Fantiastico!" Antonio shouted "That was so golden!"

"We did it!" The Digimon Rangers shout.

"Samurai Rangers..." Jayden announced "Victory is ours."

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai Jr announced "Crises adverted."

Back at the Shiba House massive celebration was heard from the massive team up. Thanks to the Digimon Rangers defeating Millenniummon, MegaKabuterimon had returned back to normal and was Tentomon again.

"So Amelia" Tai Jr asked her "How did you gain your new form?"

Amelia answers with Deker in his human form in the background smiling that the little training fight helped Amelia out "Simple it's all thanks to Deker here plus you can say it was the pressure that you guys were fighting against Serrator and Myotismon. I realized that you are all my friends and family, it was that determination that I was able to actually see holy light shine onto me while I was fighting against Deker, and Antonio programmed my Black Box so I can use her."

Amelia turns to Deker "Even though he didn't participate in the fight against neither of our opponents, Deker was our life safer today."

"I didn't do anything but help you gain the form" Deker responded "You are the one that saved the day."

"No" Max told Deker "You saved the day, you fought against Amelia to let her realize and gain her new form, now you didn't battle against Millenniummon, Myotismon or Serrator but you did save the world this time."

Deker for once smied "I guess you're right"

He stands up "This hero thing is starting to get to me, take care Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers, still we meet again."

Deker walks off with the Rangers celebrating still, Millenniummon's destruction was going to be a big, big, blow to Daemon.

**Millenniummon has been destroyed! Time is looking good for the Digimon Rangers, but what is Serrator planning, and what is Daemon's reaction to this going to be, you don't want to miss out on the new chapter. Chapter 40: A Clown's Battle. Here is a brief summary of the next chapter: When the Digimon Rangers easily defeat the Ultimate Level Digimon, MataDramon, they didn't realize that it was the Digimon's plan to become the last of the Dark Masters Piedmon.**


	41. Chapter 40: A Clown's Battle

Chapter 40: A Clown's Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

In the Dark Ocean, the Demon Lord Daemon was furious! Of all of his battles he lost the most painful defeat was in fact was indeed the loss of Millenniummon. This was a big, big, big blow to his forces. So big that it made him completely angry. His anger rocked the Dark Ocean while Octoroo, DeviDayumon, Myotismon, and Cherrymon hid smartly. Those that weren't were the KnightChessmon and even a few Moogers which Daemon killed them in his anger.

"This is impossible!" Daemon roars out "Even Millenniummon couldn't defeat them!"

Serrator had once again appeared having brought Myotismon back alive but injured horribly caused Daemon to slightly respect the Nighlok King but not fully. Octoroo watches Serrator.

"Oh-a-oh, Serrator, everyone knows that Daemon's not to be approached when he's angry like this" Octoroo began.

Serrator pauses before insulting Octroo "You think I don't know that squid lips?" he turns to Daemon "Lord Daemon, please calm down,"

"I will not calm down!" Daemon shouted "Millenniummon was my best fighter and warrior! Well those Rangers are going to pay. Matadoramon rise!"

A new Digimon appeared. He looked almost identical to Serrator well in the form of the clothing he was wearing. Matadoramon's hands were replaced with several lethal blades and his feet were covered with sword blades as well "You called Lord Daemon?"

"COURSE I DID!" Daemon shouted at him "What is your status?"

Matadoramon smiles "Simple, Lord Daemon. I'm almost ready to become my Mega Level...A lossing battle should do it."

"YOU WANT TO LOSE AGAINST THE DIGIMON RANGERS?" Serrator demanded "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WILL WANT THAT KIND OF FATE?"

"I actually like that idea" Daemon said with his henchmen looking at him and saying out together "WHAT?"

Daemon turns to them "We all know that Matadoramon is a great fighter but we will have to expect him to lose, but that's what we want him to do."

Serrator then gets it "Could it be? That he was like that one Nighlok whose true power activated when he was destroyed?"

"You mean Skarf?" Octoroo asked "All that Nighlok did was eat his heart out, although he gave the Claw Armor Megazord a run for it's money when he was destroyed the first time."

Daemon turns "Yes, it just so happens that Matadoramon's Mega form is the most powerful of the Dark Masters. A group of four very powerful Megas. His Mega form was able to easily handle the Digidestens and could've defeated them if it wasn't for the untimly arrival of MagnaAngemon. This time when the Digimon Rangers destroy him, we will 'pretend to be destroyed but will really Digivolve into him. Then with the Mega Level things will turn! Now Matadoramon, go to work!"

The Digimon just bows his head.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

It was another fine day at the Samurai Ranger's Dojo. Each of the Samurai Rangers were watching the Digimon Rangers train. Suddenly the Digimon Ranger's Digivice'ss went off with Tai Jr speaking up "Go on Leomon...We read you."

"Digimon Rangers" Leomon spoke "Daemon's newest Digimon Warrior Matadoramon is rampaging in the Digital World. You must stop him at once."

"Were on our way" Tai Jr said he turns to his friends "Digimon Rangers...There's trouble."

With this Kyle flips out his laptop and places it on a table with all six Digimon Rangers pulling out their Digivice Morphers then shouting "Digi-Port open!"

The Digi-Port opened and the Digimon Rangers were on their way to stop the new threat.

"**THOUSAND ARROW!**" Matadoramon shouted he unleashes his rapier hands like arrows at targets. Many Good Digimon run for their lives and most live.

Matadoramon smirks "Where is all your bravery? Surely Good Digimon will stand up to fight? You've grown independent on your Digimon-

"That's enough Matadoramon!" Tai Jr shouted as he and the rest of the Digimon Rangers in their Ranger forms appeared.

Matadoramon "Oh boy, it's the ones I was going to say, the Digimon Rangers."

"And were going to take you down, uh you fake Nighlok want-a-be!" Jason Oliver told him.

"That's right" Max, and Kyle said.

"If it's one thing I don't like it's a bully" Sally points out.

"She's right" Amelia admitted "And I don't like bullies ether."

"It's so nice to see you Digimon Rangers" Matadoramon told them "Because today will be your last day of life."

"We've heard that before" Tai Jr told Matadoramon "And they've always failed."

"Well today will be different!" Matadoramon shouted "Because it will happen!"

He charges towards them.

"Let's handle or Serrator look alike" Jason said.

"Let's!" was the response.

The Digimon Rangers counter-charged Matadoramon claws ready to swipe. What surprised them the most was that he was unlike many other warriors of Daemon he was purposely taking the hits. With six swipes one from each Digimon Ranger, many sparks flew from Matadoramon sending him flying.

He falls onto the ground rolling.

Tai Jr, looks at Amelia "Man is he easy or what?"

"He is" Amelia said "He's taken all of our attacks!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Matadoramon proclaimed "**Thousand Arrow!**"

With this he is able to land mutiple blows to all five of the Digimon Rangers while Jason avoided them. Sparks flew from the red, white, blue, yellow, and green Digimon Rangers as it nearly takes them down but Amelia is on all fours. Matadoramon smiles at the Crimson Ranger "You're turn!"

He comes at Jason spinning around with a sharp kick from his feet "**Butterfly-breaking Trumpet-kick**"

"That's right" Jason told him "Come at me ugly!"

Jason times it right and blocks the Digimon's kick even the sharp blade of it by catching the kick in his hands "Is that what you call a kick ugly?" Jason asked he whrils around kicking Metadoramon in his chest sending the Digimon flying "Now that's how you kick someone!"

Sally turns to Amelia "Ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Amelia said as she joined the yellow Digimon Ranger.

"Then let's team up!" Sally told her.

The two female rangers charge MataDoramon with Sally jumping up "**Power Paws!**"

Now normally she would've used her Diamond Storm attack on MataDoramon but she was following Amelia's plan. Her attack strikes MataDoramon whom takes it and stumbles as sparks flew from him. He stumbles backwards about to strike Sally but her expert speed makes her able to get away as Amelia comes in for the strike "**Lighting Claw!**"

Lighting crackles from her claws as she swipes them striking MataDoramon. More sparks fly from him as he stumbles Max takes this to attack his foe from a distance "**Blue Blaster!**"

The attack hits MataDoramon causing more sparks to fly from him.

"Alright my turn!" Kyle announces "Let's try out this new attack **Silk Thread!**"

He unleashes silk in form of several electrical needles. They strike MataDoramon and he takes the damage causing more sparks to fly from him. Tai Jr takes aim "And now to finish this **Pyro Sphere!**"

He unleashes his attack and it strikes MataDoramon whom just as before doesn't move allowing it to act as the finishing blow. Matadoramon goes down in a shower of sparks, but makes sure to not let the Digimon Rangers know he was Digivolving well as big as the other Digimon were. Still he was Digivolving slowly but surely.

Jason feels it and so does Tai Jr "Feel that man?"

"I do Tai Jr said.

Amelia turns as Tai Jr admits it and all six Digimon Rangers turn to see the new Digimon.

"Oh-no!" Tai Jr said looking at the clown "It can't be?" he reaches up to contact Izzy and Leomon "Hey Izzy, Leomon, are you two getting this?"

"We are" Leomon said "And I'm not liking it."

"Piedmon!" Izzy announced "The most strongest of the Dark Masters. Mega Level... THAT WAS WHY HE TOOK YOUR ATTACKS WITHOUT DODGING...MataDoramon Digivolves into Piedmon!"

Piedmon laughs "Surprised to see me Red Digimon Ranger?"

"You bet" Tai Jr told him "Well you can know one thing, and that's this, if my father could beat you, we can defeat you!"

Piedmon laughs again "Oh really now? You Digimon Rangers think you can best the worst of the Dark Masters? Me Piedmon? Well your so wrong! Allow me to show you why, **Trump Sword!**"

He throws out his swords and they were too fast and almost invisible to all six of the Digimon Rangers right in their chests. Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers including this time Amelia are on the ground rolling backwards.

"What's the matter?" Piedmon asked the Digimon Rangers "Swords take you by surprise?"

"You can say that Clown!" Jason admitted.

Tai Jr takes out his D-3 Armor with Amelia bringing out the black box with Tai Jr shouting "Let's see how you take it when you face three-"

Piedmon doesn't wait for the Red Digimon Ranger to complete his sentence instead a sharp sword strikes the Red Digimon Ranger, Amelia and Jason once more and they are on the ground.

Jason gets up first "You think you're so tough well try me!"

He charges Piedmon and the Clown just laughs "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tai Jr turns to Amelia "He's going to need help not even Jason can handle Piedmon alone."

"I'm with you" Amelia said.

Tai Jr and Amelia got out their transformation items out with Tai Jr shouting "No! Amelia if I fail to fight him alongside Jason, you need to reserve the Black Box and your powers...I know what Piedmon can do, he's tricky to beat and the others don't have Mega Level form."

Amelia knows that the information that Tai Jr was giving her while the tone was serious was enough to make her stop "Alright."

Tai Jr's device burst out not only in Holy Light but fire as well. The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

Piedmon and Jason were squaring off and it was Piedmon that had the slight advantage on Jason using his sword play skills he's easily able to combat Jason. With two sword swipes and sparks flying from the Crimson Ranger, Jason is still standing but not for long "**Clown Trick!**"

Piedmon claps his hands and sends a powerful sound like blast at Jason which doesn't cause sparks to fly from Jason but it was more like a wind blast which causes him to go onto his back.

Piedmon sees this and aims his swords "You're nothing compared to..."

He didn't get time to say his words as Tai Jr takes aim "**Shield of the Just!**"

Piedmon hear this coming and somehow avoids most of the attack "Hmm? Could it be two against one now?"

"It is" Jason said taking advantage to this "**Inferno Frost!**"

He fires an arrow of light but Piedmon uses his swords to chop the arrow in half. As he was doing this Tai Jr comes in "**Lighting Joults**!"

Piedmon barely dodges this one no he is barely hit in the leg. Sparks fly as Piedmon flies backward.

"Nice one Tai!" Jason said.

_Not bad_ Piedmon thought to himself _But I have a few tricks up my sleeves,_

He brings out a white cloth and Tai Jr holds Jason back.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"A white flag means he's going to surrender" Max said.

"No, not Piedmon" Kyle told Max "This is a trick of some kind."

"I agree" Amelia said with Sally agreeing "Man, Amelia...What is it with Tai's warning that he doesn't want you to join him and Jason?"

"Don't know, all I know is from what he told me and that is Piedmon is a dangerous foe" Amelia said.

"We aren't falling for that trick" Jason told Piedmon.

"Oh really?" Piedmon asked then he smirks as Jason and Tai Jr charge him "Dejavu for you Red Ranger!"

He throws the white cloth at the two Digimon Rangers. Tai Jr and Jason stop with Tai Jr raising his sword that won't stop-"

Piedmon knew what the Red Digimon Ranger had in mind so he aimed his swords "Trump Swords!"

He throws them and two swords each strike Jason and Tai Jr. Sparks flew from the two causing them to lose their concentration as the cloth hits then they disappeared.

"TAI, JASON! Amelia, Max, Sally, and Kyle shouted.

Piedmon smiles revealing the sheets with the two Rangers missing "Tada! Next show's at Seven come again you've been a great crowd!

"He made them disappear" Kyle observed.

"What did you do to them Piedmon?" Sally demanded.

Piedmon smiles "Simple really, I hold the keys to their very exsistance. I guess I'll put them on my backpack."

"What kind of a sicko, turns people into key chains?" Amelia demanded.

"I'm no sicko, I'm a collector and soon you all will join them!"

"You won't get away with this" Max told Piedmon.

"Oh I will once I turn all of you into key chains!" Piedmon said.

Amelia then speaks up "So that's why Tai told me not to fight."

"He must've known Piedmon was going to use this trick" Max said.

"Amelia...What do we do?" Sally asked.

Amelia answers waving her tail with it's tail ring "We need to regroup! ** Cat's Tail Hypnotism!**"

Her tail is able to gain enough light to blind Piedmon and the remaining Digimon Rangers get away with Piedmon looking around "Hmm, I know they'll be back...Certainly Lord Daemon will be pleased...Better go back to the Dark Ocean for now!"

He leaves to go to the Dark Ocean.

Inside the Dark Ocean, Daemon was pleased that Piedmon had done quite well against the Digimon Rangers.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke "We finally might just be able to match the Digimon Rangers...Piedmon is here."

"And I'll finish the job" Piedmon said.

Daemon agrees "You had better finish them! But you are doing so well. Two of the Digimon Rangers are in keychains...The rest are sure to follow."

Piedmon turns to the Demon Lord "And rest assured they will, this time there is no one going to stop me!"

DeviDayumon spoke "Just don't get over confident clown face...You've seen what can happen, I mean look what happened to Serrator and Myotismon when they battled the White Digimon Ranger's new form."

Piedmon turns to her "Yes, yes, I'll give you that, but the last and most powerful of the Dark Masters will not be easily defeated."

Daemon turns to Cherrymon whom sighs "That is what you claimed before Piedmon, and MangaAngemon sealed you into the Gate of Destiny and may I remind you that he was an Ultimate Level."

This almost cost Cherrymon his life as the unpredictable clown throws a sword at him "DON'T EVER MENTION THAT DIGIMON'S NAME AND LEVEL TO ME AGAIN!"

Serrator chuckles "Oh Piedmon was that really necessary to use against a fellow teammate? No, no...Why so serious? Surely it might be an embarrassment to lose to that one Digimon, but the fact still remains that nothing can be more embarrassing to a Digimon then losing to an Ultimate Level.

Piedmon turns to Serrator "Hmm...No wonder when I was Matadoramon, they confused me with you..."

Daemon turns to Piedmon "Stop stalling for time and get back to work!"

"Right away my Lord Daemon" Piedmon said bowing "Consider that work done!"

Back at the Digimon Ranger HQ, Izzy was certainly remembering what had happened to most of the Digidesten team when they fought against Piedmon. "Of all the Dark Masters, I've always hated Piedmon the most."

Tentomon agrees "Agreed after all only two of the Digidesten were not turned into key chains and that was Kari and T.K."

"Man, if only there was a way to avoid getting zapped by those cloths" Max said.

"There is always a way, but we only got one more Mega Level Ranger if she uses the Black Box" Sally said turning to Amelia "And that's you."

"I know, so we have to work together if Piedmon comes out to attack again" Amelia admitted.

"I could call T.K. To help you against him...MangaAngemon was able to break the spell off of us" Izzy pointed out.

Kyle turns to Amelia as she is watching some footage of Piedmon trying to come up with a plan "Amelia, if there is only a way we can detect those Trump Swords."

"There is!" Izzy said "Here is a tip for you Digimon Rangers...Some of those swords he has are fake."

"Thanks for the tip Izzy" Sally muttered "AFTER we get pummeled by them."

Amelia studies Piedmon's abilities from reviewing footage of the Digidesten's battle and even the Digimon Rangers battle with Piedmon. She sees that the sheets would prove to be a bit of a problem for them but she snaps her fingers "I've got a plan!"

The Digimon Rangers turn to her.

"What's the plan?" Sally asked.

Amelia answers "Simple, if Leomon thinks it can work."

Leomon and Izzy turn to her listening with Leomon wondering what she had in mind "What do you have in mind Amelia?"

Amelia answers "Leomon...We aren't Samurai Rangers...But what if we could borrow some of their power."

"What do you have in mind?" Leomon asked.

Amelia responds "Suppose we could use some elemental attacks. Like the Samurai Rangers do."

"But they can attack with their Spin Swords to unleash their attacks" Kyle points out.

Amelia shakes her head "No they can use their Symbol Powers, threw their Samuraizers to do other stuff like creating walls."

"Walls could help us from those sheets but as we seen he has lots of them" Max said to her.

Amelia turns "Sure but think about it. I've seen the Samurai Rangers make doubles of themselves with the Symbol Power...And that's how were going to beat Piedmon!"

"Has anyone told you that being raised by two Samurai Rangers makes you a great second-in-command?" Kyle asked Ameila "Because, that isn't a half bad plan, and I see it actually working!"

Izzy responds adding on "Prodigious! I like that plan too. It's not half bad, but we'll have to think of a way to somehow allow you Digimon Rangers to use Symbol Power..."

Leomon thinks on this Amelia's plan was sure to work but it was going to be hard on how to replicate the Samurai Ranger's Symbol Power as he had seen that Symbol Power can be draining so even if they could train to use Symbol Power. Leomon even tells Amelia "Not a bad plan, not even Piedmon would be able to see who is the real one until it's revealed not to be shrunk only disappeared."

"Exactly" Amelia said but she caught Leomon sighing "But the question remains how to get this power, we don't have much time

CaptainHookmon "Actually I have that answer!"

The remaining Digimon Rangers turn to see CaptainHookmon walking into the center "CaptainHookmon!"

"Good Afternoon Rangers!" CaptainHookmon said.

Leomon turns "You say you have an idea that can help them out?"

"I do" CaptainHookmon said

"What do you have?" Amelia asked.

CaptainHookmon turns lifting up his hand as he spoke "I don't have anything but you Digimon Rangers are powerful and can use what is called Crest Symbols."

"Crest Symbols?" Izzy asked then he face palmed "Of course, the Crests in the Digital World have magical abilities, so are you saying CaptainHookmon that the Crest Symbols can be used like the Samurai Ranger's Symbol Power?"

CaptainHookmon nods "Yes, you got it there matey! Only that you must write your Crest Symbols out and shout whatever it is you wanted."

Sally turns "Alright now we have what we needed to do, let's put Amelia's plan into action!"

"One other question though is how will we turn Tai and Jason back?" Max asked with Kyle actually knowing the answer "Perhaps if we defeat Piedmon they will turn back to normal."

Leomon nods "Exactly, if Piedmon is defeated then there is still a chance they will return back to normal."

"If not we'll call T.K and hope he can have MagnaAngemon return" Izzy said.

Suddenly the alarm was going off in the Digimon Ranger Command Center.

"Guess whose back!" Amelia said.

Sally nods "Piedmon."

"And now we have a plan that will take that Dark Master out for good!" Kyle said.

Max agrees "Alright let's destroy Piedmon!"

Amelia turns holding out her Digivice Morpher "Digivices..."

The remaining three Digimon Rangers bring their Digivice Morphers out and the four shouted "**Go-Go Digital!**"

A bright white light burst out of their Digivice Morphers and they gained their colors, white, blue, yellow, and Green, they gained their ears, their tails and finally their claws.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia declares.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max declares.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally declares.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouts.

The four Digimon Rangers appear ready to battle Piedmon. The last of the Dark Masters turn to them "Aha, so you Digimon Rangers are back!"

"You bet we are" Kyle told him "And this time you aren't going to get any more of us!"

Piedmon takes out his swords "We'll see about that now hugh? **Trump Swords!**"

The swords are flung at the Digimon Rangers and they are unprepared as the sharp swords strike each one causing sparks to fly from them and for the Digimon Rangers to be on the ground.

"Ha!" Piedmon shouts "This is almost too easy...All I have left is a Champion, and three Rookies, no hope in defeating me!"

"Then if you're so sure of yourselves then just throw a cloth at us!" Max told him and Amelia smirked while whispering to Max "Good call."

"Hmm, alright then! You asked for it Digimon Ranger brats!" Piedmon shouted taking the bait he grabs a huge cloth "The end of the Rangers!"

He throws it and the four get up as Amelia quietly tells her friends "It's now or ever remember the Crest Symbols we have."

"Right!" The four shouted.

They rose their Digivice Morphers then shouted "Crest Symbol Power...**Doubles!**"

The four Digimon Rangers drew their Crest Symbols into the air Right in the four Digimon Ranger's places stood their doubles or dummies as you could call it that nearly looked like them. The Cloth hits and Piedmon thinks he'd won.

"That was almost too easy!" Piedmon declared he ran over to the cloth to try to see them as the key chains but got nothing "WHAT?"

Amelia takes him by surprise "**Lighting Claw!**"

Her attack strikes him across the chest unprepared. Sparks flew from Piedmon as he was forced backwards and lands roughly on his feet "White Ranger!" he said "Well at least you're still here."

Kyle attacks next "**Sticky Nets!**"

He attacks with his first electrical web moves striking Piedmon in all four limbs shocking him in the process and causing sparks to fly from him before he could say anything Sally and Max take aim "**Diamond Storm!**" "**Blue Blaster!**"

The two attacks strike Piedmon and he falls onto the ground with multiple sparks flying from him. Steam was now showing from him as he looks at the four Digimon Rangers as Amelia speaks up as she places a Black Box on her wrist "I think I should take it up a notch...**Super Angel Mode!**"

The Black Box began glowing several colors before settling in on white. A bright white light appeared and Amelia wasn't in her usual self, rather she appeared as an angel with golden wings and light blue female body armor over her white ranger outfit. She no longer had any claws but in one hand was a huge golden Javelin the size of her body and in the other not only the black box but a blue and gold shield.

Piedmon watches her closely "So you finally decided to up the stakes hugh? Well it is over! **Trump Swords!**"

Amelia watches the swords closely and detects the real ones and basically she uses her armor to bounce the fake ones off without injury and she is able to deflect the real ones back to Piedmon. The swords strike Piedmon all on his own causing more sparks to fly from him.

He growls grabbing a cloth "Let's turn the tide yet again!"

He throws it at Amelia but she holds up her Digivice Morpher and replaces her true self with a dummy once more and Piedmon falls for it.

He reaches to see if the cloth hits, just like before he doesn't get Amelia's true self "WHAT? Again?" Piedmon demanded.

Amelia turns towards him as Kyle traps Piedmon's feet again with Sticky Nets and Piedmon turns to the Yellow, Blue, and Green Digimon Rangers "**Clown Trick!**"

He fires a huge ring of fire which strikes the three Digimon Rangers causing sparks to fly from them and for them to be taken down but in his haste to try to break free Amelia makes her move with one swing with her javelin she slices away Piedmon's key chains of Tai Jr and Jason Oliver and quickly grabs them with one hand.

"**Edin's Javelin!**" Then with her Javelin glowing she slashes him. Her attack strikes Piedmon right threw his chest and the Dark Master is flung backwards many sparks flying from him and Amelia comes right back at him "Time to end this Piedmon!"

Piedmon lands on the ground but Amelia purposely lets her transformation go as she and the other three Digimon Rangers charge him as he lands and the damage she gave him was too much for him to try to think all he could do was ask "WHAT IS THIS?

"Digi Claws, **Quintuple Fury Slash!**" the four shout as they shout their claws extend a bit and are more sharper then most the first to come at him is Kyle, then Sally, then Max, and finally Amelia. Each time they slashed Piedmon they used both of their claws to rank literally ranking Piedmon slashing him to bits.

"THIS AIN'T COOL! THIS IS EMBARRASSING" Piedmon shouted as many sparks are flying from his body everywhere constantly he then fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks while the four Digimon Rangers turned their backs.

Just as Izzy predicted, Tai Jr, and Jason were turned back into their usual selves. Both Red and Crimson Ranger scratched their heads "Hugh? Where's Piedmon?"

They look to see Max, Kyle, and Sally cheering Amelia on for a well thought out plan that even bested Piedmon. Amelia answers the two or would've had Max not spoke up "We'll tell you later! Right now we've gotta go back to the Digimon Ranger HQ!"

The Digimon Rangers leave the area as Piedmon wasn't Digivolving again.

In the Dark Ocean Daemon was once again furious "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! Even Piedmon was defeated!"

Serrator walks towards the Demon Lord "He was incredible, that I won't deny...But Lord Daemon, why don't you take a much needed rest?"

"What do you have in mind?" Daemon asked.

Serrator answers "Simple, I have a plan that will put an end to the Digimon Rangers, but I need to know if you will trust me on this plan."

"Oh, very well" Daemon told him "Don't tell me, I'd like to see what plan you have."

Serrator laughs evilly "Trust me Lord Daemon, the Rangers would finally meet their match."

Serrator walks off to begin preparing for his plan.

Back at the Digimon Ranger HQ, the Digimon Rangers were back. Tai Jr was happy to hear that Amelia was able to lead the remaining Rangers to defeat Piedmon after they were forced to regroup and plan themselves.

He turns to Amelia "That's my girl" he tells her proudly.

Amelia just blushes "Oh Tai, don't be thanking me again, although it was my plan that defeated Piedmon" she turns to Sally, Kyle, and Max "We're all worked together to stop him."

Sally gives her a thumbs up "Oh and we truly embarrassed Piedmon! Can't wait to see Tai Jr's father and mother's faces when we tell them we defeated Piedmon with just using our Rookie Level abilities and Amelia at the end going back to her normal mode."

Tai Jr smirked "They will be shocked, but Amelia..."

Amelia winked "Hey I went Super Angel Mode on him but that was according to Kyle's part of the plan as we were going to fight against Piedmon the second time."

Kyle nods "I suggested that Amelia weaken him in Super Angel Mode and we'd launch a final offensive against Piedmon when he was very weak from her Super Angel Mode."

Sally "The plan worked perfectly."

Max agrees "And thanks to our ally that is raised by the Samurai Rangers."

Jason nods "Who knows what could've happened without Amelia's knowledge of the Samurai?"

"I'm sure we could've came up with a plan against Piedmon" Kyle said "But we didn't have the time to think of anything else, I'm glad Amelia is with us."

"We all are" the Digimon Rangers said.

Tai Jr nods "Time to go back home."

Leomon agrees "Good luck Rangers, the worst of the Dark Masters have been defeated but know this Daemon's days are numbered but so is the Dark Ocean."

Izzy turns "It's on the verge of breaking apart and releasing Daemon...You're all going to have to be prepared to fight him."

"We will be" Tai Jr said looking at his friends whom nodded "With the defeat of Piedmon, things should be easier."

The Digimon Rangers got ready to go back home.

**End of chapter.**

** Piedmon is defeated but in an embarrassing way. Anyway Amelia's careful plan was more than a match to Piedmon's skills. There was originally planned for a Megazord battle but Piedmon is a Mega and the only Digimon that Digivolved into another Mega when he was a villain was Myotismon.**

** Now here is the next chapter and it's summary Chapter 41: Psychos Return P1: **_**When the Digimon Rangers see that an imposing group of Rangers attacked the Earth, none would've known it was really Serrator's plan in using the Psycho Rangers.**_


	42. Chapter 41: Psychos Return P1

Chapter 41: Psychos Return P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

It was the next morning on Earth, the Digimon Rangers knew that Daemon was running out of options. The biggest threat Millenniummon and even Piedmon had failed to defeat them. Well Piedmon failed because Amelia came up with a way to use their Crest Symbols to defeat him. Still Leomon's warning that the Dark Ocean was on the verge of weakening and breaking. One night the Digimon Rangers minus Jason Oliver whom with his father were visiting his own relatives at the time, were with the Samurai Rangers explaining the situation.

Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger and the rest of the Samurai Rangers feel what most of the Digimon Rangers had been feeling. This was the same feeling they felt when Xandred first returned to the human world and kicked their butts and then again to try to defeat them in what they thought was their final encounter with him.

Jayden nods his head towards Tai Jr "You all came this far, you can't back down now."

"I'm not planning to back down. Soon the Final Battle between us and Daemon will become to be...And I won't back down, this time Daemon will be defeated."

"Spoken like a true Samurai" Deker admitted as he himself was present with Amelia agreeing "You know me Tai, if you are fighting against Daemon, then so am I! Do or die, that is the way of the Samurai, and it is my way."

"Thanks Amelia" Tai Jr tells her even holding her hand "Always nice to have your support if it weren't for your plan, who'd knows what Piedmon could've done."

"It wasn't a problem, a Samurai never quits" Amelia said.

"And we are a team" Max tells Tai Jr "You're fight is our fight."

"He's right!" Sally said "We fight as one."

Kyle gives Tai a thumbs up "We will defeat Daemon, just as the Samurai Rangers-"

He was interrupted as Mentor Ji runs into the room and spots the Digimon Rangers "Uh you're here?"

"Of course" Tai Jr said scratching his head "Why wouldn't we be?"

Mentor Ji sighs "Then we've got a big problem..." he turns to a T.V.

On the screen there is an area completely devastated and even when reporters are in the area the threat is now seen.

Before Jayden could ask the question which would've been _What the heck? _The Digimon Rangers were off.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

A reporter in the area went up to the strange figures believing they were truly Rangers a nearly costly mistake.

"Rangers...Can you tell us what happened?" the reporter asked.

The fake Red Ranger attempts to answer but extends his claws "ATTACK!"

The reporter and her camera crew rush to safety unaware that the real Digimon Rangers appeared.

"There, they are!" Tai Jr said rushing to the area.

The fake red Ranger laughed "Ha,ha,ha,ha, well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"They, just look like..." Kyle began.

"But they can't be" Max finished for him.

"Oh" the fake blue Digimon Ranger proclaimed "But we are Rangers..."

"And were here for one reason " The fake yellow Ranger announced "And one reason only..."

The fake red speaks "To destroy you!"

With this the fake Rangers charge the real Digimon Rangers. They clash but the difference is almost seen there. With very little strength the fake Rangers easily push the real ones aside.

They are still fighting with Amelia struggling against hers as a kick sent her backwards. Amelia slashes out at her foe expertly and almost swiftly, but her opponent blocks her slash and uses her own claws succeeding in slashing Amelia right across her chest. Sparks flew from the White Digimon Ranger whom still stands and tries to block her foe's kick but the force of the kick backs her away then another slash strikes Amelia in her shoulder and she backs away some more as the sparks flew from her. Her foe just advances.

Tai Jr was having trouble because just as he landed on the ground from a kick, his opponent drew a dark blade sword on a red handle and charges him.

"Not good" Tai Jr said as he got up and ducked a sword swipe in the process.

He avoids three more as Sally fights against her own fake only to have the same results as Kyle gets the same result against his fake. Tai Jr was able to use his claws to repeal Psycho Red's blade a few times but as he goes to counter a swipe Psycho Red scores a blow on his back with his sword. Sparks flew from the Red Digimon Ranger as the Red Digimon Ranger lashes out a kick but even this is avoided by his foe, then the fake Red Ranger kicks Tai on his chest. The Red Digimon Ranger goes flying onto his back but he gets up and sadly is too slow for what happened next. His opponent comes straight at him slicing him twice, sparks flew each time from Tai and he lands on the ground again. Tai Jr gets up but once more he fails twice more sparks fly from him as he finally is able to block his opponent's blade but not for very long as he fines out for two more blows. Then finally a third upward strike takes him down.

Max wasn't doing well ether and all he hears from his opponent is before the fake Blue Ranger draws his axe and started to spin around "**Psycho Spin!**"

The fake Blue Ranger's attacks Max up to five times with one move and each blow caused sparks to fly from him the Blue Digimon Rangers makes several shouts of pain before the fifth blow takes him off his feet and onto the ground.

Amelia watches her opponent deciding to try to hypnotize her opponent before giving a blow into her "**Cats Tail Hypnotism!**"

Her tail ring glows and it seems to have an effect on the fake White Digimon Ranger or not as she vanishes.

"What?" Amelia asked "Where'd she go?"

She got her answer when arrows missed her causing explosions to appear next to her feet and her opponent appears aiming her weapon at Amelia's chest shouting "Here!" then she fires and this time the attack is right on causing sparks to fly from Amelia but unlike her friends she manages to stand on all fours.

The two Yellow Rangers are fighting against each other and Sally desperately tries her hardest to fight off her fake but the fake jumps onto her shoulders and uses them to jump even higher.

"Hugh?" Sally asked she turns jumping into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack but it misses her fake by inches then Sally tried again missing but on the third try her fake shot her taking her down as sparks flew from her.

Kyle was losing ground and fast. His fake picked out a lance and started to wield it against the Green Digimon Ranger.

Two times the fake strikes Kyle causing sparks to fly from him, then a third Kyle managed to grab onto it then asked "What? Us Digimon Rangers don't fight using weapons!"

His fake simply tosses him in a circle then using the lance threw Kyle across the area hitting his back against huge stones.

"Kyle!" Tai Jr shouted as he and the other Digimon Rangers regrouped.

"You were right" The fake Red Ranger spoke "Were not Digimon Rangers, or any Power Rangers"

"Who are you then?" Tai Jr demanded before Amelia whom was going to say the same line.

The fake Red Ranger laughed "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha you'll find out soon enough!"

With this the fake Rangers each brought their arms together then spread them out. Lighting filled the area briefly blinding the Digimon Rangers and when it settle the true identity of their real foes showed but only as shadows at first and they looked evil even in shadow form.

Evil laughter rose from the figures as they advanced towards the heroes and as they advanced their colors shown startling the Rangers. Unlike the Digimon Rangers their new enemies wore completely black suits with white sharp knuckles, the only thing different was on their chest and helmet, each of their foes had the colors red, blue, black, pink, and yellow on their chest which almost looked like some sort of vest.

The one in red proclaimed who they were as he advanced on Tai Jr. "Were the Psycho Rangers! And it's good to be back!"

The one in complete black spoke next advancing on Kyle "Were faster than you."

"Smarter than you" The blue one spoke advancing on Max.

"Stronger than you" the yellow one spoke in a female voice while advancing on Sally.

"But we're evil!" the pink one spoke also in a female voice while advancing on Amelia.

Then while the Digimon Rangers stood trying to figure out their next move, the Psychos shouted their name with Psycho Red speaking first "**Psycho Red!**"

"**Psycho Black!**" Psycho Black said next.

"**Psycho Blue!**" Psycho Blue said.

"**Psycho Yellow!**" Psycho Yellow announced.

"**Psycho Pink!**" Psycho Pink announced last.

Once this was done the Red Psycho Ranger makes a fist "Now, we'll show you what a real Psycho Ranger can do!"

"Bring it on!" Tai Jr told them not knowing that he and the other Digimon Rangers were in for it.

With one arm stretched out the Psychos advanced on the Digimon Rangers whom bravely charged back trying to fight them off, but the Psychos struck first with Psycho Blue punching Max first and sparks flew, then this was followed by Amelia taking a blow from Psycho Pink, then Tai Jr took a blow from Psycho Red, then Psycho Black scored a blow on Kyle, and Psycho Yellow managed to score a blow on Sally. Each of the blows caused sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers with Sally rolling on the ground, she gets up kicking Psycho Yellow whom blocks it, then rewards her a punch to her stomach causing Sally to briefly stop moving and before she could recover, Psycho Yellow punches down onto Sally's back sparks flew from the Yellow Digimon Ranger as the second blow takes her down and onto her back. Before she could do anything though she and the other Digimon Rangers found the Psycho's hands on their heads and then something seemed to be drained as the Psychos began taking each of their foes's movements.

"Now" Psycho Red bragged "We'll know everything about your powers!"

Suddenly as if the Digimon Rangers got a break from the predicament, Jason Oliver in his Crimson Ranger formed appeared "Hang on guys! Helps on the way!"

The Psycho Rangers all jerk their heads to see Jason Oliver coming "**Crimson Wave!**"

Jason unleashes his powerful Crimson Wave attack at the Psychos a first time he used it sense using it against BlackWarGreymon. An explosion of sparks flew as Jason makes his way towards them "Hey, you guys alright?"

"Yeah...Thanks Jason!" Tai told the Crimson Ranger.

"Hey!" Jason shouted "Where'd they go?"

"It's like they" Amelia began with Sally ending "Just disappeared!"

Max and Kyle look around the Psychos did seem to have vanished "Worst beat down ever" the two muttered.

Tai Jr pretends to not hear this comment "Lucky for us Jason, you weren't too far away..." He is holding his shoulder "We've got to find out where those guys are!"

Just as he is speaking the Psycho Rangers flip into the Neither World. It wasn't exactly like the Dark Fortress back in the day where they faced the Space Rangers, but it was a new time and era. Serrator appears in front of them "So the Digimon Rangers, have met my Psycho Rangers." he paces back inspecting their ranks "Did you get their energies?"

"YES!" was united cry as Psycho Red turned toward Serrator already liking this one rather than the usual rulers like Astronoma "Each one of us as a techtina of a Digimon Ranger!"

"Good" Serrator complimented them "Soon you will know them inside and out...You'll know their moves before they can dish them out. Their demise will be glorious, also I'll have you all know right now, do most of the battles in the Digital World..."

"Why?" Psycho Blue asked.

Serrator answers "Simple, there are other Rangers, the Samurai Power Rangers out there, now attacking them twelve against five isn't good odds...Besides once the Digimon Rangers are beaten you then can destroy the Samurai Power Rangers."

"I see" Psycho Yellow said "The Digimon Rangers can venture into the Digital World."

"Exactly" Serrator tells her "Which is the perfect place to destroy them. Now here is my command, fine the Digimon Rangers, and don't come back till they are destroyed."

"As you command!" Psycho Red said and with this the Psychos split the seen and appear in the human city yet again waiting for their chance to nab the Digimon Rangers. Psycho Red fines an area where watching the streets "Just like before, you can't hide for long Red Digimon Ranger...Begin scan!"

He places his hand to his head scanning for the Red Digimon Ranger while the other Psychos found other places to scan for their Digimon Ranger counter parts. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink were together in another location, while Psycho Blue and Psycho Black were in another area.

While this was going on, the Digimon Rangers except for Jason Oliver were at the Shiba House to discuss what had just happened.

"Where did they come from?" Tai Jr asked "There just like us!"

"Only stronger" Amelia admitted out although hesitated to admit it.

"You know" Sally pointed out "They read something from my mind."

"There learning about us" Kyle said "The more they know, the harder they'll be to beat."

Max gave out a groan "That's not a good sign."

Mentor Ji came out with Jayden whom spoke "Next time you the Psychos come, the Samurai Rangers will help you."

Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger walks forward with a book "There's nothing in the archives about these Psycho Rangers."

"We'd like the help" Tai Jr told Jayden "But they are definitely strong."

Amelia turns "There's always a way to beat them, if we team up with the Samurai Rangers we'll have a better chance."

"Agreed" Kyle said "But we have a problem, suppose the Psycho Rangers go into the Digital World."

"That would be a disaster" Max admitted "Because the Samurai Rangers can't join us there."

While the Digimon Rangers tried to think of a plan, a man sat down and pulled out something very similar to the Digimon Ranger's Digivices.

"What is it?" Psycho Blue asked.

"I found us a Digimon Ranger, let's move!" Psycho Black announced.

The two go and corner the man whom is gasping with fright "Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Psycho Black announced "You're mine Green Digimon Ranger!"

He then tries to do a brain scan but soon fines out that the man wasn't the Green Digimon Ranger "What?" he demanded and he pushes the man away whom runs away "That was no Digimon Ranger!"

"But you said you heard it!" Psycho Blue said annoyed.

"I did here it!" Psycho Black said "Come on let's go!"

Psycho Blue just shakes his head and leaves with his partner. At the same time, Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink also got the same message.

"I got one!" Psycho Yellow spoke and Psycho Pink was at her side "Then let's go!"

The two Psychos tore off and soon saw a car drive by Psycho Pink announces "There's in the car!"

"I'll stop it!" Psycho Yellow shouted she fires her weapon at the car's tires causing it to crash.

Psycho Pink runs to the car's driver side door and rips it off and Psycho Yellow aims her weapon "I got you Rangers!"

Inside the old car was an Old Man and his wife whom were now terrified at having a gun aim at them.

Serrator watches from the distance watching as the Sanzo River rose "Master Xandred should've done this to the Samurai Rangers...The Sanzo River would've flooded the Earth easier with them!"

"That's not the White Ranger!" Psycho Yellow shouted with Psycho Pink answering back "I thought you said you heard her!"

"So did I" Psycho Yellow said as Psycho Pink threw the door away then the two vanished.

Now even though the Psychos weren't Nighlok or Digimon the Gap Sensor wasn't going off but Antonio manages to overhear the screams of panic and thankfully due to his Samurai Morpher being a different sound wasn't met. He arrived as the Gold Ranger.

"Hey are you two okay?" Antonio asked.

The old woman calmed down seeing that there was a Samurai Ranger there but Antonio could see the fear in her eyes and looked to see what damage the Psycho Rangers caused to the car and tried to make heads and tails out of the attack. He couldn't make anything out of it.

"This may sound funny coming from me" Antonio said to them "But, what attacked you?"

"Some monster that looked like a Ranger!" the old man said "Only evil!"

Antonio looks around trying to figure out what caused the Psychos to attack innocent people, he knew that the Digimon Rangers must know about it after making sure the two were in a safe place he goes towards the Shiba House.

"Hey guys!" Antonio shouted the Digimon Rangers all look at him "We've got major trouble."

"What's going on?" Tai Jr asked.

"Those Psycho jerks are attacking random people in the city" Antonio answered.

"But why?" Max asked.

"There looking for us" Amelia answered him.

"But why mistake innocent people for rangers?" Sally asked.

Tai Jr shakes his head trying to think of the reason "We better alert Jason."

Jason is with his father Tommy Oliver trying to explain to his father about the recent encounter with their newest enemies.

"Really? Five evil Rangers?" Tommy said looking around "Man, especially when one evil Ranger is bad enough."

Kimberly, Jason's mom hears them "You got that right Tommy, one evil Ranger was bad enough."

Jason Oliver heres his Royal Digivice go off and reaches for it "Yeah? Go ahead"

"Jason!" Tai Jr warns out "Be on the look out! The Psychos are attacking innocent people...Probably looking for us."

"Thanks" Jason replies "I'm with my mom and dad right now, but no sign of them yet."

No sooner had Jason ended his call and step away did Psycho Blue and Psycho Black jump in front of him.

"Looking for us?" Psycho Black said but before Jason could do anything Psycho Blue grabs onto him and throws him onto the ground and the result is his Digivice Morpher skidded on the ground. But before Psycho Blue could pin Jason down his father Tommy leaps to his son's aide and manages to kick Psycho Blue in the chest.

"So you two must be two of the Psycho Rangers" Tommy said getting into position "It's bad enough to challenge an Oliver."

"There are two of us though!" Psycho Black announces as Tommy Oliver turns watching Psycho Black, there was no way he could face two of them but he had to try. He engages Psycho Black whom surprisingly struggles against Tommy "You're not bad."

Tommy leaves it out "There is a first time for everything!"

Now what he didn't tell Kimberly was that his Dino Gem had returned to him but debated if he should morph but the arrival of Psycho Red arrived and distracted Tommy long enough for Psycho Blue and Psycho Black to grab hold of Jason and Psycho Red turns "You're coming with us!"

The Psychos vanish but Kimberly is able to retrieve her son's Royal Digivice "Okay, Tommy, you okay?"

"I am" Tommy said looking at his son's Royal Digivice "And now we know how the Psychos are coming out of nowhere, I'm going to take this to the Shiba House."

"But what could be sounding just like a Digivice?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy remembers "I remember this one kid in the class had some sort of new gadget, it sounded like one of the Digivice Morphers."

"So, you think" Kimberly asked she takes out hers "This might be the case?"

"Yes" Tommy tells her "Now I must go, may I borrow it?"

"Sure!" Kimberly tells her husband.

Tommy then tells her "Don't worry, the other Digimon Rangers will get him back."

Kimberly watches her husband rush off towards the Shiba House. He gets there and rushes with Kimberly's item where the Digimon Rangers see him coming.

"What's up?" Max asked.

Tommy answers holding up his wife's device "This is why the Psycho Rangers have been attacking all those people."

He let's the sound go off and makes sure it is so silent that the Psychos wouldn't come to try to capture the rest.

"That sounds just like our Digivice Morphers" Kyle admitted.

"Exactly" Tommy told him.

Max sighs "Oh no!" the Digimon Rangers turned to him "Which that means the Psycho Rangers will think it's one of us."

"Which means we can't use our communicators at all" Sally caught on.

"Oh man!" Tai Jr complained as he and Amelia over heard this he turns to Tommy "And I called Jason."

"Not your fault" Tommy told Tai "You were doing a good duty in trying to alert my son of the danger."

Tai Jr. turns to his friends "Well we better find Jason, there's no telling where they took him."

"But where do we start looking?" Max asked, Tommy turns "Perhaps you should look in the Digital World. You're Command Center should have better resources."

"Good idea" Kyle said as the Digimon Rangers go into the Shiba House and turn to the computer "Digi-Port open!" the five shout.

With this the five disappear and reappear in the Digimon Ranger Command Center.

"Run a scan on all sectors on Earth, and even the Digital World" Tai commanded "We've got to fine Jason!"

Izzy not surprisingly was already on it.

"Ever sense Leomon and I have seen these Psycho Rangers attack you five" Izzy told them "And once we seen what they did to Jason, we've been trying to locate him but no luck."

"Won't stop us from finding him" Tai Jr said "Jason's helped us a numerous amount of times, and so it's time we return the favor."

"Agreed" Amelia admitted " A samurai never leaves a friend behind."

The five Digimon Rangers work hard but it was Kyle's handy work that locates where Jason is in "I got where he is!"

The rest of the Digimon Rangers turn to him as Kyle explains "He's, he's inside Starmon's jail cell."

"But why there, Starmon are good Digimon" Sally points out remembering her Starmon Zord.

"Perhaps the Psychos stored him there without Starmon knowing" Max said.

"That could be the case" Tentomon points out "But I'm sensing it's worse."

"Agreed" Leomon said.

Tai Jr, gets up "Alright whatever their reasoning for taking Jason there, we're going to save him."

Amelia nods "Right."

The five Digimon Rangers tear off and moments later appear running towards the area only to be running straight into an invinible wall.

"Ouch!" Sally complained "My nose!"

"I think all our noses are hurt" Max admitted as Kyle bangs on the forcefield again.

" A Forcefield" Kyle told Tai after a while.

Max studies this "We need to morph to shatter this."

"No wait!" Amelia stops her friend "They'll hear us."

Tai Jr turns "We'll just have to distract them, if only for a little bit."

"And we could guess our Digivices to use our Crest Symbols will result in the same thing...So how do we get passed this?" Kyle admitted.

"Good point" Tai Jr said "But I have a plan..."

Tai Jr turns to Izzy, as Izzy had followed them to it "Izzy, care to have the Samurai Rangers do something?"

"Yes" Izzy said "And I have a feeling I know what your plan is Tai and it's risky but we have no other options."

He turns to Tentomon "What do you say buddy?"

"Well...I'm in" Tentomon said "But this is gonna hurt."

Seconds later Tentomon appears in the human world and the single of Digivoltion goes off with Tentomon shouting "Tentomon Digivolve too...**Kabuterimon!**"

As if the Digimon Rangers planned Psycho Red picked it up "Psychos! I knew they'd make a mistake, let's move!"

The Psychos move off to attack what they thought was the Digimon Rangers. Instead Kabuterimon was flying and managed to get in front of Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon knows he has to give the Digimon Rangers time and gathers up an attack "**Electro Shocker!**"

He gathers a ball of electricity and fires out at the Psychos. The Psychos dodge then unleash their own electronic blast at him. The blast was too fast for Kabuterimon to dodge and he goes slamming into the ground back first.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Kabuterimon muttered.

The Psychos advanced on him surrounding him but Izzy's Digimon plays the part as if he were a stranger "Uh? Sorry for attacking you, but what was I supposed to do when approached by you five!"

The Psychos look at Kabuterimon almost bought it and soon found out that just like with the Space Rangers Kabuterimon was a decoy!"

"He's a Decoy!" Psycho Red shouted then he punched Kabuterimon in the head knocking Kabuterimon out.

Back in the Digital World, Izzy had returned to the Digimon Ranger Command Center leaving the Digimon Rangers to shout "Digivices...**Go, Go Digital!**"

With a bright light, Tai Jr, Amelia, Max, Sally, and Kyle gained their colors, their Crest Symbols, Ears, Tails, and finally their claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready" Tai Jr declared.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia followed.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max said.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announced.

"Ready guys?" Tai Jr asked.

"You bet!" Was the reply.

Together the five raised their claws and slashed the barrier down within an explosion of electricity.

"It worked!" Tai Jr said "Let's go!"

On Earth Psycho Pink picked up the single of the Digimon Ranger's morphing "Wait a moment!" she shouted "I here them!"

The other Psychos turn towards her questioning her and then she shouted "WE HAVE TO GET MOVING NOW!"

The Psychos leave just as The Samurai Rangers arrive to see Kabuterimon still knocked out. Jayden rushes towards the Digimon as he comes around "Are you okay Kabuterimon?"

"Man that Psycho Red packs a punch!" Kabuterimon muttered he looks around "Oh, boy, I hope I gave the Digimon Rangers enough time!"

"Come on let's get you to our house" Jayden told him.

In the Digital World the Digimon Rangers were going towards the cell where the REAL Starmon was about to enter his Shrieff Cell, Jason was standing in it sitting tied to a chair. Starmon walks into the cell and sees Jason "What the? Why is a human in my cell? I don't recall arresting one."

He saw that Jason Oliver was tied up "And this is even more weird...Don't worry I'll help you."

While the Digimon Rangers ran over to Starmon's sheiff's office but were confronted by the Psycho Rangers whom block their way.

"It's them!" Max announced.

"What were you thinking Santa Claus maybe" Psycho Red asked it was after this that Psycho Blue adds on "If you think you could trick us with that old trick, you're pathetic."

"That's enough!" Tai Jr told him "Now were coming threw!"

The Digimon Rangers charge their enemies but the Psychos charge back.

Inside Starmon's jail cell the good Digimon was with Deputymon both good Digimon were had opened the cell but the Psychos made good knots to tie Jason Oliver up. Deputymon takes off Jason's gag "Man I don't recall arresting a human."

"I don't ether" Starmon said.

"Because you two didn't" Jason Oliver tells them "Some evil Power Rangers that call themselves the Psycho Rangers did this to me."

"Well sit tight" Starmon said "We'll get you out."

Tai Jr comes at Psycho Red whom catches his claw swipe, Tai kicks but Psycho Red catches his leg sending him to the ground then slams his elbow into Tai's chest causing sparks to fly from the Red Digimon Ranger.

This was the same situation for Max whom took two kicks to his chest from Psycho Blue. Kyle was not fairing well ether as Psycho Black was upon him and sparks were flying from Kyle as Psycho Black keeps on nailing him. Psycho Yellow kicks Sally and she goes flying with sparks flying from her. Amelia tries to attack Psycho Pink with her samurai skills but even this was little use as Psycho Pink grabs her hands then nails her twice across her chest causing sparks to fly from her then Psycho Pink threw her. Amelia lands on all fours while she and her friends try their hardest to stand up with the Psychos laughing at them.

Psycho Red then points out "You five don't have a chance against us."

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr said as the five finally stand on their feet only to charge back in.

Psycho Red and the other Psychos gather up energy then fling it at the Digimon Rangers which was like lighting being sent out at them. There was one huge explosion as it rocks all five Digimon Rangers off their feet caused even causes sparks to fly from them and for them to be on the ground again with Amelia on all fours.

Inside the jail cell Starmon and Deputymon worked so hard together and managed to free Jason from his binds "Thanks" Jason said "Now I've gotta get outta here."

"We'll occupy you" Starmon said with Deputymon nodding "Yeah, no one imprisions anyone on our watch."

"Thanks" Jason told them.

He with the two Good Digimon rush out.

Inside the battle the Psycho Rangers regained another attack and sent it towards the Digimon Rangers it was the same attack as they used before. Exactly like before the attack strikes the Digimon Rangers keeping them at the distance they were many sparks were flying as this time the Psychos kept the attack coming at them.

"You're one tough Ranger" Psycho Red admits.

"**Star Shower!**" Starmon shouted from very far away.

"**Justice Bullet!**" Deputymon echoed from the same direction.

Bullets hit the Psycho Rangers and Starmon's attack hits the Psycho Rangers right on causing the Psychos to stumble.

"Curses!" Psycho Red said "Wouldn't have thought that they'd be back so quickly."

The Psychos had no choice but to withdraw sadly even with this the damage to the Digimon Rangers had been done. Five more sparks from the Digimon Rangers were shown as even Amelia falls to the ground just as Jason gets to the area.

"Guys!" Jason shouts he rushes towards them "Tai, are you okay?"

"Yeah" Tai Jr said taking Jason's hand to get up "I think so now."

"Let's get back to Earth" Jason said as Starmon comes towards the Digimon Rangers "Phew, thank goodness we got to you just in time Digimon Rangers...I'd suggest you go to your Command Center to heal."

"Thanks for coming to my aide Starmon" Jason Oliver tells him.

"No problem" Starmon tells him "You and the other Digimon Rangers-"

"Wait you know our identies?" Amelia asked Starmon.

"Of course!" Starmon said "Leomon told me I had something in my jail cell that might surprise me and I was seeing Jason here in it tied up." he pauses before telling the Digimon Rangers "Don't worry though, Deputymon and I will not tell anyone your true identities."

"Got that right" Deputymon agreed.

The Digimon Rangers go to their Command Center to heal while the Psychos report to Serrator.

"We had them but Starmon and Deputymon came sooner than expected!" Psycho Red told the Nighlok King.

"Oh don't worry my Psycho Ranger friends" Serrator tells them "Because if you wouldn't have withdrawn I would've."

"Why?" Psycho Blue asked.

Serrator answers "Simple, because your energies are attached to the Demon Lord Daemon's. The more energy you five burn the more weaker he becomes."

"Daemon?" Psycho Yellow asked "A Demon Lord, but why do you want to destroy him?"

Serrator answers "He is in the way of our plans, sure I told them I'd handle the Digimon Rangers with you five and my plan is working but what he doesn't know is that he's energy is being stolen from him, besides he's too powerful to destroy alone. He's on par of the Crimson Ranger."

"Oh yeah that guy" Psycho Black said "He's Mega and so this Daemon requires careful planning."

Serrator nods "Exactly, and that'll be the answer if you are pulled out of battle. We don't want Daemon learning of this treachery."

"Right" Psycho Red said "And we'll follow whatever you ask Nighlok King."

"Good" Serrator said "Now get some much needed rest. You'll have plenty of time to destroy the Digimon Rangers."

The Psychos nod "Right!"

The leave the room with Serrator turning to the Sanzo River "Soon the Earth, and the Digital World along with the Neither World will be in my hands and with the Psychos on my side and understand my purpose for withdrawing them. He also made secret plans to aide them. But only when the time was right to show the Digimon Rangers that the Psychos worked for him.

**End of chapter. The Psycho Rangers have returned! I know most of the scenes in the story was a repeat of the Psycho Rangers and Space Rangers except Serrator has told the Psychos of his plan to destroy both Digimon Rangers and Daemon. Anyway the next chapter is Chapter 42: Psychos Return P2:** _**Sally gets captured by Psycho Yellow while Amelia deals with Psycho Pink. Now Amelia and the rest of the Digimon Rangers must try to locate Sally before the two Psycho Rangers destroy her.**_


	43. Chapter 42: Psychos Return P2

Chapter 42: Psychos Return P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, The Digimon Rangers met the evil Psycho Rangers whom were brought back by Serrator to destroy the Digimon Rangers. The Psychos quickly over power the Digimon Rangers in round one only retreating when Jason Oliver managed to come to their rescue. After being set out once again, the Psychos capture Jason and the Digimon Rangers tried to rescue him only getting into another fight against the evil Psycho Rangers whom nearly destroy the Digimon Rangers only retreating by the timely arrival of Starmon and Deputymon whom freed Jason as well._

It was the next day back on earth and the Samurai Rangers all knew that the Digimon Rangers were in a bit of a pickle. The Psycho Rangers had easily defeated the five Digimon Rangers and this was a big let down for the whole group. Still Tai and Amelia were ones that wouldn't surrender. Sure the Psychos were stronger then they were but this didn't mean they needed to give up hope.

"Right now" Tai Jr told Amelia as the two were sitting in the Shiba House trying to discuss their next move "The Psychos are strong, I'll admit it but they were beaten before."

"Agreed" Amelia admitted "If they were beaten once then they can be beaten again."

"We'll just have to think carefully, these are going to be one of the battles we must not rush into without a plan" Tai Jr said.

Amelia agrees with Tai as she had never seen him so serious before, then again being beaten twice by evil Rangers that were evil. Sure there was the case that they were beaten badly by Jason Oliver but that was because he had a spell on him, but this time they were dealing with true evil Rangers.

Jayden, and Emily watched Tai and Amelia try to prepare for a third attack.

**Power Rangers Samurai theme**

** Commercial Break**

**Back to show.**

Tai Jr and Amelia finally had an idea together, perhaps Deker could be of some help to them. After all Deker did help Amelia gain her Super Angel Mode, so Deker just might be the key in helping to defeat the Psychos. So it wasn't a surprise for the Digimon Rangers when Deker actually met them.

"Deker!" Amelia shouted as Sally, Kyle, and Max appeared at her side with Tai already at her side.

Sally looks at Deker as the half human half Nighlok walks into the area.

"What is he doing here?" Sally asked.

"I came" Deker said "To help you all out against the Psycho Ranger problem."

"What?" Max asked "You can help us?"

"Sure he can" Jayden told the Digimon Rangers "Deker's hard probably on par with the Psycho Rangers."

"It is the only option right now we have" Amelia told Sally whom didn't look too thrilled with the idea.

"Oh alright" Sally said "But I think I have another idea."

"Hugh?" Amelia asked.

Sally then spoke "You know I don't mind fighting against Deker, but couldn't we face each other?"

"The Psychos are stronger then we are" Max told her.

Sally turns to Amelia "Amelia, you're a Samurai!"

"That's right" Amelia told her friend.

Sally then asks Amelia "Doesn't a Samurai try other plans?"

Amelia nods "Yes, we do, we could fight against one another, but we'd be injuring ourselves and exhausting ourselves."

"One could argue that with Deker" Sally points out.

"True" Tai Jr admitted "But, each of us are only at normal strength. Deker being a half Nighlok can help us out more against the Psychos."

Sally turns "I need some time to think about this."

The Digimon Rangers watch as Sally walks off.

"What's with her?" Kevin asked.

Mike turns as Amelia looks at her father then to Tai Jr "I'll talk to her...If that's okay."

Both Red Rangers gave her a nod and Amelia leaves. Deker watches the white Digimon Ranger tear off after her friend before answering "This is one of her hardest tests. After being beaten twice by Psycho Yellow, it's put her on edge."

"But Jason defeated us a total of three times each" Kyle told him.

"But" Deker told Kyle "There is a difference between what Jason was like and the Psychos."

The blue and Green Digimon Ranger didn't get it at first but then saw where Deker was getting it. Jason Oliver had a spell placed on him by Daemon, but these Psycho Rangers were pure evil WITHOUT A SPELL.

Amelia met Sally at the basketball court.

"Sally?" She asked.

Sally turns to Amelia "Amelia?"

Amelia looks at her friend "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Sally said as she was looking at her friend "What's up?"

"I just want to help you out. You never thought of not fighting Deker" Amelia told her friend.

Sally sighs "I know, and I don't know what to do, Amelia is Deker really the key in stopping the Psycho Rangers?"

"Right now Sally besides Jason Deker is the only solution we have. But don't worry, I'm trying to help Tai and the team out but Tai and I can only think of having Deker help us."

"I see..." Sally said "But couldn't we face off against the Samurai Rangers?"

"Now that is one thing I haven't even thought of!" Amelia told her friend "And it's another thing we could do but the question there would have to be of how we can ask them to do what the Psychos do to us."

Sally thought about this "Couldn't they use their Symbol Power? You know to enhance themselves?"

Amelia nods clasping her hands onto Sally's "Now that's another perfect idea, but their Symbol Power has it's limits and can be draining, we'll have to make sure that the Psychos don't attack on Earth."

"Right" Sally said "So I guess I can fight against Deker, he does seem like one that can help us."

The two girls prepare to go back to the Shiba House.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was wondering what Serrator had planned. The Demon Lord didn't know of any of the Nighlok's King's plan. Heck even Octoroo wasn't able to get any information out of Serrator's plans. Now the Nighlok King was in the Dark Ocean waiting Daemon's words.

"Well Serrator, we were waiting! When is this plan of yours going to happen?" Daemon demanded.

Serrator laughs "Relax, Lord Daemon, my plan is already underway."

Octoroo looks at Serrator "Oh-a-oh, There's one funny thing about that Serrator, it seems that you aren't doing anything!"

Serrator turns "I am doing something about it, in fact my master plan has already started and my forces have already fought against the Digimon Rangers twice and nearly destroyed them both times."

"WHY DIDN'T THEY FINISH THE JOB?" Myotismon and Daemon asked.

Serrator holds up his hands "Temper, temper, the first time went according to my plan, they only retreated after steeling the ways the Digimon Rangers fight, and the second time a merely lucky break from Starmon. Trust me, this third time they will all be destroyed no exceptions."

"We'll what do you think Cherrymon?" Daemon asked.

Cherrymon answers "I'll say this, whatever Serrator's plan is if they truly did defeat the Digimon Rangers twice, then this plan of his that he's not telling us must be working...Plus even more strangely the Dark Ocean seems to have weakened a bit. So whatever Serrator's plan is, does seem to be working in the fact that somehow the Dark Ocean has weakened."

"Well alright Serrator continue on" Daemon said.

Serrator does and vanishes to the Sanzo River out of Octoroo's hearing range. He runs into Psycho Red.

"Does this Daemon expect anything?" Psycho Red asked.

"No, not yet, I merely had to tell him that my plan is working, but I didn't reveal you Psycho Rangers to him...That would be a fatal mistake as Daemon right now is strong."

"Of course, and we'll be with you till the end" Psycho Red said.

"Good" Serrator said as Psycho Black arrives "Serrator, Psycho Pink has just left."

"Alone?" Serrator asked.

"It appears so" Psycho Blue said "Although Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink hatched a plan to try to capture one of the Rangers..."

Serrator nods "Interesting..."

"Shall we assist them?" Psycho Red asked.

Serrator thought about it "Perhaps, but let's wait and see what Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink have in store for them."

"Alright" the three Psychos said.

In the Shiba House, Amelia and Sally returned. The guys were glad to see the two girls come back.

"Guys, Sally has a really good idea!" Amelia told them.

"Really?" Kevin asked "Well what is it?"

Sally answers turning to Jayden "Well couldn't you Samurai Rangers use your Symbol Powers to make yourselves a bit stronger like on the Psycho Ranger's terms? That way we can fight against you guys."

Deker pauses as Jayden answers "Of course but why?"

Deker sees the point "Because isn't there five Psycho Rangers?"

"There is" Kyle said.

Deker continues "Well you Digimon Rangers would be better off dealing with the Samurai Rangers using their Symbol Power to have a practice battle against you Digimon Rangers making them to pretend they are the Psycho Rangers...It's a better idea then using me."

"We'll what are we waiting for let's do it!" Tai Jr said.

Before the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers could start their training, the Digivice Morphers go off.

"We read you Leomon" Tai Jr said.

Leomon's voice is loud, clear but friendly "The Pink Psycho Ranger is attacking the Digital World."

"We're on it!" Tai Jr said he looks at Jayden "Sorry Jayden but we have to go."

Jayden nods and pats him on the back "No, problem we'll be glad to help you all out. Just go and get Psycho Pink. We'll contact Tommy, as Jason is still with his family on family business."

The Digimon Rangers take out their Digivice Morphers "Digivices...**Go, Go Digital**"

There was a flash of light as the Digimon Rangers, gained their colors, Middle crest symbols, ears, tails, and finally their claws.

"**Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!**" Tai Jr declares.

"**White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!**" Amelia declares.

"**Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!**" Max declares.

"**Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!**" Sally announces.

"**Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!**" Kyle announces.

Tai Jr turns to Kyle's laptop showing his Digivice Morpher at it "Digi-Port open!"

Moments later The Digimon Rangers, arrive in the Digital World right in the area Psycho Pink was attacking. They get there but massive explosion stopped them in their tracks and then she appears with Moogers at her side.

"So they don't work for Daemon?" Max asked "Good, but then they most be working for..."

"Serrator" Kyle finished.

"**Psycho Pink!**" Amelia shouted.

"That would be me" Psycho Pink said then she pointed a finger at the Digimon Rangers "Now it's time to capture a Ranger, get them!

The Moogers charge the Digimon Rangers whom charge and fight back. The Digimon Rangers use their claws to defeat the Moogers all over the place. As the Digimon Rangers are slashing their way threw the Moogers. Kyle kicked one down and then slashed another one. The one he kicked down got up but Kyle managed to get it before it could get him.

Max fought against five slashing them down, he ducked a swipe but got another with a kick then a slash.

Tai Jr held his own alongside Sally. Amelia was almost left alone and easily took care of her own Moogers. With a huge slash, she knocks them all down and didn't see Psycho Pink come at her and toss her aside. This may have worked with the Pink Space Ranger, but Amelia was part cat and doesn't even go on all fours, although it makes her a bit angry at the Psycho Ranger "Was that all you've got?"

"You've don't have a chance against me!" Psycho Pink told her.

"Let's find out!" Amelia told her.

Psycho Pink charges the White Digimon Ranger whom jumps over the Psycho Ranger only to try to block her but Psycho Pink manages to strikes her across the chest. Sparks flew from Amelia as she backs away. Then prepares to fight against the Psycho Ranger. All around the battlefield, Psycho Yellow watches from afar.

"This is working out perfectly, she wears them down and I get the spoils" Psycho Yellow said.

With a strange movement, Amelia is blown onto her back or would've been had it not have been for her cat like reflexes. Still it was enough for Amelia to get Sally and Max at her side just as Psycho Pink shot lighting at Amelia. Max takes the blow for Amelia giving her time to recover. Sparks flew from the Blue Digimon Ranger as it takes him down.

"Max!" Sally shouted "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Max said.

Amelia stood up looking at Max "Thanks for taking the blow for me, but now I feel horrible about that."

Before Amelia could even act Psycho Pink shot lighting at her! Sparks flew from the White Digimon Ranger even blowing her onto all fours backwards.

"Amelia!" Max and Sally shouted.

"You two don't have what it takes to help her!" Psycho Pink told them.

"Oh really?" Max and asked.

"We'll let's find out!" Sally said.

She and Max give Amelia time to get onto her feet but it was as if Psycho Pink said. As Max came in with a swipe she caught his claws then with a skillfully timed kick, kicked Sally's legs from underneath her causing the Pink Psycho Ranger to then stand on her then clash against Max's claws. She punched out at him and sparks flew as Amelia comes in at her. She times it right and fires another burst of lighting at both the Blue and White Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew as it rocks both Amelia and Max off their own feet and onto the ground with Amelia on all fours and Max really feeling it all over his body.

"Oh man that lighting doesn't feel good" Max admitted.

"Tell me about it" Amelia said as she and Max got up.

Tai Jr, and Kyle were still fighting off the Moogers.

"They got a lot of Moogers today" Kyle admitted as he and Tai sliced one Mooger down a piece.

"Yeah, never seen this many Moogers before" Tai Jr said "Luckily they aren't like KnightChessmon."

"At least not the same way as they are Digimon" Kyle admits.

Psycho Pink watches as Amelia and Max come at her swinging their claws, blocking them and still standing firmly on Sally "I thought this was going to be more difficult!"

Sally then catches what appears to be an elderly woman walking down the stairs "Oh-no!" she shouted "What bad timing!"

Psycho Pink briefly forces Amelia and Max back but turns on hand towards the old woman then fires a burst of lighting at her causing the old woman to fall. Sally gets the strength to finally remove Psycho Pink's foot from her chest and manages to go to the woman's aide "It's going to be fine, are okay ma'am?"

Just as she kneels down on the ground to help the old woman, the same old woman seems to disappear and reappear in front of Sally whom was still trying to figure out how an old woman could do that so fast. Before she could react the old woman points her finger and puts hand cuffs on Sally's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sally asked "I'm here to help you!"

"You're the one that needs the help!" Psycho Yellow's voice announced as the old woman turns into Psycho Yellow.

"Oh-no Psycho Yellow!" Sally shouted.

Psycho Yellow disappears then reappears behind Sally grabbing onto her "Sally!" Amelia shouted.

"Oh-no!" Kyle announces as he is stopped by the Moogers.

"Hang on!" Tai Jr said as he is also stopped by Moogers.

"Wait!" Psycho Pink shouted "You promised it would be pink!"

"I lied!" Psycho Yellow told her as she and Sally began vanishing underground.

"Sally no!" Amelia announces and she pounces trying to save her friend from being dragged underground.

She misses buy inches and Sally is completely taken underground "Oh-no Sally! I'll find you!"

Kyle, and Tai finish off the Moogers as Psycho Pink manages to knock Max backwards with a kick sending him flying as sparks flew from him. She then charges Amelia whom is still trying to figure out how this happened as the remaining Rangers come at her side.

"She's mine!" Psycho Pink shouts.

"I don't think so!" Tai Jr tells her he jumps up "**Rock Propeller!**"

He aims his claws at Psycho Pink as he comes down on her with his own claw move. Sparks flew from the Pink Psycho Ranger whom lands on the ground "I'll be back for her Digimon Rangers!"

The Pink Psycho Ranger then left with Amelia making a fist as "Oh Sally, you're idea was better then what Tai and originally thought of...Now I'm beginning to see why my father had a rough time with putting the others in danger."

"It's going to be okay" Tai Jr said as he helped Amelia onto her feet whom thanks him with a nod "Let's go back to the Command Center."

"Yeah, but what about Sally?" Amelia asked.

"We can't help her here" Tai tells her.

The Digimon Rangers go back to the Digimon Ranger Command Center as Izzy was already looking for Sally.

"This isn't good" Tentomon admitted "Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink have captured Sally."

"There's only one reason why they'd do it" Izzy said "But what gets me is that the other Psychos didn't join in."

"About that" Kyle tells Leomon "It appears they work for Serrator."

"Strange" Leomon admits "I would be certain that they'd be working for Daemon."

Amelia seems to feel a bit bad for Sally but Max comes towards her "Amelia..."

"She was my best friend, can't believe that she and I had different ideas at first" Amelia admitted.

"That's what makes you and Sally friends, you're different" Max tells her.

"We could use your help finding her" Kyle told her.

Amelia nods and goes to a computer "Izzy? Do you have a scanning direction?"

Izzy answers "Thirty-two point O."

"Okay, thirty-two point O" Amelia said.

Leomon turns to the Digimon Rangers "We've alerted CaptianHookmon of this, and he's helping to search for her on the oceans.

"Thanks Leomon" Tai Jr said.

Underground Sally hits the ground hard on her butt.

"Alright now" Psycho Yellow told Sally "It's time that I drained the last of your powers!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sally said getting up she tried a few kicks but Psycho Yellow manages to force her back down.

"Don't make me laugh" Psycho Yellow explained "With those cuffs on you, you don't stand a chance against me."

_She's right!_ Sally thought as the cuffs blinked yellow.

"Time to finish the brain drain!" Psycho Yellow announces stepping closer to Sally whom watches and shouts "No!"

Although what she didn't know was that Psycho Pink burst into the area and was like a tornado which went around Psycho Yellow at least three times sweeping the Yellow Psycho Ranger off her feet and once it stopped Psycho Pink stood "You just don't understand, I thought that WE were supposed to steal their powers...Not just you!"

"Certainly you don't think I'll double cross you!" Psycho Yellow said.

Psycho Pink comes closer to the Yellow Psycho Ranger "You'd double cross your own mother, that is if you had one."

Psycho Yellow slaps Psycho Pink "Hey, no need to be personal, just because I had the brains to pull this off."

This got Psycho Pink to grab hold of Sally "Unless you want me to destroy her right now, let's renogitate this DEAL!"

"No way" Psycho Yellow responded.

"Then I'm taking her to Serrrator!" Psycho Pink announced.

"I don't THINK so!" Psycho Yellow shouted and she shot out an electrical attack at Psycho Pink whom takes it in the eye, sparks flew from the Pink Psycho Ranger and she was on her back complaining "My Energy Shield's been compromised!"

She was referring to her visor but this got Sally to get up and she sees the opening and jumps over a cliff. As she is falling from her jump she has a single thought _Oh sure, Sally good move! Amelia's a cat she'd land perfectly but you're a fox._ Not only was she thinking this but the Psycho Rangers were after her and she knew it. She had to be careful otherwise she'd be destroyed for sure.

As she made her way there the area she heard the Psycho's following her at every turn. She heard footsteps on a bridge, looks up to see Psycho Pink and tear off.

"I knew you were around here somewhere!" the Psycho Ranger shouted.

Sally makes it to a warehouse, where Psycho Yellow corners her "Quit your running!" She shouts as Sally turns to the Psycho Ranger "It'll all be over soon."

"Oh-no!" Sally announces as Psycho Yellow disappears then reappears hand out stretched "This will end smoothly if you'd stop struggling!"

As she in advances on Sally, Psycho Pink appears in the form of a twister. Which after three quick pink clone like twists sends Psycho Yellow backwards.

"You just don't seem to understand do you?" Psycho Pink warns the other Psycho.

"You're becoming more troubling than your part." Psycho Yellow tells her.

"Then let's end this!" Psycho Pink announces and she and the yellow Psycho attack each other.

As the two clash Sally makes another attempt to escape, as she looks around to see her surroundings _I've gotta find something that's..._

She spots something in the distance and saws that it was barrels. She makes her move jumping over the barrels and the Psychos stop as they see her.

"She's getting away!" Psycho Pink shouted.

Sally turns to them "Listen up you Psychos! I'll never give it to you, NEVER!"

"Then, you'll be destroyed for sure!" Psycho Pink announces.

"No! She's mine!" Psycho Yellow announces but before Psycho Pink could react lighting is shot from the sky striking the barrels causing massive explosions and fire. The building falls apart but Sally manages to struggle out of it.

"Who did that?" Psycho Yellow asked as she and Psycho Pink managed to survive. Even Psycho Pink was wondering whom did it, but the two would get their answer "I did."

"Serrator!" Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink shouted as he and the other three Psychos appear at his side.

"Ladies, ladies, what was I seeing, a battle of egos? Or a battle of wits?" Serrator said.

"More like a battle of who kills the Yellow Ranger" Psycho Black answers.

Both Psycho Rangers look at Serrator, what would he do now?

"Why can't you all act as a team?" Serrator asked them "That is the reason why the Space Rangers have been able to defeat you."

Both the Yellow and Pink Psycho Ranger look at each other as Serrator asked them "What shall I have you all do for punishment?"

Psycho Red answers "Why not have them both face off against the Yellow Ranger in this so called joint mission to destroy her and no fighting against each other."

"Temtping..." Serrator said "But Psycho Pink why don't you go do what you wanted to do, I'll have to give Psycho Yellow a talk of working alongside others."

"Yes sir!" the two shouted.

With the Yellow Psycho Ranger and the rest of the Psychos except for Psycho Pink they vanish. Sally actually did survive "That last part was unexpecting, actually was expecting that from ether of the Psychos but whatever did that before they could, must've been Serrator, but at least the Psychos are-"

As she is talking Psycho Yellow manages to catch Sally by her neck sparks flew from her as the Yellow Digimon Ranger gasps for breathe by the Psycho whom them threw her and she lands in Primary Village. As she is recovering Psycho Yellow comes from her but a stray blast hits Psycho Pink in her face causing sparks to fly and for the Yellow Digimon Ranger to stand up wondering "Who could've done that!"

She got surprised when Amelia comes down from the tree "Amelia!" Sally shouted and Amelia stretches her hands out "Grab on!"

Sally does and Amelia manages to take her friend to safety.

"Sally are you okay?" Amelia asked her.

"I am" Sally said "Thanks to your actions."

"We're here ladies!" Tai Jr announces with the others coming as well with Max turning to Sally "Hold your arms out!"

She does and he takes aim with his claws "**Crush Nail!**"

With this Max uses a new claw move karate chopping the cuffs off of Sally's hand. She gives him a thankful high five.

"You may have escaped Yellow Ranger, but you've haven't gotten away!" Psycho Pink announces.

"Maybe!... But now you'll have to deal with all of us!" Sally tells her.

"That's right loser!" Amelia joined in.

"I can handle both of you!" Psycho Pink shouted.

"Digimon Rangers!" the Digimon Rangers shouted.

"Psycho Ranger!" Psycho Pink shouted and she manages to fire an explosive attack which exploded and caused sparks to fly the boys manages to roll out of the way as the girls advanced on her.

The two female Digimon Rangers try to fight her off but they are forced back and before the two could react she shot out lighting at the two girls. Sparks flew as it wipes the girls off their feet well Amelia recovered skillfully but Sally was on her back, both girls were feeling all over themselves.

_I got it!_ Sally thought looking at her eye she turns to Amelia "Amelia! I think I know how to defeat the Pink Psycho Ranger, are you with me?"

"Of course!" Amelia said.

"Do exactly what I do!" Sally tells her friend.

"Rangers!" Psycho Pink shouts "Let me introduce you to my Psycho Arrow!"

Amelia and Sally spread apart with Amelia copying Sally's movements, the Pink Psycho Ranger fired the bow but the two dodge and Sally jumps behind the Pink Psycho Ranger "Amelia, use the Black Box!"

"You got it!" Amelia announced she raises the black box then places it on her wrist"Super Angel Mode!"

The Black Box began glowing several colors before settling in on white. A bright white light appeared and Amelia wasn't in her usual self, rather she appeared as an angel with golden wings and light blue female body armor over her white ranger outfit. She no longer had any claws but in one hand was a huge golden Javelin the size of her body and in the other not only the black box but a blue and gold shield.

"So you upped the stakes hugh?" Psycho Pink asked.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally announced.

She attacks at close range against the evil Psycho Ranger multiple sparks flew from her as she turns her head "You can't win this!"

"Now Amelia!" Sally announces.

Amelia sees the eye that was cracked "You got it! ** Edin's Javelin!**"

She uses her Javelin in close range combat and it goes right threw the Pink Psycho Ranger causing massive damage a shower of pink energy as she falls to the ground and explodes in a shower of sparks.

"You did it Amelia!" Sally shouted.

"Thanks to your plan!" Amelia told her.

"Way to go ladies!" Tai Jr said.

Unknown to the Digimon Rangers Psycho Pink did survive.

"I'm not finished with you let Digimon Rangers!" she shouted she began glowing with more pink energy which was like a burst of pink lighting.

"Oh-no" Amelia said "Did Serrator make them Nighlok like?"

Psycho Pink gets onto her two feet and starts to grow and soon forms a giant plant like monster with four tentacles acting like claws.

"Oh boy" Tai Jr said "That doesn't look like a Digimon."

"It isn't!" Kyle told him.

Before the Digimon Rangers could react she breathes down what appears to be fire at them. This caused a big explosion to rock the five off their feet causing sparks to fly from them Amelia landed on all fours then shouted the command "We need Evolution Digi-zord power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The five Evolution Digizords appear and Tai wastes no time "Alright everyone it's time to D.N.A Combine! This Psycho path wants a fight, we'll she's going to get one!"

"You said it!" Was the reply as the Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord squares off against Psycho Pink whom turns to face them "So, that's the new overgrown toy that won't save you against me!"

The Digimon Megazord charges in and the Digimon Megazord does a bit more against Psycho Pink as they both had claws. Heck the Digimon Megazord was able to score one blow with it's left claw to Psycho Pink causing sparks to fly from her. Sadly she would retailate using both tentacles. Two hits happened on the Digimon Megazord causing sparks to fly from it but it doesn't fall onto the ground although it backs away but two more strike the Digimon Megazord as it's stumbling causing not only for Sparks to fly from it but for it to fall onto the ground with a THUD! Before the Digimon Rangers could react she places on foot on it's chest causing sparks to fly from them even inside the cockpit.

"We've got to do something quick!" Max said.

Sally was about to respond to this as she had the answer buy using Fox Tail Inferno but something caught Psycho's Pink's eye and it was the Kentarousmon Zord which fired light arrows at her using it's Inferno Frost attack on her. The arrows hit her causing sparks to fly from her.

"It's Jason!" Kyle reported happily.

"You can always count on me if your down!" Jason Oliver's voice sounded to the other Digimon Rangers "Kentarousmon old buddy let's join in the battle!"

As the Kentarousmon landed the Digimon Megazord got up. Just as Jason landed his Zord Psycho Pink lashed out a tentacle which hit and caused sparks to fly from it, but being a Mega Level Zord managed to shrug off the attack.

"Bring it on!" Tai Jr declares with Sally nodding "**Dragon Wheel!**"

The Digimon Megazord completes it's attack and a after rolling forward or appeared to do that glows with a blue dragon of fire unleashing Psycho Pink just breathes out her very windy breathe hoping the Dragon Wheel wouldn't go threw. It worked only not how she pictured it only better. The attack got reflected back to both the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. Multiple Sparks flew from the two robots.

"Oh-man, never had that happen before!" Sally said.

"No kidding" Jason admitted "That was one surprise."

"And she has another surprise look!" Amelia said she points out to see the Giant Mooger Master Blasters

Two teams this time.

"Oh nuts!" Kyle said.

"Brace yourself Jason!" Tai told his friend.

Psycho Pink lets the Giant Mooger Master Blasters pass then she points out a tentacle at the two robots and the Moogers fire the cannons. The two cannon ball attacks strike the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. Sparks flew from both the Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord.

"Oh man," Max admitted "Those things pack a punch!"

"We need to freeze them!" Jason said "And I know what to use! **Icy Breathe!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord aims it's shield and unleashes it's best ice like attack. The ice attack washes threw all of the enemies causing sparks to fly from them and for the Giant Master Blaster Moogers to be frozen and destroyed buy bursting apart in ice particles, even their cannons were frozen making it useless. Not only this but Psycho Pink was frozen.

"Good job Jason!" Tai Jr announced he turns to the others "Now let's finish this1'

"**Hand of Fate!**" the five Rangers shouted punching out the Digimon Megazord's finishing blow

The Digimon Megazord began to generate light from it's angelic wings and start draining it into it's right hand as it took to the sky. Then the Digimon Megazord then punches out unleashing a powerful holy light attack from it's hand pushing itself back a little. The attack strikes the Nighlok creating two holes in him an entrance and an exit.

With this done Psycho Pink finally falls to the ground destroyed in a shower of sparks and pink energy.

Inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit massive cheering was announced.

"Great job guys!" Jason announced.

"Digimon Rangers...For now, Crises is adverted." Tai Jr said.

In the Neither World, Serrator explained "Psycho Pink had her own plan, and you could see where that lead her."

Psycho Yellow, Red, Black, and Blue looks at Serrator "This is a perfect example for me to say that if you would've all worked together, you'd would've won for sure."

The Psychos were silent already liking Serrator, whom was in their eyes almost like them. Quite worthy of being their own mentor. He then speaks up "Still, Psychos remember both plans burn as much energy as possible and we can destroy the Demon Lord Daemon."

"Of course" Psycho Red said "You can count on us to do that now that you told us your plan. We'll work together as always."

Back in the Digimon Ranger HQ, Izzy made contact with Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger back on Earth.

"So you guys finally destroyed one Psycho Ranger?" he asked.

"Yes" Amelia told her father "And it was all thanks to Sally's plan during it."

"We'll still train you when you get back" Jayden told her.

"Thanks" was the response with Leomon agreeing "Good idea, perhaps it'll help the Digimon Rangers come up with strategies against the Psychos."

The Digimon Rangers wait to go back to the Real World.

**End of chapter.**

** Psycho Pink is destroyed! One Psycho Down, four more to go? Can our Digimon Rangers defeat the Psychos like the Space Rangers did? Well we'll have to find out! Next chapter. Chapter 43: Psychos Return P3:** _Max comes up with a new plan to defeat the Psycho Rangers buy recognizing the colors of the Psychos. Can the Digimon Rangers defeat another Psycho?_


	44. Chapter 43: Psychos Return P3

Chapter 43: Psychos Return P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Tai Jr, and Amelia were trying to figure out a plan to defeat the Psycho Rangers. Deciding to try to train on Deker at first, Sally and Amelia have their first disagreement. Amelia goes after Sally and the two have a talk deciding to actually go with Sally's new plan to ask the Samurai Rangers to act like the Psychos, before the two teams could react Psycho Pink attacks the Digital World calling the Digimon Rangers in action, Sally is captured by Psycho Pink but managed to escape both Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink. In the end One Psycho Ranger was destroyed, four more to go!_

At the Shiba House, the Samurai Rangers watched as drawings of the Five Psycho Rangers were posted on a board. Amelia watches as Tai Jr, crosses off Psycho Pink. The first of the Psycho Rangers had been destroyed. Their were still four more of them and each very powerful. For a while both Samurai Rangers and Digimon Rangers were waiting till Tai Jr, turned to the other Digimon Rangers.

"Okay, guys so that's one Psycho down" Tai Jr began with Amelia ending "Four more to go."

"So we should have the advantage" Kyle said "Their are four of them and counting Jason, six of us."

"Four is still too much" Amelia admitted.

"That Psycho Yellow drove me underground without even trying!" Sally agreed.

Max carefully looks at the Samurai Rangers whom except for Mia whom was playing the part as the Pink Psycho Ranger were taking forms of the Psycho Rangers using their Symbol Powers. He pauses looking at Tai whom was about to face Jayden, Sally whom was going to face Emily, Kyle whom was about to face off against Mike, and himself whom he was about to face Kevin "I think I know a plan."

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The Digimon Rangers all looked at Max when he said those words. They wondered what he meant and it was Sally that asked "You have a plan? What is it?"

Max answers her "Don't you see? The Psychos want us to fight like this, Blue-on-Blue, Red-on-Red."

Sally and Kyle studied what Max seen. Max continued on his explanation "Don't you all see? When they read all of our minds, they read our moves, the moves were going to to make, there is no way I can defeat Psycho Blue," he pauses turning to Kyle "There is no way you can beat Psycho Black"

"I thought you had good news" Tai Jr moaned "So if you are correct then there is no way I could defeat Psycho Red."

"Exactly" Max said with Kyle confirming the situation "Max is right."

Kyle turns to Max "Continue on."

Max continues "If we can mix up our colors we could beat them."

At this he purposely switches himself with Kyle then switches Amelia with Sally. So now the colors didn't match, Amelia was now facing her mother, Sally was the one having no opponent, Kyle was looking at Kevin and Max was facing Mike.

"It's actually worth a shot" Kyle admitted.

Suddenly their Digivice Morphers went off and Tai Jr answers "We read you Leomon."

Leomon's voice sounded threw the Digivice Morphers "Digimon Rangers, the Psycho Rangers are attacking once again at the Power Plant."

"We're on our way!" Tai Jr said.

"Why do they always seem to attack when we are going into training?" Sally wonders.

"Perhaps to make sure we don't train" Amelia answers.

The Digimon Rangers turn to a huge computer Antonio managed to set up for them. The five Digimon Rangers shouted "Digi-Port Open!"

The group of five were off.

In the Digital World, there was a big explosion and Digimon ran for their lives as the Four Psycho Rangers seem to advance. As they turn around the corner they are confronted by the Digimon Rangers "Hey Psycho Rangers!"

"They are finally here" Psycho Blue responded.

Psycho Red points to the Red Digimon Ranger "Red Ranger...This is the day you and the other Digimon Rangers fall!"

"We'll see about that" Tai Jr said he then let's Max issue out the order "Alright guys! Remember our strategy."

"A strategy?" Psycho Blue demanded "So there thinking of another way to lose!"

With this the Digimon Rangers and Psycho Rangers charge and this time started to go exactly like they planned. Amelia and Sally faced off against Psycho Red, Tai Jr faced off against Psycho Yellow, Max fought against Psycho Black, and Kyle was left facing off against Psycho Blue.

Psycho Red came at Amelia with his sword but she blocked it with her claws allowing Sally to take aim "**Power Paws!**"

The Yellow Digimon Ranger's claws and feet start to glow with fire and she dives upon Psycho Red who takes the blow. Sparks flew from him as he stumbles he tries to get Sally back but Amelia comes in with an expert swipe of her claws across his chest. More sparks flew as he stumbles. Despite this he continues to face off against Sally and Amelia trying his best to fight them off.

Tai Jr takes on Psycho Yellow with an expert slash from his own claws. Sparks flew from her but she blocks his left claw slash and tries to attack him back but Tai Jr flips her over. Then swung his tail like the Dragonzord. Sparks flew from her as his attack connected and she goes flying backwards but recovers watching as Tai Jr advanced jumping up into the air then tried to come down upon Psycho Yellow whom blocks him.

Kyle scores a blow on Psycho Blue causing sparks to fly from the Blue Psycho Ranger but Psycho Blue comes back swinging his axe. Kyle dodges and takes aim "**Sticky Nets!**"

Psycho Blue holds up his axe to block Kyle's attack but this is what Kyle wanted as his attack strikes the axe sending it to the ground pinning it. Psycho Blue watches as Kyle takes a new aim "**Silk Thread!**"

He unleashes stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle from his hands at Psycho Blue striking the Blue Psycho Ranger. Sparks fly from the Psycho.

Psycho Black clashes against Max whom avoids the Black Psycho Ranger's lance then slashes him. Sparks flew from the Black Psycho Ranger but he tries to fight Kyle off but Kyle blocks him at every turn. Finally Max decides to use one of his attacks in close range "**Blue Blaster!**"

This strikes Psycho Black but this doesn't bring the Psycho Ranger down even with sparks flying from him.

The fight continues and it looked in the Digimon Ranger's favor until Psycho Blue managed to block Kyle's claw swipe "You Rangers are wisening up!"

"You mean we are winning right?" Kyle asked.

Psycho Blue laughs "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha, that's what you think!"

Psycho Blue then catches Kyle across his chest with a punch sparks flew from Kyle then the Blue Psycho Ranger smashes Kyle on his shoulder then put his elbow on Kyle's chest. Sparks flew from Kyle as Psycho Blue looks at Max "Blue Ranger!"

He retrieves his axe then throws it like a boomerang catching Kyle on his shoulder. Sparks flew from Max as he stumbles backwards then the Blue Psycho Ranger jumps into the air and aims a kick to Max's chest.

"Hey Max, watch your back!" Kyle reports getting up and holding his own arm.

He was then greeted by Psycho Black "Worry about yourself Green Ranger!"

The Black Psycho Ranger then begins to attack Kyle. Pretty soon the Psycho Rangers got back fighting against their proper colors, Psycho Red on Tai Jr, Amelia and Sally were fighting against Psycho Yellow and the battle turned against the Digimon Rangers. Things looked grim until Jason arrives on the scene.

"If you Psycho Rangers are messing with my friends, you are messing with me! Now who is first?" Jason looks around at the scene as the Psycho Rangers score punches or kicks to the other Rangers "You all are asking for it!"

He then advances himself just in time because Sally was punched backwards by Psycho Yellow. Sparks flew from the Yellow Digimon Ranger as she flew threw the air but Jason caught her as Amelia managed to grab onto Psycho Yellow's hands preventing her from moving.

"You've got guts to try to hold me off White Ranger!" Psycho Yellow told Amelia.

Amelia doesn't respond watching the Yellow Psycho Ranger carefully while having one careful eye on Sally and Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Sally.

"Yes, Jason!" Sally told him "And we could use your help."

"That's why I'm here" Jason admitted to her.

He then decides to help Max.

"Take this Blue Ranger!" Psycho Blue announces throwing his axe.

The axe glitters with blue energy as it swings around Max slicing him and causing sparks to fly from him. Max is on the ground as Psycho Blue advances on the Blue Digimon Ranger "Hahaha, I would've thought you'd be more of a challenge, well good-bye Blue Ranger!"

He brings down his axe but it's stopped by Jason's claws which causes Psycho Blue to ask "YOU?"

"We'll what did you expect?" Jason demanded at Psycho Blue.

He kicks out at Psycho Blue and the Psycho actually takes it as Jason slashes Psycho Blue, sparks flew from the Psycho Ranger, but he blocks Jason's next slash then tries to swipe at Jason with his axe, Jason avoids it but not before Psycho Blue attacks him again across his chest. Sparks flew from Jason as he stumbles and the Blue Psycho Ranger shot lightning at Jason, before Jason could even activate his golden yellow shield. Sparks flew from Jason as he landed on the ground hard.

"A ha!" Psycho Blue shouted turning towards Max "Don't think I've forgotten about you Blue Ranger!"

He turns to attack Max using his axe over and over again. Sparks flew from Max each time and once again the Blue Psycho Ranger threw his axe striking Max on his shoulder, electricity came from the axe shocking Max causing multiple sparks to fly from him and finally Max falls.

"Finally" Psycho Blue bragged "The end of the Blue Ranger!"

Psycho Red heard a call from Serrator "Psychos, you are doing we'll but Daemon's noticing his power drain, report back at once.

Psycho Red caught Tai's claws as he responded "We read you Serrator," he takes his time to not only jump kick Tai Jr across his chest but also use his sword swinging it in an upright motion catching Tai with it sending Tai flying with sparks flying from him.

Psycho Red turns to Psycho Blue whom mutters "Oh nuts! I had him!"

Psycho Red then admits "I know but we still need this Daemon to not know about us at the moment, now let's go."

The Psychos leave.

"Tai!" Amelia and Sally shout coming at Tai's side.

"I'm fine!" Tai Jr admitted as he got up "Thanks for asking ladies."

He looks around "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, I am" Amelia said.

"Same with me" Sally reports.

"I've had better, but I'm alive" Kyle said.

"I'm okay as well" Jason said "But Max...I'm not so sure."

The other four Digimon Rangers turn to Max whom was being supported by the Crimson Ranger.

"Max!" Tai Jr shouted "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" Max admitted out "Every thing's dark."

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was certainly noticing his power drain. The Demon Lord was actually nearly on all fours. Myotismon, and Cherrymon tried their best to find out what was wrong with him. Octoroo and DeviDayumon were wondering if this had anything to deal with Serrator. The two Nighlok knew Serrator could be a tricky Nighlok to figure out.

"You okay my Lord?" Myotismon asked.

"Strange..." Daemon noted "I was feeling my energy drain somehow."

Serrator appears "Lord Daemon! What has happened to you?"

"Serrator!" Octoroo shouted coming at the Demon Lord's side "What did you do to Daemon?

"Me? Oh Octoroo! What have I done to deserve such a question from you?" Serrator asked.

"Stop playing like you don't know Serrator!" Octoroo told him "You've shown yourself to be a backstabber before!"

"So it's equally assuming you'd try to backstab Daemon" DeviDayumon said.

"Is this true Serrator?" Daemon demanded "Because I trust Octoroo, and DeviDayumon over you."

Serrator holds up his hands "No, no, what you are feeling isn't in my hands at all. But you'll be happy to know that my warriors I'm using to combat the Rangers nearly destroyed one of the Digimon Rangers until you started to feel this drainage, as an humble ally, I'll try to get to the bottom of this."

Cherrymon looks towards Daemon "My Lord..."

"I'll be fine, but if it isn't Serrator then who?" Daemon asked.

Octoroo turns to the Demon Lord "Oh-a-oh, Lord Daemon, do you really trust Serrator?"

"Good question" Daemon said "And the answer is no."

Octoroo stands up "Then let me try to see what Serrator is up to. He says his warriors nearly destroyed the Blue Ranger, but question is, what are his warriors?"

Myotismon thought about it "So the Noddle-face can actually use his noggin."

Daemon nods "I guess it's best to find out what it is, go Octoroo, DeviDayumon go with him, he might need the backup."

"Yes, my lord" DeviDayumon said.

The two left but it would be awhile for them to reach the Neither World and Daemon knew that it would be plenty of time for Serrator if he was betraying the Demon Lord to hide his so called warriors.

In the Digimon Ranger Command Center, the Digimon Rangers had all made it. Max was lying down on a bed while Izzy and Leomon ran some tests on him as he slept with Joe at their side.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amelia asked.

"He's very lucky to be alive. He's taken a beating" Joe saild "But he should recover if he has a lot of rest." he turns to Izzy, and Leomon "You all know this isn't the first time, one of these kids got this beat up. First it was Amelia taking a blow right in her chest and the sword nearly got her heart! It was a miracle she wasn't stabbed in her heart or she would've perished."

Izzy and Leomon were silent knowing Joe was on the verge of not only finding out why these teens were getting injured like this but was also about to give them a stern lecture.

"Please, Amelia and now Max have been gravely injured well Amelia recovered but what is going on here?" Joe asked.

Izzy reluctantly told Joe the whole thing and Joe blew out at him "IZZY! That is why they are getting injured Daemon is attacking them! It was better off helping our Digimon fight against evil but by fighting as humans even in their Ranger forms, it's nearly costing them!"

"We know the risks" Amelia told him "But we are the only ones stopping Daemon from breaking free!"

"I know" Joe said "But you all have a long life ahead of you, and if any of you die...It's going to be a bad thing to both worlds especially your parents."

Jason spoke up "That doesn't bother Amelia, her father and mother are Samurai Rangers."

"Oh" Joe said he turns to Tai Jr "And let me guess your father Tai Sr told you to accept the call."

"You got that right" Tai Jr told him.

Joe then sighs "Well I guess you all knew the risk and accepted. It's scary to think what could happen to you all."

"But we are needed to save both worlds" Kyle told him "And besides...Daemon isn't the enemy that attacked Max."

"What?" Joe asked "Then who did?"

Just then Max came around waking up as he dreamed Psycho Blue was attacking him. He sat up straight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tai Jr said "Settle down their Max!"

Joe turns to him "Yeah, you're lucky enough to be alive..."

"I was dreaming Psycho Blue was attacking me" Max admitted.

"It wasn't a dream" Amelia told him.

"He put you in here" Jason finished.

Max looks around then it gets to him as he sat up "Our plan...It didn't work!"

"Whoa man" Kyle told him "Slow down, we're thinking of a new plan."

Joe agrees "You've been badly injured. Please rest,, and I now understand why you are doing this it is to save the world like I've done, but you've gotta rest. Let your friends think of a new plan."

Max does and tries to get back to sleep. Hours passed and it was Amelia that decided to go along with food towards Max's bedroom "I thought you might be hungry so..." she looks in the room only to see he wasn't totally there "Max?"

She then heard the sounds of fighting and comes into another room to see Max studying the videos of their fight against the four Psycho Rangers. He seemed bumbed out about it and she approaches "You're supposed to be in bed Max."

"I know" Max said "Now I know how you felt when you were injured badly by Master Xandred...And just like you, I couldn't just lay there."

Amelia gives him a nod as she sits down with him as he asked "Don't they have any weaknesses that you can see as part of your Samurai training Amelia?"

"Man, not that I can see" Amelia admitted to him "They fight like clockward."

Max nods then something happens to the screen as it loses power. Max tries to undo this and is able too but only fines it in one color.

"Hmm..." Amelia noted "Something happened to the color."

This got Max to actually smile "I got it!"

He grabs her arms "Come on!"

He rushes to the main area of the Digimon Ranger Command Center "I got it!"

This got Tai Jr, and Sally to jump on their feet with Joe still in the Center looking at Max "Max...You really should be back in bed."

Another door opened as Kyle and Jason walked in with Kyle asking "Hey what's the deal? Leomon said it was urgent!"

"I know how to beat them!" Max tells them.

"How?" Sally asked.

Max turns to Izzy and Leomon "Simple! Izzy..."

Izzy nods and dials in a computer coordinate of a ranger chess board with the Digimon Rangers on one end and the remaining Psycho Rangers on the other. Max then presses in some details in it and the Digimon Ranger's all turn one color and that was blue.

This got a few chuckles coming from the Digimon Rangers.

"Now they won't know our true colors" Max explains.

Warning sirens go off and Leomon announces "This is just great, they are all at Primary Village."

"Then let's get to work" Tai Jr announces he turns to go but watches as Jason stands behind "Aren't you coming Jason?"

"Sure" Jason told Tai Jr "Right after I work out a plan B to go with it."

Tai and the others go ahead.

Moments later the Digimon Rangers minus Jason get to the area. Where it was Max that greets them "Hey Psycho Rangers!" Max said.

The Psychos turn to see Max with Psycho Blue admitting "Aha!"

"So there you are" Max began "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well that's just great, because there's nothing we'd rather see then the Blue Ranger" Psycho Blue said.

"Yeah" was Psycho Red's reply.

"We'll your in luck!" Max tells them..

"Why is that?" Psycho Black asked.

"Because there are two of us!" Tai Jr announces coming out from behind the create as a Blue Ranger.

"What?" Psycho Red asked "Two Blue Rangers?"

"Make that three!" Amelia shouted.

"Four!" Kyle replied.

"Five!" Sally said as the three jumped onto the ground all as blue Rangers.

"What?" Psycho Red asked "Five blue Rangers?"

"It's some sort of trick!" Psycho Black admitted.

"Five blue Digimon Rangers" Max said "And one blue Psycho Ranger...Now what are you going to do?"

Psycho Blue laughs "That's easy, I'll destroy you all!"

With this he comes in to engage the Digimon Rangers.

As Psycho Blue is engaging the Digimon Rangers the rest of the Psychos were puzzled with Psycho Red forming a fist "I know one of them has to be the Red Ranger, I'll just find out myself!"

"Not without me!" Psycho Black admitted joining Psycho Red in his own charge.

As Psycho Red approaches he manages to find Amelia and he even used his sword on her sparks flew from Amelia as Psycho Red continues his rampage on her "You must be the Red Ranger."

"Wrong guess!" Amelia shouted.

Psycho Black found Sally and clashed against her "What color are you?"

Sally replies "I'm the Blue Ranger!"

Psycho Black's response was that he threw Sally and both Psycho Red and Psycho Black were too engaged in fighting the girls that they didn't find their true opponents. Psycho Yellow watched from a distance "When their all done, I'll find you Yellow Ranger" then she vanishes.

During this it was the real Blue Ranger Max, that takes advantage over the Psycho Ranger's confusion by taking aim "**Blue Blaster!**"

He uses his attack three times striking Psycho Red, Black, and Blue right in their eyes. Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers regrouped.

"Nice Job Max!" Tai tells Max whom nods.

Suddenly lighting flashed everywhere.

"Serrator again?" Amelia asked as the Psychos were driven back a bit and the Digimon Rangers were on the ground with Amelia on all fours. Then to their eyes a new figure appeared.

"Just great" Tai mutters "Another Psycho!"

It was true to the Digimon Ranger's eyes it was another Psycho and his color is what put them on edge. It was Crimson.

"I'm the Crimson Psycho Ranger" the new Psycho said "And I'm here to destroy the Digimon Rangers, once and for all!"

"Dream on the Rangers are ours!" Psycho Black said.

This got the Crimson Psycho Ranger to bring out his weapon long claws "You dare to argue with me? You have no idea who you're dealing with do you?"

The Psychos stayed quiet for the moment as Psycho Crimson spoke "They are mine!"

With this he begins his attack on the Digimon Rangers. Making sure to go after Tai Jr with a slash. Sparks flew as Tai goes backwards and onto the ground. The Crimson Ranger wastes no time to attack the rest making sure to not go after Max. He carefully attacks Kyle and Sally, with a few swipes the two fall with sparks flying from them. He approaches Amelia whom actually doesn't know that the Crimson Psycho Ranger was indeed Jason helping them out with his own plan. That was until she saw her friends pretending to be dead or gravely injured. She made an attempt to defend herself twice, but that was when she notices that it could've been Jason. With three claw swipes and sparks flying from Amelia she too goes down on all fours.

"There's no way I'm going to let him destroy the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red shouted enraged.

"Agreed" Psycho Black said.

The two were about to talk to the Crimson Psycho Ranger but Psycho Blue shot out lighting at them. Sparks fly from the two Psychos as Psycho Blue then speaks out "I'll handle him, you two go to Serrator and tell him there might be another one of us."

"Alright" Psycho Red agrees.

"But you didn't have to attack us like that" Psycho Black admitted "Just be careful."

The two leave leaving Psycho Blue to turn to the new intruder "As for you!"

"Uh-uh-uh it's not nice to point!" the Crimson Psycho Ranger taunted.

"Oh I'll show you nice!" Psycho Blue demanded sending a blast of air at the Crimson Psycho Ranger which sends the Crimson Psycho Ranger flying.

Psycho Blue then turns to Max "Ah, now there is only one left, it's just you and me!"

"Oh really?" Max demanded.

"What?" Psycho Blue asked.

He then watches as the Crimson Ranger stood up and Max jumps onto his shoulders then onto the Blue Psycho Ranger "**Crush Nail!**"

He karate chops the Blue Psycho Ranger causing sparks to fly and for the Psycho Ranger to be on on his back clutching his visor "What?" the Blue Psycho Ranger gets up "You're not Psycho Ranger!"

At this moment the other Digimon Rangers revealed their true colors as the Crimson Ranger reveals his true face to be Jason Oliver "You're right, Psycho Lame! And right now when it's six against one, I'm glad I'm not in the same area you are."

"Really?" Psycho Blue asked "Then how about now?"

He sends an explosive attack which caused Tai, Amelia, Sally, and Kyle to back away but Jason Oliver rolls out of the attack's way and was right besides Max.

"Show me what you've got!" Psycho Blue ordered.

"Don't have to rush" Jason warned he then shouts "Royal Digivice, **Go-Go Digital!**"

With a golden light from his Digivice, Jason gains his color his visor, the golden yellow shield and finally his claws "**Crimson Ranger, ready!**"

"Ready Max?" Jason asked Max.

"Ready Jason!" Max tells Jason.

The two Digimon Rangers charge the Blue Psycho Ranger blasting away with "**Blue Blaste**r" or "**Inferno Frost!**"

The two rapidly fired on Psycho Blue causing multiple sparks to fly from him as they advanced. When they were close enough both Crimson and Blue Digimon Rangers jumped "**Crimson Claw!**" "**Crush Nail!**"

The two Digimon Rangers slash the Blue Psycho Ranger with their claws. Sparks fly from Psycho Blue as he falls to the ground exploding.

Watching the fight was Serrator "Oh no."

"Again we fall for those two tricks!" Psycho Red shouted.

Serrator then smirked "Luckily I gave you the ability of us Nighloks, to grow big when defeated."

"That is a plus" Psycho Red admitted "Astronma had to use her Satelite Lasers to do it, and now with that ability we'll grow."

Serrator nods "Digimon Ranger...Psycho Blue isn't done fighting yet Rangers."

Back in the fight there was rising flames as Amelia noticed it "Great, Psycho Blue's pulling off a Nighlok!"

From the Rising flames Psycho Blue did come back only as a blue ice type monster.

"We've got king sized trouble now!" Max admitted.

Psycho Blue in his monster form lifts up his foot and stomps on the ground. The Digimon Rangers managed to avoid to stomp and it is Max that announces "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

"Kentarousmon Zord, decend!" Jason announces and his golden yellow shield activated sending light into the sky.

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

Just as they got into their Evolution Digizords, Kentarousmon Zord descended from the skies.

Inside the Growlmon Evolution Digizord Tai Jr announces "Alright Digimon Rangers let's combine!"

With the other four nodding the Digimon Rangers place their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A Evolution Zone, the words D.N.A Evolution appears on their cockpit computers and the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

The Digimon Megazord was completed just as Jason went into his Kentarousmon Zord "Alright guys let's take this Psycho out!"

Psycho Blue wasted no time and somehow was able to produce snow. Then after the snow rapidly fell he charges the two robots. Slashing out at them. He manages to slash both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zords. Sparks flew but Psycho Blue continues to attack the Digimon Megazord slashing out at it twice. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as it stumbles and Psycho Before the Digimon Rangers in the Digimon Megazord could react, Psycho Blue sent out a freezing breathe which started to freeze the Digimon Megazord's arms and legs and head.

"I got him!" Jason announces.

"I can't move any of my controls!" Sally reported with Amelia nodding "Me neither!"

"He's trying to freeze us!" Tai Jr told the group.

"And he's doing a good job at it" Max admitted.

Kyle then remembers something he installed in the Digimon Megazord with Izzy's help of course "Wait a minute adjust the Digi Thermal Meter!"

Tai turns to Kyle "Alright, sure hope this works."

He presses a few buttons and a meter starts to rise "I've never doubted you or Izzy, Kyle but I hope this works!

As the meter rises Psycho Blue is still fighting against Jason Oliver in his Kentarousmon Zord slashing away. Sparks flying from the Kentarousmon Zord. Inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit the ice was beginning to melt completely.

"Good work Kyle!" Tai Jr said "Now turn the meter down!"

"Wait a second" Max tells Tai Jr, "If we can keep the heat up! We can channel even more power to my Howling Blaster and Sally's Fox Tail Inferno!"

Tai Jr nods at this keeping the heat up and Psycho Blue stops fighting Jason and turns but is too slow and Max nods to Sally "Ready?"

"Ready when you are Max!" Sally said.

"Together now!" Max told her "**Howling Blaster!**" "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The Digimon Megazord's Garurumon Foot raised it's mouth as it also spread the Kyubbimon's Tails then fired the attacks together. The attacks hit Psycho Blue causing multiple sparks to fly from him, even from his head. Still he recovers and shouts "Flying Moogers now!"

Flying Moogers appear out of many blocks in the village and fly towards both the Digimon Megazord, and Kentarousmon Zord then they aim their weapons then start firing at the two robots. Some missed but some hit. Regardless sparks flew around and from both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord.

"Man those Flying Moogers are annoying!" Jason said.

"We've got to control the skies" Tai Jr said "And I think I know how to do it...Garudamon Zord we need you!"

Tai's secondary Zord Garudamon Zord appears and Tai is in it's cockpit "Alright old friend let's get some distance with **Wing Blade!**"

The Guardamon Zord takes to the skies with it's body glowing with fire. It rams against a lot of the Flying Moogers destroying them by desinagrating them. Tai Jr then returns "Alright time to D.N.A combine!"

A Digi-Egg covered both the Garudamon Zord and the Digimon Megazord and it's transformation Guardamon Zord came in folding itself greatly then attaching it's wings to the Digimon Megazord's back giving it a bigger pair of wings, the Digimon Megazord removed it's Angewomon helmet then grew Garudamon's claws and talons on it's hands and feet. When the Digi-Egg hatched the new Megazord.

"**SKY HAWK MEGAZORD!**" the Digimon Rangers all shouted.

With this they took to the skies with Psycho Blue attempting to freeze them again but Jason doesn't allow it "Inferno Frost!"

The Kentarousmon Zord sent out light arrows from it's crossbow at Psycho Blue, these hit the Blue Psycho Ranger causing sparks to fly from him. As he stumbles the Sky Hawk Megazord completely destroys the Flying Moogers with ease.

"Just as if we were the Battlewing Megazord" Amelia admitted to Tai Jr.

"Let's finish them off then" Tai Jr said he turns to Max "Want to lead us in the finisher Max?"

"Be glad to Tai!" Max shouted he and the other Digimon Rangers reach for the sky with Max shouting out the Sky Hawk Megazord's finisher "**Wing Blade Dive!**"

Sky Hawk Megazord took to the skies with it's whole body erupting with fire in shaping it like a sharp wing blade. The Sky Hawk Megazord then dived down from the sky, Sky Hawk Megazord completes it's dive onto the opponent, the ground erupted into flames as it instantly incinerated Psycho Blue with blue streams coming from what was left.

"Digimon Rangers..." Tai Jr said as the Sky Hawk Megazord landed right at the Kentarousmon Zord's left side "Crises adverted for now!"

The Digimon Rangers are pleased once again for their victory as Tai Jr then adds onto Jason "Excellent Assist, Psycho Jason!"

Jason gives Tai Jr a thumbs up in the Kentarousmon Zord "My pleasure!"

With this the two Robots rest their arms.

end of chapter

** The new chapter in Power Rangers Digimon is over! With Psycho Blue destroyed 3 Psycho Rangers are left. Here is the last chapter in this new arch. Chapter 44 ******Psychos Return P4: The Psycho Rangers scour the city in search of the civilian Rangers in their demorph form, using voice recognition. Sally is in town, and must remain quiet to avoid being found.****


	45. Chapter 44: Psychos Return P4

Chapterr 44: Psychos Return P4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

At the Shiba House, the Digimon Rangers were still trying to come up with a plan. Sure Max's plan was a success but the Psychos would learn from the mistake. Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers still couldn't believe that the Digimon Rangers were taking on harder opponents like the Psychos. Then again taking on Digimon that had proven stronger than their Nighlok was impressive. As the Digimon Rangers sat down Tai Jr explains the situation to Kyle, Jason, and Max.

"With Psycho Blue Destroyed it makes it two Psychos down."

"Three more to go" Kyle admitted.

"Three is still too many" Max points out.

"But you guys should have the advantage" Jayden interrupted "There are six of you, and three of them."

"But the Psychos are stronger then they are" Emily points out.

"No matter" Tai Jr told his friends "The Psychos will be destroyed. Plus we do know who they work for."

"Serrator" Sally admitted/

Mentor Ji comes in "I've done some research on the Psycho Rangers, they were beaten by the Space Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers. But the Galaxy Rangers fully destroyed them."

Tai Jr gets up "Then if they were beaten twice by the other Rangers before us, we can beat them again!"

"Good call" Kyle smiled with Jason Oliver nodding "Yes, they will fall to us as well."

"Still the question remains" Max said while also thinking about it "If they were beaten fully by the Galaxy Rangers, then how did Serrator bring them back?"

"We'll have to figure that out as we go" Jason told him "Right now we've got three Psychos to deal with."

**Power Rangers Samurai Opening**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

In the Sanzo River Serrator was giving the Psycho Rangers a little talk. Well Psycho Red brought up the situation. Serrator sighs "It appears the Digimon Rangers seemed to win another battle but you three shall be enough to destroy the Digimon Rangers."

"What's the plan?" Psycho Black asked.

Serrator explains "First you'll need to learn your enemy's voices. Then we can move0"

The Psychos felt this interuption as well. They knew Daemon might've had a clue or was getting closer to it so he was sending Octroo and DeviDayumon. Serrator sighs "So they are finally making their move. Psychos prepare for a little distraction."

Psycho Red nods "Right,"

Soon enough DeviDayumon and Octoroo do appear on the ship. Serrator hides the Psychos well even on the ship so well they didn't see them. The Psychos were actually lurking in the shadows waiting for Serrator's cue. Octoroo and DeviDayumon look around the ship and spot Serrator as he approaches them.

"Serrator!" Octoroo shouted.

"What are you up to Serrator?" DeviDayumon asked "You are causing something to happen to Daemon. What is it?"

Serrator shrugs "Why do I have to repeat myself, I am not doing anything but helping to eliminate the Digimon Rangers."

Octoroo tries to wield his staff "Oh-a-oh then explain why Daemon's power seemed to be drained each time you attempted to destroy the Digimon Rangers?"

Serrator then sighs "So you two think you've figured me out?

"It make sense Serrator" DeviDayumon said.

Serrator then laughs "So you really think you've figured me out! So, I guess you'll tell Daemon then."

"So we were right! What are you doing to him?" DeviDayumon asked.

Serrator laughs "That's for you to find out now and you'll be powerless to stop me."

"We'll see about-" Octoroo began

"Now!" Serrator shouted and the three Psycho Rangers went to work easily defeating Octoroo and DeviDayumon.

"What the?" DeviDayumon asked.

"Oh-a-oh, he's revived the Psycho Rangers!" Octoroo shouted.

Psycho Red nods "And you will keep silent for this!"

Without haste both Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black knock the two out with an expert punch to their heads. Serrator ties the two up as he then explains his plan "Right now you all need to memories the Digimon Ranger's voices."

Psycho Yellow questions this a bit and Serrator explains "By memorizing their voices, you'll be able to know their voices and descend on the Digimon Rangers like flies. The Rangers won't even know what hit him, they won't be able to morph without knowing. They are helpless now...Now memorize the Ranger's voices.

The three Remaining Psycho Rangers nodded and went to listen to the Digimon Ranger's voices.

Back on Earth the Digimon Rangers were busy training well most were about to train when Jayden suggested something "You guys have been working very hard, I know it's going to be weird but why don't you all take some time off."

"Any time not thinking about the Psycho Rangers is vulnerable time" Max pointed out.

"But" Tommy reminded them "If you think too much, you'll-"

Jason agrees "Perhaps we should, a little fresh air without training can help. Amelia's father learned the importance of taking a break. But we should keep in mind that the Psychos are out still."

Tai Jr nods "Well I guess we could still think on something, plus, Where are Sally and Amelia?-"

"They went into the Digital World" Max answers him "Something about trying to keep an eye out for the Psychos, after all they did attack the Digital World in their previous battles."

"Right" Jason admitted he then stands up and turns to Tai Jr "Tai, perhaps you should take Amelia out. That is when she comes back."

Tai looks at Jason "Do you think that can help?"

Kyle thinks about this "This just might work!"

The other Digimon Rangers present turn to him. They seemed to get the message as the Green Digimon Ranger continued his explanation "If we split up we might be able to expose the Psycho's next strategy."

Jason turns "Actually a good idea Kyle."

Max agrees with him "Yes, that way when the Psychos make their move we'll be able to interpret their strategy."

Jayden actually smiles at this, it was a good plan. Tai Jr turns to his friends the other Digimon Rangers that were present whom gave him a look which asked him for his orders. He finally turns to Max "We'll Max, it's really up to Amelia, where do you think she'd go out to?

Max shrugged "Don't ask me, you're the one that's dating her."

Tai Jr turns to Kyle We'll anywhere you'd think she'd go to?"

Jayden answers "I'd suggest taking her for a nice long walk or something romantic."

Jason then turns "Although we should keep some of us here just in case the Psycho's plan perhaps catches all of us off guard."

"Not a bad idea" Kyle admitted "Max, Jason and I will stay here."

"That way" Max spoke next "If Sally and Emily discover something that the Psychos are up to, we'll be able to warn you and Amelia."

"Not a bad idea" Tai Jr admitted "Alright then I'm sure Amelia would like to go somewhere."

"Sure she will!" Emily said

Tai Jr walks off trying to think of a dating plan to go out with Amelia . Jason, Max, and Kyle wait for the single to act. Max turns to Kyle and Jason "So what can we do in the meantime?"

Jason turns "I know you normally train on Deker but he's not here at the moment so why don't you train with me."

"Good idea" Max and Kyle agreed.

In the Neither World, the Psychos were just wrapping up the voices of all the Digimon Rangers. And memorizing the voices.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Sally's voice sounded to the Psychos.

"Voice Recognition Complete" Psycho Yellow spoke.

"Hey Max, watch your back" Kyle's voice sounded.

"Voice stadium memorized" Psycho Black announced.

"Pyro Sphere!" Tai Jr's voice sounded.

"I see Serrator's point" Psycho Red spoke "They maybe able to hide their colors but not their voices."

"Right" Psycho Black spoke "And we'll find them and destroy them, once and for all.

"Exactly" Serrator said "But there is something I want done, Daemon isn't close enough to be destroyed yet, so I'll require you to bring them to me."

"We'll try that, but it's going to be difficult for the three of us" Psycho Yellow.

"Have you forgotten already why I had to memorize their voices?" Serrator asked her "It's because of this they won't know what hit them, and because of this they won't be able to morph without you knowing. So it's game over for them no matter what."

The Psychos agree and vanished.

Moments later they appear in the Digital World but quickly turn into human forms. Nearly looking gangster like in the process. All three wore black leather jackets, but their shirts were all different colors, yellow, black and red. The Psychos began to look over the Digital World. Sally somehow had found a pay phone and was talking to Izzy.

"I've been looking everywhere in the area Izzy" Sally explained.

Izzy must've said some interesting areas because Sally continues "I've been to the beach area around here, the market place, even places where Digimon have been" she pauses then slaps her head a bit "What do I know?"

As she is talking to Izzy, she is unaware that the Psycho Rangers were hearing her. Psycho Red picked her up "Yellow Ranger!"

Psycho Yellow still in human form nods. She runs to the area followed by the other two Psychos and began scanning for Sally. As Sally is speaking to Izzy, Psycho Yellow sees her "THERE!"

She then attempts to go forward but Psycho Red grabs her shoulder "Hold on, we'll have to do this together. Never know if she's with someone."

Psycho Yellow shoves his hand off her shoulder "KEEP UP WITH ME! I'M NOT WAITING!"

She goes off as Psycho Red and Psycho Black exchange looks before joining her. Psycho Yellow charges the phone booth and then kicks it in and twirls what she thought was Sally to meet her fist. Only it was a Palmon which screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Digimon's screams alerted Sally whom turned around a wall and looked around the corner and listened to the Digimon's screams "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sally watches as Psycho Red grabs Palmon by her cheeks then looks at her before frowning "It's not her!"

Psycho Yellow pushes Palmon out of the way "But you identified the Yellow Ranger's voice!"

Sally sinks behind the wall as Psycho Red bashed his fists together "Darn! She must've slipped away!"

"She couldn't have gone far!" Psycho Black said.

Sally's heart was pumping and she was now nervous. She hears the Psychos move out and basically ran all the way to the Digimon Ranger's Command Center as fast as her legs could carry her. Once safe inside their Command Center, she immeditaely makes her way to the Shiba House where, Tai, Kyle, Max, and Jason were practicing.

"You guys!" She shouted as she rounded the bend.

The boys all turned to her as she was catching her breathe "I just saw them!"

"Who?" Max asked.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Sally shouts "They morphed into regular people and now they are after us!"

"We've gotta alert Amelia" Tai Jr spoke and he was about to when Sally jumped "No, don't! That's how they are hunting us! They know our voices!"

"We've gotta warn her somehow" Jason points out.

"I think I know" Sally spoke "Our Digivice Morphers."

Tai Jr nods reaching for his Digivice Morpher "This just might work, hopefully Amelia will get and understand the message."

Moments later in the Digital World, Amelia was walking around in it as well. Sally had suggested the two search the Digital World. As Amelia rounded the bend she heard her Digivice Morpher go off and turned towards it. She reaches down and grabs it then reads it's message silently _Warning do not talk! Call 111-Do not talk now!_

Amelia was confused at this but did so anyway. She dialed in the number and listened to whoever wanted to speak to her. At the Shiba House, the other five Digimon Rangers ran over to answer her call and Tai spoke out the message "Amelia! Do not talk! Tap the receiver if you don't understand."

Amelia wanted to speak as it sounded so strange to her but she took the warning and tapped the receiver. Tai understood Amelia's questioned tap and continue "Alright, Amelia, listen carefully...The Psychos have taken human form. They know your voice so you can't speak not even one word-"

"And don't even try to use your Digivice Morpher for communicating or morphing..." Sally interrupted Tai "They already know those sounds."

Tai then continues his explanation "Listen, Amelia, we need you to hang up the phone and get out of there, as fast as you can and remember please do not speak."

Amelia nods her head and hangs up luckily for her she wasn't the type of girl to go shopping. She looks out around the area though trying to figure out the best escape route. Now she knew why, the Psychos were after the Digimon Rangers and now they knew their voice. Now they're little color trick wouldn't work. She was still looking for the best way to get out of there when Psycho Black still in human form taps her shoulder not expecting that she was indeed one of his targets.

She turns around alarmed as Psycho Black reached for her but to give her something she had dropped her purse by accident "You dropped this."

Amelia gladly thanks the man but due to not being able to speak only bows to him.

"You're welcome" Psycho Black told her as Amelia walks away.

As Amelia is walking away she tries as fast as she could to avoid being caught. Sadly as she was making her way out of the area. She crossed paths with some flowers that were on a tree. The flowers brushed passed her nose causing her to sneeze. Psycho Yellow checked after the sneeze but it wasn't enough for her to confirm it. After all it was a sneeze and wasn't much of any talk at all.

As Amelia was trying to get out of the area, Tai Jr turns to Leomon as the Digimon Rangers were inside the Digimon Ranger Command Center now. The Psychos were in the Digital World so they had to be ready.

"Max...Anything?" Tai Jr asked.

"It's almost like any day in the Digital World" Max answered "It's nearly calm."

"We've gotta get a lock on her somehow" Jason admitted.

"Izzy" Tai Jr asked "I heard some bell ringing in the background when I was talking to Amelia."

"Of course the Mall" Sally spoke "Amelia went there to try to check it again

"Then we can assume she's going to be there" Leomon admitted.

"How long do you suppose Amelia can stay quiet?" Max asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged "Amelia is dependable, If she was told to stay quiet while coming here then she will."

Tai Jr nods "I have faith in her as well, she is part Samurai in a way, I'm sure she could keep quiet. However I have a feeling something may cause her to blurt out a word."

Izzy somehow agrees with him "Amelia is good at keeping quiet when she needs to be, but I feel something may just cause her to do that as well, but what?"

Tai Jr then turns "I think I have an idea to stop them if she does do what we think" he turns to Jason "And my plan involves you Jason."

Jason gives Tai Jr a nod as he understood him..

At the mall area, Amelia is doing her best to stay silent. So far it was working! She makes her way to an opened area. Stopping to catch her breathe a bit, she then continued to get out of the area. As she got to the stairs though something caught her eye. It was a KnightChessmon that had cornered a small Salmon, her Rookie Level form! The smaller Digimon seemed to be backing away scared as the KnightChessmon advanced on her. She wasn't watching where she was going and her back paws were touching the edge of the first stair way.

As Amelia watched she couldn't help but to feel sorrow as Salmon was her Rookie Level form. She watches with horror as the Salmon steps back again as the KnightChessmon advances. As the KnightChessmon advances on the poor Rookie, Amelia watches onward. She didn't know what to do morph and get the Psycho Rangers to catch her or try to save the Digimon herself by speaking. It was hard for her to decide but some other Digimon managed to see the problem, no it was a Digimon she knew "CaptainHookmon! Thank goodness" She managed to shout.

CaptainHookmon easily saves the Salmon but Amelia noticed her error and bolts just as CaptainHookmon went to try to speak to her. Just as she suspected her shout got to Psycho Red. Whom at her shout ran to get the other Psychos. Amelia just runs off knowing it was only a matter of time before the Psychos caught her now. As she is running, Psycho Red manages to catch up to the other Psycho Rangers with Psycho Yellow confirming it "That's her! Tthe White Ranger!"

The Psychos run off this time determined to catch the Ranger. Amelia pokes her head out around the bend and was about to exit when the three Psychos appear.

"Surprise!" Psycho Red spoke as the three advanced on Amelia.

"Going someplace?" Psycho Yellow demanded

"Yeah," Psycho Black adds on "You look like you were in a hurry!"

The three Psychos advanced on the cornered girl as Psycho Red looks at Amelia "Don't be in such a rush."

The Psychos surrounded Amelia and were about to take her to Serrator when a clown appeared "Hey anybody, sweets any sweets any body?" he asked.

He then makes his way towards Amelia then taking off his glasses winks at her causing Amelia to sigh.

"Who is this clown?" Psycho Red asked.

"We don't have time for his foolishness!" Psycho Yellow admitted.

The Clown then hops away "Rides, Candy, oh yeah!"

He pokes his head around the bend then disappears.

"Yes" Psycho Black speaks up "We have what we want!"

Psycho Red leans close to Amelia whom tries to look like she's not intimated by the three. She just watches them closely even as Psycho Red speaks out "Right White Ranger?"

Just as the Psychos were about to grab her there was a voice "What a piece of cake!"

Then another voice this time similar to hers "Those Psycho Rangers were easier to fool then we thought."

"THAT'S HER, WHITE RANGER!" Psycho Yellow snapped.

The Psychos tore off after the clown leaving Amelia really confused for once. She looks around the corner when she feels hands on her shoulder which alarms her and she literally hisses jumping even her hair stood on end slightly. She saw her friends whom placed their hands at their lips and she calmed down a bit.

The Psychos got to the clothing of the clown only to find the that there wasn't any human and Jason's voice taunted them "Try to catch us again Psycho Losers!"

The Psychos tore after Jason whom was running as fast as he could in Ranger form. As they were after Jason, Max spoke to Amelia "You know, I didn't think you'd stay quiet that long."

Amelia just gave him a smile and then gave him a friendly punch to his chest which he pretended to have taken the punch "Oh man."

"Well let's go" Tai Jr said "And put an end to the Psychos once and for all."

As the Psycho Rangers turn around the bend Psycho Red shouts "White Ranger!"

To the Psycho's surprise the Digimon Rangers were ready with Amelia speaking up "Yes, that's me, and I've brought a few friends along."

"Rumor has it, you've been looking for us" Sally spoke.

"Be careful what you wish for" Kyle warns.

"Because you know" Tai Jr began quickly finishing up "You just might get it."

"Only not how you pictured it" Max warned.

"Who do they think they are?" Psycho Red asked.

"Red Guilmon Ranger" Tai Jr announced.

"White Gatomon Ranger!" Amelia announced.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger!" Sally announces.

"Green Wormmon Ranger!" Kyle shouts.

"Digimon Rangers!" The five shouted.

Jason appears as the Crimson Ranger and walks into the middle of his friends "No more clowning around, Crimson Ranger!"

Psycho Black points out towards the Rangers "It's so nice that you've all gathered, it'll help us of hunting you down, one-by-one!"

"Yeah" Psycho Red says.

"Let's get them Digimon Rangers!" Tai Jr shouts!

With this the Digimon Rangers and Psycho Rangers charge. As Psycho Red tries to attack Tai Jr with his sword the sword is repealed by Max's and Tai Jr's claws. While against Psycho Black, Amelia was helping Kyle and against Psycho Yellow was Sally and Jason. The seven blocked each other's claws but Max was able to strike Psycho Red first. Sparks flew from the Red Psycho Ranger but it didn't have any effect on Psycho Red which rewarded Max a crocked slash across his chest. Sparks flew from Max causing the Blue Ranger to stumble but Tai was able to block the Red Psycho Ranger's sword then reward the Psycho Ranger with a new move "**Rock 'n' Roll Breaker****!**"

The Red Digimon Ranger's claws drilled through the Psycho Ranger causing sparks to fly and for Psycho Red to fall back. Psycho Black tried to use his lance on Kyle but the Green Digimon Ranger managed to use his claws to catch it in his own. The two whirled about but, the Green Digimon Ranger managed to give the Black Psycho Ranger a kick and Amelia jumps up slashing the Black Psycho Ranger expertly using her claws as if they were a Samurai Ranger Spin Sword. Sparks flew from Psycho Black as he stumbles.

Now against the Yellow Psycho Ranger things were a bit different sure the combination between the Yellow Digimon Ranger and the Crimson Ranger were different with Sally just getting pummeled by Psycho Yellow but Jason expertly managed to block every blow Psycho Yellow tried to use on them allowing Sally to jump up for a powerful attack "**Power Paw!**"

Her hands and feet glew blue as she dives down onto Psycho Yellow which caused sparks to fly as her attack connects. This caused Psycho Yellow to fly into the air and Jason round house kicks her in her back causing the Psycho Ranger to use her feet and jump off a wall and make a well rounded punch to the two Digimon Rangers. Sparks flew as the two flew backwards, then they were joined by their friends "Look out!" Kyle warned.

The Digimon Rangers watch as Psycho Red, Yellow and Psycho Black were charging at them their right arm stretched out towards them with Psycho Yellow shouting "Face it Rangers, you can't beat us!"

"You've might as well give up" Psycho Red told them.

"You've lost!" Psycho Black shouted.

"No way!" Kyle shouted "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Tai Jr shouted he pressed a button on his the Digivice on his wrist "D-3 Armor Energize!"

The new device on the Red Digimon Ranger's wrist burst out not only in Holy Light but fire as well. The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

"**Super Angel Mode!**" Amelia announces taking out her Black Box and placing it on her wrist.

The Black Box began glowing several colors before settling in on white. A bright white light appeared and Amelia wasn't in her usual self, rather she appeared as an angel with golden wings and light blue female body armor over her white ranger outfit. She no longer had any claws but in one hand was a huge golden Javelin the size of her body and in the other not only the black box but a blue and gold shield. Jason soon joined the other two now temporary Mega Level Ranger. Leaving Sally, Kyle and Max to attack the Psychos first with their attacks.

"**Blue Blaster!**" Max shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Sally announces.

"**Sticky Nets!**" Kyle announces.

The three attacks strike each Psycho Ranger causing multiple sparks to fly from them. Then it allowed Tai Jr, Amelia, and Jason to strike a devastating blow.

"**Lightning Joust!**" Tai Jr shouts.

"**Edin's Javelin!**" Amelia shouted.

"**Crimson Claw!**" Jason shouted seeing as his two friends were using close ranged attacks rather then their ranged attacks.

The three attacks strike the Psycho Rangers doing incredible damage to them with more multiple sparks flying from them. The sparks continued to fly as the Digimon Rangers regrouped watching their foes. Psycho Black fell last but the Psychos didn't explode. Instead as they got up slowly, the Psychos began to glow blue as they revealed their true forms.

"Digimon Rangers!" the Digimon Ranger shouted again looking at what the Psychos were now.

Psycho Black was a black golem rock like monster and he spoke "How do you like us now?"

Psycho Yellow whom now looked like a weird combination of a yellow reptile and hornet like monster speaks up "In our True forms!"

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Psycho Red spoke as his true form resembled a red flame monster.

The Digimon Rangers prepared themselves even as Tai Jr blurted out "You don't scare us even a little bit!"

"Yeah!" Psycho Yellow asked "We'll try this on for size!"

With this all three Psychos brought their arms up and increased their size so now they acted like a Nighlok but way before their destruction.

"That's new" Amelia confessed.

"Father's told me that's how monsters can sometimes grow normally" Jason told her.

Tai Jr wastes no time "Alright then Psycho Rangers, We need Evolution Digizord Power now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

With this the five Digimon Rangers were in their Zords and Tai Jr doesn't need to speak up "Rangers it's time to D.N.A Combine!"

"At once!" Amelia, Sally, Max, said.

"Really, against three, good call!" Kyle agreed.

The five Digimon Rangers placed their Digivices in their D.N.A. Evolution slot and the words D.N.A Evolution appeared in each cockpits and the transformation began A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"Alright" Amelia said looking at the scene "This is going to be a bit harder then handling one Psycho Ranger in their monster form."

"But we'll beat them!" Max told her and she nods "You're right Max!"

The Psychos were laughing as they circle around the Digimon Megazord. The Digimon Megazord looks around the scene as Psycho Black speaks up "Come on, let's finish the job!"

"Bring it on!" Tai Jr tells them.

Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow charge the Digimon Megazord and try to grab it but the Digimon Megazord managed to avoid their charge and give the two a slash by one of it's claws. The Right Claw found Psycho Red and the left one found Psycho Yellow which caused sparks to fly from them but it was like a pin prick to them, not very effective as the two simply shrugged it off then grabbed onto the Digimon Megazord's arms, Psycho Red found it's right, Psycho Yellow found it's left.

"We've got it!" Psycho Yellow announces.

"Now Psycho Black!" Psycho Red orders.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Psycho Black says then he charges the Digimon Megazord.

He jumps but comes down swinging his right arm finding the Digimon Megazord's chest. Sparks flew from the robot but another swing this time downward finds the Digimon Megazord's chest. More sparks fly from it. Then Psycho Black preforms two direct punches to it's stomach causing more sparks to fly each time his fist connected. He then preformed a third which resulted in the same thing more sparks flying. Inside the cockpit the Digimon Rangers tried to break free even as Psycho Black continued to nail them causing more sparks to fly. Finally Psycho Black managed to grab hold of the Megazord's head.

"They've got us in a lock!" Tai Jr shouted "We've gotta do something!"

"Fox Tail Inferno?" Sally suggested.

"At this close of range" Kyle spoke "That could work but they'd grab us again."

Suddenly a sound caught Psycho Black's ears "Hugh? What's that?"

The Psychos turn to see the Kentarousmon Zord firing it's arrows which were known as it's Inferno Frost attack.

The attack strikes the Psychos breaking the Digimon Rangers free as the Psycho Rangers fall back as sparks flew from them.

"Thank goodness!" Tai Jr sighs "It's Jason!"

"It's time for this creep show to come to an end!" Jason announces.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Max said.

"We need all the fire power we can get!" Jason responded to his friends "So" He brings out the Dragon Dagger "The Dragonzord is on his way!"

He then plays the flute "Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaaa"

With this the Dragonzord began it's famous roar and it began to join the Kentarousmon Zord and the Digimon Megazord.

Sally turns to her friends "Perhaps it's time for a little added fire power!"

"Good idea!" Tai Jr tells her "You're the one Sally."

Sally picks up her crest "Alright then Starmon Zord we need you!"

The Starmon Zord appears and Sally shouts "Alright D.N.A combine!"

**A White Digi-Egg appeared over the Digimon Megazord as another change began. Starmon's ****arms and legs folded inward forming a perfect star. Then the star's edges split becoming shiny white armor on the Digimon Megazord's legs and arms. The last fifth star edge split into two part becoming attached to Guilmon's chest providing what appeared to be a bullet proof vest. Starmon's own fist replaced the Stingmon's fist. The Digi-Egg Hatches and reveals the Megazord with the Digimon Rangers shouting "******Enforcer Megazord!******"**

The Psycho Rangers all looked at the three robots as the Kentarousmon Zord and Dragonzord crossed the Enforcer Megazord's path. Jason decides to attack first "Time to freeze you Psychos! ** Icy Breathe!**"

The Kentarousmon Zord sent out it's blizzard attack at Psycho Red. Causing him to freeze and sparks flew from him and the Psycho seemed to have fell backwards. The Dragonzord roars out then gathers missiles in it's finger tips then fires them all at Psycho Yellow. Multiple Sparks flew from her as she falls to the ground and the Enforcer Megazord prepares to finsh the Psychos off with one move.

"Let's finish this!" Tai Jr announces and the Digimon Rangers nod raising their hands "**Meteror Shower!**"

M**eteors circled in the air. Then came down upon the Psycho Rangers in all areas. The foe was brought down roaring as the last Meteor hit their head destroying the m in an explosion.**

"Alright!" the Digimon Rangers all shouted.

Sadly their celebration was cut short as a tail wrapped around the Enforcer Megazord's head. The tail happened to be attached to Psycho Black whom spoke as he tugs the tail "Not so fast Rangers!"

The Tug was enough for the Digimon Rangers to fall back into their seats and Tai Jr going "Oh-no!"

The Kentarousmon Zord and Dragonzord had grabbed the Enforcer Megazord, then were grabbed by ether Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow. Whom then pulled the two away allowing Psycho Black to drag the Enforcer Megazord back towards him which he was walking towards a vortex.

"He's dragging us into the vortex!" Tai Jr shouted in alarm.

"Just how was he able to do that?" Kyle wondered.

"Doesn't matter how" Max admitted "We've gotta break free! Before they suck us in!"

Jason in his Kentarousmon Zord and the Dragonzord tried to break free but were thrown down by the Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow and couldn't get up thanks to the fact the giant monsters were standing on them.

As they are being dragged Tai Jr turns to Sally trying desperately to escape Psycho Black "Sally, call back the Starmon Zord!"

"Alright Tai!" Sally said recalling the Starmon Zord and reverting the Enforcer Megazord in a blast of yellow light as if it was dedigivolving.

Sadly it still didn't work.

"Wait? That didn't even work?" Tai Jr asked.

"I thought it would've" Amelia admitted.

They tried some more but nothing worked and finally it was coming to the last second when Kyle shouted "We've gotta abandon the Digimon Megazord! Before we get sucked in as well!"

"No! I'm not leaving the Digimon Megazord!" Tai Jr shouted.

"But Tai, we don't have a choice!" Sally announced.

"No way!" Tai Jr shouted "We've gotta stay with the Digimon Megazord as long as we can! We aren't abandoning it!"

"Tai, it's our only hope!" Max points out.

"He's right!" Amelia admitted which even this seemed to offend even her.

"It's time to go!" Max shouted.

"Try the emergency thrusters!" Tai Jr ordered.

"Tai!" Kyle shouts "It's too late for that!"

"No, then you guy's bail I'm staying!" Tai Jr shouted "And even Amelia."

As Tai is speaking Amelia is regretting her decision to do it but she does and she raises her hand and gives him a karate chop to the back to the neck and watches as he is briefly stunned "Sorry, Tai! But you'll thank me later!"

Amelia supports him "Alright guys let's go!"

The five Digimon Rangers abandon the Digimon Megazord as Psycho Black pulls it in the vortex.

"The Digimon Megazord!" Tai Jr shouts as the Rangers see it in the vortex"No!"

"What can we do?" Sally asked

"No!" Tai Jr shouts "This can't be happening!"

"Oh but it is Rangers!" Psycho Red shouts as he and Psycho Yellow vanish from their position and the portal vanishes.

The Digimon Rangers couldn't believe their eyes the Psycho Rangers had captured the Digimon Megazord even as they returned to their Command Center.

"This can't be good" Izzy admitted.

"It isn't!" Tai Jr shouted "Everyone run a scan trying to find the Digimon Megazord. With that kind of fire power on their side we are in BIG trouble."

"We'll find it!" Sally admitted.

Leomon nods "Yes, you will and for this I've let some of your allies come in to help you out."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Us" Jayden said as he and the other Samurai Rangers even Antonio arrived in the Command Center

"Father?" Amelia asked "And his team!"

Jayden nods "You guys tried and you did your best, but let's all work together to find your Digimon Megazord."

"We could use all the help" Tai said looking at Amelia "Of course Amelia knocked me out a bit."

"Considering that you could've been captured and who knows what they could've done to you" Jayden said to Tai "It was the right call."

Amelia sighed "It was the only option left."

Tai Jr sighs nodding, sure he had to admit that he was a bit of a hothead but all importantly Amelia had saved him again. The last time she did she nearly ended up dying at Master Xandred's sword, but now she had saved him by knocking him out. Both the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers went to work trying to find the stolen Digimon Megazord.

**The Psycho Rangers have captured the Digimon Megazord! Next chapter, Chapter 44; Psychos Return P5. **_**The Digimon Rangers with the Samurai Rangers locate the Digimon Megazord only to fall into the Psycho Rangers hands? Can the Digimon Rangers finally end the Psycho Rangers?**_

_** Also Author's Note, this story is about over. I enjoy hearing all of your comments once the Psycho Rangers are gone, it's down to at least two more battles before Daemon's final defeat. One of you guys wrote asking me who Amelia's birth father is. That will be answered in a future Fanfic Guardian Digimon Book 6. It is a long way to go but you'll have to wait as that will have Amelia's back story and her true birth parents.**_ _**So I'll leave you all to guess who the parents are.**_


	46. Chapter 45: Psychos Return P5

Chapter 45: Psychos Return P5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Before the Psycho Rangers learned the Digimon Ranger's voices, DeviDayumon and Octoroo arrived in Serrator's hideout. They discovered Serrator's trickery but were unable to do anything about it as the Psychos attacked them and knocked them out. The Psychos then went on to learn the Digimon Ranger's voices and were ordered to hunt the Digimon Rangers down. Sally managed to avoid them and warn the rest but Amelia nearly was captured. In the end the Psychos fought against the Digimon Rangers with the Digimon Rangers seemingly winning but the Psychos captured the Digimon Megazord! Can our Digimon Rangers with their Samurai Ranger allies locate the Digimon Megazord in time? Find out next in the final chapter of Psychos Return!_

On Earth in a separate and unknown location to most of Earth's people. The Psychos had returned back to normal and were waiting for Serrator to meet them. The Nighlok King remembered his defeat at the hands of the Samurai Rangers years ago but thanks to Millenniummon going back in time, it brought him back. This time Serrator was serious to make sure he certainly didn't screw this one up again.

"The Rangers will be looking for their precious Digimon Megazord" Psycho Black said.

"And we must destroy them with their own Zords before they find it" Psycho Red added.

"Yes, that would be fine normally" Serrator adds on "Thankfully my Moogers hidden it."

"You call that hidden?" Psycho Yellow asked Serrator "It would be literally impossible for them NOT to find it."

"True" Serrator said "But that is all part of the plan. Let them find it."

"A trap" Psycho Black said nodding "Actually perhaps it is a good idea for it."

Serrator nods "It is an idea, they are sure to find it even if they know they are walking into a Trap, they won't ever be able to handle this trap or get out of it."

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Inside the Digimon Ranger Command Center, the Digimon Rangers with the Samurai Rangers were doing their best to locate the Digimon Megazord. With the Digimon Megazord in the Psycho's control, they no wherever the Psychos took the Digimon Megazord, if it was the Digital World then the Digital World itself was in major trouble. If on another planet or Earth that planet was in trouble. The situation was so bad that CaptainHookmon was called in to help the Digimon Rangers in their search.

"Thank you for coming CaptainHookmon" Leomon thanked the Ultimate Level "We could really use your help."

"No, problem" CaptainHookmon said "Happy to help."

Izzy turns viewing the footage of several places in the Digital World "We've looked in every possible area, heck even with my knowledge where the Psychos could've brought the Digimon Megazord to but nothing."

CaptainHookmon takes up another area in the center right next to Kyle and Kevin. The three would monitor those areas. CaptainHoookmon then spoke "Have you tried looking at the Dark Ocean? Surely Daemon would want it there."

"A good suggestion" Kevin admitted to the Digimon.

Kyle nods "Yeah we have, however...I feel that Serrator isn't really an ally of Daemon."

"But why would Serrator-" Kevin began then he got it "Oh man, Kyle's right."

"How?" Tai Jr asked.

Jayden answers " Serrator pretended to be an ally of Master Xandred but after a series of events, Serrator was actually backstabbing Xandred. In fact he plotted to cut the Earth in half but we barely managed to defeat Serrator in the end. So Daemon might know the fact that Serrator tried to do what he did to Xandred. So..."

"Serrator would have to think carefully on his moves" Amelia caught on "Daemon would've been able to study Serrator's motives."

"Darn it!" Sally shouted "That means we have two enemies on our hands...Serrator and Daemon."

"Correct sadly" Max muttered.

Jason turns to Jayden "Wait you guys defeated Serrator before?"

Jayden turn "Yes, we did and he wasn't easy. He was able to survive the Samurai Gigazord's most powerful attack where no other Nighlok was ever able to do."

"Then how is he alive now?" Jason and even Amelia asked.

Jayden shrugged "That I'm not even sure," he turns to Izzy "Do you have an explanation?"

"I might have a hypothesis for that" Izzy answered he then spoke "Perhaps Millenniummon's time traveling abilities he used on the Digimon Rangers to send them back to the past altered Serrator's defeat or gave him another life."

Leomon turns to Jayden "It is a good guess, it might be the only one we have right now."

"I guess so" Jayden admitted.

CaptainHookmon then speaks out "Alright, so Serrator wouldn't be that stupid to place it where Daemon might notice it."

"It was a good thought though" Tentomon spoke with Izzy agreeing "Yes, indeed it was."

Sally and Emily then detected something with Sally speaking up "Hey, guys! I think I found something."

Hearing this all of the Digimon Rangers, and Samurai Rangers rushed over towards the two Yellow Rangers. They were followed by Izzy, Tentomon, Leomon, and CaptainHookmon. On their screen it showed that the scanners had found something and when Kyle zoomed it in they got their answer.

"It's the Evolution Digi-Zords" Tai Jr spoke.

"And they are on Earth!" Max added on.

"Then let's go" Tai Jr said with Jayden agreeing on you but Jason and even Kevin block their way.

"Wait!" Jason spoke.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"This is just too easy, why would they hide them where we can find them...Not unless they want us to" Jason points out.

"So, you think this is a trap?" Tai Jr points out.

"Of course" Kevin said "Think on it this way Tai, this is just way too easy."

Even Izzy agreed "Yes, it is too easy."

"Then what should we do?" Max asked.

"I have a plan to try to foil their plan" Jason said.

This puzzled the Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers as the two groups gave each other looks of confusion. Jason lets this happen before speaking up "For the first part of my plan, I'll go in alone."

"Alone?" Max asked.

Jason nods "With Antonio."

Antonio actually get the first part of the plan "Right, I'll back you up with the Clawzord."

Tai also sees it "Don't forget you Jason have the Dragonzord."

Jason nods "Yes, we do. And I'll bring him out if we need a plan B. Anyway while Antonio and I are fighting against the Psychos, you guys come out and try to gain the Evolution Digizords without the Psychos knowing."

Jayden goes with the plan "Alright, we the rest of the Samurai Rangers will join you when the Digimon Rangers reclaim their Zords and we'll help make horses so the Digimon Rangers can get there.

Jason turns to Amelia "Amelia, you need to use your Super Angel Mode just in case we may need the Digi-Samurai Megazord."

Amelia nods "Right, count on it."

The Digimon Rangers brought out their Digivice Morphers and pointed them at the computer to get back to the Shiba House while Jason and Antonio stayed behind.

"Ready partner?" Jason asked Antonio.

Antonio pulled out his morpher "Samurai Morpher.."

Jason pulls out his Royal Digivice "Royal Digivice..."

"**Gold Power!**" Antonio shouted and he turns into the Gold Samurai Ranger.

"**Go-Go, Digital!**" Jason shouts and he turns into the Crimson Ranger "Crimson Ranger ready."

The two look at each other then nod as they headed out towards Earth so they could deal with the Psycho Rangers. On Earth Psycho Red and Psycho Black watch as the Kentarousmon Zord and Clawzord appear with their Ranger counterparts in them.

"Here they come now!" Psycho Black sneered.

"Too predictable!" Psycho Red added on then he turns to Psycho Yellow "Alright Psycho Yellow, you know what to do!"

Psycho Yellow nods and hides herself "Right!"

"And now" Psycho Red spoke "Let the fun begin!"

He brings his arms up, then both he and Psycho Black grow huge and turn into their monster forms.

"You have something that belongs to my friends" Jason shouted as the Kentarousmon Zord lands on the ground.

Antonio agrees "You're right Psychos we're going to bring you down once and for all! Clawzord Transformation!"

The Clawzord transforms into it's battlezord form only this time with a blue helmet instead of it's usual red helmet and Antonio announces the zord "**Claw Battlezord South, Ready!**"

As Antonio speaks out the name the Claw Battlezord South extracts two Samurai like swords. The Psychos look at each other then charge the two Zords. Jason and Antonio piloted their Zords to combat the Psycho Rangers. The Kentarousmon Zord blocks a fist from Psycho Black while the Claw Battlezord catches Psycho Red's monster sword by one of it's blades. Then both the Kentarousmon Zord and Claw Battlezord South struck the Psycho Ranger ether by fist or with a sword slash. Regardless sparks flew from the Psycho Rangers as they stumbled backwards. This didn't stop them as they clashed against the two robots again.

As the fight was continuing, the Digimon Rangers on the Samurai Ranger's horses from their Symbol Power arrived on the scene with Amelia in her Super Angel Mode form.

"Alright good job guys" Tai Jr declared "Now board your Zords and run scans."

One-by-one the Digimon Rangers board their zords. While they were boarding Psycho Yellow springs her trap, then she appears to vanish, "Stepped right into our trap Digimon Rangers!"

"Alright" Tai Jr said in the Growlmon Evolution Digizord "Everything looks okay in here."

"Checking for damage" Kyle responded in the Stingmon Evolution Digizord "Engine systems look fine"

"Everything looks fine in the Garurumon Evolution Digizord" Max points out.

"Weapons seem to be fine as well" Sally reported.

Amelia takes her time to annalise her Angewomon Evolution Digizord "Well everything seems fine here."

"Then let's get back to business! Digimon Rangers D.N.A Combine!" Tai Jr orders and the Digimon Rangers go for it placing their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A zone. The Words D.N.A Evolution appears on the screen and the transformation begins. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

"We're back in business!" Tai Jr shouted.

The Digimon Megazord lands with Jason shouting "Alright it worked!"

Antonio nods "Excellente!"

Psycho Red laughs as he mutters "That's what you think Digimon Rangers."

The Samurai Rangers were making progress there but were not able to reach them just yet.

The Digimon Megazord steps forward but then seems to do a crazy dance.

"Hey Tai?" Jason asked "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Tai Jr responded "I can't move the Controls."

"That's never a good sign" Antonio admitted.

Inside the Digimon Megazord's cockpit warning sirens were heard in it as Sally shouts "This gotta be some sort of trick!"

"Guys!" Max shouts "Check this out!"

The Digimon Rangers all crowd over to the area where they saw all Digimon Megazord parts beginning to turn red and Tai speaks "All our systems been infected!"

"Quick!" Kyle shouted lunging at the computer typign in something "Restart the CPU!"

He types something in but then sighs out "It's too late I can't override it!"

Suddenly Psycho Yellow's voice comes into the cockpit "I am now a virus that has complete control over your Digimon Megazord."

"Sounds good!" Tai Jr spoke "But you should realize only us Power Rangers can control the Digimon Megazord!"

"That's what you think!" Psycho Yellow spoke "I can control every function in the Digimon Megazord, just by willing it to move!"

"No!" Tai Jr said making a fist "That can't be true."

Suddenly moving controls got the Digimon Ranger's eyes with Amelia speaking out after the first three movements of the controls "She IS controlling the Digimon Megazord."

The Digimon Megazord suddenly turns it's back on the Psychos and now faces off against the Kentarousmon Zord and the Claw Battlezord South causing the Digimon Rangers to be nearly thrown off balanced with Tai shouting "Every body hang on!"

Not surprising though was Amelia was the only one that managed to not move from her post and stay on her feet in the process. Without warning, the Digimon Megazord punches the Claw Battlezord's chest causing sparks to fly from it and for it to stumble. Then it turns to the Kentarousmon Zord which was holding onto it's right shoulder and gave it a side kick which connected to the Kentarousmon Zord's left side which caused sparks to fly from the Kentarousmon Zord.

"Tai!" Jason shouted "Stop!"

The Digimon Megazord gave the Kentarousmon Zord another punch to it's chest then another kick. Both caused sparks to fly from it. This continued four times until Antonio's Claw Battlezord touched it's arm with Antonio speaking out "You've gotta regain control!"

The Digimon Megazord simply kicks the Claw Battlezord but it blocks the blow. While this was going on, Psycho Red, and Psycho Black laugh at what they caused. The Kentarousmon Zord and Claw Battlezord still try to help their friends but the Digimon Megazord spreads it's tails then unleashes a Fox Tail Inferno Attack over the two robots. Multiple sparks flew and the two Zords stumbled backwards. While they were doing so Psycho Black unleashes chains at them chaining their arms and legs to a rocky wall.

"Tai!" Jason called out "The Kentarousmon Zord with Antonio's Zord are in chains, we can't break lose!"

"I don't know what to do" Tai Jr admitted.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Psycho Yellow shouted.

In no time at all Psycho Yellow froze the Digimon Megazord while Psycho Red, and Psycho Black arrived.

"Here they come!" Amelia shouts "Brace yourselves!"

Psycho Red brings the Digimon Megazord's head and asks as he looks into it "Looks like your in quite a bind Rangers!"

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Tai Jr tells the Red Psycho Ranger.

"But I've already have!" Psycho Red spoke to the Red Digimon Ranger "At last Red Ranger, your mine!"

Suddenly Psycho Red vanished causing the Digimon Rangers to be confused. Even Serrator was confused as he watched from the distance "WHAT?"

Psycho Red vanished but was in another area of the Digital World. The Red Psycho Ranger looks around "Alright? Who did this? Who brought me here?"

"I did" Myotismon said appearing out of nowhere.

Psycho Red turns to see Myotismon "Myotismon, one of Daemon's puppets."

"What were you thinking you were doing?" Myotismon asked the Red Psycho Ranger.

"Thanks to Serrator, I was about to destroy the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red told Myotismon reaching for his sword "I had him until you called me here!"

Psycho Red then uses his Psycho Sword on Myotismon slashing him once, no twice! Each time sparks flew from Myotismon whom seems to step back "You dare raise your sword against me? I'll show you how wrong that was!"

Myotismon raises up a hand using his power to protect himself from Psycho Red's sword catching it with his palm. This was countered by Psycho Red speaking out "I won't regret not working for Daemon!"

The Red Psycho Ranger then blasts Myotismon with a red beam, causing sparks to fly from Myotismon and for the vampire Digimon to stumble backwards and even fell onto his back. Psycho Red points his sword "Daemon only wants to use you as puppets but Serrator had a good plan and told us why he was calling us back!"

"Then you forgotten your purpose Psycho Red" Myotismon warned the Red Psycho Ranger "This Astromoma created you to listen to anyone and now you'll probably listen to orders! **Crimson Lighting!**"

Myotismon unleashed a crimson lighting attack at Psycho Red which hit him right on causing Sparks to fly from the Red Psycho Ranger. Heck the attack was powerful enough to flip Psycho Red onto his stomach. Myotismon takes this and goes in for the kill "Now you'll see that I'm no puppet, just on a winning team!"

The two clashed hand on sword for a little while till Myotismon kicked Psycho Red in the stomach then reward the Red Psycho Ranger with a swipe of his hand "**Nightmare Claw!**"

Normally this would've put Psycho Red down and asleep but it didn't instead it caused sparks to fly from the Psycho Ranger but not before Psycho Red kicked Myotismon in the chest.

"No one except Serrator has the right to boss me around!" Psycho Red shouted.

Psycho Red unleashed lighting on Myotismon whom used his cape to protect himself from the damage and did but sparks still flew from the cape even without damage. Myotismon advances on Psycho Red whom shakes his finger "You can tell Daemon, that the Psychos will never be his pawn!"

Myotismon gathered in more strength "You'll be on your knees begging for mercy when I'm threw with you!"

He charges Psycho Red whom disappears into red light and escapes. Myotismon looks around muttering "You'll regret this, I hope the Digimon Rangers finally destroy you."

Psycho Red managed to get back to Earth but onto his stomach once again. This caused Psycho Black to look down at his comrade "What happened to you?"

"Myotismon just interfered from stopping me from destroying the Red Ranger" Psycho Red said.

Serrator watched from the shadows on Earth thinking _Impressive Daemon must've grown weaker and despite to use his top man to try to stop Psycho Red._

Psycho Black looks at Psycho Red "But Serrator says we need to work together."

Psycho Red gets up "And we shall but I need some time dealing with the Red Ranger!"

He stands up aiming his hand at the Digimon Megazord's head "Red Ranger, get down here!"

He sends a beam of red at Tai Jr whom somehow gets taken out of the Digimon Megazord.

"Tai!" Amelia shouts.

"Oh-no!" Kyle shouted.

Tai Jr falls from the height and lands hard on his chest.

"So glad of you to drop by!" Psycho Red spoke to Tai as the Red Ranger landed in front of him then before Tai could move, Psycho Red kicks Tai in the chest causing sparks to fly from Tai.

Tai tries to fight back with a kick but Psycho Red blocks the attack then rewards Tai a quick turning punch to the stomach, sparks flew from Tai but he wasn't going down. That was until Psycho Red scored a punch to Tai's chest. Sparks flew from Tai as Psycho Red continues his offense. Which one last kick to Tai's upper chest. Sparks flew and Tai finally falls onto the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Psycho Red shouted and Tai turns trying to face off against the Psycho Ranger but the mad Psycho's sword keeps on finding it's mark causing sparks to fly from Tai. Tai sees one coming at him and jumps over the Red Psycho Ranger then tries to make himself ready with his own claws.

The two cross claws and sword with the Psycho Ranger scoring most of the blows, Tai managed to score one blow but the Psycho easily overcame this and continues to nail Tai. The other Digimon Rangers could only watch as Tai struggled helpless to help their leader for once. Sally even spoke up "Guys! We have to help Tai!"

With two more slashes Tai tries a new move to jump over the Psycho Ranger once again but Psycho Red was more prepared for this move and slices upward catching Tai as he jumped. Sparks flew from Tai.

Tai lands in the water and gets up "That's it **Pyro Sphere!**"

HE tries to attack Psycho Red but the Psycho manages to catch Tai's attack in his sword, then deflects it to the Red Ranger. Sparks flew from Tai once again and he falls in the water.

"Get up!" Psycho Red spoke "You pathetic excuse of a Ranger! I thought you were a more worthy opponent!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Tai announces.

"Oh but you are!" Psycho Red tells Tai as he jabs his sword into the ground.

Sparks flew as a charge seems to go threw the ground towards Tai damaging him and Tai falls once again. Psycho Red laughs as he advances on Tai "At last the end of the Red Ranger!"

"Oh really?" Jayden's voice announced "Then take my Super Bullzooka!

"

"With the Six Disk Beetle Cannon!" Lauren's voice announces.

Psycho Red hears this and turns but not before both Jayden, the other Samurai Rangers, and his older sister blast Psycho Red with their weapons. Sparks flew from the Red Psycho Ranger.

"Jayden! Lauren!" Tai Jr shouts "Am I happy to see you Samurai Rangers here!"

Inside the Megazord cockpit Amelia lets out a sigh "Thank you father, you always had good timing."

"Sorry for coming late" Jayden said In his Super Samurai Mode, helping Tai Jr up "My sister insisted to come here too."

"What?" Psycho Red asked looking at the Red Digimon Ranger with the two Samurai Ranger "Three Red Rangers?"

"That's right!" Jayden told Psycho Red.

Inside the Kentarousmon Zord Jason held out a flute "Tai needs you buddy, otherwise if Psycho Red grows he'll be in big trouble! Now old friend rise."

HE then plays the Dragon Flute and the Dragonzord rises from the ocean and makes it's way towards Psycho Black whom gets taken by surprise of it's tail which it used on him to take him by surprise. Sparks flew as Psycho Black flies onto the side. Tai Jr sees it and and knows Jason called it for him "Thanks Jason!"

He attempts to go inside the Dragonzord's cockpit but Psycho Red manages to get up and tries to attack the Red Ranger but both Jayden and Lauren block the Psycho's attack with a swipe of their swords and Tai manages to get inside the Dragonzord's cockpit.

"You won't escape me Red Digimon Ranger!" Psycho Red shouts as he grows.

"We'll need to help him!" Jayden said then he looks at the Kentarousmon Zord and Claw Battlezord "And we need to break those two free!"

He holds up his hand as Lauren turns to her brother "Go ahead, I'll sit out on the side lines."

"Thanks" Jayden said he turns to his friends grabbing a disk and placing it in the Black Box "Alright Rangers, let's form the Samurai Megazord!"

With the Black Box the Samurai Megazord is formed and the Samurai Rangers are all in the Samurai Megazord's cockpit.

Psycho Red and Psycho Black watch as the Samurai Megazord and the Dragonzord walk over to the Digimon Megazord.

"We've gotta find a way to free the other Megazords" Tai Jr told, Jayden.

Jayden nods "Right Tai, my team will try to handle the two Psychos for you, you figure out a way to free the Digimon Megazord."

"Thanks" Tai told Jayden.

Psycho Red and Psycho Black advanced but the Samurai Megazord prepared to fight the two off.

Both Psychos meet up with the Samurai Megazord whom uses it's Swords to combat the Psychos. The two Psychos surprisingly were holding their own against the Samurai Megazord but it was a stalemate. Tai Jr then remembers the Dragonzord's drilling tail as he calls over to his friends "Guys! I have an idea to use Dragonzord's drill...Kyle, can you locate the area where Psycho Yellow is hiding?"

"That I can do" Kyle said using his ability.

He closes his eyes and tries to locate Psycho Yellow and does within thirty seconds "I've got her, Tai! She's right in our chest, make the slice a crocked vertical!"

"Thanks Kyle!" Tai shouts.

He makes the Dragonzord walk close to the Digimon Megazord and Psycho Yellow fights it back buy slicing the Dragonzord's chest. Sparks flew from the Dragonzord but it stands firm. It grabs hold of the Digimon Megazord's right claw then Tai presses a button "Tricked you!"

The Dragonzord's chest started to glow and beep in a pattern then it's drill at the tip of it's tail started to swirl around. The Dragonzord uses the tail to strike the Digimon Megazord right in it's chest exactly where Kyle told Tai. Tai was careful to make sure that the drilling didn't cause too much damage to the Digimon Megazord. Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord as the Dragonzord's tail did it's work forcing Psycho Yellow of of the Digimon Megazord and onto the ground.

"She's out!" Psycho Black shouted looking at the ground.

Psycho Red with one sword swipe knocks the Digimon Megazord backwards "Time for some reinforcements then, Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew!"

Four Giant Moogers with Cannons appeared and blasted the Samurai Megazord. Sparks flew from the Samurai Megazord as it withstands the blast stumbling towards the Dragonzord.

"Not those again" Tai muttered.

"I need to grow quickly!" Psycho Yellow shouted "Or they'll."

Tai Jr in the Dragonzord and the Digimon Rangers in the Digimon Megazord get ready to give the Psychos much needed payback with Sally shouting "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

Just as Psycho Yellow had done to the Kentarousmon Zord and Claw Battlezord South, the Digimon Megazord did to the two huge Psycho Rangers. Sparks flew from the Psychos as Psycho yellow wastes no time and grows herself into her giant monster form.

"Time for plan B Psycho Red" Psycho Yellow warned her friend.

"It seems like we have no other choice!" Psycho Red said.

"Hey!" Antonio shouted with Jason adding on "How about a little help?"

The Samurai Megazord turns then uses it's huge Katana to free the two caught Zords.

"We appreciate it!" Antonio spoke "Thanks!"

The Samurai Rangers gave him a thumbs up as the Psycho Rangers in their monster form teamed up with the Giant Mooger Cannon crew. It was seven of them against five Megazords. Well that was soon going to be three.

"Antonio!" Jayden shouted bringing out the super union disk "We need to form the Claw Armor Megazord?"

"Amelia!" Tai shouts "Form with Jason form the Royal Knight Megazord."

"Right!" Amelia said.

"Good idea!" Antonio said.

Jayden inserts the disk into a disk compartment shouting "**Super Samurai Combination!**"

In seconds the Claw Armor Megazord gets formed with the Samurai Rangers all shouting "**Claw Armor Megazord, we are united!**"

"D.N.A Combine!" Jason shouted pressing a button.

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

"Now I will destroy you all!" Psycho Red spoke.

"No, I will destroy them" Psycho Black spoke.

"After I get them!" Psycho Yellow said.

"Wrong again!" Tai Jr spoke.

"You don't have what it takes!" Antonio said.

"That's right" Kyle adds on "You need teamwork!"

"And villains like you don't have much team work" Jason ends.

The five Megazords go to work surprisingly avoiding the blast from the cannons. Then they quickly destroyed the four teams of Giant Moogers with the Cannons leaving the Psycho Rangers open. Now it was five on three but the Psychos still prove their worth. In fact the five Rangers couldn't leave much of a dent on the Psychos before being pounded back. Sparks were flying mostly from the huge robots but some flew from the Psychos. This continued till the Digimon Megazord was able to throw Psycho Red towards the Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow. Psycho Red got up "How's this for teamwork?"

The three Psychos started to build up energy then fling it towards the five huge robots. The blast hits the Claw Armor Megazord, Royal Knight Megazord and the Dragonzord. After multiple sparks flew from the five the robots go flying landing hard on their backs. They immediately get up thanks to all teams focusing to get up then.

"There's combining energies!" Tai Jr shouts.

"This isn't good" Kevin admitted "It was bad enough taking them on one at a time!"

"The scanners show that their combined power is more then ours, a lot more!" Kyle pointed out.

"Then what can we do?" Sally asked with Mia nodding "Yes, she's right."

"We can't give up!" Tai Jr told his friends.

"He's right" Jayden said "It's not a Samurai way."

"We've gotta try something" Tai said.

Amelia got it "Digi-Samurai Megazord?"

"Wait, That could work" Kevin points out.

"And then with the Dragonzord, and another Zord we can absorb their blast and send it back at them" Tai Jr suggested "Then we use the finishing blow."

"That's a good idea but our power levels are pretty low right now" Kyle admitted "I don't think we could stand that sort of abuse."

"It's worth a try" Mike said "We've gotta try something."

"But what can the other Zord be?" Jayden asked then he remembered "Lauren!"

Lauren hears this and nods "Right, Bullzord we need you!"

The Bullzord comes out of it's hiding place and she enters it "Bullzord Transformation..."

The Bullzord transforms to become "**Bull Megazord!**"

Lauren piloting the Bullzord arrives on the scene. All eyes turn to Amelia and she nods "Right, let's do it! Digi-Samurai combination!"

The Royal Knight Megazord and Claw Armor Megazord bump fists as a Digi-Egg covers the two Zords. The Royal Knight Megazord has it's claws, Kyubbimon Tail, and AngeWomon's wings taken off as the Claw Armor Megazord's parts are added onto it making the Royal Knight Megazord a bit bigger and making it nearly like a Samurai. The Kyubbimon Tail and Angewomon's wings attach to the Royal Knight Megazord's back and the claws are added on. It's helmet is joined by the Royal Knight Megazord's AngeWomon's mask and the claws attach to it's arms. It doesn't seem to have Katana's hidden in it but they are hidden inside the Digimon Megazord's claws. All tweleve Rangers minus Tai whom was still piloting the Dragonzord are present with the six Digimon Rangers sitting while the Samurai Rangers stood behind them shouting the new name of the Megazord as the Digi-Egg hatches to reveal the new formation "**DigiSamurai Megazord**, we are united!"

Then the Dragonzord slams its hand onto the Digi-Samurai Megazord and it was followed by the Bullzord.

"It's over for you Rangers!" Psycho Black shouted.

"You're demise is at hand!" Psycho Yellow added on.

"Psycho Monsters" Psycho Red spoke "Full Power Blast!"

The Psycho Monsters managed to combine their energies then send it at the Digi-Samuari Megazord, Bullzord, and the Dragonzord.

"Here it comes!" Lauren shouted.

"Hang tough guys!" Tai Jr announces in the Dragonzord "We have to absorb as much energy as we possibly can!"

Inside the Digi-Samurai Megazord warning sirens were going off.

"The Energy comparators are weakening out!" Sally points out with Amelia gritting her teeth "We're going to blow the engines!"

"All systems are red and rising!" Kevin reported.

"This isn't good!" Antonio even admitted "If this doesn't work out, this could be bad."

Kyle then speaks out "The Generator's in critical over load!"

Jayden is the only one that isn't concern "Come on guys! Stay strong! Stay focused!"

Despite this fact, the Psycho Rangers continued their evil attack on the three giant robots as they are pressing on, sparks are flying in all Zord's cockpits.

Tai in the Dragonzord sees the Energy deputing "I think their out of energy!"

"Alright nows our chance!" Emily spoke.

"Compasitors are full!" Kyle reported.

"I think it's time to fight, fire, with fire!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Go for it Lauren!" Jayden orders.

"Right," Lauren said in the Bullzord and it kicks up a disk onto it's head and the Bull Megazord aims it's Gatling gun "Raging Fury!"

The Bull Megazord fires it's Gatling Gun then a powerful big beam was fired from it's head at the Psycho Rangers. Sparks flew from the Psychos as Tai shouted "NOW GUYS BEFORE THEY CAN RECOVER! FINISH THEM!"

"You got it!" Amelia, the other Digimon Rangers, and the Samurai Rangers shouted.

The Samurai Rangers brought out their Mega Blades with the Digimon Rangers bringing up their hands shouting the attack "**GATE OF DESTINY!**"

The DigiSamuari Megazord raised it's two twin purple swords yet again whirling them in a circle behind them which created a big golden Holy Gate which began to open as the DigiSamuraiMegazord slashed out with it sending the now opened gate towards the Three Psycho Rangers.

"No!" Serrator shouted realizing the Gate of Destiny.

The DigiSamurai Megazord turns around as the Gate of Destiny sucks the Psycho Rangers up, closes completely then explodes as it disintegrates.

Lauren in the Bullzord and Tai Jr managed to watch trying to wait and see if the Psychos were fully defeated.

"I don't see them any more" Tai Jr said "Are they gone?

Lauren watches closely as well "I believe so!"

"Guess they couldn't handle a taste of their own medicine" Mia said.

Once the Gate of Destiny fully vanished Tai singled out that they finally won "THEY'RE GONE! The Psycho Rangers are history!"

"Fantastico!" Antonio shouted "Excellent work Digimon and Samurai Rangers, excellent Teamwork!"

"Samurai Rangers" Jayden began "Victory is ours."

"Digimon Rangers, Crises adverted" Tai Jr spoke.

"No!" Serrator shouted forming a fist as the three Zords lowered their arms "I was so close! So Close! Those Rangers shall pay for this"

Serrator vanishes to the Neither World. Back in the Shiba House there were massive celebrations going on. Heck even CaptainHookmon managed to visit the human world for the victory. Leomon and Izzy with Tentomon at his side were with them.

"This is a great day" Antonio said as he served fish he managed to catch earlier before being called into the Digital World "The Psychos are gone for good!"

"Indeed" Leomon said "They were hard but I'm glad it's over."

Tai Jr nods "Indeed."

"We all are" Tommy Oliver said "Now that the Psychos are defeated, I'm sure you've set Serrator back a lot."

"Now we must turn our attention to Lord Daemon" Tai Jr said.

Amelia nods "With the defeat of the Psycho Rangers, I bet we can defeat any of one of the Demon Lord's plans easily."

Deker actually agrees "Agreed, the Psychos were a test against you Digimon Rangers, and you all passed. Sadly I'm sure Daemon will not give up too easy."

"We know" Tai Jr said "But I myself believe we can overcome anything he throws at us."

The Digimon Rangers and the Samurai Rangers with three Digimon, Mentor Ji and Tommy Oliver began to eat at the Shiba House.

**The Psycho Rangers are done for! Now I know I said in the previous Chapter before this that we are nearing down to the end, well I decided to have it four more chapters actually. So, I enjoyed writing these so you could all listen to them and have a question for you all. Should I try to send this to Saban so they can actually make a Power Rangers Digimon season? I mean If that is the case, I'd need to send it to Japan so they can make a Japanese equivalent to the show.**

** Anyway** **next chapter**

Chapter 46: _Underwater Water Battle: Daemon's newest Digimon Warrior is attacking in the depths of the ocean. Can the Digimon Rangers win a battle under water?_


	47. Chapter 46: Undersea Battle

Chapter 46: Undersea Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

It was another day on Earth, the Samurai Rangers actually had decided to let the Digimon Rangers have the day off sense they had just defeated the Psycho Rangers one day ago. Even though the final battle as both Rangers teams knew was coming, the Samurai knew it was best for the Digimon Rangers to have one final day off for their hard work in defeating the Psycho Rangers. Well the last three were destroyed thanks to the joint team up but still this was a victory for the Digimon Rangers and they needed the day off. There would be other days to train but after many days of battling the Psycho Rangers, they had one final day off.

So right now as always the Digimon Rangers were trying to figure out what to do. Tai Sr, Tai Jr's father actually decided on what the Digimon Rangers were going to do and that was to come to his house. Tai Sr may have been too old to wander in the Digital World without having to worry about his son but even he had a bad feeling that Daemon would soon break free so he with his sister Kari, and her husband T.K along with his Wife Sora were going to brief them on Daemon's abilities and powers. Now the Digimon Rangers were all seated to listen to the former Digidesten.

Tai Sr speaks up first "As we all know Daemon is sure to be breaking out soon."

"With all the recent events he has too" Tai Jr admitted "I mean he might not have known about the Psycho Rangers when they attacked, but they could've weakened the Dark Ocean dramatically."

"Then it's only a matter of time before he does break out" T.K said "Only Izzy is the only one montoring the Dark Ocean, if only he'd let us know how close it is."

"But T.K." Kari points out "We're old now and our Digimon might not be as strong as they once was. The Digimon Rangers are our only hope."

"I know" T.K points out turning to the Digimon Rangers "You are our only hope now, and I can tell you this Daemon is very strong, it'll take all of you acting together as a team to stop him are you up to the challenge?"

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

"Yes" the six Digimon Rangers all said unanimously agreed.

This time they would stop Daemon once and for all. No matter how much energy they needed to take Daemon down, they wouldn't stop until Daemon was fully defeated. Daemon would indeed be their final battle just as Master Xandred was supposed to be the Samurai Ranger's final battle. Tai Sr turns to the six Digimon Rangers "You all will have to be extremely careful, Daemon is one strong Mega Level Digimon, but-"

Tai Jr interrupts his father "If my friends and I work together, we can overcome him. We were able to defeat the Psycho Rangers and they were definitely strong. Plus we already faced all four of the Dark Masters."

"That is true" Kari said "You all have been doing a great job, but I wonder if even you all can defeat Daemon, I mean even with all of us Digidesten together we weren't able to defeat Daemon."

"Doesn't mean we won't stop trying!" Jason told her with Amelia agreeing "Master Xandred trashed the Samurai Rangers three whole times but that didn't stop them from defeating Master Xandred. They never gave up, no matter the cost."

T.K couldn't help but admire Tai's girlfriend and he nudges his nephew "Keep you girl, you and her are meant for each other."

Sora chuckles at T.K's comment as her son and Amelia blush at this with Tai Sr nodding "T.K. Has a point son, Amelia is a really smart and trained girl. You and her make a great couple."

"You two really do" Sora replies with Tai Jr nodding "Thanks Uncle, mother and father."

Kari smiles at Amelia "So how long did it take the Samurai Rangers to win?"

Amelia answers "It took the Samurai Rangers 4 times to defeat Master Xandred as he was very powerful but that fourth time was Xandred's downfall. Even when he defeated them three times they never gave up. And-"

"We won't give up ether" Sally finishes for Amelia "The Samurai Rangers defeated their greatest enemy Master Xandred, it's our turn to take down Daemon himself and when he breaks free of the Dark Ocean."

Max agrees "Right, and we'll be watching him closely."

"Oh yes, and when Daemon is free we'll be ready for him."

"I repeat myself to you guys" Tai Sr warns "Don't get cocky around Daemon, he will use everything in his disposal to defeat you."

"Then let him" Jason spoke " Like Amelia said, we'll beat him, one way or another. Or we'll die trying."

Amelia finds herself agreeing with the Crimson Ranger. He was right one way or another they would defeat Daemon or die trying.

Tai Jr gets up "One thing is for sure guys, the Dark Ocean is weakening. Let's go someplace after all Jii and the other Samurai Rangers gave us the day off."

"Where too?" Sally asked.

"The beach?" Max suggested.

"If Amelia doesn't mind water" Kyle joked indicating a cat's worse fear was water.

Amelia actually understands the joke and giggles herself "This cat doesn't mind water."

"Then with nothing much to do let's head over there." Tai Jr, suggested.

The other five Digimon Rangers agreed and began to head off with the four Digidesten watching.

"Tai" Sora said in a worried tone "Do you think they really can stand up to Daemon?"

Tai Sr nods "If the Soverign all said that the only way to save the Digital World was to get the Digimon Rangers to help it then we have to believe in them. Besides if they succeed, they will save the Digital World, hopefully once and for all, not saying it won't be the same not to visit it."

Kari agrees "I have faith in them, there Power Rangers. Regardless of what group they belong to, the Power Rangers have always defeated evil, time and time again."

"She's right" T.K. agreed with Kari "We've all fought against Daemon and all we've done was forced him into the Dark Ocean, the Power Rangers have beaten many foes that were their true arch enemy. If Daemon is the one that is commanding the evil Digimon, then he SHOULD go down."

In the Dark Ocean, Myotismon had managed to come back with DeviDayumon and Octoroo tied up and knocked out still. The Demon Lord knew whom was responsible right away. Serrator was using him and he was furious.

"HOW DARE SERRATOR USE ME BY TRYING TO DRAIN MY POWER!" Daemon shouted.

Myotismon nodded "I hate to say this but thanks to the Digimon Rangers, they unknowingly saved you."

Daemon grows a bit more angrier but sees there was no point in blowing out at Myotismon "Point taken. The Rangers unwillingly did me good, and I hate to say this so has Serrator?"

"Come again?" Myotismon asked shocked that the Demon Lord would compliment any work from the traitorous Serrator.

Even Cherrymon was silent at this mention. Even in all his years in serving evil he never heard this sort of compliment from Daemon, especially from a traitor.

Daemon senses his henchmen's uneasiness and answers them "Let's just say the Psychos terrorized the Digital World really badly. Up to a point where the Dark Ocean is on dire straights. Sadly we still have much to do."

"How much longer before we burst out of here?" Cherrymon asked.

Daemon answered "About three battles worth if we're lucky, that's how bad the Psychos weakened the Dark Ocean for me."

"I see" Cherrymon said "So now that Serrator's plan has gone down the drain, what is our next plan?"

Daemon answers "Simple! We hire a marine devil!"

Daemon steps towards the Dark Ocean shouting "MARINEDEVIMON!"

A blue devil with octopus tentacles appeared "You called Lord Daemon?"

"First I want you to cause mischief in the ocean on Earth" Daemon ordered.

"Then what?" MarineDevimon asked evilly already knowing the answer.

"DESTROY THE DIGIMON RANGERS!" Daemon shouted the answer.

"It shall be done" MarineDevimon said grinning evilly.

The water devil disappears to attack the Earth's ocean. Daemon watches the evil Digimon go off "Let's see how the Digimon Rangers fare against someone that's underwater."

Myotismon and Cherrymon are forced to agree with Daemon's plan. They didn't want to be sighted as traitors joining Serrator.

Bulk and Spike were at the beach. The two Samurai wantabees were back at it again, this time still training with their wooden swords. Many other people were swimming until shark fins started to come out of the water scaring the people as they fled off.

The screams of the people got to Bulk and Spike whom were actually surfing while practicing swinging their wooden swords.

"What's going on Uncle Bulk?" Spike asked.

"I don't know for once Spike" Bulk spoke.

They got their answer when the shark fins turn towards them.

"SHARKS!" Bulk and Spike shout.

The fins slam into their surf boards throwing them off and then the two swam for their lives joining the many other people that were running.

The Digimon Rangers got to the beach area to see what was wrong and saw the Digimon coming out and they literally all looked like divers.

"Divermon!" Tai Jr said "Ultimate Level Digimon."

"What do you suppose they are here for?" Max asked "They are getting in the way of our day off."

"A Ranger's duty is never fully done" Jason quoted his father.

"Well they are attacking so" Tai Jr began.

"We have to take them out" Amelia caught on.

The five Digimon Rangers brought out their Digivices with Jason bringing out his Royal Digivice "Digivices..." "Royal Digivice" then all six shouted "**Go,Go Digital!**"

In a flash of white light the Digimon Rangers, gain their colors, ears, claws, middle crest symbol and their tails. For Jason he gained his color, claws, yellow shield and his visor.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Worrmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announces.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason replies.

The six Digimon Rangers charge the Divermon whom tried to spear the Digimon Rangers with their spears. Each of the six dodge and continue to attack the Divermon making them appear just as dumb as the KnightChessmon they often fought.

Inside the ocean, MarineDevimon watched the Digimon Rangers slashing away at the Divermon using no attack but their claws. MarineDevimon felt that he was watching Master Xandred's Moogers being destroyed right and left as the Digimon Rangers fought expertly against the Divermon eliminating them easily. Spark by spark, claw swipe, by claw swipe.

Finally he watched as Amelia jumps up and comes down with both claws slashing one last Divermon that was in the ocean. Her boots strike the water and MarineDevimon being swift as a spider attacks her from underneath wrapping his tentacles around her feet.

"What the?" Amelia shouted looking at her trapped feet.

"Amelia?" Sally asked "What's wrong?"

Amelia looks down trying to free herself "My feet are trapped by something."

Just as the other Digimon Rangers come in to help her, MarineDevimon lets them have it swinging his remaining tentacles around striking each of the other Digmon Rangers minus the captured Amelia in their chest. Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers fell into the ocean.

"What kind of Digimon is this?" Tai Jr asked.

"One that clearly has the advantage" Jason admitted.

Suddenly the fred tentacle wraps around Amelia's waste and pulls her under.

"AMELIA!" Tai shouted "Come on guys!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

With the Digimon Rangers chasing after whatever had Amelia's foot, they were unaware that this is what MarineDevimon wanted and with a flick of his tentacles sets up a whirlpool trapping all of the Digimon Rangers underneath the ocean on the ocean floor.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"Underneath the ocean is my guess" Max spoke sarcastically.

Sally, Jason, and Kyle look around and the five see Amelia in the Digimon's clutches holding the White Digimon Ranger by her neck.

"Another devil?" Jason asked.

"MarineDevimon" Tai Jr said "Release Ameila!"

"Certainly" MarineDevimon replied "When I snap her neck, you can have her back."

Amelia tries to use her claws but MarineDevimon sees her raising her claws to slash him "Nice try babe, but I'm one step ahead of you "**Dark Deluge!**"

He lets out a venomous ink from its mouth which strikes Amelia in close combat. Multiple Sparks flew from her as she felt her legs and arms become paralyze due to the ink's venomous effect.

Sally comes at him "Don't worry Tai, I'll save her!"

She uses her super fast speed to try to get towards the evil Digimon then jumps "**Diamond-**"

MarineDevimon then lets his true colors show by bringing Amelia up in front of him like a shield "Go on shoot me, I'm sure you won't miss her or me."

"Amelia!" Sally shouted stopping dead in her tracks.

"Simple trick in the book" MarineDevimon said "Holding one of your members and friends hostage is one way to ensure my safety."

"You fiend" Sally warned him "When she gets free you'll get what's coming to you!"

MarineDevimon smirks using his free tentacle to whip Sally across her chest. Sparks flew as Sally was sent towards her friends.

"Sally!" Jason, Max, and Kyle shouted running over to her.

"Release Amelia now!" Tai orders once again.

Never!" MarineDevimon said "**Dark Deluge!**"

MarineDevimon shot out the same attack he used on Amelia and it strikes Tai Jr unprepared in his chest. Multiple Sparks flew from Tai as he himself falls onto the floor of the ocean.

"Tai!" Jason said.

"I'll be fine" Tai Jr said to him "We have to focus on getting Amelia free. Before we can defeat him."

"Right man" Jason said helping Tai onto his feet "So what's the plan to free your girl?"

Tai Jr stands up "Right, now I have none, but we have to find a way."

"Cutting off the tentacle could be a good place to start" Max points out.

"But can we hit that tentacle without him forcing Amelia to be his human shield?" Kyle asked.

"That's where the plan gets a little more complex" Max admitted.

Tai Jr then gets it turning to Jason "Jason, our Rookie Level attacks might not be enough, but while we are distracting him think you can free Amelia for us?"

"Sure man!" Jason said giving Tai Jr a thumbs up.

Tai Jr looks over to the other Digimon Rangers "We need to do our best in distracting him"

"Right" the other three Digimon Rangers said.

"You'll never defeat me!" MarineDevimon shouted.

"We'll see about that ugly!" Max shouted.

MarineDevimon just looked at the Digimon Rangers "Fools! As long as I have the White Digimon Ranger in my clutches, you won't be able to lay a finger on me."

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr said.

The Red, Yellow, Green and Blue Digimon Rangers charged MarineDevimon whom simply watches them "**Dark Deluge!**"

"Not this time!" Tai Jr shouted.

Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle jumps over to avoid the attack which caused an explosion to somehow go behind them. MarineDevimon growls swiping at the four with his free tentacle which does strike the four Digimon Rangers across their chests. Sparks flew from the four as it sent them backwards.

"You see?" MarineDevimon asked "You all can't fight me while I have my hostage!"

"Not for long ugly" Jason shouted and MarineDevimon watches as Jason Oliver leaps into the sky "**Double Crimson Claw!**"

With both claws glowing crimson red, Jason Oliver jumps down clearly mimicing Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger. He slashes out with one and it finds the tentacle holding Amelia whom was still trying to fight off the paralyzing venom that was coursing threw her body.

Sparks flew from MarineDevimon's tentacle that was cut off and he growls as the White Digimon Ranger is released, Sally manages to grab onto Amelia and get her away as Jason slashes MarineDevimon finding MarineDevimon's body. Sparks flew from MarineDevimon as the Digimon steps back. More sparks are seen flying from the Digimon.

"Amelia!" Tai Jr said as he rushes towards the White Digimon Ranger "Are you okay?"

"I will be once the venom is out of my system" Amelia said.

Tai Jr turns as MarineDevimon seemed to recover "You may have escaped White Ranger but you've haven't gotten away."

"Maybe" Tai Jr said "But now you have to deal with all of us once again."

Amelia recovers mostly because she was away from the evil Digimon and stands up on her two feet "That's right"

"That was a speedy recovery" MarineDevimon muttered.

"Let's take him together!" Max told Amelia, "Let's use the attack we used on Piedmon!"

"Good plan Max" Amelia agreed with Tai nodding "And I'll finish him off!"

He grabs his D-3 shouting "**D-3 Armor Energize!**"

The device on Tai's wrist burst out not only in Holy Light but fire as well. The new weapon quickly became armor giving Tai white and red patches of armor, it made him look more like a knight and gave him more power. His Digimon Ranger form didn't have much of a tail or claws, instead he had the armor of the Royal Knight Gallantmon including the sword and shield.

"Bring it on!" MarineDevimon shouted "I can take anything you throw at me!"

"Ready guys?" Amelia asked Kyle, Sally, and Max.

"You bet!" the three shouted and the four gained a huge amount of power in their claws "**Quintuple Fury Slash!**"

The White, Yellow, Blue, and Green Digimon Rangers jump into the air slashing their claws at MarineDevimon whom now was feeling the pain of Jason's Crimson Claw making him too slow to protect himself from their attack. Just as Piedmon experienced their claws ranked him once, twice, three time no FOUR times each slash caused sparks to fly from MarineDevimon causing him to stumble. Tai Jr then takes the time to finish MarineDevimon off "You're finished **Royal Saber!**"

The Saber he was holding glows with blue lightning and he swings it! The attack hits MarineDevimon striking the Digimon sparks flew from the Digimon as Tai Jr swings his sword again this time the opposite way. The attack does it's work on MarineDevimon as sparks flew from the Digimon once again and his one tentacle remaining falls off his body. Lightning crackled from his body as Tai Jr turns his back to the defeated Digimon. The Digimon speaks out "This wasn't supposed to happen! I lost under the sea!"

Then he falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Round one complete" Tai Jr said.

Amelia feels the single "And the second round is commencing!"

Amelia was right, MarineDevimon did return only as a huge Aquatic Warrior type Digimon. He looked viking like two horns on the top of his head and two dangerous mases.

"He's Digivolved!" Amelia reported.

Watching in their Command Center was Izzy and Leomon. Izzy seen the Digimon and tells the Digimon Rangers what it was "MarineDevimon's Digivolved to Vikemon! He's a Mega Level Digimon which is a Mega Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the permafrost, where nothing ever thaws. This Berserker's attack, the Arctic Blizzard can freeze an opponent solid!"

"Great!" Tai Jr spoke "Just our luck, Our first underwater Zord battle."

Vikemon looks at the six Digimon Rangers "Time to freeze you all solid **Arctic Blizzard!**"

The Digimon Rangers managed to get away from the attack somehow and it was Tai Jr that went into action "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

The five Digimon Rangers went into their Zords and Tai Jr wastes no time "Rangers, in order to stop this berserker we need to combine!"

"Right away!" Amelia and Sally reported.

"Let's put this berserker down!" Max agreed.

"Couldn't have put it any other way!" Kyle agreed.

Tai Jr places his Digivice in the D.N.A Evolution slot and the worlds D.N.A DIGIVOLTION shown in the cockpit and the transformation began. A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

In seconds the Digimon Megazord was underneath the water with Jason still not in his Zord even when he tried to call it "Kentaorusmon Zord desend!"

The Yellow Shield tried to activate but it couldn't reach the top of the ocean and vanished "What?"

Jason tries again.

"Hey what's wrong with Jason?" Tai Jr asked.

Kyle watches as Jason tries again and again repeating the same line "It seems that the ocean is interfering with the Kentarousmon Zord's summoning somehow."

"Guys!" Amelia warned "Heads up!"

The Digimon Rangers hear Amelia's warning but they are too late to respond as Vikemon had drawn his weapons the Morning Star as he called them "What's the matter Rangers? Can't move? Well I'll smash you to bits!"

He charges the Digimon Megazord swinging his twin mases around striking the Digimon Megazord four times. With each hit Sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord. The Digimon Rangers tried to block with the Digimon Megazord's claws a few times and it worked those few times however they couldn't keep up the pace as Vikemon continues to nails them. With two more hits which caused sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord, Vikemon drives the Digimon Megazord backwards "Time to knock you all down! **Mjollnier**"

He swang the two Morning Stars which this time like the Turtle Hammer Megazord's hammer crackled with lightning and swings both of them. The twin mases strike the Digimon Megazord causing mutiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord with electricity cracking around it as it fell onto the ocean's floor.

"You Rangers are no match to me! Vikemon!" Vikemon laughed.

Sparks were still flying in the Digimon Megazord's cockpit as the Rangers tried to get it onto it's feet. Only for them to feel Vikemon's foot on the Digimon Megazord's chest causing sparks to fly both from the Digimon Megazord's chest and inside the cockpit.

"Man, we have to get up quick!" Tai Jr said.

Jason tried a fifth time but got the same result and he contacted Izzy "Izzy, I'm having trouble summoning the Kentarousmon Zord...What's going on?"

Izzy answers "It seems your yellow shield's light can't reach the top of the ocean. Your Zord responds to the light of your shield, and if it can't see the light-"

"It won't respond" Jason said getting it.

Izzy agrees "Yes, which means at the depth you are in it can't see your shield's light, the Kentarousmon Zord can't respond to it however you have one other Zord."

"The Dragonzord" Jason said.

Leomon speaks up "Yes, and unlike the Digimon Megazord which is down at the moment, the Dragonzord is perfectly adaptable in the ocean. In fact it fights better then the Digimon Megazord or any other Megazord when it comes to underwater."

"Thanks Leomon, and Izzy" Jason said he takes out the Dragon Dagger "Come on Dragonzord old buddy, the others need you!"

He brings the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and plays the musical rhythm _Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaaa._

Hearing the flute the Dragonzord walks on the ocean very quickly. It sees the downed Digimon Megazord and while underwater even gives out it's roar and swings it's mighty tail as Vikemon had his mind set on destroying the Digimon Megazord "One more **Mjollnier **blow will do the-"

He was cut off as the Dragonzord's tail strikes him across the face causing not only sparks to fly from him but for the evil Digimon to be sent flying backwards and on his back.

"What hit me?" Vikemon asked still in a daze as he tried to get up.

Jason takes the time to jump into the Dragonzord's cockpit and he reports to the other Rangers "Sorry I'm late guys! The Kentarousmon Zord can't see my shield's light, so it looks like I'll be piloting the Dragonzord for this battle."

"Better late then never" Tai Jr said as the Digimon Rangers managed to get the Digimon Megazord onto it's feet.

"I was so close in defeating you all" Vikemon said to the Digimon Ranger in the Digimon Megazord he eyes the Dragonzord "Until you came along in the Dragonzord Crimson Ranger!"

"Oh, well you know me ugly!" Jason began then quickly finishing "I'm always going to be there for my friends!"

Vikemon stood on his two feet still with his Morning Stars out "Two against one? I can handle you all! He points his Morning Stars **Arctic Blizzard!**"

The attack comes over at the Digimon Megazord and the Dragonzord. Jason thanks to being in the Dragonzord was able to avoid the ice attack completely but the Digimon Megazord takes the blow multiple sparks flew from the Megazord but thanks to it being under the ocean wasn't frozen but it did slow the Digimon Megazord down a bit causing Vikemon to nail them with his Morning Star again. Sparks flew but in his haste to try to destroy the Digimon Megazord he forgot all about the Dragonzord which used it's hand to stop his next blow.

"Surprise!" Jason announced as he caught the second blow stopping it.

Then both the Digimon Megazord which used it's claw to slash out at Vikemon and the Dragonzord unleashed it's fist at Vikemon. Both attack strike Vikemon in the face causing sparks to fly from him and for him to fall backwards.

Jason then taunted "What's the matter? I thought you could handle two against one?"

"You'll be destroyed Crimson Ranger!" Vikemon shouted.

He tries to attack the Dragonzord but the Dragonzord swiftly moves out of the way and Jason tells the other Rangers "You guys need to use the Turtle Hammer Megazord."

"He's right" Amelia said.

Max nods grabbing onto the Crest of Reliability "Right, if we are to beat Vikemon we need to be faster and equipped to battle in the ocean! Zudomon Zord we need you!"

In seconds the Zudomon Zord appears just as Vikemon tries to strike Jason's Zord. Max is in it's cockpit "Jason! Team up with tail and hammer?"

Jason gives Max a thumbs up in his cockpit "You got it man!"

The two Zords avoid Vikemon's Morning Stars but then the Zudomon Zord with Max in it's cockpit swings it's hammer upward striking Vikemon underneath his chin causing sparks to fly then the Dragonzord swings it's tail again striking Vikemon right in his chest just as the force of Zudomon Zord's hammer sends him flying upwards. Sparks flew from Vikemon as he flies backwards and lands on his back.

"Now's my chance!" Max said "D.N.A Combine!"

A White Digi-Egg covered the Digimon Megazord and the Zudomon Zord. Another transformation began. The Zudomon Zord's legs and arms folded into it's three spiked shell like a turtle. The upper part of Zudomon's head went folded into the shell as well. Kyubbimon Zord's tails slipped off and so did Angewomon's Wings. Now adding onto it's back was the Zudomon's Zord's whole shell. Then the Kyubbimon Zord's Tail and Angewomon's Wings went back on it. Zudomon's Claws covered the Growlmon Zord's claws making them sharper. Then the Zudomon Zord's upper head was replaced for Angewomon's helmet Zudomon's spike was in the center of the Digimon Megazord's head. Then in it's hands was Zudomon's hammer. The Digi-Egg hatched and the Digimon Rangers announced the new Megazord formation "**Turtle Hammer Megazord!**"

Vikemon gets up "So you've combined still two against one? Vikemon can handle you two!"

He points his Morning Stars "**Arctic Blizzard!**"

He fires his attack once again but this time both Zords are able to avoid the attack and sparks flew around them as they advanced.

"Our turn!" Jason said pressing a button in the Dragonzord's cockpit.

The Dragonzord's lights flicker a bit and then it points it's hands with it's fingers filling up with Missiles. The Dragonzord then fires them.

Multiple Sparks flew from Vikemon causing him to stumble. He raises his Morning Stars just as the Turtle Hammer Megazord easily comes up to him and swings it's hammer. The Morning Stars and the Turtle Hammer Megazord's hammer collide with a shower of Sparks which in the end Vikemon's Morning Stars had been destroyed "Uh-oh!" the Digimon shouted.

The Digimon Rangers then use the Turtle Hammer Megazord's hammer to strike him in the chest. Sparks flew from Vikemon and he stumbles.

"Let's take this guy out!" Tai Jr said.

"Right!" The Digimon Rangers all shouted.

The Digimon Rangers raise their hands as if they had a hammer shouting the finishing blow "**Vulcan''s Hammer!**"

Turtle Hammer Megazord raised it's hammer to the sky and then lighting started to fall onto it then the Turtle Hammer Megazord brought it down hard on Vikemon. The hammer struck the fatal blow as it went right threw the evil Digimon. All Vikemon spoke as it's metallic body started to crack into a million pieces was " "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! EVEN I FAIL LORD DAEMON!" then an explosion happened as the evil Digimon blew up into millions of sparks.

Massive celebrations were in the both the Turtle Hammer Megazord and Dragonzord's cockpit as Tai singles the victory "Digimon Rangers...Crises Adverted."

Seconds later the Digimon Rangers were in their civilian forms enjoying their little day off on the beach. Well most of the Digimon Rangers were playing in the ocean's waves. Amelia, being part cat took the opportunity for a sun bath and was docked in a white two piece bathing suit. She had remembered to wear sun screen before settling down in the sun.

Tai couldn't help but stare at the girl he loved "Amelia?"

Amelia looks at him smiling as she lets out a playful purr "What is it?"

Tai fines himself blushing at Amelia's beauty "Uh, well I uh."

Amelia giggles at Tai's comment and seeing him blush she knew where he was getting at. He liked what he saw already. She was unaware her Gatomon ears and Gatomon tail were popping out due to knowing this that was until Tai somehow managed to pull out a mirror and shown her.

Amelia looks at herself and now blushes herself and fights to control her emotions. She wasn't necessarily wanting to turn into her Digimon form again but as long as her cat ears and tail were out that was okay. They'd go back eventually.

Amelia then stands on her feet knowing what was coming. Tai Jr then finds the urge to tell her what was on his mind "You're beautiful."

"I know" Amelia smiles as he holds her close in an embrace, then Tai asked her "So are you going to go in the ocean any time soon?"

"I might" Amelia said giggling "But you know cats we don't usually like water and being dragged in the ocean by a Digimon was bad enough for me at the moment. I'd like to stay dry a little bit longer. The only water this cat likes is a warm shower back at the Shiba House."

Tai and Amelia then kiss each other. Afterwards Tai goes into the ocean with the other Digimon Rangers while Amelia once again sat down to sun bathe this time keeping her cat ears and tail out to soak in the Sun's rays.

**End of chapter**

**The Undersea Battle is over. Now only three more chapters remain in Power Rangers Digimon. I loved writing this fanfic and thanks to everyone that's told me they'd like me to send it over to Saban to see if he can turn this to a real Power Ranger show. I still plan to do that but after this fic is over. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 47: Henchmen: **_**With MarineDevimon's defeat, Daemon is furious once again. To ensure victory over the Rangers, Myotismon and DeviDayumon send themselves to finish the Digimon Rangers off. Can the Digimon Rangers defeat two of Daemon's best Warriors?**_


	48. Chapter 47: Henchmen

Chapter 47: Henchmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

One day after the Digimon Rangers defeated Daemon's latest Digimon Warrior, the Digimon Rangers were once again training. The group remembered Tai Sr's warning about Daemon. Tai Jr and his friends were the Earth's only hope against him. The Digimon Rangers had to be ready when that did happen. Jason was trying to give Sally some tips to improve her abilities and fighting skills by letting her train with him. Despite the difference in their levels, Jason made sure to actually help her out.

"That's it!" Jason told her dodging a Spin Sword thrust that was aimed at him, as his father Tommy Oliver watched the two.

He back flips over another Spin Sword thrust from her this time he was barely able to avoid swipe "Almost had me that time Sally."

Sally looks at Jason "Perhaps but are you holding back?"

Jason pauses looking at her "Perhaps, can't lie to you yes."

Hearing him admit this caused Sally to pop out her ears and even her tail "But why? I wouldn't be able to beat you."

"That's the point Sally" Jason told her "I want to help you get stronger. The only way I can do that with you, Max, and Kyle is by holding back, I don't want to injure any of you if I can help it."

"I see" Sally admitted she then smiles even as Amelia pointed out that her fox ears and tail was out "And I can understand it."

The two turn towards Max and Kyle whom were testing their luck against Deker but only to fail. Even though they tried to fight as their Digimon selves, they still weren't able to be a match to Deker.

Although Amelia and Tai Jr on the other hand were just training side-by-side. While the Samurai Rangers including Lauren Shiba watched the Digimon Rangers train. Alongside the Samurai Rangers was Mentor Jii whom spoke what the Samurai Rangers were thinking "Pretty soon the fate of both the Digital World and Earth rest in their hands."

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The Samurai Rangers all agreed with Mentor Jii's words. They once more watched as the Digimon Rangers trained their hardest. The newest team of Rangers certainly knew that Daemon would soon be breaking out and were going to make sure to stop him. Mike then asked the question which was on his mind "So...The only question I have is how weakened is the Dark Ocean?"

For just a moment the Digimon Rangers pause, Mike's question was valid. They knew Daemon was coming, they just didn't know how weakened the Dark ocean was."

"I'm going to take a wild guess" Kyle answered Mike "Perhaps two more battles. Other then that we have no clue how weakened the Dark Ocean is all we know it's he's going to break out soon."

"Which you have my word" Tai Jr said to the Samurai Rangers "We'll stop him. Even if it takes our lives to do it, we'll defeat him."

Amelia found herself smiling with Sally as well as Jason agrees with Tai "He's right, we can't let Daemon win and, we won't let him."

"We won't" the two girls replied with Amelia joining Sally in having her ears and tail pop out.

Jayden smiles well mostly at Amelia for her never give up attitude he had raised her well, he also likes the Digimon Ranger's attitude to the situation, They needed to be strong, for both Earth and the Digital World.

He and the other Samurai Rangers advance all in their ranger forms "Then would you mind sparing against us?"

Tai Jr turned to Jayden "Really?"

"Of course" Jayden said "Now we might not be able to be exactly Daemon's strength-"

"We'll accept father" Amelia said.

"Of course!" Max agreed "Anything to help us prepare for Daemon arriving here!"

The Digimon Rangers quickly turned into their Digimon Ranger forms and face off against the Samurai Rangers.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was furious at another loss. His anger shook around the area. MarineDevimon failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers, right after when he was so sure the Digimon Ranger's battles with the Psycho Rangers wore them out. Sadly that wasn't the case and another Digimon Warrior failed.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Daemon roars "Even MarineDevimon failed me!"

Cherrymon watches the Demon Lord from a safe distance.

"Those Digimon Rangers will pay for this!" Daemon shouted in rage "They will be destroyed one way or another."

Myotismon and DeviDayumon overheard their leader. They knew the Demon Lord's anger could become fierce. Myotismon himself had enough of the Digimon Ranger's victory. He looks at DeviDayumon whom at his look nodded back. She too had enough of the Ranger's victory, it was time to show the Digimon Rangers that their victories had ended. Myotsimon steps forward "My Lord, here me out."

Daemon turns to Myotismon "What is it?"

Myotismon bows before him "Lord Daemon, you need to keep your cool, I'll go out and finally defeat the Digimon Rangers for you."

"Oh-a-oh Myotismon? You?" Octoroo asked for Daemon.

Myotismon looks at Octoroo "Of course! It's time the Digimon Rangers find out that Daemon won't be easily defeated. I intend to destroy them all!"

Daemon was about to speak up when DeviDayumon adds on "I'm going to join him as well."

"What you too?" Octroo asked her.

"Of course" DeviDayumon said "The Rangers will have the face off against me and him. I can't stomach the fact and watch as we lose another one of our warriors. It's time Myotismon and I taught the Digimon Rangers that their time is up."

Daemon looks at them "Agreed! Go my loyal subjects! Destroy the Digimon Rangers!"

"It shall be done Lord Daemon" Myotismon said as he and DeviDayumon bowed to the Demon Lord, the two get up to leave "Come on DeviDayumon, time to destroy them."

"Right with you" DeviDayumon said as the two evil Digimon leave.

"Oh-a-oh, Lord Daemon are you sure about this?" Octoroo asked.

"I know Myotismon by heart" Daemon said "Myotismon will destroy the Rangers. I can't lose with him on my side. Plus, he's allowed DeviDayumon to help him, the Digimon Rangers are finished!"

The villains were silent even Cherrymon knew it was a good idea not to talk back about this theory. Then again defeating Mytoismon was hard to do. Then perhaps there was a good reason to think that victory this time would be theirs.

It was another fine day in the Digimon Rangers Command Center when the warning sirens started to go off. Tentomon looks up "Oh great, it's the alarm, again."

Leomon presses a button and sees the threat "DeviDayumon."

"And Myotismon" Izzy admitted "This could be really bad."

"Contact the Digimon Rangers at once" Leomon said.

"On it" Izzy admitted.

He dials into the Digimon Ranger's communicators.

Back on Earth, the Digimon Rangers and Samurai Rangers were taking a little break. They had sparred against each other about an hour ago so it was now to a short break. While they are taking a break, their communicators go off. Tai Jr answers his for the other Digimon Rangers "We read you Leomon."

Leomon's voice booms threw the communicators " Digimon Rangers, there is trouble in the Digital World. Report to the Command Center at once."

"We're on our way" Tai Jr said he turns to his friends as it was Antonio that brought out a laptop.

"Thanks Uncle Antonio" Amelia told the Gold Samurai Ranger whom gives her a thumbs up "No problem!"

The Digimon Rangers brought out their Digivice Morphers and pointed it to the laptop computer screen "Digi-Port Open!"

The Digi-Port opened and the Digimon Rangers were on their way to the Digital World. Once inside their Command Center only their helmets were off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked Izzy.

Izzy answers "The usual Daemon's attacking again."

Tentomon points to the viewing globe "And check out whose attacking today."

The Digimon Rangers looked at the attacking Digimon.

"Myotismon" Tai Jr muttered with Jason adding on "Vampire Face!"

"And DeviDayumon" Amelia added on.

"They are attacking together" Sally pointed out.

"Correct" Leomon said "It appears Daemon is sending out his two best henchmen to destroy you Rangers."

"Then they are in for a big surprise" Tai Jr said with Max adding on "Because it will be them that is defeated."

"Exactly" Kyle said with a thumbs up.

"You all must be careful Power Rangers" Leomon warns "Myotismon is no easy foe."

"We know that by now" Sally admitted remembering Myotismon negated several of their attacks "But we will defeat him!"

Leomon nods turning to Izzy whom gives him an understandable nod back "CaptainHookmon and I will join you Rangers. You'll need all the help you can get against those two."

"Any help is appreciated" Max tells Leomon.

"Good" Leomon said preparing to join the Digimon Rangers in the fight against Myotismon and DeviDayumon, he turns to Izzy "Izzy contact CaptainHookmon and tell him to join us at Primary Village."

"Why attack a place where the young Digimon can't fight back?" Max asked.

"Evil is evil" Jason admits.

Izzy and Tentomon salute Leomon "Count on it Leomon!"

Tai Jr turns to his friends "Well Digimon Rangers, let's get BACK TO ACTION!"

Moments later the Digimon Rangers arrive in Primary Village and it is Tai Jr that announces they are at the location by shouting "MYOTISMON!"

This was joined by Jason calling out "VAMPIRE FACE!"

Myotismon turns as he and DeviDayumon turn towards the Digimon Rangers with their two Digimon allies "A-ha, DeviDayumon, what did I tell you? If we cause enough trouble against other Good Digimon, they'd come."

"It isn't just the Digimon Rangers" DeviDayumon points out "It also drove out two of the three mentors."

"Oh yeah, thy lady" CaptainHookmon said "I can't let you continue your evil path, today you will fall."

"Oh-no" Myotismon said with a grin "It is all of you that will fall today!"

Leomon drew his sword "Myotismon, DeviDayumon, today is your downfall."

"There is no escaping us this time" Tai Jr warned the two.

"We won't allow it" Amelia added on.

"Whose going to stop us?" DeviDayumon asked then she laughed out "You eight? Try it! Moogers!

Myotismon smiles at DeviDayumon's comment "KnightChessmon!"

Moogers and KnightChessmon appeared in the area as the two Digimon shouted "GET THEM!"

"Alright maties" CaptainHookmon spoke "Here we go!"

The Digimon Rangers, Leomon and CaptainHookmon counter charge the charging foot soldiers.

Tai Jr expertly slashes five Moogers down "You Mooger maybe numerous but are too easy to defeat!"

He continues to take Moogers on slashing them down heck he even slashed down ten KnightChessmon "And you KnightChessmon are jokes!"

Amelia clashes her claws against a Mooger's sword. She back flips kicking the Mooger's weapon out of it's hands. It gives out a cry of despair as Amelia jumps into the air "Thank you! I'll take that!"

She flips in the air grabbing the Mooger's sword then came down with both claws slicing the Mooger down "Time for some fun!"

Two KnightChessmon came at her their darts ready to spear her threw the stomach. She times it right leaning backwards a bit then like a cat pounced on the two slashing them with the weapon she stole from the Mooger. She lands at the opposite end of the two KnightChessmon as they fall to the ground bursting out into data particles.

"Never try to kill this kitty" Amelia warned as she continued to use her Claws and her Mooger Sword against the Moogers and KnightChessmon.

"Smooth moves Amelia" Max said as he fought against Moogers and KnightChessmon. He swings his claws at them taking the foot soldiers down as he fought them "You know these guys seemed to have gotten weaker because we've haven't been using our attacks on them to take them down."

Sally agrees as she uses her speed skill followed by slashes on Moogers and KnightChessmon "Of course!"

One Mooger and One KnightChessmon come at her weapons raised but she is too fast for them. She too jumps into the air at the last second seemingly to turn invisible to their eyes. She briefly reappears to their eyes but they are too slow to react as she slices them down with her claws. She smiles behind her helmet "Let's try to conserve our attacks for the big ones."

"Agreed" Jason and Kyle said as the two fought side-by-side.

Kyle easily sliced Moogers and KnightChessmon down, while Jason kicks his opponents down before slicing them as they are wide opened and unarmed. Jason slashes five Moogers and five KnightChessmon down while Kyle slashed three Moogers and three KnightChessmon down. Kyle turns to Jason as the Crimson Ranger gave him a high five "Good job Kyle!" "Thanks Jason, you too!"

The two go back to work. Leomon uses his own sword slicing Moogers down "You Moogers are nothing to even a Champion Level Digimon!"

Some KnightChessmon try their hand against him but Leomon easily beats them down "Not this time!"

CaptainHookmon was slashing his enemies with both his anchor in one hand and a rapier sword in the other. No matter what though he was an Ulitmate Level Digimon and he easily took Moogers and even KnightChessmon down with ease. Both CaptainHookmon and Leomon didn't use their attacks ether. Like the Digimon Rangers, they were conserving their attacks for the big guns, in this case, Myotismon and DeviDayumon.

"Why do our minions always fail?" DeviDayumon demanded as the Digimon Rangers, Leomon and CaptainHookmon advanced on them.

"Simple, that wears them down" Myotismon answered "So they should be easy to defeat!"

"If you think you can beat us! Then I have some words to say and those are bring it on!" Tai Jr ordered Myotismon and DeviDayumon.

"My pleasure!" Myotismon told them laughing away he spreads his cape "Starting with this, **Grizzly Wing!**"

Myotismon sends out bats at the Digimon Rangers, Leomon and CaptainHookmon. Jason, Leomon and CaptainHookmon managed to avoid the bats but the rest of vDigimon Rangers weren't so lucky. The bats hit the Red, White, Blue, Yellow, and Green Rangers causing sparks to fly from them. The force of the bats send the five Digimon Rangers flying, Tai, Sally, Max, and Kyle land on their backs while Amelia lands perfectly on all fours.

"Was that the best you got?" Amelia demanded.

"White Ranger!" Myotismon growls "I'll be glad to destroy you first!"

"Right after I destroy her" DeviDayumon said "After all I do want her father to regret ever training her in the ways of the Samurai."

"He never will regret that!" Amelia told DeviDayumon.

"She's right!" Sally said standing up.

DeviDayumon laughed "We'll see whose right when I bring him your head White Ranger!"

She draws her Kunai and charges in but CaptainHookmon blocks her Kunai with his rapier "Not so fast!"

"What?" DeviDayumon asked "You?"

"Yes" CaptainHookmon said "You and Myotismon aren't only dealing with them..."

"**Fist of the Beast King!**" Leomon shouted using his attack.

His fist shot out an orange aura at DeviDayumon and she barely dodges the attack. The attack makes an explosion from behind her and Leomon finishes for CaptainHookmon "But you and Myotismon will have to go threw us too."

"Destroying the Power Rangers is our mission" Myotismon admits "But-"

"But destroying two other Good Digimon will make the outcome better for Lord Daemon" DeviDayumon told them.

"Act tough all you want" Jason tells Myotismon and DeviDayumon "Because you two will fall just as all the others had."

"That remains to be seen!" Myotismon said "Come on DeviDayumon let's destroy them!"

"I'm with you!" DeviDayumon said.

She and Myotismon charge the Digimon Rangers. Once more the six Digimon Rangers and their Digimon allies charged back.

Myotismon saw the Rangers getting near him "Let's see how you take to this **Grizzly Wing!**"

Myotismon spreads his cape once again but this time the Digimon Rangers were ready for this.

"Not this time!" Tai Jr shouted "Jason, you know what to do!"

"I certainly do!" Jason shouted "I'll freeze those bats solid! **Icy Breathe!**"

Jason sends out his ice attack which froze Myotismon's bats.

"Impossible!" Myotismon shouted.

"Oh it's possible!" Tai Jr said he turns to Amelia and Sally "Kyle, Max, Leomon, and I will engage Myotismon. You two with Jason, and Captain Hookmon get to take on DeviDayumon."

"Gotcha!" Amelia said "I've been waiting for a chance to settle the score with her."

Myotismon watches as Tai Jr, Kyle, Max, and Leomon come at him unleashing their attacks on him "**Pyro Sphere!**" "**Blue Blaster!**" "**Sticky Nets!**" "**Fist of the Beast King!**"

Myotismon just smiles "Fools!" he then waves his hands and makes the attacks disappear "Now it's my turn, **Crimson Lightning!**"

Myotismon whips out at the three Digimon Rangers and one by one hits them across their chest. Sparks flew from the three Digimon Rangers as they feel onto their backs. Myotismon barely hits Leomon on his knee and the Lion Digimon is kneeling.

"Leomon!" Tai Jr said getting up "Are you okay?"

"Just a graze" Leomon told him smiling "Nothing I couldn't handle."

The four got up to try to face Myotismon again. Amelia still had her Mooger Sword as she clashes against DeviDayumon and her Kunai "You're one brave kitty" the former Nighlok spoke.

"Yeah, well I'm going to defeat you, just as Aunt Mia did" Amelia said.

She is caught off guard as DeviDayumon laughs but not before breaking formation and slashes Amelia's chest causing not only sparks to fly from the White Digimon Ranger but for her to step back as well "What's so funny?"

DeviDayumon laughed "Because Mia didn't defeat me, well not totally, she helped me to bring Master Xandred back from the depths of the Sanzo River!"

"Too bad" Amelia said as Sally jumps into the air "Because you will be defeated fully today!"

"That's right!" Sally shouts "**Diamond Storm!**"

Sally unleashes her attack over DeviDayumon. DeviDayumon looks up and uses her guitar like weapon to protect herself "Not bad Yellow Ranger, but it's not good enough!"

"It's what we were hoping for!" Jason tells her.

She gasps as Jason comes at her with a kick which she blocks his kick. Then she tries to swipe at him with his dagger but he countered with both claws. He sees CaptainHookmon coming up behind him and gives the Digimon the go to secret single to quickly DeviDayumon didn't see it. CaptainHookmon aims his gun leg "**Leg Revolver**!"

The surprise attack is fired out of his gun leg and Jason jumps into the air avoiding the attack and the attack strikes DeviDayumon unprepared. Sparks flew from her as she stumbles and Sally takes the time to attack "**Diamond Storm!**"

Sally's attack this time would hit home. Causing multiple sparks to fly from DeviDayumon.

"Shall we Amelia?" Jason asked Amelia whom replied "You bet!"

The two jumped into the air spinning around shouting their attacks "**Lightning Claw!**" "**Crimson Claw!**"

At the last second DeviDayumon tries to use her guitar weapon but is too slow. The two Digimon Ranger's attacks strike her vertically causing more multiple sparks to fly from her but she is far from over "Not bad, but here is a true attack **Darkness Rhythm!**"

She is quick but only Jason is able to avoid the attack by rolling in time as the musical dark rhythm attack strikes Amelia, Sally, and CaptainHookmon causing sparks to fly from the three. Flinging Sally and CaptainHookmon onto their backs and for Amelia to stand on all fours even she was forced backwards a bit by the blow.

"See?" DeviDayumon taunted "It's totally over for you all."

Jason comes at her "You missed ugly!"

He slashes at her but she jumps over him as Amelia and Sally stand up. The two girls are too slow to react in time and Jason himself was helping CaptainHookmon "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" CaptainHookmon told him "Thanks for the assist."

"Of course!" Jason said giving him a thumbs up "We Rangers always help our friends."

Amelia and Sally had just gotten up when DeviDayumon came at them "You two are finished! **Darkness Kunai Slash!**"

Just as she had done plenty of times to Mia and to the two Digimon Rangers she appears to go threw the girls before withdrawing her Kunai as darkness followed the slash. Sparks flew as the two girls are on the ground. Suddenly even Tai Jr, Max, Kyle, and Leomon are forced together once again.

"Too bad" Myotismon said.

"You Digimon Rangers had bark" DeviDayumon taunted "But no bite."

"We're not finished yet!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Oh but it is!" Myotismon said as Jason helps his friends to their feet "Have you forgotten whom your dealing with ugly?"

"No" Myotismon laughed alongside DeviDayumon "Shall we DeviDayumon?"

"Let's show them our combined power!" DeviDayumon agreed.

"I didn't like the sound of that" Tai Jr said.

"Quick!" Leomon shouted "Rangers, brace yourselves!"

CaptainHookmon had the idea too "Jason, your shield might not be enough for what they have in store."

"Right" Jason said.

"First we'll start with my **Darkness Rhythm!**" DeviDayumon shouted playing her tune.

"And follow threw with this **Crimson Lightning!**" Myotismon shouted.

Now the Darkness Rhythm attack could've been deflected right back at DeviDayumon but the Crimson Lightning Attack was what threw the whole group off guard. The Darkness Ryhthm made more then one crimson red lightning that was hurled at the group. The Lightning strikes first over and over again and then the Darkness Rhythm Attacks hit last forcing the group back with continous sparks flying from them. Not surprisingly not even Amelia or Leomon could stand up after that hit. Steam was coming from the Digimon Rangers.

"Don't you see?" Myotismon demanded "You can't defeat us! Give up and we'll make sure to kill you slowly as compared to quickly."

"So what do you all say?" DeviDayumon asked.

"We'll never give up" Tai Jr told the two evil Digimon.

"He's right" Jason said as the other Digimon Rangers, Leomon, and CaptainHookmon got up.

"Cruising for a bruising!" DeviDayumon shouted "Fine we'll kill you quickly!"

Tai Jr rose looking at Amelia "Ready Amelia?"

"You bet!" Amelia said "Let's show them combined power!"

The two took out their transformation items and shouted their modes "D-3 Armor Energize!" "Super Angel Mode!"

In seconds the Red and White Digimon Rangers were in their Battelizer forms.

"Those forms won't stop us!" Myotismon shouted.

"We'll deal with you two first!" DeviDayumon agreed.

The two took aim shouting out their joint attack "**Darkness Rhythm!**" "**Crimson Lightning!**"

The attack shoots out towards the two. Tai Jr looks at Amelia "Ready?"

"You bet!" Amelia said.

Tai Jr smiles "Then let's show them!"

Both he and Amelia hid behind the huge shield Tai Jr held. Despite the harsh combined attack it wasn't enough even as sparks flew from the shield. It done it's purpose keeping the two Rangers safe , while this was taking the beating it allowed the two Digimon Rangers to advance and Tai gives Amelia a nod "NOW!"

"You got it!" Amelia shouted.

The two jumped out of their protection now that the attack was over and they were in close range for their weapons then shouted their attacks "**Royal Saber!**" "**Edin's Javelin!**"

Tai Jr's attack hit Myotismon unprepared while Amelia using her own attack in close range hits DeviDayumon in close range. Multiple Sparks flew from the two evil Digimon as they are flown backwards.

"And that was only the beginning!" Tai Jr said aiming his shield while Amelia aimed her hands "Check out our final move! **Shield of the Just!**"

"**Sefirot Crystal!**" Amelia shouted.

Now it was the Digimon Ranger's turn to take the two villains by surprise the Sefirot Crystal attack seemed to act like a prison absorbing Tai's Shield of the Just Attack making the attack bigger as the crystals joined in the attack it then charged the two villains. They couldn't escape the attack coming and were struck by it causing multiple sparks to fly from them.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Myotismon shouted "How could they pull this off?"

"Lucky shot!" DeviDayumon shouted as the two fall to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

"That was excellent!" Max shouted as he and Jason ran towards the Red and White Digimon Rangers

"Indeed" Kyle while he and Sally ran towards their friends.

"Impressive" Leomon said while running alongside CaptainHookmon.

CaptainHookmon pauses "But it's far from over."

"I hear a Digivolving single" Tai Jr muttered agreeing.

"And I know DeviDayumon still has her Nighlok have to grow herself" Amelia said.

Sure enough both Myotismon and DeviDayumon came back. DeviDayumon didn't change except now she was in her Mega Monster form in other words huge. Sadly Myotismon on the other hand had changed into a taller vampire, no longer skinny heck he even had wings.

CaptainHookmon gave out what Myotismon became "Great, Myotismon is now VenomMyotismon, one of his Mega Level forms! He has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses!"

"Great!" Jason shouted.

CaptainHookmon turns to Amelia passing her some data to her black box "What was that you just put in here?

CaptainHookmon answers her "Its for you to summon the Royal Knight Megazord automatically while you are in your Super Angel Mode, because you aren't able to use the DigiSamurai Megazord, I've found a way for you to use your ability to form the Royal Knight Megazord."

"Why do that when we can do that already?" Kyle asked.

Izzy answers "Because from the looks of things DeviDayumon and VenomMyotismon won't give you time to form it one-by-one."

"Oh" Tai Jr said "Plus the Digimon Megazord is an Ulitmate Level."

"Against a Mega and an Ultimate would be hard" Jason admitted "Plus if they don't give us a chance to go into Royal Knight Megazord formation, we are in big trouble."

Tai Jr turns to Amelia with Sally speaking out his command "Well Amelia, let's see it."

Amelia nods grabbing the new data disk which was shorter then the Digi-Samurai Megazord's formation. Amelia then shouts out "**Royal Knight Combination!**"

The Digimon Rangers quickly Digivolved into their individual Evolution Digizords which then let Jason go into his Kentarousmon Zord. A White Digi-Egg quickly engulfs the six Zords combining the group together. When the Digi-Egg finally hatched the Digimon Rangers all shouted "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

Leomon turns to CaptainHookmon "Take cover old friend."

CaptainHookmon nods "Right."

Leomon then shouted "Leomon, Warp Digivolve too...**SaberLeomon!**"

Soon SaberLeomon quickly joins the Royal Knight Megazord.

VenomMyotismon with DeviDayumon were taken by surprise to see the Digimon Rangers quickly form the Royal Knight Megazord off the back.

"They weren't able to do that before were they?" VenomMyotismon asked.

"Last time I checked they weren't" DeviDayumon admitted she then points "But we will have to destroy them!"

"And we shall!" VenomMyotismon shouted.

The two charge the Royal Knight Megazord and SaberLeomon. Like always SaberLeomon was faster then all three of the combatants and he was able to tackle DeviDayumon at high speed. She is forced back a bit but VenomMyotismon manages to kick SaberLeomon back to the Royal Knight Megaozord's side and take aim "Now for a real attack, **Venom Infusion!**"

VenomMyotismon attacks using a venomous attack that was shot out towards the Royal Knight Megazord and SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon dodged the attack while it strikes the Royal Knight Megazord. Multiple Sparks fly from the Royal Knight Megazord but it still continues it's charge. DeviDayumon tries her attack "**Darkness Rhythm!**"

Just like VenomMyotismon's attack the Royal Knight Megazord takes the attack but walks threw it even as sparks flew from them.

"The Royal Knight Megazord is strong!" DeviDayumon pointed out.

"It appears it is" VenomMyotismon admitted "But this isn't over."

"Oh but it is!" Tai Jr said.

The Royal Knight Megazord raises it's Saber slicing both VenomMyotismon and DeviDayumon multiple times with it's Saber. Sparks flew at least four times from the evil Digimon and it forces them backwards.

"Let's finish them!" Tai Jr told his friends.

"You got it!" was the response from all the rest of the Rangers whom raised their hands "**Royal Saber!**"

Royal Knight Megazord raised it's huge sword and gained it lighting, it swirled it around in one huge circle then with lighting crackling swung the sword. The sword strikes both DeviDayumon and VenomMyotismon. Sparks crackled from the two evil Digimon.

"This isn't possible!" DeviDayumon shouted "I was beaten by the Digimon Rangers!"

VenomMyotismon wasn't about to go down and caught DeviDayumon "What are you doing?"

VenomMyotismon looks at her "We're going to fuse together!"

DeviDayumon looks at VenomMyotismon as her body disappears and once more she seemed to have vanished a white light blinded the Digimon Rangers, and SaberLeomon.

"Whoa!" Was the response from all of the Digimon Rangers whom were shielding their eyes. When the light vanished VenomMyotismon was now different. CaptainHookmon gasps as he saw the new form "He used DeviDayumon to gain enough energy to survive the finishing move and become him again."

This new Myotismon was white all over and Izzy was the one that warned the Digimon Rangers "Rangers, this won't be easy, now the VenomMyotismon is now **MaloMyotismon!** Myotismon's actual true form."

"It's good to be back!" MaloMyotismon shouted he looks at the Royal Knight Megazord "Now time to face off what a Demon Lord can do!"

"Wait" Amelia caught on "He's a Demon Lord?"

"He is" Tai Jr caught on.

MaloMyotismon grins "Time to see if you can match up to a Demon Lord! **Screaming Darkness!**"

The villain Fires an extremely high-temperature beam in form of a wave. It strikes the Royal Knight Megazord causing sparks to fly from it and for it to be pushed back. Even SaberLeomon was struck by it.

Sparks are still flying in the cockpit of the Royal Knight Megazord as Kyle spoke up "Oh, man that was some power."

MaloMyotismon grinned "Looks like you've taken more damage then you thought well have another **Crimson Mist!**"

MaloMyotismon opened up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist.

The attack strikes the Royal Knight Megazord causing multiple sparks to fly from the Royal Knight Megazord.

"Feel that Rangers?" MaloMyotismon asked "That is the power of the Demon Lords! If you can't defeat me, you have no hope against Daemon the King of all the Demon Lords!"

The Digimon Rangers refused to give up.

"This Digimon's really strong" Sally pointed out.

"I'll say" Kyle said checking the damage reports "We've taken serious damage and although VenomMyotismon and DeviDayumon's attack didn't do that much to us, those two attacks from MaloMyotismon has actually done some serious damage."

"We won't be able to take get another hit in in this form" Sally admits "Or we'll be well thrown out of the Royal Knight Megazord."

"Don't give up guys!" Tai Jr said "We have one other Zord to call."

"The Dragonzord?" Jason asked him.

"No, Exemon Zord we need you now!" Tai Jr shouted.

MaloMyotismon grins "Exemon? That zord won't save you Scream-"

Just as the evil Digimon was about to attack when a green blast came from the sky striking him. Multiple Sparks flew from MaloMyotismon and it stops him from attacking.

MaloMyotismon growls looking up at the Exemon Zord "So you finally showed up hey? No big deal!"

Tai Jr turns to Amelia "See if you can stun him with Heaven's Charm."

"Right" Amelia said pressing a button "**Heaven's Charm!**"

The Royal Knight Megazord shot out it's paralyzing charm attack. It strikes MaloMyotismon causing sparks to fly from him and for him to be briefly parallelized.

Tai Jr sees his chance "Initiate Digimon Ultrazord now!"

"Let's blast this creep!" Max said.

The Examon Carrier Zord then flew over towards the Royal Knight Megazord. It then attached it's dragon wings to the Royal Knight Megazord's back. The Examon Carrier Zord then basically made it look like a Dragon Warrior Megazord with a huge cannons. "Digimon Ultrazord Sequence complete!" Tai Jr shouted.

MaloMyotismon looks up "Oh-no the Ultrazord and I can't move!"

Tai Jr turns to Amelia "Amelia what do you say about giving the finishing move a bit more power?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Amelia told him "Everyone! Focus on positive thoughts! I'll channel it into my Light Crest Symbol and transfer it into the cannon."

"Right!" The five other Digimon Rangers shouted then got right to work focusing in on positive thoughts.

The more they did, the more power Amelia felt in her Light Crest Symbol and she looks at down at it as it was glowing with pure white light and she transfers it into the Ultrazord's system.

MaloMyotismon felt this increase of power "You will not beat me! Take this **Crimson Mist!**"

He attacked with the same Red Acidic Mist attack as he done before this time at the Digimon Ultrazord.

Amelia completes the transfer "Alright Rangers Fire in the hole!"

The six Digimon Rangers shouted the finishing move "**Surpreme** **Cannon!**"

The Digimon Ultrazord raised it's cannon and aimed it at MaloMyotismon. Then the Ultrazord began gaining in light energy into it's body then concentrated it into the cannon but the light already was bigger then the usual Surpreme Cannon. The cannon then fired at the Demon Lord's attack colliding threw the Crimson Mist and annihilating it like it was nothing while continuing onward towards MaloMyotismon whom it hits and even a bigger volume of light was seen as sparks flew.

"CURSE YOU DIGIMON RANGERS!" MaloMyotismon shouted "EVEN WITH DEVIDAYUMON'S HELP I COULDN'T DEFEAT YOU!"

He falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. Celebrations were heard in the cockpit of the Exemon Ultrazord as Tai lets out the victory speech "Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted!"

The Digimon Rangers all went back to their Digimon Ranger Command Center after their victory.

"That was incredible!" Izzy told the Digimon Rangers, Leomon, and CaptainHookmon "You all defeated them!"

"That was two of Daemon's henchmen" Tentomon said "Strong too."

"I've gotta tell you" Tai Jr told him "That was our first Demon Lord. He was strong."

"But we pulled threw" Amelia said with Tai nodding smiling at her "And we'll pull threw again."

"We'll we better go home" Sally said "We need to keep practicing, if Daemon sent two of his henchmen on us that time this must mean he's closer in getting out of the Dark Ocean."

The Digimon Rangers headed home. Sadly though as DeviDayumon and MaloMyotismon data fulled was destroyed, it was absorbed by a cube. The cube speaks up "So even Daemon's two henchmen were destroyed..."

The cube seems to get an evil smile "Now it will be my turn to aid Lord Daemon, the Digimon Rangers are history now that I've gotten all of their destroyed enemy's attacks. Daemon has nothing to fear!"

It's evil laughter continued on threw the dark abbess as it makes it's way out of the darkness straight to the Digital World.

**End of Chapter**

**Uh-oh I left you on a cliff hanger, the second to last battle is coming up and you might have already guessed who it maybe. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 48, Challenge P1: The Digimon Rangers meet up with their latest enemy but this enemy has all the attacks their previous foes have. Can they possibly win against him?**

**Also if you may have guessed, the next chapter is a two parter, dealing with the same Digimon. I figured it is going to be better divided into parts then just one huge part.**


	49. Chapter 48: Challenge P1

Chapter 48: Challenge P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

The Digimon Rangers were once again training at the Shiba House. One day ago they had successfully removed two of Daemon's warriors. These warriors were Myotismon and DeviDayumon. Now they knew something bad was coming down, as they had a feeling those two sent themselves to try to defeat the Digimon Rangers. It clearly was a clean warning to them seeing that Daemon was growing extremely angry at his failures. Something bad was creeping up, problem was what was it.

Tai Jr turned to his friends as they took a short break "I'm having a really bad feeling about this today."

The other Digimon Rangers paused at this. If Tai Jr felt this bad feeling, it could be a long day or even night for them.

"Why do you feel that way?" Jayden asked him.

"I'm feeling that our next foe maybe someone that may cause a lot of trouble for us" Tai Jr tells him.

This puzzled both teams of Rangers whom wondered where Tai Jr was getting at.

As Tai admitted this in the Digital World the Cube slowly approaches the Digital World speaking up as he heard the Red Digimon Ranger's words "That's right Red Ranger. You'll find a certain defeat today." It's evil laughter echoed threw out the darkness.

**Power Rangers Samurai theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Back on Earth the other Digimon Rangers paused at this. It was a long pause but Jason is able to break the silence "Tai...We've beaten everything Daemon's threw our way at us, including two of his best henchmen."

"True" Tai Jr admitted "And they were strong especially MaloMyotismon."

"Which is a good thing" Max told him "That means he only has Cherrymon and Octoroo left."

"Which I don't see those two sending themselves at us" Amelia admitted "Those two from what I've seen during my encounters and I've yet to see this Octoroo, they might be the oldest members of Daemon's crew."

"Still" Tai Jr said "That attacked had to have weakened the Dark Ocean to break where it's nearly breaking."

"He does have a point" Antonio admitted "That had to have been the reason they sent themselves other then the fact they thought they could actually defeat the Digimon Rangers."

Sally also thinks on this "You could be right on both things Antonio."

"We do need to monitor the Dark Ocean if we can." Kyle said.

The Digimon Rangers went back to their training. While this was going on Tai Jr and this time Amelia felt something bad was going to happen. Unaware that Tai Sr was also having this bad feeling. The orginal Digidesten leader turned to his wife Sora whom noticed her husband's movements "Something wrong Tai?"

"Yes" Tai Sr admitted "I sense him."

"Who?" Sora asked.

Tai Sr answers "Apocalymon."

This got Sora to blink repeating the word in a worried matter "APOCALYMON!" she paused letting this sink in "Oh-no if your sensing he's back then-"

"The Digimon Rangers are in big trouble" Tai Sr admits.

"We've gotta warn them!" Sora told her husband "They won't stand a chance against him."

Tai Sr turns to her "We need to have faith in them Sora."

Sora calms herself as he continues "We were able to defeat him, so they will be able to. But I'll admit this I'm a bit worried myself. Still we can't give up on them."

"You're right Tai" Sora said smiling her husband always had a way with his words.

In the Digital World Daemon was in no mood for what had happened. His two best henchmen Myotismon and DeviDayumon failed to defeat the Digimon Rangers, although he had to give Myotismon his gratitude of absorbing DeviDayumon to give the Digimon Rangers a crash course lesson against a Demon Lord. Still it wasn't enough. He would've erupted in anger but he noticed Octoroo measuring the Dark Ocean, the Nighlok turns "Oh-a-Oh, Lord Daemon! I have good news."

"I hope it is good news!" Daemon roared.

"Oh-a-Oh it is!" Octoroo explained "The Dark Ocean is actually on the verge of breaking! One more fight regardless of the result will allow you to break out of it and-"

"That's actually is GOOD NEWS!" Daemon said "Finally after one more battle we'll be able to break free, then I will DESTROY the DIGIMON RANGERS! Then finally conquer the WORLDS!"

"You probably won't get the chance to destroy the Digimon Rangers but conquering the worlds you will be able to do" a deep evil voice sounded.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke "What was that? Someone there?"

Cherrymon heard the voice as well then turns shaking a bit "I don't believe it, it's him! He's back."

"Who?" Octoroo asked.

Daemon answers with an evil grin "One of the most powerful evil Digimon known in the Digital World...Apocalymon!"

"Correct" The deep voice spoke again.

"Took your time getting here" Daemon said the voice.

"Sorry! But you know me. I was waiting and absorbing your fallen comrades data or what was left of it. Now I have much more dangerous attacks. I'm on my way to the Digital World now in fact I'm just a few miles away from the Digital World's Outer Space, soon I shall begin my attack on it."

"You just might destroy the Digimon Rangers before I do" Daemon said "Just the kind of Digimon Warrior I wanted for the Digimon Ranger's second to last final battle or their last battle."

"I AM GOING TO BE THEIR LAST BATTLE" Apocalymon spoke "The Digimon Rangers have fought your warriors one-by-one but they've have never defeated a Digimon whom has the attacks of all the ones they defeated before!"

"True" Daemon said "But don't get cocky Apocalymon...The Orginal Digidesten were able to defeat you-"

"JUST BY THEIR LUCK!" Apocalymon shouted "This time I promise you, the Digimon Rangers are finished."

"Still regardless if they actually do beat you or if you beat them the Dark Ocean will be completely weakened and I'll be free to conquer both worlds. See to it that I do get freed" Daemon ordered.

"As you command" Apocalymon said "Oh can I ask you to send some Moogers and KnightChessmon to attack the Digital World?"

"If you wish" Daemon told him then he saw it "Oh, a good plan to take the Digimon Rangers off guard."

"Exactly" Apocalymon said "It seems to work every single time. Worked with the traitorous Serrator and even Leopardmon."

"An impressive plan" Daemon admitted "Very well I'll send them."

Apolcalymon grins evilly "Very well, the Digimon Rangers will fall today."

"I've heard that line so many times" Daemon warned "For once I'm not going to give my hopes up. Whatever happens happens."

Apolcalymon has to admit that was a good idea. Daemon had heard this thousands of times already and none were able to deliver it. Apolcalymon continues his journey towards the Digital World as Daemon ordered a lot of Moogers and KnightChessmon to attack the Digital World.

Moments later the Moogers and KnightChessmon were attacking the Digital World. No surprisingly Leomon contacted the Digimon Rangers while they were training back on Earth. They stopped what they were doing then Tai Jr then reached for his communicator "What's up Leomon?"

"Digimon Rangers..." Leomon tells them "Daemon's attacking again but it appears to be just Moogers and KnightChessmon."

"Were on our way" Tai Jr told him he turns to his friends "Looks like the beginning of a new battle, let's go."

Kyle opens up his Laptop and the six Digimon Rangers point their Digivice Morphers towards it "Digi-Port open"

The Laptop activates the Digi-Port and the Digimon Rangers head into the Digital World, just as Tai Sr and Sora ran into the area with Sora muttering "Great! We're too late"

Jayden catches them "What's wrong you two seem to be worried."

Tai Sr answers "Man, we over heard the communicators Daemon attacking with only Moogers and KnightChessmon? It's a trap that another Digimon Warrior has laid for them...And this one is bad."

"Which one is it?" Tommy Oliver asked as he was there training his son.

"We're about to find out if I'm right" Tai Sr admitted.

"If he is" Sora began quickly finishing up "They will need our support. This Digimon is incredibly powerful so powerful we have to hope the Digimon Rangers can beat him."

In the Digital World the Digimon Rangers arrived looking at the Moogers and KnightChessmon.

"Hey Moogers! KnightChessmon!" Tai Jr shouted "Why pick on the weak?"

The two foot soldiers stopped terrorizing the locals turning over towards the Digimon Rangers.

"Well guys?" Jason asked "Ready for another battle?"

"Always ready to fight evil" Amelia admitted a small smile on her face.

The six Rangers held out their Digivices "Digivices!" "Royal Digivice!" The six then shouted "**Go-Go, Digital!**"

In a flash of white light the Digimon Rangers, gain their colors, ears, claws, middle crest symbol and their tails. For Jason he gained his color, claws, yellow shield and his visor.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max announced.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally announced.

"Green Worrmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle announces.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason replies.

The Moogers and KnightChessmon charged the Digimon Rangers.

"Let's get them guys!" Tai Jr ordered.

The Digimon Rangers went right to work. Just like their previous fight against the Moogers and KnightChessmon, neither Ranger wasted their attack on the henchmen. The Moogers and KnightChessmon were easy to take out now. All they could do was time their opponent's attacks perfectly then counter attack slicing away.

The fight continues on until the sky seems to darken.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"It's an eclipse of some kind" Kyle admitted.

Then the evil feeling crept over the Digimon Rangers as a huge, huge cube decended over them.

"Oh-no" Tai Jr muttered "This is what I was fearing."

"What is that Tai?" Amelia asked.

On the Earth, it's sky was also dark as the Digital World was finally revealed in the sky with the cube staring straight at the Digimon Rangers. Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers morphed when they saw what it was.

"Tai...What is that?" Jayden found himself repeating Amelia's line.

In both words the two Tai's anwered "Apocalymon!"

"Apocalymon?" Kevin asked "As in the terms for apocalypse?"

"Indeed" Tai Sr answered Kevin.

"Oh-no" Mia and Emily spoke together in a worried tone.

"This one feels worse then Master Xandred" Mike admitted.

In the the Digital World the Digimon Rangers were looking at Apocalymon. He was huge and pretty much looked like a cube with nasty sharp mechanical claws, eight of them! On the top of the cube there was another scare for Apocalymon's upper body seemed to resemble a vampire.

Inside the Digimon Rangers Command Center Leomon and Izzy were shocked. Izzy tries to warn the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers! This is Apocalymon! He's a Mega Level Digimon."

"Nice to know that" Tai Jr admitted "Looks like he set us up."

"Rangers" Izzy began "You need to be briefed about him before you fight him!"

"NO THEY WON'T BE BREIFED!" Apocalymon shouted with an electrical charged storm over the area.

The Digimon Rangers managed to avoid it but the electrical attacks struck their communicators preventing the Rangers from teleporting out of there or getting any more words.

Inside the Command Center Izzy frowned "Great! He set us up!"

"Knew something was wrong when Daemon just sent foot soldiers" Leomon growled.

"What just happened?" Amelia asked Tai "Why can't we teleport?"

"That electrical storm disrupted the communications" Kyle told her.

Max turns to see the Earth "Uh guys..."

"Great" Jason admitted looking at the Earth "What is this guy's plan."

"Simple!" Apocalymon shouted "I'm the one that will destroy you!"

"Oh really?" Jason asked "And you plan to do that by just yourself? It will be you that falls ugly!"

"We shall see!" Apolcalymon shouted he sends another electrical storm this time it strikes the Digimon Rangers wiping them off their feet. Sparks flew from the six Digimon Rangers and for the Digimon Rangers except for Amelia whom was on all fours on their backs.

"That's one dangerous lightning storm" Kyle muttered.

Apocalymon spoke "The time is come for us to conquer both the real world and the Digital World. This will show the Earth on how their only hope can't defeat me."

"We'll see about that" Max shouted "We'll beat you."

"I like your self esteem Digimon Rangers" Apolcalymon spoke "Too bad it won't save you."

"It will" Tai Jr told him "Rangers we need the Zords."

"If we are to stand any chance against him" Kyle admits.

"Let's take him down then" Amelia said.

The Rangers raise their hands "We need Evolution Digizord Power Now!"

Jason activates his Golden Yellow Shield "Kentarousmon Zord Descend!"

Immediately the Digivice Morphers sent out code singles in burst of light at the sky. The the white light burst apart and rained down the information of the Evolution Digizords.

"Guilmon, Digivoulve too...Growlmon!" Tai declared.

"Gatomon, Digivoulve too...Angewomon!" Amelia declared.

"Gabumon, Digivoulve too...Garurumon! Max declared.

"Renamon, Digivoulve too...Kyubbimon!" Sally declared.

"Wormmon, Digivoulve too...Stingmon!" Kyle declared.

Just as they got into their Evolution Digizords, Kentarousmon Zord descended from the skies.

Inside the Growlmon Evolution Digizord Tai Jr announces "Alright Digimon Rangers let's combine!"

With the other four nodding the Digimon Rangers place their Digivice Morphers in the D.N.A Evolution Zone, the words D.N.A Evolution appears on their cockpit computers and the transformation began.

A white Digi-Egg covered the five Zords. The Garurumon and the Kyubbimon Evolution Digizords became the feet while Kyubbimon lost it's tails. The Growlmon Evolution Digizord split to become the chest and head while the Stingmon Evolution Digizord formed the lower body, legs and fists. The Angewomon Evolution Digizord split to become arms and her wings attached to the Megazord's back along with Kyubbimon's tails. Angewomon's helmet became the Megazord's helmet. Then Growlmon's claws attached itself to the Megazord's arms. The Digi-Egg hatched and all five Digimon Rangers were in it's cockpit "**Digimon Megazord!**"

Both the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord stood side-by-side looking at Apolcalymon whom was exactly their size.

"FOOLS!" Apolcalymon shouted "Those overgrown machines can't stop me!"

"We'll see about that" Tai Jr tells Apolcalymon.

The Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord walk over towards Apocalymon. Apocalymon laughs at them "Digimon Rangers...YOu have no idea what you are up against well then let me show you what you are up against with **River of Power!**"

Their opponent turned one of his claws into MetalseaDramon's head and fired the Digimon's attack at the Digimon Megazord. The attack strikes the Digimon Megazord causing multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord, and for it to stumble backwards. Sparks were still flying in it's cockpit.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"That was MetalSeaDramon's attack" Max found himself saying "But how?"

The Kentarousmon Zord continued it's charge with Apolcalymon seeing it charge him "That was MetalSeaDramon with his his Classic River of Power, now heres MaloMyotismon with his Number one hit, **Crimson Mist!**"

This time Apolcalymon turned one of his claws into MaloMyotismon and unleashes MaloMyotismon's attack at the Kentarousmon Zord. This time multiple Sparks flew from the Kentarousmon Zord as it stumbles towards the Digimon Megazord.

"What is this guy's deal?" Jason asked.

"Quick, we've gotta form the Royal Knight Megazord" Kyle told Tai.

"Right!" Tai Jr said he gave Kyle a nod "Let's do it!"

Jason read it pressing a button "Good idea, Royal Knight Combination!"

With this set a huge white Digi-Egg covered the two Zords. Then a new transformation began. The Kentarousmon Zord folded in it's legs and even it's head revealing it's Crimson armor. The Digimon Megazord began to turn into a Royal Knight Gallantmon with the rest of the Evolution Digizords staying in place. The Crimson armor attached to the Digimon Megazord forming the Digimon Megazord of what looked like Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Then the Digi-Egg hatched revealing the new Megazord "**Royal Knight Megazord!**"

"That still won't save you against me!" Apolcalymon shouted at them "Now for MachineDramon...**Giga Cannon!**"

With this he transforms a claw into MachineDramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This attack caught the Royal Knight Megazord causing multiple sparks to fly from the Royal Knight Megazord. All six Digimon Rangers were seen struggling to get the Royal Knight Megazord onto it's feet.

"What is this guy's deal?" Amelia asked "That was MachineDramon!"

"He was, MetalSeaDramon, MaloMyotismon, and now MachineDramon" Kyle said "Tai what is this guy doing?"

Tai Jr answers "This is why Apolcalymon is hard to face off against, he has the ability to absorb the fallen Digimon and learn their attacks."

"Great!" Jason shouted "So all that time we fought against Daemon's warriors and defeated them-"

"Apolcalymon absorbed what was left of their data and gained their attacks" Sally caught on.

"So we're basically fighting all the Digimon we've fought in the past."

"Not only them" Apocalymon said catching the Digimon Rangers off guard "This is a present from me to you White Ranger."

This caught Amelia's ears "What is he planning?"

"Reconize this!" Apocalymon shouted he turned one claw into Master Xandred with his sword then unleashed a ranged blast from Xandred's sword.

The blast hits the Royal Knight Megazord causing multiple sparks to fly from the Royal Knight Megazord.

"I think I've got my answer" Amelia said as she and the others still fought to keep the Royal Knight Megazord standing "He not only has Digimon attacks but Nighloks that have fallen, so he's gained Master Xandred's attacks!"

Apocalymon laughs "Continue to take these!"

He continues launching Xandred's ranged sword attacks at the Royal Knight Megazord each time the attacks hit it causing multiple sparks to fly from it.

On Earth the Samurai Rangers could do nothing but watch as the Royal Knight Megazord takes the attacks.

"He's Master Xandred now?" Mike asked "Man that one was tough."

"That's why Apolcalymon is dangerous" Tai Sr said frowning "He can use all the Digimon and even now it appears even Nighloks that had fallen to the Digimon Rangers."

"That's one hard Digimon" Antonio admitted.

"He's not done showing off yet" Sora warned the Samurai Rangers.

"There's more?" was the response from the group.

"She's right!" Tai Sr said nodding.

In the Digital World the Royal Knight Megazord just took one more attack from the ranged sword attack from Apolcalymon. Sparks flew from the Royal Knight Megazord.

Apolcalymon laughs at this "See? You Digimon Rangers have nothing against me!"

He then burst out with a lightning storm which catches the Royal Knight Megazord causing more sparks to fly from it. It stumbles and Apolcalymon speaks "But that isn't my true power yet."

"True Power?" Kyle asked Tai "What is he talking about?"

"You're about to find out" Tai Jr admitted "It's something you don't want to see."

Apocalymon launches his silent sneak attack "**Reverse Digivolve!**" A huge claw engulfs the Royal Knight Megazord but it doesn't cause sparks to fly on it.

"Great!" Tai Jr shouted "We're trapped. We've gotta break free before he completes this process"

The Digimon Rangers try but Apolcalymon speaks up "I'll show you how it feels to be defeated!"

The Digimon Rangers try but a faint yellow light engulfs the Royal Knight Megazord and seems to split the two Zords apart. When it ended the claw lets the Royal Knight Megazord go only it wasn't the Royal Knight Megazord anymore it was the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zords.

"What the?" Kyle asked as he noticed Jason was gone and the Kentarousmon Zord was at their side "What just happened?"

"Apolcalymon has the power to reverse Digivolution" Tai Jr told them "Somehow we are lucky we are still in the Digimon Megazord.

"Agreed" Amelia said "He could've reversed us into our individual Zords."

"Tai, let's try it again" Max suggested to the Red Digimon Ranger.

"We could try it" Tai Jr admitted "But he'd just reverse us over and over again."

"Plus we might not get the chance!" Amelia hissed "Watch out!"

Apocalymon speaks out "Now to show you another Leopardmon's **Extinction Wave!**"

One of Apolcalymon's claws became Leopardmon and unleashes a powerful dark wave of destruction over towards the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. The attack hits them causing multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. The Sparks were flying inside the cockpits as well.

"What do we do now?" Sally asked.

"We have to find a way to avoid the attacks" Jason told her in his Kentarousmon Zord.

"Too bad it's over!" Apocalymon declared "**DEATH CLAW!**"

Two claws came at the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. Tai Jr turns to his friends watching it knowing the fate of the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord. If they didn't bail they'd be killed alongside with the destroyed Megazord "Guys! We have to bail!"

Amelia had to admit they had to "Your right...I didn't like the sound of the Death Claw."

The Digimon Rangers abandoned the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord. Jumping out to safety two-by-two. First the two girls Amelia and Sally, then Max and Kyle finally followed by Tai Jr and Jason Oliver as they landed the six watched with horror as the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord were gulfed by two huge claws this time sparks flew from the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord before massive explosions.

"No!" was the response from the Digimon Rangers as Apocalymon loosens his claws and the claws let the destroyed remains of both giant machines fall to the ground. The Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord were totaled.

"This isn't good" Amelia admitted.

"Our Zords" Kyle said shocked "They are totaled."

"Kentarousmon Zord" Jason said looking at what remained.

"Now do you all see?" Apolcalymon told the Digimon Rangers "You are powerless against me!"

The Digimon Rangers turn over towards him as he explained "It's time for your end Digimon Rangers, you've fought well but evil's finally won."

"No it hasn't!" Tai Jr shouted.

"Oh but it is" Apolcalymon said as Amelia joined her boyfriend with Jason.

He eyes the White and Crimson Rangers whom were trying to keep this from interfering with their emotions. They were with Tai Jr on this one, they were going to face off against him even when they knew their chances were not so high now. They still had their own power ups to go to Mega and Jason himself was already a Mega Level.

"This isn't good" Sally spoke sadly " Now what can we do? I mean Amelia, Tai and Jason can go to Mega but Kyle, Max and I don't have anything."

"Has Daemon truly won?" Max asked.

"I thought with the Zord's we could overcome anything" Kyle admitted.

"Guys don't say that!" Tai told them knowing where Apolcalymon was getting at. If the other three didn't snap out now then their new position wouldn't be a good one ether.

He was right as Apolcalymon chanted out "I call upon the **Darkness Zone** to make them digital And make them disappear!"

As he chanted out Kyle looked down at his feet "Hey? What's going on?"

Max also started to see it "We're dissolving!"

Sally saw it to "You've gotta be kidding me he can do this?"

"And we haven't ever attacked him or are beaten ourselves" Max adds on.

"Guys!" Tai Jr told them "Focus!"

He, Jason and Amelia watch as their friends disappear on them.

"What did you do to them?" Jason demanded.

Apocalymon was surprised that his spell didn't work on the White, Crimson, and Red Digimon Rangers, it worked on the Digidesten before and it was all of them "It appears you three weren't effected by your Zord's destruction, I simply took you friend's fears and used it to send your three friends to another dimension, one where no one except for the Digidesten escaped...I still wonder why you weren't effected."

"Don't get us wrong" Jason told Apocalymon "We are effected by the Zord's destruction but there are more important matters to attend to."

"Which is?" Apocalymon demanded.

Tai points his finger at Apocalymon "Your own destruction!"

"That's right!" Amelia said "Besides I've been taught to do what it takes to take evil out! And you pretty much are evil and that won't change my mind!"

"Our friends may not have the experience needed to understand that" Tai Jr told Apocalymon "Plus they'll understand and break free of your spell. Amelia, Jason, are you with me?"

"Don't need to ask!" Amelia told him taking her Black Box out "Super Angel Mode!"

She turns into her Mega Level form. Tai Jr takes out the D3 "D3 armor energize!"

Tai Jr himself turns into his Megal Level form.

Jason nods "Let's work together to take this mad Digimon down!"

The three Digimon Rangers prepare to battle against Apolcalymon whom just watches them "FOOLISH! YOU THREE WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

**To be Continued**

**I know this chapter is shorter then most of my other chapters but I did tell you these two chapters are a two part chapter. This one is the Challenge Part One. Chapter 49 is Challenge Part 2: **_**While Jason, Amelia, and Tai Jr face off against Apocalymon, Max, Kyle and Sally must regain their confidence to help their friends defeat Apolcalymon. Can the Digimon Rangers defeat Apocalymon without their Zords?**_


	50. Chapter 49: Challenge P2

Chapter 49: Challenge Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

_ Last time on Power Rangers Digimon... The Digimon Rangers were training heavily for what they thought of was their final battle against Daemon. While training the mysterious cube was actually Daemon's top secret weapon Apocalymon! whom had absorbed all of Daemon's followers including the remains of Master Xandred. Apocalymon! set a trap for the Digimon Rangers whom takes the bait before Tai Sr and his wife Sora could warn them. In the upcoming battle that unfolded both Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zords were destroyed and three of the Digimon Rangers were sent to the Darkness Zone...Can Sally, Max, and Kyle find the way out of the Darkness Zone and can the Digimon Rangers defeat _Apocalymon without their Zords? Find out in this chapter.

For Amelia, Tai Jr and Jason Oliver, it seemed like a normal peaceful day. That was until Apolcalymon showed up and destroyed their Zords. Then moments afterwards sent their friends somewhere. This did hurt them a bit but they had to focus on the mission at hand. Right now their foe was Apolcalymon. Both Amelia and Tai Jr were in their Battelizer forms. Jason was already Mega Level. Apolcalymon looks at the Mega Level rangers.

"So you still wish to face off against me?" he asked then he grins evilly "So be it!"

With this he unleashes a storm of lightning at the Red, White, and Crimson Digimon Rangers.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

The three Digimon Rangers saw the lightning attacks coming with Tai Jr shouting out the order "Incoming!"

The three Digimon Rangers time it perfectly. Both Tai Jr and Amelia use their shields timing the oncoming attack perfectly. Other then sparks flying from the shields the two were unharmed. Jason on the other hand activates his golden yellow shield negating the attack.

"Impressive" Apolcalymon spoke evilly towards the three Digimon Rangers "But even with those, you will still fail to defeat me. Daemon will win and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh there is" Jason said "There is always a way to beat you."

"My father and his team of Digidesten were" Tai Jr adds on "And so can we."

"We won't ever give up!" Amelia finishes "Not unless we can't draw breathe!"

"Then you three will meet your end" Apolcalymon spoke "Because I will end your lives right here and right now!"

"We'll see about that!" The three Digimon Rangers shouted.

"Yes" Apolcalymon spoke "And in the end you'll see one thing...THAT I'M RIGHT!"

On Earth the Samurai Rangers could only watch as now only Tai Jr, Amelia and Jason were the only Rangers facing against Apolcalymon. Antonio was still looking at the remains of the destroyed Zords. He had to question how the Digimon Rangers could win against Daemon if Daemon had the ability to grow giant. They were in a bind right now, small against a giant.

"This doesn't look good" Kevin admitted.

"Only three of the Digimon Rangers are left" Mia admitted "Where did he send the other three to?"

Tai Sr answered "He used their fear to send them to the area where data is deleted."

"Oh-no" Emily spoke worried "Can they break free?"

Sora answered "It happened to us years ago, and we have broken free. Besides Tai and I were able to defeat Apolcalymon with the help of the other Digidesten, the Digimon Rangers are right, they can win too but they need the others."

"So they can break out of it right?" Mike asked Sora.

Sora nods "Yes, they can, but it's going to take a while for them to figure out how."

"Agreed" Tai Sr admitted "Because I doubt they can contact Izzy to find out the way to get back."

"If they could it will be a miracle" Sora admitted.

Jayden is the only one not looking worried he agrees with Sora "Guys! I know when I say this I mean it, Amelia, Tai Jr and Jason won't give up, no matter how hard the fight is."

The other Samurai Rangers with Tommy Oliver and the two Digidestens watched onward.

Back in the Digital World, Daemon was ever so watching the fight between Apolcalymon and the Digimon Rangers. There was a moment to gloat. He was certainly overjoyed that both the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord were destroyed. This would certainly make it easier for him to destroy the Digimon Rangers if he was needed. So far only three remained.

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo spoke to Daemon "As far as I can recall no Nighlok ever destroyed the Samurai Ranger's Megazords."

"They never did" Cherrymon confirmed "But it was expected of Apolcalymon to do that."

"What do you mean?" Octoroo asked him.

Cherrymon explains his answer "Apolcalymon always waited till the last of evil Digimon was defeated, and every single time well for now, he had accomplished far more greater accheivements then any other Digimon, he actually defeated the original Digidesten even destroying their Crest Tags, which they thought without those Crest Tags they couldn't Digivolve their Digimon to the Ultimate or Mega Level Forms."

Daemon agrees "I suppose I can agree with you on that one, but that turned out to be his own fatal mistake the last time he done that to the Digidesten. He underestimated them and paid the price and it was too bad because it really looked like HE was going to destroy them...Sadly that didn't happen."

Cherrymon turns agreeing "Unlike last time he destroyed the Crest Tags, he destroyed the Digimon Ranger's Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord, as of right now those Zords don't pose a threat to us anymore."

"There are still the Digimon Rangers" Daemon warned "At the moment."

Cherrymon spoke up in a wise tone "Remember boss, at the end of this battle, you will be free."

"It would be a great idea to have Apolcalymon at our side if he does win" Daemon agrees "With him, the humans have no chance against us."

The three villains continued to watch and knew at the end of this battle, Daemon will be free.

Inside the Digimon Ranger Command Center, Izzy and Leomon were trying to fix the communications. Tentomon with CaptainHookmon also raced about trying to fix the communications. So far nothing was working.

"Darn it!" Izzy snapped " Apocalymon tricked us."

Tentomon had viewed the footage of the Digimon Rangers "Oh, and it's worse! Not only does that big old cube destroy the Digimon Megazord and the Kentarousmon Zord but he sent Max, Sally, and Kyle into that area we were."

CaptainHookmon turns to Leomon "The place where all data is sent to when Digimon are destroyed?"

"The same place" Leomon admitted.

CaptainHookmon is a bit worried but Izzy managed to calm him down a bit " We the Digidesten were sent to the same place, and we broke free of it. If we can, then, Max, Sally and Kyle will be able too."

"We just have to hope that Amelia, Jason, and Tai Jr hold Apocalymon off" Tentomon spoke.

"Right" Izzy said.

Max, Kyle, and Sally had indeed been transported to a new area. The Blue, Yellow, and Green Rangers looked around their enviroment with Sally asking out the question "Where are we?"

Kyle carefully studies the area which was nothing but white with lots of numbers in it. Max didn't have a clue what this area was but Kyle had a guess "It must be where all the lost data is kept."

"Must be" Max said he looks around seeing that only he, Sally and Kyle were in it "Where are Amelia, Jason and Tai."

"They must be down here somewhere" Sally said.

"Not exactly" Kyle said "They must be fighting against Apocalymon."

"But how?" Sally asked "When we were transported here."

Max turns to her "Apocalymon must've been able to send us here for a reason and there is also a reason why Amelia, Jason and Tai aren't here with us."

"There is!" a monstrous but holy voice announced.

"Whose there?" Max asked.

"Have no fear Blue, Yellow and Green Digimon Rangers" The voice spoke "For all will be revealed."

There was a flash of bright light and a great big blue Dragon with chains around him appeared.

"What the heck?" Sally asked as she found Digimon half urging her to bow "Am I the only one getting this urge?"

"You aren't the only one" Max admitted also having the urge to do this.

Sadly Kyle was already "Same with me but I'm already doing it and don't know why."

The blue Dragon answers "You don't have to Digimon Rangers, for I am AzuLongmon. One of the four Digimon Soverign."

Hearing this Sally and Max finally agree to go with their Digimon halfs.

"Soverign?" Max asked "As in one of the Digimon that told Leomon to create us?"

"The same ones" AzuLongmon told them "And we've been watching you."

"Watching us?" Sally asked as she and the boys stood up.

With three more bright flashes three more giant Digimon stood. One looked like a turtle with an island and two heads! Another looked like a huge red Phoenix. The third looked like a blue tiger.

"We finally get to meet three of the Digimon Rangers" The turtle spoke "Allow us to introduce ourselves my name is Enbowumon."

"Digimon Rangers...This is certainly a surprise" the tiger spoke "My name is Baihumon."

"I shouldn't be surprised at this outcome AzuLongmon said this would work" the phoenix spoke "Now I Zhuqiaomon am disappointed in you three."

"Keep your cool" AzuLongmon told the phoenix "The battle isn't over and three of the Digimon Rangers continue battling."

"Uh, sorry for interrupting" Kyle began "But who are you three?"

Zhuqiaomon answers him "AzuLongmon, Enbowumon, Baihumon and I are the Four Digimon Sovereign. The very ones that asked Leomon to create you..."

Max looks at the four Sovereign "Wow, I wouldn't have thought we'd meet you four."

"Under most circumstances this would've happened in a brighter mood" Zhquiaomon spoke "But this is bad, you've gotten yourselves in this area."

"You four are too" Kyle points out.

"Only because we want to help you out" Enbowumon told them.

"Help us out?" Sally asked "You know how we got here?"

"Indeed" Enbowumon said "Apocalymon trapped you here."

"Before you ask how" Zhquiaomon warned "I ask you to think!"

"Think?" Sally asked "How can we defeat Apocalymon when he destroyed our Zords?"

"Is being a Ranger all that in your eyes? You need your Zords to help fight the enemy?" Zhquiaomon asked her "If that is, perhaps you aren't cut out for Ranger duties."

"Take that back!" Sally shot at him.

AzuLongmon looks at Zhquiaomon "Give them time. They have done really well so far."

"Up until this battle with Apocalymon" Zhquiaomon muttered.

"Are we really that disappointing?" Sally asked the Sovereign.

"You are if you only think of your Zords as your greatest weapon" Zhquiaomon told her.

"We try not to think of them as that" Max said "But Apocalymon is too big."

"It's now the size" Baihumon muttered.

AzuLongmon looks at them "Don't give into your fear you three."

"But can we win against him?" Kyle asked "Is that the reason why Amelia, Jason and Tai aren't here with us?"

"They are fighting to save both worlds" AzuLongmon explained "They haven't given up. They believe they can still beat him and they won't give up until they are literally destroyed or he is."

"They have Mega Levels abilities" Kyle caught on but Sally then thought of it "Wait, it's not about abilities!"

The two boys turned to her with Max asking "What do you mean?"

Sally turned "Sure they have Mega Level abilties. But it's not their abilities that they weren't effected. Amelia is a trained Samurai, Tai Jr may not be trained in the ways of a Samurai but he will continue to fight for the best of the worlds. Jason is Tommy Oliver's son and he won't quit."

"Exactly" Enbowumon explained.

Max then gets it standing up himself "They weren't effected by their fear...They've been trained to fight on to the bitter end and don't give up. That's how we were transported here! We feared the end was near when our Zords were destroyed. Apocalymon took that fear and used it against us!"

AzuLongmon, and the rest of the three Digimon Sovereign were silent watching the three Digimon Rangers. They had figured it out. Zhquiaomon looks at them "So are you three just going to give up and run away?"

"No" Max said "You Sovereign are right...We were thinking too negatively about the whole thing that Apocalymon got to us."

Kyle agrees "There is no way we are going to let Amelia, Jason and Tai down. They need our help!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sally asked "We need to get out of here and help our friends, we are the only ones that can stop Apocalymon. We were chosen to defend the Digital World and the Earth. It's our turn now, Amelia, Jason and Tai will try their hardest but united we stand, divided we fall."

Once more the Sovereign were silent as the three Rangers spoke up together "After all WE ARE THE DIGIMON RANGERS!"

With this their Crest Symbols all began to glow as their new founded hope emerged. There was a powerful burst of white light as the Digimon Rangers all stood up. With that burst of white light the Digimon Rangers vanished. The Sovereigns also vanished teleporting out of the area.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Amelia barely avoided a Death Claw attack from Apocalymon as she jumps towards him only to have been swatted back by another claw which she blocked with her shield. The battle was like this always. The Digimon Rangers were trying their hardest to get to Apocalymon but it was his claws that were keeping it at bay until a bright beam of white light caught their eyes and the other three Digimon Rangers stood.

"Max!" melia called out.

"Sally!" Jason shouted.

"Kyle!" Tai Jr announced.

"We're back you three!" Sally spoke as she and her friends rushed down.

"WHAT?" Apocalymon asked "HOW COULD YOU DIGIMON RANGERS ESCAPE FROM THE DARKNESS ZONE?"

Sally answers "You only used our fear against us but now we have new hope."

"Hope that's going to take you down Apocalymon!" Kyle said.

Apocalymon growls "So what you three can't even go into Mega."

"That maybe true" Max said pointing at Apocalymon "But we are the Digimon Rangers, even if Sally, Kyle and I are Rookies, we can still put a fight against evil including you!"

Amelia, Jason, and Tai Jr joined their friends.

"We will destroy you" Tai Jr told Apocalymon.

"For the Digital World and for Earth" Sally admitted.

"We are the Digimon Rangers!" Max shouts with Kyle adding on "And together we will beat you and save the Digital World once more!"

With this the six Digimon Rangers stood and a multicolored explosions set off behind them.

"Foolish!" Apocalymon shouts "If you want to go to your graves then so be it!"

The Digimon Rangers charge at him. Now determined to end the evil Digimon's life. When they are close Apocalymon shouts "**Death Claw!**"

"Sally!" Max shouts towards her "Can you handle the Death Claws?"

"We'll find out!" Sally shouts jumping into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

Sally lets loose her Diamond Storm attack destroying Apocalymon's claw. This caused Kyle to see the weakness in Apocalymon "Alright, Sally, just continue to destroy his claws!"

"We'll do!" Sally shouts "After all it's time for some payback!"

She continues to destroy Apocalymon's Death Claws with her Diamond Storm. She missed one of them that was coming up behind her.

Amelia shouts the warning "Sally watch out behind you!"

"No worries" Max shouts "I got her back **Blue Blaster!**"

This time when the Blue Digimon Ranger uses his attack it's more like Garurumon's Howling Blaster which destroys the oncoming claw.

"Thanks for the assist!" Sally told him.

"No problem!" Max told her "I'll help you get rid of the other Claws!"

The Yellow and Blue Digimon Rangers go right to work destroying Apocalymon's claws.

"Hey why should you two have all the fun?" Jason asked them "Save some fun for me and Kyle!"

Kyle nods still seeing the weakness "Jason, you and I will distract Apocalymon so Tai Jr and Amelia can deliver their attacks."

"Right!" Jason shouts.

"Handle me?" Apocalymon asked "We'll see about that Green Digimon Ranger, take this Giga Cannon!"

One of his claws turn into MachineDramon's upper body then blasts out at Kyle. Kyle avoids it shouting "**Silk Thread!**"

Kyle sends out a silky like thread attack only this attack was sharper and bigger. He still meant to miss Apocalymon's body though and it worked for a distraction. It even caused Apocalymon to growl out evilly "Then try this! **Virus Grenade!**"

One of Apocalymon's claws opened and unleashed a deadly dosage of grenades all around the charging Digimon Rangers. Jason Oliver avoids the attacks and jumps into the air "Alright ugly, you have some bad aim my turn! **Icy Breathe!**"

Jason unleashes his attack but it falls short of Apocalymon's body purposely. Even this caused Apocalymon to growl out "This won't be over!"

"Amelia!" Tai Jr shouts to his girlfriend "Are you with me?"

"YOU BET!" Amelia shouts.

The two leep up into the air at Apocalymon shouting their attacks "**Edin's Javelin!**" "**Lightning Joults**"

Apocalymon watches as Tai Jr and Amelia come at him swinging their weapons. The two weapons struck him vertically downward. Multiple Sparks flew from Apocalymon as he takes the blow "You just got off lucky!" Apocalymon tells the two.

He was unaware the two weren't finished with him as Jason joined them "Ready?"

"Let's take him!" Amelia told Jason and Tai.

Tai Jr aims his shield "**Shield of Just!**"

"**Sephirot Crystal!**" Amelia shouted.

"**CRIMSON WAVE!**" Jason shouted.

The three Mega Level Attacks combined with each other causing the Crimson Wave to gain in Amelia's crystals and Tai Jr's Shield of the Just attack sent the attacks like a powerful burst of light. Apocalymon watches as the attack comes close to him and finally it strikes him "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Mega Level Digimon is then struck by the combined attacks. Multiple sparks flew from Apocalymon as the Mega Level is forced back. Even though the attacks done their works more sparks were flying from him. Finally after a couple of minutes the sparks stopped.

"We did it!" Sally reported.

"We destroyed all his claws!" Max announced.

"The distraction seemed to have worked!" Kyle announces even giving Jason a high five.

"Was there any doubt?" Jason asked the Green Digimon Ranger.

"That plan worked" Amelia adds on.

"It sure did!" Tai Jr said he grins this was exactly how his father lead the Digidesten in their second battle against Apocalymon then he gets a little cocky "Still think your so touch Apocalymon?"

The Digimon Rangers are then taken back when the cube starts to laugh. "Hahahaha, was that you best shot?"

"What?" Sally demanded.

"You know you're beaten face it like any other mon we fought before!" Jason tells Apocalymon.

Apocalymon's laughter echoes still as dark spirits seemed to shoot out from the now glowing purple cube "I maybe beaten, but I won't go down that easily."

"What does he mean by that?" Jason asked Tai.

Tai had the worst feeling, he knew where this was getting at. He and Amelia grit their teeth, Amelia knew what was coming. Heck she was about to answer for Tai Jr but Apocalymon answers Jason for her "Even if I fail to stop you, I'll just take you down with me so that Lord Daemon doesn't have to deal with you!"

"What?" Max shouted.

The Cube starts to retreat a bit as Apocalymon finishes "You still haven't seen my ultimate attack! **TOTAL ANNIHILATION!**"

He seems to go off but there is a bright flash of light. This even got the Digimon Rangers all thinking bad things. First it was Jason whom brought out the words everyone was thinking "This isn't good, he's going to take us out with him!"

"Guys! Don't give up!" Kyle tells his friends "There is always a solution."

_ "_We won't give up!" Max admits nodding.

"Together" Tai Jr adds on "We're stronger then he is!"

"We're a team!" Sally catches on.

"It's destiny" Jason adds on.

Then Amelia finishes "After all..."

The Power Rangers shout out the finishing words "WE'RE THE DIGIMON RANGERS!"

Responding to their feelings not only was their Middle Crest Symbols glowing but their Digivice Morphers began to glow as well. Until they began shooting out rays of light. One from each Digivice. They formed a hexigon around Apocalymon trapping him. Tai Jr notices this that the Digivice Morphers were responding exactly to what his father told him happened to him when he was Tai Jr's age. He then hears Leomon's voice.

"Digimon Rangers!" Leomon shouts.

"You're doing it!" Izzy announces "Keep it coming to him!"

"That was exactly how we took him down before!" Tentomon adds on.

"You Digimon Rangers can do it!" CaptainHookmon shouts.

"Indeed we will!" Tai Jr responds glad that their communications were back in service.

Leomon's voice echoed threw the Digimon Rangers "Digimon Rangers! Your Zords maybe destroyed but you need to deal him one more blow with the Digi-Crest Cannon! It will destroy Apocalymon!"

"Got it Leomon!" Tai Jr said he turns to his friends "Ready?"

"You bet we are!" Was the response.

The six Digimon Rangers shouted the words "**DIGI-CREST CANNON!**"

Just as they had done before the Digi-Crest Cannon appears and each of the Digimon Rangers take their positions aiming it at the trapped Apocalymon.

"Let's show him how powerful we are!" Tai Jr shouted "**SUPER DIGI-CREST CANNON!**"

Just like before the Digi-Crest Cannon began glowing it began sucking up the Digimon Ranger's Crest Symbols, not only this but their Digivice Morphers began giving the Cannon more energy. Until the white light was seen from the cannon. Then the Digimon Rangers take aim and fire!

The Digi-Crest Cannon fires. The Cannon Blast was so enormousness it was like a beam of continuous white light. The trapped Apocalymon couldn't even unleash his attack completely as the Digivice Morphers contained the explosion only opening for the Digi-Crest Cannon's attack to hit Apocalymon. The attack sends Apocalymon back then and explosion happens as the Digimon explodes in a shower of sparks.

"It worked!" Tai Jr shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Amelia shouted.

"We won that one" Sally admitted she felt herself.

The Digimon Rangers were enjoying themselves over the win. Apocalymon was a challenging foe but they had defeated him. Tai Jr was about to say his usual _Digimon Rangers Crises adverted_ but the crises wasn't adverted.

In the Dark Ocean, Daemon was sort of at a loss. He was certain Apocalymon would've destroyed the Digimon Rangers. Out of all the Digimon he had he was sure that by watching the footage the Digimon would've finally won it for him. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Apocalymon was strong but he still was defeated by the Digimon Rangers just in the same way the Digidesten had beaten him.

"So Apocalymon failed me hugh?" Daemon asked in anger "Well seeing that he was caught off guard with the other three Digimon Rangers coming back it would've succeeded."

Cherrymon turns to him "The last battle for them has ended and the Dark Ocean has weakened completely."

As the Digimon is speaking the Dark Ocean completely weakens and a dark portal is seen where the Digimon Rangers were.

Daemon grins evilly "Well now, Apocalymon was able to do what all my other warriors failed too, and now to show the Digimon Rangers my true power!"

Cherrymon turns to him "You want us to go?"

"No" Daemon told Cherrymon and Octroo "You all stay here, I'll show the Digimon Rangers what fear truly is like! I'll be back shortly. Don't move until I command."

Octoroo nods "Oh-a-oh your orders are our command."

Daemon steps into the portal.

In the area where the Digimon Rangers were about to celebrate. They soon found out they weren't going to be able too go back to Earth any time soon. That and the celebration would have to wait as they noticed dark portals.

Tai Jr is the first to notice this "Oh-no, Izzy are you seeing this?"

"Trust me" Izzy reported "We at the Digimon Ranger Command Center are seeing this too...THis can't be good."

Tentomon turns to Izzy "Danger! The Dark Ocean has completely weakened."

"RANGERS!" Leomon's voice boomed out "DAEMON IS COMING!"

With this said the Digimon Rangers watched as out of the portal came a Demon. Only he didn't look cloaked anymore. Instead due to being freed his cloak was gone allowing the Digimon Rangers to get a complete look of Daemon.

"Oh-no" Amelia spoke in a hiss "It's him.

Tai Jr looks at Daemon as the Digimon Rangers were back in their normal stage he then lets out "Daemon...Demon Lord...Our true enemy."

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

"DIGIMON RANGERS!" Daemon shouted "IT'S BEEN A WHILE SENSE I EVER MADE A COMPLETE COMEBACK! BUT NOW I AM! PREPARE TO BE BURNED INTO ASHES WITH THIS, **EVIL INFERNO!**"

The Demon Lord attacked with extremely high-temperature hellfire sending it at the Digimon Rangers. The attack strikes the Digimon Rangers whom were unprepared. Multiple Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as the attack sends them onto the ground even Amelia was on her back.

"This Digimon's Power" Amelia spoke as she and her friends fought to get up "It's overwhelming!"

"DIGIMON RANGERS" Daemon shouted "You have all tried to stop me from coming back into this world, but that clearly wasn't enough in the end. I shall destroy you all!"

The Digimon Rangers got onto their feet and charged Daemon. The Demon Lord laughs at them as they try to engage him "You'll find out that taking me on is useless!"

He dodges their claw swipes even Jasons. Then rewards them a couple of slashes of his own. Sparks flew from all of the Digimon Rangers as he finds them. With one mighty spinning kick the Demon Lord sends the Digimon Rangers flying backwards. Daemon then laughs "Now let's see you all try to deal with this **Chaos Flare!**"

Daemon unleashes a blast of unholy dark energy which strikes the Digimon Rangers once again. This causes multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers as they try to regain their footing.

Daemon laughs once more "How unimpressive! I thought you'd all be tougher but this will end this, **Evil Inferno!**"

Daemon's hellfire attack strikes the Digimon Rangers not only causing sparks to fly from them but for the Digimon Rangers to fall onto the ground. Daemon watches as he sees a faint glow of yellow light coming from the Digimon Rangers as they changed back. Tai Jr is the only one to look at the Demon Lord as the Evil Digimon laughs "Hahaha perfect!"

Daemon turns over seeing Tai Jr "I'll leave you all to be but right now I have your base to locate and destroy before moving onto Earth!"

Tai Jr tries to get up but falls unconscious while Daemon leaves the Digimon Rangers.

**To Be Continued**

**Daemon has been freed thanks to Apocalymon's defeat. The Final Battle is about to unfold. Who will win the final battle and who will fail? You don't want to miss out in the final chapter of Power Rangers Digimon! Chapter 50: Final Battle P1: **_**After defeating the Digimon **__**Rangers in their attempt to defend their Command Center Daemon sets his sights on the biggest prize of them all Earth.**_

_**A/N: It's another shorter chapter then usual but I needed to only focus on Apocalymon's defeat which happened and to show a little bit of Daemon's power similar to what Master Xandred did in Power Rangers Samurai's two parter finale.**_


	51. Chapter 50: Final Battle P1

Chapter 50: Final Battle P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon, Amelia, Jason Oliver, and Tai Jr refused to give in against Apolcaymon. The three continue their fight against the giant cube. While this is going on their mentors rush about trying to fix communications. Kyle, Max, and Sally were trapped in a dimesion due to losing hope. The Soverigns arrived to help the captured Digimon Rangers. After realizing that Amelia, Jason, and Tai Jr fought to protect and never give up, they too regained their faith and returned to help defeat Apolcaymon. In the end Apolcaymon was defeated but Daemon was freed and easily crushed the Digimon Rangers then threatened to locate and destroy their Command Center. Cant he Digimon Rangers defeat Daemon or will he prove too much for them? Find out in Final Battle P1._

The Digimon Rangers had been literally over powered by Daemon and were still lying on the ground injured by Daemon's incredible attack. Despite being injured Tai Jr and Jason were able to get onto their feet. They immediately rushed to the girls.

"Amelia!" Tai Jr shouts.

"Sally!" Jason echoed.

The two guys were looking at the girls while Kyle and Max were able to get up.

Amelia and Sally were still feeling their arms as Tai and Jason help them to their feet "Thanks" the two told the two boys.

"We've gotta go back to the Command Center before Daemon does" Tai tells her.

"Right" Amelia said.

**Power Rangers Samurai Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The Digimon Rangers cautiously started to go towards their Command Center. Knowing Daemon was onto finding it as well. No need for him to find it easily. The more they rested from their injuries the more they could fight him off. The injured group easily somehow managed to get to their Command Center without Daemon following or knowing. Once inside though Izzy looked at them "Rangers!"

He alongside Leomon and CaptainHookmon ran over towards them.

"We're okay" Tai Jr told him "At the moment..."

"Rest up" Leomon told him "Daemon will sure to come here,"

"And we'll have to be ready for him" Tai Jr agreed he looks at Amelia "You okay?"

"I will be" Amelia told him a gentle smile on her face "Once I rest up a bit."

She looks at him "When this is fully over, I'll rest more but only until then. Besides we need to stop Daemon here and now."

"She's right" Sally said.

"We know he'll stop by to destroy the Command Center First" Kyle said "And that is where he'll fall."

"Agreed" Max admitted "We aren't going to give up any more, we are the Digimon Power Rangers, and its our turn to save the world by defeating the final bad guy."

"Right man" Jason said "Together there is nothing we can't overcome."

CaptainHookmon agrees "And you have us to help this time."

Izzy agrees "This is our Center and we work together as a team. It's time Tentomon and I fought alongside you six."

"Don't you mean, I help them?" Tentomon asked.

"That too" Izzy agreed.

Leomon turns to the Digimon Rangers "Rest up, Daemon might find us sooner then we think but it won't be for quite a while. You all need your injuries healed up before that fight."

"He's right" Amelia admitted "If we fight him injured we might be fighting a losing battle. Not that I wouldn't go down any other way."

Tai Jr was forced to smile at this comment "Wouldn't want to hear anything less from you."

Amelia eyes him smiling as he adds on "That's the thing I love you the most, your determination to stop foes."

Amelia smiles more "You bet and together Daemon will be defeated."

"Right" Sally agrees with her friend "Together we will defeat Daemon."

The Digimon Rangers all found places to heal up from their devastating defeat at Daemon's hands.

Meanwhile on Earth the Samurai Rangers had witnessed the brutal attack on the Digimon Rangers. Daemon truly trashed the exhausted Digimon Rangers. Jayden guessed that if they were at full strength they would've been able to do more against Daemon. Still the other Samurai Rangers were taken by surprise of Daemon's power he just demonstrated.

"Oh man" Mike muttered "If that was Daemon-"

"It was" Tai Sr admitted.

His wife Sora trembled "Was it just me or was he stronger then the last time we saw him?"

Tai Sr frowned "It wasn't just you...He was stronger."

"The Dark Ocean may have kept him in" Jayden admitted "Just as my father's sealing symbol stopped Xandred for a long time. The Sanzo River is made up of evil feelings and has an evil nature so the Dark Ocean must be the same thing."

Kevin realized this adding onto his leader's words "If that is the case, the Dark Ocean must've given Daemon more power then before while holding him back in it."

"Xandred was always strong" Mike pointed out.

"But we were able to beat him" Jayden points out "If we could beat him, the Digimon Rangers should be able to stop Daemon."

"Should be" Tai Sr agreed "But this is a powerful Mega Level they are up against. Their first ever true enemy that is a Mega."

Tommy looks at Tai Sr whom corrects himself "Well your son was the first Mega Level they went up against but he wasn't truly evil."

"Point taken" Tommy agreed he understood Tai Sr now his son fell under a spell that made him evil, Daemon on the other hand was pure evil.

"We just have to see what happens next" Antonio said "If the Digimon Rangers can defeat him while he's looking for their Command Center, then that would be great."

Emily pauses "That would be great for us...But who knows what evil plan Daemon has for them."

"She has a point" Mia admitted "Plus Daemon has two henchmen left, Octoroo and Cherrymon."

"I don't think Cherrymon would be that stupid to face off against the Digimon Rangers" Tai Sr admitted "Cherrymon is more like a clever speaker, he's not much of a fighter."

"And Octoroo isn't much of one ether" Antonio said "Then again he did hold me off so Deker could kidnap Jayden...Although it was apparent he wasn't counting on Deker to show up though."

Jayden keeps his watch. He had faith in his daughter and her friends. Something told him however this might be another defeat they'll suffer at Daemon's hands. Similar to his and the other Samurai Ranger's situation with Master Xandred. He had defeated them about two times but each time they did get a bit better.

Now that the Dark Ocean had been weakened he was free. This would be the Digital World's greatest fear. The Demon Lord had been freed at last. He was now with all of his KnightChessmon, Octoroo and Cherrymon. Heck even Octoroo's Moogers arrived.

"Oh-a-oh Lord Daemon!" Octoroo spoke "You really showed those Digimon Rangers whose boss!"

"Of course I did!" Daemon shouts "Feels like I was the only one that could defeat them! But Apocalymon did well to destroy their Zords. The Digimon Rangers will ether regret challenging me or surrender to me and work for me."

"That last option isn't one on their minds" Cherrymon muttered.

"I know" Daemon replied "They'll die with regret."

He turns to Octoroo "We need to find their base and destroy it, it will weaken their self esteem."

"Oh-a-oh, yes they will!" Octoroo agreed "We are all searching for it."

Daemon pauses "That is a good thing and it shouldn't be hard to find, I'll simply interrogate the locals and force them to tell us where it is."

Cherrymon thought on this "I see My Lord...But I question this, what if they honestly don't know where the place is?"

Daemon had to admit that was a good point. The Digimon Rangers's identities were not known even to most of the Good Digimon there was. Then what made him think that they'd know where the Digimon Ranger Command Center was "Good point!"

Octoroo turns "So Cherrymon, how else can we find their base?"

Cherrymon answers feeling a breeze sweep by him "Why reading the air."

Octoroo turned confused at first "Reading the air?"

"Of course" Cherrymon told him "Now that we are out of the Dark Ocean, I can freely read the air to find the location of the Digimon Ranger's HQ. It's a special I have and sense you are an old timer yourself, you could to."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo told him "Now I understand where you are getting at Cherrymon."

Daemon looks at them "Good, I will be monitoring you both. When you get close to the Digimon Rangers...Let me know."

"At once!" the two told their leader.

Daemon vanishes leaving Octoroo and Cherrymon to work hard following the air.

In the Digimon Rangers Command Center, the Digimon Rangers were feeling the pressure. They knew sooner or later Daemon would find them. They still weren't in complete shape from their latest run in with Daemon. Izzy watched Captain Hookmon and Leomon with a bit of worry on his face. He tried not to let the Digimon Rangers here this as he spoke "Leomon...Suppose Daemon does indeed win this one."

Leomon caught onto this "It is a possible solution when dealing with Daemon..."

CaptainHookmon turned as Tai Jr and the other Digimon Rangers overheard him.

"You really think we will not be effective against Daemon?" Tai Jr asked them he gets pumped without hearing the answer "Daemon just caught us off guard when we just defeated Apocalymon. He won't find another victory coming from from a surprise attack."

"Agreed" Max admitted "We know he's coming."

"But how much is he bringing?" Izzy asked the two and this silenced the two.

Izzy had a point, Daemon still had a humongous army of Moogers, and KnightChessmon, heck not only normal Moogers, but Flying Moogers, even Giant Moogers, even the Colossal Cannon Crew Moogers. The last two would prove a bit of a problem.

"Good point" Sally admitted "The Giant Moogers, and Colossal Cannon Crew are huge. And our Zords are destroyed."

"We'll have to figure out a way to overcome that" Amelia spoke for Tai "We may not have them but we are the Digimon Power Rangers, we have to protect this world and our world. Right now the Digital World is the one he's attacking. If this were Earth we might have some more options with our allies, but we have to fight together as a team."

"Still" Kyle said "We do need a back up plan just in case we do fail."

CaptainHookmon turns to Izzy whom was punching in the cordinates "What are you doing?"

"Programming the CPUs to immediately send us to Earth when the Digimon Rangers are forced back in here" Izzy answered "That way we can prepare for it."

"But won't we lose our powers if it's destroyed?" Kyle asked him.

"No" Leomon told them.

"That's right" Izzy told them "You're powers are involved in those Digivice Morphers which connect to your Digimon D.N.A, to give you your powers. Those Digivices are the key to your powers."

"Oh" Amelia said looking around the place "This feels like a second home here, it would be ashame that we couldn't protect it from Daemon if he did defeat us."

"Agreed" Tai Jr said he turns to his friends "But we will defeat Daemon, won't we?"

"Of course!" was the response.

"That's the spirit" Jason tells his friends "We won't let this happen."

The Digimon Rangers continued to recover unaware that Cherrymon and Octoroo were quite on the hunt and was making a quick pace to get to their Command Center. The two villains were making sure no good Digimon onlookers were watching. If there were, Cherrymon dealt with them an brutal defeat.

The air truly did bring the villains close to the Command Center, in fact they were about five miles away. Even from that far away they were able to see it.

"Oh-a-oh, Cherrymon, this plan worked perfectly!" Octoroo spoke.

Cherrymon agrees "Of course. Lord Daemon we've arrived."

Daemon appears "It appears you have...About five miles to go, assemble the armies."

"At once" was the reply but it was Cherrymon that asked "But what sort of armies do you plan to take down the Command Center?"

Daemon grins drawing up his power "Cherrymon, you and Octoroo will stay behind till the deed is done, I'll lead a humongous Mooger army and KnightChessmon army."

"Sounds like a plan" Octoroo admitted "Anything you'd want the Moogers to be equipped with?"

"Have half of them have their swords and the other have their blasters" Daemon ordered.

"Yes sir, half of them with their usual weapons and the other half Master Blasters, right away" Octoroo told Daemon.

Soon a giant army containing KnightChessmon, Master Blaster Moogers and regular Moogers awaited Daemon's command.

Daemon wastes no time "Today, we will wipe out the Digimon Rangers! Use everything you've got, fight with your numbers, this time you have a TRUE leader leading you. I will not fail as the Nighlok's leader. To take the Digital World by force we need to destroy their Command Center, and then onward!

The Mooger and KnightChessmon roared in favor of the Demon Lord's response then began to charge towards the Digimon Ranger's Command Center.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Just as the huge army got towards the Digimon Ranger's Command Center the warning sirens went off.

"Guess whose coming" Jason told his friends.

"Daemon" Tai Jr muttered.

Izzy checked the system's scanners "And not just him, a whole army of KnightChessmon and Moogers."

Tai Jr turns to his fellow friends "Guys, the big moment has arrived. Let's save our second home and save both worlds."

"Right" The group responded.

Amelia, Kyle, Max, Sally and Tai Jr shouted "Digivices!"

Then Jason shouts "Royal Digivice."

Then all six shouted "**Go-Go, Digital!**"

A powerful burst of digital Light as there new friend gained their colors, Red, White, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Crimson. They also gained their ears, tails, and claws.

"Red Guilmon Ranger...Ready!" Tai Jr shouted.

"White Gatomon Ranger...Ready!" Amelia shouted.

"Blue Gabumon Ranger...Ready!" Max shouted.

"Yellow Renamon Ranger...Ready!" Sally shouted.

"Green Wormmon Ranger...Ready!" Kyle shouted.

"Crimson Ranger...Ready!" Jason shouted.

Tai Jr turns to Leomon, CaptainHookmon Izzy, and Tentomon "For safety reasons, you should probably stay out of the battle."

"Agreed" Izzy said "Just in case something doesn't go as planned."

"Wish us luck!" Jason told him.

With this the six Digimon Rangers headed out and met the approaching army. Well Daemon was in the center of the huge army "Digimon Rangers!"

"Daemon" was the response.

"For a long time" Daemon spoke to them "You have been constantly defeating us. But now your JOURNEY HAS COME TO AN END!"

"That remains to be seen ugly!" Jason counters.

"It is you all that will fall today!" Daemon told them "I'll make sure to not only destroy you but to delete your true selves! Starting with this **Chaos Flare!**"

Daemon unleashes a blast of unholy dark energy which strikes the Digimon Rangers once again. This causes multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon Rangers as they are forced onto their backs.

Daemon laughs at the six as they fought to get up, he points a huge claw ordering his army "Destroy them all!"

The Moogers and KnightChessmon charged at his order. The Digimon Rangers all regained their footing and began to clash against the approaching army. Claws attached to swords or darts as the forces fought.

Tai Jr fought as hard as he could slashing his way threw the approaching armies "Izzy wasn't kidding on how big this army was."

He slashes a KnightChessmon down and expertly whirls around with another slash which took down five Moogers. Despite this they kept on coming. Well a KnightChessmon charged him "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Tai Jr unleashes his attack on the KnightChessmon catching it off guard. Sparks flew as it fell onto the ground defeated.

"I know what you mean!" Amelia admitted slashing expertly at anything that dared to draw near mostly it was Moogers and KnightChessmon. She runs at ten "**Lightning Claw!**"

With one single claw swipe she is able to send lightning coursing threw five Moogers and five KnightChessmon taking them down in a fiery explosion. Despite this more came closer to her.

Max fought in the same manner slicing foes down "They are numerous but we can take them!"

He clashes against a Mooger with a sword then slashes it down. He jumps and spin kicks a KnightChessmon in it's head. It goes stumbling backwards as he finishes it with a "**Blue Blaster!**"

The Blue Blaster hit the KnightChessmon causing sparks to fly from it and it falls exploding.

Sally used her incredibly speed to her advantage to slash down foes. "This is getting a little crazy here!"

She slashes a KnightChessmon down to the ground before jumping into the air taking aim at least five Moogers and five KnightChessmon "**Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack upon the approaching army and it takes them down in a shower of sparks, as she lands she watches as more come at her "More of them!"

"Of course there would be more of them" Kyle told her "You can take down around twenty of them-" he pauses as he slashes a Mooger down "And more will pop up in their place."

He dodges a KnightChessmon's dart thrust before kicking it back "Let's take you all down **Silk Thread!"**

He attacks unleashing silk in form of a needle which strikes the KnightChessmon and it falls defeated.

Jason Oliver was having an easier time. He had already flattened twenty-five opponents and was fighting onward "Don't give in guys!" He boldly tells them "We can beat them!"

He takes aim at twenty-five Moogers and twenty-five KnightChessmon "Time for a deep freeze **Icy Breathe!**"

The Crimson Ranger unleashes his ice attack at the group of fifty freezing them real quickly then shattered them. Despite this loss they continued to pile in "The more the merrier!"

Daemon watches as the Digimon Rangers are fighting bravely against the countless armies he was sending at them. He grins as the Master Blaster Moogers take aim at Amelia's when her back was turned to deal with a KnightChessmon. Four took aim and fired. The laser blast hit their mark nailing Amelia in her back. Sparks flew as Amelia is on all fours "What the?"

"Amelia!" Tai Jr said as two Moogers picked her up and spread her arms so they wouldn't be injured by her attempts to hurt them. She sees two KnightChessmon come at her darts drawn. Her arms may have been tied but not her legs. She times it right and using the strength in her legs manages to hurdle herself over charging KnightChessmon causing them to spear the Moogers threw their chests. The four fall with the Moogers releasing Amelia's arms causing her to defeat the KnightChessmon easily. She lands on the ground when the four Moogers that had shot her in the back shot her again four times. Sparks flew as the shots connected.

"Amelia!" Tai Jr shouted as she is on all fours once again "What is going on?"

He too takes a shot to his shoulder causing sparks to fly from him "I felt that one."

Jason, Kyle, Max and Sally soon feel the pain themselves as sparks fly from all of the Digimon Rangers. Amelia stood up looking at the ones that were doing this to them "Master Blaster Moogers."

"They aren't your only fear!" Daemon told them "Take this for example! ** Evil Inferno!**"

The Demon Lord attacked with extremely high-temperature hellfire sending it at the Digimon Rangers. The attack strikes the Digimon Rangers whom were unprepared. Multiple Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as the attack sends them onto the ground even Amelia was on her back.

"If it wasn't enough for us to deal with this army, now we have to fight him" Tai Jr muttered.

"We have to continue fighting" Amelia said as she and the others avoided being shot again.

"Anyway you can tell us how we can stop them from firing at us?" Sally asked.

"It takes time for the Master Blaster Moogers to reload" Amelia answered "However..."

She and the others are caught off guard as they are FORCED to fight against more KnightChessmon and Moogers causing Jason to admit the situation "Sense Daemon has regular Moogers and his KnightChessmon it gives them plenty of time to fire."

The Digimon Rangers all hear that the Master Blaster Moogers quickly reload and they see them take aim. Just as they fired Tai Jr and Amelia shout their Battelizer cries "D-3 Armor Energize!" "Super Angel Mode!"

The two are in their Mega Level forms with Amelia asking Tai "You're orders Tai?"

"Amelia, you, Jason and I are going to take care of the Master Blasters, Max, Kyle, Sally, you three handle the Moogers."

"You got it!" was the response.

Kyle, Max, and Sally fought hard against the normal Moogers and the KnightChessmon while Amelia, Jason and Tai Jr in their Mega Level forms charged the Master Blasters. This time they knew how to avoid it, all three used their shields to protect themselves from the blasts. Once these were done the Master Blaster Moogers tried their hardest to reload but they were too slow.

Tai Jr raised his sword "**Lightning Joults!**"

"**Edin's Javelin!**" Amelia shouted.

"**Crimson Claw!**" Jason shouts.

Within seconds the three Mega Level Digimon Rangers are able to defeat the Master Blaster Moogers with ease. Now Daemon was upon them "You foolish Rangers!"

Amelia, Jason and Tai Jr came at him weapons drawn. His fist clashed upon their weapons. He parries their weapons a second time before nailing the three of them with his claw. Sparks flew as the three are flown backwards.

"You don't have the power to defeat me" Daemon shouted as the three continued to fight against him.

"We're Mega Levels" Jason told Daemon "Three Megas to one."

Daemon grins as he sweep kicks the three "It might be three to one but I have more power then you three. He then kicks them one by one sending them flying "Now take this **Chaos Flare!**"

Daemon sends his attacks at the three Mega Level Digimon Rangers. The three were still flying and Tai Jr had no time to use his shield in time. Sparks flew as the attack hits and the two boys land on their backs while Amelia lands on the ground on all fours looking at Daemon.

"You guys!" Kyle, Max and Sally shouted as they twere stilll trying to wrap up fighting against the Moogers.

"Daemon's strong" Jason said as he got onto his feet.

"We can still beat him!" Max suggested.

"Together" Amelia admitted.

Daemon laughs at the Digimon Rangers "You Digimon Rangers have little knowledge of my true power."

"We'll see about that!" Tai Jr shouted "Digi-crest Cannon!"

The Digi-Crest Cannon appears and the Digimon Rangers aim it at the Dark Lord "Let's try this one more time." Tai Jr suggested "**Digi-Crest Cannon!**"

The Digi-Crest Cannon gathers up the Digimon Ranger's Crest and absorbed them into it then fired. Moogers and KnightChessmon were struck by the attack being destroyed instantly by it. However Daemon just let out a cruel and evil laugh while holding out his hand. The hand caught the Digi-Crest Cannon's blast as it let out an explosion. It seemed as if the Digimon Rangers had been lucky in stopping the Moogers and the KnightChessmon's advance, and it looked like they destroyed Daemon. Until they heard Daemon laughing and the dust settles to reveal Daemon wasn't hurt at all.

"What was that Digimon Rangers?" he asked them.

"Unbelievable!" the Digimon Rangers shouted while Daemon still had the blast in his one hand and it didn't go off.

"You really think you could've defeated me THAT easily?" Daemon shouted he then throws the cannon blast back at the Digimon Rangers.

Now it was the Digimon Rangers turn to feel their Cannons attack. It engulfs the six of them causing a massive explosion with sparks flying from the Digimon Rangers then for them to literally have their backs hard pressed against the wall of their Command Center. Steam was now coming from the Digimon Rangers as they all tried to give up.

"This battle is a lost cause for you Digimon Rangers" Daemon told them.

They got the surprise of their life as more Moogers, KnightChessmon and even more Master Blaster Moogers appeared at the Demon Lord's side.

"Not good" Tai Jr admitted.

"Tell me about it" Amelia muttered as the six were on all fours "Just taking the first round of his army was bad enough."

"Now our backs are turned to this wall" Max said.

"I think I hit my head in it's wall" Kyle muttered rubbing his head "Because I'm starting to see stars."

Jason looked at the wall and it did have Kyle's helmet plant in it "Well...You did hit the wall."

"Knew it" Kyle muttered "That really didn't help much."

Daemon looks at the Digimon Rangers as they stand onto their feet "Still waiting for more hey? Well it's over Master Blasters fire!"

The Master Blaster Moogers took a step up to obey the Demon Lord's command.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The second round of Master Blaster Moogers take aim then quickly fired at the Digimon Rangers. This time sense the Digimon Rangers had their backs to the wall, they took the blasts. Sparks flew from the Digimon Rangers as the blasts had them go onto their knees.

"Were Master Blasters ever this strong?" Max asked Amelia.

Amelia shook her head "No, they were only used once...Sure wish we had my father's Bullzooka."

"Now that would be a great weapon to have" Tai Jr admitted "But we can't give up."

"We aren't going to" Sally agreed.

Daemon laughs "You rangers are cornered now face my wrath!"

At this command the next round of Moogers, and KnightChessmon charged the Digimon Rangers whom still had their backs turned to their Command Center. The Master Blasters once more proved to be an annoyance the Digimon Rangers had to duck as the blast were sent at them. This sometimes came to them in their favor especially when a KnightChessmon had engaged them...Instead of the Rangers feeling the blast the KnightChessmon took the blast instead and the blasts were more then enough to kill their own fellow henchmen.

"Fools!" Daemon roared at the Master Blasters "Check your aim! I don't want any more friendly fire!"

Now that this order set in the Digimon Rangers were now forced to try a different strategy. The Master Blasters were almost right on target now.

"Those things are well trained" Max muttered ducking.

He catches six Moogers with a battering ram coming at their Command Center "Not so fast!"

He and Kyle try to stop the six Moogers but they take some Master Blaster blasts in their backs "Those are getting annoying" the two said as sparks flew from them.

Sally takes the time to try to stop them "Diamond-"

Daemon takes aim at her "Not so fast Yellow Ranger!" he aims his hands jumping into the air coming at her with "**Hammer Knuckle!**"

He used both hands to nail Sally in the chest before she could complete her attack on the Moogers that held the battering ram. Sparks flew as Sally is sent to the Command Center's wall hitting it and bouncing off it "Oh-man."

Daemon turns as Amelia, Jason and Tai Jr try to fight him back. They do force him backwards but this was all they could do as he nails each of the three across their chest with one claw. Sparks flew from the three as they are forced back "You Rangers are finished **Evil Inferno!**"

All six Digimon Rangers take the fire attack once again and after sparks fly from them the Rangers on their backs once again changing back into their human selves.

"Not again" Amelia muttered feeling her shoulder "That's two shoulders that are in pain."

The Rangers watch as Daemon towers above them "Now I was forgiving last time I beat you pathetic Rangers...But I won't be so merciful! I'll destroy you all right now!"

Leomon watched the fight inside the Command Center "Izzy...Tentomon, CaptainHookmon we have to bail. Teleport the Rangers out of danger first to the Shiba House. Then we'll follow shortly."

"Right" Izzy said.

He and CaptainHookmon started the computers. The Digimon Rangers watch Amelia just glaring venomously at Daemon as he was over her first "So I guess you get to go first daughter of the Red and Yellow Samurai Rangers."

"Do your worse" Amelia told him.

"I shall!" Daemon told her reaching for her head "After I blast your head off!"

He tries to grab Amelia's head but the Digimon Rangers are teleported out of danger towards the Shiba House where the Samurai Rangers ran to their aide."

"You six alright?" Tommy asked.

"I won't be till we do defeat Daemon" Amelia replied.

"Don't worry" Jayden told her "You'll beat him."

"Agreed" Tommy said as Daemon seemed to notice the Rangers gone.

Soon CaptainHookmon, Izzy, Leomon and Tentomon arrived just as the Rangers see Daemon use his "**Chaos Flare**" and "**Evil Inferno!**" attack on their Command Center destroying it with two attacks.

The Digimon Rangers watch as the flames of their destroyed Command Center were still shown.

Tai Jr looks at the remains of the Command Center "We will destroy him."

"Right" Jason replied.

"And sense his new target will be Earth" Jayden told them "You'll have us to help."

"Yeah" Mike said to the Digimon Rangers "Just leave attacking his henchmen to us. We'll leave that Demon Lord to you."

"Thanks" Sally told them.

Jason turns to his father whom opened up his hand to reveal a black dino Gem "Where did you get that father?"

Tommy replies turning to Emily "Emily was generous enough to dig it up with her Earth Symbol Power."

"That was nice of her to do that" Mia admitted she turns to Tommy "Is it a Dino Gem?"

"It is" Tommy said "The Black Dino Gem."

He turns towards his son and his friends "It's time that the greatest Ranger in history returns. I'll help you all too."

"Thanks father" Jason told his father.

"Along with us" Izzy said with Leomon and CaptainHookmon nodding, Tentomon joined in "Of course."

"Don't forget about me" Deker told the Digimon Rangers as he arrived "I'll help too."

The Samurai Rangers, the Digimon Rangers, with Tommy Oliver, their three Mentors and Deker prepared for the true final battle.

**Too be Continued**

** Daemon has succeeded in defeating the Digimon Rangers again. Now the full Final Chapter is coming up. Next Chapter, Chapter 51: Final Battle P2: **_**Daemon invades the Human World intent on conquering both the Digital World and the Real World...Can the Digimon Rangers finally stop him?**_


	52. Chapter 51: Final Battle P2

Chapter 51: Final Battle P2

_Last time on Power Rangers Digimon. After defeating the Digimon Rangers the first time, Daemon goes back to the Dark Ocean promising the Digimon Rangers that he'll find the their Command Center. The Digimon Rangers quickly regain consciousness and make their way to their Command Center knowing Daemon was searching for it. Even though the Digimon Rangers fight galantly to defend their second home, Daemon's thinking on using the Master Blaster Moogers alongside regular Moogers, KnightChessmon and Daemon himself was too much and the Demon Lord defeats the Digimon Rangers a second time. After a long fought battle the Digimon Rangers are defeated. Now Daemon is approaching the Earth...Can the Digimon Rangers beat him or will he prevail? Find out in the last chapter in Power Rangers Digimon!_

**_Power Rangers Samurai Theme_**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

On Earth the Digimon Rangers were alongside the Samurai Rangers, their three mentors, and Tommy Oliver. Moments ago they had failed to stop Daemon from destroying their Command Center. A second defeat Daemon inflicted on them. This did dampen their esteem a Kyle, Max, and Sally remembered their encounter with the four Sovereign Digimon. This gave them more courage to fight on. Sure they would lose battles and against Daemon it was going to happen.

"Come on" Tai Jr told his friends "We protect the Earth."

"Of course" Amelia said in full agreement

Leomon walks into the Shiba House "It will take Daemon some time to fully emerge into Earth but it will be quicker then most Digimon will."

"Leave Daemon to us" Tai told Leomon "After all we Digimon Rangers have a score to settle with him."

"Big time score with him" Sally and Amelia agree.

"Well you Digimon Rangers are the only ones that can stop him" Tommy points out "I mean I could test my strength against him and if he were fighting me I'd just do it." He turns to his son "So my son, make your father proud."

"Consider that done father" Jason told his father.

"He won't be alone" Jayden told the Digimon Rangers.

"Of course Daemon won't" Max said "He'll be using everything he's got, from the Nighlok's Moogers, Giant Moogers, and let's not forget those Master Blaster Moogers."

"Not to mention he'll still have the Flying Moogers and his KnightChessmon" Kyle adds on.

Kevin speaks for Jayden "Just leave fighting against the henchmen to us."

The Digimon Rangers turn to the Samurai Rangers while CaptainHookmon, Izzy, Leomon Shurimon, and Tentomon walk forward.

"Shurimon!" Amelia called out glad to see the Samurai Digimon amoungst their allies.

"Wouldn't miss it for any world" Shurimon replied.

"He's right" Mia replied " We'll help you handle the invading forces. We'll leave Daemon to you."

"And the forces that is with him" Mike adds on.

Leomon nods "Exactly. Now we might not have been able to help you Digimon Rangers out that time but this time, the fate of both worlds hangs in the balance. Once again for one final battle Rangers, I will also assist you."

"As will I" CaptainHookmon said "A good Digimon will never abandon their allies."

Izzy agrees "This is the human world too. Both worlds are at stake" he turns to Tentomon "What do you say old buddy? Are you in for one more fight?"

"Of course I am Izzy!" Tentomon replied "Always will be for everyone. Just say the word and we'll fight together."

"As we have always done" Izzy said smiling at Tentomon.

Deker arrives in his Nighlok form "As will I, I myself will assist you Digimon Rangers in taking out Daemon's forces. Like everyone else Daemon is yours."

"Thanks guys" he turns to Jayden "Thanks for helping us all the way up till this point."

"No problem" Jayden told Tai Jr giving the Red Digimon Ranger a warm hand shake "It's been a great time training you and the other Digimon Rangers." He turns smiling at Amelia "Plus knowing Amelia was indeed a Ranger is a great feeling."

"I agree" Tommy admitted "At least it's not only me that has been a Power Ranger, your adopted daughter is one and so is my son."

"Rest up" Leomon told the Digimon Rangers "We need to try to be at full health if we are to go up against Daemon's forces."

"Agreed" Tai Jr admitted.

Mentor Jii watches Amelia whom wasn't going to give up. Now every so often she'd put her hands to her shoulders indicating those were tho only parts of her body that were hurting the most. She watches as he brings out an ice pack. He gives her the ice packs and mentions her to sit down.

Amelia does using her hands to put the ice packs on her injured shoulders "Thank you."

"Amelia" Jii tells her while sitting down with her "You are like the best granddaughter I've ever had. You've truly been raised well by your father"

This made her smile at Tai hiding back a blush while speaking out "Well, right now I'm your only granddaughter. But, if things don't change between me and Tai, you might have more grandkids in the future."

Tai Jr overhears this and completely blushes at this mention, had his mother actually rubbed off on his girl? He really never thought about having a family with her but he supposed that if things continued on like this which he had no plans of breaking up with her, then perhaps they would settle down and think of a family, but he knew as well as she did that it was in the very far future, anything could happen. Still he lets Amelia spend some time with her grandfather before the big battle that everyone knew would come.

Mentor Jii smiles at Amelia's words "I don't know what the future will bring but I know there is a high possibility for me to get another grandchild. This time, raised by you."

Amelia just sits still letting Mentor Jii's words hit home she then lets out a smile "Yeah, regardless of the future I would be having a child...But that's a far far future."

Tai Jr silently agrees with Amelia, he wasn't ready to have a child with Amelia just yet. Just being a couple with her right now was good enough for him. He watches as the Shiba House Doors open up and Lauren Shiba walks into the area.

"Amelia! Your Aunt is here" Tai Jr reported.

Amelia gets up and with her father Jayden walk to greet Lauren. Both Jayden and Amelia shake Lauren's hand.

"Aunt Lauren!" Amelia shouted.

"Hey Amelia!" Lauren said hugging her niece she then smiles at her younger brother "Hello Jayden."

"Hey sis" Jayden told his sister "So what brings you here?"

Lauren answers "I'm helping the Digimon Rangers out too."

Tai Jr is smiling as he with the other Digimon Rangers join the two Red Samurai Rangers and White Digimon Ranger. This caused Amelia to smile at her aunt "Thanks Aunt Lauren-"

"Besides" Lauren catches on smiling as well "For this approaching army, you'll need all the help we can give the Digimon Rangers."

"Thanks Lauren" Max said to her "It means a lot to us."

"No worries" Lauren said smiling "Just like the rest already told you, leave defending the city from Daemon's invading armies to us. Just focus on defeating Daemon and the ones that are with him."

"Count on it" Jason told Lauren "We absolutely won't lose this battle."

"We will win" Kyle agrees.

Sally agrees with him "That's right, it's now or never and it's going to be now!"

Tai Jr gives his team a thumbs up "Daemon will fall today. There will be no setbacks. We wont try to seal him away in another Dark area. He will be fully defeated."

"Right!" the six Digimon Rangers shouted together.

The Digimon Rangers rested waiting for Daemon to being his attack the Earth.

In the Digital World, Daemon stood over the wreckage of the Digimon Ranger Command Center. It was a second victory Daemon had over the Digimon Rangers. The fact that he had them and was about to destroy them was a good feeling. What wasn't good for him that they were able to get away.

Octoroo and Cherrymon watched Daemon closely. They had indeed been victorious and now Digimon Rangers had been successfully teleported to Earth. They knew it was bothering the Demon Lord.

"That battle took too long" Daemon finally admitted to the two "That is why they were able to escape in time."

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo speaks up "But this time they can't run away when we finally invade the Human World again."

"And this time" Daemon promised "We'll use everything we have!"

Cherrymon turned "Even the Giant Moogers and Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew?"

"Even those" Daemon said "Flying Moogers will work too. We are going to invade the Earth with the BIGGEST Army the Earth has ever seen. This time the Digimon Rangers will fall!"

"Oh-a-oh" Octoroo said "With you around Lord Daemon we shall succeed!"

"Indeed" Daemon agreed "Unlike Master Xandred, I the Demon Lord will not fail. This is the time I have been waiting for. Everyone MOVE out!"

The many different type of Moogers, and Daemon's own foot soldiers KnightChessmon obeyed Daemon's will.

"My Lord where do you want me and Octoroo?" Cherrymon asked.

"I want you both to stay off the battlefield" Daemon warned "Sending reinforcements from here. Can't lose you two."

"Very well" Cherrymon and Octoroo spoke it was for the best, the two were quite old plus the two were quite good friends. They could still support Daemon by sending reinforcements. It was perhaps the best option they had. If something were to have happened to Daemon, there would always be two more villains. Daemon smirks as Octoroo turns "So how will you be going to the human world?"

Daemon answers "Now that I am free at last, I can now freely send portals into the human world!"

He turns to his armies "Everyone! We move out right now! Enter the portals and commence invasion!"

The Moogers, and KnightChessmon willingly obeyed Daemon charging into the portals.

"I'll give you the all clear to arrive" Daemon ordered Octoroo and Cherrymon whom responded "Right we'll do as you command."

Daemon himself enters the portal, which leads the group to Earth.

Inside the Shiba House, the Samurai, Digimon, Black Dino Ranger, Izzy, Deker, and the four Digimon allies were preparing for the huge invasion. They all had to be prepared, if Daemon attacked with everything he's got then he'll most likely use his Giant Moogers, and Collasal Mooger Cannon Crew. Antonio and Lauren pledged to use to use their Zords if that were to happen. Sensing the other Samurai Rangers would need to support Tommy fighting against the other Moogers and KnightChessmon.

Suddenly the moment of truth had arrived. The Gap Sensor went off in the Shiba House. Mentor Jii ran in after slapping a map "Daemon's arrived and there are massive armies."

"We're on it!" Jayden and Tai Jr shouted.

They lead their friends and allies towards the area that was being invaded. Daemon must've been further away from the area. Both Digimon and Samurai Rangers stopped. It was a BIG invasion force. Almost as big as the invasion force on the Digimon Rangers Command Center.

Jayden looked at the Samurai Rangers which Tai Jr did the same to the Digimon Rangers.

"Ready?" Tai and Jayden asked.

"Ready!" was the response from the Samurai Rangers, Digimon Rangers and Tommy Oliver.

Then they went to work with Tommy speaking up unlocking his Dino Morpher "Time to come back out of retirement! Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

With this Tommy jabbed a key into his morpher then back flipped. In no time Tommy Oliver morphed into the Black Dino Ranger "Bracho!"

The Moogers, and even KnightChessmon seen Tommy Oliver and seemed to be intimidated by him. Tommy aims his weapon "Bracho Staff!"

He sees the Moogers and KnightChessmon staring at him wary "Oh, yes, I guess you fish faces and chess faces have heard of me." he positions his staff readying himself for attack "Your boss, picked a bad day to invade the Earth!"

The Samurai Rangers now went to work "Samuraizers...Go, Go Samurai!"

In no time two Red Samurai Rangers and the other Samurai Rangers appeared. When all eight Samurai Rangers were ready they spoke their unified cry "Rangers together...Samurai Forever!"

"Not bad" Tai Jr said with a smile "Now, it's our turn!"

"Digivices!" "Royal Digivice!" then the six shouted "Go, Go Digital!"

There was a flash of light as the Red, White, Blue, Yellow and Green Digimon Rangers gained their colors, ears, tails, middle crest symbols and their claws. Jason gained his Crimson Armor, his golden yellow chest, his visor and just like his friends his claws.

Without saying their introductions the Digimon Rangers called out "Digimon Rangers!"

Izzy turns to Tentomon "Ready to help buddy?"

"Of course Izzy!" Tentomon replied.

"Then" Izzy told his Digimon partner "Digivolve!"

Izzy's Digivice glew and began sending out data to Tentonmon whom spoke "Tentomon Digivolve too...Kabuterimon!" Once Kabuterimon appeared Izzy allowed him to Digivolve again "Kabuterimon, Digivolve too...MegaKabuterimon!"

"I'm Ready for battle" MegaKabuterimon shouted as CaptainHookmon arrived with Leomon and Shurimon at his side "As so are we matey!"

Jason Oliver turns to his father drawing out the Dragon Dagger "Hold before we separate to find Daemon, father take this for this battle."

"The Dragon Dagger?" Tommy asked his son taking the weapon "What for?"

Jason answers "Just in case Lauren and Antonio need your help. Besides I bet you'd like to work alongside your friend in the past."

Tommy gives his son a pat on his shoulder "Your right my son, I'll take good care of this, I'll return it to you after you all have won against Daemon."

"Thanks father" Jason said.

With this the Samurai Rangers, with Tommy Oliver, the Digimon Rangers, Deker and their three Digimon allies charged. The Moogers and KnightChessmon charged back. The forces of good fought hard and soon thanks to their allies the Digimon Rangers were able to fight threw the massive invading army and continue onward towards Daemon. Whom was terrorizing Tai Sr and Sora.

"He's back" Tai Sr muttered.

"You bet I am!" Daemon laughed "And I'm stronger then ever! Agumon and Biyumon aren't here to save you two this time. This is like a dream come true!"

He approaches the two Digidesten "Time to destroy you two first!"

"I don't think so" Tai Jr's voice sounded.

Daemon turns to see the Digimon Rangers arriving "So you six have finally arrived."

"We're going too Daemon!" Tai Jr told him for his friends "Because your on our planet now and we have no intention of letting you conquer it."

"Ha" Daemon laughed "You six are powerless against me, I've wiped you all two times already."

"Yeah?" Amelia countered " They do say third times the charm!"

Daemon turns "Fine, I was in the mood to destroy two Digidesten but, I guess I'll have to settle for you six starting with this Evil Inferno!"

The Digimon Rangers sensed the fire attack coming underneath their feet and were able to roll out of harms way.

"That was a little too close" Jason muttered.

"At least we saw it coming" Tai Jr admitted.

Daemon points "Moogers, KnightChessmon deal with these annoyances!"

The foot soldiers charge but the Digimon Rangers go right to work. Slashing expertly with their claws. Daemon watches as the Moogers and KnightChessmon are clearly no match to the six. Once all these were done, the Digimon Rangers turn their focus to Daemon whom lets them come at him.

"You Digimon Rangers are really crusing for a beating!" Daemon shouts slashing at them.

He ducks then whrils around slashing each of the Digimon Rangers across their stomachs. Sparks flew as it sends the Digimon Rangers backwards and onto their backs only Amelia was able to land perfectly.

"Curiosity kills the cat" Daemon warned her.

"Too bad I'm not curios" Amelia replied.

"All we care about" Jason replied to the Daemon Lord "Is defeating you for good!"

"Rubbish!" Daemon roared " This isn't a fight you Rangers can win! The Digidesten had tried with twelve members and failed miserably to defeat me! You'll see but meet an end at my claws."

"Not today!" Max said getting up.

"Not now" Sally agreed.

"Not any day" Kyle said.

"This is our planet" Tai Jr told Daemon "And evil always falls."

"We shall see" Daemon shouted as he clashed against the Digimon Rangers "You Rangers will meet your end."

Octoroo and Cherrymon were watching from the Digital World, they watched as the Samurai Rangers, good Digimon fought against the masses.

"Oh-a-oh, those Samurai Rangers with Tommy Oliver back in action and those Good Digimon are providing our armies with a hard time."

"Then let's turn the tide" Cherrymon suggested.

"Right!" Octoroo spoke "Giant Moogers, Colossal Cannon Crew! Deploy!"

On Earth the Samurai Rangers were still fighting against the Mooger "Spin Sword!" Jayden and Lauren shouted "Blazing Strike!"

The two Samurai Rangers unleashed their Spin Sword attacks on Moogers and KnightChessmon which hit and caused them to fall onto the ground destroyesd.

"Spin Sword" Kevin shouted using his attack on an army of Moogers "Dragon Splash!"

His attack hits and destroys the army.

"Spin Sword" Mia shouted using her attack on KnightChessmon "Air Wave!"

Her attack hits an army of KnightChessmon taking them not only down but destroying them.

"My turn!" Mike said slicing Moogers down, he takes aim at a group of three Moogers and three KnightChessmon "Spin Sword...Forest Vortex!"

This attack hits the huge army destroying them.

"Spin Sword!" Emily declared "Seismic Swing!"

She unleashes her attack at a group of KnightChessmon and Moogers. The attack hits taking them down while destroying them. Anotnio sliced and diced threw his opponents. Tommy Oliver on the other hand is kicking them and punching them down as if they were nothing to him "Ha,ha,ha" the Black Dino Ranger laughs he expertly flips a Mooger over and onto an army of Moogers and KnightChessmon "Still got it!" He sees the army "Alright then Braco Staff, Energy Orb!"

Tommy circled his staff then unleashed a sphere of energy at the army. The army upon meeting the attack was instantly obliterated. Deker sliced threw the Moogers and KnightChessmon as if they were nothing "When are these Moogers going to learn. They can't provide a challenge for me."

Shurimon takes aim at two KnightChessmon after taking five Moogers down expertly with his two huge shrieken "Double Stars!"

He throws them and once the attack connects to the KnightChessmon, sparks flew but they were destroyed "We've gotta keep on going!"

Leomon and CaptainHookmon fought side by side slicing punching and dicing threw the advancing army "Shall we Captain?" Leomon asked.

"Oh yes" CaptainHookmon agreed "Let's Double Team them!"

The two Digimon took aim after slicing two Moogers down "Fist of the Beast King!" "Leg Revolver!"

The attacks hit with good accuracy. Causing sparks to fly from the Moogers and for them to fall down exploding in an explosion. MegaKabuterimon and Izzy saw some KnightChessmon attempting an ambush "Get them, MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy orders.

"Right, hey no sneaking up on foes!" MegaKabuterimon ordered "Horn Buster!"

The Ultimate Level insect Digimon's attack hits home causing the army of KnightChessmon to be destroyed instantly.

CaptainHookmon waved to Izzy with Leomon shouting "Thanks for the save Izzy!"

"You're welcome" Izzy said "We're all in this together!"

Suddenly the moment the Rangers weren't hoping for had arrived, Giant Moogers and Colossal Mooger Cannon Crews appeared. The Giant ones slashing down buildings with their huge swords and the Cannon Crews blasting buildings. Regardless sparks flew as building were being flattened.

"Oh great" Jayden spoke.

"Don't worry brother" Lauren said "Antonio and I got this!"

Antonio nods "Just worry about the rest of these foot soldiers that are down here, we'll deal with the big guys."

"Right" Jayden said passing Lauren the black box "You're going to need it piloting the Megazord alone with Antonio."

"Thanks" She tells him she takes a disk "Super Samurai Combination!"

In seconds the female Red Samurai Ranger and the Gold Ranger had formed the "Claw Armor Megazord, we are united!"

Lauren turns to Antonio "Antonio we'll need help!"

"You got it my amiga!" Antonio told her dialing in his cell phone "Light Zord enlarge!"

The lantern he carried around went out the Claw Armor Megazord and enlarged to become with Antonio shouting the name of the Zord "Light Megazord!"

Jayden saw these two Zord attaching a disk to his Spin Sword "Time to take it up a notch Shark Attack Mode!"

Tommy Oliver looks at the Dragon Dagger turning to Jayden "I'll leave the rest to you guys, I'm going to help your sister and Antonio."

"Right" Jayden told Tommy whom took the dagger to his mouth "Alright old buddy time to reunite...I call upon the might of the Dragon!"

He then plays the simple tone to summon the Dragonzord "Dadadadada"

Seconds later the Dragonzord emerges from the Ocean letting out it's mighty roar. Seeing this Tommy jumps into it's cockpit he then talks to Antonio and Lauren "I here to lend a hand."

"Thanks Tommy!" Lauren said with Antonio agreeing "Now let's squash these Giant Moogers and Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew!"

The Claw Armor Megazord, Light Megazord, and Dragonzord prepared for battle against the Giant Moogers and the Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew.

Back with the Digimon Rangers, Daemon had noticed that Tai Sr and Sora had managed to get to safety. Still he was fighting against the Digimon Rangers "Chaos Flare!"

The Demon Lord's attack hit the Digimon Rangers unprepared causing sparks to fly from them and the all were flung backwards. Even Amelia landed on her back.

"You alright?" Ta Jr asked her.

"I will be" She admitted.

"Not for long" Daemon promised the Digimon Rangers "Because you will all die."

"I don't think so" Tai Jr said.

He and Amelia stood up. He turns eying her "Ready for one last Mega battle?"

"You bet!" Amelia said giving him a thumbs up.

The two activated their transformation items "D3 Armor Energize!" "Super Angel Mode!"

The two arrived in their Mega Level forms. Jason soon arrived to help them.

"You really think you could defeat me?" Daemon laughed "Even against three Mega Levels, you still can't win!"

"Want a bet?" Amelia asked.

Kyle, Max, and Sally got up "We'll be helping you!"

"Come at me Rangers!" Daemon shouted.

The six do come at him. He tries to clash with Kyle suggesting a way for Jason to get in. "Max, Sally! Are you thinking what I'm thinking!"

"Of course!" Max shouted.

Sally gives him a nod "I see!" She jumps into the air in plane sight of Daemon.

Daemon just looks at her "Foolish girl! A mere Rookie isn't enough against me!"

Sally ignores this "I'm no mere Rookie! Diamond Storm!"

Daemon just laughs as he uses one of his fists to block her attack "What a Weakling?!"

Sally continues her attack "Says you!"

Max sees his chance "She's not your only opponent Blue Blaster!"

He unleashes his attack but Daemon uses his second hand to negate his attack "I'm more stronger then you two!"

With one brutal move he punches the two Digimon Rangers upward into the sky.

The two somehow go sailing into the sky but Kyle sees that Daemon feel for it "Sticky Nets!"

He completes his attack and it is timed right. Just as Daemon had punched his two friends into the sky which they were coming down the electrical nets hit Daemon's arms pinning them against a wall shocking him.

"What?" Daemon asked.

As Kyle managed to jump up and catch is falling friends.

Kyle looks at Daemon "Never underestimate us Daemon."

"You're nets won't hold me!" Daemon promised.

"I know" Kyle told him "But it's going to last long enough."

"Long Enough for what?" Daemon roared.

"For this!" Jason shouted coming at him in close combat "Icy Breathe!"

At the last second Jason rolls out of the way preventing himself from being frozen in ice. The ice hits the Demon Lord this time causing multiple sparks to fly from the Demon Lord as the attack done it's work.

"This is impossible!" Daemon roared out as his entire body including his head was freezing up.

"Anything is possible!" Jason tells Daemon.

Daemon grins "Right! Evil Inferno!"

There was an explosion of ice as Daemon uses his own attack to melt the ice away "Too bad your attacks are only ice!"

"Our turn!" Amelia called out as Daemon was trying to recover a bit.

He sees the Red and White Digimon Rangers coming at him "Bring it!"

"We shall!" the two shout the two use their weapons on Daemon before he could recover. The two slices hit Daemon before he could react swiftly. It was then Tai Jr saw Kyle's plan. He wasn't the only one, the others saw it. Kyle's attack may not have done much but it seemed to have slowed Daemon's arms down and the freezing attack he just took slowed them down as well. Amelia and Tai Jr slashed him again. This time like before they hit him causing sparks to fly then the two double kicked the Daemon Lord in his face causing him to back away.

"Take this Chaos Flare!" Daemon shouted.

Tai Jr quickly shielded himself and Amelia with his huge shield sparks flew harmlessly around the shield "Amelia ready?"

"Ready!" She purred.

She quickly aims a ranged version of her attack "Take some light! Eden's Javelin!"

Her attack shoots out towards Daemon whom grins "I'll take you on gladly!"

"She's not your only opponent!" Tai Jr shouts aiming his shield "Shield of the Just!"

Daemon watches as Tai Jr's shield starts to gather an attack. It's red triangles had completed then sent out a huge burst. Daemon sees two Mega Level attacks coming at him. The attack strikes the Demon Lord head on. Causing multiple sparks to fly from the Digimon. The two attacks force Daemon back and it appeared to have destroyed him.

"Good thinking Kyle!" Tai Jr told Kyle as the Blue, Crimson, Yellow and Green Rangers caught up with him and Amelia.

"Evil Inferno!" flames caught the Digimon Rangers unprepared.

Sparks flew as the Digimon Rangers roll on the ground. Then they see Daemon whom was in fact injured "I must admit you had me going there, but The fight isn't over yet Rangers!"

He looks at them purposely aiming his hands at them while waiting for them to get up "Now, TAKE THIS CHAOS FLARE!"

This attack caught the Rangers still unprepared and rolling on the ground after sparks were flying from them.

Daemon senses victory is near when the Rangers couldn't get up. Sure they were still in their suits but they were finding it hard to get up.

"Now it's over" Daemon promised the Digimon Rangers "Even in the end you see it's futile to be able to stop me!"

"It's not over yet!" Tai Jr warns Daemon.

He and his friends somehow find a way to stand up on their feet.

"You really want to die" Daemon smirked "So be it! I'll be glad to turn you all into Digi-Eggs only to smash you all again! Again and again!"

"We are not finished" Jason tells Daemon "Not in a long shot."

"Right!" the other five Digimon Rangers told him.

Suddenly their Crest Symbols began to glow.

"What is this?" Daemon demanded seeing the glow.

Then the Digimon Ranger's Digivice Morphers started to glow the same color as the Rangers that wore them. Tai Jr and the rest saw that on the screen shown what he read was Burst Mode.

The Digimon Rangers watched as their Crest Symbols glew creating a a colorful stream of data around them. For Kyle, Max, and Sally it made then literally glowing with their colors on the outside. Not only this but their Crest Symbols they felt were giving them more power. Mega Level like power. For Jason, and Amelia it also gave them the same aura. Only for Amelia's hers she still had a white light outlining herself but her angelic wings she had and her weapon were orange fire. For Tai Jr it enabled him to gain Crimson Armor. Even the White Wings and a white spear and white sword.

Daemon blinks "Impossible! The Yellow, Blue, Green, and Crimson Rangers acchieved Burst Mode Status!" He looks at Amelia and Tai Jr "The White one has become Ophanimon Chrono Core Mode! The Red one has become Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Burst Mode?" Sally asked "But how?"

"We're all Mega Levels" Kyle said with a smile "Such power."

"This is it Daemon!" Tai Jr shouted "This is the time you fall!"

Daemon looks at the Digimon Rangers "Bring it!"

"So be it!" Tai Jr said "Let's show Daemon that good always prevails!"

The six Digimon Rangers charged him "Bring it on! I can handle all six of you."

"Let's show him our power" Kyle suggested to Max and Sally."

"You got it!" was the response.

Kyle, Max and Sally charge forward unleashing their attacks "Burst Shocker!" "Burst Blue Blaster!" "Burst Diamond Storm!"

Daemon holds out his hands trying to stop the attacks. They works only for a little bit. Sparks flew around Daemon's hands as the attacks injured him "Impossible!"

"It's possible ugly!" Jason told him "My Turn Crimson Spears!"

Jason unleashes two spears at Daemon. The attack hit Daemon unprepared. Multiple sparks flew from the Demon Lord whom growls at them.

"My turn!" Amelia shouted she flies into the air "Holy Destroyer!"

Powerful rays of light were shot out towards Daemon and it strikes him causing multiple sparks to fly from him. He stumbles then watches as Tai Jr comes at him both lance and sword ready "Alright Daemon, time for you to finally be defeated and this time for real!"

Daemon tries to counter the Red Digimon Ranger's trusts but they simply aren't enough. Tai Jr's attacks slice him once on each arm. Sparks flew from Daemon as he stumbled "Invisible Sword!"

He slashes Daemon catching Daemon across his chest with the white sword which was now invisible. Sparks flew from Daemon as Tai raises the almost invisible lance "Royal Saber!"

Tai Jr uses Gallantmon's attack on Daemon and it works causing Daemon to back away grately trying to recover "I can't lose! I am the strongest of all Digimon!"

"Evil Digimon" Tai Jr said "And now you'll perish for your evil ambitions!"

Tai aimed his white spear "Crimson Light!"

With the white spear glowing with light he stabs Daemon with it.

"NOOOOO!" Daemon shouted as this was the final blow to him and he knew it "This can't be!"

"Oh it be" Tai Jr said as attack from his spear began Disintegrates the opponent into electrons."

Tai Jr turns around as Daemon explodes in a shower of sparks. The electrons being sucked into the spear and then consigns them to oblivion. Seeing this the Digimon Rangers all cheered loudly, Daemon was finally defeated. Tai Jr smiles as he and the other Digimon Rangers shouted the victory cry "Digimon Rangers...Crises adverted."

In the Digital World, both Cherrymon and Octoroo watched as Daemon fell "Oh-a-oh, what now?"

Cherrymon answers "Don't send any more troops and run for the Dark Ocean."

"Good idea!" Octoroo replied.

The two villains retreated.

Back with the Samurai Rangers, they were wrapping things up. Tommy Oliver had the Dragonzord use it's missiles to disarm the Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew of their weapons. Seeing this Both Antonio ordered the Light Megazord to finish the Colossal Mooger Cannon Crew off with the Light Megazord's finishing move Battle Disk Scatter Shot. Seeing the crews fall exploding in a shower of sparks both Antonio and Lauren finished the rest of the Moogers off with "Double Katana Strike!"

Once this was done the battle was over. The Samurai Rangers with Tommy Oliver demorphed back into their civilian forms. They waited for the Digimon Rangers with Izzy, Tentomon, Leomon, CaptainHookmon, Shurimon, and Deker at their sides. The Digimon Rangers returned also demorphed. Tai Jr gives Jayden a thumbs up "We did it!"

Jayden gives Tai Jr a smile "Good job."

Amelia smiles as Leomon approaches "Good job Rangers, you've saved the Digital World and the Earth."

"What happens now?" Amelia asked Leomon, Leomon points "See for yourselves."

The Digimon Rangers turn to see the Digital World repairing itself. Izzy explains "The Digital World is repairing itself and soon, everything will be back to normal."

"Rangers" Leomon told them "Today is a celebration on us. Today victory is truly ours. Tomorrow I'd like you to meet me and Izzy in the Digital World."

"Consider that done" Tai Jr said.

Tommy Oliver turns to his son giving Jason the Dragon Dagger back "Thanks Jason, take good care of the Dragonzord."

"I plan to" Jason told his father.

The Digimon Rangers watched as Antonio begins preparations for a big party.

****End of Chapter Daemon is defeated! I had fun writing this story. And I'd like to give thanks to all of those readers, that put this fanfic into their favorites. even reviewed it. I'd like to say thank you for your support. Who knows what I'll do in the future, might make another ********Power Rangers series. But I have other stories out so that will have to wait. Anyway once again thank you and also thank you for making it the number one fanfic I have made (In terms of reviews) Anyway next chapter is the Epilouge.****


	53. Epilouge

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Digimon. I do own the Digimon Rangers**

**O**ne exact day had passed sense the Digimon Rangers won their final battle against Daemon. Now all of the Digimon Rangers had gathered inside the Digital World, wondering why they were asked to be here when the threat was over. They got their answer when they saw their Command Center completely rebuilt. Jason, Kyle, Max and Sally were amazed at this. From what they had seen the building didn't seem to be scratched or shown any traces of it being turned to rubble.

"What happened here?" Max asked.

Tai Jr answers "Of course. This is the Digital World. Daemon may have destroyed our center but sense it was in the Digital World it's rebuilding itself."

"Exactly Digimon Rangers" Leomon reported with Izzy, Tentomon, and CaptainHookmon at his side.

"You have all truly saved the Digital World and Earth from Daemon and his forces" CaptainHookmon said even bowing to the six humans "We, no the entire Digital World owes you Digimon Rangers a debt of gratitude."

"We were happy to help" Amelia spoke "But thank you all."

"There is one other thing we want you to witness" Izzy told the six he turns and slowly but surely the Evolution Digizords were back only this time back in the Digimon Megazord and Kentarousmon Zord forms.

"The Zords!" Jason shouted "They've been rebuilt!"

Izzy nodded "Exactly Digimon Rangers! When you defeated Daemon it not only rebuilt the Digital World but everything inside it will be completely rebuilt and that includes your Zords."

Leomon turns to the Digimon Rangers "Sense Daemon is destroyed finally the Digital World is at peace but your powers will always be with you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Tai Jr said.

Leomon smiles at this "I know, there maybe evil out there but as long as you Digimon Rangers and your allies the Samurai Rangers continue to fight on."

"We shall" was the official response.

Jason agrees "Father always said this to me when I was younger...Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

The six all smile joining their hands together in a special shake that Jason's father had taught him "Power Rangers Digimon!"

Unknown to the Rangers, evil was still a mock in the form of Serrator. Whom now found Octoroo and Cherrymon "Well, Well, well what's with all the sad faces?"

"Things just got worse" Cherrymon muttered.

"Serrator!" Octoroo shouted.

Serrator holds up a hand "Hold on it stands to reason that with Master Xandred and Daemon out of the way, that you should consider yourselves my henchmen."

"Why would we want to do that?" Octoroo asked " How will Cherrymon and I know you aren't going to use us as Pawns?"

"Because as sad as it maybe I need you two's brains for my plans" Serrator explained to them "With our combined might we can crush both of the Rangers."

Cherrymon sighs turning to Octoroo "Octoroo, we have no choice. And no where to hide."

Octoroo reluctantly agrees "Oh, very well."

Serrator bows "That's the most wisest decision you two ever made...Now for now let's retreat to the Neither World."

With this Serrator, Octoroo and Cherrymon vanish to the Nighlok's home world.

Also on Earth an invisible ghost like monster had gotten done spying on the Digimon Rangers. Most likely the blond haired girl Amelia. Now he was wrapping things up meeting with a strange man. He had brown hair wore glasses. He also wore a white scientist like jacket under white clothing.

"So are you sure you've seen her?" the man asked "My very own daughter?"

The ghost like monster nods explaining more to the man "I see, so she and the other Digimon Rangers were victorious."

He looks around "Notify Gin and Tosen. We must make preparations to meet my long lost daughter."

The ghost like monster nods swiftly going off.

****End of Epilouge****

****This is the full end of the Digimon Rangers. They have their Command Center back and their Zords back. Even though this is the end of the Digimon Rangers for now, you can look forward to seeing them again in Volume 4 of Guardian Digimon. You'll also see them again and this mysterious person and his men coming to meet Amelia in Volume 6 of Guardian Digimon. Those are long, long long projects that I've haven't finished but are some areas you can see the Digimon Rangers in action. I may just do a Crossover with Digimon Rangers and Megaforce. Perhaps a two parter Which if I do the crossover two parter Serrator, Octoroo and Cherrymon will make an appearance in it. Let me know if I should in the reviews. Thank you for being supportive of this Fanfic. Redwallfan2000 officially signing off of Power Rangers Digimon.  
><strong>**


End file.
